Un Nuevo Impulso
by jesus2558
Summary: Jéxust, personaje propio, relata su historia de convivencia con la pegaso Rainbow Dash quien de alguna manera llegó a su mundo y le puso la vida de cabeza. La relación entre Jéxust y Rainbow Dash gira entorno a un cariño-odio mutuo debido a los distintos roces de convivencia que sufren a lo largo de la misma, además de la extraña primera impresión que tuvieron el uno del otro.
1. Capitulo 1: El choque

Bueno, primero que nada, hola a todos, estoy feliz de al fin poder tener la valentía de ponerme a escribir esta historia que rondaba mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Este es el primer fanfic /historia que escribo por lo que igual y hay algunos errores ortográficos que no he corregido, pero no han de ser muy dificultosos de entender o-o.

También tengo que aclarar que no es una historia enfocada directamente en lo que es el tema de los ponis, ni tampoco es la típica pastelada dramática (esto se hace más evidente conforme pasan los capítulos), es mas o menos todo lo contrario, y no hace falta conocer mucho de la serie para comprenderla o seguirla (sobre todo porque se desarrolla en la Tierra y Rainbow Dash es el único personaje de MLP:FIM que la protagoniza).

En fin, los dejo con lo que es la sinopsis (por si entraron sin leer) y alguna poca información de uno de los personajes principales (el narrador, o sea yo (?)).

-  
><strong>Sinopsis:<strong> "Jéxust, personaje propio, relata su historia de convivencia con la pegaso Rainbow Dash quien de alguna manera llegó a su mundo y le puso la vida de cabeza. La relación entre Jéxust y Rainbow Dash gira entorno a un cariño-odio mutuo debido a los distintos roces de convivencia que sufren a lo largo de la misma, además de la extraña primera impresión que tuvieron el uno del otro."

Sobre **Jéxust**: Es un "humano" proveniente de lo que el cree una civilización extinta, posee la extraña capacidad mental de la electroquinesia (controlar la electricidad con la mente) además de su don natural para dominar la magia. De niño se había decidido a convertirse en un gladiador, y con el pasar del tiempo el interés por la magia le atrapó al darse cuenta de su capacidad para controlar la electricidad. Lamentablemente controlar dicho elemento no era nada común en su tierra, y es por esto que tuvo que elegir una rama dentro de las disponibles (los cuatro elementos) en la cual especializarse cuando llegara a la "secundaria". Eligió el agua, inclinándose por el hielo mas que nada. Sin embargo, su entrenamiento fue interrumpido por un extraño suceso, dejándolo con conocimientos vagos sobre sus capacidades y el como desarrollarlas.

Su personalidad puede ser muy cambiante, pero suele ser la mayor parte del tiempo un inmaduro y desorientado despreocupado, pasando la mayor parte el tiempo estando de buen humor. Siempre es molestado por el mismo en sus pensamientos para que haga las cosas bien, es una especie extraña de razonamiento; ambos "lados" de su mente se ayudan mutuamente para solucionar los problemas que se le presentan de la mejor forma posible...aunque la mayor parte del tiempo use esta "conciencia" para conversar y discutir.

Como la historia viene narrada desde la perspectiva de mi personaje, Rainbow Dash, no toma tanto protagonismo en este inicio, pero conforme avance la historia se verá mas involucrada.

Espero que el fanfic les agrade y por favor díganme que les parece, es muy importante para mí saber lo que opinan, después de todo, para eso lo pongo en público. Gracias de antemano por leer y muchísimas gracias a aquellos que comenten :3

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es jéxust, soy un mago con la capacidad mental de controlar la electricidad, vivo en una casa grande de dos pisos hecha de concreto con varias reparaciones hechas de madera. Solo te digo que se parece a una cabaña pues describirla tal cual es, me resulta muy difícil debido a tantas reconstrucciones y reformas que le hemos hecho a lo largo de los años. Yo simplemente la llamo "la mansión", y te diría el porqué; pero esa ya es otra historia.<p>

Solía vivir aquí con mis amigos, pero hace ya más de un año que todos se fueron, unos por amor y otros a por las metas que tanto deseaban desde que nos conocimos, pero tú dirás ¿que pasó contigo? , ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte aquí en lugar de perseguir tus metas también? Pues la verdad es que todavía hay algo que me tiene anclado aquí, y ese algo es un recuerdo, un recuerdo que no puedo olvidar sin importar lo que haga. ¿Y cómo es que un recuerdo me impide continuar con mi vida e irme? Es simple, a ese recuerdo yo le prometí una cosa... y pretendo cumplirla. Pero antes de hacerlo, les contare todo acerca de ese recuerdo al que tanto aprecio y cariño le guardo.

Todo pasó hace ya mucho tiempo, y mi lema para ese entonces era: "Nada Será diferente ni hoy ni mañana." Pueden decir lo que quieran pero para mi mala suerte ese lema mientras mas lo analizaba mas me daba cuenta de que era tal cual, una descripción de cómo sentía mi vida en ese entonces.

Siempre me negué a caer en depresión pues todos los días los empezaba con una sonrisa y esperanzas de hacer algo nuevo, algo productivo, o siquiera algo emocionante. Lamentablemente los meses pasaron y yo deje de ver las cosas iguales, para mi todo se repetía una y otra vez, las horas avanzaban rápido y cada día parecía el mismo con una pequeña variación, al despertar pensaba " quizás pase algo hoy" y luego suspiraba resignado mientras me decía a mi mismo en un tono de susurro: "no, sabes que nada pasara no importa lo que hagas". Fíjense que tan deprimido y sin alma hay que estar para poder predecirte semejante día y- "si si si depresión y blah blah blah, al grano", ehmm discúlpenme; suelo discutir conmigo mismo de ves en cuando para corregir lo que hago o digo, como sea, en resumen mis días se repetían tanto que podía decir lo que me iba a ocurrir y acertarle a casi todo.

Intentaba hablar con los demás pero no tenía tema de conversación y terminaban evitándome por mi constante fastidio, era muy deprimente verme en el espejo en la noche antes de dormir y decir "no hiciste nada en todo el día", sin embargo, había algo que me hacia feliz y ese algo era una serie de niños- niñas pequeñas: "my little pony: friendship is magic". Y es que esta serie era lo que yo buscaba, es decir, algo nuevo y fuera de mi rutina, sinceramente los veintidós minutos que duraban cada capítulo eran los mejores minutos de mi día, pero, aunque la serie me alegraba el día cada vez que veía algo relacionado con ella, aun así acababa sintiéndome vacío por dentro al darme cuenta que mi vida seguía igual de aburrida y rutinaria. Intenté hacer que los demás viesen la serie pero me había emocionado tanto por haber encontrado algo fuera de mi rutina que no me di cuenta de que estaba siendo muy insistente con ellos y acabe arruinándolo todo. Mis amigos terminaron siéndole indiferente y otros odiando a la serie y todo por mi culpa...la cagué, y lo admito.

...

Un día, todos mis compañeros decidieron irse de viaje; y como el webón que agarró el palito mas chico fui yo, entonces me tocó quedarme a cuidar la mansión mientras estos se divertían en quien sabe donde (no me quisieron decir para que no les siguiera).

Pasaron unos 2 días y el ninja de las facturas del Internet y de la tele pasó por mi casa (le digo ninja porque nunca lo he visto entregando una factura). Al parecer el troll del Kevin olvidó (o quizás no) pagar ambas facturas. El problema era que yo ya había gastado todo mi dinero en cereal (yo no cargaba con gastos importantes y pues...), así que me quedé sin lujos. Solo imagínense: Era un friki de Internet, vivía de estar en el, estaba aburrido, ocioso, y no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, alrededor de nuestra casa no había (y sigue sin haber) nadie por varias explosiones que habíamos hecho (no somos normales por decirlo así), nadie se mudaría jamás junto a un grupo de fenómenos, así que estaba solo, sin internet y sin cable, ¡THE WORST POSSIBLE THING!

Ese mismo día, luego de gritar muchas cosas a los cuatro vientos desde el techo de la mansión (muchas de ellas dirigidas a Kevin y al de las facturas), decidí salir a caminar por el bosque a ver si conseguía algo o me mordía una ardilla, cualquier cosa sería mejor que seguir en el suelo dando vueltas. En fin, seguía un sendero de tierra seca casi totalmente cubierto por el pasto y rodeado de muchos árboles y arbustos. Eran como las una de la tarde y mientras caminaba empecé a tararear "giggle at the ghosties", cuando de repente oigo un sonido como el de varios rayos contrayéndose seguido de una fuerte corriente de viento que parecía querer arrancar las copas de los árboles.

**-¿Qué carajos pasa? –** Me pregunté mientras miraba hacia el cielo, noté que era azul y no había nada anormal en el, a excepción de que las nubes se movían en dirección al oeste rápidamente, pero, aun seguía escuchando esos rayos y el viento se hacía más y más fuerte.

**– no jodas ¿al final si se acaba el mundo? ¡PERO EL CAPÍTULO DEL SABADO SERÁ GENIAL!, ¡PORFAVOR ACABATE EL LUNES NO SEAS TAN-** grité para jugar con el momento mientras estiraba los brazos hacia adelante, cuando de repente.

**-ALAMADRE! –**grité de miedo cuando una ráfaga multicolor casi me "atropella" los brazos. Volteé para ver que fue y lo que vi me dejó paralizado en un instante; era una figura equina de color celeste, con alas extendidas y una crin de varios colores, la criatura estaba estrellada de espaldas contra un árbol, sus ojos estaban cerrados, el seño fruncido y apretaba los dientes, sin embargo cayó inconsciente luego de que la gravedad hiciera su efecto.

**-Ra ra ra ra ra-….rainbosfasfguasgdsagag-** en ese momento me di una bofetada y me puse a respirar profundo mientras me apoyaba en un árbol al otro lado del camino y con los ojos más abiertos que nunca miraba a la criatura mientras me temblaba el ojo izquierdo.

**-no creo que eso sea una ardilla-** dije con una voz frágil_**-"¡corre joder y ayúdala!"**_- me dije a mi mismo en mi mente la cual estaba hecha un huracán de emociones. Me quité la chaqueta, la cual era de tela, planeaba intentar usarla de venda si era necesario.

Me acerqué lentamente y muy nervioso a la pegaso de color celeste, con un brazo temblorosamente extendido. Llegué a unos pocos centímetros de ella y fue cuando le lancé la chaqueta encima y salté lejos.

_**-"¡pero qué haces animal!"**–_ Me regañé a mi mismo por la estupidez que por alguna razón cometí.- y yo que se, que tal si despertaba y me intentaba morder**-¡QUE CARAJOS ESTOY DICIENDO! –** grité cuando me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo el imbécil.

No me juzguen, mi mente estaba a punto de dar un pantallazo azul y colapsar. Sacudí la cabeza y volví a acercarme a la pegaso, al quitarle la chaqueta de encima pude ver que tenía muchos raspones, sin embargo no tenía ninguna herida profunda o muy sangrante, un ala estaba rota y la otra con algunas cortadas, también parecía tener rota una de las patas delanteras, sin embargo, seguía respirando lo cual me dio esperanzas de que solo había perdido el conocimiento.

Luego de ver que mi chaqueta no serviría para nada, decidí arropar a la pegaso con ella, me acerqué a su oreja y le dije **– Tranquila dash, ya vengo –** Corrí tan rápido como pude con mi corazón a punto de salir por mi boca y mi mente como si estuviera calculando el valor de "pi", llegue a la mansión y busqué desordenándolo todo a lo bestia un montón de vendas, mantas, almohadas y todo lo que se me ocurrió que pudiese ayudar, hasta lleve cereal, quien sabe cuando uno puede necesitar un poco de cereal.

Al volver al lugar le quité la chaqueta de encima a la pegaso y le vendé sus alas, enyesé su pata izquierda, le coloqué varias venditas en los raspones de su cuerpo y de su cabeza, y por último, la cubrí con una pequeña manta y la acomodé para que estuviera más cómoda, no soy doctor solo hice lo que me pareció correcto.

Me alejé de ella varios centímetros para mirarla mientras me sentaba debajo de un árbol al otro lado del camino. La miraba fijamente con una sonrisa de tonto, cada segundo que pasaba yo lo decretaba el mejor de mi vida, obviamente yo sabía quién era ella, y lo sabía perfectamente pues ella era mi personaje favorito de toda la serie, cada vez que aparecía se robaba toda mi atención, sentía un gran cariño hacia ese personaje y no sabía por qué, pero lo sentía y todo lo relacionado con ella (a excepción de ciertas imágenes y fanfics) me hacía feliz y el solo hecho de verla inconsciente a centímetros de donde yo estaba me hacia pensar en "FUCK ALL THE LOGIC"

No sabía como había podido pasar, solo sabía que tenía a rainbow dash frente a mí en todo su esplendor, o casi ya que estaba cubierta de vendas y además inconsciente, pero aun así, se veía tal cual como en la serie y eso hizo que me emocionara mas por verla despertar.

...

Llegó la noche y la pegaso aun no despertaba. Con miedo a que lo hiciera durante la madrugada, decidí correr a buscar mas cosas en la mansión y al regresar acomodé unas almohadas en el suelo y me acosté a dormir no muy cerca de rainbow dash por si acaso la pateaba mientras dormía**_ -"debo tomar todas las precauciones posibles"_**-pensé, y es por eso que no la llevé a la mansión, no sabía si podría lastimarla mas de lo que ya estaba mientras la cargaba y no me quise arriesgar pues no sabía cuantos huesos tenía rotos o que tan fragiles estaban. Así que despeje mi mente y me dormí.

...

Pasaron tres días y la pegaso aun estaba inconsciente, sin embargo, había estado dando vueltas y haciendo uno que otro sonido así que pensé que no tardaría en despertar.

A pocas horas de salir el sol yo ya me había despertado. Pero mientras me estiraba...

_– frash_ – era el sonido de un arbusto. Al voltear, tragué saliva y abrí bien mis ojos. La pegaso finalmente había despertado y estaba sentada mirándome mientras se rascaba su ojo derecho con su pezuña. Su expresión al verme fue de confusión y la mía al verla era de "omgomgomgomgomg". Una vez mas patee a la lógica y pensé:

_**–"¿que idioma hablará? ¿Hablará? Debí haber pensado en un plan para cuando despertara en lugar de brincar de un lado a otro como un subnormal"-**_ en ese momento decidí probar mi suerte con el idioma.

**-¡Hola!–** la saludé alegremente con mi mano en la frente estilo militar mientras cerraba mis ojos y sonreía amablemente.

Sin embargo, Al abrir los ojos vi como la pegaso salía disparada hacia mi como un misil y me conectaba un cabezazo en la frente tan fuerte que sonó una campana y se me apagaron las luces. Tal vez, y solo es una suposición, sus patas traseras estaban en perfecto estado.

.

.

.

Al igual que su cráneo.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><span><em>Y hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo. Si les gustó porfavor diganme y si no, pues con mas razon me dicen porque -w-.<em>

_Cualquier critica constructiva que tengan pueden hacermela (estaré agradecido si lo hacen), cualquier ayuda sera bienvenida._


	2. Capitulo 2: Jexust vs Rainbow dash

**_-"Noqueado por una pony arco iris... mi autoestima ha bajado 30%"-_** pensé mientras recobraba la conciencia.

**-¡Ouch!, parece que es cabeza dura en ambos sentidos, ya veo porq-ah ¡¿pero que esto?!- **grité un poco cuando me di cuenta de que estaba atado al tronco de un árbol**_. -"Una cuerda...dahhh", ya se que es u- ay por dios mi cabeza... espera un momento... Yo... ¡Yo traje esta cuerda!, ¡¿lo ves?, debí ser yo quien la amarrara a un árbol, pero tú "noohh se asustaraahhh", y ahora mira lo que pasó por hacerte caso... y que cabrona, es decir, joder, le traté sus heridas y ella me lo agradece con un-.- _**Me quejaba cuando de repente algo interrumpió mi conversación conmigo mismo.

**-¡Santa madre de la santísima chingada! - **Exclamé sin aliento al ver como la pegaso salía de entre los arbustos con mi espada en su boca. La cual también lleve por si acaso... creo que eso de ser precavido... no me estaba saliendo muy bien.

-**"¡Ja! Mejor repárate, parece que aun no termina de expresar su gratitud"-**me dije a mi mismo en mi mente.

"¿porqué eres tan troll contigo mismo?"...¡I HAVE NO IDEA! Pero es divertido, deberían intentarlo alguna ves, en fin, la pegaso se veía totalmente friki, enserio, mi mente casi colapsa de emoción al ver a la pegaso con esas heridas, la melena alborotada, su expresión de ira y una pose de ataque con mi espada en su boca.

Pero luego de un momento mi expresión de sorpresa y emoción cambió a una de preocupación y miedo, no por mi vida, si no por la suya, al dejar de verla como un wallpaper me di cuenta de que se veía extremadamente cansada, se le estaban abriendo heridas en las patas traseras, las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo estaban sucias porque ya no tenía algunas de las vendas que le puse y se había quitado la toalla que le coloqué para que le sostuviera la pata rota (no era bueno que se apoyara en ella pues su articulación aun seguía algo frágil según pude ver en la mañana), y claro, tampoco nos olvidemos del tremendo golpe en su cabeza, el cual todos sabemos como se lo hizo, sin embargo, aun con todo eso, la pegaso seguía con expresión seria y no se veía dispuesta a caer, a pesar de que su pata rota estaba empezando a temblar y el peso de mi espada empezaba a afectarle el equilibrio.

Al ver todo lo dicho anteriormente mi mente se concentró en que debía ayudarla, pero cada vez que me movía, la pegaso gruñía y amenazaba con atacarme. Las heridas en sus patas traseras estaban empezando a sangrar, yo pensé que las tenía perfectas, pero al parecer hizo un gran esfuerzo para dar aquel salto. En fin, no sabía que hacer, ni como salir de esta, ni tampoco que planeaba exactamente la pegaso; solo sabía que lo que hace un momento estaba tiernamente dormida junto a mi, ahora me tenía atado a un árbol y me amenazaba con mi propia arma.

En unos de mis movimientos, me di cuenta de que podía soltarme fácilmente –" creo que puedo romper esto, soy fuerte"... "nah, rainbow no es muy buena haciendo nudos"... "¡silencio! ¡Im Hércules!".-Pensé

Bien, ya sabía como podía soltarme, pero aun así, no sabía cuando hacerlo pues si lo hacía en ese momento, quizás rainbow dash me atacaría con la espada y el resultado no sería muy bonito que digamos.

La pegaso cada vez se veía más y más cansada por el peso de mi espada. Obviamente ella no estaba, y no creo que nadie este acostumbrado a cargar una espada ancha con aleaciones de oro en su boca (digamos que la espada se parece a una "Rune blade" del juego Mu), pero ella tampoco estaba acostumbrada a darse por vencida.

Finalmente la pegaso alza el cuello mientras me mira e intenta gritar algo pero lamentablemente no entendí lo que dijo y en medio de su grito suelta la espada y cae muy cansada al suelo. Yo rápidamente me desaté y corrí a quitar mi espada de su alcance, y al momento de hacerlo, la pegaso me gruñó e intentó levantarse pero su intento hace que vuelva a caer, y esta ves, sin fuerzas para volver a intentarlo. Lo primero que hice fue sacar mis vendas las cuales estaban en mi chaqueta, para recubrirle las heridas que se le habían abierto; luego busqué la toalla de su pata rota y se la volví a poner para que se la sostuviera. Rainbow dash intento patearme pero estaba muy débil y acabó por quedarse acostada respirando profundo mientras me vigilaba con sus ojos, negándose a caer inconsciente de nuevo.

Cuando logré ponerle todo de vuelta, noté que sudaba mucho, le toqué la frente y sentí que estaba muy caliente, así que tomé otra venda, la mojé con una botella de agua que había cerca de mi y se la coloqué en la cabeza, mientras yo hacía esto y pensaba en que mas hacer, noté como la pegaso me seguía vigilando con sus ojos entrecerrados y con una expresión seria.

**_-Tranquila, puedes confiar en mí, no pienso hacerte daño "aunque debería luego de lo que me hiciste conchetu-", puedes descansar tranquila-_** le dije en un tono preocupado intentando hacer que se calmara, y ya se que dije algo muy básico, pero te reto a pensar en algo inteligente con una pony alada frente a ti.

La pegaso simplemente miró hacia el horizonte y dijo algunas palabras que no pude escuchar bien, y luego de eso cerró los ojos y se durmió. Al verla cerrar los ojos y dejar de fruncir el seño, pude suspirar tranquilo y disponerme a cubrirla con la manta que tiró al despertarse para que no sintiera frío.

No pasó más de una hora cuando la señorita volvió a despertar, su fiebre se había terminado, parece que solo fue momentánea, y menos mal, si no hubiese tenido que explicarle muchas cosas al veterinario.

En fin, con la espada en mi espalda, la cuerda rota, y ella debilitada, ahora yo era el macho alfa (¿que? ¿No puedo ser el macho alfa?), sin embargo, al ella sentarse y verme con esos grandes ojos rosas o fucsias, no pude evitar echarme para atrás y caer sentado con cara de brony emocionado y sin poder hablar.

No pasaron más de 10 segundo antes que la dama de cuatro piernas se pusiera histérica y empezara a gritarme. Cuando abrió su boca mi rostro se ilumino esperando oír cualquier cosa, pero en lugar de eso, la pegaso empezó a gritarme en un idioma al que yo llamé: "Equestriano" o "Equestriañol" o quizás también "Equestrianés", como sea, no entendí ni pico de lo que dijo, pero estaba señalándome con su pezuña mientras gritaba y yo me sentía como siendo regañado por un chino en un supermercado. Mi cara estaba entre confusión, felicidad y "what the fuck" (pronúncienlo, suena como un refrán), entonces le dije lo que toda buena persona diría si le gritan en un idioma que no entiende.

**-¡La tuya!–** grité con cara de weon mientras señalaba a la pegaso la cual se quedó callada y con cara muy confundida, pero luego puso una cara que decía "este imbécil" y bufó.

**-"Gran respuesta, bravo..." -** me dije a mi mismo en mi mente.

De seguro se preguntaran porque la estaba llamando señorita o dama, pues es porque, o sea, luego de darle toda la asistencia médica que conocía, defenderla de esas cabronas hormigas y seguir cuidándola luego de la escena que me monto con la espada, ella viene, se levanta y se hace la histérica y me grita como loca, joder, ni que fuera rarity, weón, en fin, luego de quitar su cara de frustración me hizo señas de que me acercara y eso fue lo que yo inocentemente hice, me agache y le dije:

**-¿que pasha?-** le pregunte a la pegaso de manera confusa con una sonrisa en mi cara y un semi-tono de bebé (daba mucha ternura, no podía evitarlo), cuando sin razón aparente esta va y me da un golpe en la cabeza con su pezuña buena, pero para su mala suerte, estaba muy débil y no me hizo mucho daño.

Al ver que su golpe fue muy débil esta abrió bien sus ojos y me quedó mirando, yo estaba que no me la creía, o sea, ¡tenia la osadía de querer volverme a joder!

**-¡¿pero que carajos te pasa?, te estoy ayudando, ten un poco de, no se, ¿racionalidad?!-** le medio grité encabronado mientras me levantaba del suelo y me alejaba un poco.

La pegaso se sonrojó un poco y sonrió, casi me derrito por su kawaisosidad, pero aun seguía cabreado porque había querido golpearme, otra vez.

No pensé que fuese a ser tan irracional, le acepto la violencia al inicio, pero eso de ponerse histérica e intentar golpearme de nuevo... joder, se pasó, pero bueno, creo que yo también estaría algo confundido si despertara y hubiera un mono lampiño con traje friki al frente de mi hablando un idioma que no conozco, en fin, quizás llegaba tarde a un evento de los wonderbolts y de repente cayó aquí; otra posibilidad era que tuviera la regla, pero yo no sabía si las pegasos la tienen así que ignore los motivos por los cuales se encontrara así y me concentre en intentar interactuar con ella.

**-Yo jéxust –** le dije mientras me daba en el pecho – ¿y tu? – pregunté mientras la señalaba.

-**Rainbow Dash. -**Dijo la pegaso con un tono de frustración mientras me veía haciendo el Tarzán. Al parecer los nombres no cambian su pronunciación en equestriañol, lo cual me sorprendió.

"Porque le preguntas su nombre si ya lo sabes, ña ñañaña ña ñá" se lo pregunto porque si se entera que la conozco, se armaría un lío del tamaño del...no se, no hay nada tan grande como para compararlo, "pero porquehh" , porque, primero, no hablo su idioma, segundo, ya se le ve muy estresada como para enterarse de que viene de una serie de niñas, y tercero sería descortés no preguntarle.

**_-"¿y ahora qué?"... "no me digas que eso fue todo lo que planeaste"... "pues..."- _**me discutía en mi mente mientras miraba como la pegaso se acomodaba para sentarse bien.

Entonces rainbow dash me volvió a decir algo en equestriano a lo cual yo le respondí levantando los hombros. Esta se dio un golpe en la cara con su pezuña y me señalo una hoja de papel que estaba atorada en un arbusto detrás de mí.

**_-" ¿Cómo llegó eso ahí?"... "Contaminación, contaminación everywhere". –_** además de eso, no le di mucha importancia a cómo llegó el papel ahí, solo lo tome y me dirigí a dárselo a rainbow dash, porque al parecer lo quería.

**_-"Creo que tenemos un nuevo poder"... "¿cual?"... "el de hacer estresar a las chicas"... "¿tú crees?"- _**esto lo pensé mientras recordaba las conversaciones con hasu (una amiga que conocí en una convención de anime)

mini-flashback

-Hola hasu, ¿Qué haces? – le decía en un tono alegre a la señorita de pelo verde y traje de colegiala que estaba apoyada en un muro de un edificio.

-Vete, me estresas…- me decía enojada.

-Pero, pero, pero- -le repliqué antes de ser interrumpido.

- ¡Ahh te odio!... -Gritó mientras se iba caminando furiosa y me dejaba confundido con cara de pendejo.

Fin del mini-flashback

**_-"meh, quizás sea coincidencia". - _**En fin, le entregue la hoja a rainbow dash y torcí el cuello para ver que hacía la pequeña pony celeste con el papel, pero claro, sin bajar la guardia. Quién sabe si volvía a atentar contra mi persona.

Rainbow dash miró a los lados intentando buscar algo y encontró un lápiz tirado cerca de ella, cada vez se me hacia más extraño que todo estuviera tirado por todos lados, pero, tenía una pony pegaso de color celeste con melena arco iris sentada frente a mi intentando hacer un dibujo en una hoja de papel mientras sostenía el lápiz con su boca; Lo menos que me importaba era la lógica de las cosas tiradas.

La pegaso empezó dibujando algo que parecía un pony, no era muy buena, pero aun así podía ver que se intentaba dibujar a si misma. Yo todo el rato intentando mantener bajo candado a mi lado brony; si bien me daban ganas de rodar en el suelo como loco, yo debía ser fuerte, aunque si les soy sincero, me dieron nauseas por lo nervioso y emocionado que estaba al verla dibujar, pensar y seguir dibujando (se veía muy asfsadgfg… ehm, lo lamento, ya volví).

Después de un rato, la pegaso me muestra un dibujo (un tanto extraño) de ella saludando con su pata y había una línea que señalaba una escritura extraña. Para mí fue obvio, la potra intentaba enseñarme su idioma, sin embargo, yo no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

**_-"No creo que todos esos gritos hayan sido solo para decirme "hola"... por otro lado, sería emocionante aprender equestrianés, pero, estamos en un país donde predomina mi lengua, así que sería mejor que ella aprendiera mi idioma"- _**reflexioné un poco mientras veía el dibujo. Así que tomé el papel y le pedí el lápiz a la pegaso, quien tenía cara de hacerse la astuta.

Entonces tracé una línea desde el dibujo de ella saludando y escribí "hola" al final de dicha línea, que fue lo que pensé que decía en su texto, por ultimo le mostré el dibujo a rainbow dash mientras le señalaba el "hola" que escribí con mi dedo.

La pegaso quita su cara de listilla, toma el papel y me pide el lápiz, se lo entrego y rápidamente borra mi "hola", coloca el dibujo en el suelo y pone la pezuña encima de su texto, luego voltea a verme mientras deja salir un bufido.

Entonces yo tomo el lápiz, el cual la pegaso dejó caer, y vuelvo a escribir "hola" y le pongo mi dedo encima, la pegaso mira enojada mi "hola" y rechaza mi sugerencia cruzando sus patas delanteras y mirándome con el seño fruncido. Intento no dejarme caer en sus ojos y le vuelvo a señalar mi "hola" con fuerza. Entonces la pegaso vuelve a bufar y hace ese gesto de rechazo presumido, ya saben, ese de levantar el cuello mirando hacia otro lado con los ojos cerrados. Esto casi me hace encabronar, porque sabía que si no lograba enseñarle mi idioma tendría problemas, y aprender su idioma para luego enseñarle el mío tomaría mucho tiempo, además de que ceder ante sus peticiones irracionales me haría perder mi posición de macho alfa y quedaría más como un pobre sirviente mama bolas (me disculpan el termino pero así es tal cual como quedaría si dejaba que la pegaso me sometiera).

Continué golpeando el papel con frustración y la pegaso seguía ignorándome, mi ojo izquierdo empezó a temblar por la frustración y la impotencia.

**-Acepta mis términos y condiciones si no quieres que te enseñe a usar esta espada-¡para cortarte la melena! –** le grité encabronado a la pegaso mientras sacaba ligeramente mi espada de su funda.

La pegaso abrió uno de sus ojos par ver porqué gritaba, me observo a mí, miró mi espada y luego me vio a los ojos, por ultimo lo volvió a cerrar y torció aun mas el cuello. Rainbow dash ya no me tenía ni miedo, peor, sabía que yo no le haría nada malo ni aunque ella me pateara mil veces.

**-Waaaaaaaaaa andaaaa no seas tan mamonaaaaaaa–** le supliqué a la pegaso en un intento de llanto, pero la pony alada seguía firme en su pose de rechazo.

Uno pensaría que todo sería muy hermoso y lindo con una rainbow dash tierna y considerada, wiiiiiiiii, pero no, lo que pasó fue que me dio un cabezazo, luego me amarró y me amenazó de muerte, y por ultimo se negó a aprender mi lenguaje, no me mal entiendan, estaba feliz y emocionado de que ella estuviera conmigo pero por favor, supongo que me alejé de la realidad cuando leí tantos fanfics y por eso me esperaba otra cosa. En fin, debía averiguar como carajos hacer que rainbow terca aceptara aprender español y sobre todo, ganarme su respeto y su confianza.

**_-"OH vamos, nadie tuvo que pasar por esto en ningún lado, porque tuvo que llegar a mí en "sus días especiales""-_** me ponía a pensar mientras recordaba fics, cómics y capítulos de la serie, y no, no sabía si tenía o no la regla, pero para mí era lo mas probable, aunque yo que iba a saber sobre lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos y TercaDash no dejaba de cruzar los brazos y mirar hacia arriba.

**-Meh, ¿sabes qué?, voy a comer algo de cereal, que para eso lo traje a fin de cuentas. -** le dije a la pony celeste mientras me ponía de pie. Rainbow dash solo abrió un ojo para verme mientras me levantaba y luego lo volvió a cerrar.

Justo cuando giré mi cabeza buscando mi maleta (no cabían tantas cosas en una mochila), me di cuenta de que no estaba en ninguna parte, así que me puse a buscar alrededor de donde estaba pero sin perder de vista a la pegaso, estaba seguro de que fue ella quien me había escondido la maleta, bueno, era obvio, tampoco que la maleta caminaría sola, como sea, finalmente encontré la maleta justo detrás del arbusto del cual había salido la pegaso con mi espada.

Al parecer rainbow dash no tuvo ni pena ni remordimiento al destruir mi maleta y sacarle el relleno. Todo estaba regado, las mantas, el agua, las vendas, las lámparas, las redes, todo, lo único que no estaba regado era el cereal, el cual se comió sin dejar nada, enserio, ¡nada! Abrió las cajas a lo bestia y se lo comió todo... ¡TODO! (inserte llanto aquí), en fin, esto explica porque todas esas cosas estaban regadas por el bosque sin razón aparente, aunque ahora sabía que todo se debía al poco respeto hacia mis pertenencias que tuvo cierta pegaso de crin multicolor que por cierto, seguía ignorándome.

Bien luego de acomodar un poco el desastre que hizo la "animala" (si, animala, el femenino de animal) aquella, me di cuenta de que la maleta no tenía remedio, estaba totalmente rota, así que con una pequeña esperanza metí mi mano en ella en busca de algo de cereal, busqué y busqué y finalmente logre dar con una caja que estaba algo golpeada, pero no había sido abierta.

**-¡Gracias al cielo, nojoda! no se lo comió todo.** - grité mientras abrazaba la caja de cereal con cierto tono de locura compulsiva.

Volví al frente de la pegaso con las cajas de cereal vacías y rotas.

**-¡Ejem...!- **le dije a la pegaso mientras le mostraba las cajas.

Esta volvió a abrir su ojo pero esta vez se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que yo tenía las cajas de cereal en mi mano.

**-¿Pudiste haber tenido un poco mas de delicadeza, no?- **le dije mientras movía las cajas mostrando lo destrozadas que estaban.

La pegaso cerró el ojo con fuerza, pero luego de un segundo empezó a sonrojarse.

**-"Ay mira su carita, pasó de celeste a color atardecer"... "¡concéntrate!"-** me grité a mi mismo en mi mente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza intentando que no se me saliera lo brony.

Bien, dejé pensar en lo kawai que se veía y me dispuse a comerme el cereal. No pasó mucho hasta que escuché un pequeño sonidito y mi cara se puso como la de bob esponja (cuando descubre que a calamardo le gustan las cangreburguers), el sonido venía de la panza de la pony, y ustedes saben lo que eso significa…"pura ganancia po" (chileno).

**-Ooohh raaainbow ~-**le canté a la pegaso mientras agitaba la caja de cereal llena.

La pegaso abrió su ojo, luego lo volvió a cerrar con fuerza y se puso roja otra vez. Me acerqué a ella y le mostré el papel, la pony volvió a abrir su ojo y me mira señalando el "hola" que escribí y agitando el cereal.

**-¿lo quieres?- **le dije en un tono insinuante.

La pegaso se volvió a ponerse celeste, dejó escapar un bufido y me dio la espalda.

Empecé a agitar con fuerza la caja de cereal y la pegaso baja un poco la cabeza y empieza a sudar ligeramente. Me puse al frente y sigo agitando el cereal, y noté que su cara se puso color cielo pre-apocalíptico (roja) y estaba cerrando sus ojos con fuerza parecía querer pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el hambre, y yo como todo buen troll seguía torturando a la pegaso mientras tomaba cereal y lo comía al frente de ella.

La pegaso volvió la darse a vuelta y yo rápidamente volví a colocarme al frente de ella masticando violentamente el cereal; luego ella volvió a girar y yo otra vez, y así hasta que se cansó.

**-¿Enserio no quieres rainbow? Está muy sabroso. -** Le decía a la pegaso con el cereal en la boca.

Finalmente esta no se aguantó más e intentó quitarme la caja con su pata buena pero no lo logró, era muy lenta y estaba limitada por sus patas traseras heridas.

**-¡Intenta quitarme el guijarro de la mano, pequeño saltamontes! –** le dije en tono sensei a la pegaso rojiza mientras esta intentaba desesperadamente quitarme la caja de cereal.

Luego de varios intentos la pegaso callo exhausta y otra vez volvió a ser celeste, yo aproveché y tomé el papel con el dibujo y le señale el "hola" que escribí. Rainbow pudo ver una vez más mis sucios propósitos y volteó a ver enojada el suelo, entonces su estomago volvió a rugir y de nuevo se le pintó un rubor en la cara, suspiro y dijo algo en equestriano, yo por mi parte hice ruido al señalar el "hola" de nuevo, fue cuando ella volteo a verme y asintió con su cabeza.

**_-"¡ALFIN NOJODA!, jexust… ¡win!"_** – pensé mientras veía a la pegaso con una sonrisa de victoria

Le obsequié la caja de cereal a la pegaso, y rápidamente esta empezó a meter desperadamente su hocico en la caja, de repente notó que yo la veía extraño, así que sacó su hocico de la caja y la empezó a abrirla delicadamente para poder comer de manera civilizada. Al ver esto, yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, entonces tomé el lápiz del suelo y le agregué algo al dibujo que la pony había hecho.

Y cuando la pegaso acabó con el cereal, yo le mostré el dibujo de nuevo. Estaba yo sentado junto a ella saludando también con mi mano en su hombro y una línea que nos señalaba a los dos y que al final decía "amigos". Me di en el pecho, luego la señale y por ultimo nos señale a los dos en el dibujo.

La pegaso sonrío y asintió, al parecer captó el mensaje, entonces yo me le acerqué y le extendí mi mano. La pegaso negó con su cabeza y luego levanto y escupió su pezuña, acto seguido, la extendió hacia mí. Antes de yo desmayarme, porque créanme estaba apunto de caerme como un pelotudo y ustedes saben porqué, levante mi puño, lo escupí e hicimos un fuking epic ¡brohoof!.

Bueno, pasamos la tarde mientras yo le enseñaba como se llamaban las cosas que podía ver y como se pronunciaban las cosas que ya conocía, claro, todo a base de dibujos, y lo primero que le enseñe a decir fue : "perdón por lo que te hice", pero la potra solo aprendió a decirlo y se negó a expresármelo.

Llegó la noche y la pegaso bostezó y decidió acostarse a dormir, pero antes de que lo hiciera, hice que prometiera no volverme a atar durante la noche, rainbow dash acepto mientras se reía y luego se acomodó para dormir.

Esa noche yo estaba muy feliz de que todo resultara bien a pesar del golpe que me dio y de que casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando me extendió su pezuña para el brohoof. Además, ella me mostró que confiaba en mí y que yo podía confiar en ella cuando la dejé sola un momento mientras me iba corriendo a la mansión para buscar más cereal y algunas frutas (no la podía alimentarla a fuerza de solo cereal), y al regresar ella seguía allí tranquila y ni siquiera intentó matarme. No se ustedes, pero para mí, eso fue una muestra de confianza y también el hecho que se quedara justo donde la dejé.

Luego de que la pegaso se durmiese, pensé en que cuando amaneciera le intentaría convencer de irnos a la mansión, pero justo cuando pensé en la mansión, pensé en esos trolos del carajo que habitaban en ella y que de seguro no tardarían en volver de sus vacaciones. En fin, ya que sabía que sus huesos estaban mejor de lo que pensé hace algunas noches y que además no podíamos quedarnos en el bosque mucho tiempo, pues podría empezar a llover y ahí si nos joderíamos, pensé que lo mejor sería llevarla a la mansión y tratar de esconderla.

**_-"Mañana veré como le hago"-_** dije en mi mente mientras pensaba en como ocultar a rainbow de los demás.

...

Amaneció y rainbow dash ya estaba lista para partir, sin embargo, como no podía caminar bien debido a su pata rota y colgada a su cuello, tuve que subirla a mi espalda. Gracias a que es una pegaso atlética y a que tiene huesos huecos por ser voladora, era bastante mas ligera de lo que se podía ver a simple vista, así que no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para subirla en mi espalda y remolcarla a la mansión, obvio, tuve que demostrarle que no podía caminarse todo el trayecto, pues no le emocionaba mucho la idea de que la cargaran.

En fin, caminamos mientras practicábamos diálogos en español y luego rainbow dash me pregunto:

**-¿jéxust... llamar... jéx? - **Dijo dificultosamente rainbow dash mientras se asomaba a un costado de mi cabeza en un tono algo alegre.

-**Solo si tú me dejas llamarte Rainbow. - **Le respondí entrecerrando los ojos.

**-*equestriano* hecho. –** me dice la pegaso mientras sonríe. (el "*equestriano*" quiere decir que dijo algo en su idioma natal y luego dijo, pues lo que sigue, es decir, ella quiso decir "trato hecho" pero no sabe decir "trato", y por ende lo dijo en equestriano.). Este fue uno de los primeros diálogos que tuvimos en el que se pudo entender bien lo que rainbow me quiso decir.

Se lo que dirán: "¿porque no le pediste llamarla dashie?", pues eso es porque "dashie" es un termino cariñoso y de ternura, y como se habrán dado cuenta, nuestra relación no se basaba exactamente en la ternura...¡¿PORQUEEEEEEEEEE?, lo siento, ya volví, continuemos...

Llegamos a la mansión, y al entrar, acomodé a la pegaso en el sofá de la sala al frente de la tele, la cual aun seguía sin cable... pinche Kevin... luego fui a la cochera a buscar una caja de cartón grande para recoger el desastre que hice cuando venía a buscar cosas.

[...Nota: La mansión : al entrar llegas directamente a la sala, donde hay un sofá verde obscuro al frente de una televisión mas o menos grande y una pequeña mesa, hay varios adornos mas pero no son relevantes aquí, quizás haga un dibujo, en fin, a tu izquierda verás unas escaleras que llevan al balcón del segundo piso, en dicho balcón están las puertas para las habitaciones (que son dos y una es mía), el balcón acaba en otra escalera al otro lado de la sala. atrás del sofá (en el centro debajo del balcón) se encuentra un pasillo que contiene varias habitaciones y al final del mismo está la cocina.]

¿Te has hecho una idea?

Cuando volví la pegaso solo se me quedó mirando mientras yo recogía las cosas que tiré, y de repente, empiezan a sonar unas llaves a las afueras de la mansión. Quedé totalmente pálido y mi mente empezó de nuevo a procesar datos muy rápido solo por escuchar ese sonido de las llaves tronando entre sí, si cabrón, eran Kevin y los demás que se aproximaban a la puerta.

Entré en pánico mientras la pegaso me veía extremadamente confundida ya que yo estaba saltando y mirando para todos lados y no dejaba de mover las manos como loco, entonces rainbow dash me dijo algo en equestriañol y yo la voltee a ver y cuando lo hice la perilla de la puerta empezó a sonar, fue cuando me desesperé como un pendejo y aventé a rainbow dash dentro de la caja de cartón, la cerré y al tiro entraron los weones y me vieron abrazando una gran caja.

**-Y tú para que chingados le metes mano a la de la recepción.-**preguntó mazzota conversando con xcabex.

**-Es que estaba bien rica ~.-**respondió xcabex en tono pervertido.

**- Ehmm ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí, jéxust?-**Me preguntó Kevin en un tono acusador mientras todos los demás paraban de hablar y fijaban su vista en mí y mi caja de cartón.

**-ehmm, ham, ehmm, aasfsafasfsag...¡YURI!-** grité lo primero que se me ocurrió y salí corriendo y sudando a mi habitación.

Todos quedaron "WTF" ante mi respuesta pero…

**-¡Ey!, párate ahí –** gritó el Dei antes de que yo pudiera abrir la puerta de mi habitación.

Continuara.


	3. capitulo 3: Decisión

**Y alfin, luego de 1 semana pude tocar mi pc para escribirles este capitulo que de por si es algo corto, pero es que no ando muy claro estos dias y meh.**

**Los personajes nombrados a continuacion (kevin, mazzota, xcabex, dei) fueron en su mayoria creados por amigos mios y me dieron permiso para ponerlos en la historia de la mansion y por ende aparecen en este capitulo.**

**En fin, los dejo con este capitulo y espero que les guste, contiene mas dialogos que explicaciones así que no sera tan largo.**

* * *

><p>Antes de seguir con mi historia, debo, obviamente, presentarles al grupo de dementes con los que solía vivir y como eran en ese entonces (solo les daré descripciones por encima, es decir, no profundizare mucho en sus personalidades y habilidades especiales):<p>

Empecemos por _**Kevin, **_bueno, el es el típico tipo "serio", frío y calculador con un corazón de hielo. Pero no siempre es así, a veces se encabrona. Jejejeje. Fue electo "Presidente de la Mansión" por los votos desinteresados de los demás. El es un "demonio", literalmente hablando. Tenía, y sigue teniendo apariencia emo, es decir, piel blanca pálida, cabello negro, largo, y un fleco cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo, su ropa era una chaqueta negra con llamas en la parte inferior, una camiseta verde obscuro, un pantalón negro como su alma y varias sudaderas en los brazos de distintos colores, verde obscuro, morado y azul obscuro.

_Luego tenemos a_**_ Mazzota_**_( Mazz, como yo lo llamo_)**,** el es un maestro de la informática, un hacker como dios manda. Si se hubiese metido a la universidad en aquel entonces hubiese sido un ingeniero en sistemas fácilmente gracias a su gran capacidad intelectual y afición a las computadoras. Lamentablemente la máscara que le otorga los poderes lo dejó un poco loco. Con el tiempo logró controlar dicha locura, sin embargo esta no desapareció por completo. Solía llevar siempre su máscara, la cual se parece a una "lolface" (cara sonriente con la mirada desviada diagonalmente hacia arriba), pero se dejó de eso al darse cuenta de que la máscara lo hacía actuar como un verdadero maniaco. Su ropa de siempre consistía en tener el pelo corto y llevar una gorra tipo skate, una chaqueta negra con algunos detalles en blanco y un pantalón ancho con cinturón.

_Damas y caballeros, _**_Xcabex_**_(cabex, como yo le digo), _un joven ninja (aunque ya no tan joven) bastante pervertido (esto si lo sigue siendo). Es bastante extrovertido e impredecible, nunca sabes que va a hacer después. Su vestimenta era la de un Ninja cualquiera, pero lo que lo diferenciaba de los demás era el símbolo que tenía en la placa dorada de la venda roja atada a su cabeza, el cual representaba el Clan Ínfernus, que fue donde se entrenó y logró ingresar gracias a la ayuda de Kevin. Tiene nacionalidad chilena.

_Y Llegamos al _**_Dei, _**_el es el genio, el sabiondo, el científico loco, el mecánico, es un pene erecto en cuando a mecánica y la pirotecnia se refiere, no hace falta decir que es un gran aficionado de dichas materias. Su inteligencia está por encima de la de Mazzotta pero al igual que el, no se toma tan apecho eso de ser inteligente. Es _rubio, tiene pelo largo y lo llamamos "Dei" por su parecido con el personaje del anime "naruto", como es rubio y le gustan las explosiones, pues bueno. Incluso insistimos tanto con eso, que se puso la coleta y el fleco representativo de Deidara, y empezó a vestir idéntico a él, con chaquetas de cuello sin doblar, aunque a veces se ponía una bata akatsuki de cosplay que compró en una convención. También explota cosas como por arte de magia, pero no me quiso decir como lo hace.

_Y por último, tenemos a _**_Okami_**_(Oka, como yo lo llamo)_, es un perro parlante parecido al del videojuego "Okami", de allí su nombre. Es bastante sabio, pues a pesar de ser pequeño, tiene varios de cientos de años, esto debido a que es en parte "inmortal", viene del mismo sitio que Kevin, de hecho, Okami es mascota de Kevin. El lugar que les mencioné antes yo lo apodé inframundo, pero ya luego hablaremos un poco de ello. Su pelaje es blanco con algunas manchas rojas y un mechón en la cabeza en plan cresta que le cubre la frente y parte de los ojos hasta la nuca, casi como un caballo.

"aja, y si viviste con todos estos… ¿con que cara osas hablar de lógica alguna?" …emmm, ¡mira una vaca!

...

Bien ahora que saben más (no lo suficiente, pero meh, procuro no relatar lo no relevante aquí), prosigamos con la historia…

**-¿Por qué está todo regado?** – preguntó Dei en voz alta mientras pateaba uno de los cojines que dejé en el suelo.

**- ¡Oye, dame yuri, no seas egoísta! –** gritó xcabex con una mirada pervertida sobre la caja.

**- Ehm, ahhh, asfasfgasfgfas ¡UNA FIESTA!-** grité con una falsa sonrisa esperando zafarme del problema en el que me había metido a la par que intentaba controlar los empujones de la pegaso que estaba dentro de la caja sin enterarse de nada.

-**claro, una fiesta, ¿y de qué era?, ¿Del orgullo gay?** – dijo Dei mientras recogía algunos pelos que Rainbow Dash dejó en el sofá.

**-ehm ejeje-** Reí nervioso al no saber qué responderle al hijo puta.

**-Además, ¿una fiesta?, ¿tú? , ¿Y aquí?, Quién...-** Y antes de que Dei pudiera terminar con sus veinte peguntas.

**-¡MIRA UN ESPÍA!** – grité mientras señalaba detrás del Dei y me metía rápidamente a mi habitación, la cual estaba en el segundo piso. (Nota: Me refería a un espía del juego team fortress 2)

Coloqué la caja en la cama, aseguré la puerta y la bloquee con mi espalda. Cuando voltee hacia la caja, pude ver como cierta pegaso de color celeste sacaba su cabeza de la caja y me veía muy enfadada.

-**Hola ~** - le dije a la pegaso con una sonrisa nerviosa y un ojo temblando.

Rainbow dash se quedo pensativa un momento y luego volvió a fruncir el ceño.

**- ¡¿Gué perdón?** – Gritó muy enojada.

Simplemente no pude evitar soltar una enorme carcajada por la incoherencia que se había mandado, por otro lado, Rainbow Dash no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta que se había equivocado de palabra y de que yo, el desconsiderado más grande del mundo, me estaba cayendo de la risa.

**- Creo que te refieres a "¿Qué paso?**"- le dije entre risas a la pegaso, la cual me miraba con desprecio y una expresión que decía: "no tiene gracia".**- Bueno, emm**- decía mientras recobraba la postura y pensaba en cómo explicarle a Rainbow por qué la metí en la caja, cuando de repente.

**- Hora del heentaiii**~ **-** Cantó xcabex colocando unas escaleras en mi ventana.

**- Ay verga, ay verga, ay verga – **decía mientras me empezaba a desesperar.-**_"¿por qué tuve que decir Yuri, coño?".- _**Me preguntaba desesperándome cada vez más.

Entonces el Ninja con sed de perversión empezó a subir la escalera, por lo que me terminé de desesperar y rápidamente corrí para empujarle la cabeza a Rainbow Dash dentro de la caja volviéndola a empaquetar con un tic nervioso en mi ojo y moviendo las manos como un epiléptico. La pegaso se resistió e intentó salir de la caja golpeando la tapa, así que acabé poniéndola en el suelo y acostándome encima de ella (hablo de la caja, no sean tan…).

**-Hey jéxust, dame esa caja ~ –** Cantó el Ninja pervertido en un tono de demencia tras asomar su cabeza por la ventana mientras mojaba de baba la parte de su máscara donde debía estar su boca.

-**¡Jamás!** –Le grité mientras dejaba la caja y me ponía en guardia.

**- Así que osas desafiarme, ¡A MI!, EL GRAN Y POD- ¡DAME ESA WEÁ! –**gritó el chileno mientras se abalanzaba sobre la caja que él creía que contenía Yuri.

**– ¡No! ¡Sácate de aquí! –** le grité al maniaco mientras este me intentaba quitar la caja donde estaba Rainbow Dash que seguía sin enterarse de nada.

**- No hasta que me des algún Yuri** – replicó el Ninja pervertido, cuando de repente, Rainbow Dash sacó su cabeza de la caja una vez más y ambos paramos de halar la caja.

La pegaso estaba algo mareada por tanto ajetreo. Pero luego de un momento sacudió sucabeza y gritó enojada algo en equestriano. Yo por mi parte puse cara de "pwned" y sentí como todo se iba a la mierda.

**-Por favor, no seas mamón, cállate un poquito, no la cagues, que somos amigos, coño.** - le dije al Cabex con mi voz algo quebradiza y la mirada tan pérdida como mi fe en que el ninja me hiciera caso.

**-¿lol? Quisaweá, LOOOOL, esto... esto no es Yuri... aunque se supone que es lesbiana, así que en todo caso no mentiste del todo, mmmm, en cualquier caso... ¡JÉXUST TIENE UN PONY! –**gritó a todo pulmón el Ninja pervertido mientras a mí se me salía el alma por la boca.

Ey ey aclarando, yo no se lo dije, ni tampoco creo que Rainbow Dash sea lesbiana, el averiguó ese dato solito y yo ni idea tenía...

**-¡Rainbow rápido, pégale!-** le dije a la pegaso mientras me golpeaba la palma de la mano con mi puño.

Rainbow Dash me hizo caso y golpeo fuerte a xcabex con su pezuña buena, que esta vez si fue muy efectiva, pero...

**- ¡EL PONY ME PEGÓ! –** gritó xcabex luego de que rainbow lo golpeara.

**-Y ahora que se supone que...-** dije desesperado antes de oír la puerta explotar**.- me cago en todo lo cagable ya me jodí…**- me resigné bajando la cabeza.

**-Bien, ¿qué es lo que…pasa?** – preguntó Dei, pero al ver la cabeza de Rainbow Dash saliendo de la caja se golpeo la cara haciendo una "facepaw" mientras soltaba un gran suspiro.  
><strong><br>**- ¿Qué ocurre?**** – se oyó preguntar a Kevin acercándose a la habitación, y al asomarse.

**-Jéxust tiene un pony… -**le dijo Dei a Kevin, quien puso cara de: "este aweoniao, otra vez cagándola".

**-¡Junta!** – Gritó Kevin convocando una reunión.

Todos estaban hasta la madre de que yo hiciera "idioteces" por la serie (mas que todos Kevin), así que yo ya sabía lo que se me venía encima.

…

En la junta, todos estábamos sentados en sillas al frente de Kevin, este caminaba de un lado a otro muy enojado. Rainbow dash se había quedado sola en la habitación de arriba.

-**Como…para que…o sea… como es que estás tan pendejo como para pintar un pony y traerlo aquí…te dejamos una semana sólo y tú vas y-** me dijo Kevin en tono de regaño.

-**No entiendes, no está pintada, ella es...**- le intenté explicar a Kevin, pero este me interrumpió.

**- ¿La real? -** dijo Kevin en un tono de burla – **Aguanta,** **no me digas, la encontraste en esa caja de cartón que tenias y ahora la vas a criar como si fuera tu hija. -**– Kevin seguía burlándose.

Mientras discutíamos, los demás estaban en silencio, a excepción una que otra risita del Dei.

**-¡No carajo!-** grité mientras me levantaba. – **no sé como llego aquí pero. **- intenté explicar nuevamente pero volví a ser interrumpido.

**- ¡Ya!, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo acá, ¿votos a favor para que el poni e Jéxust se valla? –** Preguntó Kevin a los demás que estaban sentados.

**-¡No mamen…! -** exclamé cuando oí lo que había dicho sin siquiera dejarme hablar.

**-Os recuerdo que nos puede liar una buena en gastos como se quede, además de las cosas que puede y va a romper, como Jéxust no trabaja ni trae ingresos de ningún tipo a esta casa, quienes van a mantener al poni vamos a ser nosotros. Sin mencionar, claro, que aquí nadie sabe nada de cómo cuidar esa cosa. Además estos bichos no controlan el esfínter y como se haga en la alfombra yo lo mato. – ****Agregó Kevin.****  
><strong>  
><strong>-Pero, cabrón... –<strong> Intenté objetar pero cuando volteé todos ya se lo habían pensado.

Empezaron a levantar las manos xcabex y okami, el perro, si, un perro, ¿y yo no puedo tener a Rainbow?, esto paso por mi mente cuando lo vi.

"pero un perro es más fácil de cuidar que un ña ñañaña ñaña" estas conmigo o en mi contra…además, rainbow es 20% mas cool que un perro,... y tiene alas.

**-No sé, quizás Jéxust pueda tener su poni, si eso lo hace feliz no me importa que se lo quede. Podemos amarrarlo a un árbol para que no cause problemas. -** dijo el Dei.

Mazzotta por su parte se quedó callado mirando hacia arriba. Yo no podía saber la expresión de su cara debido a su máscara, pero parecía algo preocupado. Cuando voltee hacia arriba, ahí estaba Rainbow Dash observando la situación, apoyada en el balcón del segundo piso.

**- Bueno, parece que tengo el último voto. Ya que jéxust es el causante del problema, su voto no cuenta, así que me toca decidir a mí. -** dijo el emo cabrón. – **mmm... ¿tu poni sabe orinar afuera?** – preguntó.

**- pues… no s**- intente responder a su pregunta pero me interrumpió.

**- ¡Entonces se va!, fin de la junta. -** dijo el ser vil con cara de satisfacción. –**Déjalo en cualquier descampado muy lejos de aquí, tienes hasta la tarde para hacerlo. Al regresar, te quiero limpiando todo este desastre. - **añadió

**-¿Ah si? ¡¿pues sabes lo que te digo?!, ¡que a tomar por culo con toda está mierda!... me voy con ella, pero a vivir, y no voy a volver un coño de la madre. - **le conteste encabronado a Kevin.

**-Bien, ahí está la puerta.** – me contestó subestimando mi decisión. –**Si prefieres ir a probar tu suerte con un animal en medio del bosque, está bien por mí, si mueres me harías un favor. Ya hacía falta algo de tranquilidad por aquí. - **añadió en un tono calmado y queriendo deshacerse de mí.

Los demás simplemente guardaron silencio.

**-Oye jéxust, ¿no deberías pensarlo mejor?** – me preguntó xcabex.

Por un lado estaban mis amigos, mis compañeros de toda la vida y por el otro la pegaso Rainbow Dash, de la que aparentemente sabía relativamente poco y había conocido hace como cuatro días atrás. Miré al suelo, luego los vi a todos y al mirar al frente, desvíe mi mirada hacia arriba y pude ver a la poni aun apoyada en el balcón mirándome con sus profundos ojos fucsias. Por último cerré los ojos con fuerza, y al abrirlos…

**-Me voy**.- dije en tono muy bajo.

_X_cabex bufó decepcionado.

**-¡Perfecto!, recoge tus cosas y te largas ya mismo. -** dijo en tono de satisfacción el señor emo. Al fin se deshizo de mí el cabrón...

Todos se levantaron y se fueron a hacer sus cosas. A juzgar por esta reacción, supongo que creyeron que regresaría en cuestión de días.

"¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión?", bueno, además de que todos fueron cabrones conmigo, al cerrar los ojos, lo único que pude ver fue a Rainbow Dash, y es que no solo me fui con ella porque fuese el personaje, si no porque si lo analizas bien, ella es una pegaso parlante, no tiene a nadie más de su especie en este planeta, está sola en un mundo que no conoce, lejos de sus amigas y su hogar, habla un idioma incomprensible, y este mundo, es una mierda, lleno de gente cruel que la lastimaría al momento de acercarse solo por el hecho de verse extraña. Si la abandonaba no solo pasaría hambre y moriría sin enterarse de que fue lo que pasó con ella, si no que para colmo estaría totalmente sola, ya no se trataba de si era o no Rainbow Dash, si no de que era mi amiga y necesitaba mi ayuda más de lo que ella creía. No iba a abandonarla así como así, yo también había estado solo antes de llegar a la mansión y no es muy bonito que digamos.

…

Empaqué todo, desde mi ropa hasta mi computadora (lo más importante, obvio), llevé suficiente fruta y todo el cereal que compré para alimentar a la pegaso. Como no tenía maleta después de que cierta "animala" la mutilase, todo lo tuve que meter en bolsas de basura y luego lo monte en un carrito que me dio Kevin para llevar mis cosas.

…

Se hizo de tarde, el cielo estaba nublado y yo listo para irme a ver que me deparaba el destino. Iba a empezar a caminar cuando una voz me detuvo.

**-¿Es la real, no es cierto?** – Al voltear pude ver que se trataba del enmascarado de la "lolface", Mazzota.

**-seeh** – dije en tono melancólico volteando a ver Rainbow, quien se había quedado dormida encima de las bolsas. Esto me saco una pequeña sonrisa.

Fui hacia ella y la cubrí con mi chaqueta por el frío.

-**Genial, ¿Y cómo es que la encontraste?**- preguntó Mazzota en un tono de asombro.

**-¿Te digo la verdad?, ni puta idea… -** le respondí al Mazz.** – Cayó de la nada frente a mí y... pues aquí está. -**

**-Bien, pero creo que deberías empezar a cuidar mejor tu lenguaje, es decir, no creo que quieras que Rainbow Dash empiece a decir groserías por todos lados**.- me advirtió el enmascarado.

**-Supongo que tienes razón, después de todo le estoy enseñando español, y no quisiera oírla expresarse como yo.** – recapacité un poco y de repente...

**-¡Hey papi-dashie!** – Gritaba el Dei mientras se acercaba corriendo.

No pude evitar sentir vergüenza al oír cómo me había llamado. Pero parecía que Dei también se dio cuenta de que la poni que traje realmente era Rainbow Dash.

**-Toma, de seguro lo necesitaras para prosperar un poco... antes de morir de hambre.-** dijo Dei mientras me entregaba algo de dinero. **– Ah claro, cuando despierte, no se te olvide preguntarle por mí si es lesbiana o no**.- añadió Dei antes de irse caminando a la mansión.

**-¡¿Y tu para que quieres saber eso?!**– le pregunté mientras se alejaba.

**-¡No sé, curiosidad!** – gritó Dei antes de entrar a la mansión.

**-Jajajá, en fin, buena suerte amigo, demuéstrales a ese grupo de pendejos que puedes hacerte cargo de ella tú solo... yo sé que podrás**. – dijo mazz mientras me extendía la mano.

**-Gracias por tu apoyo, Mazzo.-** le respondí mientras le daba la mano. – **bien, me largo. Se hará de noche y debo encontrar sitio donde establecer mi campamento base**.- dije con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba al carrito y empezaba a arrastrarlo.

**-¡Oye pero recuerda, si necesitas ayuda con algo, no dudes en pedírmela!** – me gritó Mazzotta cuando empecé a adentrarme en el bosque.

**-¿No que yo podía solo?-** le bromee un poco. – **jeje, ¡gracias de todas formas... y golpea al Kevin por mí**! **¡¿vale?! **– le grité con una sonrisa mientras seguía arrastrado el carrito con las bolsas y la pegaso durmiente. No sabía si estaba siendo muy perezosa o ya era hora de dormir en Equestria, en fin, al menos todavía podía mover el carrito a pesar de todo lo que llevaba encima.

…

Al llegar a un sitio que me pareció seguro, desperté a la pegaso y empecé a desempacar y a levantar la tienda de dormir para rainbow dash, yo me quedaría afuera, no me importaba dormir en el pasto, y después de todo, quería mantenerla a salvo de cualquier ardilla malévola.

…

Cayó la noche. Yo y la pegaso estábamos practicando español sentados alrededor de una de fogata mal hecha.

**-…Y a esto se le dice "traición".-** la explicaba a Rainbow mientras señalaba un dibujo que hice de la junta.- **espera te enseño que es un "amargado"**.- añadí mientras me ponía dibujar a Kevin.

**-Oye jéx…-**me dice la pegaso en un tono algo triste.

**-¿Qué pasa?** – le pregunté algo curioso por su tono de voz.

**-No…estoy…en equestria… ¿si?** – preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras hacía pausas para pensar en la palabra que seguía y así no equivocarse. Pero como no se le puede enseñar a nadie todo el diccionario de español en 2 días, entonces solo decía palabras que ya más o menos sabía su significado. De todas maneras ya casi se le puede entender bien, después de todo, fue como una clase intensiva de español, es decir, tenía las alas vendadas, una pata enyesada y encima estaba conmigo. No tenía muchas opciones que digamos.

**-No amiga, es más, eso quisiera yo, pero no, no estamos en equestria. -** Respondí a la pregunta melancólica de la poni, quien al oír la respuesta, bajo la mirada muy triste y decepcionada, como cuando repruebas un examen de matemáticas que creías haber sacado la máxima nota.

Al parecer ella creía que el bicho raro era yo, y que aun seguía en Equestria, sin embargo, ahora parecía haberse percatado de lo perdida que estaba. El mazazo fue brutal para ella.

**-Ya…veo**- dijo rainbow dash muy triste **– oye y…perdón por...mi culpa…*equetriano* de tu casa…-** se disculpó con la mirada abajo aun. Yo no podía ver sus ojos pero creí ver una pequeña lágrima caer en el pasto.

**-Tranquila rainbow, no fue tu culpa, ellos no querían que tú te quedaras allá, así que yo me vine contigo.-** le expliqué a la pegaso, la cual usó su cola para envolverse.- **no te pongas así rainbow, te ayudaré a regresar a tu casa, pero primero, quisiera saber como fue que llegaste aquí.-**no, no sabría cómo ayudarla a regresar a Equestria, pero no quería verla triste…me rompía el alma en tres.

**-No…entiendo,…yo estoy…volar… y intenté…hacer un *equestriano*…y volar más…rápido que…*equestriano*,… y lo *equestriano*, pero solo…*equestriano*… ver…muchos colores y…sentir más…rápido de lo *equestriano*… luego…estaba *equestriano* en ese…árbol…donde me *equestriano*…-** Al parecer la pegaso entendió mi petición… y la respondió como pudo, pero aun seguía mirada abajo y su cola envolviéndola cada vez más fuerte.

Luego de encajar algunas piezas en el rompecabezas que fue su explicación, pude dar con datos que me ayudaron a imaginar cómo llegó.

**_-"colores, rapidez, rayos, viento y succión, quizás fue un portal, o un agujero de gusano, o quizás trolestia hizo su trabajo".-_** pensé mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace unos días y veía a la pegaso, pero esta interrumpió mis pensamientos.

**-¿Y…ahora…donde…vamos a…estar?** –preguntó la pegaso a punto de empezar a llorar, pero debido a mi presencia decidió aguantar las ganas y respiró profundo.

Yo era el que iba a empezar a llorar, solo por verla así.

**-No te preocupes por eso, tengo un plan. –** le respondí, intentando no estallar en lágrimas.

Verla triste me hacía polvo y me deprimía bastante pensar en cómo se sentía...intenta ponerte tú en su lugar y veras a lo que me refiero.

**-Está…bien…iré a…dormir…y gracias…por todo…-** me dijo muy triste y decepcionada mientras cojeaba hacia la tienda sin dejar que le viera les ojos.

**-Ey, rainbow**.- llamé a la pegaso.

**-¿qué?-** dijo la triste pony mientras giraba un poco la cabeza hacia mí.

**-¿Quieres un abrazo?-** le pregunté a la pegaso mientras extendía mis brazos.

Rainbow Dash resopló melancólicamente y terminó de entrar a la tienda.

**_-"un abrazo, ¿enserio?"_**…**_"tenía que intentarlo"_** – pensé mientras veía a rainbow entrar cabizbaja a la tienda. **_- "En fin, ¿Que me deparará el destino?, sin casa, en el bosque y con una rainbow dash deprimida por soledad. Valla que la vida me la puso difícil esta vez, pero a pesar de eso, todas las piezas están cayendo justo donde e pintado las equis…"-_** pensé mientras me echaba en el pasto y veía el cielo obscuro**.-** "**_Aun así... extraño a la Rainbow Dash violenta de antes, no soy masoquista ni nada pero, prefiero verla feliz o estresada en lugar de verla deprimida… ¿cómo haré para animarla?", al menos mis diagnósticos médicos fueron erróneos, pues no está tan quebradiza ni tan adolorida como yo pensé.-_**

.

.

. 

…continuara…

* * *

><p>Y así acaba esta parte de la historia.<p>

Recuerden dejar reviews que son muy importantes para mi, asi me entero en donde estoy metiendo la pata y donde lo hago bien. Cualquier duda respecto a los personajes "nuevos" (que para ustedes son unos completos desconocidos, claro) me la pueden decir por un mensaje y yo intentare contestarsela. Ah y si algo esta incomprensible en el capitulo me avisan rapidamente para correjirlo (digo esto porque les estoy poniendo un saco de personajes nuevos y cualquier cosa que yo descarte puede ser confusa para ustedes), pero si entendieron todo haganmelo saber tambien.**  
><strong>


	4. Capitulo 4:La operación Mostaza Cableada

¡Buenos días, noches, tardes, madruagadas y mañanas gente! No, no morí, no, tampoco el fic. Enealidad estab en el cole presionado por una obra, un baile, examenes, y una profesora que nos metieron a ultima hora a chingarnos la vida. Y es por eso que no pude subir este capitulo antes, aunque tambien el hecho de haberme tardado me ayudó a planear mas hechos futuros, a madurar ideas y hacer nacer otras así que todo es pura ganancia.

Que les puedo decir de este capitulo, no joda, que no les puedo decir de este capitulo: Es casi el triple de largo de lo que fué el segundo, se comió 26 hojas en el word así que hagan tiempo y no se duerman no sean malos conmigo :(. La verdad es que me divertí escribiendolo y espero que ustedes se diviertan leyendolo.

Recuerden que sigo siendo primerizo y aun no soy experto, nisiquiera llego a aficionado en esto de hacer fanfics (con solo 4 capitulos de un primer fic no creo haber aprendido lo suficiente). Con esto no les estoy pidiendo piedad, ok, si un poco de peidad. Pero lo que quiero decirles de verdad, es que me digan como puedo mejorar mi escritura porque quiero escribir esta historia de la mejor forma que me sea posible (dentro de mis limites obviamente).

Bueno, ya los dejo porque tienen un trecho largo que leerse justo abajo. Si estas leyendo esto, te agradezco mucho por haberme seguido hasta el capitulo 4 o haber esperado que este saliese para leerlo. Enserio muchisimas gracias.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Amaneció, y la claridad no tardó demasiado en golpearme el rostro.

**-¡Aaahh! Sol del carajo déjame en paz.-** grité con voz rasposa al cielo con los ojos cerrados mientras me arrastraba por el suelo hacia la sombra de los árboles._**-"¿No que cuidarías tu lenguaje?"…"Todo a su tiempo, además, rainbow está dormida"- **_pensaba mientras miraba la tienda donde se suponía estaba la pegaso.-_**"No creo que esté dormida, es decir, mira el sol. Está alto en el cielo, deben ser entre las ocho y las diez de la-"-"¿que eres un reloj de sol o que?"…"no es el punto…"**_.-Me limpie los ojos y me dirigí hacia la tienda para ver si rainbow dash seguía dormida..

_**-"No creo que debamos entrar"…"¿porque no?"…"estaríamos invadiendo su privacidad. Que tal si esta haciendo "cosas de yeguas""…"pues le tomamos una foto y la subimos Internet. ¿Problem?"…"ni siquiera tenemos cámara, además que antes tendríamos que sobrevivir a"-"jodete voy a entrar".-**_ y abrí la tienda.

Lo siento, era de mañana, me acababa de despertar, mi razonamiento estaba de vacaciones en ese momento.

**-Daaashie ~ -** Dije mientras asomaba la cabeza dentro de la tienda y todo lo que pude ver fue el montón de sabanas donde debería estar dormida la pegaso, pero en su lugar, solo había algunos pelos de su cola_**.-**_**Ya se porque no puede ser infiel….-**dije en tono bajo mientras me reía solo y miraba el desorden y el montón de pelos que había dejado rainbow dash en su "cama"_**.-"¡¿Que carajo te pasa? rainbow se fue a la verga y tu aquí estupideando con bromas que ni dan risa"…"tranquilo. Mira eso, dejo un rastro de cabellos arco iris que se dirigen al bosque, será fácil seguirla. Y creo que debemos comprarle un shampoo anti-caídas cuanto antes.".- **_ pensaba mientras seguía el camino de cabellos arco iris, el cual no era exactamente un camino, solo uno que otro pelo multicolor enredado en el pasto o en un arbusto**.-¡Chúpate esa dora!.-**grité algo ronco, refiriéndome a Dora la exploradora**.-que camino amarillo ni que ocho cuartos. ¡Me voy por el camino multicolor! A la verga tu y tu…¿que carajos estoy diciendo?…-**

Yo aun seguía medio aweonao por haberme acabado de despertar. Encontré a rainbow dash a varios metros del "campamento", acurrucada contra un árbol en posición fetal. Aun seguía dormida. Sonreí y me agache para verla de cerca, pero al hacerlo la pegaso empezó a abrir ligeramente sus ojos, luego movió la cabeza desesperadamente como si estuviera buscando algo y entonces…

**-Hola rainbow-** le dije a la pegaso en un tono alegre y algo soñoliento.

Rainbow dash paro de mover su cabeza y al mirarme agachado junto a ella bajo sus orejas y sus grandes ojos empezaron a humedecerse; fue entonces cuando se dio la vuelta intentando esconder su cara de mí. Esto me recordó que durante la noche escuche algunos pequeños ruidos en el bosque, pero los ignoré pensando que fue "un no se que que se yo" y seguí durmiendo. Se me vino un pensamiento de que quizás rainbow dash quiso huir, pero tal parece que el dolor inducido por la fría daga de la soledad no la dejó llegar muy lejos.

**-¿Tan feo estoy?-** le dije a la pegaso aun con mi humor mañanero. Pero al verla bien caí en cuenta de lo que pasaba y mi mente se restauro como si fuese un transformer convirtiéndose en auto o viceversa.**-Dash, no llores, enserio…que yo…yo me pongo a llorar aquí contigo y no hay quien nos pare.-**le dije mientras sentía como se me aguaban los ojos y se me vaciaba el alma por verla sufrir tanto.-**…**_**"carajo, ¡concéntrate y di algo inteligente!".-**_Yo intentaba pensar en como calmar a la pegaso que estaba aguantando sus sentimientos como si fuesen pescados en una red.-**Yo entiendo por lo que estás pasando, entiendo como te sientes, por eso es que me tienes aquí, yo quiero...-**le dije a la pegaso, la cual se empezó a arrastrar lejos de mí de manera desesperada.-**ayudarte…-**

Mientras más se alejaba se empezaba a poner algo temblorosa. Ya no pudo evadir más su realidad. Y empezó a derrumbarse poco a poco…

**-¿¡Pero rainbow a donde se supone que vas! No estamos en equestria entiéndelo…-**dije ya apunto de escupir mi corazón de tanta presión y desesperación que sentía por el hecho de no poder calmarla**.-sé como te sientes, y muy bien.-**no sabía que decirle y yo ya iba a empezar a llorar también porque la veía cada vez mas debilitada…intentando negarse a una realidad que le había arrebatado a toda su familia y amigos...

Rainbow dio un intento por levantarse del suelo para cojear pero se rindió con un suspiro y se dejó caer mientras se escuchaba su llanto.

**-Rainb.-**intenté decirle algo pero ella me interrumpió al instante.

**-¡NO!...¡*questriano*!...¡T-tú…!...no entiendo…**-decía mientras su voz se deformaba por el llanto y se cubría la cabeza.-**¡tú no entiendo** **somo me **_***questriano***_**!- **me gritó la pegaso mientras volteaba a verme. De sus ojos no paraban de salir lágrimas, su dolor se podía apreciar en su cara llena de ira y miedo. Sus errores de pronunciación eran lo de menos ahora.

**-Que…yo…no…-** la pegaso me había dado donde más me duele…-** Te equivocas….-**le dije mientras me llevaba la mano al rostro y me sacaba las lagrimas**.-no tienes idea de mi, quien soy, ni de mi pasado… ¿Crees que no se como te sientes?-**mis ojos ya no estaban aguados. Tenía el tema algo superado y hablar de el me dejaba frío, en otras palabras, me encontraba mas serio; aunque ustedes no lo puedan creer**.-Yo también perdí a toda mi familia y amigos, mi pueblo entero desapareció por completo…y yo nunca supe ni como, ni cuando, ni por qué…sentí como si hubiese muerto porque ya no…nada, como si estuviese perdido sin comprender absolutamente como carajos pasó…y aun hoy…me sigo sintiendo igual...-**Le contaba a la pegaso mientras la miraba a los ojos; pero mis palabras no salían como yo quería pues estaba algo nervioso y nunca había hablado de ese tema en particular**.-Se que no es nada bonito perder a toda tu familia y amigos de un segundo para otro y quedarse totalmente solo sin nadie que te acompañe y comprenda…pero es que…¡YO ESTOY AQUÍ Y AHORA CONTIGO, PUTAMADR-!, quise decir, yo nunca tuve a nadie que me acompañara… pero tú sí, me tienes aquí contigo pegado a ti como un chicle en el cabello…y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte porque en parte me siento en deuda contigo**.-dije mientras me calmaba un poco.-** Y tendrás que creerme cuando te digo que no estamos en equestria. Porque mas allá de esos árboles no hay ponys, todo lo contrario, hay mas cosas desconocidas para ti… cosas peligrosas y no me refiero a otros como yo…porque ellos…no son como yo...si te encuentran ahora, ellos**_**…*suspiro*-**_ya había olvidado por completo que la pegaso no podía comprender mucho de lo que decía. Pero ella aun seguía mirándome, y la rabia había desaparecido de su rostro.-**Rainbow…por favor confía en mí, no dejaré que nada malo te pase mientras sigas aquí en este mundo. Te ayudaré a regresar a equestria, no se muy bien como lo haré, pero…estoy seguro de que algo se me ocurrirá…tan solo…no me dejes acá con el teléfono en espera.-**refiriéndome a solo. Sé que lo dije mal, pero no me pueden exigir perfección en mis frases cuando rainbow dash estaba llorando delante de mí, coño, el hecho de que pudiese hablar ya era un milagro**.- porque yo jamás de los jamases te dejaré sola. Y si lo hiciese, tendría que haber muerto.-**le dije mientras me acercaba a ella con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Rainbow dash pareció haber entendido lo que intentaba hace (calmarla), pues ya había dejado de llorar y miraba el suelo como si estuviera reflexionando algo. La verdad no se como llegó a comprender, y digo esto porque de no ser así me hubiese ignorado por completo y hubiese seguido arrastrándose hasta el infinito y mas allá. Pero supongo que verme hablándole sin comportarme como un imbecil le hizo comprender qué era lo que le quería decir de manera parafraseada, es decir, si estás llorando y un chino te intenta calmar, tu te das cuenta de lo que el trata de hacer y por lo tanto te sientes apoyado. Al menos eso creo yo.

-**Eres más especial para mí de lo que tú puedas imaginar.- **le decía mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con mi mano. Y menos mal que llevo guantes, porque si no, la hubiese electrocutado.-**¿Brohoof?-**le pregunté a la pegaso mientras ponía mi puño delante de su pezuña.

Aun no estaba seguro si rainbow dash había comprendido lo que le había querido decir, pero luego de unos segundos, esta se frotó los ojos con su pezuña buena y me respondió el brohoof con una débil sonrisa.

"Y… ¿por qué no le diste un abrazo?, hubiera estado más acorde con la situación y… ¿¡como fue que te resististe maldito monstruo sin corazón!", pues verás, decidí que ella sería la que me abrazaría primero, en lugar de yo hacerlo. De ser por mí, yo me la hubiese pasado abrazándola todo el día sin parar, pero si ella me abraza a mí, eso me valdría más que todos los diamantes del mundo. "aun así debiste abrazarla. La pobre estaba muy triste", de haberlo hecho rainbow dash me hubiese alejado con un golpe o hubiese mandado todo lo que dije al carajo porque podría pensar que le dije todo eso como pretexto para abrazarla...además que no creo que le hubiese gustado un abrazo de mi parte, puesto que me hacía dormir como a cinco metros de su tienda. "pero un abrazo hace que-", ¡miren la hora!, debemos seguir con la historia…no se me ocurrió ¿está bien?, "no, a quien carajos se le olvida que-"-¡Sigamos!.

**-Regresemos al campamento. Aun tenemos mucho por caminar**.-le dije a la "reanimada" pegaso mientras me levantaba y le señalaba con el pulgar el camino de regreso.

Entonces rainbow dash se levantó del suelo, pero al intentar caminar se tropezó y volvió a caer, gruñó de frustración y me pregunto algo en equestriano mientras movía su pata rota.

**-No creo que debamos quitarte eso aun rainbow, talvez me haya equivocado e- **_**"que no te entiende, recuerda…",**_** no, no te lo quitaré, ¿Quieres que te cargue o qué?-** le pregunté.

Al oírme, rainbow dash empezó a arrastrarse camino al campamento con cara de "olvídalo, yo puedo sola".

**-¡Ven aquí, rainbow worm!-**exclamé haciendo un juego de palabras.

La atrapé y la cargué patas abajo en mis brazos. Rainbow dash empezó a patear y gritaba una que otra palabra en equestriano.

**-Jajaja quédate quieta.-**le decía entre risas.-**sabes que no puedes caminar**.-Entonces rainbow dash soltó un bufido y me golpeo con su cola.

Aun que no parezca, yo la estaba cuidando. Rainbow dash estaba pasando por una situación difícil, parecida a la que yo pasé hace mucho tiempo, pero mi método no es sentir lastima y mimarla como si fuera una bebé; si no tratarla como la he tratado desde que la conocí en persona, o pony…en fin, no quería que se quedara pensando en que está sola o que le tengo lastima; quería que pensara que está conmigo, que es lo que importaba en ese momento. Y estar conmigo implica lidiar conmigo, y mientras yo la tratara normal y enfocara su atención en mí y mis ridiculeces (uno debe aceptar lo que hace), menos pensaría en el hecho de estar "perdida".

Era pesada, no les mentiré, claro, mas liviana que un pony normal, pero joder, parece que la otra ves que la cargué estaba liviana por no haber comido mucho en varios días, o yo estaba muy animado por tenerla junto a mí que me llené de energía y fuerza; en fin, no me extraña poder cargarla, después de todo yo ya había pasado por mi entrenamiento de guerrero tiempos atras.

...Unos segundos después…

**-Eres…un…*equestriano*.-** me dijo frustrada la pegaso mientras me veía con decepción estando sentada frente a mí.

**-¡Silencio mujer!-**exclamé mientras apoyaba mis manos en mis rodillas intentando no escupir un pulmón.

¡Esta bien, mentí!, en realidad, ¡era más pesada que un elefante montado en un bloque de plomo de 96 pulgadas! [inserte llanto aquí]…"estas exagerando…" así lo sentí yo, te jodes. "el señor gladiador, guerrero o lo que sea, no puede con un pequeño pony de unos 90kg, pobrecito", ¡calla! Además, yo decidí dedicarme a ser mago y de cualquier forma cargarla de esa manera hacía que me fuera (cayera) de frente. "mas prueba de tu debilidad", ¡asd! Sigamos contando la historia ¿quieres?

"Espera. Si era taaan pesada como dices, ¿como la llevaste a la mansión?", ja, puede que mis brazos no sirvan para nada, pero en mi espalda la fuerza que cuenta es la de mis piernas, y de por si, tanto correr como weon me-"no, ya enserio", esta bien, me detenía cada cierto tiempo a tomar aire y tardamos mas de 1 hora en llegar o que se yo, ¿feliz? "mucho".

Bien, entonces rainbow dash empezó cojear hacia donde yo indiqué que quedaba el campamento mientras me dejaba atrás "recogiendo mi pulmón". Al poco tiempo de iniciar su cojeo se frustró y decidió tirarse al suelo para luego empezar a arrastrarse en dirección al campamento.

**-¡Espérame!-** le grité mientras trotaba hacía ella luego de recuperar algo de energía y mi pulmón.-_**"Bien, ahora está lejos de su familia y amigas, sin casa y en manos del weon mas débil y poco atlético del mundo… pobre dashie"..."pero yo…tienes razón, soy una decepción… ¡pero me redimiré!...algún día...".-**_ decía en mi mente mientras veía la pegaso arrastrarse con cara de frustración.

También pensaba que podría hacerse daño al arrastrase tan violentamente contra el suelo, pero si la intentaba tocar, me tiraba a morder...es enserio. De depresiva pasó a agresiva, valla suerte la mía.

_**-"La estamos perdiendo"…"¿Alguna ves la tuvimos?"…"Touché, pero no nos conviene ganarnos su odio"…"pero…**_** I just don't know what went wrong**_**"…"¡Es enserio!"…"Ya lo se, pero ¿como ganarse el cariño de dashie?"…"Fácil, deja de ser tan tú"…"Tu eres yo, así que you argument is invalid"…"deja el ingles…"…"¡never!".-**_ mientras discutía mi estatus con rainbow dash en mi mente, esta paro de arrastrarse y se sacudió. Ya habíamos llegado al campamento.

"¿Y paso arrastrándose todo el camino?", bueno, tampoco estábamos tan lejos del campamento, y yo ya la había cargado algunos metros. Pero no, ella se detuvo varias veces a sacudirse la tierra y a mirarme de mala manera a pesar de lo que le había dicho antes.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que yo me alimentaba de su odio, bwuahahaha, ya les había dicho que prefería verla feliz o frustrada en lugar de verla deprimida ¿no?, pues este es el segundo caso. Claro, a cualquiera le incomodaría esos sentimientos de ira y desprecio hacía su persona, pero yo los veía de otra manera; y ya estaba en parte acostumbrado (nótese como me trataba Kevin, ese cabrón era buena gente, pero yo solía sacarlo de quicio todo el tiempo con mis estupideces. No me extraña que le halla lo mismo a rainbow dash).

En fin, empaqué de nuevo todo lo que había sacado de las bolsas, que no fue mucho la verdad, solo la tienda y-"a nadie le interesa lo que empacaste, solo sigue no mas", solo quiero ser específico, pero en fin; empaqué y seguimos caminando, solo que la pegaso me peguntó por su ala izquierda, y decidí quitarle la venda, pues esa ala era la que no estaba tan dañada. Tan solo tenía unos cuantos raspones y heridas leves, sin embargo ya habían pasado algunos días desde que se la vendé; entonces le quité la venda con cuidado, y al terminar, rainbow dash extendió su gloriosa ala y al verla yo me quede todo "Oh. My. Gosh" mientras veía esa asombrosa estructura hecha de carne, hueso y plumas, extendida frente a mí…vamos que estaba en saturno en ese momento. Luego de un momento, la pegaso me dio una bofetada con su ala que me hizo volver al mundo real.

**-Que ching-, ¿¡oye porque!-**le pregunté a rainbow mientras me sobaba la cara.

**-Por…**.-volteó los ojos hacia arriba**.-…"tanwarme".-**dijo firmemente la pegaso luego de ejecutar su venganza. Obviamente había querido decir "cargarme".

No dije nada sobre su equivocación porque podría llevarme otra bofetada…debí haberla demandado por…por…emmm ¿alguien sabe alguna ley que se le pueda aplicar a pegasos que golpean personas en el bosque?

En fin, ella me permitió sacarle las otras vendas del cuerpo que estaban ahí por las heridas que no alcanzaba a cubrir con venditas. Al final la pegaso solo se quedó con la venda de la otra ala (la rota) y el yeso en su pata. Las heridas de sus patas traseras habían sanado casi por completo.

Cada día que pasaba me sorprendía más de lo equivocado que estaba con respecto a su estado de salud, pero aun así, no accedí a quitarle el yeso ni la venda de la otra ala, puesto que con heridas y raspones el proceso es rápido, y si no sanó aun, solo vuelves a vendar. Pero con fracturas, mi conocimiento era muy poco y si no estaba sana aun pues al carajo todo porque mas yeso no teníamos. Así que preferí dejarla así hasta estar seguro de que podía quitarle lo demás.

Claro, que si su ala derecha hubiese estado perfecta, aun así no le habría quitado la venda en ese momento, pues quizás hubiese salido volando en busca de equestria o de un mejor acompañante. ¿Quien sabe? Quizás en ese momento ella pensaba que estaba en un país lejano y no en otro mundo.

…

Pasamos varias horas caminando. Rainbow dash intentaba usar su ala para mantener el equilibrio, pero al final se acostumbro a caminar con tres patas y no se quejo mas, sin embargo, se le notaban las ganas de querer montarse al carrito y acostarse a dormir un buen rato.

Esta vez no platicamos, nada, la pegaso estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y yo sin saber como romper el hielo. No podía hacer otra estupidez, pues rainbow se enojaría enserio conmigo y ya me sería difícil atravesar esa barrera de odio que se formaría entre ella y yo.

…

Bueno, finalmente llegamos al pie de un risco con un sendero terroso en sus paredes que iba de derecha izquierda hasta la cima. Nos detuvimos.

**-Mira rainbow.-** le dije a la pony mientras señalaba hacia la cima de la montaña.

**-¿Que?-**preguntó

**-Allá…es…donde…vamos…a….vivir.-**le dije lentamente a rainbow dash mientras le hacía señas raras para que me pudiera comprender.

La pony se quedo analizando un momento y luego puso cara "are you bucking kidding me?".

**-Ven, subamos.-** le dije con una sonrisa a la pegaso, la cual no se veía muy convencida.

Rainbow dash murmuró algo en equestriano y sin más remedio decidió seguirme el juego.

Don Quijex y Sancho dash (? Aunque yo a ella la veo como mi amiga y ella me ve a mí como su eterno castigo… pero igual, yay.

**-Oh shit…-**dije en voz baja mientras me detenía y me daba cuenta de que había un risco frente a mí, es decir, una montaña, ósea, ¿escalar una montaña, arrastrando una pc, ropa, comida, agua y una tienda de campamento encima de un carrito?. Puse cara de yaoming.

**-¿Qué pasa?-**preguntó la pegaso de manera fluida en un tono de fastidio. Esto me sorprendió, pero a la vez no me extrañó, pues está conmigo, deberá hacer esa pregunta mil y un veces si quiere seguirme el paso.

Sus preguntas, exclamaciones y expresiones se quedaban obviamente cortas en español, por eso les permito a ustedes que deduzcan que mas quiso decir rainbow dash en su oración.

**-Nada importante.-**respondí disimuladamente mientras evitaba verla a los ojos.-**"tengo una idea".-**entonces bajé todo del carrito excepto la computadora (que estaba en una caja con ropa y otras cosas solo por ahorrar espacio) y empecé a escalar el sendero de la montaña mientras silbaba algo random evitando el contacto visual con la pegaso todo el tiempo.

Una cosa es arrastrar algo con ruedas en una camino recto y otra es hacerlo contra la gravedad, además, tengo excusa: si lo llevaba todo de una, se caerían algunas cosas montaña abajo.

Bien, cuando empecé a bajar las cosas pude escuchar como la pegaso se echaba al suelo mientra dejaba salir un "rugido" de frustración. La pena me invadía por dentro, pero de todas formas sabía que rainbow dash estaba siendo muy exigente con mi estatus físico, ¿acaso no aprendió nada de Tank?, en fin. "pero tank podía cargarla y seguir caminan"- ¡cállate! Grrrrrrrr…

**-oye perezosa "ehm"…"¡tu te callas!", levántate y sígueme.**-le dije a rainbow dash mientras le hacia el gesto de "vámonos".

La presumida se levanto usando su ala y luego cojeo hasta mí.

**-*equestriano* que tú…ser, mas *equestriano*.-**me comentó la pegaso a los pocos segundos de que empezáramos a escalar la montaña.

_**-"Y yo que tu serías mas considerada, es decir, ¡te salve la vida, coño!".-**_pensé.-_** Jeje,**_** ¿Por qué pensaste eso?...Ehm ¿Por qué?-**dije haciendo énfasis en mi pregunta, después de todo lo primero que dije no lo iba a entender del todo; y es por eso que no le reflejé mi pensamiento, no lo iba a entender y la confundiría. Está protegida contra el troleo verbal por el poderoso escudo de "no sé tu idioma".

**-No entiendo.-**dijo en tono calmado mientras desviaba la mirada hacía el horizonte. Yo lo traduje a un "no lo se", que era mas acorde.

**-Me noqueaste con un golpe en la cabeza.-**le dije mientras me sobaba la frente donde me había dado el golpe pero entonces**.-como creíste que- lol no tengo nada.**-dije asombrado mientras me daba cuenta de que no tenía ningún rastro en mi cabeza de aquella fatality que me hizo la pegaso en sus primeros segundos de conciencia_**.-"entonces no me dio tan fuerte como creí"…"tus deducciones están muy jodidas últimamente"…"entonces, eso significa que…","te desmayaste como toda una nena".**_-pensaba mientras mi cara se derretía de vergüenza. Por suerte rainbow dash no me estaba prestando atención; estaba mirando las nubes_**.-"supongo que a partir de ahora está bien claro quien será el "hombre" en la relación de ustedes dos"…"coño, que soy tú, tenme algo de piedad"…"no, no quiero"…"además, desmayarse no es señal de- no discutiré esto contigo, sabes bien que- porque cojones me tengo que explicar algo que ya sé a mi mismo, ¿¡quien chingados hace eso!"..."¿Deadpool?"…"quizá, pero a el le cabrearon la cabeza. Tiene excusa, y yo no...".-**_y continuó mi discusión mientras subía la montaña arrastrando la pc...

En fin, al llegar a la cima de la montaña, por fin pude tirarme en la tierra a descansar. Cuando rainbow dash me vio tirándome al suelo soltó un gran suspiro y luego rió un poco.

**-¡Y hay esta!-** exclamé mientras señalaba con mi mano a una casa de piedra (como las de los millonarios que viven en el bosque, pero más pequeña).

Ahora les explico como encontré la casa: Verán; después de pasar la primera noche con rainbow dash mientras ella estaba inconsciente (el que halla malpensado me la suda), fue cuando decidí buscar cosas como la cuerda (para atarla por si se ponía violenta, lo cual pasó y que por culpa de mi razonamiento no pude evitar), mi espada (para cortar algunos árboles y hacer una jaula práctica para meter a rainbow dash en ella. También por si se ponía violenta; y si, yo sabía que se pondría violenta a huevo, pero al final no pude cortar árboles y razoné a fondo lo de la cuerda. Craso error), mas cereal, etc., como sea, yo estaba totalmente fuera de mí porque amaneció y la pegaso de crin arco iris seguía ahí dormida junto a mi…nunca me imaginé que sería la única vez que la vería así de tranquila…, así que no pude evitar perderme cuando me dirigía hacia la mansión y terminé al pie de esa montaña, y como todo buen ser humano sin juicio, la escalé y al llegar a la cima pude observar la casa.

Era una casa normalita con cochera incluida; estaba hecha con rocas grises y parecía haberse conservado muy bien al parecer, me acerqué para ver si estaba que se caía, pero valla que me equivoque (parece que no se me dan muy bien los diagnósticos), de hecho estaba en muy buenas condiciones...

Supuse qué había pertenecido a uno de nuestros vecinos lejanos, y que con el desmadre que hacíamos, lo ahuyentamos haciendo que abandonase esta casa, por suerte para mi y para rainbow dash.

Así fue como encontré la casa. Ahora me dedicaré a explicarles como lucía así que hagan tiempo:

La casa estaba muy lejos del borde de la montaña, se encontraba en digamos, en un claro. Ya que la montaña estaba en su mayoría cubierta de árboles frondosos y alrededor de la casa solo había uno, y estaba al frente de la misma. Detrás se encontraba una bajada no muy empinada donde se encontraba un camino que iba hacia la izquierda, quizás para que los autos pudieran subir. La montaña tenía terreno entre grama, monte, tierra y piedras tiradas por aquí y por allá, con uno que otro desnivel.

La casa se veía grande. De frente, eran dos muros horizontales unidos por una pared doblada hacia atrás en la que se encontraba la puerta; también se podían apreciar dos ventanas, la de la derecha mas ancha que la de la izquierda. Las ventanas eran algo ahumadas (oscuras).

Y sin miedo a que me saltara un fantasma o algo así, giré la perilla de la puerta. "¿Y que pasaba si te salía un fantasma?", le diría: "¡Wena po conchetumare!, oye oye, dime ¿como está el weon del hades no sabí?, oí que el kev le puso una chinga la otra ves que estuvo allá en el inframadre (inframundo) ese, ¿se recupero?, oe por cierto, ¿Cómo le haces para existir? A ver si me muero y weá, para ser fantasma y atormentar al kev toda su vida de pendejo inmortal, ¿no conoces a gasparin?; ah y por cierto, tengo una pegaso inconsciente por allá en el bosque, a ver si la puedes asustar cuando despierte por si acaso intenta matarme o algo. También quería saber si me puedes prestar la casa para vivir un rato aquí con ella porque estoy 500% seguro de que los pendejos con los que vivo la van a odiar y me echaran a la calle…y emm ¿como te moriste? Si se puede saber no mas, no te vallas a poner nervioso…

¿Eso responde tu pregunta?, como sea, hubiera sido bacán que hubiese encontrado un fantasma. Pero no fue así; lastima; En fin, gire la perilla, abrí la puerta y di un salto para tras mientras le daba una patada Ninja a la puerta y gritaba "¡Muere fantasma!"; ¿Qué?, ¿No puedo matar un fantasma?, "no", pos lo meto en una aspiradora ¿cual es el problema?, "que se sale porque puede atravesar las cosas", ya vai a empezar weon, estamos contando una historia, luego hablamos de como matar un fantasma. "pero tu"-shhhhh.

¿En que estaba?…ah ya, bueno, entré y lo primero que noté fue que había un escritorio negro de madera lleno de polvo delante de mí, también noté que el techo era lo suficientemente alto como para que rainbow dash revoloteara un poco. Le pase el dedo por encima al escritorio y en efecto, era negro, pero la pintura parecía estar estilizada con una mezcla entre marron y negro, "ya deja de alabar al puto mueble y sigue. Todos queremos oír la historia y estamos atascado contigo describiendo la casa", pero es necesario describirla, esto no es un comic, "blah blah blah, sigue no mas", meh, en fin, no me limpie la mano porque tengo guante, "oh que interesante, es taaan relevante en tu relato, ¡no se limpio la mano porque tiene guante!, oh my-" seh seh ya entendí, no jodas mas.

Al mirar a mi alrededor me percaté de que no había absolutamente nada, nada weon, ¡nada!, me pareció una exageración que dejaran los vidrios de las ventanas…y ese mueble, pues algún defecto tiene que tener para que no se lo hallan llevado. Como una maldición por ejemplo. Como sea, en parte es normal que la gente cuando se muda se lleve todo, pero, joder, ¿es que no piensan en que está la posibilidad de que una persona se encuentre una pegaso en el bosque, lo echen de su casa y por casualidad encuentre la tuya luego de perderse intentando regresar a la suya porque está mareado y sin juicio?, si, si es posible, me estaba pasando en ese momento, awgasfaswsagsfaw, de cualquier forma, la casa estaba totalmente vacía de no ser por el escritorio. El suelo estaba lleno de polvo, esto porque dejaron la ventana lateral, que se podía apreciar desde la puerta, abierta. Estaban en una montaña llena de tierra (porque es mentira que las montañas son todas bonitas llenas de pasto hermoso y árboles perfectos, ¡no!, la mía tenia tierra, piedras y monte extraño.) y no tuvieron la decencia de cerrar las ventanas y dejarme la nevera, o un sofá mínimo, algo, no se mmm, ¿unas doble ración de papas fritas?, bueno, el punto es que se lleno la casa de tierra por las brisas y se nota que había entrado agua de lluvia hasta adentro ya que la tierra estaba grietosa en algunas partes del suelo [inserte suspiro de frustración], en resumen: tierra, polvo y solo un escritorio, pero bueno, aun faltaba entrar a la casa y revisar las habitaciones.

Mmmm, creo que llevo mucho tiempo describiendo la casa, y creo que ustedes quisieran saber que esta pasando conmigo y con rainbow en la cima de la montaña y como nos apañaremos para vivir en la casa, ¿no?, pues se joden, la historia la cuento yo así que se aguantan mi larga descripción que si bien puede resultar aburrida ahorita, mas adelante nos ayudara a acomodarnos mejor a la hora de que yo les hable acerca de una situación vivida dentro dicha casa. "¿Para que carajos agregas eso ultimo?" para que no se enojen conmigo por decirles que se jodan [inserte squee].

En fin, seré rápido, camine hacia dos puertas que estaban una al lado de la otra, ambas conducían a una habitación distinta (yay, podré escuchar los dramas nocturnos de la pegaso, bwajajajaja [inserte sonrisa macabra de brony aquí], o ella podrá escuchar mis estupideces en la noche… ¡Hacha de doble filo detected!), bueno, entré en la de la derecha solo por cuestiones de la vida diaria y la naturaleza (de tín marín de do-). La habitación estaba extrañamente limpia, a pesar de que había un hueco alto en la pared que de seguro era para un aire acondicionado que los avaros dueños de esta casa no nos quisieron dejar a mi y a dashie … cabrones… como sea, si había algo de polvo, pero lo que no había, ¡eran cosas!, enserio, me jode que la vaciaran toda. Pero bueno, no hay que ser tan negativos, es decir, ya prácticamente teníamos casa… sucia, desamueblada, con huecos, pero una casa al fin y al cabo.

Ok, ambas habitaciones estaban casi iguales, sin embargo, la de la izquierda estaba mas sucia porque habían dejado la ventana (que era gigante y estaba como a un metro del suelo) abierta, ¿que bien no?, aarrrrggrrrr, eso contando también el hueco del aire acondicionado. En fin, luego de revisar las habitaciones y de estornudar más de mil veces debido al jodido polvo que no me dejaba jugar a ser maestro tierra (y ustedes se preguntaran, "¿que hará rainbow dash con este webon?" Pues, yo también me lo pregunto.), decidí ir al baño a ver si no se habían llevado la ducha… porque eran capaces.

El baño era el único lugar donde el polvo no abundaba, y donde no faltaba nada, pues estaba todo, el lavamanos, el retrete, la ducha y…coño, cierto, faltaban las cortinas de la ducha o este caso, las puertas corredizas. Pero aun así estaba casi completo, y eso me alegro un poco, bueno, no les dije, la puerta del baño está del mismo lado donde están las puertas de las habitaciones. Una casa pequeña pero nosotros no necesitábamos ni mas ni menos, pues dos habitaciones y un baño son mas que perfectos, claro que yo no conté con lo de- "rainbow es una pony, y ese baño no es exactamente para ponys…." Ehmmm no quiero hablar de ese tema por ahora…

Ah, casi me olvido, la cocina compartía terreno con la sala, solo se dividían por un mesón de cemento cubierto por cerámicas, y si, estaba el grifo o lavaplatos, y el espacio para la nevera (que no estaba) y el de la cocina (estufa o como sea, de todas maneras tampoco estaba).

Ya, terminé de hablar de la casa, podemos seguir con nuestra historia, ah claro, el piso era de cerámicas grises y negras muy bonitas y estilizadas; las paredes estaban cubiertas por tablas finas de madera. Listo ahora si terminé.

Ahora volvamos a donde nos quedamos: yo en la tierra, rainbow frustrada por mi perezosidad y actitud física, y la casa frente a nosotros.

**-¿Que te parece?, ¿te gusta?-** le pregunté a la pegaso mientras me ponía de pie y me preparaba psicológicamente (si) para subir lo demás a la montaña.

**-mmmm.-**dijo confusa la pegaso mientras se acercaba un poco a la casa.

**-Quédate aquí arriba, no hullas, voy a por lo demás.-**le dije a la incapacitada pegaso que no podía ni correr, que se quedara quieta mientras yo bajaba la montaña.

Rainbow dash volteó a verme pero con algo menos de desprecio, señal de que: o estaba volviendo a ponerse triste, o me estaba empezando querer un poco…yo apoyo más la primera.

…

Subidas todas las cosas a la montaña, ya se habia hecho de tarde, pase como 2 horas intentando subirlo todo; tiempo en el cual rainbow dash aprovechó para tomar una siesta en lugar de buscar la forma de ayudarme o gritar yay para animarme…no sé como es que le hace para estar en forma siendo ella tan perezosa…ñeh, al final logré subirlo todo sin yay y sin nada, porque solo el hecho de llegar a la cima de la montaña y ver a rainbow dash dormida, era suficiente impulso para seguir. Debo ser sincero, cada vez que la veía y ella no podía verme me sentía libre de soltar una lagrima de felicidad, no me importaba el hecho de que ella me odiara o no, pues, ella estaba allí joder, más feliz yo no podía llegar a ser en ese momento, sobre todo porque recordaba lo deprimido que estaba hace unos días atrás y que ahora debido a su llegada ya ni quedaban rastros de dicho sentimiento triste.

…

Desperté a la pegaso llamándola de lejos para que comiera algo ya que llevaba un buen rato sin comer nada.

Cuando acabamos de comer le pregunté si quería practicar español pero parecía decaída nuevamente y me dijo que no. No le replique la respuesta porque de hecho, ella tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar. No es propio de ella reflexionar y analizar las cosas pero su situación parecía haberle arrinconado a hacerlo.

Luego de negarse a practicar español se escondió detrás de la casa y hay se quedó el resto de la tarde. Mientras tanto yo tome unas hojas de papel, un lápiz y me dispuse a planear un robo.

…

Mas tarde, en la noche…

**-Psst, rainbow…¡rainbow!-**llamaba a la pegaso que estaba dentro de su tienda**.-¡RAINBOW CARAJO LEVANTATE, WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-**grité mientras sacudía la tienda como un desquiciado.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡¿QUE *equestriano*?.-**gritó la pegaso llena de ira mientras abría violentamente la tienda de dormir.

**-Estoy lavando la ropa, ¿a ti que te parece?, ¡ME ESTOY CAG- MURIENDO DE FRIO AQUÍ AFUERA, DEJAME ENTRAR!-**grité mientras me intentaba meter a la tienda de a pegaso como animal salvaje.

**-¡No!**-exclamó mientras detenía con una pezuña mi intento de invadir su espacio vital, digo tienda.

**-Waaaah esto es humillante.-**dije al darme cuanta de que la pegaso me superaba en fuerza usando solo una de sus patas.**-Al menos. Durmamos al pie de la montaña, en el bosque hace un poco menos de frío**.-intenté convencer a rainbow dash de bajar de la montaña pero como no me entendió nada, no pude.

Luego de un momento dejé de intentar entrar a la tienda e intenté hacerle señas a la pegaso de que quería que bajase conmigo para dormir al pie de la montaña, cosa que solo hizo que la pegaso cerrase la tienda y me dejase afuera congelándome…cosa irónica ya que yo soy el que controla dicho elemento. Pero ¿quien puede hacer magia cuando tu mente se está incendiando por sobrecarga de emociones?, todos creen que la magia se hace no mas moviendo las manos y diciendo mamadas. Pero se necesita una mentalidad plena para desempeñar dicha habilidad, no es tan simple como se cree.

**-R-r-raa-¡rainbo-o-oo-oooow! P-porfavo-oor vamos abajo**.-dije mientras temblaba, pues llevaba aguantándome el frío como 1 hora.

Luego de varios intentos de despertar a la pegaso, ya ni podía despegar el brazo de mi cuerpo porque sentía el roce de la brisa nocturna congelada.

**-A-Ayyy, que-que-que-q-que fri-fr-frio ¡HACE VERGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!-grité valiéndome un carajo las groserías pues tenía un chingo de frío, no soltar una grosería seria un pecado poblacional (¡a webo!)**.-¡Entr-trare a la casa y a la verga contigo no mames!-**exclame a la tienda de la dormida, peluda y calida pegaso y corrí a baja velocidad (porque si iba rápido me agarraba la mera brisa congelada) hasta llegar a la puerta de madera.

Y valla sorpresa me lleve cuando al abrirla…

**-Que ma- ¡QUE CHING-¡ ¡LA VERRG-¡ ¡NO MA-¡ ¡CORA-! ¡QUITAMELOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡! ¡MALDITA SEA WEA CARAJO PORQUEEEEEEEE! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡SUELTA SUELTA SUELTAAAAAAA WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**-una cucaracha o un insecto rastrero de varias patas o un arácnido (no se) se había subido a mi brazo. Y como era de noche y no veía nada: "¡El miedo ha sido duplicado!".-¡**Waaahh rainbow ayudame-ee-eee, weaaaaaaa carajo no se quit- aaahashsdghsasdahgashj! ¡VETE A CARAJO COÑOOOOOO!, ¡¿SABÍ QUE? ¡CHINGATE! ¡QUEDATELA!-**grité mientras me quitaba la chaqueta y la tiraba lejos y me sacudía como epiléptico.

Dure sacudiéndome y diciendo garabatos durante como 6 minutos.

**-M-ma-ma-malditas cu-c-cucarachas, porque chingados, ¿cual es su puta función en el mundo? Coño, ¿que hacen?, por qué**.- me quejaba de la existencia de las cucarachas. Pudo haber sido una araña, pero yo solo quería desahogarme con algo. En medios de mis quejas y pataleos empiezo a escuchar un sonido...un sonido proveniente de la tienda…

**-Vamos no me jodas…rainbow, no me jodas…-**decía con cara de "are you fucking kidding me".

**-¡BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, JAJAJAJAJA!**-Estalló en risas la pegaso que se suponía estaba dormida.**  
><strong>

**-No puedo creer que hallas estado ¡TODA LA NOCHE DESPIERTA ESCUCHANDOME SUFRIR!, ¡MALA, ERES MALA!-**exclamé mientras me ponía de piey señalaba la tienda la cual se sacudía debido a que rainbow dash se estaba revolcando de la risa dentro de ella.**-ERES UNA, ERES UNA ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.**-Gritaba mientras sacudía la tienda mientras la pegaso seguía riendo.

¿Triste? ¿Deprimida? ¿Desmotivada? Ninguna de las anteriores, la pegaso me estaba pagando con la misma moneda todas y cada unas de mis acciones, ¡me estaba troleando! Que retorcidas son las mujeres en todas sus especies…joder.

Cuando terminó de reír, salió de la tienda con todas las sábanas que había dentro y me señaló con la cabeza que nos fuésemos. Así y que levanté la tienda y bajamos de la montaña.

¿Por qué no querías dejar a rainbow sola en la montaña?, la verdad, si la dejaba allí sin avisarle, al día siguiente despertaría y no me vería en ningún lado, lo que le haría sacar conclusiones apresuradas y podría llegar a pensar que la había dejado abandonada. Me ignoró todo el rato así que explicarle que dormiría abajo no era posible…en fin, preferí no arriesgarme a nada.**  
><strong>

…

Me desperté temprano, diría yo que antes de las siete de la mañana. Tener a rainbow dash cerca me había quitado el sueño. Tal vez como yo les estoy contando no suene taan emocionado por tener a rainbow cerca, pero decirles las veces en las que no dejo de sonreír como tonto y cuando tiemblo epilépticamente apropósito para amortiguar los altos niveles de emoción sería hacerles perder algo de tiempo. Así como decirles todo esto. En fin, Rainbow dash esta vez si estaba en la tienda y de no ser por mis reflejos felinos no hubiese podido esquivar la hoofetada (invente un nuevo termino, ¡yay!) que me lanzó la pegaso cuando me asome en su tienda; suerte para mi que tiene la pata y el ala enyesada, o hubiese salido corriendo tras de mi…o volando.

**-¡Ey, ¿por qué me pegas?-** le pregunté a la pegaso mientras me sacudía el polvo por haberme caído hacia atrás.

Rainbow dash se quedó pensativa con el seño fruncido y luego dio un fuerte bufido y se encerró en la tienda moviendo el cierre a lo bestia; al parecer no encontró lo que me quería decir.

**-¿Que?**-lepregunté desde afuera de la tienda.**-Siempre andas desnuda, no veo que esta mal…e-eje jejejej j-jejeje…"**_**no lo hag-"- **_**¡I just don't know what went wrong! ~**.-imité a derpy porque me pareció buena idea (?).

Bien, dejé a la perezosa y desnuda pegaso de crin arco iris, de seguro durmiendo, en la tienda y subí la montaña a desempacar todo para así tener las bolsas libres; también baje el carrito y le di los detalles finales a mi plan.

"¿Cual es tu plan?", robarme el pan de la mansión, el sofá de la sala, las tablas de la cochera, la televisión de la sala, el queso, el mini refrigerador del Dei, las herramientas de kevin, uno o dos sartenes de la cocina, el colchón de mi habitación, la parrilla, 10 cajas de fósforos, conectar el cable de luz de la casa al de la mansión (ya que la casa tenia las bombillas pero no electricidad y yo no iba a hacer de poste eléctrico), una extensión, el supah pendrive del Dei para la wi-fi, mmmm si me da tiempo también me llevo la colchoneta inflable y obviamente, la escoba y dos insecticidas y ¡YAY! Podré vivir en paz un rato.

"robar esta mal y no deberías hacerlo", echar a un pobre weon con problemas mentales al bosque con una pegaso sin mas nada que algo de comida, una pc y ropa, también está mal, y ellos no- "tu fuiste el que decidió irse", emmm ¿ups?, bueno ya que, ellos se las arreglan solos, yo tengo una pegaso que alimentar. "No creo que rainbow dash coma wi-fi y televisión", ñeh, la tele de seguro la entretendrá y el Internet me ayudará con mis duda a cerca de los ponis.

Bien, ya establecido mi plan, disponía de 2 bolsas grandes de basura, un carrito de buen tamaño y una oportunidad. Pues era viernes, y en la noche los animales aquellos salen a "rumbear" y dejan la mansión sola por algunas horas (en realidad, toda la noche), tiempo suficiente para que yo ejecute mi plan.

Al bajar de la montaña con las bolsas y el carrito pude ver a rainbow dash fuera de la tienda ejercitándose. Está demás decir que mi mente exploto mas de 3 veces y casi me caigo de la montaña por andar de distraído mirándola, mis piernas estaban temblando, no puedo creer que haya podido mantener la compostura mientras le hablaba y que todo lo que digo no me salga tan incoherente y bestia como yo creía que me saldrían, aunque casi vomito…pero no es el punto. Sigamos…

**-Ohh rainbow ~-**Me dirigí a la pegaso mientras arrastraba el carrito con las bolsas.

**-¿Qué…ahhg…pasa?-**Respondió la pegaso mientras se seguía estirando, pareció haber dormido muy incomoda.

**-Como sientes tu patit- ¡pata! ¿Como sientes tu pata?-**le pregunté señalándole la pata a rainbow mientras esta terminaba de estirarse.

**-¿Me *equestriano*…esto?-** preguntó muy emocionada.

Sus ojos llenos de emoción y esperanza me estaban provocando mini-infartos, y de no ser porque yo estaba allí para controlarme a mi mismo, me le hubiese lanzado encima a dashie para abrazarla hasta que ella me moliera a golpes y ya no pudiera abrazar nada jamás en mi vida.

**-¿Qué pasa?-**Preguntó la pegaso mientras veía mi sonrisa de tonto y mis ojos aguados de la emoción.

Y ahí fue cuando mi mirada perdida en el cielo azul se centro y regresé al mundo real, donde una pony pegaso de melena arco iris esperaba mi respuesta a la pregunta que con tanta emoción me había proporcionado. y fue:

**-No, solo te preguntaba por tu pata.-** [inserte trollface aquí]

Entonces dahsie empezó a cojear hacia mí de forma amenazante cargada totalmente de ira.

**-Tranquila, tranquila, ya lo discutimos antes**.-le decía mientras yo me alejaba caminando hacia atrás**.-Yo soy el único ser en este mundo.-**dije antes de ser embestido por la pegaso**.- ¡que conoces y te esta ayudando y por eso no debes matarme por favor yo valoro mi vida no me mates!**-dije a la velocidad de la luz mientras tenía a la pegaso encima de mí con su pesuña en alto a punto de marcar mi hermoso rostro.

Entonces me quedó mirando fijamente y luego de unos segundos soltó bufido muy fuerte frente a mi cara y me salpico algo de saliva.

Yo no estaba pendiente ella queriéndome matar, estaba admirando como sus colores y la iluminación combinaban con el cielo, las nubes y los árboles de tal manera que se veía hermosa; esto hasta que me lleno de saliva y me despertó de mi sueño.

Luego se acostó sobre mi pecho de manera horizontal y hay se quedo…

**-ehmm, ¿rainbow?-**dije extrañado por su decisión de quedarse encima de mi.

La pegaso no me respondió y se quedó ahí sin moverse.

Minutos después, después de varios mini-ataques silenciosos al corazón causados por cierta pegaso situada sobre mí…

**-Ok ~, tengo hambre.-** dije luego de que mi mente se recuperase de la explosión y mi corazón empezase a latir normal**.-no puede ser…**-abrí bien los ojos mientras veía claramente el plan macabro de la pegaso**.-"Esto…esto es malo weon muy malo, se acostó encima de nosotros para dejarnos atrapados debajo de su suave y tibia pancita para que con el tiempo nos muramos de hambre y así poder quedarse con el cereal, la casa y el dinero, ¡is a bitch! ¡Debo huir de aquí!**-pensé mientras me movía desesperadamente intentando zafarme de ella.-..."**woh woh woh, ya se te fue la olla de nuevo; cálmate, todo estará bien. Solo quitémonosla de encima con cuidado, es decir, sin tocar nada explicito con nuestras manos porque eso ya sería un suicidio involuntario.".-** pero era demasiado tarde; rainbow dash ya me había aprisionado ambos brazos debajo de ella con sus patas y yo me empezaba a desesperar por el hambre cruzada con la emoción de tenerla encima (¡mal pensados mis huevos!).

¿Porque me trata así?, quien sabe. Ella es una mujer, un rompecabezas envuelto en un misterio rodeado del espeso humo de la incertidumbre.

Rainbow dash se estaba aprovechando de mi falta de fuerza para hacerme sufrir y mantenerme bajo su control… no me canso de decirlo ¡que es mala, mala y retorcida, mala!

**-Está bien, no me importa, ni siquiera me preocupo, algún día tendrás que comer tu también; a ver quien aguanta mas.-**le dije a la pegaso, quien solo me miro con ojos desafiantes, lo cual me hizo tragar saliva…esos ojos…agdfhsahgasasgasg.

…

…10 minutos después…

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-**grité de desesperación pero rainbow dash solo levanto una oreja y luego se oyó una pequeña carcajada entre dientes**.-Por favor rainbow, déjame salir de aquí, se que te estas vengando lo sé, por favor, no te haré mas nada, no te troleare mas, te dejare de mirar raro, no intentaré cargarte, no te…no te… ehmm…ok, ya no se me ocurre mas nada,...ehmmm…hammm…¡déjame salir por favooooooor! waaaaaaaaaaaaahh**.-Imploré a la pegaso para que me dejara libre; pero esta simplemente seguía con sus risitas macabras.

Era obvio. Le encantaba hacerme sufrir…

**-¡Masoquismo!-** exclamé totalmente desesperado mientras intentaba zafarme de la rainbow trap**.-¡¿Por queeeee?, ¡¿porque me haces esto?, ¿que quieres de mi**? **¿Dinero? ¡No tengo!** ¡**Tendrás que matarme primero para tener un solo centavo de mí!**-. Grité ya en estado de locura mientras me agitaba he intentaba usar mis manos para hacer rotar a la pegaso, pero me era imposible moverla un centímetro.

Yo era muy hiperactivo. Quedarme sin hacer nada era algo que no podía hacer, me era imposible quedarme quieto en un lugar a menos que eso quisiera yo. Junten esa característica con la emoción de tener a uno de tus personajes favoritos de una serie frente a ti, hambre, y la incertidumbre de no saber ¡por qué te dicho personaje no se te quita de encima!…puedes pensar que es genial, pero tu no eras el que estaba debajo de una pegaso con varios problemas de actitud causados por un cambio drástico en su vida…además de que su olor… ella no olía exactamente a rosas…

**-"esta situación se me hace familiar, pensar que antes éramos nosotros quienes la torturábamos usando el hambre como arma".-**pensaba mientras me daba cuenta de que la pegaso me estaba pagando con la misma moneda…otra vez.**-"no, no me rendiré, ¡no podrá conmigo!".**-pensé mientras intentaba mover mis manos que era lo único que no tenia debajo de ella.

Solo podía mover la mano izquierda ya que mi mano derecha estaba doblada debajo de…pues de la parte noble de la pegaso (?), está bien, me daba pena mover la mano derecha debido a la posición comprometedora con la que se podría encontrar y que me haría perder la vida en un instante si eso pasaba (primero me explota la cabeza y luego dashie me mutila).

Mientras movía mi mano logre alcanzar el mentón de la pegaso que yacía dormida y empecé a acariciarlo para ver si le hacía cosquillas y así se movía y me daba oportunidad de escapar.

A los pocos segundos rainbow dash empezó a levantar la cabeza; al parecer le gustaba pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía sacudió la cabeza y me gruñó. Entonces yo aproveché que me presto atención y le dije:

**-¡DIME QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA SER LIBRE! "CARAJOOOOOOO".**-grité con el ojo temblando; Y grité el carajo con la boca cerrada para que rainbow dash no lo comprendiera y yo me desahogara un poco.

Rainbow dash me mostró su pata rota y luego la señaló moviendo su cabeza.

**-aghhhh, pero. Entiende, no se puede; podrías salir lastimada y si se te quiebra la pata otra vez ya nos jodimos por- quise decir mmmmm **_**"joder weon ¿otra palabra que no sea jodido?"…" error no computaaaaaa"…"asdasdasdas"…**_**no tengo mas yeso ¿okey?, si te lo quito, y tu pata sigue mal, entonces, ¡no podremos volverla a inmovilizar y te quedaras sin pata toda tu vida!-**le expliqué a la pegaso equestriana que no habla mi idioma, el porqué no podía quitarle el yeso.

Rainbow obviamente además de no entenderme, se paso mis argumentos por el forro (lo siento, pero es lo que hay) y siguió siendo igual de terca, insistente e impaciente conmigo.

Bueno, al menos ya sabía cual era el objetivo de tenerme pegado al suelo. Pero como siempre, ella estaba siendo irracional y malvada conmigo.

_**-"ya, solo quitémosle el yeso. Luego, cuando se le quiebre la pata como un vidrio caído desde el ultimo piso de las extintas torres gemelas, le decimos: "¿te dije, o no te dije?, ahora vai a chingar a otro lado con tus gritos de dolor porque a ¿mí?, a mí nah ¡¿ok?"…"ya te tai empezando a parecer al kevin weon"…"y tu hablas como el cabex y yo no te digo nada"…"joder, tenemos a rainbow dash encima de nosotros quejándose de su pierna rota y haciendo pucheros; eso es mas importante que estar discutiendo nuestra forma de ser, aunque...somos la misma persona y esta cabrón que…¡ya, no importa!" ¡Rainbow María Rafaela Dash! ¡BAJESE DE MI PECHO EN ESTE INSTANTE!- **__(FTW) _mi ojo seguía temblando y tantas cosas en mi cabeza hicieron que dijera una watafakeada de proporciones nucleares…así que discúlpenme.

Rainbow enseguida respondió.

**-¡NO!-** y me mostró su pata otra vez.

**-¡Insolente! Grrrrr**.-le gruñí a la pegaso**.-"Ojo de tigre, ¡ojo de tigre!".-** entonces rainbow me respondió gruñendo mas fuerte que yo y claro, me supero porque yo no podÍa tomar aire suficiente debido a que ella estaba sobre mi.**-"¡Rainbow dash usa ojo de pegaso! ¡Es muy efectivo!"-**La pegaso me acojonó con la mirada que me puso. Parece que dashie aprendió algo de fluttershy después de todo**-Está bien, está bien, ya, hagamos un trato: yo te quitaré esa cosa, y tú me ayudaras con algo que tengo planeado. ¿Esta bien?-** le pregunté

Rainbow dash se emociono un poco y me mostró su pata nuevamente; supongo que para comprobar si entendió bien lo que yo había dicho, a lo cual yo le respondí asintiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa de "me rindo, no hay de otra".

**-Pero, solo si tú me ayudas a mí.-**le dije mientras aun poseía su atención.

Ella solo inclinó la cabeza y puso cara de "no entiendo".

**-joood- a ver.-**dije mientras recordaba que nunca le enseñé la palabra "ayudar" a la pegaso y que por ende no podría entender la palabra clave de mi mensaje**.-solo. Yo. Tu. Ehmmm te explico luego. Ahora solo quítate de encima por favor, y quitémoste esa cosa de la pata.-**

Rainbow dash feliz de que había logrado lo que quería, se bajo de mi panza. Pero como era de esperar, desconfiaba de mí y me mantuvo vigilado mientras yo estaba comiendo.

…

En fin, terminé de comer mientras la impaciente pegaso me empujaba para que yo me apresurara a quitarle el yeso.

Claro, no es que me haya olvidado de lo que le dije anteriormente; eso de que se le podía volver a quebrar la pierna rápidamente o que simplemente no estuviera sana. Pero no sabía que hacer, es decir, me equivoque con su estado físico y de salud en anteriores ocasiones, quizás su pata en realidad estaba bien, si les soy sincero, no recordaba mucho de cómo le examiné la pata en ese momento. Solo recordaba que estaba apunto de desmayarme (cosa que pasó 3 días después) y mi cerebro no estaba en sus mejores momentos…así que podría ser que su pata estuviese bien. "Pero tu ya lo viviste, ¡danos un spoiler!", no, yo muevo el relato junto con ustedes, no me adelantaré ni daré pistas de ningún hecho futuro así que shhhh.

Bien, recolecté toda le agua que teníamos para quitarle el yeso a la pony.; había cargado suficiente agua como para 3 días, ya que era el tiempo para planear y ejecutar el robo. Aun así no había cargado suficiente agua porque no me cupieron muchas cosas en el carrito.

Antes de quitarle el yeso le pregunté:

**-¿Estas segura de que estas bien?, tu pa- woh woh woh espera un momento…-**dije mientras recordaba que tal ves estaba bien y cuando se recuperara saldría corriendo y me dejaría como un webón en medio del bosque**.-No saldrás huyendo cuando te lo quite ¿o si?.-**le pregunté mirándola a los ojos intentando ser firme pero era extremadamente difícil mantener la compostura ante ella.

Entonces rainbow dash dio un suspiro y cojeo hasta una parte del suelo en la que había tierra y dibujo un círculo en el suelo con su pesuña buena y lo señaló; yo capté el mensaje y me dirigí a la cima de la montaña a buscar papel y un lápiz para explicarle de mejor manera lo que le decía.

…

Le hice un dibujo de mi con cara triste mientras ella galopaba hacia lo lejos con una equis encima. Enseguida la pegaso capto el mensaje y empezó a reírse de mí.

**-Esto, es lo que NO quiero que pase.**-le dije a la risueña rainbow dash mientras le señalaba el dibujo con un dedo.

Cuando acabó de reírse, asintió la cabeza y yo me dispuse a echarle agua al yeso para que se deshiciera.

Nos acabamos gran parte del agua que teníamos solo para quitarle el yeso; cuando empezó a salir su pata, rainbow dash no mostró señas de dolor ni de incomodidades.

Al terminar de quitárselo, parecía que a rainbow le costaba doblar la articulación y pensé que nada, si estaba rota la pata; pero entonces la logró doblar y empezó a ejercitarla con cuidado mientras seguía sentada. Luego se empezó a rascar y a lamer la pata… [Inserte boom cerebral aquí]

Mientras tanto yo …

**-rainbow espérame aquí un momento**…-le dije a la pegaso con una pokerface.

Me alejé unos metros de donde estaba rainbow dash…

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡¿PORQUE? PORQUEEEEEEE, ASFSASADGFSAGASDGFASDFASD.**-gritaba entre dientes mientras embestía contra un árbol una y otra vez**.-¡WAAAAaAaAaAaHHH! Hay carajo mi rodilla, digo mano, digo brazo asdasdasdasd.**-paré de embestir el árbol y me senté en el suelo**.-ya, mucha estrategia mucha chingadera pero para ser doctor o dar diagnósticos, estoy tan perdido como el Cabex en un bar gay o el Kevin hablando en una iglesia…pero bueno, al menos su pata está bien. Espero que pueda correr y así me ayude con la operación "mostaza cableada".**-(¿que me ven?, es mi operación, puedo ponerle como yo quiera.**).-pero eso podría significar que su ala tampoco está dañada…pero a eso si es verdad que no me arriesgo. Confío en ella y todo pero, no quiero llevarme una bala en el pecho psicológica si de repente decide huir debido a una estupidez de mi parte…-**me decía a mi mismo en voz baja mientras sobaba mi brazo de tanto chocar contra el árbol**.-Tamadr, la serie, como le voy a expl.**-entonces oí un grito.

**¡Jex!.-**Era rainbow dash, su grito desprendía desesperación a más no poder.

**-"¡A la madre muévete!".-**pensé y al tiro salí corriendo a toda velocidad hacía donde se encontraba la pegaso, y al llegar…

-**rainbow que ped- ¿¡que pasa!, ¿te duele algo? qué.-**decía mientras buscaba con la mirada a la pony, pero no la veía en ningún lado…

_**-"Puta madre, si el cabex se la llevó lo voy a".-**_pensé mientras abría la tienda**.-"coño y si se la llevo para…"no cabex no es zoofílico, ya estamos entrando en terreno de la paranoia, cálmate…"..."que tal si el kev se la llevo para sacrificarla en medio del bosque…ese cabrón si que es capaz, sería, sería peor que cupackes en un 1000%! Ese maldito demonio, literalmente…".-**Y nunca se me pasó por la cabeza el hecho de que su pata estuviese quebrada…

Luego de unos segundos sonó algo a unos metros de donde yo estaba, algo como un quejido…

Me acerqué lentamente…ok, estaba corriendo; para que les voy a mentir; en fin, logré divisar a la pegaso revolcándose en el suelo a unos metros de donde yo estaba.

**-Rainbow ¿que pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¡Te dije!, ahora mi, a mi nah…no enserio ¿que**-dije aceleradamente la pobre pony quien al oír mi voz levantó la cabeza y de su boca colgaba una botella de agua.-**teehh?…"no mames…"…**-entonces bajé la cabeza con decepción y alivio.

Entonces rainbow dash se puso de pie y me entregó la botella de agua que al parecer, había pateado y mordisqueado intentando abrirla. Le abrí su botella de agua y me fui a buscarle una pajilla para que la bebiera. No se que me tenía mas descolocado: Haberme asustado tanto por nada, o que ella no halla tenido la fuerza para romper y devastar la tapa con su mandíbula…aunque yo aun después de todos estos años, no se mucho de ponis…pero joder, de que te arrancan un brazo con la boca, te lo arrancan.

…

Bien, pasado el desayuno, rainbow dash decidió ponerse a recuperar su movilidad total, ya que tener la pata inmovilizada tanto tiempo la había dejado algo torpe.

Yo por mi parte, aun no comprendía como es que no me hizo tanto daño cuando saltó hacia mí aquella vez y yo me desmayé como a toda persona normal le pasaría si se encuentra una pony pegaso con crin de colores y que más encima es su personaje favorito de una serie de niñas pequeñas. Pero digamos que el peso extra del yeso, la mala posición con la que saltó, el hecho de tener hambre y un posible miedo hacía mí pudieron haber vuelto menos potente su ataque…pero ya estamos volviéndonos muy lógicos así que solo digamos que tuve suerte y prosigamos con la historia.

…

Luego de que rainbow dash dejó de correr de aquí para allá, la llamé para explicarle el plan con el pretexto de que se nos acababa el agua y la comida. Muy atlética y todo, pero come...como si no hubiera mañana. Y es que ahora no puedo negarle muchas cosas porque la ultima vez que le intente hacer una broma ella se acerco a mi y me amenazó con su pezuña, mostrándome que ya podía correr detrás de mí y de que de ella no podría escapar jamás; así que la maléfica pegaso me termino sometiendo. Tenía que hacerla creer que era indispensable que ella colaborara conmigo, porque si fuese para ayudarme en algo, ella se negaría rotundamente y más si llegaba a sospechar que la estaba utilizando. Lo cual era técnicamente cierto, ella iba a ser la encargada de llevar las cosas al campamento mientras yo solo me ocupaba de sacarlas de la mansión.

…

Cayó la noche; la luz de la luna era potente. Luego de repasar todo el plan, yo y la pegaso nos dispusimos a esperar entre los árboles a que los "animales" salieran de la mansión para irse a su ritual de embriagamiento, juegos virtuales, comida, etc. Luego de varios minutos salieron de la casa, se montaron en el auto y con un "¡WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" se perdieron en el horizonte.

Bien, se subieron todos al auto menos cabex, Posiblemente por el desmadre que montó la última vez. El hecho de que cabex se encontrase dentro de la mansión no nos detenía ni nos retrasaba de ninguna forma. Solo un "Kia, wata, shirikusakayaaaaa!" y listo, cabex fuera de combate.

Así que amarré el carrito con una cuerda y se la di a rainbow dash para que halara; luego la situé en la entrada mientras yo me introducía lentamente en la mansión a través de la ventana de la sala.

Cuando entré, ahí estaba cabex, recostado en el sofá la mano metida en su traje y la tele encendida. Al parecer se quedó dormido luego de...pues ustedes saben… pero no se podía esperar menos de ese ninja perver-random.

Me escabullí hasta la cocina a saquear la comida. Robar está mal, y no deben hacerlo, pero si ellos se pueden dar el lujo de salir a "rumbear" casi todas las semanas, entonces no creo que les falte dinero para comprar mas comida, y si tu tuvieras a rainbow dash o a tu pony favorita, harías cualquier cosa para mantener su estatus de felicidad y su calidad de vida a un nivel decente, ¿o no?...y yo estaba siendo como Robin Hood, robando a los ricos (ellos) para darme dinero a mí (el pobre)…iba así el cuento ¿no? meh.

Cada bolsa que llenaba con comida o cosas se la dejaba a rainbow dash en el carrito y está salía a toda velocidad hacia el campamento. Su pata no podía estar en mejor forma. "¿Y no se perdía?, no, le dejé algunos rastros con papel ha la luz de la luna para que se guiara; también practicamos el camino antes de sentarnos a esperar y rainbow dash logró memorizárselo porque al fin y al cabo, ella sabe de circuitos.

Una cosa extraña y muy buena pasó cuando entré a mi habitación a revisar. Había un aparato en una caja con una nota encima que decía: "Llévate esto y ponlo en una zona alta y abierta.-Mazzotta", el aparato en cuestión parecía ser una antena de wifi de esas potentícisimas que te hacen llegar la señal desde un chingo de distancia, también un cable extremadamente largo para conectarla. Ah, y unas instrucciones sobre cómo instalar la antena.

Terminé de cargar todo lo de mi lista, exceptuando la electricidad, el televisor y el sofá, en el cual estaba recostado cabex. Así que subí al techo y al parecer, la casa de la montaña había estado ya robándonos electricidad y televisión por cable desde siempre...así que a parte de avaros, ladrones también…grrrr "de que te quejas si tu-" arrrggrrrr. En ese momento recordé que no había revisado los breques de la casa, así que después de todo teníamos luz y televisión por cable, pero aun tenía que revisar donde estaban dichos cables para conectarlos al televisor. También aproveché el estar en el techo para revisar si se podía ver la casa desde allí, y para mi buena suerte, no se veía absolutamente nada de la casa. Así que bajé del techo para terminar de una vez por todas con la operación mostaza cableada.

Para mover el sofá necesitaba a rainbow, así que la llamé y la lleve conmigo a la sala cuidadosamente. Teníamos que sacar a cabex del sofá; así que nos acercamos con cuidado, y bajé las cosas que estaban en la mesa para poder acostar al ninja en ella. Entonces cuando tomé a cabex (el cual era mas liviano que rainbow dash) y justo lo levante, empezaron a salir estruendosos gemidos del jodido televisor. Y al instante sentí como me ponía pálido del puto susto que me había metido la tele, pero mas aun, cuando:

**-¿Que es…e**.-Preguntó rainbow pero yo la interrumpí al tiro.

**-Nada nada nada nada nada nada nada nada.-**decía mientras buscaba el control de la tele desesperadamente con la mera cara de vergüenza en mi rostro y un escalofrío recorriéndome el cuerpo.

Encontré el control y deje caer a cabex de nuevo en el sofá para poder tomarlo. Apagué la tele rápidamente y rainbow dash me quedó mirando con cara extraña; Al menos no hubo ninguna imagen que ella pudiera entender…o tal vez si entendió alguna...

En fin, recogí al aun dormido ninja del sofá y lo coloqué en la mesa. Rainbow dash se quedó mirándole la cara unos segundos; y entonces cabex medio abrió los ojos y bostezó diciendo:

**-Pony lésbica, hola….ommmomomm…-**Balbuceó con una sonrisa antes de dar una vuelta y volver a quedarse dormido sobre la mesa.

Rainbow, naturalmente, no lo comprendió así que no se ofendió. En lugar de eso, se me quedo mirando; como para preguntarme qué es lo que había dicho; Así que moví los hombros para despistarla y no tenerle que explicar absolutamente nada referido a ese termino.

Así que nos dispusimos a rodar el sofá, y como en el piso lo que había era una alfombra, pues no sonaba mucho el suelo. Lo logramos sacar de la mansión. Pero entré en la duda de si el carrito soportaría el peso del sofá, pero entonces rainbow dash se hartó de mi falta de decisión y empezó a empujarme para que la ayudase a subir el sofá al carrito. Así que lo que hice fue tomar otra cuerda de la cochera y las amarre a las "patas" del sofá para que rainbow lo arrastrase sin carrito. Esta me criticó la idea, señalando con su pesuña el carrito muy enojada porque no podía comprender porque no lo quería montar en el.

A ella le gustaba más ver sus ideas en acción que las mías, y su idea era hacer que el carrito se rompiera con el peso del sofá. Discutimos en silencio con señas y brincos, hasta que finalmente la pegaso me resoplo en la cara y arrastró enojada el sofá hasta el campamento mientras corría. Por suerte, no me agredió físicamente.

Al regresar, rainbow dash me había traído las cuerdas pero estaban rotas en un extremo aunque aun así podía seguir usándolas. Al menos se preocupó por traérmelas de regreso y no las dejó.

Volvimos a la sala de la mansión. Cabex aun seguía dormido en la mesa, así que nos apresuramos a cargar el plasma de 40 pulgadas. Pero rainbow dash sin querer le dio un coletazo al ninja en el rostro y este se medio despertó y dijo:

**-Pony lésbica ~, no te lleves mi tele…la estaba usando…-**bostezó-** está bien, llévatela. Así podrás ver Yuri pony con tu amiga…¿como se llamaba? Umm ap.. twi…¡no importa! Anda a ver Yuri, anda...¡hic!**-dijo el aparentemente borracho ninja pervertido antes de semi-caerse en la mesa**.- Kevin me dijo que no me bebiera la cuestión esa que dejó en el ¡refrigerador!, ¡que se joda!, iá me la tomé, y no pasa nahh…¡hic! Umm malditas drogas el wey de la autopista….-**dijo en voz alta en tono de borracho desorientado y luego calló dormido otra vez sobre la mesa.

Rainbow se le acercó otra vez y lo olfateó un poco pero entonces cabex soltó un eructo que dejó a la pegaso con una cara de asco que no tenía precio.

Me reí un poco entre dientes intentando no tirar el televisor pero rainbow empezó a apresurarme, pues ya se quería ir a dormir. Así que sacamos la tele, la montamos en el carrito, yo también me subí y listo. ¡Mision acomplished! Solo tuve que borrar nuestras huellas y las del sofá. Y si, rainbow dash me dio un paseo de lo mas cómodo en el carrito. Aunque creo que intentó hacerme caer en algunas ocasiones…pero ñeh.

…

Al llega al campamento, rainbow, como ya era totalmente independiente, decidió dormirse en el sofá mientras a mí, el pobre buen samaritano que la ayudó y la trató cuando necesitó su ayuda, me dejaba el suelo para dormir.

_**-"Ella es un técnicamente "animal", es un caballo"-"yegua"-"es una yegua, porque no, se…duerme parada o que se yo, creo que es capaz de dormir en el suelo perfectamente sin ningún"-"para de quejarte que al final dormimos en el suelo de todas formas".-**_Me quejaba mentalmente mientras veía a la pegaso durmiendo de lo mas cómoda en el sofá mientras yo estaba tirado en el suelo con apenas una manta.

…

Al rato…

_**-"Oye"…"Joder, ya me estaba durmiendo, que carajos quieres…"…"¿y si Kevin y los demás se enojan porque les robamos la tele y se ponen buscarnos?"…"Tranquilo, el Kevin no puede volar por la vez que se quedó pegado en aquel cable de alta tensión"… "ya, pero aun así pueden buscarnos a pie, y el maraco del dei puede enojarse mucho porque le quitamos el refrigerador…coño ya me estoy acojonando weon, ¿¡que carajo haremos!"-**_Abrí los ojos y me tape la boca con la mano porque recién me daba cuenta de la gravedad del problema en que me había metido_**.-"ok, a mi también me está dando miedo. Pero ellos hoy llegaran todos borrachos y weones a la casa, además, ¿como sabrán que fuimos nosotros?"…"el cabex vio a rainbow, de seguro"-"no creo que el cabex valla a recordar siquiera que se tomó esa noche"…"en cualquier caso, pero"**_.-y así seguí durante unos minutos hasta que_**.- "Listo. Si aparecen, una patada en los huevos a cada uno de parte de dash los dejará K-O a todos y nos dará tiempo de huir hacia el horizonte, o quizás un poco mas allá… ¿por si acaso no?"…"Si te digo la verdad, creo que la cagamos con esta decisión… la de robar, no la de llevarnos a dashie…pero, ¡a lo hecho pecho y huevos!"**_-Y luego me puse a dormir con el miedo de que aquellos individuos con sed de venganza llegasen y me quitaran la piel mientras duermo y luego me despertaran para comerme vivo y luego matarme con una navaja de sal.

…

Al día siguiente, desperté con miedo a ver una escena sangrienta con la cabeza de rainbow dash empalada al frente a mi con unas letras en e suelo que decían: "anda a robar a tu puta madre" escritas con la sangre de la pegaso. Pero todo lo que vi fue a una rainbow dash hambrienta apunto de masacrar una bolsa de manzanas.

**-Que ching- ¡suelta esa weá! Quise decir, ¡suelta esa cosa!-**exclamé y le fui a arrancar la bolsa de la boca**.-espera, no la rompas. Yo te daré una, solo déjame abrirla.**-le decía mientras halaba la bolsa pero entonces la pegaso me gruño y uso su ojo de pegaso conmigo lo cual hizo que me acojonara y soltara la bolsa**.- ¡ay la madre!…-**grité del susto.

"Creo que te odia", weon no sabía, ¡cuéntame mas!...[nótese el sarcasmo]

A lo importante. Transcurrió la mañana mientras yo y rainbow subíamos las cosas a la montaña. Yo seguía con algo de miedo de que alguno de mis compañeros me encontrase y se armara un lío con golpes, sangre y weás explotando. Pero pasaba el tiempo y no daban señales de nada.

Me pareció muy extraño, a pesar de que estábamos a muy buena distancia de la mansión, ellos no tardarían mucho en hallarnos, dado caso de que se podría notar el pasto aplastado que dejo el sofá cuando lo trajimos al campamento (no me iba a poner a peinar el pasto del bosque no mames); pero en fin, logramos subir todas las cosas rápidamente gracias a que ahora contaba con la fuerza de rainbow dash.

Durante el mediodía, mientras yo y rainbow nos refugiábamos del solazo que hacía (¡habla bien!,…nah pa' que…), le expliqué un poco a la pegaso nuestra situación de prófugos y que debíamos estar preparador para cualquier kame hame ha y bomba que nos pudiesen lanzar si nos encontraban los demás.

La pegaso entendió más o menos lo que le expliqué y no le importó mucho pues creía poder cargarse cualquier humano. En especial conmigo como ejemplo. Obviamente puede, pero no se, como que un demonio, un explotaweás, un tecnologo que "invoca emoticones", un ninja y un perro que habla y se transforma, no calificaban bien como humanos promedios…pero ella es rainbow dash, así que no importa (?).

Metimos todas las cosas que "tomamos prestadas" a la casa, y luego me dediqué a sacar el polvo y a destruccionar a las cucarachas e insectos que no había visto la primera ves que entré. Mientras tanto, rainbow dash se fue a explorar la montaña porque yo no la dejaba acercarse a los insecticidas ni matar insectos con las patas, puesto que me golpeaba con ellas.

…

Otra vez, la noche llegó y ninguno de los muchachos había aparecido, ni siquiera pude observar una explosión desde la montaña (no se podía ver la mansión desde el ángulo en que estaba la casa pero si me estuvieran buscando, obviamente el dei hubiese hecho estallar varias cosas haciéndolo.). Se me hizo completamente extraño… no sabía si sentirme feliz o decepcionado de que la cosa no se pusiera interesante; aunque, ya tenía suficiente con rainbow dash haciéndose la estrecha-troll-mamona-tsundere todo el rato.

Encendí los breques y los bombillos que había instalado durante la tarde y funcionaron, así que nos metimos a la casa para decorar la sala y limpiar las habitaciones. Al terminar de limpiar la primera habitación, rainbow dash instantáneamente lo reclamó para ella, y no me dio ni mínimo derecho a protestar…¿ya van entendiendo mi situación y punto de vista con respecto a convivir con ella?, No, awebo que oírlo no es lo mismo que vivirlo, pero imagínate que fuera una persona y- "pero es rainbow dash, a ella se le perdona todo",Touché, pero aun así...sigue siendo mala…encima era la habitación más grande.

Metí el sofá a la sala, el colchón a la "habitación de rainbow" (asdfsdafassasd) y el televisor lo coloqué encima del escritorio negro. También cosas como la mesita de noche, el escritorio liviano de madera y otras cosas que estaban en mi habitación de la mansión y que decidí llevarme también ya que, eran míos a fin de cuentas.

No soy decorador de interiores, pero quedaron bien las cosas, de todas formas sería una perdida de tiempo señalarles donde puse cada cosa (aunque no eran muchas) así que no lo haré por respeto a su tiempo.

…

Y al final, llegó la hora de dormir. Luego de practicar un poco mas español con rainbow, esta se metió a "su habitación", en la cual, yo había ocupado la caja que tenía para tapar el hueco que había dejado el aire acondicionado; de esta manera no entraría mas polvo ni bichos raros. Sin embargo, rainbow era la única con un ventilador. Así que como era de esperarse, yo me cansé de sudar en la sala y le pedí que me dejara entrar.

Luego de mil suplicas, lamentos, gritos y berrinches, la pegaso aceptó dejarme dormir con ella; solo que en el suelo y a varios metros de "su cama" (mi colchon). Pero cualquier cosa es mejor que dormir afuera en la montaña esperando por una muerte prematura o dormir en la…espera…¡pude haber abierto las ventanas de la sala y haberme dormido tranquilamente en el sofá!, no lo había pensado antes…yo solo quería dormir con dashie [inserte carita triste aquí].

…

…Horas después, a eso de las 3:30am supongo…

-¡**Auch!**-me quejé mientras me despertaba y volteaba a ver a la pegaso**.- pssst ¡oye rainbow!, ¡rainbow!.-**le murmuraba a la pegaso desde lejos para que se despertara.-**raaaaaiiinbooow ~, ¡RAINBOW!**-

**-¿¡Que quieres!-**gritó enfurecida por mi impertinencia.

** -Me picó un bicho**.-[inserte pokerface aquí] le dije antes de empezar a reírme solo por la mamada que había dicho.

**-¡ARRGHH!-**gruñó de frustración y luego se quejó en equestriano mientras bajaba el tono de voz y se volvía a dormir.

Y yo por mi parte me seguía riendo solo como un maniaco.

.

.

.

…Continuará… 

* * *

><p>¡Y se acabo! ¿les gusto? noooo, ¿awww poque :(?. Si no les gustó comenten porfavor no sean cule-malos conmigo. Y si les gustó, comenten su parte favorita porque con un capitulo tan largo alguna les habrá gustado mas que las demás. Mi parte favorita fue cuando leí continuará y acabe de revisionarlo :yaoming:.<p>

Muchas gracias por haberse acabado el capitulo, espero que les halla gustado y yo me retiro...

~ Do you believe in magic ~ (8)


	5. Capitulo 5: Especulaciones

Hola evermundo (?) ya, está bien, duré 10 dias en colapso creativo, esta bien, no me maten. ya les traigo el capitulo 5; pensé que sería incluso más largo que el anterior, pero mirando lo que me tardé decidí terminarlo lo mas pronto posible y dejar el resto para el capitulo 6. Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el capitulo 5:

Editado: Aquí les dejo la nueva sinopsis y una descripcion un poco más detallada de mi personaje así como la portada que le hice al fanfic:

****Sinopsis:**"Jéxust, personaje propio, relata su historia de convivencia con la pegaso rainbow dash quien de alguna manera llegó a su mundo y le puso la vida de cabeza. La relacion entre jexust y rainbow dash gira entorno a un cariño-odio mutuo debido a los bromas que le gasta el mago a la pegaso y la personalidad de ella, además de la extraña primera impresión que tuvieron uno del otro."**

Sobre **jéxust**: Es un "humano" proveniente de lo que el cree una civilización extinta, posee la capacidad mental de la electroquinesia (controlar la electricidad con la mente); también es capaz de hacer magia, sin embargo, su entrenamiento fue interrumpido por un extraño suceso, dejándolo con conocimientos vagos sobre sus capacidades. Su personalidad puede ser muy cambiante, pero suele ser la mayor parte del tiempo un inmaduro y desorientado despreocupado, pasando la mayor parte el tiempo estando de buen humor. Siempre es molestado por el mismo en sus pensamientos para que haga las cosas bien, es una especie extraña de razonamiento; ambos lados de su mente se ayudan mutuamente a solucionar los problemas que se le presentan de la mejor forma posible...aunque la mayor parte del tiempo use esta "conciencia" para conversar y discutir.

Portada: fs71/i/2012/183/8/c/un_nuevo_impulso_portada_by_

* * *

><p>…<p>

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, pude notar que rainbow dash no estaba en su cama (como siempre) y pensé que de seguro estaría buscando la comida que yo había dejado sobre el mesón de la cocina. Así que debía apresurarme en salir de la habitación si quería evitar que se lo comiera todo. Pero al salir:

**-Raaiiinnb-¿¡Pero que caraj-! ¡No mames!-**exclamé algo alterado cuando vi a la pegaso acostada muy cómodamente en el sofá junto a una bolsa de fruta y apunto de morder la manzana que tenía en la boca.

Rainbow dash se asustó y empezó a aletear de manera desesperada, lo que hizo que se cayera del sofá con todo y bolsa.

**-¡Eso es, ahora sóbate!-**le grité cuando cayó al suelo.

Afortunadamente ella aun no me entendía, por lo que era totalmente libre de decirle todo lo que quisiera. Pero no me malentiendan eh.

Sin embargo, eso de no entender lo que yo decía, no evitaba que ella entendiera lo que yo trataba de hacer o que lo intuyera. Así que cuando le dije eso, la pegaso me respondió escupiendo la manzana y sacándome la lengua.

_**-"aawww que tierna. Mira su lengüita asdfasdfasdf".-**_pensaba_**.-**_**Inmadura.-**Le dije mientras volteaba hacia otro lado como ella me hacía a mí._-__**"mira quien fue a hablar".-**_pensé.

Rainbow dash se agachó y tomó nuevamente la manzana para comérsela.

**-Oye no no no no no. Dame esa manzana.-**dije mientras le estiraba la mano hacia ella y la veía con ojos fijos. Pero ella no me hacía caso.**-rainboow, dame. Esa. Manzana. Ya.-**

La pony se sentó, cerró los ojos y levanto el cuello mostrándome la manzana.

**-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te la quite?-**Le pregunté.

Entonces rainbow dash respondió lanzándome una mirada de reto que no pude rechazar; así me acerqué a ella para quitarle la manzana.

_**-"¡no lo hagas, es una trampa!"…"debo hacerlo ¡defenderé mi honor cueste lo que cueste! Incluso si eso significa quitarle una manzana de la boca a una malcriada pegaso".**_-pensaba mientras me acercaba a ella y hacía algunos movimientos raros.

Como era de esperarse, mi primer intento fue un completo fail; el segundo igual; el tercero; el cuarto; el quinto…

_**-"¡Me cago en todo, ella solo está usando su boca, como carajo es posible que no pueda quitarle esa weá!".-**_pensé al no poderle quitar la manzana.

Mientras yo seguía intentando, no evité desesperarme y empezar a usar las dos manos. Pero rainbow dash empezó a echarse hacia atrás e inicio una persecución. Luego empezó a vacilarme con la manzana cual jugador de futbol.

**-Dame- aaaah-¡dammit!-**gritaba mientras seguía fallando

Entonces rainbow dash corrió hacia el sofá y empezamos a corretear alrededor de el.

**-¡Tramposa!-**le exclamé mientras la veía al otro extremo del sofá.

Luego salió huyendo hacia la puerta trasera de la casa y la seguí, pero entonces rainbow dash se regresó e intento pasarme la manzana por encima de la cabeza y fue cuando al fin la logré atrapar.

**-¡JAJ, VICTORIA! ¡La tengo!, ¡no puedes contra el maestro pequeña pega-!-**Me burlaba de la pegaso, pero mientras lo hacía, esta me dio una bofetada con el ala y me quitó la manzana de la mano**.-sini…¡Oye eso es trampa!-**grité a la pegaso mientras esta se iba corriendo por la puerta de enfrente**.-aarrrrrgg.**-gruñí y la seguí hasta la puerta solo para verla alejarse galopando por la montaña**.-¡Mala! ¡Tramposa, eres una tramposa!...¡LOCA!-**le grité desde la puerta mientras se adentraba en el bosque.

Mientras corría, la pegaso lanzó la manzana al aire y la tomó bajo su ala para luego levantar la cabeza y sacarme la lengua para burlarse de mí.

Suspiré y me metí devuelta a la casa.

**-bahhh ¿Que haré con esta pegaso…?-**Me pregunté mientras me sentaba en el sofá**.-¡Joder el Internet!**-recordé de golpe.-** Aunque…debería comer primero…¡No! nada de eso, primero lo primero, lo mas importante en la vida de una persona del siglo 21: El sagrado Internet. Pero tengo hambre así que meh... Esto me servirá.-** dije mientras recogía varias manzanas del suelo, mordía una y volteaba para buscar el cable del televisor.

[Aquí debería haber una música bien chingona para un opening todo bakan…pero no hay.]

…

Pasé varios minutos buscando el cable del televisor y matando insectos. Pero no lo encontré por ningún lado así que decidí mejor instalar la computadora para ver si la cosa que me había dejado el Mazz me servía de algo.

Entonces conecté la computadora y probé si aun funcionaba. Luego de eso conecté el cable largo a la entrada que mas se le parecía y lo saqué por una ventana.

**-Ahora-...¿que es eso?-**me pregunté al oír algunos ruidos en el bosque.

Me acerqué cuidadosamente y lo que vi fue a una pegaso frustrada golpeando un árbol intentando bajar una manzana que estaba atorada entre las ramas.

**-Jajaja dulce, dulce karma. No le diré nada porque luego capaz y me obliga a bajársela…esa tierna mini-mare con complejo de dictadora.-** me dije a mi mismo en tono de susurro mientras regresaba a lo mío con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Al llegar a la casa, decidí dejar la antena ahí e irme a ver por donde había quedado la mansión; es decir, desde que ángulo se podría ver la mansión para colocar la antena allí y probar si funcionaba.

Caminé hacia la parte de atrás de la casa primero porque no tenía ni idea de cual carajos era mi ubicación geográfica con respecto a la mansión. Así que todo se lo dejé al azar y empecé a caminar.

…

Hasta que al fin encontré un borde desde que podía ver la mansión. Justo por la parte trasera de la casa; en realidad no estábamos tan lejos de la mansión, pero vamos, que eran varios kilómetros (no doy números porque no pude decir si un equino tenía la pierna rota, así que menos iba a poder estimar cuantos kilómetros había).

**-¡Mansión a la vista, mi capitán!...¡Perfecto! ¡Disparen los cañones a todo pulmón!...¡Los cañones no tienen pulmones, señor!...¡Entonces a todo páncreas, yo que se, solo dispárenlos!...¡pero sucede que dejamos los cañones en casa!...¡Coño!-**Conversé conmigo mismo.

Creo que la presencia de rainbow dash estaba empezando a hacerme efecto...llevaba varias semanas sin hablar así conmigo mismo. "¿A que te refieres con efecto?" a que me estaba volviendo loco de nuevo.

Regresé corriendo a la casa y tome el cable con la antena. La distancia era algo larga y no estaba seguro si podría llegar al borde con la antena. Pero otro problema me atacó mientras caminaba y desenrollaba el cable.

_**-"Oye"..."que onda"…"que haríamos si…hipotéticamente… dash estuviera embarazada…"…"coño, no me asustes, que estaba teniendo el día mas feliz de mi vida, coño"… "es que… piénsalo bien, tiene ataques de ansiedad por la comida, tiene mas sueño que el carajo, cambios de humor y…creo que está un poco mas gorda de lo que recordábamos"…"coño, ¡te dije que no me asustaras!"…"pero si es que no quería asustarme yo solo, fíjate, lo ultimo que quiero es aguantarla con esos síntomas de embarazada para luego, mas encima, ser el partero de una especie que ni existe en este planeta"…" y luego: ala, el tío jéxust"…"no mames"…"bueno mira, hay una explicación lógica para todo esto: Primero, está deprimida, y según la televisión, es una táctica femenina para combatir la depresión el comer mucho; segundo, está confundida por lo que le pasó, no es de extrañar que se esté volviendo loca. Eso y que la conocemos de una serie de televisión, por favor, que ni siquiera sabemos si en realidad se porta como se porta; y tercero, la ultima vez que la vimos fue en una serie animada coño, que si no fuese porque de verga acertaron en el diseño, yo me hubiese cagado de miedo al verla. Y además, no sabemos nada de ponys, por lo que no tenemos idea de como llevan el embarazo. Es algo casi tonto pensar que tienen los mismos síntomas que una mujer humana"..."puede ser, ¿pero que tal si si los tienen y está embarazada?..."y dale. Que si lo hubiese estado, al tiro habría abortado cuando chocó a toda madre contra el árbol"…"y que tal si-"-"coño, si está embarazada, pos enhorabuena "dos extraños y un bebe pegaso" así se llamará la película que nos harán"…"¿y quien habrá sido el padre?"…"quien sea lo voy a matar por no usar condón y propasarse con mi dashie. No, mejor regaño a dash por andar de-.-**_y seguí caminando_**.-borracha a esas horas de la noche."**_**.-¿**que creyeron que había dicho eh? pinchis mal pensados…

Mientras seguía discutiendo sobre el "posible embarazo de rainbow dash", el cable llegó a su límite.

**-"Puto soa-"-Uhhh, no mames. Bueno, era obvio que no llegaría al risco.-**dije antes de poner la antena en el suelo**.-a ver cuando falta….-**

Me dirigí hacia delante y me encontré con el risco a pocos metros de donde estaba la antena (el cable era realmente largo, debió costarle una fortuna al mazzo (mazzota)), pero sin embargo había muchos árboles, cactus, plantas pequeñas y piedras que obviamente iban a interferir con la señal. Poco iban a interferir, pero necesitaba que la señal estuviera en su máximo rango. Así que me puse a discutir ideas a mi estilo…

**-**_**"Ya sé, ¿y si movemos el risco mas cerca de la antena**_**?"... "¡**_**buena idea!, luego tomamos a dash y la invitamos a bailar; ¡a webo es imposible!"**_**.-**pensaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro haciendo gestos con las manos**.-"Maldito negativo… ya sé, **_**montemos el coso este en una pinche rama desde la que se vea la mansión y ya está"… "no sería mala idea. Pero a ver como la subimos tan alto"… "así".-**_entonces me puse en posición de lanzamiento pero**.-¡NO!, se rompe, no seas pendejo.-**me dije a mi mismo antes de evitar lanzar la antena y abrazarla**.-ni siquiera es el árbol mas alto, mejor movamos esa piedrota y-.**

**-¡Jex!-**gritó una pegaso.

**-¡SOY INOCENTE NO ROBÉ NADA FUE TODO CULPA DE DASH ELLA ME SEDU-!-**grité como loco y levante las manos dejando caer la antena al suelo**.-...Mtamadre.-**dije después de sacudirme del susto que me había pegado el grito_**.-"Joder con la embarazada"… "que no está embarazada coño, además, lo ultimo que quiero es imaginarme a rainbow dando a luz en asfdsdfsaasfsafa ¿vez? Ya me cagaste el cerebro"… "no importa, veamos que quiere".-**_pensé antes de acomodar la antena en la tierra mirando hacia donde estaba la mansión.

Me devolví a la casa donde la pegaso me esperaba con una cara molesta y pisoteando el suelo rápidamente con su pesuña.

_**-"aaagghh está molesta… y ahora que cresta habrá pasado".-**_pensaba en modo de llanto al acercarme mientras sostenía una pokerface**.-¿que pasa rainbow?.-**le pregunté.

Entonces la pegaso celeste se acercó a mi sin rodeos, se levantó en dos patas y me empujó con sus patas delanteras hacia atrás y caí al suelo.

**-¡Pero. La verg- aaaaaaaahhh!-**grité al caer, por suerte no había ninguna piedra atrás de mí.

Y antes de que me pudiera a poner de pie, la pegaso me tomo por el cuello de la chaqueta y empezó a arrastrarme por la montaña como si fuese un árbol caído y yo solo podía pensar en ¿¡WTF!

**-¡Oye! ¡Que no soy equipaje! ¡Suéltame! Tengo pies por si no lo sabías.-**le reclamaba a la pegaso, que como siempre, ignoraba mis quejas**.-¿que tramas esta vez?, ¡no! ¡No me tires por la montaña por favor te lo pido todavía tengo mucho que vivir!-**le rogué mientras me agitaba intentando hacer que rainbow dash me soltara.

La pegaso dijo algo en equestriano mientras me escuchaba lloriquear.

**-Eso lo serás tú, ¡hum!-**le respondí sin saber lo que había dicho y crucé los brazos mientras ella me seguía arrastrando.

…

Rainbow dash me llevo al bosque y luego me hizo ver hacia arriba, ¿y que cren? ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que una manzana atorada entre las ramas de unos árboles. Para ser mas preciso, las ramas entrelazadas sostenían la manzana; por eso es que rainbow dash no podía bajarla a patadas…o eso supongo.

**-Joooder, eres tan caprichosa con cada cosa. Creo que lo estás haciendo apropósito solo para fastidiarme.-**le dije mientras me ponía de pie. Mientras tanto en mi cabeza_**.-"¿porque no me deja abrazarla?, ¿¡por quéeeeeee!, se ve tan pachoncita y tierna asdfasdfasfddsasfd".-**_

Rainbow dash no respondió nada de lo que le dije, solo estaba ahí parada esperando que le bajara la manzana del árbol…la interesada esa…

**-Ya. Mira y aprende del maestro.**-le decía mientras tomaba una piedra del suelo.-**Ahora, ¡chúpate esta, manzana!-**grité mientras le lanzaba la piedra a toda velocidad. fallé.

Rainbow dash resopló y se sentó de golpe, como si estuviera insinuando que esto iba para rato.

-**Tranquila.**-le dije mientras tomaba otra piedra.-**Es que esa rama me había mirado feo y ehmm…ahora si ¡MUERE MANZANA!-**y lancé la piedra. Nuevamente fallé, esta vez lanzando la piedra hacia el cielo**.-ahhgg ya, se jode. ¿No vai a caer manzana?-**le volví a lanzar otra piedra más y fallé**.-¿eh?, ¿no vai a caer cabrona? ¿No?, pues asdfasdfasdfasdfasd**.-y empecé a lanzarle piedras como loco a la manzana hasta que porfin le di**.-Ya. listo, te jodiste ¡¿ahora quien no se cae!-**le dije a la manzana en tono de burla y con una pose "ruda".

Rainbow dash se despertó de su siesta fingida y se dirigió hacia la manzana. Le dio una vuelta con la pezuña y luego se fue en dirección a la casa dejándome la manzana ahí en el suelo.

**-Coño, ¿¡y no te la vas a comer!-**le pregunté en tono de reclamo mientras la veía ignorar la manzana e irse caminando. Luego voltee a ver la manzana, la cual solo tenía una pequeña hendidura por la piedra que le atiné**.-Solo tiene una hendidura, ¡deja de creerte la fina que no eres y ven y te comes la manzana carajo!-** le grité mientras la señalaba a ella y luego a la manzana.

La pegaso movió su cola como si estuviera espantando una mosca.

**-¡P-Pero es que yo me cago en todo eh!, osea, como-porque-verga-chingadera-aaaaaghhh.-"**gritaba" en voz baja mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con un tic en el ojo**.-aahhg debería-.-**dije entre dientes mientras tomaba una piedra del suelo**.- ¡no! aaggh como me altera la coñe' su madre esta.-**dije y luego me reí un poco con algo de ira. Dije coñe' su madre en el buen sentido, no como un insulto**.-Mírala, caminando tan campante por la montaña. ¿Como es posible que haga que me enoje y me altere así de repente?-**me pregunté en voz baja.-.**..¡LOCA!.-**le grité**.-¡TE QUIERO!-**volví a gritar.

La pegaso volvió a sacudir su cola. Eso viene siendo algo así como "deja de fastidiar" en equino…aunque siendo rainbow dash como es, podríamos adaptar esa frase a un lenguaje mas…¿vulgar?...*cof cof* vete a la verga *cof cof*…

_**-"No le interesamos para nada…"…"ya vera cuando esté dando a luz en el sofá y yo sea el único que esté ahí para apoyarla"…"y dale, que no está embarazada. Además, si pariese frente nuestras narices, nos darían 70 ataques cardiacos en menos de 10 segundos"… "¿y tu qué sabes?"…"¿y tu qué?"…"yo se que está embarazada"… "asdasdasdasd".-**_pensaba mientras me redirigía hacia la casa para ir de nuevo a donde había dejado la antena.

…

Mas tarde luego de mover algunas piedras y remover algunas plantas, al darme cuenta de que no podía poner le antena arriba de un árbol, regresé a la casa para comer algo antes de que rainbow dash se metiera por la ventana a la casa y acabara con todo. Yo había cerrado y atorado las puertas para evitar que ella entrara, y conociendo lo perezosa y ansiosa que era, iba a preferir saltar por la ventana en lugar de vérselas con una perilla y una puerta que no se abre.

…

Al llegar a la casa, veo a la pegaso intentando entrar por la ventana al costado de la casa, justo como había predicho. No me vio; pero tampoco tenía pensado avisarle que yo había llegado y mucho menos que abriría la puerta.

Llegué a la puerta trasera sin que dashie me viese y abrí la ventana que estaba al lado de la puerta, luego quité cuidadosamente la escoba que evitaba que la puerta se abriese hacia fuera y entré a la casa cautelosamente sin hacer ningún ruido; luego salté el mesón de la cocina para poder ver mejor la entrada triunfal de la pegaso. Esta pareció haber tomado impulso porque se escucharon algunos sonidos de galope y en un instante rainbow dash saltó a través de la ventana y casi se estrella contra la pared de la habitación.

**-Hola rainbow ¿que haces?-**le pregunté burlándome de la pegaso mientras la saludaba con la mano.

Me puso una mueca y gruñó, luego se levantó murmurando algo en equestriano. Posiblemente un insulto. Luego se sentó de manera tierna y me miró con ojos inocentes; luego torció el cuello hacia la derecha. Yo enarqué una ceja porque no entendí nada; así que lo que hice fue seguirle el juego y la imité. De nuevo la pegaso movió su cuello lentamente, esta vez hacia el otro lado, pero manteniendo sus ojos abiertos y sin emoción alguna en ellos. Yo hice lo mismo. Y una vez, mas rainbow dash torció su cuello hacia la derecha, pero cuando yo lo hice, ella salió disparada hacia la cocina dejándome a mi hay mirando el suelo con el cuello torcido como si estuviera tonto. Y al reaccionar:

**-Qué- ¡me hipnotizó! ¡¿Que clase de brujería es esta?-**grité totalmente desconcertado por lo que me acababa de pasar.

Entonces corrí hacia la cocina y veo a la pegaso intentando subirse a un mesón para tomar las manzanas que yo había puesto allí.

**-Oye oye no, ya no comerás mas manzanas. Te las estás acabando todas.-**le dije mientras alejaba las manzanas de ella.

Entonces rainbow dash empezó a usar su "gruñido acojonante". Pero yo me mantuve firme mientra le alejaba las manzanas aun más, y le dije:

**-Eso ya no te servirá, de todas formas, yo también sé que tú tampoco me-.-**y de repente la pegaso me da una palmada en mi espalda con su ala**.-¡Ayayayayayayai suéltame suéltame no me mates quiero vivir toma toma toma cometela cometelaaaa aaaaaaaaaaahhh! asagsafgasfgsafg.-**grité totalmente aterrado mientras dejaba caer una bolsa de frutas y me tiraba en el suelo a mecerme en posición fetal.

La pegaso rió y se burló de mí con su lengua, luego se fue con una manzana en su boca y otras dos bajo su ala.

Al recuperarme un poco del susto…

**-Será posible, el susto que me ha hecho pasar la- pegaso esta…-**decía aun en el suelo mientras recuperaba el aliento a grandes bocanadas de aire.**-Debo aprender a controlarla. Debo ¡Debo domarla!-**me propuse**.-pero…¿como carajo se doma una yegua? En especial esta que tiene pensamientos más profundos… bueno, quien dijo profundos; macabros, macabros son sus pensamientos, no profundos…¿o profundamente macabros? Yah da igual.-**me dije a mi mismo.

Me puse de pie y aprovechando que rainbow dash se había ido de la casa nuevamente, me dispuse a esconder la comida, esta vez, en los gabinetes altos de la cocina. Así la pegaso tendría que montarse en el mesón y maniobrar para poder abrir los gabinetes y tomar algo, cosa que le tomaría su tiempo y haría suficiente ruido como para que yo la detectara y fuese a detenerla. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo haría.

Luego de eso, decidí bañarme. Aprovechando que nos llegaba agua por las tuberías, limpie el baño de las telarañas y demás cosas, y listo. Al fin un baño, luego de cómo 4 días.

Cuando acabé de bañarme, justo al salir del baño con la toalla puesta, me encuentro con la pegaso delante de mí.

-**Yop.-**Dijo.

**-Ehhhh…tú…claaro.-**dije algo confundido. Luego rainbow dash se metió al baño y me empujo hacia fuera.

La pegaso cerró la puerta rápidamente. Entonces yo suspiré y empecé a contar.

**-cinco…cuatro…tres…dos…uno…**-acabé de contar y la pegaso abrió la puerta del baño.

**-Ehmm…¿jex?-**susurró al asomar su hocico por la puerta.

**-Si si tranquila, yo te abro la ducha…-**Entré al baño mientras la pegaso me miraba fijamente y yo con toda la pena del mundo encima por ello.

no estaba gordo, pero tampoco estaba muy en forma que digamos. Así que le abrí la ducha, pero ella también me pidió bajarle el jabón y el shampoo. A saber como los iba a sostener y usar.

Luego regresé a la habitación de la pegaso, donde había dejado toda mi ropa, y me vestí. Esta vez con camiseta azul cielo y mis pantalones que eran prácticamente iguales a los otros (también azul obscuro). Mis guantes, chaqueta y mis botas las lavé en el baño y las puse en el sol a secar afuera en el sol.

Mientras no tuviera guantes no podía tocar a rainbow dash con mis manos. A pesar de que mis poderes eléctricos habían cesado hace varios meses atrás, aun así no estaba seguro si habían desaparecido por completo; y al no saber casi nada sobre este poder, no tenía ni idea de cómo controlarlo, y es por eso que usaba guantes…así evitaba electrocutar a las personas al tocarlas.

Cuando la pegaso terminó de bañarse (como luego de una hora y media), salió corriendo como loca del baño, llenando todo el piso de agua como una niña pequeña. Luego salió de la casa para sacudirse. Ojala se hubiese esponjado como un gato luego de sacudirse; Aunque eso me hubiese causado una muerte por cuteness. Luego de sacudirse, la pegaso empezó a galopar alrededor de la casa. Mientras tanto, yo reviso el baño, y encuentro el jabón todo aplastado en el suelo de la ducha; Aunque el shampoo parece haberlo usado mejor, ya que todavía tenía casi todo el líquido y no estaba tan aplastado.

…

El resto del día la pasamos practicando algo de español; Pero ya se me estaban acabando las ideas de cómo enseñarle a hablar bien, así que también le pedí a rainbow dash que me ayudara a mover una piedrota, en el camino que recorría el cable de la antena, para que así no interfiriera; la pegaso aceptó de mala gana y me acompañó a mover la roca. También busqué, otra vez, el cable de la televisión, el cual no encontré por ninguna parte de la casa, y se me ocurrió que era posible que estuviese en el techo. Pero lo viese como lo viese, para mi era imposible llegar hasta allá arriba

La única manera era quitarle el vendaje del ala a rainbow dash y que ella subiera hasta el techo a revisar. Pero yo seguía teniendo mis dudas sobre si podría escaparse o no. O que quizás le facilitaría el abofetearme. Así que el tema de las alas lo guardé para discutirlo después.

…

Mas tarde en la noche…

Me cepillé los dientes, y para mi sorpresa, rainbow dash pareció también usar la pasta dental; iba a resultar que la pegaso si cuidaba de su higiene personal de manera decente.

…

Aun más tarde en la noche.

Mientras yo dormía placidamente en el colchón inflable que había puesto en la habitación de rainbow dash, esta me agrede físicamente lanzándome una almohada.

**-Ah-que-cuando-donde-porque-no sé-yo tampoco-y tú-yo menos weon-que…ah, solo eres tú.-**dije al despertar de golpe debido al almohadazo que me había proporcionado la pegaso.

Veo que la luz está encendida y que rainbow dash está cerca de mi toda desaliñada y sudada**.**

**-ehmm… ¿que onda?-**lepregunté a la pegaso mientras pensaba en que podía estar pasando. Por otra parte…rainbow desaliñada y sudada…podría llegar significar…que había tenido una pesadilla (si mal pensaste mis palabras y te cagué la ilusión, mi trabajo aquí está hecho. Y si no, ¿brohoof?)

Entonces la pegaso fue hasta la puerta, la abrió y me señaló que fuera hasta donde ella estaba, y así lo hice.

Al llegar a la puerta, la pegaso toma la sábana que yo tenía en la colchoneta, la llevo a la sala y la tendió en el sofá. Luego tomó una de las almohadas que ella tenía en su cama y la puso también en el sofá y le dio algunos golpes con sus pesuñas; acto seguido le dio golpes al sofá e inclinó la cabeza hacia el mismo, dándome a entender que me quería fuera de la habitación.

_**-"Nos está mandando a dormir al sofá. ¿Quien se cree? ¿nuestra esposa o que pedo?"… "pero ni siquiera hicimos nada malo".-**_pensaba mientras le veía señalarme el sofá intentando hacerme comprender que debía dormir allí**.-Si, ya te entendí. Pero quisiera saber-.-**en el instante en el que dije "si" la pegaso se metió corriendo a la habitación y cerró la puerta**.-…y… me mandó a dormir al sofá…vamos es que esto es alucinante.-**dije mientras me dirigía al sofá para dormir**.-al menos fue considerada y me dejó una almohada.-**

Abrí las ventanas para que me entrara algo de frío y me acosté a dormir con en esa almohada que olía a dashie…asdfasdfasdf.

…

Al día siguiente, me desperté mucho antes que rainbow dash, esto debido al sol que entraba por las ventanas. Aproveché eso para poder sacarle el desayuno sin que se enterase de donde lo había escondido; se lo puse en su habitación sin despertarla. Dormía como si fuese una persona, vamos que estaba boca arriba, con la sabana cubriéndole el pecho y sus…cosas…la pegaso parecía muy flexible, mucho más que un equino normal. Luego salí y me dispuse a limpiar lo que iba a ser mi habitación.

Al rato la pegaso se despertó, comió todo lo que le había dejado su habitación y luego salió a hacer sus ejercicios matutinos.

Parecía energética, sin embargo, luego de unas horas, la pegaso se puso muy soñolienta y se tiraba de vez en cuando al sofá a descansar, y eso no era usual en ella, porque siempre estaba llena de energía para romper los huevos, quiero decir, hacer todo tipo de cosas.

Al llegar el medio día, la pegaso se había quedado dormida en el sofá, y le saqué algo de comida de los gabinetes. Cuando despertó se la comió toda muy rápidamente. Luego, mientras yo seguía limpiando la habitación, la pegaso se puso a "cazar" la comida como un sabueso; para mi suerte, parecía divertirse buscando comida; así que no me intentó amenazarme para que le dijera donde estaba.

Pero mientras más le afectaban esos "síntomas" de embarazo, mas me preguntaba yo si estaba o no embarazada, por mas ilógico que suene, y era ilógico porque se había estrellado a no se cuantos metros por segundo contra un árbol, y no es posible que un embrión, feto o lo que sea, sobreviviese a un choque de tal magnitud. Pero la lógica se me torció aun más cuando rainbow dash pasó como 2 horas en el baño y yo por las ganas de ser inoportuno, fui y me acerqué a la puerta para molestar un poco a la pegaso preguntándole "que hacía"...pero al acercarme, pude oír a la pegaso vomitando y fue cuando el mundo se me vino abajo, la visión casi se me desvanece y puse una cara de terror-pánico-miedo-angustia que no me la quitaba nadie; incluso deje de sentir mis piernas y casi me caigo de la impresión.

Fui corriendo a mi habitación la cual seguía algo sucia y empecé a echarle candela al fuego.

-¡**Ay no cabrón, no, porque coño, no me jodas, carajo, porque, ¿¡porqueeeeee!-**Daba vueltas muy preocupado y alterado de un lado a otro**.-Creo que debo preguntarle, si no moriré de angustia y me saldrán canas…aunque no en ese orden…y me pregunto como me vería yo con el pelo blanco...uhmmm, ¡no importa! Ya, ahí voy, espero que no se enoje…-**me dije a mi mismo con algo miedo mientras me decidía a salir de la habitación con un vacío en el estomago.

.

.

.

…**Continuara**

* * *

><p>Listo, ahora si me siento liberado. :3 adiós a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.<p>

Gracias de nuevo a todos los que leen este pedazo de fanfic :3


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿Actuación o suavidad?

ghsadfhasgfdhafdsahgafshshha dssaghfasasdhffdsasdfdffsdfs fssdfsdfsadsfssdfsdfasdasdfa 

ok, si, ya sé, me volví a tardar un jodido mes, pero es porque quería hacerlo largo, y no pude... osea, si, tengo las ideas, la trama y todo eso, pero lamentablemente soy un flojo de la chingada y me cuesta ponerme a escribir.

Y digo esto, porque miro el número de visitas ¡y veo un jodido 1000!, ¡¿como cresta llegó tan alto?! mames... y yo que esperaba que solo mis amigos lo leyeran, y ahora me encuentro con una gran audiencia en Argentina, México y Venezuela (mi país). Entonces, me siento algo apenado, yo, el flojo, teniendo gente esperando por la continuación de mi historia y yo haciendola siempre a ultima hora...pero bueh. ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEAN ESTA WEÁ!

Ahora, ¿que les puedo decir de este capi? la neta es que si, es algo largo, pero para mí no tanto (puse muy alto el liston con el capi 4). Y mas nah, leanselo no más y espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Salí de la habitación con miedo y algo de pánico mientras la pegaso seguía aún en el baño. Busqué hojas de papel, un lápiz, y un marcador para poder hacerle entender mi pregunta cuando se la hiciera.

Luego, saqué algo de agua del mini refrigerador y me puse a respirar profundo para relajarme y poder soportar el impacto en caso de que rainbow dash me confirmara las sospechas. Aunque de todas formas, en el fondo, sabía que no lo iba a poder soportar.

A los pocos minutos, la pegaso salió del baño. La tensión era tanta, que podías tomarla con las manos, moldearla, partirla, cortarla, comerla, usarla para golpear pingüinos, etc… a rainbow dash se le veía muy debilitada y tenía el fleco algo mojado; hacía un frío de los huevos, y yo sudando; mi corazón se aceleraba conforme la pegaso daba pasos algo temblorosos hacia la cocina con la cabeza abajo.

Yo yacía sentado en el suelo de la sala junto algunas hojas de papel, un lápiz, el marcador, el agua y mi yo interno que intentaba "controlarme" en todo momento.

**-R-Rainbow, ven aquí un momento.-**llamé la atención de la pegaso y le ofrecí un envase de agua con una pajilla mientras le señalaba con mi otra mano que se acercase.

Rainbow dash al ver el agua, decidió acercarse a mí.

_**-"Ahí viene…tengo miedo… ¡huyamos antes de que nos encasquete al niño!"… tranquilo, no pasa nada, ya vendrá ella y nos dirá si seremos tíos o no. Luego podemos irnos corriendo. ok no"…. "¿porque no? a mi me parece buena idea"… "no seas mierda. Debemos quedarnos con ella, es nuestra responsabilidad**_**".-**pensaba mientras veía a la pegaso acercándose inocentemente para tomar un poco de agua.

Cuando rainbow dash terminó de acercarse, le pedí que se sentara y obedeció (raro en ella). Luego le obsequié la botella de agua y se la empezó a beber.

**-Rainbow…-**inicié con la tortura, digo, diálogo.-**Yo…preguntar…tú…**-le dije lentamente; por fuera estaba calmado mientras que por dentro sentía una guerra con bombas nucleares, terremotos, huracanes, etc.

La pegaso asintió algo confundida mientras dejaba de beber y me miraba fijamente con sus grandes, expresivos e intensos ojos fucsias que me dejaban en peores condiciones de las que ya estaba.

**-Tú…estar…em…emb**_**…**_**-**no podía decírselo, mi lengua no querí que respirar profundo para no hundirme**.-**_**"jo-der ¡Que difícil es esto!…**_**".-**pensé**.-estar…tú… ¿e-embarazada?**- le pregunté mientras tragaba saliva, cerraba los ojos y sentía la filosa hoja del silencio incómodo apuñalándome la espalda.

Luego de unos largos, dolorosos y muy incómodos tres segundos, la pegaso respondió, naturalmente, enarcando una ceja porqué, al parecer, no entendió mi pregunta; mas específicamente, no entendió lo que es estar "embarazada". Así que tomé una hoja de papel, el lápiz, y pasé al plan B. Después de terminar de dibujar, tracé una línea que iba desde su panza (en el dibujo) hasta un bebe pegaso.

Lamentablemente la calidad de mis dibujos hechos con mi mano temblorosa, no era muy buena; eso y que también nunca había dibujado antes a un bebe de la serie. Así que está demás decir que la pegaso tampoco comprendió los dibujos muy bien.

Tuve que improvisar un plan C y pedirle que esperara un momento mientras yo iba a buscar algo. Rainbow dash no me prestó mucha atención y se quedó sentada intentando comprender el dibujo.

Luego de un momento, regresé con una sábana enrollada en mis manos. Me volví a sentar frente a la pegaso y le señalé la panza, luego señalé al "bebe" que formé con la sábana. Tuve que hacerlo varias veces para que la pegaso armara el rompecabezas. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que le dí el "bebe" y le hice mecerlo, que ella finalmente comprendió parte de la idea.

**-Ehmm… ¿yo…esto?-**preguntó mientras mecía tiernamente al "bebe".

**-Si.-**afirmé mientras asentía con mi cabeza.

Rainbow dash se quedó pensativa un momento mirando al "bebe", luego sacudió su cabeza y un rubor apareció en su rostro.

_**-*equestriano*…¿…yo…t-tú…e-est-to?-**_preguntó bajando un poco la cabeza con las orejas hacía atrás y un tono bajo; luego se puso más roja que nunca.

Mientras tanto en mi cabeza:

_**-"¡Oh shi-!"-"Un problema muy hijo puta ha sido detectado, y Jexust ha tenido que reiniciarse para evitar averíos graves en su cerebro….Bueno, mas de los que ya tenía, claro está.**_

Valentía_Insuficiente_para_Afrontar_la_Situación._Sobrecarga_de_"Cuteness".

_**Si esta es la primera vez que le sucede esto…bla bla blahhh,… siga los siguientes pasos:**_

_**1) Deje así.  
>2) No lo mate.<br>3) No mame.  
>7) Repita los pasos número 4,5 y 6.<strong>_

Si el problema continúa, usted se jodió. Nehh no es cierto; solo espérese unos segundos. Estos errores son tan comunes como ver a un mono saltando la cuerda mientras está sobre el agua caminando por un techo que baila junto al musgo verde volador en llamas saltarín australiano en el planeta Bécape numero 23.

Informe técnico:

_**" " " "-PreguntaMuyCabronamenteIncom oda;[Error 50S5]: ;[]€ #¬||**__**ㆌ**__**ӓ[]**__**!QASNMD 0x00097020**__** ( 0xƒ99999, 1xD546821, -6x2558, -0xzÜ**_ܨ_**䡂䎒ᇖ**__**)**__**"**__.-_Mi mente, se jodio.

Luego de unos segundos sin respuesta, la pegaso tiró a un la ternura y empezó a cargar su ira... y yo con el cerebro echo mierda con la mirada perdida y en mis oídos se escuchaba como la tele cuando se le va la señal. Rainbow dash esperaba aún sentada mi respuesta para poder golpearme a gusto. Pero mientras la pegaso esperaba para desatar su ira sobre mí…

**-"Reiniciando…Ha surgido problema al intentar iniciar el sistema automático de recuperación para jéxust[1].mind por favor contacte con un técnico superior capacitado para- espere… ya está solucionado el problema.**

Iniciando…

Cargando la configuración más reciente para ser analizada…

Eliminando archivo "Pregunta_incomoda_de_rainbow_ .memo" de manera temporal para evitar contratiempos durante el proceso de recuperación; sin necesidad de dañar la memoria de manera permanente con falta de información dejando lagunas cerebrales. Una vez terminado este proceso, de podrá restaurar el archivo: "Pregunta_incomoda_de_rainbow_ .memo" sin peligro alguno.

**ºªªº||R||ºªªº**

…**. "Preparándose para restaurar mecanismos biológicos"…"Reiniciando sistemas de locomoción"… "restaurando capacidad auditiva…visual…táctica…gustativa…olfativa…y otras tivas…"… "capacidad de habla recuperada en un 10%...30%..50%...49%...20%...7%...-2%...-16%...100%..."… "recuperando todas las otras weás que se dañaron…"**

La recuperación fue llevada a cabo con éxito; su equipo está 100% reparado …Bueh, si a dejarlo como estaba antes se le puede llamar "estar reparado"...pues está como nuevo.-

Y cuando por fin logré recuperar el control…-**E-e-h-e-ehm.-** intenté comunicarme…

Pero al oírme pronunciar algo que no significaba "no", la pegaso se empezó a agitar apretando los dientes muy fuerte mientras se ponía de pie dispuesta a arrancarme la cara con las pezuñas.

**-¡N-no! ¡No me mates!, yo no quiero nada de nada de esa madre que me crees tú a mí, solo te preguntaba si….mira, ¡no!, no, no no no no no no noooooo asdfasdfasdfasdf**.-reaccioné de golpe viendo la bomba atómica que se me venía encima**.-Verás, tú…eso…aquí.-**le señalé el bebe y luego a su pancita (la de dashie) mientras contenía el aliento.

Rainbow dash, quien ahora estaba un poco sudada y rojiza por la tibiera (enojo) que le había provocado ese pequeño mal entendido perturbador (MUY perturbador) y fuera de contexto (MUY fuera de contexto), estaba también algo confundida y enojada al mismo tiempo. Claro que yo estaba en peores condiciones.

La pony dio un gran suspiro para relajarse mientras se volvía a sentar, intentando bajar las ansias de golpearme y de sacarme el relleno, porque al parecer, ya se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente le estaba preguntando y de que no era lo que se había imaginado.

Bueno, la potra-yegua-pony-malpensada llegó a la conclusión que yo quería que llegara desde el inicio e intentó corroborar si estaba en lo correcto diciendo:

**-Yo, esto.-** y luego se tocó la panza y meció el "bebe". Vamos que era todo un teatro solo para preguntarle si se había o no violado a alguien, digo, es decir…ehmm, ustedes entienden…

**-Si… ¿Tú…estás…eso?...-**le pregunté.

La pegaso miro el techo con cara pensativa. ¿Cuantos cabrones habrán sido…?

**-No…-**negó a los pocos segundos.

Bien, Parece que no muchos…

**- Pero es que lo sabía, ¿como coño se puede ser tan irresponsable?-**respondí inmediatamente luego de verla abrir la boca. Entonces me puse de pié y empecé a caminar de una lado a otro**.-Coño... ¿¡Pero porque!? ¡¿Quien pendejos es el padre?! ¿¡Verga, por qué chingados no le hiciste usar el puto condón!? Me. ¡me- me cago en todo! Tan fácil que es decirle al weón: ¡Mira cabrón, ponte el jodido condón o TE PEGO EL PUTO SIDA! Y lo deja ahí acojonado por completo. Así de simple, Coño-porque-dashie-no me jodas, pero es que**-.-paré y me dí yo mismo un golpe en el rostro.**-No, quise decir…Tranquila dashie yo te-¿espera me dijiste que no?-**ni para echar broncas sirvo...**.-¿estás…embarazada**?-pregunté otra vez para comprobar.

Entonces la pegaso negó meneando su cabeza. Entonces pude suspirar calmado.

**-Uffff, que bueno… Espera, pero…por qué…tú…bueagh.**-imité a alguien vomitando, lo cual la pegaso pareció entender enseguida.

Cuando rainbow dash me oyó preguntarle eso, bajó las orejas otra vez y se puso algo nerviosa.

**-Rainbow…dime…-**le pedí a la pegaso al notar sus ojos llenos de culpabilidad.

La pegaso se resistió a decírmelo durante varios minutos mientras yo la presionaba con la mirada.

**-"¿Me habrá mentido?"-** Me preguntaba mientras la veía empezar a sudar y ponerse un poquitín roja otra vez.

Luego de unos momentos, mientras yo seguía presionándola, ella hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho: Huir.

Se puso de pié y empezó a caminar hacía la puerta trasera dándome la espalda (mas bien cola…pero eso suena fatal) sin decir ninguna palabra o producir algún sonido.

**-Rainbow…-**la llamé en tono serio.

Entonces la pony se puso cabizbaja por un segundo y después corrió hacia el baño. Se escucharon algunos ruidos y luego la pegaso salió con algo en su ala.

Al acercarse, rainbow dash dejó caer algo delante de mí.

**-Esto.-**dijo algo enojada y apenada.

Y ese algo era: … un tubo de pasta dental…

**-Ehhh….ahmm…déjame ver si entiendo… ¿tú…te comiste… la pasta dental?-**le pregunté con cara de "you're fucking kiddin me?" con la mano cerca de mi cara-**Osea, tú.-**tomé la pasta de dientes, le saqué algo de crema y actué el comerla y tragarla.

**-S-si…-**afirmó algo avergonzada mientras desviaba la vista.

_**-"Ok, se comía la pasta dental…pero, eso como…hmmm".-**_reflexioné mirando la pasta dental. Cuando de repente se me ocurrió una teoría. Solo me faltaba una pieza.

Así que corrí rápidamente a su habitación y cerré la puerta antes de que la pegaso pudiera detenerme.

**-¡N-no!-** gritó. Pero yo ya estaba dentro de la habitación.

Levanté su colchón y debajo había otro envase de pasta dental, solo que este estaba casi a la mitad.

**-"¿vez? Todo calza".-**pensé en el instante que vi el tubo de dentrífico. Lo tomé y la pegaso entró enseguida girando la perilla con violencia; luego corrió para darme un empujón y apartarme de su cama; después se quedó buscando desesperadamente su pasta dental debajo su cama hasta que se rindió y se quedó con el colchón sobre su cabeza.

**-¿Así que con esta chingadera, te estabas envenenando? carajo-yo pensé que-aahghh…-**Dije mientras me alteraba un poco y a la vez me aliviaba de que no fuese un embarazo.

¿Mi teoría? Ella se estaba bañando, vio la pasta dental y pensó cualquier weá; luego la tomó, comió un poco y le gustó. Más tarde, mientras yo buscaba el resto de mi ropa seca afuera, ella aprovechó y hurgó las bolsas que estaban en su habitación en busca de comida; pero lo que encontró fue pasta dental, entonces decidió tomar una caja para probarla mientras yo no la viera. Mucho más tarde, en la noche, le pegó la ansiedad y empezó a revolcarse en su cama porque tenía muchas ganas de comerse la pasta dental de una vez por todas y se sentía incomoda conmigo estando en la habitación; es por eso que me despertó violentamente para sacarme de la habitación y poder comer tranquila. Lamentablemente, la pasta dental en exceso, le causó un mal estomacal durante la noche, por lo cual no pudo dormir bien. En el transcurso de la noche, el sueño pudo más que el malestar y se quedó dormida. Luego al despertar, comió todo lo que le puse (quizás obligándose a tragar para que yo no sospechara nada) e hizo sus ejercicios matutinos; pero aun seguía con sueño y el dolor de estomago, así que decidió echarse en el sofá para tomar una siesta. Al despertar, creyó estar sana, y se comió todo lo que le puse cerca (que tampoco fue mucho) y después buscó más. Ya a la tarde, se metió en el baño; pero tanta comida y tanta pasta dental que comió, hicieron efecto causando la reacción química-biológica llamada: "vómito". Fin. Una serie de eventos desafortunados que dieron como resultado un error catastrófico en mí sistema.

En fin. La pegaso salió de debajo del colchón aún con la cara roja llena de vergüenza (se veía tan linda asgafagfsagfasgf) pero con una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

**-Rainbow, la pasta dental-.-**y antes de que pudiera decirle algo más la pegaso se acercó a mí y me quitó el tubo de dentífrico de las manos y se fue galopando hasta la sala; yo salí detrás de ella.

**-Rainbow, no corras, ¡ven aquí!-**le decía entre risas a la pegaso.

Antes de salir de la casa, la pegaso pareció arrepentirse y volvió hasta donde yo estaba. Luego me entregó la pasta dental en las manos y se sentó muy disgustada.

Estaba ahí sentada, resignada a escuchar un "regaño", con la carita roja y esos grandes ojos mirando a un lado con el seño un poco fruncido, las orejas hacia atrás, y alzando y dejando caer su cola como si fuese un gato. Menos mal que mi sistema se había adaptado.

**-Ehm, rainbow, querida, la pasta dental…no se come, tontita. No. se. Come. La pasta. Den tal**.-después le dí un suave golpe en la cabeza con un sonrisa.

"Tenías que ser tan…", Eeyup.

La pegaso bajó su cabeza y luego fue a la cocina, se volvió a sentar, y señaló los gabinetes de la pared mientras volteaba a verme.

**-Hmm, con que lograste adivinar donde estaba la comida… bueno, supongo que puedo darte una recompensa por ello.-**le dije mientras caminaba hacia uno de los gabinetes y sacaba un pan (se nos acababan las manzanas, no le podía seguir dando tantas**).-toma, es lo único que te puedo dar mientras no tengamos ingresos para darnos el luj-.**-la pony solo tomó el pan con la boca y se fue del lugar antes de que yo terminara de decir algo que no iba a comprender de todas formas_**.-"Bien…tú sigue haciendo lo que quieras..."**_**-**pensé al verla irse caminando con el pan en la boca.

Luego recogí lo que había dejado en el suelo; metí el agua en la nevera junto con la pasta de dientes y lo demás lo arreglé en el escritorio negro, junto al del televisor, por si acaso lo necesitaba después…pero entonces:

**-¡MIERDA!-**recordé algo de golpe al ver la tele**.-¡DEJE LA PC PRENDIDA TODO EL RATO!-**grité mientras volteaba a ver la pc con el monitor en stand by. Luego salí corriendo como loco y moví el mouse para que se aclarara la pantalla**.-Ahhhh…Tranquila bebé, ya estoy aquí, ¿Cómo es que pasaste toda la noche así prendida y no me dijiste nada? No importa, lo que importa es que yo estoy aquí y que… ¡¿tengo Internet?!-**me pregunté asombrado al ver un icono que me indicaba que me llegaba una señal de internet**.-Pero, ¿de donde llega?…¿mierda?-**dije algo confundido porque no sabía como era posible que tuviera internet si solamente había conectado la antena y la había puesto lejos**.-No mames...No volveré jamás a subestimar el poder del mazzo…¡JAMÁS!-**exclamé mientras veía el sagrado google abrirse ante mis ojos.

Rainbow dash me absorbió toda la atención con su "embarazoso problema" (¿vieron lo que hice ahí? Embarazoso…) y se me había olvidado por completo que la pc estaba encendida y que tenía que checar el internet.

Abrí el facebook y mientras miraba la pantalla pensaba…

_**-"¿Debería decirles a todos que tengo a dashie en casa? Estaría de la verga"… "sería bueno verlos explotar de envidia si hago un video y la muestro, pero mejor nos lo guardamos, no queremos que rainbow se entere aun de la serie. Además ya se está empezando a poner mas dócil y tiernucha"… "pero yo quiero presumirles a los demás que tengo a rainbow dash y ellos no porque no pueden y no saben"… "yo igual, pero ya te dije que no. Además sería peligroso y aun no estamos preparados para enfrentar esa weá nosotros solos."… "bien. Pinche aburrido…"…-**_me dije a mi mismo mientras cerraba el navegador y me disponía a apagar la computadora.-**tranquila cariño.-**hablaba mientras abrazaba el cpu**.- vendré durante la noche cuando la bruja malvada esté dormida. Es una bruja porque "loba" sonaría muy… tu sabes…dashie es una loba…jejeje suena mal…bien, vendré luego ¿está bien?... ¿¡PERO QUE COÑO HAGO HABLANDOLE AL CPU DE ESTA FORMA!?…-**reaccioné al tiro me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Luego me dediqué a terminar de limpiar mi habitación.

…

Al cabo de un rato, la pegaso volvió y se acostó en el sofá a tomar otra siesta más. Y como yo ya había acabado de limpiar y mover la colchoneta inflable hasta mi habitación, me acerqué a ella mientras dormía.

_**-"Hmmp, que tanto hará allá afuera ella sola…"… "no empieces otra vez, por favor."…. "¡Yo solo quiero abrazarla!"… "no."… "¿Porque no? se ve tan linda y tierna cuando no está tratando de golpearme…".-**_pensaba mientras veía a rainbow dash dormir apaciblemente. Cuando de repente, esta se da la vuelta hacia mí y un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo_**.-"asfdfasdfdsfadfgghfsdas".**_-pensé que se despertaría, así que retrocedí y me puse las manos en frente intentando cubrirme; sin embargo la pegaso siguió durmiendo_**.-"Mira eso, aawww abrió su boquita".-**_pensé al verla abrir su hocico un poco.-"_**aaaaaaaaaww, necesito abrazarlaaa"**_.-pensaba mientras extendía mi mano hacia ella.-… **noooo**.-dije en voz muy baja mientras detenía mi mano con la otra intentando no tocar a rainbow dash**.-**_**"pero, es que…"**_**…** _**"no, no quiero morir hoy. Busca tu muerte natural**_".-entonces la pegaso dio un pequeño estornudo y se cubrió el hocico con sus pezuñas_**.-"vale, eso fue"-"aaaaaaaghgfhsagsasahgfdsagas ghaffdsaghfasghfsagffgasdgfd sg"… "tu lo has dicho"… **_**ya, me vale que me mate, ¡tengo que frotarle la panza!-**me dije a mi mismo en voz baja mientras me acercaba más a la pegaso.

De repente, rainbow dash mueve un poco las orejas y abre los ojos. Yo al verla abrir sus ojos me quedé totalmente petrificado al frente de ella con los brazos semi-extendidos hacia su cuerpo y mi sonrisa de "¡me vale, ahí voy!" se convirtió en una expresión de "…mierda, me jodí…".

La pegaso se sienta, me mira de arriba abajo y vuelve cerrar los ojos y suspira profundamente con el seño fruncido. Aun con los ojos cerrados, rainbow dash levanta su pezuña, luego la baja y después extiende el ala; acto seguido, abre sus ojos y enarca una ceja.

**-Yo, ehmm….-**suspiré.-** el ala por favor….**-le dije con voz quebradiza mientras movía uno de mis brazos y señalaba su ala sana.

Entonces sin compasión ni remordimiento, la pegaso prepara su ala y me una bofetada extremadamente fuerte que me hizo apoyarme del suelo.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**grité de dolor mientras intentaba sobarme la cara.

-**Hmp.-**dijo (o hizo) la pegaso mientras me veía en el suelo gritando y retorciéndome de dolor; luego se recostó nuevamente en el sofá.

**-agh fsst ¿Rainbow, porque eres tan cruel conmigo?-**le pregunté mientras me sobaba el cachete que aun me dolía, y me iba a seguir doliendo.

A lo que ella respondió dándole un latigazo al aire con su cola.

**-Mamona…¡aaaaggh que dolor!-**me quejé.

Rainbow dash solo levanto su pata y me señaló que me alejara de ella. Así que le saqué la lengua y me fui a buscar algo de hielo y un trapo para ponérmelos en el cachete.

Luego de pasar casi una hora caminando por los alrededores de la casa, recordé el cable de la tele, y que la otra ala de rainbow dash podría estar sana.

_**-"Hombre, si está sana su ala, no veo porque no quitarle la venda"… "no se la quitamos porque podría irse volando y dejarnos aquí solos"… "Eso era antes. Ahora se dio cuenta de que le encanta hacernos sufrir. No creo que quiera irse"…**_ _**"hmmm esta bien, pero debemos asegurarnos de que su ala esté bien. Se me hace raro que no nos halla pedido que le quitemos la venda"…**_ _**"tienes razón, pero en fin. Sigamos descansando un rato; me encanta estar aquí.".**_-pensé con una sonrisa estando afuera sentado cerca del borde de la montaña contemplando la asombrosa vista mientras me ponía el hielo en el cachete.

…

Pasaron algunas horas más y ya estaba empezando atardeciendo y rainbow dash se empezaba a aburrir. Así que me le acerqué.

-**Rainbow…-**le dije a la pony celeste mientras la veía tirada en el suelo a la mitad de la sala como si fuese una piel de oso.

**-¿qué?-**respondió la inmóvil y desmotivada pegaso con los ojos cerrados.

**-¿Tu…ala…está…bien?-**le pregunté.

Entonces la pegaso extendió su ala buena y la agitó.

**-Si.-**respondió.

-**No, la otra.-**le dije y luego le toqué el ala vendada.

La pegaso movió un poco su ala dañada; luego abrió sus ojos, se puso de pie, giro su cabeza para ver su ala vendada, la agitó un poco otra vez y en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa; parecía estar sorprendida porque no se había dado cuenta de que su ala había sanado.

**-¡Esto esto esto esto**!-exclamaba muy emocionada mientras daba vueltas en un solo sitio "persiguiendo su ala".

Luego me empezó a embestir suavemente y lo peor es que yo me tenía que controlar y mantenerme a raya ante ese espectáculo de ternura que era verla tan emocionada y contenta.

_**-"P-porque m-me tortura así aaahhgg; no. sabe. Que. Es. Tan. Linda. Que. Me. Va. A. Dar. Un. Paro. ¿Cardiaco?".-**_pensaba mientras la sentía chocar contra mí**.-Ya, ya, tranquila, quédate quieta.-**le dije mientras le daba palmadas suaves en la cabeza. Luego le hice señas con las manos de "ahora vuelvo quédate ahí". Después me metí a su habitación.

Al regresar traje unas tijeras y vi a la pegaso aun con una sonrisa en el rostro sin poder controlar su emoción.

**-Bien, aquí vamos…-**dije mientras me colocaba a un costado de rainbow dash para desenvolver su ala.

Al terminar, la pegaso extendió con cuidado su ala.

**-¡Gracias todo!-**me dijo muy emocionada y luego me extendió su pezuña.

**-De nada.-**le respondí el brohoof y luego ella empezó a agitar su ala con una cara un poco más seria.

Luego de unos momentos de aleteo, la pegaso quitó su expresión seria y volvió a poner su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Entonces se fue caminando lentamente hacia la salida de enfrente y al llegar a la puerta, volteó a verme...me sacó la lengua y se fue volando tan rápido como un cohete.

**-¡La que la- noooo aaaaaaaaaahhh!-**grité mientras salía corriendo hasta la puerta solo para ver que ya se había ido lo suficientemente lejos como para que yo no la pudiera ver; dejando solo unos cuantas plumas y pelos de su cola cayendo del cielo**.-la que la remil...¡VUELVE!...¡NO ME JODAS, VUELVE! ¡ESTO ES TRAICIÓN! ¡DESERTORA!... Yo te...bahhh…esto me pasa por imbécil e inocente…me cago en todo lo cagable; ahora si me quedé solo…otra vez.-**Medije a mi mismo desilusionado mientras veía el profundo atardecer.-** ¿¡PERO ES QUE A DONDE COÑO SE PUEDE IR, SI NO SABE NI HABLAR!?...es capaz que se va para gringolandia, pero a ver po, ¡a ver si un gringo la-va a cuidar me-jor que yo! Eso, solo en sus putos; fanfics de-la-chingada ADfsafdsgfvsagvah.-**decía algo emputado mientras pateaba el suelo ya apunto de hacerme llorar a mí mismo.-**Bueno, ya, no mames, creo que estoy apresurando conclusiones. Tuve mi oportunidad, la perdí, y listo, a la mierda. Al menos la tuve y eso ya es un logro que te cagas…-**me dije a mi mismo intentando animarme**.-Ay cabrón…bueno ya, será que…no sé, me… ¿será que me lanzo por ese barranco? A fin de cuentas eso lo que ella hubiese querido …jejeje…ahhhhh esa animala….-**la recordé con una sonrisa**.- bien, ya se fue, no está, ¿que le haces? Te consigues una puta vida…lástima que yo halla renunciado a la mía…por ella.-**me dije a mi mismo mientras volvía solitario hasta la casa.

Entré a la casa con la esperanza de verla acostada en el sofá jugándome una broma con su supuesta ida, pero ella no estaba allí. Yo estaba siendo muy fatalista, porque no había pasado más de 20 minutos cuando yo ya estaba empezando a deprimirme de lo lindo.

**-¡Aja!-**Exclamé al abrir de golpe la puerta de su habitación. Pero solo para ver que ella tampoco estaba allí.-**Ah, hola cama…¿que onda que me cuentas?…Pues yo aquí, con el corazón abatido…no, no creo que me puedas ayudar, yo…le solté el ala y ella… pues se fue volando…si, ya sé que si amas algo debes dejarlo ir, y si te ama, regresa, pero…si eso que amas, no te ama a ti, no regresará ni a tiros...-**conversaba con la ex-cama de rainbow dash**.-mira, aquí también dejó plumas; debería…si, eso haré.-**me dije a mi mismo mientras me sentaba en el colchón**.-hmp, ¿Sabes cama? Me pregunto donde estará esa revoltosa pony ahora. De seguro por allí peleándose con algún perro callejero. Pero esté donde esté y aunque me joda, que se valla con otro u otra y que le cuiden, que crezca, que viva y sea muy feliz… ¡y que luego la atropelle un tren!...y que esté sucio el tren ¡sin lavar! con las ruedas hirviendo al rojo vivo, y que le pase por encima ¡una, y otra pinche vez! lentamente y-...ok no...bueno, lo que quise decir fue… si sigue con su vida, tan solo… coño, yo tan solo pido que, pues que no me olvide y que regrese para verla una vez más. Y bueno, ahora, estoy aquí. Hablando de mi vida, con una cama. En una montaña, exiliado de mi hogar. Dentro una casa vacía y fría rodeada de un bosque obscuro. Jeje ¿sabes? No es tan diferente a como estaba antes de llegar a la mansión. Asusta saber que, de cualquier forma, lo que más quieres lo puedes perder; y ahora lo sé, pero bien... porque me acaba de pasar por segunda vez. Pero aun así.-**dije mientras me levantaba del colchón**.-Debo echarle la misma cantidad de bolas para poder continuar, ya que no me dejarán volver a la mansión por ahora.**-Luego tomé la almohada que estaba en el colchón y me fui a la sala.

Cogí el marcador al lado de la tele, dibujé la cara de rainbow dash en la almohada y busqué mi espada.

**-Ahora, por el poder que me otorga la locura, yo te nombro: Dashie.-**bauticé a la almohada con mi espada**.-Te quiero mucho...fiel amiga….-**abracé fuerte a la almohada**.-ay wey. Estoy bien pinche loco…pero no me importa… da igual.-**dije con lágrimas brotando de mis ojos mientras seguía abrazado a la almohada, la cual, seguía oliendo a la pegaso**.-v-ven… vamos…a-a comer… ¿s-si?-**le dije con voz quebradiza a la almohada.- **agh me… Cago en todo. De todas las putadas que me pudo haber hecho… ¿porque coño me hizo la mas dolorosa?, puta madre….-**estaba empezando a hundirme.-**ya. Coño. Que Verga, tengo hambre, y voy a comer, a la verga todo…¿pero como coño le dieron el elemento de la lealtad? Si-…coño, pero es que soy masoquista, verga…-**me decía a mi mismo mientras avanzaba hacía la cocina y dejaba la almohada en el mesón.

Abrí los gabinetes, saqué una manzana. Y mientras la comía, no pude evitar pensar en rainbow dash e inevitablemente me derrumbé y empecé a llorar intentando detenerme mientras comía la manzana estando apoyado en el mesón mientras la casa empezaba a ponerse obscura. Lo había perdido todo nuevamente.

Después de acabar de comer, decidí dejar las ventanas y las puertas abiertas…solo en caso de que ella decidiese regresar.

Pasaron como dos horas y la pegaso aun no daba señales de estar por ningún lado. Revisé el baño, mi habitación, los alrededores de la casa, intenté ver arriba del techo desde lejos, y nada… solo podía quedarme mirando el cielo obscurecido, pensando en que ella ya había encontrado un mejor lugar donde estar.

Me interné en el bosque para buscarla hasta que se puso totalmente obscuro y tuve que regresar a casa.

**-"Buehh, ya estoy de vuelta, que ocurrió mientras no estaba…¿porque estamos en el bosque tan tarde?"… "porque dashie se fue…"… "hmmm, ¿hace cuanto?"… "hace mas de 3 horas, creo…"… "y tú, como siempre, sacaste conclusiones apresuradas…"… "apresuradas mis bolas"… "sabes, eso tiene doble sentido…"… "me vale, ella me dijo, "gracias todo", hicimos brohoof y luego se fue; eso es una despedida en toda regla"… "en cualquier caso….".-**pensé mientras salía del bosque**.- Ni siquiera, me dejó decirle adiós…que cabrona es…más encima me sacó la lengua antes de irse; yo renuncié a mi puta casa por ella. Bueno, ya, que le voy a hacer… ya se fue y no puedo hacer nada para hacerla regresar.-**me dije a mi mismo en tono de "no hay de otra**".-y me caga que me esté repitiendo a mi mismo todo el tiempo que ya se fue, coño, ya sé que se fue, solo quiero que regrese.-**seguía diciendo mientras caminaba enfadado conmigo mismo hacia la casa**.-Si regresa, de seguro vendrá a…-**escuché algunos ruidos en la casa mientras me acercaba**.-robarme…c-comida…-**terminé de decir mientras me asomaba dentro de la casa y fijaba mi vista en cierta equina voladora de color celeste y crin multicolor metiendo su hocico en los gabinetes de la cocina mientras estaba suspendida en el aire aleteando**.-¡PERO SERÁS CABRONA!-**Grité fuera de mis casillas por la escena que estaba montando la desconsiderada pegaso.

Rainbow dash al escuchar mi grito, aleteó mas de la cuenta y pegó la cabeza de la parte superior del gabinete.

**-¡AHORA SOBATE!-**Volví a gritar; por fuera estaba cabreado, pero por dentro, mi corazón se aceleraba, me volvía asentir alegre y recuperaba el ánimo.

Luego del golpe, la pegaso agachó un poco la cabeza y sacó el hocico del gabinete. Después volteó a verme sorprendida mientras sostenía una banana en la boca como si fuese una sonrisa.

Intenté contener las ganas de llorar de felicidad.

-**Ven aquí, tonta.-**la llamé en tono cariñoso mientras le señalaba que se acercara con la mano.

Rainbow dash vino a mí volando, y al acercarse, pareció notar que yo tenía los ojos rojos; entonces torció un poco el cuello mientras me miraba confusa.

**-Oye raibow, yo… es que…tú… ¡Eres una-…!-**intenté expresarle mi preocupación pero no podía casi hablar por tantas emociones acumuladas; Si abría la boca otra vez, iba explotar en llanto. Así que solo me quedé respirando fuerte mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

Entonces ella se acercó más a mi cara para verme más de cerca y luego de un momento se alejó un poco y dejó caer la banana de su boca.

**-oooooohhhh…hmmm…ups…ehmm per-dón… yo…estoy… mmm…-**Se disculpó algo apenada y luego se quedó pensativa un momento; después de eso dio un suspiro algo preocupada, porque al parecer, no sabía como decirme lo que tenía en mente con palabras.

Luego tuvo una idea, descendió hasta el suelo y empezó a hacer algunas flexiones con sus alas mientras volteaba a verme.

**-Si… está bien.-**Le dije al comprender que quería ejercitar un poco sus alas.-** ….¡PERO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ AVÍSAME, NO TE JODE! ¡¿SABES LA DEPRESIÓN MOMENTÁNEA QUE ME HICISTE PASAR?! ¡L-la-las peores horas que he tenido en años! Y yo que soy un exagerado de los huevos, coño, ¡peor!-**.Le expresé en una mezcla de ira y preocupación.-**T-tú, es que no, n-no puedo contigo…pero, es que tampoco es tú culpa, porque no sabes hablar español… es más culpa mía por haberme puesto negativo y creer que te habías ido….-**le dije a la pegaso reflexionando mientras se me escapaban algunas lagrimas de los ojos y yo me las secaba con mi mano e intentaba disimular mirando hacia otro lado.

Rainbow dash me veía con pequeña sonrisa en su rostro; se le escapó una pequeña risita y luego se elevó nuevamente para decirme:

**-*equestriano*. Tú no…*equestriano*. No…yo…*equestriano*-**mientras pegaba su frente a la mía y la sacudía de un lado a otro; luego me dio un cabezazo no muy fuerte y se alejó.-¡**comida!**-exclamó luego de unos segundos en tono alegre mientras descendía, tomaba nuevamente la manzana y regresaba a la cocina.

_**-… "¿Ves como no se había ido? ¿Te lo dije, o no te lo dije? preocupón de los cojones…"... "tú te callas, que al final estuviste de acuerdo conmigo"… "ñeh, eso me gano por dejarte solo…".-**_pensé mientras ponía una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Luego fui a servirle más comida a la pegaso. Sentía un gran, GRAN alivio por dentro.

…

Mientras comía, rainbow dash, alzó la cabeza y abrió bien los ojos; como si se hubiese acordado de algo. Luego se puso de pie y trotó hacia la puerta trasera y me hizo señas de que la siguiera. Yo encantado lo hice; al llegar, ella me mostró un neumático y algunas tablas a un costado de la casa, que antes no estaban allí. Luego rodeó la casa y se fue hasta el borde de la montaña mientras yo la seguía. Al llegar, la pegaso salta y desciende hasta el suelo para mostrarme que había rescatado la maleta y todas las cosas que habíamos dejado en el bosque cuando nos fuimos hacia la mansión luego de que ella despertara. Entre las cosas, estaban las almohadas, mantas, toallas, vendas, botellas de agua, algunas frutas, hojas de papel y lápices; bueno, y la maleta destrozada.

_**-"hmmm, entonces eso es lo que hacía sola allá afuera. Es-Estaba recogiendo cosas por el bosque…".-**_pensé mientras bajaba y veía los objetos que la pegaso tenía a su alrededor. Cada vez estaba más feliz, ya que se veía que rainbow dash quería cooperar conmigo.

Al terminar de bajar, chequé todo lo que rainbow dash había traído mientras esta sonreía orgullosa de si misma.

**-Gracias rainbow.-**le agradecí a la pegaso.

Ella siguió sonriendo, tomó una almohada, me dijo algo en equestriano aun con la almohada en su boca, y luego, despegó hacia la cima de la montaña.

**-Bueno, aquí vamos.-**dije mientras empezaba cargar cosas para llevarlas hasta la casa.

Al final, la pegaso solo se había ido a disfrutar de nuestro cielo terrestre mientras buscaba más cosas que nos pudiesen ayudar en la casa. Mientras que yo, me hundía como un aweonao imaginando que "no iba a regresar nunca y que ya se había encontrado una nueva casa". Pero de todas formas, siempre había sido un exagerado de los cojones.

Después de acabar de meter las cosas a la casa, rainbow dash se llevó a su habitación la comida que no se había terminado de comer.

Luego, mientras yo bebía agua, la pegaso sale de la habitación buscando la almohada que yo había tomado de su cama. Paré de beber agua y al voltear, veo a la pegaso pararse en dos patas y apoyarse en el mesón para tomar la almohada que estaba encima de este.

**-Mierd-** **¡espera!-**exclamé al recordar que había hecho un dibujo suyo en esa almohada mientras estaba con la demencia depresiva.

Intenté evitar que tomara, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Y cuando rainbow dash me oyó gritar, puso la almohada en el suelo justo de cara a donde estaba el dibujo. Entonces acercó su cabeza hacia el, y luego me miró extraño; después empezó a reir en voz baja negando con su cabeza, tomó la almohada, se metió a su habitación riéndose y al cerrar la puerta, se le podía escuchar reír a carcajadas. No hace falta decir que yo estaba bien pinche avergonzado y que no sabía en que hueco meterme.

…

Pasaron cerca de 2 horas, y ya tanto yo como rainbow dash estábamos en nuestras habitaciones.

Recordé lo de la tele; pero ya estaba demasiado obscuro como para pedirle a dashie que buscara cables en el techo; así que decidí dejarlo para mañana y dedicarme esa noche a solucionar un problema que tarde o temprano iba a tener que reflexionar.

_**-"¿Trabajo?"… "pues si, ¿o que crees?, ¿que robaremos cosas de la mansión todo el rato?-**_Pensaba mientras estaba acostado en mi cama.

Rainbow dash ya había comido suficiente y además había ejercitado, así que estaba más que dormida en su habitación. Mientras tanto, yo no podía coger el sueño así que me quedé pensando.

_**-"Está bien, pero que trabajo podríamos tener nosotros…"…**_ _**"¿que sabemos hacer?"… "uhhh esa es una pregunta muy buena"…**_ _**"entonces piensa"…**_ _**"piensa tú, no te jode…**_"… **"ya, ¿tenemos a rainbow dash aquí cierto?"…** _**"no lo sé, yo aun lo estoy dudando. Quizás sea un trozo de madera y nosotros aquí fingiendo que come, se mueve y nos pega"… "no estamos tan pa' allá…no creo."… "dibujamos su rostro en una almohada y la bautizamos dashie. Eso es estar loco en toda regla"… "coño si, tienes razón…estamos chalaos…pero en cualquier caso yo no estaba aquí cuando paso eso"… "ñeh, ya, ¿que decías de rainbow?"…**_ _**"pues ¡podemos pintarla y montar un establo o como se llame, donde los niños la monten y que nos paguen por hacerlo!"… "¡A webo! Hagamos eso."… "joder, se supone que si yo doy una idea estúpida, tú tienes que hacer mi trabajo y cagarla con lógica"… "pero es que a mí me parece buena idea."… "pues no lo es, a ver si rainbow va y mata a un niño por intentar montarla. Imagínate ¿que pasaría si uno de los niños va y le da una nalgada?; pues adiós niño, saldríamos en los periódicos, el encabezado diría: "Pony se mata a niño por acoso sexual""… "ok, si es mala idea, ¿entonces por qué la propones si sabes que no se puede**_?"… _**"porque… no sé, quería hacer el idiota aunque sea una vez…"… "awww pobrecito. Pero eso déjaselo a los profesionales. ¡Ya se, tengo una idea!"… "a ver, dime"… "Con el dinero que dei nos dio, compremos una cámara"… "ok, sigue…"… "y le servimos mucha comida a dashie para que duerma como un tronco durante toda la noche, y le tomamos fotos con un tang-"…" woh woh woh, ya, no te jode…¿como chingados piensas siquiera un pinche momento que podemos hacer eso?…"… "de que podemos, podemos. Además, ¿no hay páginas que cobran admisión para ver el contenido? Imagina cuantos malditos pervertidos estarían-"… "Que no es un jodido dibujo, da algo de miedo si la miras y no estás acostumbrado…además, no vas a comparar a un dibujo de altísima calidad, con una foto…más realista…mierda…"… "¿lo ves?, de todas maneras se ve muy idéntica a la de la serie, solo qué se ve un poco más "realificante""… "nadie, en su sano juicio, pagaría por ver esa weá…"… "Te recuerdo que un pervertido, cuando está a lo que está, jamás, nunca, está en su sano juicio"… "tienes un punto, ¡PERO YO NO ME METERE A LA HABITACIÓN DE DASHIE A VESTIRLA DE COLEGIALA Y A TOMARLE FOTOS PERVERTIDAS PARA SUBIRLAS A INTERNET Y COBRAR POR VERLA, LA PUTA MADRE QUE TE REMIL CRIÓ!"… "pero-"… "¡Pero nada! Ella está siendo tierna, cariñosa y atenta por primera vez desde que la conocimos, y no pienso mandarlo todo a la mierda por esta mamada..."… "adfsafasd entonces ¿como ganaremos dinero?"… "pues no sé, la ciudad nos queda como a cinco u ocho kilómetros desde la mansión"… "hmp, cierto"… "¡Ya se!"… "¿que?"… "El mazzo"… "¿qué con el?"… "¿Tiene varias tiendas de informática, no?"… "yep"… "entonces pidámosle trabajo"… "aaaahhhg… ¿caminar 8 kilometros?"… "No creo que el Kevin quiera llevarnos en su auto…"… "pero tendremos que partir desde las seis de la mañana solo para llegar antes del mediodía"… "¿Quieres que dashie nos deje por no tener el dinero suficiente para mantenerla?"… "ehmm, buscaré el reloj para activar la alarma…"**_-pensé durante varios minutos en mi habitación.

Luego, como me había propuesto, fui a buscar el reloj. Pero al entrar a la habitación de la supuestamente dormida pegaso, encuentro a dicha criatura sentada de espaldas y sosteniendo un tubo de dentífrico a elevada altura mientras la aplastaba con las pezuñas intentando sacarle el contenido. Sin embargo, lo más curioso del asunto, era que a un lado, había una manzana mordida que parecía tener el mismo líquido cremoso de color blanco embarrado en donde estaba la mordedura. También tenía más fruta sobre su colchón.

Suspiré mientras me ponía la mano en la cara haciendo una "facepalm".

Rainbow dash, al verme, soltó la pasta dental corrió hacia mí para intentar sacarme de su habitación a empujones. Apenas logré esquivar su ataque apartándome y dejándola salir de la habitación para después cerrar la puerta y asegurar unos segundos de "tranquilidad".

_**-"¿Usar la pasta dental como aderezo para frutas?...y yo que creí ser ocurrente.".**_-pensé rápidamente mientras veía la manzana mordida con manchas de dentrífico y me dirigía hacia la "bolsa de reabastecimiento".

"¿Como había obtenido la pasta dental?" Yo olvidé sacar la bolsa de suministros de su habitación.

Busqué desesperadamente el reloj alarma en la bolsa mientras oía como rainbow dash raspaba la puerta intentando girar la perilla. Hay varias cosas que me traje de la mansión que no les mencioné... pero decirles cada objeto que tomé de la mansión…me da weba extrema. Aproveché para sacar la ultima caja de pasta dental que quedaba en la bolsa (solo había traído cuatro de la mansión: La que rainbow dash tomó la noche anterior y que por alguna razón dejé en el refrigerador, la que ella acababa de sacar de su caja para untárselo a la manzana y demás fruta, el que yo acababa de sacar de la bolsa y el que estaba en el baño); encontré el reloj, luego giré la cabeza hacia el envase que había tomado rainbow dash, pero justo cuando me decidí a tomarlo, la pegaso abre la puerta tan fuerte que la hace pegar de la pared haciendo un fuerte estruendo.

Corrí rápido y tomé el envase, luego me di cuenta de que la pegaso me trancaba la salida mientras me miraba con ira profunda en sus ojos expresivos. Luego de un momento empezó a raspar el suelo con su pezuña indicando que se venía una paliza de proporciones épicas.

Los problemas eran serios. Yo había sido acusado por los siguientes cargos injustos: Allanamiento de morada, robo de propiedad ajena e invasión a la privacidad; cargos de los cuales, la corrupta juez rainbow dash, me declaró culpable y con una sentencia de muerte.

**-Dash… tranquila…yo. Solo. Quería mi reloj…¿ves?-**le decía mientras mostraba el reloj y le hacía señas de que se calmara.

La pegaso meneo el cuello y luego bajó la cabeza sin perder contacto visual conmigo poniéndose en posición de ataque. Su mirada me decía "¿Porqué te metes donde no te llaman? ¡Ahora sí te cargó la verga!"

_**-"Holy shit ¡im gonna dead right now!"… **__**"¿a donde se fue la dashie tierna?"… "se fue a hornear galletas, a ti que te parece. ¡Todo estuvo actuado!"… "Vergas, si todo fue actuado…se lleva el pinche Oscar wey"… "Solo nos distrajo para poder hacer de las suyas sin que sospecháramos nada…".-**_pensé mientras veía a la compulsiva pegaso preparándose para embestirme**.-hey, rainbow heh, rain HEey heey aaah ¡AAaaAAwghh!.-** Grité cuando lleno de pánico cuando ella se me vino encima.

.

.

.

…Continuará.

* * *

><p>Y se acabó el capi.<p>

Meterte a la habitación de rainbow dash durante la noche sin su permiso...mala idea.

¿Que le pasará a jéxust?, ¿morirá?, ¿como quedará su cara?, ¿hasta que grado querrá llegar rainbow dash para salvar su obseción?, ¿Acaso ganará el oscar?...¿Quien sabe?...¿yo? nah :ilied:

Espero que les halla gustado este capítulo, yo me despido y hasta la próxima entrega.


	7. Capítulo 7: Una mañana

No mames... todos los capis, largos o cortos, los subo el 21 de cada mes a las 3 de la mañana e.e... xDDD. Perdón por eso. Bueno, en fin, aquí os traigo el capítulo 7 de este, mi fanfic. Espero que les guste y mínimo se entretengan un rato .3. Si tiene varios errores ortográficos es porque la tilde se me chingo y estoy intentando solucionarlo.

Bueno que les puedo decir del capitulo... ehmm no se, xD solo les recomiendo discreción ya que este episodio en particular contiene demasiadas "puteadas" (groserías) de parte del pobre esclavo domestico de dash (?).

* * *

><p>…<p>

Tuve mucha suerte al poder salir de su trayectoria antes de que llegara a mi pecho, o si no me habría matado de un impacto. Lo único que la pegaso alcanzó a golpearme fue la mano haciendo que soltara la caja de pasta de dientes que llevaba en ella.

La poni pegó muy fuerte contra la pared detrás de mí haciendo un estruendoso ruido, sin embargo pareció no haberse hecho daño. Luego del impacto, se levantó rápidamente, meneó la cabeza y a avanzó lenta y furiosamente hacia mí mientras empezaba a gritarme enojada cosas en equestriano como si me estuviera regañando y reclamando. No se si haga falta decir que se había puesto muy histérica.

Yo estaba mucho más que acojonado por el hecho de que casi me mata de un cabezazo. La pegaso siguió gritando y haciéndome retroceder hasta llevarme afuera de la puerta de su habitación. Luego me miró la mano donde sostenía el reloj junto a la pasta dental que ella había sacado de la caja y luego volvió a verme seriamente mientras empezaba a raspar nuevamente el suelo con su pezuña.

**-Está bien ya entend-.-**Le decía cuando sin previo aviso la pegaso me pateó con su pezuña donde menos quieres que te patee un caballo**.- ¡QUE HIJA DE-!-**Grité conteniendo la última palabra al sentir un corrientaso recorrerme todo el cuerpo. Ja, ¿Que irónico no?

Me desplomé como un edificio hasta el suelo, obviamente, soltando todo lo que tenía en las manos. Cosa que la pegaso aprovechó para tomar con su boca el envase de pasta dental que tenía antes. Acto seguido dio un fuerte portazo mientras balbuceaba cosas con la pasta de dientes en su boca y dejándome en posición fetal con las manos en la entrepierna quejándome del profundo dolor.

**-Coñisimo de la madrisisisimaaaaa- asdfasdasdf-la que la parió-nojoda vehhhhh aahhjjajajauuuuuh…espero que no me halla dejado sin día del padre la muy cabrona…-**decía entre dientes mientras me retorcía en el suelo**.-"Aunque… de todas formas estoy feliz de que hallas vuelto, rabiosa…".-**pensaba mientras sostenía una sonrisa a pesar del dolor**.-¡Los huevos!-**Cambié mi sonrisa por una mueca de rabia**.-¡Todo fue una mentira, solo me estuvo manipulando todo el jodido tiempo!... ¡No me importa, de todas formas la quiero bastante!... ¡Masoquista, que soy masoquista!... Joooder como dueeleeeeee… esta se la guardo, ¡joder que se la guardo!-**Hablaba solo mientras me retorcía de dolor en el suelo de la sala.

…

Después de varios minutos, pude ponerme de pié otra vez. Sin embargo me costaba un huevo el caminar.

Obviamente, ya no iba a poder encender la computadora. "¿Por qué no?", Me acaba de intentar matar solo porque me metí en su habitación sin permiso y le quité la pasta dental; ¡¿QUE CRESTA CREES QUE PASARÍA SI SE ENTERA DE QUE ESTÁ EN UNA SERIE DE NIÑAS Y QUE HAY UN CHINGO DE WEONES QUE BROMEAN SOBRE SU SEXUALIDAD?! "pero eso no es tu culpa", jajaja que chistoso eres… ¿crees que a ella le importe?, "emmhhh…" exacto.

La pegaso al parecer, se había hecho la tonta durante la tarde cuando la descubrí. Pero la fregué al meterme en su cuarto haciendo que esta me diera un ultimátum que podía traducirse como "Lo que es mío es MÍO, y si lo tocas, TE REVIENTO".

Dormir fue jodidamente difícil ya que a parte de batallar para acostarme con el dolor en la entrepierna, la damisela rainbow dash empezó a roncar de una manera tan estruendosa que no te la crees…

**-¡Coño de la madre, Richter se queda pendejo! ¡Que alguien llame a los weones del guinness!... ¡Joooder como roncaaAAA!-**Me quejaba mientras la pegaso parecía estar durmiendo profundamente**.-AAAAAAAAAAAAA. ¡Me cago en la hostia! Me hizo perder mi cómoda posición coño de la madreeeee.-**Grité luego de moverme en la cama haciendo que me vuelva a doler la entrepierna**.-¡Mecagoentodomecagoentodomeca goentodoooooo AaAaAaAaAAAAAAA! Jooodeeeer…-**

Empecé a acomodarme lentamente en la cama buscando una posición en la que pudiese dormir.

**-Coooñooo antes no roncaba así, solo, respiraba fuerte, ¡pero no estos terremotos que se lanza ahora, joder!-**Me seguía quejando**.- ¡Calla, calla calla CaaaallaaaaaaAaAaAaAaAAAaa porfavoooooor!-**lloriqueé mientras me llevaba las manos a la cara con frustración.

Entonces los ronquidos bestiales se detuvieron.

**-Vamos no me jodas…¡Se ****call****ó! ¡COÑO ALFIN!-**Celebré mientras evitaba mover mis piernas que ya estaban bien acomodadas.

Pero de repente…

**-Jex…-**Dijo soñolientamente la pegaso luego de abrir la puerta de mi habitación.

Estaba obscuro así que no podía ver un carajo.

Luego de unos segundos, La pegaso empezó nuevamente a gritarme histérica en equestriano mientras se oía como golpeaba el suelo con sus pezuñas.

**-Ya rainbow, aliviaaanese.-**le dije en tono calmado mientras desplazaba la mano de izquierda a derecha lentamente.

**-¡Shhhhhh!-**Hizo violentamente la pegaso ordenándome que me callara y luego cerró la puerta con violencia y afuera se escuchó como rainbow dash se caía de espaldas en el suelo por haber cerrado la puerta tan fuerte.

**-Joder, me ha regañado por hacer ruido…¡Que hipocresía mas grande no mames! -**dije en voz baja, pero al hacerlo…

-¡**JEX *equestriano*!-**Gritó la dictadora.

Tragué saliva y me quedé callado cubriéndome con la sábana hasta la nariz. Luego de unos segundos, escuché a la pegaso bufar y cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

_**-"Embarazada"… "Bipolar"… "Mamona"… "Reglona."…-**_pensaba mientras yacía regañado en la cama de mi habitación.

Cuando de repente…

_**-"Jooooder... y ahí va de nuevo, segunda estrofa...".**_-pensé al oír a la pegaso empezar a roncar nuevamente.

Como quería evitar más problemas con rainbow dash, tuve que resignarme a la situación e intentar dormirme. Sorprendentemente, lo logré.

Pensar que horas atrás, estaba deprimido porque ella se había ido pensando que no volvería jamás; y que ahora estaba en mi cama quejándome de sus ronquidos y valiéndome madre el pasado. Pues lo que es un hombre; cuando queremos algo, lo colocamos en un altar como si fuese lo más importante de nuestras vidas, pero cuando lo tenemos en las manos, le perdemos interés gradualmente. Y mas si ese algo se pone a roncar como loca durante la noche luego de darte una patada en los huevos…

…

6:10 A. M… montaña… casa de jéxust y rainbow dash… habitación de jéxust…

**-clilili clilili clilili.- **sonó la alarma del despertador.

"Espera un momento… los de la ciudad esa que dices… ¿tienen poderes también?" No, nosotros estamos en el planeta tierra; así que solo nosotros tenemos poderes extraños, por así decirlo. "Entonces explica al demonio, el ninja, el perro que habla, el explota-weás y a ti mismo. Porque no me explico como chingados pueden existir en este mundo." No entremos en detalles ¿quieres?, eso lo podemos explicar luego…está bien vamo'a explicar:

Kevin viene del inframundo…que no es un reino del diablo ni mamadas, lo llame asi por la atmosfera que proyectaba el estar en ese mundo. En realidad, es un planeta en una dimensión que de alguna forma puede conectar con la nuestra; está habitado por seres semi-civilizados que viven, trabajan, se enamoran, se ponen los cuernos, se pelean, se reconcilian etc... De este mundo salió la máscara que le da los poderes a mazzota. También aquí obtuvo xcabex sus "poderes ninja". ¿Por qué Kevin vino a este planeta? ¿Cuándo fuimos nosotros al suyo? ¿A qué fuimos? Esas son otras historias que no me da la gana de contar ahora.

El explota-weás tiene una historia muy complicada llena de varias interrogantes que no me quiso responder.

El perro que habla, es la mascota de Kevin; lo trajimos del inframundo.

Yo por lo que sé todos en mi pueblo nacían con la habilidad para desarrollar cierto control sobre la magia, pero como ya le conté a rainbow dash, mi pueblo se fue a tomar por culo junto con todo lo que conocía y solo quedé yo por aquí. Aunque, hoy en día tengo una teoría, pero no se las diré.

Continuando con la historia…

**-asdaasdasd, jodete despertador…-**balbuceé soñoliento mientras estiraba el brazo para apagar el reloj_**.-"levántate, tenemos que ir a conseguir trabajo"… "levántate tú, no te jode…."… "yo soy tú, carajo"… "ñeh…"… "tenemos que mantener a dashie"… "no se lo merece, es muy enojona, malcriada e indiferente, solo se comporta linda cuando le conviene"… "en todo caso, pero de todas formas, hay que ganarnos su amistad"… "la salvé de la soledad total, le di una casa, comida, la cuidé, me deprimí cuando me dejó en la casa sin avisarme que se iba entrenar y ella lo sabe, me calé sus ronquidos toda la puta noche, y para ella aun sigo siendo no más que un extraño que solo piensa en tocarle las narices. Ñeh, soy buena gente; pero no un arrastrado"… "Por primera vez, puedes justificar de buena manera tu perezocidad…pero yo no me rendiré a los 2 segundos de iniciar la carrera."… "y con eso quieres decir que…"… "que vamos a ganárnosla, y punto en boca."… "buehh, si tu insistes…pero yo esto no lo veo.".-**_pensé mientras abría los ojos y veía el techo de la habitación iluminado por la claridad del amanecer.

Terminé de motivarme para levantarme de la cama, y al hacerlo, me di cuenta de que aun seguía doliéndome el golpe que me había dado la pegaso en la entrepierna; sin embargo ahora podía caminar con un poco menos de dificultad que la noche anterior. Luego, me desplacé hasta el baño, me cepillé los dientes, comí un pan con queso, y le dejé servido el desayuno a rainbow dash en el suelo de la sala dentro de un tazón de plástico. No me quería meter a su habitación otra vez… me daba miedo; así que solo me asomé por la ventana de su habitación para revisar si seguía dormida, y en efecto, ahí estaba la reina de la casa durmiendo toda estiradota en su cama y con una sonrisa en la cara. Luego de eso, tomé el dinero, lo metí en mi chaqueta y salí por la puerta trasera de la casa. Decidí irme por el camino terroso que había detrás para ver hasta donde llegaba; Pensé que conectaría con la carretera de tierra que llevaba desde la mansión hasta la avenida.

…

Luego de algunos minutos de caminar montaña abajo…

**-Auch, ahu. aj. hajahuu. ahu. ahu. ahu, ayayay la madre que la parioooOoOoo.-**me quejaba del dolor en la entrepierna al caminar**.- ¡MIERDA!-**grité de golpe**.-¡se me olvidó decirle a dash que voy a la pinche ciudad!...pff que se joda.-**dije, pero luego lo pensé rápidamente**.-…está bien ya voy…asdasasdasd.-**Luego me regresé a la casa para señalarle a la pegaso que me iba a ir por un rato.

La pobre dashie se podría levantar, ver que me fui al carajo y podría empalmarlo con lo que me hizo ayer y pensaría que me largué por que me maltrataba (lo cual pude haber hecho). Así que tenía que avisarle de una u otra forma. Aunqueee pensándolo bien,... a ella le hubiese importado un carajo el que yo me fuera...

…

Al llegar a la casa, me asomo nuevamente por la ventana de la habitación de la pegaso, y veo que aun sigue dormida, solo que ahora estaba en otra posición mas encorvada y mordiendo tiernamente la punta de su cola.

**-Aaaawww que linda es…No, espera, no es linda, ¡es malvada! ¡Buuuuuuuuu!… buehh, ahora a esperar a que se despierte…-dije mientras entraba a la casa.- AAAaaaahh.-**me quejé al sentarme en el sofá**.- ufff la cabrona habrá encontrado algún libro de anatomía o algo porque coño de la madre… de verga y no me rompió un hueso.-**me seguía quejando de la patada en los huevos que me había proporcionado la impulsiva pegaso.

Pasados unos 20 minutos, rainbow dash sale de su habitación con un gran bostezo. La poni estaba toda despeinada (más de lo usual), con el pelaje alborotado, sus ojos entrecerrados muy soñolientos e incluso tenía baba colgando de su boca. Luego empezó a caminar hacia el baño mientras se tambaleaba.

**-"¡No mames un zombi!".-**bromeé mientras me asomaba desde el sofá para ver a la desaliñada pegaso caminar hacia el baño. Luego de un momento, chupó el hilo de baba que le colgaba del hocico produciendo un sonido muy desagradable y continuó su camino.

Pero cuando ya estaba cerca del baño, se quedó apoyada de lado en la pared y se mantuvo ahí unos segundos.

**-"lol…pobrecita… ¿se habrá dormido?"-**me pregunté algo agraciado mientras veía a la soñolienta pegaso recostada en la pared.

Luego de un momento, la pegaso se reincorporó y continuó avanzando hasta llegar al baño. Intentó entrar, pero se chocó contra la puerta, lo cual hizo que retrocediera y cayera sentada; luego sacudió un poco su cabeza y se quedó mirando la puerta del baño algo confusa. Yo por supuesto, estaba observando el espectáculo intentando contener la risa.

La pegaso se quedó varios segundos sentada con la cabeza abajo y los ojos cerrados; luego se abalanzó suavemente sobre la puerta del baño y empezó a intentar girar la perilla. Sus intentos son inútiles, y a los pocos segundos vuelve a quedarse "dormida" esta vez apoyada en la puerta con la cabeza encima de las pezuñas con las que sostenía la perilla. Luego, estira su cuello hacia atrás sin caerse y con un solo movimiento magistral, abre la puerta de un giro de pezuñas cayendo de pie dentro del baño; Después terminó de entrar sin tomarse la molestia de cerrar la puerta.

**-aaahhh esta niña.-**dije en voz baja mientras volvía a acomodarme en el sofá**.-Es una hija de su madre, coño, la que la crió, verga nojoda…**-agregué entre dientes al sentir el dolor en la entrepierna nuevamente.

Como es habitual, rainbow dash duró mucho tiempo metida en el baño; y luego de hacer muchos ruidos raros con el agua, cerró la puerta de golpe. Entonces, después de un momento…

**-¡BLARGArgsargfrafrgH!-**Era la pegaso en el baño.

-**Ala, A vomitar de nuevo…si es que se lo dije, "no se come la pasta dental", pero ella noooo, como ella es "Rainbow Dash", hace lo que le da la gana. Uno les dice las cosas, ellos no le hacen caso a uno, y luego pasa lo que pasa.-**Comentaba quejoso en el sofá haciendo algunos gestos con las manos.

Bueno, la pegaso siguió vomitando por haberse pasado con la pasta dental otra vez. Mientras tanto, yo seguía sentado en el sofá conversando conmigo mismo en voz baja.

**-¿Es que quien coño de la madre come pasta dental con manzana?…pues ella… ya, pero no mames, está exagerando. Ya hasta le babea la boca por tanta menta…pero a ella le gusta…está suicidándose, eso está haciendo; no soporta vivir conmigo y prefiere morir envenenada... ¿Pero qué dices?... que si que si, está ahí intentando matarse porque no me soporta y no me quiere…Pfff, lo que le pasa es que está embarazada y tiene antojos, es así de simple… No se que prefiero: una rainbow dash embarazada, o una kamikaze…Fácil, la embarazada….Seeeh, durará mas tiempo viva y puede que me coja cariño algún día...O puede que no…Deja de vomitarme encima un momento y piénsalo, sería genial ver a rainbow criar a su hijo, además de que si la ayudamos a cuidarlo, pues… ya, pero, si no nos deja ni tocarla a ella ¿crees que nos dejaría siquiera mirar a su hijo?...¿Qué te hace pensar que será un niño?...puta, lo último que nos falta es una minirainbow causando desastres por todas partes… aaaaawww… ¿qué…?... me hiciste pensar en una minirainbow jugando junto a su madre… No ma-.-**Fui interrumpido por la pegaso saliendo del baño con la crin algo mojada de algo que, o era vomito, o era agua del lavamanos; también tenía mojada la cara y las patas.

Me asomé y vi como la pegaso caminaba cabizbaja hasta la sala; al llegar cerca del sofá, giró la cabeza y vio el plato de comida que estaba allí (entre el sofá y el mesón de la cocina, o sea, detrás del sofá). Se acercó a la comida, la olfateó (como a todo de lo que desconfía) y luego se acostó de pecho preparándose para comer. Mientras ella hace eso, yo decido hacer notar mi presencia. Así que me levanté del sofá aguantando el dolor en la entrepierna (diría huevos, pero queda muy vulgar ¿no creen?) y me agaché delante de ella y su plato de frutas.

**-Oye rain-.-**Le intento hablar pero ella...

**-Shhhh.-**Me interrumpe mientras levanta su pezuña y señalándome que pare de hablar.

Entonces confundido, decido quedarme callado y mientras ella empieza a comer. Luego, como desesperado que soy, intenté volverle a hablar.

**-Ra-.-**

**-Shhhhhhhh.-**Me interrumpió nuevamente mientras masticaba un pedazo de manzana.

Entonces no tuve mas remedio que quedarme callado mientras la dama comía.

La verdad, es que estaba comiendo un poco mas decente y no tan a lo bestia como lo había hecho al principio. Al acabar, la pegaso me acercó el tazón lleno de cáscaras y desperdicios con su hocico señalándome que había terminado de comer y que yo debía ir a lavar el plato y botar la basura.

Como no tengo de otra (ya que ella tiene pezuñas y el poder feminista la acompañaba), tuve que ir a lavar el jodido plato a la cocina mientras ella se quedaba dormida en el mismo sitio.

Al terminar de lavar el tazón, volteo y miro a la pegaso salir por la puerta de enfrente (la cual yo había dejado abierta). Coloco el tazón de plástico en el mesón boca abajo para que se seque y sigo a la pony celeste recién levantada.

Cuando salgo de la casa, la veo en el terreno amplio de enfrente estirándose un poco. Me acerco a ella y le digo:

**-Oye rainb-.-**

**-Shhhhhhhhh.-**me interrumpe nuevamente la pegaso en mi intento de iniciar conversación.

-La madre que la parió…-dije entre dientes antes de volver a quedarme callado.

Entonces ella siguió con lo suyo; y luego de una sesión de estiramientos, se peinó el fleco con la pezuña, aleteó un poco mientras estiraba su espalda nuevamente y producía un gemido de relajación. Después de esto, se elevó suavemente del suelo y empezó a volar con una velocidad moderada.

Yo sin más remedio y totalmente frustrado porque rainbow dash no me dejaba dirigirle la palabra, me senté en el suelo y puse cara de aburrido.

…

La pegaso se tomó su tiempo revoloteando, planeando y flotando en el cielo azul que tenía casi el mismo tono que su pelaje.

Luego de completar algunas acrobacias menores en el cielo, rainbow dash descendió ante mí.

**-¿Qué..?-**preguntó la pegaso en un tono relajado dándome al fin la palabra mientras recogía sus alas y se sentaba.

Una nueva cláusula ha sido desbloqueada: "No me dirijas la palabra hasta que termine de hacer mis cosas."…¿Como la habrá pasado su padre allá en equestria?…seguro muy mal.

**-¿Que de que?…ah, ya, ehmm… yo…ñeh, espera aquí…-**le dije mientras me regresaba a la casa para buscar papel y lápiz. Antes de irme, la pegaso dijo algo en equestriano que casi pude captar su pronunciación…fue algo como: "hara", o algo así,… en fin.

Mientras caminaba, escuché a la pegaso aletear y al voltear, pude verla haciéndome una mueca de burla mientras se elevaba un poco. Cuando notó que la había visto, disimuló su gesto a como si estuviera mirando el cielo; la ignoré como pude y seguí caminando.

Entré a la casa, busqué el lápiz, el papel y luego, desde la puerta, le grité a rainbow dash (quien estaba volando) para que bajase del cielo y entrase a la casa. Ella descendió y se acercó a mí sin ningún problema. Se sentó, suspiró, se peinó el fleco otra vez; y por ultimo, puso cara de "A ver que quiere ahora el mono este…".

Empecé por dibujarme a mí. Ella comprendió que el del dibujo era yo; luego dibujé una tienda de comida (el cubo de toda la vida, el que todos sabemos dibujar y que a nadie le sale mal) con un cartel encima lleno de frutas (más específicamente manzanas, naranjas, peras, etc…). Luego, dibujé una trayectoria desde donde estaba el dibujo de mí, y la tienda. La pegasini estaba comprendiendo todo sin necesidad de palabras y mímicas; sin embargo, yo tenía que decirle las palabras para expresarlo en cualquier otra ocasión que tuviera que salir sin necesidad de dibujárselo.

**-Yo…Voy…-**decía mientras le señalaba la trayectoria**.-A ir…a…la…ti-en-da.-**dije mientras ponía mi dedo sobre "la tienda**".-A…Com-prar…manzanas.-**Acabé de explicar dibujando una manzana y encerrándola en un círculo. Rainbow dash asintió con la cabeza.

**-Es…toy…bien.-**dijo la pony, afirmando que había entendido.

**-Oookey. Ahora…-**volví a tomar el lápiz y le daba la vuelta a la hoja**.-Yo…qui-ero…qué…tú…-**dije mientras dibujaba a rainbow dash**.-vallas…Tú, ir…-**empecé a dibujar una trayectoria y al terminar, dibujé otro cubo más, que esta ves, se trataba de la casa**.-Aquí.-**le dije mientras señalaba el final de la trayectoria, el cual era el techo de la casa (el cubo).

**-¿Qué?-**Preguntó algo confundida.

Entonces, me levanté, salí y me puse enfrente de la casa; ella me siguió hasta afuera.

**-Tú…ir…Allá.-**Le expliqué a la pegaso mientras la señalaba a ella y luego al techo de la casa.

Rainbow dash asintió, y luego voló hasta el techo.

**-¿Qué?-**preguntó algo insegura de lo que decía (posiblemente habría querido decir: "¿ahora qué?").

Le hice señas de que volviera hasta donde yo estaba. Ella obedeció y bajó del techo.

Volví a entrar a la casa con rainbow dash siguiéndome, me senté al frente de la pc, y ahí, le mostré el cable del mouse (que era el que más creía que se podría parecer a un cable de televisión) y le dije:

**-Tú…buscar…ca-ble.-**le explicaba mientras agitaba el cable del mouse**.-En… el… techo.-**terminé de explicar mientras le señalaba hacia arriba.

La equina celeste comprendió algo, sonrió y luego me quitó el cable del mouse de la mano y se fue corriendo arrastrándolo fuera de la casa.

**-Ra-¡rainbow! Espérate que eso no e-.-**le intentaba explicar a la pegaso que no hiciera lo que iba a hacer; pero ella ya había salido por la puerta; así que la seguí.

Al salir de la casa y poner mi vista hacia arriba, veo a la pegaso colocando el mouse en el techo y sentándose junto a el.

**-¡¿Bien?!-**preguntó con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa inocente en su cara.

**-"HNNNNG ay. mi. Pinche. Corazón, no. puedo. Joder."… "ya, no mame."… "es que mírala es tan, tan… tontita y…¿co-como lo hace?"… "Es bipolar, no hay otra explicación."… "si, si hay una…"… "a ver ¿Cuál?"… "¡Que está embarazada!"… "y dale...".-**Decía en mi cabeza mientras veía a rainbow dash en el techo sentada junto al mouse creyéndose la más lista del planeta.- ¡Ve-ve-ven aquí! – la llamé tartamudeando mientras le hacía señas de que bajara nuevamente del techo.

La pegaso bajó, dejando el mouse arriba del techo.

**-¿Bien?-**volvió a preguntar algo insegura mientras me veía fijamente con su carita de "no entiendo nada".

-**ehmmm…-**dudé de lo que le iba a decir**.-"aaaww ¿pero como le puedes decirle que no a esa carita?"-** pensé**.- No.-** le respondí**.- "Así"… "¡eres un monstruo!".-**

La pegaso entonces dio un bufido de frustración y su cara volvió a ser normal; oséa, volvió a poner cara de "No soporto a este weon…que alguien lo mate.".

**-Jara…-** Pronunció en equestriano algo disgustada y luego se fue caminando hacia la casa.

**-¿Jara?...¿que coño es jara?-**Me pregunté a mi mismo algo confundido**.-...bien… ehmmm…¡Oye!-** Le llamé cuando me di cuenta de que se estaba yendo.

La equina dio un latigazo al aire con su cola.

**-Joder con su cola… ¡Ven aquí!-**le grité cuando ya se estaba metiendo a la casa.

Al oírme gritarle una orden, la pegaso dio un gruñido, alzó vuelo y luego se fue directo hacia mí.

**-¡Mier-daaAAaaaaAaAAa!-**grité con algo de pánico mientras empezaba a correr en dirección contraria porque pensé que venía a masacrarme.

Rainbow dash me interceptó y me tomó por los brazos con sus patas; luego me elevó en el cielo.

**-¡AAaAaAaAaAAAAaAaAaAaAAAaaaAA AAAA! No, no me hagas la del águila, carajo que puedo quedar vivo y sufrir más por las putas fracturas, ¡suéltamesuéltamesuéltamesuél tameeeeeeee!-** Rogaba desesperado mientras me agitaba.

La pegaso entonces me dio un golpe en la cabeza con su mentón, no muy fuerte, para que me calmara. Pero con sus antecedentes, quien carajo podría confiar en ella..

Luego de unos segundos, rainbow dash me llevó y dejó en el techo. Después descendió y se metió a la casa.

**-asfsadasasdas carajo, el susto que me ha dado…¡otra vez!...por otro lado… eso fue prácticamente un abrazo, y mas encima me hizo volar con ella.-**[inserte felicidad]…[Se ha producido un error al insertar felicidad]

Claro, esto ya eran fantasías mías. Ya que lo que hizo rainbow dash fue mas un: "¿Quieres tu weá?, pues búscala tú y déjame en paz, no te jode…" que un: "Te quiero mucho, así que te ayudaré para que tú mismo lo busques porque yo no se muy bien que debo hacer.". Pero buehhh, dejadme soñar, pedazos de amargados…grrrrrr.

**-Bien, a buscar el cable de la jodida tele…Oh lol, allá está.-**me dije a mi mismo cuando vi un cable enrollado que venía de un poste eléctrico cercano.

Fui corriendo hacia el cuando de repente...

**-¡Mierdaaaa-! Aaaaaauuasgssdgsahfghsfsda.-**Recordé (y que manera de recordar) la patada que rainbow dash me había dado en la entrepierna**.-Me cago en…pero ya no me dolía la puta que laA-ayayayayay asdasdasdasd nisiquiera puedo…ay terminar… las…malditas oracio-coñisimo de la madrisima que dolor vergaaaaaAAA …ya...yahhh…-**me decía mi mismo mientras jadeaba e intentaba calmarme.

Logré calmar un poco el dolor, lo suficiente para poder caminar despacio hasta donde estaba el cable.

**-Ayayayayayayay lamadrequelapariólamadrequel apariólamadrequelaparió…yah…llegué. Aaahhhhh, me sorprende que no se me halla inflamado…aaaaghgh que dolor…-**me quejaba mientras recogía el cable y lo lanzaba a un lado de la casa.

Después, ojee el techo revisando si encontraba otra cosa. Pero en el resto del techo no había mas nada, además de algunas hojas que habían volado hasta arriba y algo de tierra. Ah, y el mouse. Luego que le pegué un grito a dash desde el techo para que me viniese a bajar.

…

Luego de varios minutos pegando gritos a la casa…

**-¿Mierda pero que coño le pasa, por qué no sube?, ¡estoy seguro, seguro que lo está haciendo apropósito! ¡Apuesto a que se está descojonando de mí allá abajo! OYEEEEEEEE VEN A BAJARMEeeEeEeeEEEEEE!-**Gritaba mientras le daba zapatazos al suelo (techo).

Al tercer zapatazo el dolor descomunal en la entrepierna me volvió a atacar y me dejó mirando estrellas.

**-Ayayayayayyy la verga la verga ya ya yaaaa, ufff, coño de la madre me cago en todo lo cagableeeeeeee…..ahhh ahhh ahhh, ya, ya pasó…-**me decía a mi mismo entre jadeos**.-Primero me deja inconciente de un cabezazo, luego se va y me deja depresivo perdido, después me da una patada en los huevos, ¿qué vendrá después?...-**me preguntaba algo enojado mientras intentaba calmar el dolor.

Luego de unos 10 minutos, me había cansado de tantos gritos y pataleos, así que decidí quedarme a contemplar la vista que tenía desde el techo de la casa. Después me aburrí…

_**-"Hmmm, crees que si me lanzo desde aquí… ¿sobreviva?"… "Es una casa, no un edificio, awebo que sobrevives; pero quedaras hecho mierda de todas formas…" … "No si flexionamos bien las piernas"… "eso es un invento del gobierno para que las personas salten de los techos de sus casas, se maten y hallan menos bocas que alimentar"... "¿pero qué dices?"… "No se, tengo sueño coño, lo único que quiero es ir al a tienda del mazzo, pedirle empleo, que me lo niegue, luego rogarle, que me dé empleo, festejar y luego regresar aquí a ver televisión acostado en el sofá mientras dash nos da un masaje en los pies como disculpas por haberme causado daño físico"…"¡a webo!"… "no wey, no, ahora es cuando tú tienes que…olvídalo, estoy condenado a ser el weon aburrido y protestón todo el rato"… "¿pero porque no puedes estar de acuerdo conmigo?"… "¡Porque luego la cagamos entre los dos y todo se va a la mierda!"… "pero no te pinche enojes"… "es que la loca esa no termina de venir a bajarnos de aquí".-**_pensaba algo frustrado mientras estaba recostado en el techo de la casa**.- Ay verga verga verga ¡La madre que lo parió! Jodido techo de mierda, está mas caliente que la weá.-**exclamé al sentir como el techo me empezaba a azar la espalda**.-buaaaaaAaAaAAAaahhhh ra-aaaaimbooOoOoOoow ven a buscarme-eEeEeEeee.-**lloriqueaba mientras le daba golpes al techo con mis manos.

Entonces se oyó un aleteo dentro de la casa seguido de un estruendo como de algo cayéndose de un sofá…

**-"¿Pero será posible…?"…-**pensé y empecé a enojarme un poco.

Después de los ruidos, la pegaso se elevó ante mí rápidamente y se quedó flotando en el aire mientras sonreía robándose la nuca con su pata.

**-¡Por fin! Ven ayúdame a bajar.-**le dije mientras extendía los brazos hacia ella.

La pegaso bufó y su sonrisa se dio vuelta; luego se acercó lentamente a mí, me rodeó y me cargó con su boca en el cuello de la chaqueta.

**-"¡ay wey que pinchi miedo me vo'a caeeeer waaaaaaaaaa!"…"me siento como un cachorro…wiiiiii".-**pensaba mientras la pegaso me llevaba colgando.

Podríamos decir que rainbow dash decidió ayudarme demasiado rápido y sin mucha protesta. Pero esto se debía a que planeaba algo…algo malo. A los pocos segundos de llevarme en su boca, la pegaso aceleró a lo bestia y sentí un gran vacío por dentro como la primera vez que te montas en una montaña rusa y estás cagado de miedo, así mismo.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHH LA VERGA COÑO DE LA PUTA MADRE BÁJAME ME CAGO EN TODO LO CAGABLE VERGA COÑO PORQUE MIERDA RA-RA-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIMBO-BOOOOOOWWWWW AaAAaAAAaAAAAaaAAaAaAaAaAAAA aaaAaAAAaAAaaaAAAAAAaaaAA POR TODO AaAAaaAAAaAAAaAaaaAaaA SU****É****LTAMESU****É****LTAMESU****É****LTAME LA MADRE QUE TE PARIO VERGA NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-**Gritaba mientras la hija de yegua esta me hacía sufrir dándome un "paseo".

Luego de unos segundos, que fueron los suficientes para que yo deseara que nos estrellásemos y acabásemos con ese sufrimiento, la equina del mal se detuvo y me llevó al bosque bien lejos de la casa.

**-¡No mames, ¡CASI ME MATAS DE UN INFARTO! ¡LOCA, QUE ESTÁS LOCA!-**le grité encabronado a la pegaso quien luego me dejó caer pocos metros hasta el suelo**.-¡AAAAAAAAHH!-**

Entonces volteé a verle y cuando lo hice, ella sonrió, ejecutó un saludo militar y se fue del lugar volando a toda velocidad.

**-Oye que- ¡coño!, ¡¿pe-pe-PERO QUE TE HE HECHO YO?! La madre que la parió…- **grité en dirección hacia donde se fue la pegaso y luego hablé entre dientes**.- será hija de…¿¡Pe-pe-pero po-porque!? ¿Po-porq-porqué chingados?...La madre que la amamantó, coño, que estaba esa leche, MALA, MALA ESTABA! veerrrrgasión ¿pero que coño le hice yo?, ¿porqué me hace esto? Baahhh, ahora a caminar para enchufarle la tele…no se lo merece, ¡NO! es tan... tan…-**me quejaba mientras me empezaba temblar el ojo de ira contenida.

Entonces caminé hacia un árbol…

**-¡MUEEERE ÁRBOOOL!-**Grité a lo bestia y sin pensarlo dos veces, golpee el árbol con el puño con toda la ira del mundo.

Un segundo después…

**-¡ME CAGO EN LA CORTEZA DURA VERGAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA COÑOOOOO, MI MANOOOOO! AYAYAYAYAYAYAY.-**grité luego de golpear al árbol mientras sobaba mis nudillos**.- Bueno pos nah, a caminar hasta la jodida montaña, para enchufarle la televisión para que la vea y se distraiga un rato. Pero eso si eh, le voy a chingar los canales de carreras y mamadas de esas, que se quede mirando dora la exploradora…espera, pero si hago eso no se distraerá un carajo y se irá a volar valiéndole madre la televisión… ¡Pues da igual! Que se acostumbre a ver telenovelas, así le baja la sensibilidad, se distrae, y como bonus extra, aprende español.-**hablaba conmigo mismo en tono de cabreo quejoso mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde se había ido rainbow dash.

…

Luego de algunos minutos caminando…

**-Espérate espérate…que yo…no me fío un carajo de esa pegaso. ¡Ya no mas!, muy bonito el inicio y todo, pero ya me he acostumbrado a tenerla por aquí. ¿Qué me dio una taque depresivo cuando "se fue"? pues si, ¿y qué? Ahora hay que empezar a endurecernos y evitar dejarnos llevar por esos ojos y la carita de angelito que pone cada vez que sabe que está en un lío. Además de sus actuaciones de niña buena y considerada.-** decía mientras paraba de caminar.**-Un momento…¿De que iba? Ahh.**-recordé por lo que me había detenido.

Así que divisé un árbol bueno donde subirme, fui hasta el, escalé lo que pude, y vi a lo lejos en la dirección que yo estaba caminando.

**-¡JA! Es que lo sabía, ¿lo ves?-**me dije a mi mismo mientras observaba que por donde se había ido la pegaso, no había ni montaña. De hecho la nuestra quedaba en la dirección contraria**.-Esta lo que quiere es deshacerse de mí y quedarse con la casa. Pero va a tener que echarle huevos, que no tiene, por ser yegua, para poder echarme de la puta casa. Anda que yo soy como un retrovirus, me matan y vuelvo a aparecer de nuevo en el mismo sitio. Y si no le gusta, pues que se joda y que me coja cariño; que yo a ella la quiero mucho.-**hablaba solo mientras redirigía mi paso hacia donde estaba la casa en la montaña.

…

Ya se habían hecho más de las ocho de la mañana con tantos contratiempos.

Al llegar a la casa, abro la puerta y veo a través de la ventana a la pegaso dormida en su habitación.

**-Es que de verdad…-**dije mientras meneaba la cabeza al ver a rainbow dash que estaba durmiendo de espaldas con una almohada entre las piernas.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y entre directo a la sala.

**-Me cago en todo no recogí el cable…-**recordé de golpe y me regresé afuera para buscar el cable de la tele.

Así que fui, tomé el cable que estaba a un costado de la casa y lo metí por una ventana.

Luego me dispuse a mover el cable por detrás de los muebles (que no eran muchos al fin y al cabo…) bien pegadito de la pared hasta llegar a la tele.

-**Vamos, esto ya casiiii…mierda. ¿Pero esto que coño? Ya, arrímate un poquito para acá, tele.-**dije mientras movía la televisión un poco más cerca del cable, ya que no alcanzaba**.-yyyy….listo. Bueno, pues ala. A verla.-**

Encendí la tele, programé la cuestión de los canales y ya se pudo ver bien sin ningun inconveniente. Tomé el control remoto que había colocado en los cajetines del escritorio negro cuando llegamos. Ya había dicho que no mencioné todas y cada una de las cosas que me había traído...además, ¿como es que voy a llevar una tele sin su control remoto? es ilógico.

**-Weeena, esto ya está, tenemos casa en la montaña con internet, televisión por cable, y una pegaso. ¿Que mas se puede tener?...no sé, dinero, cariño, amistad, comida decente, aires acondicionados o mas ventiladores, una buena cama…Ñeh esas son cosas superficiales y sin importancia. Ala, vamos a mostrarle la tele a dashie, tan solo bloqueo los espn y esas mamadas para que no me rompa los huevos pidiéndome que la lleve a ver a un auto dando vueltas sin sentido en un pedazo de suelo.-** hablé conmigo mismo mientras buscaba y bloqueaba los canales de alto contenido extremo que pudiesen generar un problema de adicción a la pegaso**.-Ah, casi se me olvida, Discovery kids…chaaooo; you're dead.-**dije al bloquear (borrar de la memoria) Discovery kids por obvias razones. Que ahí dan la serie, no creo que tenga que explicar otra vez el porqué ella no puede verla.

Después de asegurarme de que la tele estaba despejada, llamé a la puerta de la habitación de rainbow dash.

**-Fieeeraa~, ven sal un momento, que te tengo una sorpresa.-**Le hablé a la pegaso desde la puerta.

Entonces pude escuchar los ruidos que hacía la pegaso al levantarse y abrió la puerta.

Me miró de arriba abajo, dijo algo en equestriano, me echó hacia atrás y por ultimo se levo, me tomó de los brazos cara a su pecho y me quiso sacar nuevamente de la casa.

**-"Pero que coño se cree, de verdad se está adueñando de la casa".-**pensé**.-¡No! ¡yo no me voy de aquí por culpa de un capricho tuyo!-**dije mientras con mis brazos intentaba evitar que la poni me sacara de la casa.

**-tú...*equestriano*...yo…*equestriano*.-**habló mientras me empujaba y luego me hizo salir a la fuerza y me lanzó fuera de la casa.

**-Rain-.-**intenté hablarle pero ella me dijo algo en equestriano y luego cerró la puerta en mi cara**.-asdsdassa, ¿¡ah si rainbow maría!? ¡Pues te recuerdo que esta casa la encontré yo, por lo tanto es mía!-**le grité a la pony desde afuera.

Rápidamente recibí respuesta de la pegaso gritándome cualquier weá en equestriano con su potente voz quejumbrosa de adolescente incomprendida.

**-Rainbow-.-**intenté razonar con ella pero me interrumpió.

**-*equestriano* ¡Jara!, *equestriano*-** gritó aun pronunciando el equestriano.

Hasta ahora la palabra "jara" era la única que podía captar en medio de todo lo que decía. ¿Pero qué es jara?, "tú te jareas, yo me jareo, el se jarea"; o quizás también pueda ser: "tú jara, yo jara, el jara". Dejémoslo en incógnita por ahora; si quieren sáquenle ustedes el significado que quieran. "pero es que tú ya sa-" no, yo no se nada…muajajaja…nada.

**-¿Qué verga es jara?...-**me pregunté**.-bueh, Rainbooow ábreme la puerta por favor.-** le pedí a la pegaso de manera mas calmada.

La pegaso bufó y abrió ligeramente la puerta de la casa.

**-Rainbow, Querida, ¿me dejas entrar a nuestra casa?-**pregunté cordialmente.

Rainbow dash le dio vueltas a sus ojos y luego me invitó a pasar con su cabeza mientras suspiraba.

**-Gracias, eres muy amable.-**seguí con el rollo elegante mientras entraba a la casa.

**-¿Qué...?-** preguntó la equina mientras me veía tomar el control de la tele del sofá.

**-Mira.-**le dije mientras señalaba la televisión.

La pegaso volteó a ver la tele y torció el cuello esperando que pasara algo. Entonces yo prendí la tele y cuando la pegaso vio la pantalla llenarse de imágenes y desprender sonido, se echó hacia atrás desenvolviendo sus alas mientras sus orejas se volvieron locas moviéndose una hacia atrás mientras que la otra intentaba mantenerse recta; parecían antenas parabólicas captando señales. Luego sacudió su cabeza y me vio con cara algo confusa. Yo asentí por alguna razón y ella se acercó a la tele a verla de cerca, olfatearla y luego sentarse al frente a intentar comprender que cojones era lo que estaba pasando con ese aparato tan extraño que el mono había encendido.

Mientras estaba sentada, hablaba en equestriano en voz baja.

**-Rainbow.-**le llamé para que se acercara más al sofá.

Entonces la pegaso se acercó a mí mientras no perdía contacto visual con la pantalla y empezaba a resguardar sus alas.

**-Mira.-**Le dije mientras le mostraba el control remoto**.-Aquí, cambias…de…canal.-**intentaba explicarle mientras ponía mi dedo sobre el botón de flecha para cambiar de canal.

Al presionar el botón, cambie de canal y la pegaso enseguida levantó su oreja izquierda y la puso en dirección al televisor, acto seguido, ella volteó a ver como la imagen cambiaba cuando yo le daba al botón.

**-Espera aquí.-**le dije mientras le dejaba el control en el sofá y me dirigía al lado de la tele para tomar uno de los lápices.

Cuando solté el control remoto, ella empezó a tocarlo curiosamente con su pezuña intentando ver si lograba algo. Pero la desconfianza y el miedo de no saber que cresta era eso, le jugaban en contra y no se atrevía a tocarlo mucho.

Regresé con el lápiz hasta donde estaba la pegaso curioseando con el control remoto, y le demostré como lo usaría. Es decir, tomé el lápiz en mi boca e intenté cambiar de canal usándolo para presionar los botones. Rainbow dash entendió perfectamente, y me pidió le lápiz. Así que yo lo limpié, se lo di a la pegaso y la invité a que cambiara de canal. Entonces ella con el lápiz en su boca, tocó el botón para cambiar de canal, lo presionó lentamente y cuando vio que la tele cambio de imagen, se emocionó y continuó presionando el botón.

**-Bien, rainbow**.-llamé su atención.-**yo…voy…a comprar…-**le dije a la pegaso mientras le hacía señas de que me iba.

**-Esta bien.-**respondió fluido en español después dejando caer el lapiz en el sofá. Claro que, aún no le prestaba atención a la pronunciación de la silaba tónica, pero de todas maneras se le comprendía.

Me levanté del sofá para salir de la casa mientras ella se quedaba o seleccionando un canal para ver, o jugando con el control remoto. Pero cualquier cosa estaba bien, el punto era que se distrajera con algo.

Rainbow dash habrá tenido muchas dudas acerca de la tele, pero vamos que estaba ella como para preguntarme algo en ese momento.

Salí de la casa sobándome la entrepierna directo hacia el camino trasero de la montaña para interceptar la carretera

_**-"hmmm ahora que lo pienso, rainbow quizás no nos quería echar de la casa"… "¿entonces para qué nos sacaba tanto?"… "de seguro era algo como "Vete a comprar tus weás y déjame dormir, carajo""… "emmhhh"…"lo ves, así calza más. Weon, tenemos que enseñarle bien el español cavernícola mínimo para poder comunicarnos mejor con ella y viceversa, evitando así estos malentendidos"… "¿y como adelantamos el proceso?"… "Como hicieron los weones aquellos con nosotros, oséa leyendo"… "¿enseñarle a leer?"… "pues si, quizás si le enseñamos a leer, y le damos palabras con su significado en un dibujo al lado, podremos acelerar su aprendizaje"… "Como si a rainbow le fuese a emocionar la idea de estudiar"… "deja que se quede enganchada a un programa de televisión, y verás como se pone a estudiar para poder entenderlo"… "pero cual programa, si le quitaste todos los de carreras"… "coño, si es verdad. Bueno luego pensaremos en algo."….-**_reflexioné mientras iniciaba mi camino cuesta abajo nuevamente.

…

De repente, a mitad de camino, sucede un hecho increíble, algo magnífico, lo mejor que me había ocurrido en toda mi jodida vida…

-¡JODER! Pero si.. coño ¡TENGO A RAINBOW DASH EN MI CASA!-Grité a los cuatro vientos. Recién me había dado cuenta de lo grande que era aquel momento.

Empecé al saltar y a moverme a lo bestia por toda la carretera.

**-¡DASH ESTÁ EN MI CASAAAA, JODANSE TODOOOOOS! Soy, ¡SOY EL WEON MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDOOOOOOOOOOOO!... Pero ella no me quiere…¡PERO SOY BIEN PINCHE FELIZ!...pero ella me tiene asco…¡PERO ESTÁ EN MI CASA!...pero me maltrata…¡PERO YO HARÉ TODO LO POSIBLE PARA QUE ESO CAMBIE!...pero no voy a poder…¡AWEBO QUE SI VOY A PODER!...no…¡SI!...¡NO! …¡A PUES LA CHINGADA, QUE SI!-**Gritaba mientras caminaba muy emocionado y temblando apropósito para calmar mi ansiedad**.-¡CH****Ú****PATE ESA MUNDOOOOOOO! ¡TENGO A DASHIE Y TÚ NO PORQUE NO PUEDES, CARAJO!** -grité al cielo**.-ayayayay coño ay coño ay coño coñoooo...-**dije entre dientes mientras el dolor regresaba a mi entrepierna.

…Mientras tanto en el espacio….

-**BUAAAAaaAaAaAaAAAAAAHHHHHH.-**Rompió en llanto la tierra.

-**Que te pasa mija, ¿porqué lloras?-**le preguntó la luna.

**-Es que yo, el, tú, ehhh ell buaaaaaaaahhhhhh.-**balbuceó el tercer planeta mas cercano al sol.

**-¡Tranquila pequeña! Mañana salgo yo y lo ilumino todo…-**dijo alegremente el sol.

**-Tú calla, ¡maricón!-**le gritó la luna al sol.

**-Bah, mira quien fue a hablar, ¡SATELITE DE LOS COJONES!-**respondió el sol a la luna.

**-¡Ustedes dos! Dejen de agobiar a mi protegida.-**Exclamó Júpiter

**-¡Oigan, Muchachos! ¡Oigaaaan! ¡Denme una mano digo, una órbita o algo no!? Es que me salí de la mía y ahora, ¡OIGAAAN, COÑO, AYUDENMEEEEeEeEEE!-**gritaba plutón intentando pedir ayuda desde la lejanía sin poder ser escuchado.

Mientras tanto mercurio…

**-Querido plutón, te escribo esta carta para que me digas como se siente vivir en la ultima posición de esta maldita fila de mierda.-**Murmuraba mercurio quien estaba delirando por tanto calor, creyendo que podía escribir cartas**.- De paso dime como anda el neptuno, que la otra vez casi lo mata un jodido asteroide; quería saber si se recuperó-.-**cuando de repente, fue interrumpido.

**-Oe weon, plutón ya salió de órbita hace un buen raaaaaaato ¿no sabías?-**preguntó Venus.

**-¿Que el qué? Joder, ¡pero si es que estoy muy lejos!, ¡OIGAN CABRONEEEES DIGANME ALGO, QUE ES QUE ASÍ NO ME ENTERO DE NADA!-**gritó mercurio encabronado.

**-Jajaja ¿¡Oye mercurio, como llevas el bronceado!? ajajaja-**preguntó Marte burlándose.

**-¡Hijo puta!-**respondió mercurio.

**-Muchachos porfa-¡BUAAAAAAAHH! ¡weon weon ese asteroide me pasó muy cerca!.-**exclamaba Júpiter mientras se ponía a lloriquear**.-¡AYUDAAAAAAA!**

Luego vino pinche asteroide gigantoso y… "weon"…Hizo bruaaaaarrrggg… "¡WEON!"…¡¿qué weá querí!? Que sigas contando la jodida historia de tú y dash la puta madre. La historia de…ah ya. Perdón, es que me distraje…"no me digas…"

En fin, yo seguí caminando moviéndome como loco, gritando y saltando por todo el camino totalmente lleno de felicidad y energía valiéndome verga el dolor que tenía en la entrepierna.

…

**-¡MIRENMeEeeEeEeEEEE! ¡ESTOY ACOSTADO EN LA CARRETEERAAA! ¡WUuUuUuUUUU!-**Grité tendido en el asfalto**.-¡ESTOY LOCO A MUCHA HONRAAAAAAAAAAA! Adfsafdsafdfafafasaasasdsasf asfd.-**agregué.

Luego me puse de pié y empecé a correr como loco en dirección a una parada de autobuses que se encontraba no muy lejos.

-**¡ESTÁ EN MI CASAAAAAAAAAAAAA, WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUÚ! ¡JODANSE TODOOOOOOOS!-**Volví a gritar mientras corría.

De repente frené de golpe poniendo mis manos al frente de mí e inhalando profundamente. Luego aclaré mi garganta mientras hacía como que me ajustaba una corbata en el cuello y dije:

**-Ya, cálmate, no mames.-**suspiré**.- ¡SOY GENIAAAAL!**-Grité a lo wey**.-Cálmate…-**me dije a mi mismo otra vez con voz seria y calmada.

Respiré profundo durante un rato conteniendo todos mis pensamientos para controlarme.

**-Ya.-**Susurré y luego continué mi camino acercándome más a la parada**.-Vamos a ir, a la ciudad, compraremos frutas, y luego le pediremos trabajo al mazzo. Después nos regresamos e intentamos hacer que rainbow dash lea y comprenda las palabras. Y por último, nos ganamos su cariño.-**Me dije a mi mismo en voz baja mientras me acercaba mas y mas a la parada de autobuses.

En dicha parada, no había casi nadie, solo estaban tres personas y dos de ellas se estaban subiendo a un taxi; la otra persona era un hombre que estaba ahí apoyado de una de las vigas de la parada esperando, aparentemente, un autobús. Así que solo me acerqué llamando su atención debido a la pinta de yonki friki que yo traía: "Un rubio de pelo largo alborotado con una chaqueta azul abierta y una camiseta que traían un símbolo extraño que parecían dos "L" minúsculas en medio de dos "S", un pantalón corto de un azul mas obscuro, Guantes y botas ambas con unas puntas de tela dorada, y mas encima con cara de trasnochado y sonriente… Ay wey…

El hombre me miró un segundo y luego dejó de prestarme atención. Yo ni pedo, yo al quedarme quieto, me había desconectado de este mundo y estaba en cualquier lugar menos parado esperando un autobús.

Describamos el ambiente desde el cielo: Una carretera vertical que salía desde abajo, que era de donde yo venía, conectaba con otra horizontal. La carretera vertical está rodeada por árboles comunes, es decir, medio secos, feos y deformes; oséa, normales. La parada de autobuses se encontraba al final de la carretera vertical, justo donde conectaba con la horizontal. Del otro lado de la carretera horizontal, estaba otra calle que era por donde iban los autos hacia la izquierda. Las calles eran separadas por una acera chiquitita, como todas las calles. Detrás de esa calle pues un anuncio de cualquier cosa y mas bosque.

Cerca del sitio donde estaba la parada, había un pueblo. También, había carreteras para adentrarse camino hacía otros pueblos dentro del bosque, como lo era el sitio donde está la mansión; solo que ellos si tenían vecinos, o eso supongo.

En la otra carretera, además de autos, de vez en cuando pasaban algunos autobuses que buscaban personas del pueblo cercano y daban la vuelta para regresarse ha la ciudad para continuar su recorrido diario.

La parada de autobuses se encontraba en una acera (obviamente). La tierra alrededor era de color marrón pasando a naranja; Osea barro seco, más o menos.

Bueno, como ya se hicieron una idea, si, se la hicieron por que yo lo digo; proseguiremos a seguir.

Pasaron como quince minutos mientras esperaba el jodido autobús, y en lugar de eso, solo pasaban taxis y weás caras.

_**-"¡Aparece, maldito autobús de mierda asdsafsdasasfdasfdafsfds!".-**_pensaba mientras veía la carretera por donde venían los autos.

Pasaron otros 15 minutos de puros taxis y ya se me estaba haciendo medio tarde.

**-Ehmm, señor, ¿me puede decir la hora?-**Le pregunté al hombre que había estado ahí desde que yo llegué a la parada; y que extrañamente, no se había movido desde entonces.

El tipo este, no me respondió nada de nada. Así que me le quedé mirando un momento. El estaba boca abajo con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

_**-"¿Estará muerto?"...-**_me pregunté mientras lo veía de manera curiosa**.- "de todas las estupideces-"… "seeh seeh ya."… "pero como chingados crees que puede estar muerto ese señor, obviamente tendrá que estar dormido o algo"… "si, y ese "algo" puede ser muerto"… "no mames, ya, pícale con una vara a ver si está muerto o no"… "no, estás loco, ¿que pasa si está vivo o me muerde?"… "ya, ¿entonces para qué te pones a preguntar?"… "coño, pues por curiosidad, ¿no ves que me aburro?"… "ñeh. Mejor deja al pobre señor en paz y pongámonos a ver si tenemos para un taxi, porque llevamos un tiempo esperando un jodido autobús y no hay manera…"… "buehh".-**pensé mientras dejaba de prestarle atención al "muerto" y me disponía a sacar el dinero del bolsillo de mi chaqueta**.-aersh, diez, veinte, cincuenta…-**contaba en voz baja el dinero que me había dado el dei antes de irme de la mansión.

Cuando de repente, el cadáver se mueve y antes que yo me diera cuenta, ¡ME QUITA DE LAS PUTAS MANOS EL JODIDO DINERO Y SE VA CORRIENDO COMO PUTA EN CELO!

**-Pero la- ¡Hostiá!-**Grité cuando el maricón me arrebató la plata y me empujó.

El trolo de los huevos cruzó la carretera a lo bestia.

**-¡OYE PERO ES QUE YO ME CAGO EN TODO! ¡OJALA TE ATROPELLE UN PUTO CAMIÓN PEDAZO DE MARICÓN!-**grité cuando de repente un auto casi lo atropella; pero el maraco lo esquivó y siguió corriendo hasta la otra acera**.-Tsssss casi…me cago en todo.-**dije en voz baja.

Yo me volvía loco viendo al aweonao aquel yéndose con mi dinero y mi dignidad, lo único que quería era perseguirlo y ponerle una chinga. Pero para mi mala suerte… ¡LOS PUTOS CARROS NO DEJABAN DE ATRAVESARSE EN LA CARRETERA DE LOS HUEVOS!

**-¡Gracias!-**Gritó el weón descojonándose de mí.

**-¡Vállase a la mierda!-**Le respondí**.-Gilipollas…-**agregué en voz baja.

Suspiré fuerte casi produciendo un bufido como los de rainbow dash y luego me regresé cabizbajo por el camino. No podía perseguirlo porque el tráfico pendejo no dejaba de llenar la carretera y el joputa ya se había metido entre los árboles para ir quien sabe donde. Por lo que ya me había jodido. Y claro, todo esto sin contar que no podía correr bien por culpa de la patada que me dio la equina del mal.

**-AAAARRRRGG! Coño pero por qué puta madre verga de mierda coño de la madrísima y jodisísima mierda weón ¡¿POR QUÉ!? Esto es un virus o algo weón, llegó dash y todos los tiros me salen por la culata…joder, la maldición de la pegaso.-**Me quejaba en voz baja mientras caminaba de regreso a la montaña sin un carajo de comida.

A los pocos segundos se escucha algo como…como un autobús deteniéndose.

**-Pero pero pero per- HIJO DE LA…-**me detuve conteniendo mis palabras y luego suspiré violentamente y me quedé jadeando de frustración por un momento**.- Baaahhh .-**dije mientras le extendía mi mano al hacia el autobús y la dejaba caer renunciando a el y continuando mi camino de regreso.

…

**-¡VAMOS! ¡MATENME! ¡MALDITOS AUTOS CULIAOS!-**gritaba mientras yacía acostado en la carretera**.-Ay coño de la madre ¡esta mierda si está caliente, carajo!….-**dije mientras me ponía de pié sobándome la espalda y me dedicaba a seguir mi camino**.-joooder que maldito calor… ¡OYE SOL, ¿CORTATE UN POCO NO?! la madre que lo parió. Coño pero es que es alucinante, estoy tranquilo ahí contando mi puto dinero, y luego va el cabrón y me lo roba, después de pasarse como media hora sin mover un puto músculo. ¿Que es eso? ¿La táctica del espanta pájaros ladrón o que pedo? Jo-der…-**Me quejaba mientras seguía caminando con el sol del pre o pos-medio día sobre mi cabeza. La verdad es que ya había perdido la noción del tiempo.

"¿Y no te daba sed?"…pues si, tenía sed. Pero con la ira que me había proporcionado el maricón aquel, pues no le prestaba mucha atención a ello.

**-¿Como le irá a dash con la televisión?… quizás ya la halla roto…mas le vale que no porque está bien cara, es un jodido plasma. Buehh… De todas formas quizás se halla aburrido de el, después de todo no creo que entienda nada de lo que pasa en la pantalla. Tengo que enseñarle a leer y comprender las palabras; pero no mames… tomará un chingo…**-discutía temas varios mientras me acercaba hacia la montaña**.-Oookeey ya casi llegamos. No más subir esta gran pendiente y estaré en casa con… rainbow dash…¡carajo voy corriendo!-**exclame mientras me ponía a correr cuesta arriba recargado con energía.

5 segundos después….

-**Jooodeh. Mejor no. Mejor voy caminandito, lento pero contento y con los pulmones dentro…asdasdasd.**-Me dije a mi mismo cansado y jadeando por la energía que gasté de un segundo a otro.

…

**-¡Cariiñooo, ya llegueeeé!-**Exclamé mientras habría la puerta trasera de la casa.

Al momento de yo abrir la puerta y gritar, pude ver una especie de aleteo celeste que se ocultaba detrás del sofá. Al ver esto, tuerzo un poco el cuello extrañado. La tele todavía estaba encendida.

Entonces decido acercarme lentamente hasta el sofá para ver si la pegasini estaba dormida y solo había dado una vuelta. Pero, al asomarme al sofá, pude ver a la pegaso meter su hocico debajo del sofá como intentando alcanzar algo.

-**Rainbow, que-.-**intenté dialogar pero ella sacó su hocico de debajo del sofá y se puso algo nerviosa.

-**No.-**me interrumpió y luego camina y me toma de la chaqueta sin abrochar para llevarme a fuera a la fuerza.

**-Rain- pero, la, carajo ¡sueltaaaaa!-**Le pedí a la pony pero esta no me suelta la chaqueta y me saca de la casa nuevamente por la puerta de enfrente**.-Rainbow, esta es NUESTRA-espera, no puedo ir a comprar nada porq-.-**y antes de que me diera cuenta, la pegaso se había metido dentro de la casa y vuelto con un papel en la boca.

Al percatarme de esto, cierro mi boca y presto atención.

**-Tú…-**me dijo y luego me mostró el dibujo de mí yendo a la tienda a comprar manzanas.

**-Pero es que me robaron la plata, como quieres que yo…-**intenté explicarle pero luego recordé que no me entendía un carajo.-**No…puedo…ir….Yo…no…poder…eso….-**le dije mientras señalaba el dibujo y negaba con la cabeza.

Rainbow dash lucía nerviosa. Y algo muy peculiar estaba pasando…ella…estaba babeando. Oséa, tenía el mero hilo grueso de baba fluyendo de su boca.

**-Además, porqué no quieres que ent-…Rainbow…Tú…aquí…-**le dije mientras me sacudía un poco la boca señalándole que tenía baba colgando.

Está se percató al tiro y luego se limpió rápidamente el hocico con su pezuña. Luego empujó la cabeza hacia delante y se le inflaron los cachetes. Eran náuseas…

Después de esto la pegaso entró corriendo a la casa sin cerrar la puerta y se dirigió al baño a toda velocidad.

Yo por mi parte al verla, me preocupé por su estado y entré a la casa para esperarla fuera del baño.

Al salir, la debilitada pegaso no me dejó dirigirle la palabra. Me quedé atrás preocupado por ella, preguntándome que coño le estaba pasando si no estaba embarazada. Pero de repente, mientras rainbow dash caminaba hacia el sofá, cae al suelo de golpe y empieza a hacer unos extraños sonidos ensalivados y a temblar.

**-A la verg- rain-¡rainbow!-**corrí agachándome a un lado de ella**.- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-**le pregunté al verle la cabeza sacudirse como si tuviera un tic**.-Joder, ¡Rainbooow!-**volví a gritar mientras la tomaba con mis manos y la mecía un poco.

No sabía que coño decir, hacer o pensar. Estaba totalmente cagado de miedo y de preocupación…Esto parecía no ser una broma…

.

.

.

….Continuará.

* * *

><p>y se acabo el capitulo, espero que les halla gustado x3. Y ehmm, llevo como 2 capis sin pedir que me dejen reviews e.e, pero eso no significa que no quiera que me los dejen, vamos que necesito saber si la estoy cagando o no, o si les gusto el capitulo, como lo estoy haciendo, o quizas algun consejo de como mejorar. Recuerden que apenas es mi primer fic y voy necesitando algo de ayudita para no irme abajo en cualquier momento D:<p>

Bueno, en fin, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio para ver que es lo que le ocurre a la equina del mal.


	8. Capítulo 8: Sustos

Hola hola hola *buuuuuuuuuuuuuuu* si si ya se que me tardé 2 meses ... *2 meses y un día, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu*, no mames... Pero es que yo... *ja, ¡miren, miren, va a inventar una excusa!* puta madre...

Ya, sé que me tarde un chingo; "Nosotros también sabemos eso", puta, ¿me dejas terminar o que? bueno, como decía, Lo siento, perdónenme, pero no sabía que era mi trabajo ¬n¬ ... ok no. Pero si, perdón por haberme tardado tanto, en especial a los que realmente les gusta la historia. ¿Soy irresponsable? Que te cagas. Pero no me retrasé porque me daba weba, si no porque a veces no encuentro la inspiración o me tranco con algunas escenas y bueh, no me gusta dejar un capitulo con calidad mediocre ante mis ojos; Solo lo subo cuando creo que está bien o está algo aceptable y cumple mis requisitos. Y si no fuera por eso, esto sería un my little dashie o este capitulo estaría cerca del final de de la historia; porque si, ustedes (los lectores) han influido un poco en lo que respecta a la duración y trama del fanfic, "Ay, el weon importante ya habla como si lo adoraran", nope, me refiero a esa pequeña cantidad que me lee, porque las demás visitas estoy casi seguro que solo vienen de paso y se van xD, pero como decía, esas personas que me leen, pues me gusta entregarles algo que valga un poco la pena leer. Entonces, me retraso por la falta de inspiración, revisión y ajuste del capitulo, y la que te conté, o sea la flojera

"Pero si te puedes poner a escribir una tarde y terminas eso en 3 días", pues no, ponte a escribir una historia y luego me avisas que tan rápido y fácil te salen las cosas o.o De todas formas, como dije antes, soy un irresponsable y debo tratar de arreglar eso... ah claro, y que comencé a clases en octubre, eso también - "ya deja la cuestión a nadie le importa"... afdasdfsadfsadfsadfasd

Como sea, solo les dije eso porque creí importante que supiesen porqué tardo tanto en actualizar. En fin, espero que disfruten del capítulo, y si no, rainbow dash y sus pezuñas se encargarán de que si les guste ¬n¬ ...

[Nota]: Mientras mas me tarde en hacerlo, no significa que mas épico será el capítulo... nomas para aclarar ese punto :Yaoming: ; ah, y que este capi no es exactamente un "cague de risa", debido al estado de nuestra dashie.

* * *

><p>...<p>

La pegaso seguía estremeciéndose sin control en el suelo y yo sin saber que hacer para calmarla, qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo o por qué. Habían pasado diez largos, lentos y confusos segundos y la pegaso no reducía la fuerza con la que temblaba sin control alguno.

_**-"¡Pero la cresta, qué le pasa!, ¿Qué hace?"… "está bailando la macarena, a ti que te parece"…. "¡joder que se nos va! Noooooo mi dashiiie; ¿¡que hago, que hago, que coño hago!? Vergaaaaa"…**_ -pensaba desesperado mientras miraba a la pegaso convulsionar frente a mí, y mientras lo hacía, observé que rainbow dash cerraba repetidamente la boca como si estuviera masticando; lo cual me hizo entrar en alerta ya que en una de esas podía ir y morderse la lengua y ahí si es verdad que estaríamos en un serio problema, porque con esas fauces fuera de control, se la haría mierda con una sola mordida, y ya saben lo que eso significaría... Big problem. Más aún porque éramos un mago "inútil" y una pegaso enferma en una montaña solitaria bien pinche alejada de la civilización. O sea imagínense: Llego al veterinario...

· "Weon mi violenta e impulsiva pegaso con melena arcoíris que me encontré en el bosque, pero que viene de una serie de niñas, se volvió adicta a la pasta dental, no se cuanto se comió pero parece que se intoxicó con ella porque cuando llegué a mi casa en la montaña vomitó en el baño para después tirarse al suelo de la sala y ponerse a temblar como loca mientras yo la miraba con cara de weon y entonces la cabrona se mordió la lengua inconscientemente porque estaba ahí en medio de una convulsión y no se podía controlar y ya no se que hacer con ella, ¡necesito ayuda!."

· ¿Ajá… y tú...?-

·Yo soy un mago. Pero puedo manejar la electricidad, eso es algo ajeno a mis poderes como mago, pero eso ya es muy complicado, ¡ni siquiera yo lo entiendo pero ayúdame no seas puto, que la pony se me muere aquí mismo no joda!-

Autopsia al 2x1, mago y pegaso… a menos que el veterinario sea brony, en ese caso me sedaría para luego llevarse a dashie con el hasta el infinito y mas allá. Pero vamos, seamos realistas, ni siquiera hubiese podido cargar a rainbow ocho kilómetros hasta la ciudad. Es mas, no podía cargarla ni hasta el sofá... Así que descartemos la opción del veterinario.

En fin, tenía que ponerle algo dentro de la boca para que no lograra cerrarla; sin embargo me resultaba imposible porque me lanzaba pezuñasos cuando me acercaba mucho a su cara. Parecía que ni en esa situación de emergencia me quería cerca de ella. Así que decidí tomar uno de mis guantes para intentar ponérselo en el hocico; sin embargo, cuando lo pensé bien, la baba que escurría de su boca podía servir como conductor de electricidad, y si llegaba a tocarla, me quedaba sin pegaso. Y ni hablar de ponerle mi dedo en su boca; no por la electricidad, ya que mi mano estaría dentro del guante, sino porque me lo arrancaría de un mordisco. Así que me quité la chaqueta, la arrugué y se la metí en la boca a la fuerza soportando cada golpe que me daba mientras yo intentaba mantener la chaqueta entre sus dientes.

Luego de unos segundos con mi chaqueta en su hocico, la pegaso empezó a calmarse gradualmente y a dejar de patear mientras parecía quedarse inconsciente. Entonces de su boca empezó a salir gran cantidad de baba. No sabía si había sido la chaqueta lo que hizo que se detuviera, o simplemente ya había acabado todo. Lo único que sabía era lo feliz que estaba yo al verla calmarse y seguir respirando.

_**-"Ay la hostia…Que susto me ha pegado… ahora si, creo que necesitaré comprar aspirinas o lo que sea. Porque si sigue así, un día esta loca me puede matar de un infarto."-**_pensé al verla caer dormida en el suelo.

Suspiré aliviado mientras le sacaba la chaqueta de su hocico y la ponía a un lado, pero cuando me acerqué a ella para acomodar su cabeza de lado y que así drenara toda la baba que aún tenía dentro de su boca, la poni abrió sus ojos con las pupilas muy dilatadas y empezó a mirar a su alrededor algo desorientada. Al ver esto, me alejé para darle espacio.

La pegaso sacudió su cabeza, se puso de pié y caminó débilmente (casi cayéndose) hasta el sofá mientras se podía ver como sus patas temblaban notoriamente. Intenté ayudarla pero ella me señalaba con sus alas que no lo hiciese. Claro que…después de meterle la chaqueta en la boca… creo que aumenté las ganas que tenía de mantenerme lejos. Aún así quería ayudarla, sin embargo no era fácil para mí pensar en algo útil en ese momento.

Se subió como pudo al sofá y luego se volvió una bola quedándose con la mirada fija en el suelo, las orejas hacia atrás y respirando profundo intentando calmarse. Pareció haber quedado en shock después de lo ocurrido.

**-¿Quieres… agua?-** le pregunté con un tono preocupado.

Meneó levemente la cabeza para decirme que no. Verla así me daba lástima y me hacía sentir impotente ya que no sabía que le había pasado, como evitarlo, que hacer al respecto, como detenerlo, ni como afrontarlo ni nada. Mi mente se había quedado en blanco y lo único que pude hacer en ése momento fue ofrecerle agua y quedarme parado a un lado de ella con cara de funeral.

…

Pasados varios minutos y habiendo ya lavado mi chaqueta en el baño, la colgué en el árbol de afuera y regresé a la casa para beber un poco de agua en la cocina. Entonces fue cuando la pegaso habló por primera vez desde que se había quedado acurrucada consigo misma en el sofá.

**-Je…jex…-**Llamó mi atención desde el sofá con una voz bastante frágil.

Fui a verla y al asomarme, esta extendió su pezuña pidiéndome sumisamente que me le acercara.

_**-"No te fíes de ella, es una hijue-"… "güey, no puedes ir por la vida desconfiando de las personas todo el tiempo"… "la última vez que confiamos en las personas, nos robaron el dinero, nos echaron de la mansión y rainbow nos trata mal"… "¿eso último que tiene que ver?"… "que no sé, se supone que según el fandom, tener una de las mare six en tu casa, tendría que ser genial; y no lo eeeeees, waaaaaaa"… "ya cálmate, es genial."… "no es cierto"… "si lo es".**_-pensé al ver a la pegaso solicitar mi ayuda.

Entonces me incliné hacia ella, y cuando lo hice, esta puso su pezuña en mi pecho.

**-Jex…-**dijo mirándome con un brillo en sus ojos.

**-¿Qué…?-**pregunté confundido mientras veía a la pegaso en el sofá con la pezuña estirada tocando mi pecho sintiéndome un poco extraño por la situación.

Entonces la pegaso se quedo mirando su pezuña en mi camisa, luego me asintió con su cabeza sin perder contacto visual conmigo mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. Le devolví la sonrisa y luego bajé mi mirada hacia mi pecho, entonces la cabrona subió rápidamente su pezuña para golpearme el rostro con ella y luego golpear el sofá mientras descojonaba de mí.

**-¿¡Serás cabrona!? La madre que te… no joda.-**dije mientras me sobaba la nariz, que era el epicentro del golpe que me había dado la señorita cabromista. **–Ahora por chistosa, te voy a cortar el suministro de… pas-ta…den…tal… puta que soy aweoniao, nojoda.-**me dije a mi mismo al recordar que la pegaso había consumido pasta dental en cantidades industriales, y esa era una de las posibles causas de su estado descartando el embarazo.

Dejé a la pegaso riendo en el sofá y me dispuse a encender la computadora para investigar. Mientras mi trasto metálico se encendía, la risueña dashie se había calmado y se puso a mirar en la tele. Pensé que sería muy complicado de entender para la pegaso, así que intenté buscar el control remoto para ponerle cualquier otra cosa, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

**-Rainbow… ¿y el control remoto?-**pregunté.

**-ahhmm… ceamicoj.-**respondió sin saber que le estaba preguntando. Y claro, sin saber que cojones estaba diciendo. Pareció haberse quedado mirando un infomercial de esos durante la mañana.

Entonces yo simulé tener el control remoto en las manos, apuntar al televisor y fingir presionar un botón; luego hice señas de "no sé" para expresar el "donde está". La equina entendió lo que le decía y respondió:

**-No.-**y siguió mirando la tele.

Obviamente no confié en ella. Pero de todas formas el control remoto podía esperar, aun tenía que revisar que le pasaba rainbow dash y si era a causa de la pasta de dientes. Así que regresé a la pc dándole a la pegaso el beneficio de la duda, por ahora.

…

Ya en google, coloco: "Que pasa si como mucha pasta dental".

**-Bueno, a ver que sale…-** me dije a mi mismo mientras le daba al enter y esperaba que cargasen las opciones.

Di con una página que decía "sobredosis de dentífrico" que era lo mismo. Entonces le di click y me puse a leer en voz baja.

**-"La pasta de dientes o dentífrico es un producto" bla bla bla, lalala, ya, síntomas:**

**Convulsiones, listo; Diarrea, ni puta idea. Aunque... dura mucho tiempo en el baño. No mames que asco...; Dificultad respiratoria, no idea; Babeo. Pues si, un chingo; Ataque cardíaco ¡¿mierda, eso puede pasar?! Ay carajo...; Sabor a jabón o sal en la boca. Y yo que se, podría… mierda ya lavé la chaqueta… bueno, no pienso tomar la baba que le cuelga y preguntarle no es una opción viable porque no habla español; así que démosle el beneficio de la duda; Frecuencia cardíaca lenta. Tampoco sé, beneficio de la duda; Shock. No se bien a que se refiere, se quedó medio "shockeada" luego de la convulsión, así que... ¿positivo?; Temblores. Pues... de hecho si tiembla levemente al caminar, cosa que no pasaba cuando estábamos en el bosque ni antes de que se pusiera a ingerir pasta dental. Ay weeey mi dashiiiie, coooñooooo; Vómitos. Oh vamos, ¿porqueeee?… bueno ya, sigamos; Debilidad. Nop, esa no, ella está igual de fuerte como siempre, aunque... le costó un poco sacarme de la casa luego de llevarme al bosque volando, y vamos que debido a mi fuerza no fue.-**decía luego de acabar de leer el artículo.- Bueno dash, has dado con siete de once síntomas, si incluimos diarrea. Además de que los otros que restan solo los podrías saber tú, así que...joder, para una vez que tengo a mi dashie, va y se suicida...-dije en voz baja mientras me llevaba los manos a la cara.- ¡Kamikaze!-le grité a la pegaso desde la pc.

**-Jara.-** respondió enseguida.

**-Loca.-**decía en voz baja algo gruñón mientras volvía a mirar el monitor para buscar alguna cura o algo que me ayudara**.- Okas... "tratamiento en el hogar", carajo, ojala me sirva. A ver…: "Busque asistencia médica inmediata- y me cago en todo lo cagable, porqué coño de la madre pone tratamiento casero si me mandan a ir al médico, es que me cago en... a ver: "no provoque el vómito en la persona,"... blah blah blah,... ¡¿Pero como la curo, carajo?! …. "Si la persona ingirió el producto, suminístrele una pequeña cantidad de agua o leche inmediatamente, a menos que el médico haya dado otras instrucciones. No suministre leche ni agua si el paciente presenta síntomas que dificulten la deglución, tales como vómitos, convulsiones o disminución de la lucidez mental." ajá, entonces me jodo y no le doy un carajo de líquidos. ¿Coño, no hay nada que ayude acá en casa? "Antes de llamar a emergencias, verificar weá. Edad, Cuarenta. Peso1000kg. Estado del paciente, a sus anchas; nombre del producto con sus ingredientes: … Colgate, y sus ingredientes, veneno mata-pegasos. Hora en que se la comió: Y yo que putas sé a que hora se la comió, solo sé que lo hizo y ahora está tan preocupada por su salud como bill gate por pagar su hipoteca. ¿Cantidades ingeridas?, industriales., unas pinches cantidades industriales de la puta madre. ALGO QUE ME SALVE, COÑOOOOOO.-**"grité" en voz baja mientras me sacudía en la silla.

Leí los siguientes encabezados y nada de nada un carajo, estaba bien pinche preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a la irresponsable equina demoníaca. Hasta que llegué al "pronostico" y mi rostro se iluminó al leer estas palabras:

**-"Los pacientes que ingieren una cantidad muy grande de pasta de dientes con fluoruro y sobreviven por 48 horas generalmente se recuperan". Si, carajo, nojoda, todavía puede vivir, ahora solo debo cortarle el suministro de pasta dental. Aunque… ¿porque cojones ponen esto de que el paciente se recupera en 48 horas al final de todo?, coño. A ver, al parecer la recuperación es muy probable si la pasta de dientes no es muy toxica. Bueno, la marca número uno recomendada por odontólogos no debería ser tan tóxica. Eso creo; en fin, pongámonos a trabajar...-**me decía a mi mismo mientras cerraba el navegador y apagaba la pc para que este no llamara la atención de rainbow dash.

Después, sigilosamente, me escurrí hasta el baño y busqué la pasta dental que debería estar en su sitio; sin embargo no pude encontrarla, así que sospeché que la adicta la había tomado. Entonces me "deslicé" cual bob esponja hasta su habitación. Por suerte, rainbow dash no se percató de que entré en su santuario privado al estar distraída viendo la tele. Busqué la pasta dental personal que dashie oculta de debajo de su colchón, la tomé junto con el otro que dashie me había tumbado de la mano con el cabezazo homicida de la noche anterior, y finalmente, salí rápida y silenciosamente de la habitación con la adrenalina al máximo debido al profundo miedo que me provocaba estar en ese tenebroso lugar que era la habitación de rainbow dash. Ya con los dos tubos de dentífrico, porque el que faltaba estaba en mi habitación, me decidí a ir a planear mi siguiente movimiento. Pero justo cuando me dirigía a esconderlo todo en mi habitación...

**-Jex.-**dijo la pegaso queriendo llamar mi atención desde el sofá.

Instantáneamente me corrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo haciéndome temblar de miedo. Volteé lentamente para ver si rainbow dash me había pillado con las manos en la masa, pero por suerte, la poni seguía recostada en el sofá mirando la tele; lo cual me calmó un poco por el hecho de que no podía verme. Hasta que la pegaso bufó molesta y me hizo entrar en pánico abriendo rápidamente la puerta de mi habitación y lanzando todo el dentífrico hacia el colchón para luego cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente.

**-¡Jex!-**gritó la pegaso mientras asomaba su cabeza por encima del sofá pudiendo verme encorvado intentando no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta.

Volteé y la vi con el cuello torcido mirándome extrañada de lo que hacía. Rápidamente me incorporé y corrí hacia ella.

**-¿Qué te ayudo chiquita qué te ayudo?-**pregunté mientras me acercaba intentando disimular el miedo que sentía por dentro, ya que si se enteraba que había tocado su preciada pasta dental, era capaz de matarme ahí mismo.

La equina estiró su cuello para ver detrás de mí y luego volteó a verme con cara de sospecha.

**-Hoolaa~.-** la saludé "alegremente" intentando distraerla.

Ella simplemente le dio vueltas a sus ojos y luego bajó del sofá. Temía que se dirigiera hacia mi habitación para investigar, pero en lugar de eso, se fue en dirección a la tele. Mientras caminaba, me hizo una seña con su ala para que me acercara. Fue algo como un "ven aquí", pero con parte de su ala. Entonces fui detrás de ella a ver que quería esta vez.

Al llegar a la televisión, la pegaso se sentó y volteó a verme.

**-Yo...esto...-**dijo la equina intentando exigir algo mientras ponía su pezuña en la tele.

**-¿Que? ¿La tele?, No, es mía. Mío. No tuya. Miiiaaaa.-**dije mientras le señalaba la tele y luego ponía mis manos en mi pecho.

Entonces rainbow dash se llevó ambas pezuñas a la cara con frustración.

**-Yo...-**dijo, y luego pegó sus ojos a la pantalla.

**-Quieres... ¿salir en la tele? No, no pued-...espera...-**dije mientras recordaba un dato importante sobre la televisión y rainbow dash.

Al verme distraído, la pegaso se desesperó y me regañó en equestriano mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pata.

_**-"joder con su carácter...".**_-pensaba mientras la veía gritando frustrada delante de mí.-_**Está bien, está bien, dime que quieres y yo te lo bajo del cielo... okey no.-**_le dije intentando calmar su temperamento. Aunque vamos que, paciencia, no me tenía para nada.

La histérica se calmó un poco, y luego dijo algo enojada:

**-Yo...esto...-**mientras ponía su pezuña en la pantalla y la rodaba suavemente sobre los subtítulos.

**-mmmm, Quieres... ¿leer?, o sea...-**dije mientras tomaba una de las hojas y color verde que estaban sobre el escritorio.

Escribí: "rainbow, ¿me quieres?".

**-¿Tú...esto?-**pregunté refiriéndome al texto mientras ponía una sonrisa malévola.

Ella respondió afirmativamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

_**-"¡Bingo!"... "¡Maldito tramposo!"... "cállate, soy pro."... "eso no vale"... "¡he dicho silencio!"... "no, has dicho cállate"... "es igual…".-**_pensé mientras la veía asentir.

Luego de eso, ella me habló en equestriano mientras señalaba la hoja y el color como si estuviera dándome instrucciones. Después se fue caminando hacia la puerta.

**-Oye oye … ¡oyeeeee!-**intenté llamar su atención mientras corría detrás de ella.

La poni volteó a verme y retrocedió para que me no le acercara tanto.

**-Tú...-**dijo, y luego se sentó, alzó la pezuña y fingió escribir en ella con su otra pata**.-Yo...-**agregó e hizo unas flexiones con sus alas.

Después, sin preguntarme que me parecía su plan, corrió hacia afuera y luego despegó hacia el cielo antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo. Solo pude correr para verla volar hacia el horizonte.

**-Pero... no jodas. Claro, anda a divertirte mientras yo me quedó acá trabajando... mierda... parezco su sirviente... carajo esto está mal, muy mal.-**Me quejaba mientras la veía revolotear libremente en el plano azul sobre los árboles y las montañas.**- Es lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida...-**decía asombrado mientras apreciaba el vuelo de la equina, que por un momento, olvidé que me estaba tratando como su lacayo.

Me quedé admirando un momento su rutina de vuelo. Sin embargo, ese corto tiempo en el que la estuve observando, fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que la intoxicación le había afectado mucho su resistencia física pues no lograba hacer una simple pirueta y se notaba su frustración al no poder realizar lo que quería. Entonces decidí entrar a la casa, tenía que ponerme serio con esa pasta de dientes.

Me adentré nuevamente en la cueva de rainbow dash, pero esta vez, para sacar algunos calcetines de la bolsa de suministros. Después entré a mi habitación, tomé los tubos de pasta dental, y metí cada uno en un calcetín, los empuje bien al fondo para luego intentar ponerle el mismo calcetín otra vez por el otro extremo (osea como una culebra comiéndose a sí misma), de manera que queden atrapados dentro, y por último, volví a envolver ese mismo calcetín con otro calcetín de la misma forma que había echo anteriormente. Hice lo mismo con el otro dentífrico anti-pegasos y ¡walá! Camuflaje anti-dashies listo. "Eso no funcionara..." A ver señor genio, te reto a romper un calcetín a mordidas... "pero si ella no tiene que romperlo, solamente tiene que-", calla... "pero-" que te calles he dicho coño de la madre.

Después de eso, como SABÍA que rainbow PODÍA DESARMAR MI TRAMPA... "ah, pero ya sabías, así po si"... ¿que carajo te dije antes?... "ya, me callo". Bien, como decía, como la loca esta podía joderme la trampa, metí los calcetines en el fondo de mis botas para impregnarlos de repelente anti-rainbow. Y ahora si, ¡walá!

**-Bien, ahora esperemos que la pegasus rabiosus no se acerque a estas cosas... espera, primero debo esconderlas por si las moscas...-**me dije a mi mismo mientras me preguntaba donde esconder los "calcescondites" de pasta dental.

Luego de pensarlo un poco, decidí esconderlo todo en uno de los cajones del escritorio negro.

Después de salvaguardar todo, me dediqué a hacer el diccionario de dibujos para rainbow dash cuando de repente, esta entra por la puerta muy cansada y jadeando. Un suceso único e impactante que solo se repite cada puteral de generaciones: "Miss Rainbow Dash fatigada físicamente." Otra señal del apocalipsis.

Me acerqué a ella pero estiró su ala para señalarme que no me le encimara. Yo preocupado por ella, y aún seguía igual de apática; pero bueno. Se metió en su habitación y sin cerrar la puerta se echó a dormir en su colchón. Posiblemente intentar las piruetas le dieron nauseas; sin embargo, esta podría ser la prueba concluyente de la debilidad y la dificultad respiratoria de la que hablaba la pagina web que había leído anteriormente. Al acostarse ponía su cola como si fuese un taparrabo (cosa que no hacía antes). No le presté atención y seguí con lo mío un poco preocupado pero con esperanzas de que a las 48 horas sin pasta dental, se le quitaría ese malestar.

…

Una hora después. Había completado algunas hojas con las palabras que ella sabía, para que reforzara el conocimiento. Separé en sílabas las palabras para luego enseñarle a leerlas y pronunciarlas como se debe. Las demás páginas las llené con "A, E, I, O, U" y todas esas madres de "Mi mama me mima", "ba, be, bi, bo, bu", etc. Vamos que podía hacer un libro: "Lectura para Pegasos. Por jéxust". Me haría millonario... "Claro, porque hay millones de weones allá afuera esperando un libro para enseñarles a leer a sus pegasos;"... ...Puto. "¿Por qué no compraste un libro y ya?", Porque me robaron el dinero, ¿estás oyendo mi historia o que?, "pensé que la estabas escribiendo…", ¡calla! Grrrrrrr. Bien, sigamos…

Al terminar de inventar algunas pruebas para la pegaso, coloqué las hojas escritas en el mesón y las otras que sobraron en el escritorio junto a la televisión. Luego me puse a verla sentado en el sofá pues no planeaba despertar a la pegaso. Mientras mas horas pase desconectada de este mundo, mejor, porque era tiempo en el que no consumía pasta dental.

…

No pasaron más de tres minutos antes de que me aburriera y recordara que el control remoto estaba perdido. Y, junto con ese recuerdo, vino el de dashie hurgando bajo el sofá con su hocico al yo llegar a la casa; así que lo primero que hice fue asomarme a ver que encontraba.

**-No mames...-**dije asombrado al ver un montón de cascaras y restos de frutas que yacían acumuladas bajo el sofá.

Luego me puse de pié y me dirigí hacia la cocina; me coloqué frente al gabinete de la comida, y con un miedo atroz, abrí lentamente la puertita de lo que era el almacén de CASI TODA nuestra comida... ¡Y CASI NO HABÍA NADA! Si acaso una que otra fruta solitaria, un par de panes y naranjas, parece que no le gustaban las naranjas con pasta dental... por obvias razones pero… Carajo como puede caber tanta comida en ese cuerpo tan chiquito… y mas encima no engordaba un carajo.

Bajé la mirada pensando en muchas cosas acerca de la pegaso… y ninguna era muy positiva que digamos...

Ya apunto de perder la buena voluntad, caminé hacia el sofá, respiré profundo, y lo rodé para ver que tanta basura había debajo. Me sorprendí al ver tanta cascara acumulada en el suelo, junto con el envase de pasta dental que faltaba en el baño...y estaba totalmente vacío, no quedaba nada dentro, le había succionado hasta la ultima gota de dentífrico. Enserio, hasta le había aplastado completamente la boquilla al envase.

Coloqué mi mano sobre mi cara con frustración, no podía evitar sentirme algo enojado con esa actitud de parte rainbow dash. Luego de calmarme un poco, empecé a caminar de un lado a otro intentando pensar en que decirle, como regañarla, como reprenderla, como afrontarla, como hacer que dejara de comer pasta dental sin necesidad de que ella me causase daño físico irreparable, ¿Cómo carajos tratar con una mujer que apenas conoces, con la que estás atrapado, te odia sin ningún motivo razón o circunstancia y que además no habla tu idioma?... ¿Haber responde?, "Nose", Pues yo tampoco. Pero en medio de tantas preguntas y tanto desmadre mental...

_**-"Debí dejarla abandonada en un descampado como me dijo kevin, carajo, si es que le desobedezco mucho, con razón se enoja tanto conmigo. El cabrón siempre tiene la razón y yo ahí de pendejo. Puta que… ¡eres una… glotona inconsciente!-**_Le grité en tono de susurro a la pegaso, cuando de repente, un pequeño murmureo proveniente de la pequeña boca a medio cerrar de la equina alada que yacía dormida en su cama rodeada de su cálida sábana y su esponjosa y algo polvorienta cola, llamó mi atención.

Torcí mi cuello y me quedé mirándola mientras ella abrazaba cariñosamente una almohada con sus pezuñas delanteras. Entonces, mientras ella seguía murmurando algunas cosas, me picó la curiosidad y decidí acercarme a ver que era lo que dashie decía entre sueños. "chismoso", jódete.

Al llegar a su lado, me agaché y la observé con una "pokerface" esperando a que dijese algo. No pasaron mas de diez segundos antes de que a la linda pony se le escapase una risita junto con la cual vino un nombre, a pesar de que lo dijo algo extraño, pude identificar que había dicho "soarin"; Lo cual hizo que un escalofrió me recorriera toda la espalda y me quedara congelado frente a ella con una perfecta cara que decía "pwned". Luego de decir el nombre del pegaso celeste de crin azul obscura, rainbow dash dejó salir nuevamente otra alegre risa seguida de la cual abrazó con fuerza la almohada que tenía entre las pezuñas. Yo estaba totalmente boquiabierto mirando a la pegaso fantasear con el otro poni, y lo que es peor, descubriendo que ella podía llegar a tener otros sentimientos profundos que no fuesen odio y desprecio hacia los demás miembros del sexo opuesto. Pero, sin embargo, la tierna dashie cambió repentinamente cuando sin previo aviso su cara feliz cambió a una de disgusto seguido de lo cual lanzó con fuerza la almohada fuera de la cama y giró su cuerpo en otra dirección mientras dejaba salir un gruñido para luego volver a mencionar al pegaso y continuar balbuceando algo enfurecida.

_**-"Pero, ¿¡pero que pasó!? ¿Porque? ¿¡Que te hizo el wey, porqué lo tiras!?".-**_pensaba mientras hacía gestos con las manos y volteaba a ver la almohada y a la pegaso simultáneamente.

Al principió pensé que había sido yo el que apareció en su sueño y lo había arruinado todo. Pero luego de escucharla quejarse del pegaso en varias ocasiones luego del lanzamiento, estaba claro que algo había pasado entre los dos, y tal parece, no acabó bien. "¡CUENTANOS QUE CHUCHA OCURRIÓ!", no me da la gana, se joden todos. "Weon malo, ¡cuenta!", Que no, son cosas privadas de dashie y su no, digo e, digo... nada. "¿¡Entonces te contó!?", Tal vez... "No seas hijo puta ¡cuenta!", Bien como decía, la pobre dashie se veía algo frustrada por su sueño, así que yo me apresuré en salir de la habitación antes de que la equina del mal se levantase y me viese tan cerca de su cama después de ella haber tenido un sueño posiblemente húmedo.

Al salir, me encargué de acomodar las hojas que le había preparado a dashie para que estudiase. Planeaba dejarle la basura allí para que ella la sacara después de levantarse. Dirás tu que no me haría caso, pero...- "No, lo que yo digo, es que eres un mamón que no me quiere decir que pasó entre dashie y soarin", está bien, entonces prosigo no más.

Al terminar de acomodar los papeles y añadir algunas cosas a los mismos, la pegaso salió de su habitación como yo esperaba que lo hiciera...Enojada. Su cara de no me hables era capaz de matar a quien la mirara; pero como yo no la vi así, cometí un error garrafal: Hablarle.

**-¡Rainbow dash!-**la llamé por su nombre completo en tono de regaño para luego señalarle el basurero que me había dejado bajo el sofá.

Ella me miró con ojos asesinos y luego me ignoró yéndose en dirección al baño.

_**-"Uhhh ¿que tan grande habrá sido esa pelea con soarin?"... "¿Quien dijo que fue una pelea?"... "Meh todas las relaciones terminan igual, en una pelea, y si no, en una rutina aburrida; eso es de toda la vida"... "¿Crees que soarin le haya puesto los cuernos?"... "Lol eso estaría bue- no espera yo lo mato a ese hijo de puta"... "Tu y yo y-"..."y zaboo mafoo ~"... "Carajo no me interrumpas, todos le partimos la madre":.. "Meh, sea lo que sea que halla ocurrido, eso no le da derecho a ignorar su desastre y negarse a limpiarlo."... "Yo creo que si..."..."Pues no"... "pero pobresita, está dolida"..."¿dolida?, si claro, esta encabronada mas bien"… "Dolida. Mmmm ¿y que hay de la posibilidad de que hallamos aparecido en su sueño?"… "eso está descartado, cálmate".-**_pensaba mientras la veía irse hacia el baño y encerrarse en el como de costumbre.

Se veía muy molesta y a la vez algo triste. Sin embargo yo no le presté mucha atención a ello.

**-Parece que no lo hará, así que...**-me dije a mi mismo resignándome a limpiar los restos de comida que dejó rainbow dash bajo el sofá.

Busqué una pala y un cepillo para barrer y sacar todo de la casa, pero al mover parte de las cascaras, este montón de basura hace un sonido como de un plástico rodando por el suelo. Así que removí la parte superior y al hacerlo encontré algo que por alguna razón, no me sorprendió del todo.

**-...rompió...el puto... control. ¿Pero como se puede ser tan bestia? Lo destrozó, no mames...-**me quejé en tono de llanto tirando a risa.

Al parecer la pegaso había tirado el control y este se abrió por la mitad; y no le bastó con eso, si no que parece que luego dashie intentó arreglarlo pero en lugar de ello, agrietó la carcasa delantera (por donde van los botones), extravió las pilas, mordió la goma y jugó con los botones; luego de llegar yo a la casa, decidió esconderlo bajo toda la comida para que yo no lo viese. Es que nada mas a ella se le ocurre.

**-¡Controoool! ¡Respira por favor! ¡DESPEJEN!... ahora que lo pienso... tal vez si pueda hacer eso frotando mis manos... meh, quizás algún día se me de la oportunidad y lo intente.-**decía mientras apartaba el control de la basura y miraba las palmas de mis manos.

Junté todas piezas del control en el suelo y luego me puse a limpiar el desastre. Al acabar, coloqué el control, o sea, los restos del control remoto, y los coloqué sobre el mesón junto al "libro" para enseñarle a leer a dashie.

**-Se lo aceptaría si fuese twilight... pero... ¡carajo!-**exclamé mientras intentaba unir las piezas del control remoto.

Por suerte rainbow dash no había roto la goma al intentar masticarla, y la grieta en la carcasa no era suficientemente grande como para romperla. Y aquí es cuando uno se pregunta... ¿Que cojones estaba pensando cuando decidió morder la goma del control remoto? Eso es un misterio...

Mientras yo me quejaba de dashie y su bestialidad, está salió del baño.

**-¡Aja! Muy bonito lo que hiciste con el control remoto, ¡ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi computadora! ¡Ociosa!-**La "regañé" en un tono no muy serio.

Pero entonces ella no reaccionó como yo pensaba, en realidad solo volteó a verme con unos ojos tristes y culposos, mientras su cara goteaba por el agua que se había echado en el rostro... o quizás había otra sustancia un poco mas salada mezclada con esa agua. Cuando ella hizo contacto visual conmigo con esa cara, mi corazón se encogió.

**-Jex...no...-**me respondió algo aflijida mientras desviaba su mirada hacia un lado. Luego comenzó a caminar hacia mi.

_**-"Soy un idiota..."..."¿Y ahora te das cuenta?"... "Pobresita, tiene el corazón roto."..."Pero es que yo me cargo a soarin, vamos que lo hago mierda; ¡¿que cojones le hizo a rainbow para ponerla tan mal!?... carajo, es rainbow dash, para ponerla emo, tienes que currártelo pero bien no joda… echarle huevos… Que hijo de puta".-**_pensaba mientras veía a la pegaso acercarse a mi intentando ocultar su cara.

Al terminar de acercarse, tomó impulso agachándose y luego levantó su cuerpo para apoyarse sobre el mesón.

**-¿Esto?-**preguntó mientras acercaba su hocico a las hojas que yo había escrito para enseñarle a leer y hablar.

**-¿Quieres...practicar?-** le pregunté.

**-Si...-**respondió casi inmediatamente en un tono mas calmado.

Entonces yo tomé las hojas de papel, dashie bajó del mesón y nos fuimos a sentar en la sala para comenzar las "clases". Dejé pasar lo del control remoto y lo de la basura porque era obvio que rainbow dash no estaba de humor para que yo la estuviese molestando.

…

Yo y la pegaso pasamos todo lo que quedaba de tarde y parte del anochecer practicando español; rainbow dash enserio le estaba poniendo empeño a aprender el idioma, y de hecho aprendía rápido, cosa que no me esperaba de ella.

Ya al caer la noche, yo tenía un plan para no desperdiciar el día; pero antes le tenía que dar de cenar a rainbow dash. Le había perdonado todo lo que se comió, a pesar de que aún me daba algo de coraje. Sin embargo, yo tenía un as bajo la manga, y eran las papas que había traído de la mansión, las cuales rainbow dash no se comería crudas y con la tierra que por lo general traen encima, tendría que lavarlas, pelarlas y todos sabemos lo floja que es a veces. Entonces ocupé solo dos papas, y un huevo para hacerle una ensalada a la pegaso (obviamente también le puse la mayonesa y un poco de sal, solo que eso no valía la pena aclararlo… aunque ya lo estoy haciendo… meh).

A dashie pareció gustarle la ensalada de papas, así que ya tenía controlada la comida; ya que supuse que ella no se comería la papa cruda ni el huevo tampoco, y ni hablar de sus posibilidades en la cocina las cuales que eran casi nulas. Entonces al analizar esto, me di cuenta de que por ahí era por donde debía agarrar a la pegaso. Es decir, si ella no puede comérselo crudo ni cocinarlo, no puede atragantarse con ello así como así; entonces debía comprar alimentos para cocinar y no tanta fruta y cosas que se puedan comer crudas.

Ya sorprendentemente satisfecha después de el pequeño plato de ensalada que le di, rainbow dash decidió acostarse en el sofá y seguir estudiando por su cuenta algo de español y mientras miraba algo te televisión. Y claro, el control remoto lo manejaba yo, no la dejaría acercarse a el después de lo que le hizo sufrir... pobre control. Lo tuve que arreglar con mucha cinta adhesiva, y ahora ya no se veía tan guapo como antes. Pobrecito...

En fin todo marchaba bien, con dashie estudiando, se le había olvidado por completo la pasta dental, con lo cual mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

**-Ja, que curioso.-**decía mientras leía un diccionario de sinónimos.**-Pero, si la palabra climax, es como decir orgasmo, entonces cuando una historia llega al "clímax" es como que la historia tuvo un "orgasmo"?, jajajajaja... a ver, y si se supone que un "clímax" es "un momento critico", eso significa que si la historia tiene varios "momentos críticos" ¿podemos decir que es una "historia multiorgásmica"? Jajajajaja.-**me reía solo de mis estupideces en el mesón de la cocina mientras dashie veía la televisión acostada en el sofá.

No comprendía mucho, pero aun así la veía y parecía entretenerse; aunque claro, no tenía muchas opciones, ya que estaba enferma y no podía hacer acrobacias en el cielo sin que su cuerpo le jugara en contra. En la tarde mientras estudiábamos le dio dolor de estomago y tuvo que quedarse acostada un rato; eso sumado a los otros síntomas por haber comido pasta dental en exceso, la tenían anclada a quedarse en casa con una bonita actitud. "Recuerda lo de soarin"... ah cierto lo de soarin que también parecía tenerla algo afectada; "Cuent-", no. "Per-" ,No, "¡QUIERO SABER, COÑO!" jamás, "¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" [Inserte golpe a la pared aquí]; Ya, cálmate, te lo contaré, "¿Deveras deveritas?" sip, algún día; "Vete a la verg-" continuemos...

Cerré el diccionario, fui hacia la puerta delantera de la casa y le dije a dash que volvería luego. A ella como siempre, le valió madre lo que yo hiciera siempre y cuando no tuviese que ver con acercarme a ella. Entonces salí por la puerta y me dirigí hacia la mansión planeando pedirle trabajo al mazz arriesgándome a ser atrapado por los demás. Lo sé, era una idea muy arriesgada, pero me había quedado sin dinero para ir a la ciudad, e ir a pie hasta allá no estaba entre mis planes; así que hice un elaborado plan para acercarme a la mansión.

…

**-Tsss ¡mazz!-**susurraba pegado de la pared como un mosquito debajo de la ventana en la habitación del enmascarado.

Estaba bien asustado con el corazón acelerado, cualquier cosa me podría causar un paro cardíaco. Y entonces mientras yo revisaba el mi costado derecho...

**-Valla valla valla, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?, el roba refrigeradores...-**

**-"¡Ay mierda ya me fregué!".-**pensé aterrado al oír la voz encima de mí que instantáneamente hizo que me cubriera la cabeza y volteara a ver quien era, y ese alguien resultó ser Dei.

**-De-de-de-dei a-alejate, que-que yo-yo soy como sasuke, te parto la madre a fuerza de-de rayos.**-decía tartamudeando mientras me alejaba de la ventana con pose de pelea karateka casi cayéndome por los nervios.

-**Tranquilo papa dashie. No te mataré hoy, solo porque encontré trabajo y me tengo que mudar; y con lo que van a pagar, tendré para comprarme lo que quiera.**-Explicó el rubio de pelo largo.

**-¿Dei? -**Dijo una voz que me encogió los huevos e hizo que saliera corriendo a toda velocidad para entre los matorrales no muy lejos de la ventana.**- ¿Qué haces?-**se le oyó a kevin preguntar.

**-Nada, un mapache homosexual buscando problemas en el bosque.**-respondió dei muy tranquilo.

**-¿que? No importa... Ven, ayúdame desempacar el plasma y las otras cosas.-**pidió el endemoniado emo del mal.

"_**¿plasma? ¿otras cosas? ¿Qué coño...?".-**_pensé yo al oír a kevin.

**-Está bien, vamos.-**dijo dei ante la propuesta.

Entonces los oí saliendo de la habitación y luego me quedé intentando no escupir el corazón mientras estaba agachado escondido detrás de un árbol y arbusto. Duré unos minutos intentando calmarme.

…

Algunos minutos después…

**-¿Jex? -**susurró dudosa una voz desde la ventana.

ae asomé un poco entre los matorrales y pude ver que se trataba de mazz, pero este no tenía la máscara puesta, lo cual me resultó extraño.

**-¿Mazz? ¿Qué le pasó a tu máscara?-**pregunté extrañado.

-**Está en mi habitación, no tengo porqué llevarla puesta todo el rato, ya te lo había explicado antes, ¿no?...-**respondió mazz.

**-Espera... ¿esta no es tu habitación?-**pregunté confundido.

**-No, esta es la del dei. Bueno al menos hasta que se vaya.-**respondió calmado**.-de hecho el fue el que me dijo que tú estabas aquí; ¿que cuentas?-**agregó alegremente con una sonrisa.

**-Carajos… tanto tiempo viviendo acá y no me memorizo las habitaciones… y… emmm… ¿Nadie está enojado conmigo por haberles robado y todo eso?-**pregunté sorprendido por la extraña manera calmada y feliz con la que actuaban todos.

**-Ehmm no, porque el kevin había ahorrado para comprar una nueva televisión y te íbamos a regalar la vieja para tu habitación; eso y que cuando se fue a comprar al supermercado al kevin le tocó un gran premio por comprar una botella de agua con un código premiado de esos.-**explicó mazzota dejándome con cara de "WTF".

**-Joder, para una vez que piensan regalarme algo, voy, y me lo robo. Que mamada... y pero como ese cabrón pudo tener tanta suerte, o sea, yo me voy de la casa, el se gana un premio, tiene tele nueva… vergas… además, ¿que botella de agua trae un premio de esos? Puta yo quiero una también.-**pregunté incrédulo.

**-No sé una botella con una marca toda extraña, el punto es que con el dinero que nos dieron pudimos reponer todo lo que te robaste y comprar varios aparatos más para la mansión, como el aire central y toda la cosa.-**continuó explicando el desenmascarado mazz.

-**Hostia, y yo yéndome a vivir en una montaña...¡carajo!-**me quejé en tono de susurro mientras golpeaba mi cabeza contra la pared.

**-Jajajaja. Oye pero tu tienes a rainbow dash, ¿no?-**preguntó intentando hacerme pensar en algo positivo.

**-Meh...si, pero... pero es mala weon, ¡mala!-**exclamé en voz baja.

**-¿Porque, que hizo?-**preguntó mazz con una sonrisa.

**-¿Que hizo? Que no habrá hecho... en primer lugar, me trata como su mayordomo, en segunda, si no hago lo que ella dice, me pega, si me le acerco, también me pega, si me ve, me pega también, vamos que no deja de pegarme e inventar formas de humillarme o degradarme la… cabrona esa.-**explicaba mientras veía hacia un lado algo enojado recordando lo mal que dash me trataba.

**-Jajajajajaja pero y porqué no….-**

**-¡Ey papi-dashie! -**exclamó dei mientras se acercaba interrumpiendo a mazzotta.

**-Carajo, ahí viene el otro...-**dije a regañadientes al escuchar al dei hablar.

**-Hola dei.-**saludó mazzota**.-oye y ¿por qué no usas tus poderes para contenerla un poco?.- **preguntó mazz dirigiéndose a mi.

**-¿Qué pasa, por qué tendría que usar sus poderes?-**preguntó dei curioso.

**-Porque dashie lo trata como un costal de papas.-**respondió mazz al dei aguantando un poco la risa.

**-¡¿Que?! Pfffajajajajaja maldita sea jajajajajaja que pendejo jajajajaja, ¿ves? esa si me creo jajajajajaja **-decía dei mientras se descojonaba de mi.

Por su parte mazz tampoco pudo aguantar la risa que le causaba imaginar a dashie haciéndome bullyng.

**-¡Ya carajo!-**exclamé**.-y no. No puedo usar mis poderes contra ella...-**agregué.

**-¿Por qué?-**preguntó mazz acabando de reir.

**-Recuerda que los perdió cuando se puso todo emo.-**respondió entre risas el explosivo parlante.

**-aaahhh cieeerto.-**dijo mazz.

**-Seh, si tan solo… pudiera-.-**decía mientras me quitaba el guante de la mano derecha**.-¡joder!-**exclamé sorprendido al ver que de entre mis dedos salió una pequeña descarga**.-¡Rápido pásame cualquier weá!- **Lepedí al mazz con la esperanza de haber recuperado mis poderes.

**-toma toma.-**decía mazz mientras me pasaba un plástico de burbujas que había encontrado cercad e el.

**-¡Oye ese plástico de burbujas es mío! -**exclamó dei.

Tomé el plástico de burbujas con la mano izquierda y luego lo toqué con la derecha; el plástico como era de esperar, se encogió chamuscándose por el calor generado por la electricidad. Lo cual hizo que se pintara una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

**-¡Se va a enterar, hombre!-**dije pensando en como afrontar a dashie cuando se me pusiese borde.

**-oye por cierto ¿ya le preguntaste si era lesbiana?-**preguntó dei

-**No, no lo hice ni tampoco planeo hacerlo.-**respondí.

**-Aaw ¿porque?-**reiteró el rubio.

**-Hmmm no lo sé, ¿será porque no habla español?, ¿o porque me asesinaría en el acto…?-**respondí sarcástico.

**-Meh. ¿Y como te va siendo su papá? Ah no espera, que te maltrata jajajaja. Mínimo no perderás el tiempo con ella, ¿o si? Quiero decir: ... los dos... solos... en el bosque...ummmm.-**dijo el dei insinuando algo perverso que yo se que todos ustedes, bola de malpensados, entendieron a la perfección**.- ¡Ah no espera! Que no puedes jajajajaja, si lo haces posiblemente la mates con una descarga jajajajajaja pobresita-jJAJAJAJA aunque, en todo caso, podría ser algo así como un electro orgasmo, ¿esa weá existe?-**preguntó dei mirando al mazz luego de avergonzarme y dejarme sin palabras.

**-Pues no sé, he oído de la electro eyaculación, pero no de un orgasmo femenino inducido por electricidad... puede que si... aunque no lo sé. De todas formas, tampoco estás seguro que también lance... descargas...jajajajaja.-**respondió el desenmascarado para luego estallar en risas.

**-Hombre, yo creo que si no puede controlar la electricidad que le sale de los dedos, yo creo que "allá abajo" también debe tener el mismo problema -jajajajaja pobre jex, condenado a ser virgen hasta controlar sus pendejos poderes.-**Reprochó dei mientras me daba palmadas en la cabeza y yo lo veía con coraje.

**-Par.. de... ¡CABRONES VENGAN AQUÍ, ME CAGO EN TODO!**-Grité mientras intentaba agarrarlos a los dos con mi mano descubierta a través de la ventana.

Ambos se alejaron un poco para que no les alcanzara cual perro rabioso con correa atado a un poste y siguieron descojonándose de mí.

**-Ya ya pero cálmate aún existen los condones.-**Señaló mazz entre risas.

-¡**Pero no se lo digas! Bueh, de todas formas está jodido porque no tiene, jajajaja pobresito el nene.-**decía dei mientras continuaba riéndose estruendosamente**.-Ay carajo jajajajajajaja voy al baño ya vengo-jajajajaja no mames-jajajaja.-**agregó mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

**-Cabrones...-**dije con una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza mientras me despegaba de la ventana y cruzaba mis brazos.

**-jajaja, está bien, ya, cambiemos de tema, ¿que venías a hacer por aquí? ¿Necesitas mas comida o que?-**preguntó mas calmando su risa.

**-ah si... emmm... pues... ¿me das trabajo?-**respondí con otra pregunta en tono sumiso mientras miraba a otro sitio.

**-¿Que?-**preguntó algo sorprendido.

**-Pues eso. Es que... dashie se lo comió todo y casi no me queda comida, se que es increíble porque enserio les quité demasiada. Pero lo que si es increíble es lo tanto que come y lo poco que se perciben sus idas al baño. Carajo, que come y come y come y es como si no … hiciera nada en el baño, nunca huele a nada. ¿Como fregaos lo hace? Yo no se... pero el punto es… que se atraganta con todas las frutas y comestibles que se encuentra a su paso. También voy a necesitar comprar algunas cosas para tener un poco mas de comodidad en la casa que encontramos y... de verdad necesito algunas horas al día en las que pueda alejarme de ella y restablecer mi mente, ¡por favor dame un empleo!-** le rogué al desenmascarado mazzotta mientras me apoyaba en la ventana.

**-emm pueeees...-**

**-¿Mazz...?-**Dijo kevin interumpiendo mi conversación.

Al oír la voz del emo me asusté y entré en pánico agachándome mientras mi corazón se aceleraba a cientoquiniento por minuto. "¿"Cientoquiniento"?", ¡Awebo!, "¿WTF?", im jéxust, deal with it.

**-¿Qué haces? Ven deja de ver al mapache del dei, vamos a instalar la xbox para jugar toda la noche los cuatro cuando xcabex vuelva de su audición.**-exclamó kevin extrañamente alegre y emocionado.

**-Vergas, ¿¡compraste una nueva xbox!?**-preguntó mazz muy emocionado.

**-¡Claro que si! ¡con todos los controles inalámbricos y una jodida caja llena de juegos nuevos!-**respondió kevin festejando muy contento.

**-¡No jodas! ¡Probemos esa madre ahora mismo!-**decía emocionado el desenmascarado mientras se ponía en marcha hacia afuera de la habitación olvidando por completo a su servidor.

**-mazz.-**susurré intentando llamar su atención.

**-Que si que si te doy trabajo vente a las 7 de la mañana para acá te estaré esperando.-**respondió susurrando por la ventana mientras me señalaba con su mano que me fuera.

**-Ya, a ver que coño de la madre se traen con ese mapache.-**dijo kevin algo cascarrabeas.

**-"¡AY LA VERGA QUE ME MATAN!".-**pensé inmediamente oí al emo acercarse.

Me impulsé lo mas fuerte que pude saltando encima de los arbustos para meterme detrás de los árboles apunto de sufrir un paro cardíaco.

**-¿Donde está?**-preguntó kevin confundido.

**-Kevin feo, lo asustaste.-**dijo mazz.

**-Bueh, que importa, ¡vamos a jugar halo!-**gritó kevin mientras se le oía salir corriendo y el mazz detrás de el.

Mientras tanto, yo detrás de un árbol sudando frio por la humedad de la noche mientras jadeaba por el susto que me había pegado el emo feliz.

…

**-Que mierda weón...-**decía melancólico mientras caminaba hacia la montaña iluminando un poco mi camino con la electricidad que evocaba en mi mano derecha**.-estos weones tan felices, con la vida tan arreglada y yo... lo dejé todo por...bueno, tampoco está tan mal… pero...-**continué hablando solo mientras mi electricidad se volvía cada vez más tenue.

Mi control sobre la electricidad parecía debilitarse mientras me ponía cada vez mas triste al recordar como mis amigos la pasaban muy bien sin mí. Claro que hay muchas reflexiones que me ayudarían a ver que estaba siendo dramático, pero ninguna como la que obtuve al abrir la puerta de la casa en la montaña.

**-Pucha me carga que... y yo solo tengo...-**decía mientras abría la puerta**.- tengo eso, vamos. Como carajos...-**terminé de hablar al ver a la pegaso rainbow dash intentar desatar mi trampa de medias anti-dashie como si fuese un gato con una bola de estambre.

Al verme, la poni se tapó con su cola sus partes nuevamente, luego se puso de pié y alejó disimuladamente el calcetín con su pata trasera mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el lado contrario. Meneé mi cabeza mientras dejaba salir un suspiro con una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

**-Dame.-**le pedí a rainbow el calcetín con mi mano derecha luego de ponerme el guante nuevamente.

**-¿Esto?-**preguntó haciéndose la tonta.

**-Si...-**respondí sarcástico.

Entonces ella me pasó el calcetín dándole una patada con su pezuña. Lo tomé del suelo y luego ella se acercó.

**-¿Qué...?-**pregunté extrañado porque la pegaso se había sentado frente a mí.

Ella solo torció el cuello mirándome a los ojos y señalándome con sus pupilas la bola de calcetín.

**-¿Quieres. Que. Lo. Abra?-**le pregunté pausadamente para que me entendiera mientras la veía incrédulo.

**-Jeeex...-**respondió la pegaso en un tono juguetón.

**-¡No!-**respondí de vuelta cuando la vi queriendo intoxicarse más aún de lo que ya estaba.

Al verme negarle la pasta dental nuevamente su expresión se volvió a enojo, lo cual me hizo saltar hacia a tras intentando proteger mi centro de gravedad el cual se había recuperado casi por completo de la patada que me había dado anteriormente. Aún así ella caminó hacia mí de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes.

**-¡Jex!-**gritaba mientras levantaba vuelo y me intentaba quitar la pasta dental.

-¡No! La pasta dental te hace mal, ¿¡que no entiendes!? Te vas a matar si sigues-ay carajo.-exclamaba mientras esquivaba los intentos de la pegaso por recuperar el calcetín y recibía algunos golpes leves de su parte.-Aaaaagh ¡ya basta!-grité antes de en una medida desesperada, meter la bola de calcetín en mis pantalones.-¡Ven a buscarla ahora, no te jode!-exclamé.

**- ¡iagh!.-**hizo la pegaso mientras se alejaba de mi con cara de asco. Luego descendió y se fue a su habitación.

**-¡Eso, ándate a dormir!-**exclamé con el calcetín en los pantalones.

Se encerró en su cueva con un portazo. Pero no por mucho tiempo porque luego salió a pedirme que le abriera una botella de agua. Luego de abrirle la botella de plástico y darle un sorbete, se encerró en su habitación y se quedó dormida pegando sus ronquidos en el cielo.

Luego me aseguré de poseer todos los tubos de dentífrico porque se me había hecho extraño que dash aceptara tan rápido su derrota. Sin embargo los tenía todos en mi poder, así que solo apagué la televisión, me lavé los dientes y luego me metí en mi habitación a intentar dormir escuchando "Ronquidos FM".

Al escuchar a rainbow dash empezar a roncar, no pude evitar sonreír. Me había dado cuenta de que mi vida estaba muy lejos de estar mal; pues tenía una gran aventura y una de las mejores etapas de mi vida, durmiendo en la misma casa que yo. Me acosté en mi cama, programé el despertador diez minutos antes de las seis y luego intenté apagar la luz con mis manos hasta que me frustré y tuve que hacerlo a la antigua, yendo enojado a por el interruptor.

**-"Lo que dijo el dei..."... "Oh vamos no empieces."... "Pero-"-"Que no."..."¿entonces que?"..."Durmamos ¿te parece?"..."está bien..."Ya, ¿pero que habrá pasado con soarin?"... "Ah, ¿de eso si quieres hablar, no? Pues te jodes, nos dormimos."... "protesta formal"..."jodete"... "Aunque…"… "Ay la hostia, a ver que…" … "nada, solo que por lo que sabemos, dashie tiende a exagerar algunas cosas…"… "Si, se parece a alguien que conozco"… "Lol… está bien durmámonos…".-**pensaba mientras me acomodaba para dormir.

Ya con mi puerta cerrada con seguro y la pasta dental asegurada dentro de mi habitación entre mi colchón y la pared, estaba mas que dormido a pesar de los ronquidos de la equina alada.

.

.

… Continuará.

"¡Espera!", ¿Qé fregao querí ahora..?, "¿Que pasó con soarin?, vamos no seas cabrón ¡dilo!"... Astf... "¡DILO!", Soarin ** **** *** ***** "No mames... cabrón... eso no se hace wey... como... pero... ¡cabrón! ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?!"... Te dije que no querías saber... "Pero... ¡Cuéntame más!"... No, ya te fregaste. "Pero-" Deje su mensaje después del tono: Piiiiiiiip. "... Que hijo de puta..."

* * *

><p>Y acabó, vamos, despejen la sala para la función de las 6, ey tú, "No, yo quiero saber que le dijo de soarin el cabrón", ¡fuera!, "pero-", ándate =.= ...<p>

Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima entrega. Recuerden dejar su comentario, enserio lo aprecio muchísimo; Me inspira de vez en cuando al regresar a y revisar los comentarios, saber que ustedes están ahí :3 Es cuando abro el word y me pongo estrellar mi cabeza contra le monitor para empezar a escribir (?). Si les gustó comenten, y subscribanse, subo video todos los viernes. Lol, se me salió una germanada... no importa :yaoming:

Dejaría un dibujo que hice acerca del próximo capitulo como spoiler, pero aun no lo termino así que... ¡A diel'shala! que les valla bien y se me cuidan.


	9. Capitulo 9: Escapando

Emmm... jejeje ... lo sie- "no te disculpes solo deja leer y ya, tampoco es que vas a estar haciendo esto todos los jodidos capítulos", está bien... pero que no me he tardado dos meses eh, "si, claro, pero ahora nos das un capítulo la mitad de largo, ¡flojo, que eres un flojo!", woh woh woh, yo no soy un flojo... está bien, lo soy, pero esa no es la razón por la que el capitulo sea algo corto en comparación a los demás. "¿Entonces?"; pues que... lo tenía listo desde el 4 de diciembre... "Coño, y porque no lo subiste antes, desgraciado"; "Pues porque yo no pensaba acabar el capítulo así, y creí que podría alargarlo mas, pero... me distraje y... pues de repente vi el reloj y ya era 24 de diciembre así que decidí que ahí acabaría el capitulo. "Joder contigo y tus dramas solo para escribir..."

Bueno pues... emmm fuera de todo eso que los quiero mucho a todos ustedes que me leen y que feliz navidad y que feliz año nuevo y que... ¿sean muy felices? no sé, pero bueh, que decir del capítulo, pues lo mismo que del anterior, que es una cosa para darle paso a lo que es la trama, o sea... hacerla avanzar y presentar lo que vendría siendo ahora la nueva vida que llevará jéxust (Que me siento raro diciendo el nombre de mi personaje porque soy yo y es como hablar en tercera persona y me estoy enrollando así que mejor lo dejo hasta aquí...) a partir de ahora y a los nuevos personajes que posiblemente influyan en algunas decisiones que tome el mago así como en la vida del mismo. Pero tranquilos que en el siguiente capítulo tendremos un pequeño conflicto, chiquitito, vamos una cosilla sin importancia, que le dará algo mas de protagonismo a rainbow dash por unos capítulos. Pero no os pienso decir que es...; aguantense hasta el otro capítulo que procuraré ponerme a escribir lo mas antes posible. "¿O sea hoy?", que hoy, si tengo un sueño que... "ala, miren, y luego viene a-" está bien, me pondré a idear las escenas desde hoy, que pesao estás...

Bueno pues ala, a leer, que os iba a decir, ah, que bueno, como se trata de hacer avanzar la trama, no he tenido mucho espacio para meter tanto humor como me hubiese gustado, así que solo espero que disfruten el capítulo ^^; No se si se me halla zafado algo pero en fin :3

* * *

><p>...<p>

Dormí bien, debo admitirlo, a pesar de los ronquidos y de que el día había sido fatal, pues la noche estuvo un poco mas tranquila y dormí de maravilla. Pero cuando mas disfrutaba el estar dormido, la almohada bajo mi cabeza desapareció repentinamente seguido de lo cual me golpeó fuertemente la cara antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar.

**-mMmhp MmpH mHp.-**Mascullaba rainbow dash mientras tenía la almohada en su boca y me azotaba con ella una y otra vez.

**-Rainbow, ¡deja!, ya, ya estoy despierto, nojod- caraj- verga deja de- puta madre… mi ojo...-**le gritaba mientras me sentaba en la cama y me limpiaba el ojo izquierdo.

Entonces la pegaso paró su azote desenfrenado y se quedó mirándome unos segundos para luego darme un ultimo golpe.

**-Tonta. –** le dije "cariñosamente" y luego solté una pequeña risa.

Me saqué la almohada de encima con la mano, se la dejé al frente ya que aun la estaba mordiendo y luego continué restregándome los ojos. "Oye…", Weón estoy en medio de una escena, ¿quisieras por favor callarte y dejarme narrar?… "Cabrón pero es que me dejaste traumado con lo de soarin… ¿enserio le hizo eso?"… Lol nope, te mentí. "¡¿Que?!"… "Que te mentí, en realidad soarin no la dejó por otra así en toda su carota… en realidad fue un poco mas discreto…aunque usar la casa de dash como picadero mientras ella se iba a trabajar no fue una gran idea ya que ese día se iban a casar y bueh. Pobre dash, se lo encontró ahí en medio de jajajajaja…"¡¿QUE EL HIZO QUE CHINGADOS?!"… Jajajaja nada nada mejor continuemos con la historia, que está mas entretenida que este chisme; Pero como que se pasó, o sea, en la cama de dash no mames, y ahí dormían ella y el todas las noches… jajajaja el hijo de puta… tantos años y la pobre dashie ahí, comprándole la mentira. Vamos que… al final si tenía razones para estar deprimida y tratarme tan mal, con la decepción que se llevó… Hostia pero si se me ha ido la lengua, que mierda; "COÑO ES QUE YO LO MATO PUTA MADRE VERGA DE MIERDA… QUE HIJO DE… PERO… ¡COÑO!", ya cálmate no armes una escena que no tenemos presupuesto. Continuemos…

**-¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás… te ves… algo ansiosa… y feliz… Mmmm. -** Le decía con cara incrédula mientras me inclinaba un poco hacia la pegaso celeste que yacía sentada a un lado de mi cama con una almohada en su boca viéndome con sus enormes ojos color fucsia.

Entonces ella "escupió" la almohada en mi cama, luego alejó mi cara de la suya con su pezuña y señaló el reloj despertador con su otra pata mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa malvada. En el reloj ponían las 7:06 A.M

**-¡CARAJO VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!, ¡NO QUE VA!, ¡YA LLEGO TARDE SEGURO!-**Gritaba como loco mientras me levantaba de golpe y me llevaba las manos por encima de la cabeza con desesperación.

Corrí hacia la puerta rodeando a dashie quien solo se quedaba sentada riéndose entre dientes del estrés que había causado en mí.

**-¡Malvada!-**le grité señalándola desde la puerta de la habitación antes de salir corriendo en dirección al baño.

Al llegar, me eché agua en la cara, me restregué los ojos para limpiármelos, y cuando tomé mi cepillo de dientes, recordé que había dejado a dash sola en mi habitación con toda la pasta dental.

**-Vamos no me jodas…- **dije al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Entonces empecé a correr como loco devuelta hacia donde estaba dash pero esta ya había salido por la ventana de mi habitación. Me asomé y ahí estaba ella con uno de los calcetines en su boca, sentada en la grama mientras me veía desde afuera con una sonrisa burlona.

**-Que rápida es la hija puta.-**dije para mi mismo mientras la veía desde la ventana.

Rainbow dash rió con el calcetín en su hocico al ver mi cara de "me cago en la hostia me engañó", luego ejecutó un saludo militar y se fue volando a toda velocidad pero no sin antes sacarme la lengua.

**-Y dale con el saludo militar de los cojones… Nomas lo usa para burlarse. Mejor dicho, luego de burlarse, aunque…-**decía luego de verla despegar mientras caminaba hacia el colchón y lo levantaba**.- El que se burló esta vez, fui yo. - **Agregué con una sonrisa triunfal luego de comprobar que rainbow dash se había llevado el señuelo que yo había ocultado debajo de mi colchón.

En concreto, lo que contenía el calcetín que rainbow dash se llevó, eran los restos del envase de pasta de dientes que ella había vaciado el día anterior, junto con un papel con un dibujo de una carita sacando la lengua.

**-Ahhhh, si es que es tonta... Aunque debo admitir que la hizo bien levantándome tarde para que yo me despertara asustado y saliera del a habitación dándole la oportunidad de robarme. Muy astuta…-** Hablaba solo cuando de repente, un enorme silencio llenó mi habitación mientras las ráfagas del frío viento matutino acariciaban mi cabello**. - ¡JODER QUE LLEGO TARDE CON EL MAZZ!- **Recordé de golpe para luego irme corriendo al baño.

Me lavé la cara con agua nuevamente, tomé mi cepillo de dientes, y cuando fui a ver, se me había olvidado traer la pasta de dientes.

**-Carajo carajo carajo.-** gritaba mientras corría como loco devuelta a mi habitación.

Llegué, arrimé el colchón y conté rápidamente los tres "calcescondites" de dentífrico, todos estaban allí.

Tomé uno, lo pensé dos veces y de repente sentí como dash me daba otro golpe en la entrepierna de manera psicológica. En ése momento me percaté de que cuando ella se diese cuenta de que la engañé, volvería a casa muy cabreada con intensiones de convertirme en una mancha roja en medio del paisaje arrojándome a chorrocientos mil pies de altura.

**-¡OSTRAS QUE BRUTO SOY!-** grité al darme cuenta del craso error que había cometido**.-¡NO, LA BRUTA ES ELLA, QUE ME GOLPEARÁ HASTA HACERME MIERDA, MAS QUE MIERDA, NO SE, OTRA MIERDA, ¡QUE MIERDA! ¡YA CALMATE! ¡NO PUEDO ESTOY ASUSTADO! ¡QUE TE CALMES VERGA! ¡QUE NO PUEDO COÑO!-** Entonces me di una bofetada**. - Está bien ya me calmé. -**

Tomé todos los calcetines, metí uno en el bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta y otro en un bolsillo diferente en el otro lado de mi chaqueta y el tercero, tuve que ponerlo en mi ropa interior.

**-A la verga todo, me bañaré en seco y me cepillaré en un bañó público, ¡pero cualquier cosa será mejor a que la innombrable me ataque otra vez!-**exclamé desesperado para después salir corriendo lo mas rápido que podía por la puerta delantera de la casa.

Bajé esa montaña cual bola de nieve y corrí por el bosque cual pantera chocando contra arboles y tropezando una y otra pinche vez mientras acomodaba el calcetín que estaba en mi entrepierna.

…

**-Ahí estás, ¿que pasó? estás llegando tarde, ¿por qué caminas así? Jajajajaja no me digas que dash te golpeó de nuevo.- **Decía mazz a un lado del convertible de cuatro asientos encendido mientras me veía llegar corriendo.

Yo no le presté atención un carajo y me subí rápidamente al auto

**-¡ARRANCA QUE ME MATA CARAJO NOJODA VERGA CHINGADOS AAAAAAaaaAaAaAAaaaAAA LA PUTA MADRE AHÍ VIENE AHÍ VIENE AHÍ VIENE APURATE APÚRATE QUE ME MUERO Y ME MATA Y ME PEGAY ASJDSHASDFHKASDASD!-** Gritaba mientras golpeaba desesperadamente el salpicadero del auto y todo lo que tenía cerca.

Instintivamente, mazzota acató mi orden, entró al auto y lo puso en marcha tan pronto puso las manos sobre el volante y los pies en las alfombrillas.

**-¡QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!-**Preguntó alterado por mis gritos y desesperación para luego cerrar la puerta del auto que había dejado abierta al arrancar.

**-¡JODER DALE MÁS RAPIDO! ¿NO VES QUE ESE NO LO AMARRÉ BIEN? ¡¿QUIERES QUE NOS MATE O QUÉ?! -** Preguntaba histérico mientras miraba hacia todos lados y poniendo extrema atención a la montaña donde se encontraba la casa.

**-¿Pero que te pasa? -**

**-¡CUIDADO AHÍ VIENE! -**

**-¡QUÉ QUÉ DONDE DONDE, AL SUELO JEX!-**Gritaba mazz histérico mientras tomaba una pistola de en medio de los dos asientos con su mano derecha y disparaba dos veces hacia el horizonte.

**-¡¿PERO QUE COÑO HACES?!-**

**- Siempre quise hacerlo…-**respondió mazzota ahora calmado y aún con la pistola en su mano.

Lo miré con cara extraña y luego volví a centrar mi atención en la montaña cuando con mi ojo halconístico logré divisar una pequeña franja arcoíris que se dirigía hacia la casa.

**-¡AY QUE ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA, PÍSALE QUE HAY VIENE, VAMOS A MORIR TODOS, LA LEY DE LA VIDA EL UNIVERSO EL QUESO DIGO MIERDA DIGO JAMON!-**Volví a ponerme histérico esta vez perdiendo la cordura luego de ver que rainbow había vuelto para la paliza.

Mi corazón nuevamente estaba a cientoquiniento por minuto debido a que sabía que nada la enfurecería más que darse cuenta de que el cobarde de su compañero la había traicionado y encima huido con su botín.

**-Pero que ocurre, cálmate. Respira profundo…inhala… exhala…-**decía mazz mientras me hacia los típicos gestos de inhalar y exhalar subiendo y bajando la mano con tranquilidad luego de poner la pistola en el salpicadero. Logré calmarme lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

**-Lo que pasa es que rainbow dash… en cualquier momento… va a…-**intentaba explicar cuando de repente un grito que llevaba mi nombre resonó por toda la zona montañosa en la que nos encontrábamos.

Quedé totalmente paralizado mientras veía mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos.

**-Olvídalo no expliques nada. -** Dijo el mazz luego de oír el grito enfurecido de la pegaso.

Entonces mazzota acomodó sus espejos y luego pisó a fondo el acelerador.

A los pocos segundos se empezó a escuchar un pequeño silbido por parte del aire y al voltear, era nada más y nada menos que rainbow dash acercándose al auto con la pasta dental vacía entre sus dientes.

**-¡EEEEX!-** Gritó enojada y luego continuó hablando en equestriano aún con el envace de dentífrico en su boca.

**-¡joder pero písale más fuerte!- **Le decía a mazz mientras le hundía la pierna a mazz para que presionase mas fuerte.

**-¡Pero si le estoy pisando a tope!**

**-Pues vaya mierda de auto se ha comprado el kevin. Joder, si es que tampoco hay nada que tirarle encima.-**

Entonces oí gruñir a rainbow dash detrás de nosotros.

**-¡No! ¡La pasta de dientes te va a terminar matando! ¡INCONSCIENTE, QUE ERES UNA INCONSCIENTE!... ¡Hostias! -** Grité al voltear y ver que rainbow dash se había parado justo detrás de mi asiento y continuó gritándome.

**-¿Qué está diciendo?-**preguntó mazz serio mientras conducía a toda velocidad sin apartar la vista de la carretera y los espejos.

**-No lo sé-.-**

**-¡Cuidado! -** Exclamó mazzota antes de que rainbow dash me arrojara la pasta de dientes vacía bateándola con una de sus alas.

El objeto impactó contra el parabrisas creando una pequeña grieta que sobresaltó a Mazz.

**-¡Mierda!** - exclamó mientras volteaba a ver el daño en el parabrisas.

**-A la mierda todo ¡no vuelvo a abrir una puta caja de cartón en mi vida! ¡Si veo una, la mojaré y CUIDADO LA AVENIDA, QUE NOS ESTRELLAMOS JODER-VERGA-CARAJO! - **Agregué una vez volteé hacia adelante y me di cuenta de que teníamos el desvío al frente y justo a la mitad de la carretera estaba el pequeño muro de concreto que separaba los sentidos de la calle.

Mazz apartó la mirada de la grieta en el parabrisas rápidamente y derrapó para poder meterse en la avenida, por suerte no había autos y lo logramos.

**-¡No joda que soy mejor que Schumacher!-**gritó el mazz elogiándose a si mismo.

**-Ñeh, no fue para tanto.-**

**-¿Acaso Schumacher hizo alguna vez un derrape con un viejo convertible para entrar en una avenida mientras lo perseguía una encabronada pegaso a toda velocidad?-**

**-Ehmmm… está bien, me fregaste. Por cierto, ¿donde está dash?-** Pregunté mientras volteaba hacia atrás.

**-Parece que salió volando y se quedó allá en el desvío. -**Decía mazzota mientras veía por el retrovisor.

Efectivamente, rainbow dash se había quedado flotando en medio del aire mientras veía el auto alejarse, o mejor dicho, me estaba mirando a mí mientras lograba huir. A pesar de la distancia, podía sentir como me amenazaba con sus ojos llenos de furia y coraje.

Luego de unos segundos, la pegaso dejó de mirarme y regresó volando hacia la casa.

**-Que extraño. Me dejó ir… Tengo miedo… **- Decía mientras hundía mi cabeza entre mis hombros y miraba a rainbow dash regresar a la montaña.

**-Ni modo, al final del día tendrás que regresar con ella…-**decía mazzota mientras veía el camino un poco mas tranquilo.

**-Espero que se le olvide para cuando vuelva a casa…-**dije luego de reincorporarme al asiento y poner mi vista hacia el cielo.

**-Jajajaja, pero… oye, ¿y lo de los poderes? ¿Acaso no los piensas usar para defenderte?-**

**-Ah si, pero es que… sabes que… he perdido la practica y mis poderes ya no son lo que eran. Me he descuidado. Entonces tengo miedo de hacerle daño y bueno… matarla por accidente con un rayo o algo. Y vamos que si la mato, no mucha gente estaría contenta con ello jajajaja, aunque nadie salvo tu y los demás saben que está conmigo así que…-**

**-Bah, está bien-.-**

**-O sea que quieres que la mate cabrón-.-**

-**No, digo, ah, no, o sea, que está bien, de todas formas no deberías usar tus poderes contra ella, digo, no te ha hecho mucho daño, ¿sigues vivo, no?-**

**-Pues supongo, pero no se cuanto tiempo pueda vivir con ella y su temperamento. Y en cualquier caso, no se que tipo de técnicas pueda usar contra ella, aun no se hacer ningún electroshock para aturdir y mamadas peliculeras de esas. Debería regresar a mi entrenamiento…-**

**-Sip, sería lo mejor, ¿Recuerdas cuando podías hacer agua del aire, luego convertirla en hielo y después derretirla y evaporarla? Eso era genial, no se porque dejaste de practicar.-**

-**No estoy seguro, supongo que estar con ustedes y el hecho de que me facilitasen cosas como la comida y entretenimiento, me distrajo y acabe acostumbrándome a ello.-**

**-Ja, ¿y ahora nos vas a echar la culpa por haberte recogido del bosque?-**

**-Claro que no, ustedes no me recogieron del bosque, yo me colé a la mansión que es muy distinto.-**

**-Como sea. Creo que entiendo lo que dices. ¿Y bueno que? Ahora estás en el bosque, solo, con una pegaso que cuidar y de la cual cuidarte. Mas encima es mujer, creo que esto te vendrá bien para muchas cosas…**

**-Sip, supongo que ahora tendré mas tiempo para entrenar y un poco mas de motivación. -**

**-Si pero… yo me refiero a otras cosas un poco mas importantes que tus poderes… -**

**-¿Como cuales? -**

-**Jajajaja no importa jex, tú entrena para que dashie no te haga polvo y mínimo puedas hacerle frente. -**

**-Eso planeo hacer... -**

Entonces vi la pistola que mazz había disparado poco tiempo atrás puesta sobre el salpicadero.

**-¿Oye y desde cuando portas esa arma?-**pregunté señalando la pistola sobre el salpicadero del automóvil.

**-¿Eh? Nah, es de juguete. No dispara balas, solo produce el sonido y explota la polvora. Es un… arma de salva.-**

**-Ya, ¿y no es ilegal tener esa weá?-**

**-Nah, ya te dije, es de juguete; y por definición no se puede considerar un arma de fuego, son algo así como las que usan en las películas.-**

**-Hmmm, ¿y que hay de los policías? Vamos que si uno te ve con esa weá te van a parar fijo. -**

**-Pues… hasta ahora no me han parado.-**

**-Ja, eso dice mucho de los polis de por acá…; en fin, aún así, a mí me apuntan con eso y me roban todo.-**Dije un poco agraciado.

**-Bueno, ¿y… por qué rainbow dash te estaba persiguiendo tan enojada?-**Preguntó curioso mazzota.

**-Ahhh… hablando de eso, ya puedes dejar de pisarle al acelerador…-**le dije mientras señalaba hacia sus pies.

Entonces mazz vio hacia abajo algo apenado y bajó la velocidad del auto.

**-En fin, verás, es que… de alguna forma, ella se volvió adicta a la pasta dental y bueh, ayer convulsionó por haber comido demasiada. Entonces tuve que quitársela y esconderla en… espera un momento…**-le decía mientras sacaba el calcetín de mis pantalones**.- esto. Aquí esta la pasta dental.-**

Mazzota me miró de reojo y enseguida volteó algo sorprendido al ver "calcescondite".

**-Creí que sería suficiente con meterlo dentro de mis botas y llenarlo de mal olor, pero al parecer eso no detuvo ni disminuyó sus ganas de intentar desarmar esto para obtener su mentosa recompensa. Ahora, ¿por qué estaba siguiéndome hoy? Ah, Por cierto gracias por el trabajo, fue la excusa perfecta para salir de allá antes de que me matara.** -

**-No hay de que. -  
><strong>

**-En fin, la loca hizo una especie de estrategia; supongo que consistía en levantarme una hora después de la que había puesto la alarma para que yo despertase desesperado y me saliese rápido de la habitación dejándola a ella sola con la pasta de dientes a su merced. No se como se enteró de que me tenía que despertar temprano, quizás oyó el despertador antes que yo y lo apagó, pero el caso es que le funcionó, ella me despertó a las siete a punta de almohadazos y yo salí corriendo hacia al baño, ella lo aprovechó y tomó la pasta de dientes, espera, nomas para aclarar, yo había recolectado toda la pasta dental de la casa y las puse en empaques como estos, es mas, acá tengo los tres… uno…dos…tres…-decía mientras sacaba los calcetines de mi chaqueta y los colocaba a un lado de mi asiento.-Bueno, como decía, ella aprovechó el quedarse sola en mi habitación para poder tomar un calcetín que yo había puesto debajo del colchón y salió por la ventana. Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía, era que lo que se había llevado, era nomas un señuelo, y que los verdaderos estaban mejor escondidos. Y bueno, como me di cuenta que la había fregado al engañarla, y que sobre mi caería la ira de la Wind Queen, tuve que salir corriendo de la casa muy incomodo con la cosa esta en mis pantalones y bueno, lo demás ya lo sabes. - **

**-Lol, parece que no se aburren ustedes dos.-**dijo mazz con una sonrisa mientras miraba a través del parabrisas.

**-Ni madres, visto de lejos, parece como si fuese muy divertido, pero coño, es muy jodido estar halando la cuerda con dashie mordisqueando el otro extremo… Ella puede mas que yo.-**

**-¿Y eso que significa?-**

**-Es algo así como una metáfora de la convivencia, como el que tira mas es el que domina al otro. -**

**-Jajajaja, entiendo… Y parece que dash está apunto de echarte al charco. -** Decía mazz divertido.

Gruñí y luego miré hacia un lado.

-**Bueno, ¿Y por qué no le explicas eso de que la pasta dental es mala para ella?-**preguntó el desinformado mortal.

**-Ñeh, es una adicta, me ignorará y se pasará mis advertencias por el forro.-**

**-Lol, se nota que te odia jajajaja.-**

**-Nah, ¿enserio?, ¿que te hizo deducirlo?, ¿habrá sido la manera en la que me gritaba mientras perseguía el auto a toda velocidad?, ¿o quizás esta pinche grieta que dejó en el parabrisas, que por cierto, como se la explicarás a kevin?-**preguntaba haciéndome el sarcástico.

**-No seas tan culero, y… emmm… no lo sé, le diré que un aweonao me lanzó una piedra o que se yo. De todas formas no creo que me crea lo de rainbow dash… Y si lo hiciese, tomaría su espada y partiría en tu búsqueda para hacerte a ti una grieta diez veces más grande.-**

**-Creo que en vez de un aweonao, mejor dices que fue un ebrio, así es mas creíble. -** dije mientras ponía cara de yaoming.

**-Jajajaja, ¿pero de verdad es tan mala contigo?-**

**-Coño que si, la ultima vez que me metí en su habitación, me dio una patada en…ahhhh todavía me duele de solo recordarlo…- **decía mientras me encorvaba y ponía mis manos en mi entrepierna.

**-Loool jajajaja. -**Rió al ver mi postura.

**-Se burla de mí y... Me pega… -** dije poniendo cara de cachorro regañado.

**-Jajajaja eso si es amor.-**Murmuró mazzota.

**-¿Qué?-**pregunté extrañado ya que no lo había oído bien

**-Nada nada.-**contestó con una sonrisa mientras entrabamos al a ciudad.

**-Jummmm.- **

Aquí fue cuando empecé a sospechar del enmascarado, aunque en ese momento no tenía bien claras las ideas de lo que el estaba pensando.

**-Ah, por cierto, el dei te mandó un regalo… Abre ahí.-**dijo mientras señalaba la guantera.

Me sorprendió oír las palabras "te", "regalo", y "dei" en la misma oración. Entonces algo ilusionado, abrí la guantera y saqué una caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

**-¡Genial!-** exclamé al mismo tiempo que mazzota empezó a reír intentando contenerse.

Lo miré de reojo y empecé a abrir mi regalo.

**-¡¿Pero que chingados?! ¿¡Será cabrón!?-** exclamé poniendo cara de "you're fucking kidding me?" al ver que el famoso regalo, era una maldita caja de condones.

Entonces fue cuando mazzota se permitió estallar en risas.

**-Jajajajajaja este dei jajajajaja.-**

**-Si si, ja ja, muy graciosito… el cabronazo…-**

**-Abre la caja, que hay más. -**

**-¿Más que...?- pregunté enojado mientras abría algo curioso la caja.-**

Dentro había una notica además de los preservativos. Empecé a leer la nota:

**- "Si es lesbiana aquí hay una web para que le compres los"-No voy a seguir leyendo esta mierda…-**

**-Jajajaja vamos jex, quizás esté de mal humor por no haber tenido-.-**

**-No, lo digas cabrón…. No…, además, que no sé, que se restriegue con una pared o que se yo weon no me hagas pensar en ese tema la puta madre…-**

**-Jajajajajaja…-**

**-No te rías, que no tiene gracia. -**

**-Pfffajajajaja -** Mazz continuó riendo mientras le daba algunos golpes frenéticos al volante.

Y así continuó el viaje, lleno de risas, vergüenza y las malditas bromas del Dei.

…

Pocos minutos después llegamos a la tienda que se encontraba en una calle algo amplia rodeada de edificios. No era una calle muy concurrida, al menos así me pareció en ese momento porque no había muchas personas pasando. El cartel de la tienda decía "The Memes" y bueno, como estaba cerrada no podía ver mas aparte de la puerta corrediza esa que aún no se como se llama. De vecinos teníamos una tienda de zapatos, una de ropa y creo que una de bisutería; La tienda se encontraba en media calle y del lado derecho, ya que del lado izquierdo no había un carajo, solo paredes algo sucias de otro edificio.

**-Lo siento muchachos, he tardado porque tuve que recoger a mi amigo, que por cierto, va a trabajar con nosotros a partir de hoy. -** Decía mazz mientras bajaba del auto, sacaba las llaves de la tienda y se dirigía hacia el grupo de jóvenes que esperaban sentados en un muro que salía de la pared de un edificio cercano. Al ver el auto los chicos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la tienda.

Eran tres personas, más o menos de entre unos 16 y 18 años (no, no tenían 17 años ahórrate la jodida broma, Grrrrrr). Una mujer y dos hombres; La chica era algo bajita, piel blanca (algo pálida), delgada, pelo entre castaño y rubio, ojos claros color verde, y *cof cof* un poco *cof cof* plana*cof cof* "…", ¿qué?, solo cuento la historia… Tampoco creas que le doy importancia a eso. "Ujum…", oh vamos, eso entra en su descripción no tienes que… ¿porque tengo que explicar algo que yo ya se a mi mismo? … joder, como sea, seguiré nomas; "Ese es un termino ofensivo, maldito machista de mierda", Oye que lo he dicho sin ánimos de ofender a esa parte de la comunidad femenina, además, ¿que no han escuchado eso de que "el tamaño no importa"? jajajajaja; No pero enserio, lo dije sin ofender. El siguiente, era un chico de piel morena, delgado, alto, de ojos obscuros y el pelo corto hecho hacia arriba. Y el último era un chico de mas o menos mi estatura, piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos obscuros y con una buena panza.

**-Así que… tú, no lo molestes; tú, dile a tu amiga que no lo ataque, y tú…emmm… nada, tu sigue como vas que te voy a ascender.-** Les dijo mazz al grupo de jóvenes que lo veían con cara aburrida. Primero refiriéndose al de piel morena, luego a la "rubia"

**-¿Pero ascenderme a que?-** preguntó el chico algo desconcertado con un tono un poco sarcástico.

**-Te voy a dar horas extras. –**

**-Cógelas tú, no te jode. -**

**-A que ahora no te doy el ascenso, por listo. -**

**-Pues me da igual. –** Respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Bueno no importa, ¿entendieron lo que dije?**

Todos le asintieron a excepción de la chica, a la cual parecían valerle madres las indicaciones de mazzotta.

**-¡Jex, ven aquí!-Exclamó el jefe.**

Me aguanté las ganas de decirle que no era un perro para no ser odioso. Y la verdad yo no quería salir del auto, pues no me emocionaba mucho la idea de tener que tratar con otras personas. No es algo que hacía muy bien, ya que había pasado más de cuatro años sin socializar físicamente con nadie además de mis compañeros y uno que otro conocido. Entonces me encontraba sentado en el auto pensando en como actuar cuando de repente la voz de mi amigo me saca de mis pensamientos.

Cogí algo de valor y abría la puerta, bajé del auto y caminé nervioso hacia el grupo de jóvenes que estaban allí reunidos frente a mazz. Entonces noté la mirada extraña en sus ojos mientras yo me acercaba a paso nervioso.

**-Bien, preséntense, yo voy a abrir la tienda.- **

Un silencio incomodo durante dos segundos hasta que el nigga- "¡WEEEY!", pero es que todavía no les digo, o sea, no me dicen cual es su nombre, ¿como fregaos quieres que me refiera a el?, "No se po weón, pero… "Nigga", ¿enserio?, qué te pasa…", está bien está bien, el chico este… afroamericano, si es que no tengo mucha labia, no seas cruel… "pues te aguantas, narra bien", puta madre… Está bien, este chico, me extendió su mano para saludarme y dijo su nombre:

**-Fernando.-**

**-Jéxust. -**Respondí el saludo.

**-Brenda. -** dijo la chica de manera desinteresada mientras se iba hacia la puerta que mazz ya había abierto**. – Perfecto, un tarado más…-** agregó en tono susurró para ella misma con un expresión molesta.

_**-"Perfecto, otra que tiene la regla"... "O lo mismo y está embarazada"… "Y dale con el embarazo, es que de verdad…".-**_pensé al oír el comentario entre dientes de la chica.

**-Alejandro.-**dijo el otro chico, el cual también extendió la mano en señal de saludo.

Respondí su saludo y luego Mazzota nos llamó para que entrásemos a la tienda.

.

.

.

…Continuará

* * *

><p>Y así, con este corte, concluimos con el capítulo. Pasen buenas noches días o lo que sea, estoy posteando esto y es de noche así que muy buenas noches ^^!<p>

Ah, se me olvidaba, no se si son ustedes que le pasan mi fic a otros, mas gente se está interesando por leerme o son ustedes que se meten y salen a cada rato xD pero me ha incrementado bastante las entradas al fic, y eso me alegra muchísimo x3, y no solo al capitulo 1, es en todos, y hasta después de pasar un mes sin abrir poner nuevo capítulo o.o; ^^ gracias por el apoyo a todos los que me leen, enserio los aprecio muchísimo a todos x3; por ahí tengo un twitter para que me hagan preguntas y weás yo estaría encantado de responderles o.ó, y si, por ahora, tienen permiso de chingar todo lo que quieran preguntándome como voy con el capitulo, a ver si me pongo las pilas de una vez xD. Aquí está: jexus2558 ... aunque tampoco uso mucho el twitter xD pero ahora haré el intento así que... quien quier decirme algo, dígamelo por ahí o.ó

Y bueno, pues ya, eso es todo ^^, quizás añada mas cosas en un rato o mañana pero meh... Nos vemos en la proxima entrega (o3ó); Ah, y no se olviden de dejarme su opinión del capítulo, que es muy importante para mí saber si la estoy fregando o recibir algunos consejos, o incluso aprender de ustedes, saber que les gusta del fanfic e intentar mantener eso que les gusta lo mas que pueda y defenderlo a capa y espada (Sé que obviamente lo que mas les atrae es... pues por lo único que esto se llama fanfic, o sea, Rainbow Dash. Por eso es que intentaré resumir un poco el relato de la tienda para pasar a lo importante, a menos que quieran ver lo que pasa con jéxust en la tienda). Tampoco está demás que me señalen algunos errores o me den consejos para mejorar mi escritura ^^.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PD: Lo otro de soarin también es mentira (o.o). "Oh vamos, ya estaba empezando a escribir mi fanfic gore para masacrar a ese hijo e puta"; pues te aguantas, que aun es muy temprano para decir lo que ocurrió, eso y que mas encima tienes que esperar a que dashie nos lo cuente. Porque si no, perdemos audiencia y nos fregamos. "Claro, por eso te inventaste un culebrón entre soarin y dash", oye oye que culebrón si hubo, pero... meh, que voy a estar yo hablando de eso. Ya dije ya, a esperar que rainbow dash se confiese, ¡ala, circulando todos, que no hay chisme que valga!


	10. Capítulo 10: Trabajo, bragas y Equestria

*Corriendo* sdjkfgafasuvdhsgvaguvdhsbkjs abiknksdhcsuafasj quihubo ¿capi nuevo?, "Te has tardado 2 meses, 1 día, si es que deberíamos crucificarte, ¿Entiendes?, porque te llamas Jesús y..." si ya entendí ¬n¬, bueno ya, se maman xD, Mira la puta barra qlia deslizadera de la pagina o como se llame, "Vergas!", ajá, ahora ven a quejarte aquí, ven po weon, a ver si tienes huevos!, leetelo en un día, te reto, te doble pinche reto! 41 malditas páginas en el word, el puto martirio revisionar esta weá, si algo está dezafado, pues nu sé, me avisan o yo que se xD. Si es que no pude coger la pc en Enero porque no tenía mucho tiempo ara estar en ella y no me salían las cosas a.e, pinche inspiración n en fin, aquí está el capi, y es bien pinche largo, así que léanlo, recítenlo, crean en el, recenle y luego vuelven y me ponen el review, que está muy largo coño :C

¿Que decir sobre el? Pos que es muy largo xD, ok emmm... aprendemos un poco mas de Mazzotta, no aprendemos casi nada de los wns de la tienda, aparecen muchas dudas, conocemos mas de nuestra Rainbow, y pues ya, no me aucerdo de más, si es que hay mas xD, es de muy pinche noche. La verdad me hubiese gustado ponerle muchos mas chistes y humor y toda la cosa aprovechando que es largo pero al final, no es que no halla podido, es que... me dio flojera... "buuuuuuuuu" ay si ya demándenme ¬n¬. Bueno, esto ya es como cerca del final de la temporada 1 (?, neh solo cambiarán algunas cosas, dándole paso librea Rainbow para... que flojera seguir spoileándolos la verdad xD. Léanselo y ya. Ah, cambié las comas ("") con signos de mayor que y menor que () para encerrar los pensamientos. Pero el jodido fanfection no los grabó en el texto, así que me toca ponerlos a mano de nuevo afasdfagsdgfsafasdfasd, mañana será, ahorita tengo mucho sueño. Y que tampoco se me ocurrió otro título xD. [Al parecer fafection no acepta los signos de mayor que y menor que .-.]

¿Una ultima cosa que agregar antes de entregarlos al capítulo?, pues si, que cuando me valla dormir empezaré a imaginar como hubiesen sido mejor las cosas, me darán ganas de reescribir algunas escenas o que se yo xD, el remordimiento que siempre me da luego de subir capitulo nuevo. Bueno ya, pueden leer en paz. Que Rainbow los bendiga (?)

* * *

><p>…<p>

Caminamos en silencio hasta la tienda y entramos. Era un espacio amplio en cuyas paredes había estanterías de cristal donde se ponían la mercancía de la tienda para exhibir cosas como algunos peluches, juegos "originales", consolas, computadoras, y etc., El suelo era de cerámica blanca, las luces eran del mismo color (Mazz el ecologista), en le centro del pasillo había una mesa también de cristal sobre la cual estaban carpetas (mas bien catálogos) con la lista de juegos de las diferentes consolas que vendía Mazz. Al fondo (mas bien a la mitad), donde terminaban las estanterías, empezaba un mostrador largo hecho del mismo material cristalino que se doblaba hacia adelante en las esquinas dando un poco mas de espacio para moverse detrás del mismo, y sobre dicho mostrador, en la parte que se veía de frente, se encontraba el monitor de una computadora que almacenaba la base de datos de la tienda. En la pared del fondo detrás del escritorio, elevada a una altura media, había una tele mediana de plasma donde se probaban las consolas y juegos. Al fondo y a la izquierda, estaba una puerta de madera, detrás de la cual había una habitación que yo ya conocía de mi última visita. Era un pequeño espacio donde se guardaban los videojuegos y otros objetos que no cabían en el mostrador así como tres computadoras (dos de las cuales supuse eran para vender y una que utilizan para tener copias de seguridad de los juegos que han bajado de internet). El resto computadoras destinadas a la venta las guarda Mazz en el "trastero" que tenemos en la mansión porque no le caben en la tienda. Y ya está, no había baño así que por lo general se lo pedían a la zapatería de al lado o corrían hasta el McDonald que quedaba a dos cuadras.

Bueno, ah, y las paredes eran blancas; vamos que sin decoración parecía que estabas en el limbo entrenando con Gokú. En fin, todos pasaron tras el mostrador subiendo una de las puertas de madera que estaban en los costados del mismo y se quedaron en sus posiciones, Brenda y Fernando se quedaron charlando delante de la caja mientras que Alejandro se dispuso a encender la computadora que maneja la base de datos. Mientras tanto, yo continuaba detrás de Mazzota cual sombra, pues no sabía donde fregaos ponerme, que hacer o donde posar la mirada. Nos dirigimos tras el mostrador y luego hacia el "cuarto de máquinas".

Entonces mi amigo me muestra una camiseta negra extendiéndola desde los hombros, en ella logro leer una palabra que me hace arcar una ceja con una expresión de disgusto.

**-¡¿Seguridad?! No mames… - **Reaccioné susurrándole en tono de "¿Qué vergas te pasa?"

**-Es lo único que tengo libre. –** Se excusó en el mismo tono que yo encogiéndose de hombros mientras doblaba la camiseta.

**-Pues claro que lo tienes libre, es decir, ¿Que pedazo de aweoniao va a querer pararse en la puta entrada a esperar que un subnormal intente robar la tienda? – **Pregunté un poco escaqueado de la propuesta.

-Pues tú, mira, serás como un soldado, esperando la guerra que se avecina; Entrenado y listo para combatir a los maleantes que quieran llevarse la-jódete es lo único que tengo así que o te quedas o te vas caminando a casa para que dash te pegue la madriza de tu vida. – dijo amenazante mientras extendía la camiseta hacia mí.

Miré hacia abajo buscando una respuesta como si estuviera en el suelo, luego subí la mirada y le arrebaté la camiseta negra mientras volteaba los ojos con frustración al imaginar como los otros compañeros se burlarían de mí por estar parado en la entrada como un faro.

**-Tranquilízate, igual podrías atraer mas personas del sexo opuesto para que compren en la tienda, si sabes a que me refiero. –** Comentó mazz intentando convencerme de que era buena idea.

**-¿Quien me crees? ¿Brad pitt? – **Pregunto molesto, y luego suspiro colocándole la chaqueta en el hombro**. – Ya, ¿y entonces qué seré? ¿Un sex simbol, un maniquí con camisa negra, o un wey de seguridad? –** Continué preguntando enojado mientras me quitaba la chaqueta.

**-¿Por qué no los tres? –**

**-Sabes que soy malo so...cializando, y que me he descuidado tanto que ya de verga y puedo cargar con mi espada. – **Explicaba mientras me quitaba mi camiseta normal de color azul cielo y me ponía la negra.

**-Pues no está tan bueno... -** Se escuchó un susurro desde afuera del "cuarto de máquinas" justo después de que terminase de quitarme la camisa azul.

Al escucharlo Mazzotta volteó su cara hacia un lado dejando salir una risa muda.

Yo por mi parte sentí un escalofrío, pero de todas formas continué vistiéndome, a pesar de cierta sensación de incomodidad que uno siente cuando uno sabe que lo están observando. Terminé de ponerme la camiseta y luego la chaqueta.

**-Bien, entonces solo ve ahí y actúa como maniquí. Y saca el pecho, aunque sea para acojonar; recuerda, ¡posición de gallardía! –** Decía Mazzota intentando animarme para hacer el trabajo mas aburrido del mundo. O al menos así me pareció en ese momento, pues lo único que tenía que hacer era sentarme por horas.

**-Si jefe... -** Dije en un tono despectivo mientras salía de la pequeña habitación algo frustrado. Pero que esperaba, era una tienda pequeña y Mazz ya tenía suficientes empleados.

Y estos empleados al parecer no tenían vidas interesantes, pues cuando me di vuelta para salir por la puerta, enseguida escuché unos ruidos de pisadas y resbalones. Efectivamente, nos estaban escuchando y observando mientras yo y Mazz charlábamos. Eso solo provocó un suspiro de mi parte y continué caminando hacia la salida.

Fui con la vista siempre al frente y una expresión seria para evitar contacto visual con los demás. Luego me posicioné en uno delos muros de la salida y me apoyé en el con cara despectiva, observando la calle y las aceras.

…

Debieron pasar como unos veinte minutos sin que ningún cliente llegara, Mientras tanto, yo me entretenía cantando moviendo la lengua con la boca cerrada.

**_-"Tengo, tengo la camisa negra, porque me quedé sin plata, yo por ti perdí la calma y casi pierdo hasta mi casa ~. Aunque, técnicamente si la perdí, pero encontré otra, hmmmm, ñeh... El demonio en casa ~"_. **-

**-Toma, siéntate. –** Me dijo una voz amigable que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Volteé y vi que se trataba de Fernando quien me ofrecía un banquito de madera que traía en su mano.

**-Gracias. –** Respondí ante el gesto de solidaridad mientras tomaba el banco y lo acomodaba para sentarme cerca de la salida.

**-De nada. –** Dijo y después se sentó a un lado de mí en el suelo**. – Bueno y… ¿Enserio tu nombre es Jéxust? –**

**-Ssip-** Respondí en tono cansado moviendo mi cabeza diagonalmente hacia la derecha y mis ojos en la misma dirección.

**-Genial… -** Dijo un poco incómodo, seguramente por mi actitud de vale-madrismo.

No me atraía conversar en ese momento. De hecho, prefería quedarme solo con mis pendejos pensamientos; sin embargo agradecí internamente que alguien se interesase por hablarme. Pero de alguna manera también me sentía algo culpable por no saber como entablar o sostener una conversación con un desconocido.

**-Y… ¿por qué decidiste venir a trabajar aquí? –** Preguntó en tono amistoso intentando avivar una plática.

**-Pues, por lo que todos, necesito algo de dinero para comprar algunas cosas. Le pregunté a Mazzotta si me podía dar trabajo aquí, pero no pensé que me pondría a vigilar la entrada... el cabrón... -**

**-Jajajaja eso me preguntaba yo, que te iba a poner a hacer. Tranquilo, aún no nos han entrado a robar, pero de todas formas contigo aquí para dar miedo habrá menos posibilidades. No nos pagan mucho, pero a veces es entretenido por aquí. –**

**-¿Enserio? ¿Te parece que doy miedo? – Pregunté sarcástico mirándole de reojo mientras levantaba los ante brazos y giraba las manos mostrando las palmas. –**

**-Pues... si hicieras un poco mas de ejercicio... -** Dijo disimuladamente lo cual me sacó una carcajada**. – De todas formas, los únicos ladrones que se meten a la tienda son esos buitres que me quieren robar a- oye por cierto, a la rubia ni tocarla ¿eh? –** Agregó no en un tono amenazante, si no más en uno divertido.

**-Ah, ¿Qué Brenda es tu novia? –**

**-No, pero estoy trabajando en eso, ya sabes… -**

**-Meh, tranquilo, es toda tuya, ya tengo suficiente con lo que me espera en casa... -**

**-¿Ya vives con tu novia? –** Dijo algo sorprendido.

Eso que dijo me provocó risa solo por pensar en lo extraño que sonaba sabiendo que Rainbow Dash era la que me esperaba en casa.

**-Bueno, en realidad- –**

**-¡Hey, ¿te vas a quedar ahí hablando o vas a venir a ayudarnos?! –** Me interrumpió la chica malhumorada llamándole la atención a Fernando desde el mostrador porque al parecer, la tienda ya tenía varios clientes que esperaban para ser atendidos.

**-¿Pero y cuando se llenó esto? –** Preguntó desconcertado mientras se levantaba**. – Bueno, luego me cuentas. –** Me dijo mientras extendía su mano.

Respondí el gesto mientras le asentía alegre de no haber estropeado la conversación. Luego el se fue para detrás del mostrador a atender a los que esperaban por la chica ya que el otro (Alejandro) estaba explicándoles a un niño y a lo que supuse era su padre, alguna cosa de la Xbox 360 que tenía sobre el mostrador.

Bueno, me quedé sentado mientras veía con ojos serios y entre cerrados a todos y cada uno de los que entraban y salían de la tienda intentando acojonar un poco pero solo lograba que me devolvieran la mirada con cara extraña o que los niños se agarrasen de los brazos de sus padres. Aunque eso último ya sería acojonar, pero no cuenta, porque eran niños; En fin… no sabía como chucha hacer mi trabajo así que eso fue lo que hice todo el rato parándome de vez en cuando para no cansarme de estar sentado.

…

Han de haber pasado como 2 horas ya me empezaba a dar hambre, supongo que habían pasado las diez de la mañana y ya no entraban muchas personas al a tienda.

**-Coño, que mala suerte tengo hoy… -** dijo Fernando algo frustrado mientras salía de la tienda con algo de dinero en la mano.

_**-"Ja, Noob…" –** Pensé al oírlo decir eso.** – "Joder, esto fue un maldito error, ¿por qué coño le pedí empleo al mazz?"… "Para recibir ingresos que nos ayudasen a mantener a Rainbow"… "Ahhhh cierto"... "pero coño, esto es mas aburrido que el carajo, no creo que valga la pena estar aquí sentado por horas esperando a que acabe la mañana"... "Seh yo también me aburro"... "¿Entonces?"... "Pues hay que jodernos y quedarnos aquí porque si no nos moriremos de hambre y esa es una forma muy triste de morir. De todas formas es un trabajo muy fácil mientras nadie robe nada"… "pero es que me aburro mucho la puta maaadreee." –**_ Empecé a golpearme la cabeza contra la pared.

-¿Que te pasa, estás tonto? – Me preguntó la chica en un tono seco haciéndome detener mis estupideces.

**-No, solo... estoy aburrido. Pensé que sería un tanto más emocionante. –** Respondí apenado mientras me encogía de hombros.

**-Pues haber estudiado.** – Me dijo intentando tocarme las narices.

-Y tú también, no te jode. -

**-Estoy aquí porque necesito el dinero- –**

**-Y yo también. ¿De donde sacas que no he estudiado? –**

**-¿Cuanto es la raíz cuadrada de dos? –**

Golpe bajo.

**-Ammmm, emmm... –**

**-Jajajaja ni siquiera has cursado la mitad de la secundaria. –** Dijo burlándose de mí.

**_-"Que hija de puta... Estoy de acuerdo"_ –** Pensé mientras la miraba descojonarse de mi cara.

Cabía la posibilidad de poner como excusa el que yo "no fuese bueno en matemáticas", pero era cierto, no logré alcanzar la secundaria. Mi pueblo y mi familia se fueron a tomar por culo antes de que yo pudiera siquiera empezarla. En la Mansión todos éramos jóvenes, sin embargo yo era y sigo siendo (obviamente) el menor, los demás tenían la facilidad de entrar a un colegio si querían, pero yo no, pues no sabía español y no tenía ninguna documentación. Dei se instruyó a sí mismo a base de libros, al igual que Mazzotta. Consiguieron muy buenos resultados, sin embargo yo no me interesé por estudiar, se me dificultaba un poco y prefería entrenar con mis poderes las pocas habilidades que sabía y olvidé con el transcurso de los años. Pero con el tiempo también empecé a sentir aprecio por la ciencia, al investigar acerca de la electricidad, fenómeno que yo podía y puedo controlar, casi todas las preguntas que me hacía cuando era niño, eran respondidas por la computadora en mi adolescencia. Pero en fin...

**-Ya, déjalo quieto, Brenda. Descuida, Fernando dice que le bajó hoy, y ya sabes... –** Decía Alejandro antes de que la chica corriese hacia el y le intentara asesinar con un Cd de Pokemón.

Enseguida entró un cliente y ella se calmó mientras yo me echaba a reír.

A los pocos minutos volvió Fernando, me invitó un sándwich y luego llamó a Alejandro, al cual le decían Alejo (nada que ver con el Alejo que tocaba el acordeón) para conversar y conocernos todos. Ambos eran muy buena onda conmigo. Alejandro era un gamer friki al cual también le gustaba la nueva serie de My Little Pony. Cuando lo admitió debido a que Fer (Fernando) le estaba molestando, me animé yo también e hicimos un brohoof para sorpresa de Fernando quien empezó a hacernos preguntas acerca del tema. Yo me valí del Inspector Geek y otros videos y artículos que leí para responderle y convencerlo de que le diese una oportunidad a la serie. Conversamos un rato sobre eso con algunas interrupciones debido a clientes que entraban y la chica que se estresaba porque la dejaban abandonada. En fin, hablamos sobre el por qué mi ropa (obviamente no les dije que tenía poderes mágicos y weás, solo les dije que me gustaba vestir así porque me veía veinte por ciento mas cool, lo que le sacó una carcajada al Alejandro), sobre las ganas que le tiene Fer a Brenda, y como esta lo rechaza, de ahí ellos siguieron hablándome del mal humor de la chica mientras que yo solo podía pensar en que donde sea que fuese, me iba a estar esperando una malhumorada a tiempo completo para chingarme el día. Y por suerte con todo esto Fernando olvidó lo de "mi novia en casa" así que me salvé.

…

Bueno, al final, ya como a las doce, estábamos por cerrar la tienda hasta la una y media para que Mazz tuviese tiempo de regresar a casa y almorzar tranquilo porque se tira un tiempo en ir a la mansión, comer y regresar.

**-Ahhh, bueno muchachos, los felicito por su comportamiento hoy con el nuevo espécimen que hemos integrado de manera exitosa a esta, nuestra tienda. –** Decía Mazzota al pequeño grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban ahí mirándolo con cara de "cállate que me quiero ir mierda"

**-Y a este que le ha picado, ¿por qué habla así?. –** Me preguntaba mientras oía hablar a mi amigo en un tono formal con palabras de la misma naturaleza.

Y mientras Mazz extendía su "discurso" sobre "las buenas cosas de la vida", vi con cara extraña a una chica venir corriendo a toda velocidad a espaldas de los muchachos. No le presté atención, yo solo quería irme a casa a comer.

**-Bueno, ahora se pueden ir. –**

Enseguida Mazzotta terminó de hablar la chica esta que venía corriendo se estrelló en la espalda de Brenda amarrándola con sus brazos y haciendo que esta se estremeciera por el susto que le provocó su aparente amiga. Todos los demás voltearon sorpresivamente hacia las dos mientras que Mazz soltaba una pequeña carcajada. Quizás por eso alargó el discurso.

**-¡Ya llegué! –** Gritó la chica instantáneamente al estamparse contra Brenda.

**-_"Joder pero si son Kuroko y Misaka."_** – Fue mi primera impresión al ver a la desenfrenada fémina abrazar a la "tomboy".

No pude evitar enarcar la ceja y poner una pequeña sonrisa al ver la escena. Y no, no lo mal pensé, solo me dio algo de gracia.

**-Qué bueno, ahora ¡BAJAME!… -** dijo Brenda algo enojada mientras pataleaba para zafarse de los brazos de su amiga la castaña con maquillaje que ahora la tenía suspendida en el aire.

No es que la chica "nueva" fuese muy alta, si no que Brenda era algo bajita.

**-Ups lo siento, se me olvidó que tenías... –** Dijo la chica en un tono un tanto inocente y agraciado apartándose un poco de su amiga.

**-¡Jeni! –** exclamó Brenda avergonzada mientras se ponía roja.

-**Págame. –** le dijo Fernando al "alejo" mientras le extendía la mano y flexionaba sus dedos.

**-Joder… -** Dijo Alejandro mientras sacaba dinero de su bolsillo.

**-Hola muchachos. –** Saludó alegre a los dos que estaban intercambiando billetes.

**-Hola ~ -** Respondieron casi al unísono mientras seguían ocupados en su asunto.

**-¿Y este quien es? –** Preguntó "Jeni" refiriéndose a mí. – **Hola me llamo Jennifer, ¿y tú? –**

-**Yo no. –**

-**Jajajaja no tonto, me refiero a como te llamas tú. –**

**-Ahhh… Jéxust, me llamo… -** Respondí nervioso porque la tía esa no dejaba de mirarme. Ahora sabía lo que sentía dash conmigo viéndola todo el día.

**-¿Enserio? –** respondió sorprendida. Vamos que nadie me creía el nombre...

No hablé, lo único que pude hacer fue asentir pues la weona me tenía de los nervios con su mirada acosadora sobre mí. No salí corriendo porque se vería muy extraño, pero estaba apunto de halarle la chaqueta al Mazz cual niñito pequeño para que nos fuéramos de allí lo mas pronto posible.

**-¿Puedo darte un abrazo? –** Preguntó mientras se acercaba más a mí.

**_-"Que pedo, ¿por qué?."_ –** Pensaba mientras la veía acercarse cada vez mas.

No quería hacerle un feo a la chica, así que volví a asentir y ella me abrazó, yo correspondí el abrazo y pude ver que Brenda se tapaba la cara con la palma de la mano algo frustrada.

**-Para ver tus ojos. –**Me dijo Jennifer luego de soltarme pero sin alejarse mucho de mí, lo cual no dejaba de ponerme cada vez más nervioso, ahora estaba listo para salir corriendo.

Sin embargo obedecí y abrí bien los ojos porque creí que si hacía lo que me pedía se acabaría todo más rápido.

**-¡Aaaaaaahhhww me encantan tus ojos! –** Exclamó emocionada mientras hacía como que me apretaba los cachetes con las manos frente a mi cara.

_**-"Okeeeey... Esto da miedo". –**_ pensé.

**-¿Y los míos, no te gustan? –** preguntó Fernando salvándome del acoso mientras abría bien los ojos y se ponía cerca de Jennifer.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

**-Ya deja de zorrear con este pendejo y vámonos o si no me van a despedir. –** dijo Brenda enojada para luego tomar a su amiga de la camisa y llevársela a rastras.

**-¡Brenda, yo no zorreo! ¡Oye, no, suéltame! –** Exclamaba mientras forcejaba intentando hacer que Brenda la soltara**. – ¡si no me sueltas voy a gritar! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –**

**-¡Como no te calles te haré daño! –**

-**Me estás alejando de mi futuro esposo, ¿cuanto daño mas me puedes hacer?... Auch, ¡eso duele! ¡No! ¡Déjame! –**

**-¡Pues te callas! –**

**-¡Jamás! –**

Entonces la loca se amarró a un poste con los brazos para evitar que su amiga la arrastrase.

**-¡Pero no seas infantil! – **Gritó Brenda encabronada.

Mientras tanto, todos, incluyendo los de las tiendas vecinas que aun no cerraban, veíamos la escena con cierta gracia; Y por suerte para ellas no había personas circulando la calle.

**-Bueno ya esta, vámonos para que se suelte antes de que Brenda explote o la mate. –** Me decía Mazzota mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda y se ponía en marcha hacia el auto que había estacionado algunos metros atrás.

Lo seguí mientras la loca del poste seguía negándose a irse con su amiga. Entramos al auto y el Mazz lo encendió.

-**Nos vemos mañana chicos. –** Les dijo Mazz a los dos muchachos que aun seguían frente la tienda mirando a Brenda tratando de despegar a Jennifer del poste.

**-Chao. –** Respondieron y luego fueron hacia donde estaban las chicas.

Mazz puso el auto en marcha y salimos por el lado opuesto.

**-¡No te vallas, mi amor! –** Gritó Jennifer mientras Brenda lograba despegarla del poste.

Mazz me dio un codazo y yo me quedé ahí con cara de "WTF" intentando asimilar lo que había pasado.

...

Minutos después, en el auto…

**-No entiendo… -** Dije rompiendo el muro de silencio que se había formado entre Mazz y yo desde que subimos al auto debido a que yo había quedado WTF y Mazz… emmm… pues no sé la verdad por qué habrá estado tan callado, pero me beneficiaba un poco.

El señor jefe se rió un poco por el tono de voz algo directo que usé.

**-Y… ¿que no entiendes? –** Preguntó sarcástico, obviamente sabía a que me refería, pero hizo la pregunta para que yo finalmente hablase del asunto.

**-La vida da mas vueltas que una puta noria. –** Dije algo molesto.

**-Creo que eso sale en una canción del porta- –  
><strong>

**-Pues tiene razón, la madre que lo parió. Un día estás aburrido y tranquilo, con una vida monótona y rutinaria, y de repente, por arte de pinche magia pendeja, se abre un jodido agujero negro bien vergas y escupe una cosa que sale disparada delante de tus narices y se estrella contra un árbol, ¡bum!; Luego, dicha cosa, resulta ser tu personaje favorito de tu serie para niñas favorita, lo cual de por si ya es raro, entonces, claro, ¿por qué no? Ella empieza a odiarte sin razón, y te hace la vida imposible comiéndose todo lo que encuentra a su paso y humillándote de cualquier forma que se le ocurra y encima, ronca como, como... No sé, no tiene comparación, debería decirse "Ronca como rainbow dash", porque no hay manera de que alguien la supere. Bueno, no solo eso, también ¿sabes las consecuencias que traerá ella con su presencia cierto? –**

-**Siip. Espero que eso no pase pronto. No permitas que haga un sonic rainboom por ahora o estarás en serios problemas. –**

**-Ni que lo digas... Justo por eso es bueno que haya caído en nuestras manos. Pero en fin, Incluso luego de todo esto, viene lo mejor, tuve que conseguir empleo porque un marica me robó el dinero. –**

Mazz rió en voz baja al oír eso.

**-Así que le tuve que pedir a mi buen amigo mazzo, un trabajo. Y el CABRÓN me da como trabajo, cuidar una puta puerta; Coño para eso mejor mándame a vigilar las cerámicas del suelo, no vaya ser que cambien de color o les crezcan patas e intenten matarnos a todos... -**

**-Y dale, que no tenía otra cosa que ponerte a hacer. –**

**-Y encima, ahora que mi vida no podía ser más rara, aparece una weona, que encima de estar loca, creo que empezará a acosarme o me acorralará en un rincón obscuro o algo así. Y por cierto, valla ecosistema tienes montado en esa tienda. Si es que... A veces pienso que mi vida está hecha por un aweoniao sin más nada que hacer que tocarse las narices pensando como chingados torcerme la vida para entretenerse… ¡Si, te hablo a ti pedazo de cabrón! –** Grité Mientras señalaba el cielo y no, no me refería a dios.

**-Ya cálmate, llamarás la atención de la gente. –**

**-¡Loco! –** gritó un weón desde la acera.

**-¿Lo ves? –**

**-¡Loco tú! –**

**-Pero no le respondas, ¿por qué respondes? -**

**-Pues por educación... –**

**-Claaaaro… -**

**-En fin, como decía, es una callampa… -**

**-¿Pero no te gusta lo que te está pasando?**

**-Hombre, es muy bonito, para que nos vamos a engañar, pero tiene sus cosas… -**

**-Pues como todo, tienes que... y además, si es que tu tienes una facilidad para no ver las cosas buenas que te pasan; es decir, mírate, tienes poderes y no los entrenas, tienes una rainbow dash, no, tienes a LA Rainbow Dash en TÚ casa, porque ahora tienes una casa, tienes una pinta que si te arreglases un poquito e hicieras mas ejercicio, coño, te lloverían las chicas, pero lo único que haces es quejarte por todo mirando el lado negativo, ¿Donde quedó el jéxust hiperactivo, súper alegre y lleno de ideas locas que conocí en la Mansión? Parecía que tenías las gafas del pyro. Y tu vida te parece un escrito porque es demasiado genial como para creérsela, pero es verdad, aún hoy sigue siendo interesante y llena de posibilidades, pero estás sentado ahí haciendo que tu mente corra y corra sin siquiera detenerse para apreciar el escenario del nivel en el que se encuentra, y eso que es un escenario de cuatro pares de cojones. Tienes que disfrutar tu puta vida sin ponerle peros a nada, debes hacer todo lo que tengas a tu alcance para no hundirte y divertirte, seguir adelante pero saboreando cada momento de tu existencia. Puede que la ignorancia sea el suero de la felicidad, pero las quejas son el cáncer de la vida, porque si vives quejándote de todo, pues te amargas, y si te amargas, te jodes. Así que como tú no trabajas a menos que te lo digan, te diré lo que quiero que hagas hoy con Rainbow Dash, cuando llegues a casa, vas a dejarla ganar ¿entiendes? –**

**-No sé, me has acojonado con tu puto sermón. –** Respondí mientras me apoyaba mi espalda de la puerta en plan "tengo miedo**". - Igual tiene razón sobre algunas cosas... pero lo de las quejas... hmmmm ñeh... A nadie le gustan las personas que se quejan todo el tiempo... Y tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso **- Pensé.

Mazzotta rió en voz baja y luego me vio a los ojos.

**-A lo que me refiero-**

**-¡Pero no me mires a mí, mira la carretera ¿o quieres matarnos?! –**

-**Ya, cálmate, si yo me sé esta carretera de memoria, fíjate, aquí hay una curva- –** Decía Mazz antes de chocar contra un semáforo y haciendo que este se doble por el impacto. **– ¿¡Pero quien coño le ha dicho al, puto alcalde que ponga un puto semáforo aquí!? –**

**-¡Tira tira tira! – **exclamaba repetidas veces mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a Mazzotta para que arrancase y nos fuéramos antes que nos pillasen.

**-Si es que valla mierda de semáforo, no le ha hecho ni un rasguñó al coche, y encima el impacto casi ni se sintió, ah, claro, la defensa mágica demoniaca de mierda esa que le puso Kevin al parachoques. –**

**-Que si que si que todo es mierda vamos coño arranca que nos agarra la poli. –**

**- A mi esa muñeca me trae mal rollo. –**

**-¡No esa poli no, la otra poli! –**

**-Que si que ya arranco, no te preocupes. –** respondió Mazz mientras yo me moría de vergüenza con los chismosos de mierda amontonándose en nuestros costados.

**-¡¿Qué pasa que no tienen nada mejor que hacer?! –** Grité a la multitud.

Mazz empezó a mover el auto en reversa. Las personas empezaron a gritarnos weás y yo a responderles de manera incoherente. Finalmente luego de unos segundos que a mi me parecieron eternos, logramos salir pitando del lugar antes de que nos trancasen el paso.

**-Está bien, fue mi culpa… -**

**-No, claro que fue tu culpa, ¿de quien más va a ser, del semáforo? –**

**-Del Alcalde cabrón. –**

**-En primer lugar no se si el se encargue de poner semáforos... de todas formas ¿Que problema tienes tú con el alcalde?, A ver, ¿que te hizo?-**

**-Que es un gilipollas. –**

**-Joeh...Mira ya da igual, ¿qué me decías de dejar ganar a rainbow? –** Pregunté volviendo a centrar a Mazz en el asunto de mi relación con la pegaso.

**-Ahh, bueno, solo me refería a que cuando ella te haga algo muy cabrón, solo dejala en paz, porque se como eres y estoy seguro que por cada cosa que te hace, te intentas vengar. –**

**-Pues claro, a mí la que me la hace me la paga. –**

-**Pues muy mal, así no se trata a una mujer. –**

**-¿Y tú qué? ¿Desde cuando eres un experto en romance? La ultima vez que te oí hablar serio, metiste un no se qué de un escenario de un nivel, pinche friki. –**

**-Cada quien es romántico a su manera. ¿Quieres que te de consejos o no? –**

**_-"Que yo recuerde, solo te había pedido empleo."_ – **Pensé. **– La verdad es que no. Lo... lo haré a mi manera. –** Respondí algo inseguro.

**-Está bien. Pero te digo algo, si logras convertir todo ese odio en cariño, o quizás, apuntando un poco más alto, en amor, tú solo y sin ayuda, te voy a dar una especie de pensión alimenticia, para que no tengas que venir a trabajar. ¿Vale? –** Me propuso Mazzotta.

_**-"Con que por ahí van los tiros". –**_ Pensé al darme cuenta de lo que en realidad quería hacer el friki respecto a mi relación con la pegaso**. – Vale. **– Acepté su reto.

La verdad no pensaba cumplirlo, pues a mí me gustaba discutir con dashie... No lo sé, de alguna manera le daba una especie de "sazón" a la relación que llevábamos (y que prefería mantener en amistad). A pesar de las veces que estuvo a punto de matarme (que fueron varias), en el fondo me encantaban nuestras peleíllas y discusiones tontas.

Así que empecé a mirar el cielo como si estuviera buscándola entre las nubes. Volví a darme cuenta de que era feliz tal y como estaba. En retrospectiva, me doy cuenta de que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si hubiera aceptado los consejos del Mazz. Pero no iba a importar cuantos consejos me diese ese día ni que tan buenos fuesen, pues no iba a cambiar nada de lo que ocurriría varias horas después.

…

Se me empieza a acelerar el corazón conforme nos acercamos al lugar en donde Mazz me dejará para que yo camine hasta la casa, pues prefería no alertar a Rainbow Dash (quien ya debería tener la pintura de guerra y las barricadas listas para la defensa de la casa) con el sonido del auto. No solo la pondría en modo de ataque ante un ruido extraño, si no que pondría en peligro el auto de Kevin (que eso ya de por si es muy malo) junto con mi salud y la de Mazzotta.

**-Por aquí, ¡FRENA! –** Grité histérico mientras extendía los brazos nomás porque si.

**-¿Seguro? - **Dijo Mazzotta en un tono algo cansado**. - ¿No quieres que te lleve hasta arriba?**

**-No, que luego Rainbow se mosquea al ver el auto y se lo carga. -**

**-Ya, entonces bájate que tengo hambre. -**

**-¿Me puedo llevar el arma? –**

**-Si hombre, para que luego le des razones a dash para atacarte y dejarte inválido. –** Dijo sarcástico.

Gruñí mientras bajaba del auto y luego empecé a buscar algo que me ayude. Tomé una vara del suelo.

**-Ya está. –** Dije luego de dar unos cuantos golpes al aire.

**-Joder… -** susurra Mazz esbozando una pequeña sonrisa**. – Rainbow Dash, lo dejo en tus pezuñas. Suerte. – **Dijo sin actitud mientras miraba hacia delante y luego emprendió marcha hacia la mansión mientras yo le veía con los ojos entrecerrados haciendo pucheros y gruñendo un poco.

-**Cada día se le va más la cabeza a este wey... y que lo digas, ¿¡quien dijo eso!? Hmmmmm... Meh. Oh bien, hora de prepararse para el asalto a la guarida de la Pegarcoiris Rabiosus, que como todos ya saben, habita en la cima de las montañas y se alimenta de todo lo que considere comestible, y si pertenece a otros, mejor. –** Susurraba mientras agachaba la cabeza entre los hombros y me acercaba sigiloso a la montaña**. – ¡GRITO DE GUERRA! Ammm emmm ammm ¡POR MERCURIO! –**Grité lo primero que se me ocurrió y luego empecé a correr por la montaña, saltando montículos, escalando paredes de tierra y esquivando arbustos cual ninja mientras sostenía el palo que había recogido del suelo.

Mientras tanto en el espacio... Nah que weba [inserte Equis De]

Segundos después de mis desesperados intentos por subir un risco que era ineca...insalca... Que no se podía subir, "Valla labia tiene el señor escritor", pues anda que tú... en fin, Luego de frustrarme intentando escalar el risco, mi poderoso e implacable grito de guerra, perdió efecto y se me fueron los dos mil puntos de energía extra que había obtenido. Así que decidí rodear el risco y subir por el camino de tierra designado para los autos.

…

Al llegar cerca de la casa, en lugar de irrumpir en ella como lo habría hecho una Dash, me fundí entre los arboles para asegurar el perímetro. Craso error. Pues mientras me movía sigilosamente, cubierto por el camuflaje de los arbustos y bajo la protección de los arboles, activé sin querer una trampa hecha con cuerdas que me tomó el pie y me dejó colgado boca abajo.

**-¡Hostias!, ¡¿que paaaasaaaaaaaaa?! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh Me cago en la madre que los parió a todos nojoda yo es que-! –** Grité a todo pulmón, pero me tapé la boca con las manos al percatarme de que había roto el silencioso sonido de la montaña.

Empecé a sudar y a ponerme nervioso mientras observaba el terreno esperando que una yegua bajita y celeste saliera de un arbusto con una lanza. Mi vista se concentró en la casa cuando escuché un ajetreo dentro. Venía a por mí, eso estaba claro, y más aún cuando oí la puerta abrirse bruscamente, es decir, de la misma forma en la que Rainbow Dash hacía todo.

**-¡Estírate báculo sagrado! –** Gritaba mientras con el bastón (que no solté al caer en la trampa), apuntaba hacia la dirección en la que salía la pegaso**. – Joder que mal suena esa frase ahora que la analizo... –** Dije en voz baja.

Por un momento, a causa del tiempo transcurrido en la tienda, se me había olvidado lo cabreada que había dejado a Rainbow cuando me marché en el auto con Mazz. Esta amnesia se esfuma cuando la pegaso sale a la luz del sol. Está despeinada, casi tanto como cuando me sacó de su habitación la noche que creí que estaba embarazada, pero de todas formas estaba muy linda. De repente, su belleza externa es pasada a segundo plano cuando de su boca, se desprende un resplandor extraño, yo no tenía idea de porqué. Estaba apunto de bromear sobre sus dientes cuando me di cuenta de que era un cuchillo.

.

.

… Continua- "¡No seas cabrón!", Pero- "¡Que no! Alarga más el capitulo o voy a ser yo el que te raje", está bien, pero me retrasaré en la entrega... "Lo que quieras, pero así de rápido esto no se acaba", no tranquilo, si puedo cortarlo mas adelante... [Inserte sonrisa malvada aquí]

…

**-Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda. –** Era todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Me refería a la palabra, pendejo.

Mientras tanto, dash me miraba severa mientras avanzaba amenazadora hacia mi posición. Por otro lado, yo estaba intentando zafarme de su trampa que, de buenas a primeras no tenía idea de cómo cojones la había construido; solo podía decirme que había traído la cuerda del mismo sitio de donde sacaba toda la chatarra que traía a casa.

Por suerte para mí, rainbow no era muy buena con los nudos pues de un momento a otro, la cuerda se desata de mi pié y caigo estrepitosamente al suelo. No se como, pero me recuperé rápido. Me senté levantando mi cabeza para ver a dashie contonearse mientras caminaba hacia mi con ese cuchillo en la boca que por otro lado, le quedaba sexy, pero ese no era el punto a tratar y mucho menos el momento para ello.

Dejé escapar un grito ahogado y luego mis piernas se echaron a correr introduciéndome en el bosque que rodeaba nuestra casa. Mi corazón se debatía entre detenerse, y salirse de mi pecho. Mi mente, entre quien me daba mas miedo, rainbow dash, o Kevin. Definitivamente si tuviera que escoger, acabaría abrazado a las piernas del emo cabrón.

Nuevamente se escucha ese silbido en el aire, rainbow estaba persiguiéndome. No tardó mucho en ponerse enfrente de mí, ya no tenía el cuchillo en su boca, pero si una cara de disgusto. Grité como niñita asustada e intenté correr en dirección opuesta a su rostro, pero la pegaso aprovecha y me toma por los brazos. Un escalofrío me recorre la piel al contacto con su pelaje. Acto seguido, Rainbow me levantó por los aires y se dirigió hacia la casa_. "_**_A despellejarme vivo va"_ –** pensé.

Aterrizamos frente a la puerta trasera, rainbow me soltó y me empujó la espalda con la cabeza para que entrara a la casa. Pensé en oponer resistencia, pero eso posiblemente la habría enfurecido mas aún, así que no lo hice y entré a paso nervioso al lugar de mi muerte mientras mi verduga iba a por el cuchillo.

Estaba que me caía al suelo por los nervios, no sabía que iba a pasarme. Tantas eran las posibilidades, que mi mente se quedó en blanco. Los segundos pasaron, Rainbow Dash había encontrado el cuchillo y se acercaba a la puerta. Yo estaba parado a centímetros de la entrada, ordenándole a mis piernas moverse lo más rápido que puedan, pero las hijas de puta se hacían las sordas y no me hacían ni puto caso.

Dash tuvo que empujarme nuevamente para que yo me animara a caminar. Me metió a la cocina, y todo pensamiento de asesinato se fue a la mierda cuando vi los charcos de agua en el suelo de la cocina, quizás causados por la olla metálica que se había caído al piso y estaba en una esquina. En el mesón una papa cortada de una manera más o menos aceptable. Me río un poco aunque para ella no tiene gracia, pues la había dejado muriendo de hambre durante toda la mañana. Imaginé que quizás había acabado con lo que quedaba en la "despensa" solo con su desayuno.

La pegaso se puso en frente de mí y soltó el cuchillo en el mesón junto a otra papa que aún no había cortado. Reí y tomé el cuchillo para luego cortar la papa por la mitad. Luego levanté la olla y la llené de agua luego de lavarla. Rainbow Dash, aprovechó el regreso de su esclavo para irse a ver la tele. La felicidad no le duró demasiado pues en cuanto se puso toda comodona en el sofá, caminé hacia ella y le eché el trapeador encima, y le señalé la cocina.

Naturalmente, ella discrepó. Sin embargo asomé la olla por la ventana y le amenacé con girarla y derramar el agua junto con las papas y los huevos que estaban en ella. La niña malcriada se hizo la dura, pero al final accedió a regañadientes tomando el trapeador con sus dientes mientras mascullaba cosas que no tenían idioma.

Al salir, vi que la parrillera estaba tirada en el suelo, como si alguien la hubiese pateado. Ya sabemos quien fue. La estabilicé y le encendí fuego con un fósforo (cerilla) de una caja algo aporreada que encontré tirada por ahí. Coloqué la olla sobre la rejilla, le puse una tapa y ya. La parrillera no tenía mucho carbón, pues los había sacado y metido en una bolsa el día anterior, cuando le hice la ensalada por primera vez a Rainbow Dash. Solo dejé lo suficiente para que la olla se calentara, así no me cargaba todos los carbones de una vez. Teníamos arboles alrededor de los que podíamos sacar leña, claro, pero gracias a ellos no nos puedían ver los de la mansión y además, que flojera me daba ponerme a cortar y buscar leña, no mames.

Dejé la ensalada haciéndose, y mientras caminaba devuelta a la casa, me acordé que yo también tenía hambre, así que corrí directo hacia la cocina pero cuando estaba apunto de tocar el suelo con mi pie, Rainbow Dash me embistió tirándome al suelo. Me quejé del dolor, la cabrona parecía que no sabía cuanta era su fuerza porque me hizo mierda con el solo empujón que me dio.

**-Pe-pero... ¡¿POR QUÉ?! –** Grité levantando la cabeza para mirarla.

Solo pude ver como retrocedía y se sentaba de golpe en la entrada de la cocina mirándome con el seño fruncido.

**_-"Claro, no quiere que entre y le joda el suelo mojado"_.** – Pensé algo fastidiado.

Al menos era responsable con su trabajo y se preocupaba por hacerlo bien. Claro que, si no le salía bien, lo pateaba y se acabó.

Suspiré y me puse de pié y caminé hacia afuera, rodeando a la pegaso que me vigilaba esperando que hiciese algún movimiento brusco para intentar entrar a la cocina, cosa que no hice porque aún tenía sentido común, y ganas de vivir. Fui hasta el risco que estaba en frente, por donde subimos yo y Dash cuando nos mudamos a la casa. Observé el hermoso paisaje lleno de árboles, montañas y un cielo despejado. Pasados unos minutos mi cabeza se empezó a azar con el sol de medio día.

**-¡Hostias! Maldito cabello que parece una lámina de metal. – **dije luego de quemarme un poco la palma de la mano al tocarme el pelo. **–Quizás ya se halla secado el suelo. –**

Me levanté y me fui hacia la casa, pero antes decidí ir a ver como iba la ensalada de dash. Con ese calor pensé que estaría lista el doble de rápido. Sin embargo, aún no estaba lista, así que me metí a la casa para tomar un poco de sombra.

Rainbow Dash se había puesto a ver televisión, al parecer había aprendido a no destrozar el control remoto, pues estaba entero. Antes de entrar en la cocina, llamé su atención y pregunté con señas si podía pasar, ella asintió y entonces pasé. Bebí agua y luego, por inercia, abrí un gabinete y ¡magia!, estaba lleno de fruta. Me quedé sorprendido al ver esto. Luego empecé a preguntarme como, y me di cuenta que le estaba preguntando a la persona equivocada.

**-Rainbow... –**

La pegaso asomó su cabeza por encima del sofá y me miró. Yo le señalé la comida y luego me encogí de hombros levantando las manos. Luego ella abrió la boca como si dijera "Ahhh" mientras le daba vuelta a sus ojos. Me señaló con su pezuña que me acercara a la "Sala". Lo hice y ella me señaló una de las hojas que estaban a un lado de la tele. La tomé, se la di, y ella con el lápiz que usaba para cambiar de canal, dibujó una casita y luego una manzana. Luego trazó una raya que conectaba la manzana con la casita.

Al ver mi cara, supo que aún no comprendía bien, así que dibujó algo que me sacó de dudas. Era Kevin. La cara que le enseñé aquel día, cuando estaba deprimida luego de que nos echaran. Entonces lo entendí.

**-¡¿Volviste a robar la mansión?! Rainbow, no mames... –**

Ella asintió orgullosa de si misma. Luego se fue a su habitación y sacó una bolsa llena de más fruta.

**-Vamos no me jodas... Eso es tener huevos... o sea, ovarios o lo que sea... –** Dije al ver a la temeraria pegaso con la bolsa llena de fruta traída de la mansión.

Corrí hacia ella y empecé a examinarla en busca de heridas o lesiones. Pero estaba limpia, no se como, pero había asaltado la mansión y estaba limpia. Antes de terminar de revisarla, me fui hacia abajo mirando entre sus patas y ella me dio un aletazo. Supongo que no tenía que revisar allí... En fin. Me retorcí un poco sobándome el rostro hasta que el dolor pasó y noté por su expresión, que Rainbow Dash había recordado algo. Se volvió a su habitación y yo me senté a esperarla.

Recordé haberle dicho que yo salía para comprar cosas, pero al parecer a ella no le daba curiosidad el por qué nunca regresaba con comida. Supongo que le valía madres lo que yo hiciera, si la dejaba un rato a solas, estaba bien para ella.

Rainbow Dash regresó pateando algo con su pezuña desde su habitación. Era pequeño, estaba doblado y era color celeste. Parecía estar hecho de papel y algodón. No sabía que era, yo no lo había traído.

Lo puso enfrente de mí, fui a tocarlo con un dedo y antes que lo lograra, ella me apartó la mano con su pezuña. Fuese lo que fuese, parecía privado. Así que me quedé sentado mientras la pegaso traía la hoja de papel que tenía antes. La colocó en el suelo y sobre ella, puso la cosa extraña color celeste. Cuando acercó su pezuña a esa cosa, noté que era exactamente igual al tono de su pelaje. Ya estando sobre el papel, Rainbow Dash la encerró en un círculo y luego trazó una línea hacia otra casita que dibujó.

**-Tú, comprar, esto. –** Dijo.

"Comprar", venía en el "diccionario" con dibujos que le había hecho a la pegaso.

**-Ajá... y... ¿Qué es eso? –** Pregunté confundido luego de señalar la cosa celeste y encogerme de hombros y levantar mis manos.

La pegaso suspiró fuertemente y luego se puso pensativa. Intenté nuevamente tocar el papel pero ella me apartó la mano nuevamente con su pezuña haciéndome algo de daño.

Pasados algunos segundos ella pareció ver algo en la tele y corrió hacia ella. Me hizo voltear y estaban pasando un comercial de las toallas estas de mujer, ¿como se llaman?, "Ni puta idea", pues yo tampoco. Así que... pues eso. Esas cosas. Entonces comprendí que lo que tenía al frente de mí era una de estas "toallitas".

_**-"Ahhh... Entonces, esto quiere decir que las ponis no van completamente desnudas a todas partes... llevan esto pegado, o sea ¿que esto vendría siendo algo así como las bragas de rainbow? Looool, ¿o solo es una weá desechable cualquiera que se ponen de vez en cuando?." –**_ Razoné mientras veía la cosa celeste._ **– "Y Claro, las hacen del mismo color de la piel, pero, ¿serán personalizadas, o hay colores estándar para escoger?, en todo caso, está muy bien, así no andan mostrando los genitales por todas partes y con ese color, pues no se nota que lo llevan puesto, bueno, al menos yo no lo noté, quizás porque no sabía de su existencia, pero tampoco es que me halla fijado mucho en esta parte de Rainbow. De todas formas muy bien, pero... ¿Y los hombres que? Como chingados se cubren ellos sus… Y, claro, pueden tener esto versión macho, pero igual queda su... y las... ¿Rainbow tendrá un brasier?" –**_ Me preguntaba mientras analizaba la nueva información que había obtenido sobre los ponis equestrianos.

**-¿Entiendes? –** Preguntó la pegaso.

Yo como si no la escuchase. Estaba sumergido en mis dudas y teorías.

**-¡JEX! –** Gritó golpeando fuertemente el suelo.

**-Que si que si que ya entendí, quieres una de estas cosas para que cuando te mojes, no se note. –** Dije y justo cuando acabé, quise tragarme mis imprudentes (y algo ignorantes) palabras, pero no hizo falta, por suerte Rainbow aún no sabía mucho español, así que por ahora estaba a salvo por si se me iba la lengua.

La pegaso aceptó mi afirmativa respuesta, ya que el "si" era lo único que le importaba oír, y se sentó en el sofá para continuar viendo la tele.

Dejé la toallita de dash en el suelo y me fui a coger algunas frutas para almorzar. ¿Por qué Rainbow no comió fruta y decidió intentar hacer una ensalada?, quizás le había gustado, o tal vez se había cansado de tanta fruta y quería probar algo diferente, un poco mas salado. Se entiende un poco porque luego de quitarle la pasta den…tal…

**-¡MIERDA! –** Grité mudo sin emitir sonido al recordar que había dejado la pasta de dientes en el auto de Mazzotta. _**– ¡Joder! Y ni siquiera le cobré, yo es que soy tonto. Soy... soy... adssadgasdfgasdfsagfasdgfasd . –**_Pensé mientras me volvía loco en la cocina.

Rainbow Dash no me prestó atención, estaba concentrada viendo Discovery chanel.

**-Espera... ¿que?, ¿que coño hace mirando...? – **Me pregunté sorprendido por la elección televisiva de la pegaso.

Me acerqué y me di cuenta de por qué se había detenido en Discovery Channel. Estaba dormida. Acurrucada a un cojín que usaba de almohada en su cama.

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza con una sonrisa en mi rostro y luego me fui a ver como iba su ensalada de papas y después almorcé con la fruta que había robado Rainbow Dash. "Robar es una palabra fea", Pues te jodes.

...

Al estar lista su comida, desperté a la pegaso y se la dejé en el sofá servida en un envase de plástico (no habíamos traído platos de porcelana, y menos mal, porque creo que Rainbow Dash los habría roto todos).

Fui a mi cuarto y vi la hora. Eran casi las una menos quince (un cuarto para la una de la tarde). Tenía que regresar con Mazzotta para que me llevase a la ciudad, pedirle dinero y así poder comprar las toallitas de Rainbow, y claro, recuperar los calcescondites. Supuse que en la mansión se habrían dado cuenta de que les falta comida, así que era muy riesgoso acercarse. Planeé esperar a Mazzotta en el mismo lugar donde me había dejado hace un rato. Entonces me puse a matar el tiempo un rato haciéndole un pequeño "examen" de español a Rainbow Dash. También me di cuenta de que pronto tendría que comprar más hojas de papel.

...

Llegadas las una y diez minutos de la tarde, le dije a rainbow que tenía que irme para comprar sus cosas de tía y me fui apurado montaña abajo, dejando a Rainbow dash durmiendo en el sofá. Tenía curiosidad de saber como había hecho la trampa con cuerdas que me dejó colgado hacía un rato, pero no había tiempo, debía agarrar a Mazzotta antes de que se fuera a la tienda.

Me detuve a esperarlo escondido entre los árboles, a una distancia media de la carretera. Mi plan era ver primero si venía acompañado de alguien, y si ese era el caso, yo me jodía y dash se quedaba desnuda. Eso habría afectado muchísimo nuestra interacción ese día.

El auto se acercaba.

Suspiré de alivio porque Mazzotta no se había ido a la tienda temprano y además, no venía nadie con el. Salí de entre los arboles y corrí levantando los brazos para que se detuviera. El maraco pasó de largo. Estaba a punto de gritarle obscenidades pero antes se detuvo a unos cien metros.

Corrí hacia el auto para subirme saltando la puerta. No lo logré, no podía pasar mi cuerpo por sobre la puerta.

**-Joder, tan fácil que se ve en las películas... –** Dije mientras intentaba saltar la puerta del auto.

**-Pero, no te compliques la vida, solo abre la puerta. –** Dijo Mazzotta mientras le sacaba el seguro a la puerta y la abría conmigo arriba.

**-Espera que yoaaaaa. – **Quedé desplazándome sobre la puerta al intentar saltarla mientras me sostenía del parabrisas para no caerme.** – La madre que te parió. –**

**-Ya, bájate y súbete. ¿Qué pasó, por qué regresas? –**

Bajé con cuidado de la puerta y la cerré luego de subir al auto.

**-Dash, que quiere que le compre una de esas "toallitas para mujeres", no se como se llaman... – **Le respondí mientras me ponía a recoger los calcescondites de pasta dental. **– Y también se me olvidó esto. –** Dije mientras los metía en mi chaqueta. **– Que coño, los dejo aquí, no puedo entrar a las tiendas con un bulto en mi pantalón, la gente me vería raro... Bueno, mas de lo usual. –**

**-Lol ¿y desde cuando Rainbow dash necesita de esas cosas? –**

**-Es que al parecer siempre llevó una puesta, solo que estaba camuflada con su pelaje y no se notaba. No me había fijado antes, pero cuando me mandaba a la verga moviendo su cola, no se le veía su... Pues eso. Así que, al final, las ponis no van completamente desnudas por ahí. –**

**-Espera ¿y los machos que?, como ocultan su... –**

**-No tengo ni puta idea, y no tengo ganas de ponerme a discutir sobre ropa interior poni ahorita, así que arranca nomás. –**

**-Ya, ¿y como piensas pagar las toallitas esas? –** Preguntó Mazzotta mientras ponía el auto en marcha nuevamente.

**-Ah, eso... ¿Me puedes dar un adelanto de mi paga? –** Pregunté esbozando una gran sonrisa y una mirada inquietante. – Porfavoooor. –

**-Se supone que tu paga es para comprar comida, pero supongo que como Rainbow Dash ya se encargó de eso esta mañana cuando entró a la mansión, las prioridades han cambiado. -**

Quedé pwned cuando dijo eso, me tomó por sorpresa, pensé que no la habían pillado.

**-¿Que rainbow se metió en la mansión a robar comida? –** Pregunté haciéndome el tonto poniendo una cara de sorprendido que no se la creía ni Dios.

**-No te hagas el que no sabe. Toma. –**Dijo mientras de su chaqueta sacaba una pluma celeste y me la ofrecía extendiendo su brazo. **–Los demás no lo saben, por suerte llegué antes que Kevin y me dio tiempo de recoger todas las plumas y pelos que dejó por ahí, por eso me has pillado yendo tarde al trabajo. – **Explicó con un tono que decía "controla a tu poni antes de que la capturen y la manden a chingar a su madre".

**-Joder... Me has salvado de nuevo, ya te debo unas cuantas ¿no?, en fin... ¿Me darás el dinero? **– Dije con un tono un poco reprimido.

Ya empezaba a sentir que le estaba causando muchas molestias a Mazzotta, aunque el no sonaba ni parecía enojado, es mas, parecía todo lo contrario. Pero de todas formas...

**-Te dije que tenías que ganarte su cariño tú solo. –**

**-Oh claro, le daré sus trapos y ella me va a amar instantáneamente, que jode.** –Dije sarcástico volviendo a poner cara normal.

**-Bueh, está bien, te daré el dinero. Pero te recomendaría comprarle aunque sea una prenda intima, no creo que esas toallitas tengan pegamento para fijarse bien. –**

**-O sea, dices que encima debo comprarle unas bragas… -**

**-No necesariamente unas bragas como tal, puede ser un cachetero, un pantalón corto creo que también serviría, pero ya te digo que un hilo no le va a servir para nada. –** Decía Mazz mientras yo lo veía con cara algo asqueada.

Ya de por sí era incomoda la conversación y el la estaba poniendo peor.

**-Que si que si, ya está. Le compro un… no sé, algo, pero creo que seguro me estampa la ropa interior en la cabeza cuando vea que se la compré para que la usara todo el día. –** Dije intentando detener a Mazzotta y su lista de prendas intimas para mujer, si es que se empezaba a parecer al xcabex.

**-Entonces explícale porqué lo compraste antes de dárselo, tampoco es tan complicado. –**

**-Y encima debo encontrar una celeste… -**

**-No creo que el color importe, no está con otros ponis y creo que dash solo quiere sentirse segura y cómoda para andar por ahí sin preocuparse de ti. –**

**-¿Preocuparse de mí? ¿Quien soy? ¿Un violador o que pedo?, mira mí pinta, esta pinta no la tiene un pervertido. –**

**-¿Y xcabex que? -**

**-El cabex es un caso a parte, es un ninja, son todos iguales... enigmáticos. –**

**-Meh, de todas formas, por lo que sé, dash aún no confía en ti. –**

**-Tienes razón, no hay que ser un experto en relaciones para darse cuenta de eso... –**

**-Pues ya está, por eso no quiere que la veas, no necesariamente tiene que pensar que eres un pervertido, a menos que le hayas dado razones para pensar eso... –** Dijo Mazzotta con mirada acusadora.

**-¿Que?, yo no... Pues... en una que otra ocasión me ha pillado cerca de ella intentando abrazarla y hemos tenido conversaciones extrañas además de una que otra situación algo comprometedora, joder, tal vez si se halla hecho una imagen equivocada de mí. –** Dije algo agobiado pensando también en lo que acababa de suceder poco tiempo atrás, cuando examinaba a Dash en busca de lesiones y sin querer miré entre sus patas.

**-Bueno, en ese caso quizás tengas razón y no le siente bien eso de la ropa interior... –**

**-Pero de todas formas tengo que comprársela, como dijiste, esas "toallitas" o lo que sea no creo que traigan pegamento, así que ñeh, me aguanto, me encerrará aún más en una categoría en la que no quiero ni debo estar, pero al menos le ayudará a estar cómoda, y si ella es feliz, pues yo también soy feliz y ya está. Aunque tenga que gastarme todo el dinero que reciba en ella y sus cosas. –** Dije resignado.

Enseguida Mazz encendió la radio del auto y empezó a sonar "When a man loves a woman".

**-Eres un cabronazo… -** Le dije mientras el se reía y la canción sonaba.

**-¡Vamos jex, tú puedes! Tienes todo mi apoyo. –** Decía riendo mientras me colocaba el brazo en el hombro y me sacudía. Dijo esto refiriéndose a una de las frases de la canción.

**-¡Quita! –** Le dije con una sonrisa de vergüenza mientras me sacaba su mano de mi hombro y el continuó riendo.

Ya me estaban empezando a tocar los huevos estas insinuaciones, vamos que parecía que todos querían que me liase con Rainbow. Todos menos yo. Y ella, claro estaba. Yo ya sabía que Mazz estaba intentando comerme el coco, pero yo no le iba a dejar corromper mi relación con Dashie. Creo que era de los pocos aweoniaos (si no es que el único idiota) que prefería quedarse en la friendzone con ella.

...

Entramos a la ciudad y nos dirigimos hacia la tienda evitando la calle donde Mazz se había cargado el semáforo por si acaso.

**-Bien, Déjame organizar a los chicos de la tarde y vamos a comprar tus cosas, digo, las cosas de Rainbow Dash. – Decía Mazz mientras estacionaba el auto. –** Ya es la segunda vez que llego tarde, y en el mismo día... -

**-¿Y no puedo ir yo solo a buscar-? –**

**-No que te pierdes. Ya regreso. –**

**-Nngrrr. –**gruñí para luego quedarme aburrido en el auto esperando a que Mazzotta les abriera la puerta al otro grupo de empleados. Los cuales se veían un poco más centrados y energéticos que los de la mañana.**_ – "Espera, como cojones Mazzotta puede pagarle a seis empleados."_ –** me pregunté desconcertado.

Sabía que Mazzotta ganaba dinero, pero vamos que, no sabía que fuera suficiente para cubrir tantos gastos, ni que fuese la única tienda de informática que había. Es mas, recordé que en la mañana no había entrado mucha gente que digamos. Así que decidí preguntarle cuando regresara.

Esperé al menos unos diez largos minutos en el auto antes de que volviese Mazz.

**-Wey, ¿como haces para pagar seis empleados?, ¿donde coño guardas el dinero?, ¡dímelo o te denuncio! – **le amenacé en plan broma mientras lo señalaba**. – Nah, neta, ¿como les pagas? –**

**-Vendiendo lo que tengo en la tienda, ¿como mas? –**

**-Oh vamos no me jodas, con solo eso haces dinero para seis empleados y- –**

**-ya, ¿Wey sabes a cuanto está una computadora hoy día?, encima el servicio de reparación que ofrecemos, las ventas en mercadolibre, y los frikis estos que se gastan un viaje de dinero solo por un peluche de Mario. Tal vez la cosa de los cd's valla perdiendo tanto lucro como las películas, porque hoy en día cualquiera puede piratear un cd, y el que no lo hace, es porque es tonto, o no sabe. O quizás quieran comprarlos originales, no sé, pero en fin. De todas formas hay muchas partes de donde sacar dinero, y tampoco es que les ofrezca el gran salario, es un turno de cinco horas y media, y el que se parte el culo arreglando las computadoras y trabajando soy yo, ellos solo los contraté porque necesitaba ayuda para atender a los clientes que venían, de vez en cuando me ayudan pero ñeh, la mayor parte del tiempo están tocándose los huevos, y vamos rápido a comprarle el sujetador a Rainbow Dash, que me esperan pronto y tengo que ponerme a reparar las computadoras averiadas y a recibir las nuevas y todo el follón que te acabo de decir. – **Explicó Mazzotta sin convencerme, no sé, podía ser cierto, pero para mí había algo raro, sin embargo no quise seguir interrogándole.

**-Está bien, ya entendí. Y no es un sujetador, es un... no sé, ¿en que quedamos? –**

**-No sé, vamos a ver que encontramos. Venga, salte, no esperes que me ponga a manejar por ahí para buscar una tienda que podemos encontrar caminando. Es gastar gasolina a lo tonto.** – Dijo luego de darle algunas palmadas a la puerta.

Bajé del auto, Mazz pidió a sus empleados que se lo cuidaran y luego empezamos a caminar por ahí a buscar cualquier supermercado o algún lugar donde encontrar las famosas toallitas para Rainbow Dash, así como también la ropa interior de la cual yo no estaba muy seguro de comprar.

...

Para encontrar las toallitas solo hizo falta entrar a una tienda. Yo estaba inclinado frente a un estante y Mazz agachado frente al mismo a un lado mío.

**-Joder, pero si hay muchas... ¿Cuál compro? –**

**-Y yo que sé... Creo que si xcabex estuviese aquí sabría. –**

**-Claro, ¿que diría cabex...? –**

**-Que nos vallamos al carajo weones pencas y que quiere hentai po weon la conchesumah esa poni chanta me tiene hasta la cresta voy a llamar a los pacos pa' que se la lleven, puta oh, que paja. –** Dijo Mazzota intentando imitar el acento chileno del ninja.

**-Jajajaja Posiblemente. Bueno ya puta madre, hay que escoger una, ¿Cuál? –**

**-Esta, que siempre la pasan por la tele. –**

**-Espera, pero esta es la que me mostró Rainbow en la tele. –**

**-¿Estás seguro que no era esta? –**

**-Si, era rosa, y esa es azul. –**

**-Es verde, pinche daltónico. –**

**-Ah cierto...emmmm ¿No sientes como si alguien nos observa? –**

**-Jex, somos dos hombres buscando toallitas femeninas para una pegaso, nos van a mirar hasta que se queden ciegos, así que vale verga. –**

**-Bueno, si lo dices así. Pero de todas formas me siento como un idiota aquí discutiendo por cual mierda de estas es mejor... –**

**-Entonces ve y pregúntale a aquella chica. –**

**-Si hombre, "Disculpe ¿Cuál de estas toallitas son mejores?, ¿la rosa o la verde?" – **Dije sarcástico con una sonrisa de imbécil**. – No mames... Algo de dignidad si que me queda. –**

**-Entonces escoge una, a ver si tienes huevos. –**

**-Pues escojo esta, la amarilla, ni para ti ni para mí. –**

**-Pues ala, a ver... ¿Y que tiene que ver si tiene o no alas? –**

**-¿Y me vas a preguntar a mí?, Lee el jodido empaque y ya. –**

**-Si es que no pone nada. –**

**-Bueno ya en fin, vamos a comprarla. –**

**-Yo sigo votando por la verde. –**

**-Nope, compraremos la rosa que es la que ella me dijo. –** Dije mientras me incorporaba luego de colocar el empaque amarillo devuelta en su lugar.

**-Meh, no creo que halla tanta diferencia... –**

**-Pues yo tampoco, pero ella dijo esta así que esta es. De todas formas a juzgar por la cantidad de weás, tiene que- –**

**-Ya, no te enrolles y vamos a pagar, bueno, voy a pagar. – **Dijo Mazz mientras me daba un empujón para que empezase a caminar hacia la caja y sacaba su billetera.

Llegamos a la caja, donde atendía, claro, ¿por que no?, una mujer.

**-A que le pregunto... –** le dije a Mazz refiriéndome a lo de las alas.

**-¿No y que te quedaba algo de dignidad? –**

**-Hmmmm... –**

Llegó nuestro turno para pagar la única cosa que habíamos ido a comprar. La chica nos miró raro, le echaba unos veinti-algo, un poco mayor que Mazz y era guapa, lo cual puso nervioso a este último por lo que ella pudiera pensar.

**-Su novia, que lo tiene de sirviente. –** dijo señalándome y haciendo que la chica se riera un poco.

Yo es que me cagaba en su puta madre.

**-Es que está enferma, y se pone muy...Oye, ¿y para que sirve eso de las alas en... esto? –** Pregunté solo para joder a Mazzotta infligiéndole pena ajena.

-**Pues... si te fijas aquí atrás, dice que son para que no se mueva de su sitio. –** Dijo la mujer disimuladamente mientras le cobraba a Mazz y esbozaba una sonrisa posiblemente causada por mi ignorancia mezclada con la broma de mi amigo.

**-Ahhh... ya. – **dije al recibir mi respuesta**. – Ves como si lo ponía. –** Le dije a Mazz antes de salir de la caja y luego este me dio un empujón para que me apurase.

Luego nos fuimos del lugar. Al salir a la calle...

**-¿Y tu para que coño le dices eso de mí? –** Le pregunté a Mazzotta refiriéndome a lo de que "mi novia" me tiene de esclavo.

-**Para que no pensara mal- –**

**-¿Pero que mal va a pensar? –**

**-Además, como si no fuera cierto lo que dije. –**

**-Ya, pero solo el cincuenta por ciento es cierto, y me refiero a la parte del esclavo, que de todas formas ya me voy ya a poner a solucionar eso. –**

**-Venga, que si, vamos a comprar ahora las bragas de Dash y luego te llevo a casa. Tengo que volver pronto al trabajo. –** Dijo antes de ponerse a caminar.

Bufé como lo haría Dashie y lo seguí.

...

Dimos con una tienda de ropa intima y entramos a ver que onda. No pude evitar llamar la atención con mi traje.

**-Es que vengo de una convención de animé. – **Le dije al de seguridad que acojonaba más apoyado de la pared con sus musculotes que yo en mi banquito de madera con mis brazos de espagueti.

El tío asintió despectivo, le valía madres.

Desvié mi mirada del tipo y luego seguí adentrándome en la tienda mirando a los lados mientras Mazz hacía lo mismo no muy lejos de mí. Divisamos la ropa interior femenina y nos dirigimos hacia ella. Estaban colgadas de unas delgadas barras de metal color cromo.

**-Joder... –** Dije.

**-Escoge rápido que no hay tiempo para que te pongas a discutir el modelo. –**

**-Emmm ammmm emmmm... –** Decía indeciso mientras buscaba con mis ojos y analizaba con mi cabeza cual debería llevar.

-**Me cago en... ya está. –** Dijo Mazz impaciente antes de tomar una cosa negra empaquetada e irse caminando hacia la caja.

**-¿Pero que talla es? –**

**-Y yo que se, es uno de esos cacheteros, se supone que tienen elástica, deberían ajustarse. Y son tres, así que te va a tocar lavar más y tiene mas colores para escoger. –**

**-Joder si es que mejor hubiésemos comprado una cinta adhesiva y ya. –**

-**Mira, esa era una buena idea, ¿porque no la sugeriste antes?**

**-Se me acaba de ocurrir. –**

**-Bueno ya da igual, es... mediana, la talla. –**

**-¿Donde dice? –**

**-Es intuición masculina, ya vamos a pagar, se me va el tiempo. –**

**-Joder con el tiempo, que no se espera. –**

Pasamos las prendas por la caja y el tipo que atendía ni nos miró. Bien por el. Salimos de la caminando deprisa en dirección a la tienda de Mazzotta.

...

-Anda al auto yo revisaré como va todo por allá. – Dijo Mazz refiriéndose al a tienda.

Obedecí y me fui a esperarlo a un lado del auto luego de echar en el asiento las cosas que habíamos comprado.

**-Menos mal que rainbow robó comida y que la tienda es muy versátil, porque si no... –** Decía mientras me apoyaba de la puerta del auto y miraba el suelo esperando a Mazz, pensando en lo duro que me sería la vida con Dash sin la ayuda de mi amigo.

Cuando volvió, nos subimos apurados al auto y salimos rápido en dirección a casa. La agenda de Mazzotta estaba muy ajetreada, parecía no ser mentira eso de que el se encargaba de todo, y eso explicaba porqué no le veía mucho cuando estuve de guardia esta mañana. Esto me hacía sentir peor aún, porque no solo estaba gastando su dinero, si no que también le estaba retrasando con su trabajo.

**-Tienes mala cara, ¿que pasa? –** Me preguntó Mazz mientras tomábamos la ruta alternativa para evitar el semáforo doblado.

**-Nada que... te estoy pidiendo mucho últimamente y, coño, que no me gusta molestar tanto y ser una carga, y menos para a ti, que eres un buenaso con la gente. Bueno, a Dashie tal vez no me importe molestarla, pero... –**

**-Que va, si estoy encantado de ayudarte en lo que puedo con todo esto que te pasa. Si, se me acumulan un poco las cosas en la tienda pero, es un pequeño precio a pagar por ayudar a un viejo amigo. Además no voy a permitir que lo estropees todo por falta de algo que yo perfectamente te puedo facilitar. Para eso estamos los amigos. –** Explicó intentando calmar mi paranoia pendeja sobre ser un parasito (Que igual lo estaba siendo**). – Eso si, tampoco intentes abusar, eh. –**

**-Que no coño, si fuera por mí no te pediría nada, pero es que no joda... Rainbow me arrincona a esto y me deja sin opciones. Encima yo de pendejo, que me roban el dinero... –**

**-Pero no te agobies, que va todo muy bien, ya verás como mañana todo está mas tranquilo, y mas bonito. Es decir, ya tienen comida, tú tienes empleo, Rainbow Dash su ropa, y parece que te ha perdonado lo de la pasta dental, porque no te veo dañado en lo absoluto; De seguro dentro de unos días, ya serán un par de... amigos muy felices. – **Dijo Mazz el esperanzador, aunque se le notó mucho que quería decir otra cosa en lugar de amigos...

**-Quizás, pero, ahora que me recuerdas eso de la pasta dental, me pregunto porqué no me ha agredido por ello. Es decir, ni siquiera me preguntó por ella. –**

**-Bueno, tal vez se le halla olvidado. –**

**-Que va, si es más rencorosa que la puta madre. Algo trama... O también puede que tenga una pasta dental, por... ¡mierda!, ¿revisaste si en la mansión quedaba pasta dental? –**

**-Jooodeeeeerrr. Pues no, no lo hice, no... no se me pasó por la cabeza. –**

**-Mierda, de seguro la tiene escondida en su habitación otra vez, y yo ahí, ya no me meto. –**

**-¿Y como harás ahora para que deje de comerla? –**

**-No lo sé, quizás se le valla solo el vicio. Joder, mira si es que hasta había pensado que la loca se había puesto a reflexionar y había decidido dejarla por su propio bien. Si se le veía mejor, había dejado de babear, jadear y temblar, y todas esas mamadas. –**

**- Bueh, tal vez no cogió pasta dental, despreocúpate, que si en verdad le afecta así como dices, acabará dejándola, no creo que sea tan masoquista para- –**

**-¿Y los drogadictos que?, las drogas les hacen un daño bien cabrón y bien que siguen consumiendo... -**

**-También es verdad... Pero vamos, eres listo, seguro que encuentras una forma de que deje de comer pasta dental. –**

**-Eso espero. Y tú, procura ocultar bien los alimentos o algo, que luego Dash se acostumbra a robar la Mansión y llegará el día en que la pillen con las manos, digo, pezuñas en la masa y a la mierda todo. –**

**-Seh, voy a ver que hago, quizás Kevin ya tenga un plan... –**

**-Siempre y cuando no sea matarla, todo bacán. –**

**-Jajajaja, nah, el no sabrá que fue dash quien entró, quizás piense que has sido tú. –**

**-Bueno, tampoco es que halla muchos sospechosos de donde escoger... –**

**-Como sea, tú solo ocúpate de que ella no vuelva a acercarse a la mansión. –**

**-¿Y como logro eso? Si no le tiene miedo a los humanos... –**

**-Claro, te ha visto a ti, y ha dicho: "Valla especie dominante mas mierda, puedo dominar este mundo con pata de hierro cuando me salga del-". -**

**-Meh... –**

**-Ya, tengo una idea. Tú solo encárgate de hacerla mirar la mansión, yo veré si puedo convencer a los muchachos para que hagan un espectáculo con sus poderes para acojonarla. –**

**-Creo que podría funcionar, pero, ¿Cuándo sería eso? –**

**-Yo te aviso cuando lo tenga todo listo. –**

**-Oookey, pero hagan algo bueno, para que Dash no quiera volver a acercarse mas nunca en su vida. –**

**-Bueno, ya veremos... y esto, dice que es para la menstruación y weá, acaso rainbow dash… –**

**-No tengo idea, ni quiero tener... Aunque, eso si que explicaría su humor... – **Dije y luego el auto se quedó en silencio por un rato.

...

Mazz conducía relativamente rápido, así que pronto llegamos al desvío y nos estacionamos a un lado de la acera. Mientras tanto, yo me ponía los calcescondites encima para que no se me olvidasen.

**-Bueno, te dejo aquí, tu vete caminando hasta tu casa, así me ahorro tiempo. –**

**-Vale, buena suerte. –**

**-Buena suerte para ti, que tú si que la necesitas. -**

**-Gracias, por todo amigo. –** Decía mientras me acomodaba la chaqueta y le daba la mano a Mazz.

**-Neh, no es nada. Bueno, ya me voy, que el tiempo es oro. –**

**-Jeje, ya, chao Mazzo. –**

Y se fue. Luego pasó una patrulla que al parecer iba detrás de el.

**-Hostias, el semáforo... Oh bueno, yo no he visto nada... – **Dije para luego irme silbando mientras caminaba hacia la casa en la montaña.

...

Al fin, ya estaba cerca de casa, solo me restaba subir la montaña y ya no tenía que volver a la ciudad hasta la mañana siguiente. Mi día y mis obligaciones empezaban a despejarse. Empezaba a sentirme libre y sin nada que hacer. Vamos, como quieren sentirse todos los estudiantes.

**-"¿Para que crees que Rainbow necesite estas cosas?"... "No lo sé, quizás si tenga la regla"... "O está en celo"... "¿Eso que?"... "Coño, no sé, eso tiene que tener algún efecto, a parte delo obvio, claro está"... "Y crees que"... "No lo sé"... "No voy a investigarlo"... "No, claro que no"... "Porque luego nos salta una imagen bizarra y Rainbow nos pilla, y dios mío la que se va a liar si eso pasa"... "Eeyup"... "Así que no vale preguntar"... "Ni madres"... "No has protestado nada, ¿que pasa?"... "Es que estoy cansado"... "Bueh, ha sido un día muy... largo"... "¿Cual crees que Dash escoja?"...** –Pensaba mientras caminaba refiriéndome a la ropa interior que le compramos a la pegaso**. – "No lo sé, negro, blanco, y rojo"... "¿y esto lo llevará puesto todos los días durante todo el día? Joder"... "A menos que los rechace, si que lo hará"... "Menos mal que no me gusta la regla treintaicuatro de está weá"... "Ya, pero Rainbow cree que si"... "En todo caso, de seguro cuando vea esto me lo avienta o me rompe un hueso o algo"... "Bueno, estamos por averiguarlo."–** Dije antes de darme cuenta que había llegado ya a la cima de la montaña.

Me puse al frente de la puerta de atrás, respiré hondo, y giré la perilla. Al entrar no vi a Rainbow dash por ninguna parte. Supuse que se había ido a volar un rato, o a experimentar con las nubes, pues la tarde estaba un poco nublada. Puse las cosas en el mesón, entré a mi habitación y escondí nuevamente la pasta dental en su sitio (debajo y entre mi colchón y la pared), luego salí al frente de la casa a ver si encontraba a Rainbow en el cielo.

Al salir, vi una sombra solitaria en el suelo a mitad del terreno. Miré hacia arriba y ahí estaba la pegaso, efectivamente, experimentando con las nubes de la tierra. Parecía que intentaba ordenar algunas nubes que se quedaran quietas en un sitio, y estas parecían no querer obedecerla. Estaba tomando una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Al final lo logró. Pero cuando intentó acostarse en la cama de nubes blancas que había hecho, la atravesó y se fue hacia abajo. Se incorporó rápidamente luego de la impresión y evitó su caída. Al parecer nuestras nubes no son de la misma calidad que las de equestria. Vamos que las nuestras son piratas, made in china, no tienen consistencia, algo tienen que tener las nubes de equestria que las nuestras no para que Dash pueda caminar sobre ellas. Debido a esto, la pegaso gritó de frustración e intentó golpear las nubes, lamentablemente solo lograba atravesarlas y ponerse más y más furiosa. En eso me vio a mí, el saco de boxeo parlante. Cuando la vi mirarme con esos ojos de asesina compulsiva que tiene, solo pude echar a correr para dentro de la casa.

Aterrado, cerré la puerta dejándola afuera. O eso creí...

**-Jex... –** Me dijo una voz que venía desde mi lado derecho.

**-¡Hostias! –** Exclamé de miedo al ver que estaba dentro de la casa cuando hace un momento estaba fuera.

Miré por encima de ella y logré ver que había dejado la puerta trasera abierta. Entró por allí, seguro. Pero que sigilo tenía, la madre que la parió...

**-Tú... comprar... –**

**-Si, allá está. –** Le contesté antes de que pudiera terminar la frase mientras le señalaba con mi dedo el paquete rosa de toallitas féminas que estaba sobre el mesón.

**-Gracias. – **Respondió con una sonrisa, raro en ella, y luego fue hacia la cocina, se alzó poniendo sus patas sobre el mesón y tomó el paquete con sus dientes ignorando el otro paquete que tenía la ropa interior.

Se metió en su habitación y escuché algunos gruñidos, seguro de cuando estaba abriendo el empaque. Luego de un rato, salió. Yo estaba bebiendo agua.

**-Jex, esto no... –** Dijo sin poder encontrar la última palabra mientras pateaba una de las toallitas estas fuera de su habitación.

**-Ah si, toma. –** Le dije mientras tomaba el paquete de ropa interior y se lo ofrecía.

**-¿Qué... es...? –** Preguntó curiosa mientras examinaba el paquete con sus ojos.

Entonces abrí el paquete y saqué el "cachetero" ese de color negro y lo extendí. La verdad no era muy grande, sin embargo se veía que si le servía a Dash. La cual no entendió a primera vista lo que era y como lo usaría. Pero luego de unos momentos se puso roja y retrocedió un poco mientras bajaba una de sus orejas. Me acerqué a ella y le ofrecí la prenda sujetándola con una sola mano.

**-Si quieres usar eso, tienes que usar esto... –**le dije lentamente mientras le señalaba que ambas cosas (la ropa interior y la toallita femenina) iban juntas.

Junté ambas cosas gracias a las alas que traía mientras que rainbow se ponía cada vez más roja. Yo también me llenaba de vergüenza manipulando esas madres. Hasta que al fin estuvo listo el conjunto. Se lo di a la pegaso la cual duró un momento en decidirse si tomar la prenda o no. Al final frunció el seño y la tomó con su boca algo asqueada. Luego se encerró en su habitación y tardó un rato en volver a salir. Escuché quejidos y también algunas pequeñas frases en equestriano que sonaban enojadas.

Al salir, la pegaso vestía la ropa interior un poco ajustada y al parecer incomoda, pues su cola no le permitía ponérsela entera, en fin, un desastre. Se le notaba la frustración, el enojo y la vergüenza de proporciones bíblicas que le producía vestirse de esa forma. Así que le dije que se quitara eso y que esperase un rato en su habitación.

Me miró con odio profundo y luego obedeció a regañadientes, y se quedó metida en su cueva. Yo tomé la ropa interior blanca y unas tijeras. Se me había olvidado por completo que debía abrirle un hueco para la cola.

Era un procedimiento quirúrgico, que requería precisión, delicadeza, y paciencia. Tres cosas que yo no tenía, "Era solo un agujero, no jodas, solo tenías que cortar y ya está", sailens, intento ser dramático... "Pues no te sale"... es todo, a tu cuarto castigado, "pero", Shhhh.

Pasé un tiempo mirando la ropa interior y hacer uso de la imagen que tuve hace unos minutos de rainbow usando la prenda negra, para guiarme de por donde quedaba la cola y hasta donde debía hacer el agujero. Debatí entre hacer un agujero en donde salía la cola, o una cortada desde la elástica hasta donde creí ver que terminaba de salir la cola de rainbow. Al final decidí hacer ambos, la cortada con el rojo (que era el que menos me gustaba, por así decirlo, pues era muy...) y el agujero en el blanco. Cuando iba a cortar el rojo, se me ocurrió una solución un tanto bochornosa para la pegaso, pero un poco viable para que la ropa interior funcionase bien. Pensé en que podía hacer la cortada debajo de la elástica, un par de agujeros, por los cuales pasaría un cordón para atar lo y que así se sostuviese, ya que pensé en que al no estar ajustado por completo, se le caería al volar. Entonces así tendría ambas ideas (la del agujero y la de la cortada) juntas. Lastima que enseguida pensé en un contra. Dicho contra tomaría lugar cuando Rainbow Dash quisiera ir al baño, sería un problema pues no podría desatar un nudo hecho en su espalda (nudo que por cierto, tendría que hacer yo, y por eso sería bochornoso para ella). Así que deseché esa idea. Tenía que hacer el trabajo de un diseñador, modista, sastre o lo que sea, para adaptar esa cosa al cuerpo de poni de Rainbow Dash. Al rato, la pegaso salió de su habitación, me miró, y no se si fue por resignación o porque me vio intentando pensar en como resolver el problema de la ropa interior, pero esta vez no me miró con odio, luego volvió a salir de la casa tapándose la retaguardia con su cola mientras me vigilaba volteando su cuello.

La saludé levantando mi mano para despedirme y luego continué mirando la ropa interior intentando descifrar como debía hacerlo. Al menos debía agotar las opciones antes de ponerme a cortar. Podría cortarle la cola, pero eso sería cruel e inhumano, cortar esa hermosa obra de la naturaleza, una obra maestra fabricada por los folículos que yacen en esa magnífica piel de pelaje color azul cielo, bueno, eso y que dash me mataría con solo mencionar la idea de tener que acercarme a esa región donde está su cola. Así que esa idea también la descarto.

Pensé en la cinta adhesiva, pero la toallita tiene que... joder como lo digo sin que suene fatal... adentrarse… mierda sonó fatal, bueno ya da igual, tiene que, eso, entre, eso, para cubrir lo que tiene que cubrir, o al menos eso creía, no me había fijado y no planeaba hacerlo, pues era tener esa información o vivir, y prefería vivir. Así que también descarté la cinta adhesiva, ya que la ropa interior se encargaría de hacer lo que la cinta no podría.

Pensé en lo que dijo Mazzotta, pantalones. No podría colocar la toallita, pero Dashie estaría cubierta, y el agujero sería más viable, pero yo no le podía prestar mis pantalones. – los rechazaría al tiro, comprar un pantalón está bien caro, puta crisis. – Pensé.

Se me agotaban las opciones...

**-Que más da. –** Dije y luego le hice un agujero al rojo justo debajo de la elástica**. – Joder con estas cosas... si es que minan la moral, la próxima vez iré solo y me tomaré mi tiempo para escoger algo mas infantil o soso, o tal vez ambas. –** Decía mientras veía el diseño "provocativo" de la ropa intima**. – A menos que se me ocurra una mejor forma para cubrirla, quizás pueda usar pantaloncillos sobre estas weáscomo una persona normal. Vamos que al final la voy a tener que vestir como si fuese una barbie... -**

A Rainbow no le gustaba para nada la idea de usar esa ropa, y a mi tampoco me atraía mucho que se paseara con eso puesto para arriba y para abajo, sin embargo ambos sabíamos que era necesario para su comodidad.

Quería haberle podido hacer ingeniería inversa a la cosa que había traído Dash de Equestria para saber como funcionaba y que diferencia tenía con las toallitas normales de acá en la Tierra, pero la pegaso ya se había desasido de ella. Lo único que sabía era que eran desechables, igual que las que tiene ahora Rainbow en su habitación.

Entré a la habitación de Rainbow Dash a por una toallita. Como era de esperar, encontré el empaque destruido y las toallitas femeninas amontonadas en lo que quedaba de el. Recogí una y la coloqué en su lugar asegurándome de que no se asomara por el hueco para la cola. Volví a la mesa y recorté un poco mas porque me sobraba espacio.

**_-"Al final tendré que ayudarla a poner la cola dentro..."_ –** Pensé incomodo refiriéndome al agujero.

Claro, ella podría intentarlo sola, pero cabía la posibilidad de que no lo lograra, entonces tendría que ser yo el que la ayude con la cola.

Terminé de arreglar todo y llamé a Rainbow Dash, quien aún intentaba hacerse una cama de nubes. Ambos estábamos algo cansados, la tarde no ayudaba a levantarme el ánimo, estaba demasiado tranquila y me daban unas tremendas ganas de dormir. Quizás por eso Dash quería su cama de nubes.

La pegaso celeste bajó del cielo y me miró enarcando la ceja para preguntarme si estaba lista su ropa. Asentí y ella se fue para dentro de la casa. Le ofrecí la prenda intima y ella se la llevo a su habitación.

Salió mas rápido que antes, parece que el tiempo que estuvo en su habitación antes de irse de nuevo a por las nubes, lo había usado para practicar el vestirse. Esta vez se lo puso casi entero, había pillado para qué era el hueco, e intentó meter su cola por ahí, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Estaba empezando a enojarse cuando me acerqué a ella. Me miró de reojo y retrocedió. Le señalé que se calmara y ella me veía así como: "¡Si hombre, los cojones!".

**-Yo, ayudar, tú. –** Le dije señalándole la cola y haciendo señas de cómo le iba a ayudar metiendo la cola en el agujero y luego una ademán para decir "y ya está".

La pegaso miró hacia los lados muy indecisa, apretó los dientes y luego de unos segundos pisoteó el suelo con fuerza repetidas veces cerrando sus ojos para finalmente quedarse quieta en su sitio. Dijo algo en equestriano con la voz quebrada y luego apartó la mirada para no verme. Creí que eso significaba un "si, me jode tener que hacer esto, pero está bien".

De nuevo, la misma sensación de cuando le preguntaba si estaba embarazada, solo que esto era mil veces mas incómodo. Era más vergonzoso para ella que para mí, claro estaba, pues con ese orgullo que ella tenía se podían llenar todos los recipientes del planeta, el océano mismo, y aún faltaría más.

Me acerqué por un costado para no correr el riesgo de ponerla nerviosa y que me diese una patada e hice el procedimiento lo más rápido que pude. Tomé la base de su cola con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha levantaba un poco la ropa interior. La pegaso desplegó un poco las alas y tembló un poco como queriendo escapar corriendo pero se contuvo. Empujé la base de su cola por debajo de la elástica y logré pasarla por el agujero; luego empecé a alar suavemente el resto de la cola desde la base para que pasara en su totalidad y no quedara ni un pelo fuera. Al final estaba todo listo, la pegaso aún tenía su respiración agitada. La ropa interior se ajustó sola en su sitio al terminar de pasar la cola, así que me alejé de ella lo más rápido que pude. No había sido tan difícil, fue como si ayudara una chica a meter una cola de caballo (irónicamente) por el agujero de una gorra. Solo faltaba ver si ella se sentía cómoda o no.

Cuando me alejé, la pegaso no volteó a verme. Mas roja y avergonzada no podía haberse quedado. Sus alas estaban bien pegadas a su cuerpo así que no vale mal pensar nada, "pudo haberse reprimi-" he dicho que no y es no, puta madre...

**-¿Está... bien? –** Le pregunté un poco apenado por el estado en el que la había dejado a la pobre.

Ella movió sus patas traseras flexionándolas y estirándolas un poco para luego asentir aún teniendo la vista apartada de mí.

Me relajé y decidí irme hacia afuera, dejando a Rainbow con su exagerada actuación de "he sido violada, y por un bicho raro, que ultraje". Se quedó estática en su sitio mientras yo me alejaba y salía de la casa para dejarle un rato a solas y que se moviese libremente.

Sacudí mi cabeza, respiré hondo y despejé mi mente mientras con la palma de mi mano cubría mi cara. Luego temblé de pies a cabeza y después empecé a reír sin razón aparente.

**-¿De que te ríes? **– Me pregunté a mi mismo. **– No sé jejeje. –** me contesté mientras continuaba riéndome en voz baja alejándome paso a paso de la casa para que Dash no me oyera y malinterpretase mi risa**. – Que pendejada. –** decía mientras reía cada vez mas fuerte conforme me alejaba de la casa.

Entonces me abofeteé.

**-¡Coño!... ¡Que te estés quieto ya, hombre! – **exclamé luego de golpearme.

Rainbow Dash se quedaba estática de vergüenza, y yo estaba tan incómodo que me reía de ello. Vamos que...

– **Argh, que pedo con esto, ¿acaso siempre tengo que sufrir situaciones tan incomodas de esta?, puto universo, eres un cabrón..., y la pobre Dashie, que es la que peor la debe estar pasando con estas cosas. Jajajajajaja... ¡cállate!, si es que ella es muy... nada, calla, al menos creo que ya no habrá que pasar por mas de estos momentos pendejos por ahora... Porque... ya paso todo lo que tenía que pasa ¿no? –** Hablaba solo mientras caminaba por las afueras de la casa.

Luego me fui a sentar al risco aprovechando que al sol lo había tapado una de las nubes que había atraído la pegaso. Me quedé observando el paisaje un rato para relajarme. Ya había cumplido con mis tareas y empezaba a normalizarse todo con Rainbow Dash, bueno, casi todo. Teníamos una casa funcional, comida, fuente de ingresos, ella tenía su privacidad, un cielo que explorar y un nuevo mundo para descubrir, y yo, estaba feliz. Lo único que nos faltaba, era confianza y respeto entre los dos, y confirmar nuestra amistad, ya que el único lazo que nos unía, era que compartíamos el mismo hogar. Como a un par de divorciados que no han vendido ni se han mudado de su casa.

...

Varios minutos pasaron antes de que se oyera el golpe de la puerta al abrirse por una pegaso.

**_-"Habrá salido a volar, parece que al final le han quedado bien las cosas esas..."_ –** Pensé.

Pero no, empecé a escuchar a Rainbow Dash acercarse a mis espaldas.

_**-"Me va a tirar por el risco... va a doler..." –** _Pensé otra vez.

Pues no, la poni se sentó a un lado de mí con la ropa intima de color rojo que le cubría parte de los flancos puesta aún. No hice contacto visual con ella directamente, la vi moviendo mis ojos pero manteniendo la cabeza hacia el paisaje.

**-Estoy bien. Gracias... – **Dijo en tono formal luego de suspirar.

Asentí en plan "de nada".

La pegaso se quedó mirando el silencioso paisaje conmigo por un tiempo. No se ella, pero yo me sentía muy incomodo con esto, pues no había pasado nada y estábamos ahí como si algo grave hubiese sucedido.

_**-"Maldito silencio incomodo, ¡me caga!"... "si es que no hay mas nada que hacer, está todo hecho... "Pues algo tiene que faltar, no quiero quedarme aquí..." –**_ Pensaba con Dash a mi lado, de seguro en la misma situación.

**-Rainbow-**

**-¿Qué? –** Respondió al tiro, lo cual me sorprendió un poco, hasta parecía tener ganas de hablar conmigo. Bueno, aunque esto era en parte obvio, pues estábamos afuera, ella tenía un cielo alto, buen clima, algunas nubes, y aún así prefería quedarse en el suelo con el idiota de su servidor. Pero... ¿por qué?

**-¿Quieres practicar español? –** Le pregunté recordando que eso era lo que nos ocupaba durante ese tipo de tardes aburridas.

**-Hummm... No. –** Respondió algo pensativa**. – Yo... quiero... tú... –**Dijo intentando completar su frase pero aún así emocionándome por la bonita frase que había formado**. – Equestria. –** Concluyó su oración haciendo que yo suspirara decepcionado.

**-¿Eh? –** dije esto con la intención de que se explicara mejor.

**-Tú... aprender...por... no... de... si... de… Equestria... –** Dijo intentando organizar sus palabras.

Comprendí que quería enseñarme acerca de Equestria. Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Que hice?, quizás esa halla sido la razón por la cual se quedó a mi lado todo ese rato. Estaba Intentando buscar las palabras para comunicarme que quería mostrarme su mundo.

**-Está bien. –** Respondí aceptando su oferta.

No podía rechazarla, aunque me pareciera extraño que decidiera enseñarme justo ahora sobre Equestria, no le iba a decir que no, puesto que se supone que no sé nada y que es la primera vez que se interesa por enseñarme alguna cosa acerca de ella. Empezaba a abrirse y no se lo iba a impedir.

Entramos a la casa, tomamos algunos papeles y pasé la tarde redescubriendo Equestria, pero esta vez desde el punto de vista de la pegaso Rainbow Dash. Me presentó a sus amigas, a Spike, a la princesa Celestia, Luna, los wonderbolts, y en este grupo en particular, no se enfocó mucho en explicarme sobre Soarin, si dio indicios para que yo sospechase que algo pasaba con el, pero no le pregunté, sería extraño y jodería la hermosa platica que estábamos teniendo acerca de su mundo. Me explicó lo de las nubes e incluso me mostró como las manejaba en el cielo de sobre nuestra casa, aunque bueno, en realidad no me enseñó mucho, ya que nuestras nubes son distintas a las que ella conoce. Fue una tarde muy interesante, que también ayudó a Rainbow para ampliar su vocabulario español, con como por ejemplo aquellas palabras que explicaban las acciones de sus amigas y sus personalidades. Al ver algunas de las similitudes de nuestros mundos, Dash empezó a dibujar cosas que conocía de equestria en su diccionario para que luego yo le dijera como se llaman en la Tierra. Pero sin duda, lo mas interesante de toda la tarde, fue que me enteré de un montón de cosas nuevas acerca de Equestria, y pude deducir que la Rainbow Dash que tenía en ese momento frente a mí, era mayor a la que la serie nos mostraba, pues una de sus amigas (twilight) ya se había casado (por embarazo, pobrecilla) y otra (applejack) estaba planeando su boda, y había fundado una empresa, adivinen como se llamaba... sip, Apple, muy original. Pinkie pie, por lo que me mostró Dash, seguía siendo un espíritu libre y alegre que basaba su felicidad en la de los demás. Rarity, finalmente abrió una tienda en Canterlot y ahora estaba saliendo con spike (quien al parecer se había mudado a casa de Rarity porque twilight le pidió que se buscara la vida o algo así). Fluttershy, aún solterona, no había encontrado al príncipe azul de los huevos. Al igual que nuestra servidora, Rainbow Dash, quien se había convertido en capitana de los wonderbolts, después de que Spitfire decidiera retirarse, pocos meses antes de el accidente que había traído a Rainbow a la tierra. Accidente del cual, ella no sabía mucho. Solo especificó que había hecho un sonic rainboom y a los pocos segundos todo se puso extraño y se estrelló contra un árbol.

Y pues nada, Ponyville reconstruida y ampliada por la "ingeniera capitalista" Applebloom con el apoyo económico de su hermana Applejack; Twilight la ahora princesa alicornio, dominando Equestria como la mandataria más joven hasta ahora. Gracias a ella la tecnología en Equestria aumentó y se diversificó a juzgar por los dibujos que Rainbow hizo de Ponyville. También habló sobre como algunos dragones jóvenes se habían unido a ponis inteligentes como Twilight para la construcción de nuevos aparatos prestando sus garras (las cuales rainbow comparó con mis manos) y aportando nuevos conocimientos tanto sobre su especie como del mundo exterior y la misma Equestria. En fin, que todo progresaba muy bien por como me lo contaba Rainbow Dash.

Yo estaba mas que maravillado por todas las nuevas actualizaciones que recibía acerca de Equestria, no hacía falta que fingiera emoción mientras ella me contaba todo. De hecho en algún momento me vio extraño porque (además de tener una sonrisa nivel cocaína) casi me dio un puto infarto al enterarme de que twilight se había convertido en alicornio. Quería preguntarle mil weás, pero no podía explicar mi curiosidad ni disimular mi tic en el ojo así que me aguanté para evitar levantar sospechas. Si lograba dormir esa noche, sería un milagro de cuatro pares de cojones.

¿Por qué renunció spitfire? ¿Por qué twilight es princesa? ¿Alicornio? ¿WTF? ¿Qué pasó con las otra CMC's? ¿Qué es de la vida de zecora? ¿Cuántos avances ha habido en Equestria? ¿Qué es de la vida de Celestia y Luna? ¿Se jubilaron? ¿Murieron? ¿Qué hay de Cadance? ¿Spike conoció a sus padres? ¿Cuál sería exactamente la razón por la cual twilight lo echó de casa? ¿o estaban en el palacio? ¿Los Dragones tienen un reino? ¿Por qué eran salvajes? ¿Dónde está Bigmac? ¿Murió? ¿Se volvió gay? ¿Y Se casó con braeburn y huyeron a Manehattan? ¿Pinkie se buscó la vida fuera de la tienda de cupcakes y ahora tiene una casa a donde puede llevarse a los tíos? ¿Con quien se casó Twilgiht? ¿Dónde estaba Shining armor para decir ¡El es malvado!? ¿Applejack? ¿Una empresaria adinerada? ¿Los Apples ahora son capitalistas todos? ¿El marido de Jacky habrá tenido algo que ver con eso? ¿Habrán firmado la separación de bienes? ¿Qué tan vieja es Rainbow? ¿Qué puta madre pasó con soarin? Todas esas dudas y muchas otras más atormentaban mi mente en ese momento.

Así que, al caer la noche, luego de hablar con Rainbow sobre muchas otras cosas que me dan flojera contarles ahora, cenamos algunas frutas, hice un nota mental de que debía comprar mas hojas de papel, y luego me metí a la habitación a intentar dormirme temprano. Rainbow Dash prefirió quedarse viendo televisión. Me solidaricé con ella y le desbloqueé los canales de televisión a excepción de Discovery kids. Al principio la poni no le dio importancia a estos canales, pero en cuanto pilló un ring de boxeo en la tele se quedó ahí mirando como se entraban a coñazos. Regresé a mi habitación e intenté dormir a pesar de algunos vítores que hacía la pegaso mientras poco a poco comprendía las reglas del boxeo.

...

No sé cuando, pero el ruido de la tele y los gritos e la pegaso desaparecieron permitiéndome dormir en paz... por un momento sentí raro no oír a Rainbow Dash roncar, pero luego lo ignoré.

_**-Quizás solo era uno de los efectos de la pasta dental, ja, parece que al final Mazz tenía razón. La ha dejado ella sólita, estoy orgulloso. –** _Pensé antes de ponerme a dormir.

Ahhh... esa fatídica noche. Creí que todo estaba bien. Creí que lo peor había pasado. Creí que el día siguiente, sería tranquilo como había dicho Mazz. Hasta que oí ese grito. Ese grito lleno de pánico y terror desgarrador. Si tan solo en lugar de tomar mi espada y abrir la puerta de la habitación, hubiese salido por la ventana corriendo sin mirar a atrás. Pero no, fui un tonto, salí de mi habitación y allí estaba. La escena más aterradora que he visto en toda mi puta vida. Solo recordar lo que sentí en ese momento me hace temblar de miedo ahora, años después. Tenía mi espada en mano, preparado para enfrentarme a cualquier cosa, pero lo que se encontraba en la sala, me superaba demasiado. No supe como podía mantenerme de pié.

Rainbow Dash estaba... flotando en medio de la sala con... una cara bien pálida, parecía haber visto un fantasma. La luz que nos iluminaba, era la de la computadora. De alguna manera, logró encenderla, mover el mouse, accesar a internet y encontrarse a si misma, en no muy buenas fachas... y si, me refiero a que encontró porno de ella en internet. No sabía como, y no dejaba de preguntármelo, pero ya había valido verga todo.

La valentía y decisión con la que salí de mi habitación, habían hecho las maletas dejándome una nota en el refrigerador que decía "Fuimos a hacer la compra al súper mercado, se nos acabaron los huevos". Mis piernas no respondían, mi cara estaba congelada en una expresión de desconcierto y terror. Lo único que se escuchaba era el batir de alas de la pegaso. La cual pronto empezó a girar su cabeza hacia mí. Sus ojos derritieron mi cara y enseguida me eché a correr, dándole razones a la pegaso para perseguirme y sacarme los sesos. Correr en ese momento, no era tan solo un acto de cobardía, si no que también era, para ella, una confirmación de mi culpabilidad. Agoté la vía diplomática más rápido que ella cuando nos conocimos.

Al salir corriendo de la casa cerré la puerta trasera con fuerza y me fui hacia el bosque para ocultarme. Mi cerebro me decía que no iba a funcionar. Y tenía razón. Solo estaba retrasando lo inevitable.

Estaba oculto tras un árbol cuando oigo que la puerta se abre de golpe y luego oigo unas pezuñas caer con fuerza en el suelo. Después se oyen los pesados pazos llenos de ira y rencor avanzar lentamente por la tierra. Repentinamente los pasos se detienen, creía que estaba buscándome a los alrededores con su vista. Ya era muy tarde para empezar a correr. Sus oídos me captarían y sería mi fin. Solo podía quedarme detrás del árbol, rogando porque no me encontrara.

**-¡Funciona, mierda, FUNCIONA!** –le gritaba mudo a mi mano desnuda (sin guante) para que produjera electricidad.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que los nervios bloqueaban mis poderes, mi mente estaba hecha un lío, necesitaba calmarme para generar electricidad de manera decente. Así que no tuve éxito. No tenía salida. Empecé a sentirme sofocado por el temor y la ansiedad. Quería salir corriendo cuando una gran ráfaga de viento pasa sobre mí erizándome la piel y activando el movimiento de mis piernas, las cuales me hicieron tropezar por el miedo, y para cuando me levanté a seguir corriendo me topé con una sonrisa macabra de una despeinada, sudorosa y MUY cabreada Rainbow Dash. Su rostro estaba desfigurado por la ira y la luz blanca, junto con los arboles obscuros y esqueléticos, era para que me diera un puto infarto.

**-¡TE ENCONTRÉ! –** Exclamó con una voz susurrante de psicópata moviendo con violencia su mandíbula mientras batía con mucha fuerza sus alas y dejaba escapar una risa de la misma naturaleza que su voz.

.

.

.

…Con- "¡NO SEAS CABRON!"- ¡tinuará! "¡Mierda!, ¡me cag'un'dio!".

* * *

><p>Y así acaba el capi :v! "Me cago en tu ma- como te llegues a tardas dos meses para entregar el nuevo, voy a recoger firmas para crucifcarte", Pues vénganse po weón os estoy esperando vo a tardar lo que me haga falta n lo dice la constitución!, "Todos tenemos derecho a subir capítulos nuevos cuando queramos", el articulo -268 :C, "Meh, la constitución no dice eso", ¿ah si?, ¿has leído la constitución? ¿si? ¿verdad que no? Listo, que eres muy listo, ahora anda, busca la constitución y lea el articulo -268 cúltase con conocimiento. "deja de inventar palabras", Nuvur n!<p>

Pues ya :I Aquí, un dibujo que hice del final de este capítulo: [Link pendiente porque aún no termino el dibujo xD]

Y aquí un link del soundtrack que inspiró el final (?): youtube watch?v= HdXzlV-t8dw

Y por último, esto debería haber sido el final del cpaitulo 5 xDDD, sep, los capítulos 6, 7, 8, 9 y 10 forman parte de la idea original de lo que debió haber sido el 5 xD, ya os dije que iba hacer muy largo y por eso lo corté ¬u¬

Bueno, si os pareció fome, aunque yo también piense un poco así, díganme por qué, que le faltó, ya que yo soy el creador y mi opinión no cuenta ¬n¬. Y si les gustó, cojonudo xD, pero también me dejan aquí comentarios acerca de eso, que no sé cuando lo hago bien o mal n. Yo nomás cumplo con los puntos claves de la historia que lleva el capítulo o.ó; y a pesar de lo que ustedes digan, yo aún creo que soy nuevo en esto y necesito mejorar ¬u¬ así que no tengan miedo de comentar :C! o le digo a Dash que ustedes la llaman lesbiana y que debe ir a matarlos a todos (o.o)

PD: Pinche fanfection (lo escribo mal porque si no no aparece nada) con sus pendejos errores de servidor, pensé que había perdido todo esto que había escrito, son las dos de la mañana iba a romper la jodida pared a golpes, menos mal que le di atrás y estaba todo escrito en su lugar... no mames que pinche susto ._.

PD2: Hosendamaru, macho, has comentado 3 días antes de que subiera el capi nuevo xD (pensé que había sido el mismo, recien hoy entro denuevo a n), espero que te guste el suspenso en el que os dejé ahora (?) jejeje saludos ^^U

PD3: Perdón si hay algunas cosas mal puestas, pero es que el editor este de fanfection me jodió y volvió corrupto el capítulo... así que, ya luego lo corrijo mejor.


	11. Capítulo 11: Haciendo el gilipollas

Ho-hola!, "¡vete a la chingada!", ah, entonces no quieres que entregue el capitulo, bueno, ya, me voy... chao; "No no no no, quédate, quédate, da tus excusas tranquilo y, y... y ya"; mu bien. Pues que el capítulo está listo desde semana santa y- "¡Lo sabía! si es que eres un cabrón, joder, ¿semana santa dice?, uhhhh que hostia tiene..."; ¿me vas a dejar terminar?, "No provoca eh, no provoca..."; pues nada, que me distraje con el tema de las elecciones en mi país y bueno, al final perdimos; "Mu bien hecho, ¡por cabrón! ¡Irresponsable! ¡Mamón!"; si si si, y bueno, pues eso, la cagá y no me daba ganas de revisionar, hasta que dije, ni madres, es corto el capi, vamos a ver si lo maquillo un poco así como hicieron con los resultados de las elecciones. Y pues mientras lo hacía dije: "Meh, esto lo subo hoy mismo, total..." ¡PAF! me quedé sin internet :I, me llegó ayer, ocho días sin internet. Avancé un poco con el capi siguiente, pero un poco, no voy a decir cuanto porque luego si me tardo me critican, aunque en realidad nunca lo hacen no se porqué, "¿y yo que?", tu no vales, tu eres yo. Entonces... Pues eso :l disculpen la tardanza.

Que puedo decir del capítulo, pues la verdad no mucho, es corto, pero deja una interrogante al final que os dejaré intentar ayudar al pobre personaje principal a resolverla ("Nadie lo va a hacer, pendejo". calla, yo se que si, yo confío en, okey no nos engañemos quizás nadie lo comente), así en plan fanfic interactivo :l, pero sin interactivo, porque estoy planeando algo, sin embargo quisiera saber: ¿vosotros que hariais?; Respecto al titulo, se llama así por una razón, y esa razón la leerán más abajo.

Pero en fin, disculpen si el capi está de media calidad, y espero que lo disfruten de todos modos ^^!

* * *

><p>…<p>

La sonrisa de Rainbow Dash empezaba moverse debido a que sus dientes le temblaban y a que su nariz se arrugaba y relajaba levemente una y otra vez. Si es que se le ponía una cara muy muy rara. Di un paso atrás intentando alargar la distancia entre ella y yo, ya que la tenía demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Pero de nuevo, cada paso que yo daba hacia atrás, ella lo daba hacia adelante, aunque en realidad ella estaba flotando, así que... bah, da igual. Hasta que quedé acorralado contra un árbol.

_**-"¡Bésale la nariz!"... "Si hombre, ¡los cojones!"... "Aguafiestas..." – **_Pensaba con la pegaso a muy pocos centímetros de mi cara.

Podía sentir su violenta respiración golpear mi rostro. No olía muy bonito que digamos. Y hablando de olor, ese día no me había bañado, y parece que Dash tampoco, porque me estaba empezando a pegar un olor a granja que... pero claro, díselo tú que huele mal a ver si hay huevos, o a ver si te deja conservarlos, mejor dicho.

Levantó su pezuña y la recogió velozmente hacia atrás dejando en claro que quería romperme el rostro. Cuando escuché ese pequeño sonido de garganta que indicaba que Dash se había movido, fue como acción y reacción, me aparté al tiro de un salto para luego escuchar el tremendo golpe que le acertó al árbol. Pude escuchar las hojas sacudirse violentamente por el impacto, pobre Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash esta vez si que estaba encabronada, esto no se iba a arreglar ni con toda la comida del mundo. Aunque lo que a mi más me importaba en ese momento era salir con vida de allí, ya luego planearía como solucionarlo.

Corrí. Corrí como mujer con problemas de consumismo hacia las ofertas. Como Dash hacia la comida. Como cualquier persona hacia su cosa favorita en el mundo. Solo que... a diferencia de todos ellos, mi cosa favorita en el mundo, era de lo que yo estaba huyendo para salvar mi pellejo.

Todo estaba completamente obscuro, no sabía donde pisaba ni por donde corría, de milagro no me estampé contra un árbol. Entonces recordé que de nada servía correr, pues con cada paso que daba hacía ruido, mi sigilo se había reducido a cero, como cada vez que quieres guardar silencio para que alguien no te pille comiendo de noche. Pues nada, decidí irme hacia la parte trasera de la casa, mientras escuchaba los aleteos violentos de dash yendo de una dirección a otra intentando localizarme, esperando a que yo diera un paso en falso que le revelase mi ubicación. Fui lo más silencioso que pude y por suerte encontré el claro donde estaba la casa. Me paré en medio e hice lo único que podía hacer.

**-¡RAINBOW! –** Grité intentando llamar la atención de la pegaso.

Mi plan era que, no lo sé, creí que, si la enfrentaba, quizás podría haber... a quien engaño, fui un imbécil, en el momento que salí huyendo por la puerta la cagué. Al menos le dejaría desahogarse partiéndome la madre, al ver que tenía los cojones suficientes para enfrentarla, creí que quizás me dejaría explicarle o me dejaría vivir. "Nos estás narrando la historia, sabemos que sobreviviste no seas pendejo", pero no la cagues, ¿por qué la cagas?, "Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de cagarla", jódete. En fin, la pegaso me vio, yo la vi, "Era de noche, ¿como la vas a ver? No seas fantasma", puta madre contigo, venías calladito los últimos capítulos ¿qué mierda te pasa que te dio por hablar ahora?, "nada, que estaba en el baño", joder...

Luego de mi grito la montaña se quedó en un profundo silencio. Mire hacia los lados para ver si la percibía, y fue cuando ella me embistió. Joder como dolió.

Rodé por el suelo como si fuera un neumático. Dash frenó a mitad de camino gracias a sus alas.

Quise tomar el control pero solo logré detenerme cuando la fuerza del empuje disminuyó casi del todo. Quedé de rodillas, estaba mareado y hecho mierda de tantas vueltas pendejas por el suelo. Ya hacía mucho que no entrenaba o combatía con mis compañeros de la mansión, hacíamos una especie de torneo y nos caíamos a madrazos, al principio yo ganaba casi todos los combates y Kevin era el único que me partía la madre, para ese momento con dash, ya yo había dejado de entrenar, pero golpes, aguantaba que jode y más si tenía algún objetivo. Lástima que en ese momento no tenía claro que coño estaba haciendo allí. Me puse de pie como pude y me dirigí lentamente hacia Rainbow Dash quien se había quedado parada viéndome. La luz de la luna nos iluminaba lo suficiente para vernos el uno al otro relativamente.

**-Rainbow... tengo que... –** intenté hablar, pero vi venir un golpe bajo y no sé como, sin embargo logré desviarlo diagonalmente hacia la izquierda con la palma de mi mano dejando a Dash con el cuerpo torcido hacia donde coloqué su pezuña mientras me agachaba. **– Rainbow, tenemos que hablar... joeh, que mal sonó eso... –** Dije entre dientes luego de hacerle la petición a la pegaso de dialogar.

Ella se sorprendió un poco al ser "semi inhabilitada" por mí, pero enseguida volvió sus orejas hacia atrás y gruñó desplegando sus alas al mismo tiempo que ponía sus piernas traseras en posición de salto. Abrí los ojos con preocupación ya que la tenía justo frente a mi cara, es decir, estaba completamente en la línea de fuego. Apreté con fuerza la pezuña que tenía en mi mano y me lancé hacia la derecha haciendo que al momento de saltar, mi cuerpo actuara como una cadena de perro logrando que dash en lugar de saltar en línea recta, diera una vuelta en U y se estrellara contra el suelo. Aproveché su confusión para tomar y separarle ambas pezuñas delanteras con mis manos, sin ponérmele encima, claro está, porque esto solo empeoraría la situación.

**-Dash, ¿quieres, dejar, que, te, explique? – **Le dije pausadamente para que me entendiera.

Pero de nuevo la bestia actúo como ella misma e intentó morderme, cosa que me espantó un poco, verla tan enojada, tan falta de cordura, tan animal, era bien traumante, que les voy a decir. Me aparté un poco para evitar que me mordiera la cara, pero esto fue suficiente para que ella se librara de mí, cosa que pudo haber hecho antes de todas formas, porque era más fuerte que yo, pero en fin. Me dio una coz balanceándose sobre su lomo logrando que yo retrocediera bastante y permitiéndole ponerse de pie. Alzó vuelo y antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo, me dio un fuerte golpe impulsado por sus alas en el estomago y aprovechando la inclinación hacia delante de mi cabeza, dio una patada a lo yaqui chan que me mandó de cara al suelo.

Débilmente di la vuelta y ella enseguida me golpeó el pecho presionándolo fuertemente. Luego empezó a decir cosas en equestriano en un tono muy serio, luego una pregunta, y otra, y oí su voz quebrarse en un gritó bastante fuerte que no sé si lo había dicho en su idioma porque... su voz... ay cabrón.

Tomé una bocanada de aire intentando recuperar el aliento.

**-Yo... No... No lo hice... –** Alcancé a decir mientras intentaba zafarme de la presión que ejercía su pezuña en mi pecho.

Pero al escucharme, ella quitó su pezuña de mi pecho para volver y golpearme debajo de las costillas. Al momento de golpearme gritó otra cosa en equestriano. A pesar de entender lo que yo dije, no me creyó. Ese momento, era cuando todas aquellas situaciones incomodas, se juntaban en la cabeza de Dash y me hacían ver como un depravado sexual que siempre estuvo tras ella. Ya no tenía opción, salvo esperar que no me asesinara. "Lo cual no hizo, porque estás hablando aho-" ¡que te calles, coño! Le arruinas la historia a la gente, "¿cual gente?", pues esa... que... ¡silencio dije!, "Meh".

Se puso sobre mí y continuó gritando mientras me daba aletazos en la cara una y otra vez hasta que la oí despegar hacia el cielo. Cuando abrí los ojos vi que venía en picada hacia mí. Me aparté lo más rápido que me permitió el cuerpo y logré esquivar ese gran golpe de gracia que me quería a asestar. Volvió a intentarlo varias veces mientras seguía gritándome cosas y yo ahí ya no sabía que coño hacer, me estaba jodiendo, tenía el torso hecho mierda por los golpes de sus "musculosas patas" y la cara me ardía mas que el carajo por sus bofetadas de pegaso. Ya no podía explicarle nada porque la diferencia de idiomas aún nos distanciaba y no me permitía convencerla de mi inocencia, aunque, supongo que aún si hablara perfectamente mi idioma, ella igual preferiría ignorarme y asesinarme.

**-Dash, pero, Dash, tranquila, ¡no te vuelvas loca!, ¡Ay cabrón, Rainbow! ¡Mierda!, ¡no me mames Dash, cálmate!, ¡No me chingue la amistad, Rainbow María!, ¡Ay la hostia con la pájara esta! –** Mascullaba cada vez que esquivaba uno de sus ataques de halcón.

Logré ponerme de pié mientras ella estaba en tierra recuperándose la recién fallida embestida, pero no duré mucho pues enseguida Rainbow Dash se impulsó hacia mí y me derribó con una patada. Luego al yo sentarme, aprovechó y me cayó a madrazo limpio con sus pezuñas en mi pobre cara. Hasta que me dio una bofetada con su ala mandándome a rodar hacia la izquierda. Y allí acabó todo. Estaba hecho mierda en el suelo, y cuando levanté la mirada para buscarla con mi vista. Cuando la encontré se empezó a alejar de mí dando pasos hacia a atrás negando con su cabeza mientras decía cosas en equestriano con una voz muy diferente a la que había estado usando antes. Esta era muy quebradiza. Por un pequeño instante, gracias a la luz de la luna, pude ver antes de que se diese vuelta, que sus ojos brillaron de una forma un tanto irregular.

Levanté mi mano en dirección a ella para pedirle que se detuviera pero se fue trotando hacia dentro de la casa. Toqué mi pecho y me di cuenta de que mi camisa estaba mojada, y no era sudor. Entonces recordé que dash se había colado sobre mí a "aletearme", y lo entendí. De mi boca no pudo salir ni una palabra. Estaba hecho mierda tanto física como psicológicamente. ¿Acababa de hacer llorar a Rainbow Dash?, Había que echarle huevos, o ser un completo idiota, como yo... ¿Qué habrá hecho soarin?

Me quedé tumbado en el suelo. Me sentía realmente impotente al pensar que, en ese mismo momento, ella se había metido en su cama, debajo de la sábana a intentar olvidar todo lo que había vivido conmigo. Porque estaba seguro que se sentía traicionada, con rabia, como una tonta por haber confiado en mí, pues ese mismo día nos habíamos acercado. Ella me dio un pase para entrar en su vida, y el internet de mierda me lo arrebató, se limpió el culo con el y luego lo rompió en pedazos.

**-No tenemos la culpa... ¡Fue el puto internet de mierda que le caga a todo mundo!... Aayayayayayaayay. –** Exclamé para mi mismo, intentando calmarme, pero me dolía la cara.

Me sentía culpable de algún modo. Pero es que, ella no tenía que darse cuenta de la serie hasta que un día dentro de mucho tiempo la viera por la tele y me formara un problema para luego huir de casa indignada, entonces yo la buscaría y nos encontraríamos en un bosque mientras la lluvia cae a nuestro alrededor, yo le pediría perdón y todo bacán. Pero no, esa fue otra mentira del internet. Debía arreglarlo, pero, ¿como?, No tenía idea, así que hice lo único que sabía hacer. Cagarla más...

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, logré ponerme de pié, decidido a hacer el tonto. Cojeé hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, por donde había entrado Dash hace unos momentos. Me dolía hasta el alma, pero eso no evitaba que yo fuera estúpido.

**-Dashie... Mi amor, discutamos esto de una manera mas calmada, por favor, no te cierres. **– Le decía a dash a través de la puerta apoyándome del marco de la misma. **– Dashie porfa no me dejes solo, que yo te quiero, que yo te adoro ~.** – canté tantito.

Rainbow gritó al principio con un tono desgarrado, pero luego se aclaró la garganta y gritó con voz firme, de seguro una grosería con un "¡vete de aquí, déjame sola, cabrón de mierda, tu puta madre, chingados, ojala te envenene la CIA (okey eso no)!" de por medio.

**-Pero, pero, mi cielo, no actúes así, ¡piensa en los niños! Les estás creando un trauma, como diría Flutter, relaaax hermana, bueno no, ella no es una hippie, no se ha demostrado, pero, joder, ¡Perdóname, Dashie! –** Exclamé y luego tosí un poco retorciéndome por el dolor en mi abdomen. Me estaba riendo... ya se, ya se, no era el momento para bromas, pero así soy yo, que le vamos a hacer.

La pegasini volvió a gritarme un montón de cosas. Si yo hubiese sabido alemán, le hubiese gritado en ese idioma para confundirla y así ganar la guerra.

Toqué la puerta. No se si era mi espíritu suicida o simplemente estaba siendo masoquista. Quizás ambas, pero en fin.

**-¡Ábreme la puerta! ¡Esta casa también es mía, joder, yo la encontré! –** Reclamé mi derecho a una vivienda digna**. –Joder mi cara... –** Me quejé en voz baja mientras me sobaba un poco el rostro.

La poni, de un color celeste para mi ahora invisible debido a la obscuridad y suciedad (porque como ya os dije, no se había bañado), abrió la puerta de manera violenta, y luego, en lugar de asesinarme, me besó, okey no, jajajajaja, me empujó bien cabrón hacia afuera con sus pezuñas delanteras y luego cerró la puerta, nuevamente, de manera violenta. Después la oí gritarme en equestriano, seguro estaba diciéndome que me fuera, que ya se encargaría ella de cuidar a los niños.

**-¡Hostia terrible! –** Exclamé en tono de susurro porque el aliento no me alcanzaba para gritar como me lo pedía el cuerpo.

Luego de calmar mis retorcijones de dolor, volvía ponerme de pie, con dos cojones, fui hacia la puerta y la embestí con el hombro, solo quería hacer ruido, no tumbarla. Entonces ¡Pum! Le di.

**-¡Aaaaaaaahhh! ¡Déjame entrar!, ¡Yo quiero sacar mis cosas, carajo! **–Grité utilizando el poco aliento que había recuperado.

Ella de nuevo me gritó y reclamó y preguntó y se respondió ella misma, haciendo malas imitaciones de mi voz en su idioma. No pos muy vieja no había de ser, porque era de un infantil...; Y si, ya sé que pobrecita, estaba jodida y yo, pos metiendo el dedo en la yaga.

**-Rainbow, si me vas a echar de casa déjame una sábana o algo, no seas mala. Con la de cosas que hemos vivido juntos y ahora, por una tontería, tú... –** Le decía en tono melancólico a la pegaso mientras estaba recostado de la puerta.

Entonces escucho el sonido de hojas de papel rompiéndose junto con el de algunos gruñidos y respiraciones que producían sonidos agudos. Dash estaba rompiendo uno de los pilares que sostenían nuestra "amistad", si es que alguna vez la hubo. ¿Por qué yo estaba haciendo todo esto?, ¿Por qué en lugar de alejarme y dejarla sola, decidí hacer el idiota insistiéndole?, ¿Por qué avivé el fuego? ¿Cuál era mi plan? Aún no lo sabía, estaba riendo a la vez que sufría por no saber como iba a recuperar a Dash. La situación me resultaba tan surrealista, que me hacía gracia. Yo, discutiendo con una pegaso que está enojada porque vio porno de ella en internet. Yo no tenía la culpa de nada, y eso me servía un poco para mantenerme de pié esa noche teniendo la consciencia relativamente limpia.

-Dash, no lleves esto al extremo, no exageres. Trabajé mucho para hacerte ese diccionario con todo el amor del mundo, he puesto parte de mi corazón en trazar planes para ayudarte a sobrevivir aquí en este planeta, por favor no destroces... –

En ese momento se escuchó un cristal romperse.

_**-"¡Mierda, se va a suicidar con un pedazo de vidrio!" –**_ Pensé.

Luego se escucharon golpes que parecían dar contra plástico.

**-¡HOSTIAS, MI ORDENADOR! –**Grité en tono de susurro, la pequeña Dashie ahora sí que había dado en el clavo**. – ¡Dash, no, para!, ¡Perdón! ¡Coño, perdóname! ¡ fui un imbécil! ¡cálmate! Pero, ¡no! ¡Aaaah! ¡Para, coño, para! ¡Me cago en! ¡Detente! ¡No sabes lo que haces!, ¡Rainbooow! – **Mis ruegos eran como echarle gasolina al fuego, pues la cabronaza de la pegaso empezaba a golpear cada vez más y más fuerte el ordenador y luego escuché como le daba un último golpe y caía, al parecer, fuera de la casa. Con esto ella me estaba diciendo, "ahora sufre, ve a ver como destruí tu aparato del diablo, hijo puta".

Yo siempre obediente, cojeé hasta el costado derecho de la casa y vi un trasto con forma irregular, parecía una roca en medio de la montaña, pero al acercarme más y agacharme, pude percatarme de que era mi monitor. Suspiré de alivio.

**-Menos mal que es tonta... –** Me dije para mi mismo en voz baja.

Parece que creyó que el monitor, era el que hacía funcionar la computadora. Si había ordenadores en Equestria, de seguro Dash se quedó en la vieja escuela, o fueron un invento que a Dash no le llamó la atención, cosa que no me explico. Aunque, si Twilight hizo su prototipo (suponiendo que fue ella la que lo ideó) enfocándose en fines estrictamente educativos, se entiende claramente que a dash se la sople. Y en ese momento que vivíamos juntos, hizo que pasara de serle indiferente al aparato, a odiarlo compulsivamente. Lo bueno es que gracias a su ignorancia, mi computadora se salvó, y solo me restó actuar enfado, que igual sentía un poco, para que ella creyera que había cumplido su objetivo, es decir, destrozar el ordenador y joderme la vida, y así lograr que no se metiera con el CPU.

-Eres... ¡Eres un monstruo!, ¡Bicho, que eres un bicho! – Le exclamé en el tono más fuerte que pude.

Ella me estaba mirando por la ventana. Lo sé porque sus ojos brillaban un poco con la luz de la luna. Luego bufó y cerró la ventana. Dio un portazo, de seguro con la puerta de su habitación, y luego todo quedó en silencio.

-Bueno, y así es como se apacigua una bestia. –Decía en tono calmado y un tanto sarcástico mientras me ponía de pié nuevamente y levantaba el dedo índice en plan "elemental". – Ahí está Mazz, te he hecho caso, la he dejado ganar. – Dije cansado mientras me dirigía cojeando con una mano en el estomago hacia el borde de la montaña, en frente de la casa, frente a la ventana de la habitación de Rainbow Dash.

Sip, parece que al final si salen un poco las cuentas. Le estaba haciendo caso al consejo de Mazz, de manera inconsciente. Dejarla ganar. Recibiendo la golpiza, oponiendo resistencia pesar de que sabía que no serviría de nada, levantándome para que me tumbara al suelo nuevamente, recibiendo sus gritos, reclamos e insultos alentándola con mis palabras y tonterías a gritarme una y otra vez, haciéndome el afligido, fingiendo mi derrota, planeando mi victoria de una forma idiota. Me di cuenta del por qué del todo lo que había hecho. Yo solo quería que Dash se sintiera bien, feliz de haberme madreado y gritado, que pudiera dormir esa noche, que en lugar de planear mi asesinato o pensar en lo hijo puta que soy, usara parte de su tiempo para reflexionar en frío un poco sobre el asunto, pues lo anterior dicho, ya me lo había comunicado verbal y físicamente. Dejarla ganar. Visto desde mi punto de reflexión actual (para ese entonces), podría llegar a ser más profundo de lo que parecía. Lástima que no lo era.

Llegué al risco, y me acosté, con algo de dificultad, pero logré acomodarme.

-Esto me va a doler mañana seguro... – Decía en voz baja refiriéndome a al dolor tanto físico como psicológico, mientras me ponía a mirar las estrellas.

Decidí peinarme un poco. Y cuando mi mano pasó por mi cara, fue cuando me di cuenta. Yo también estaba llorando.

-Joder con los sentimientos, son unos pendejos... – Suspiré y luego empecé a quitarme la chaqueta para usarla de manta.

No limpié mis lágrimas, porque sería para mí como negar mis sentimientos por esa pelea, por la ruptura prematura de mi amistad con Rainbow Dash.

-En todo caso... a quien esos madrazos no le saquen unas lágrimas, es un maldito verraco. – Dije sin actitud mientras me acomodaba un poco más para dormir.

Era una noche calurosa en comparación a la última vez que había tratado de dormir sobre la montaña. Cerré los ojos y solo pude ver a una Rainbow Dash llorando de la rabia mientras se encerraba en su habitación. Fue cuando me asaltó una duda. ¿Por qué llorar?, es decir, eso de la regla 34 de internet aplicada en ella, es algo suficiente para cabrearla, pero, ¿hacerla llorar?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso hay algo más?, ¿otro factor que no tomé en cuenta, y que por dicho factor, Dash volvió líquidos sus sentimientos?, ¿Acaso si me consideraba su amigo?, ¿Confiaba en mí?, ¿ De qué manera?, ¿De alguna forma habrá sentido que traicioné su confianza?, posiblemente, pues nada le duele más a una persona leal, que el hecho de que la traicionen. Esa tarde me había abierto una pequeña ventana hacia su corazón, la cual se cerró por completo esa noche debido al puto Bill Gates y su internet de mierda. Pero, si lo analizamos bien, ¿qué tenían que ver la porno de ella, y la traición, es decir, cuanta confianza me había dado Rainbow Dash? Hasta ese momento, nunca pareció interesarse por mí o mis cosas, y ella ya de por sí me había tachado de pervertido. Yo seguía sin entender nada del porqué el cabreo masivo con llanto de por medio, tendría que meterme en su cabeza para saber que onda, pues no parecía ella, fue... se volvió loca, más de lo normal. Me había desvelado pensando en todo esto. Así que hice lo que hace todo moribundo. ¿Parodiar una canción?

- Me dejaste el mundo de cabeza, y un grito en mi tímpano, que anunciaba con toda certeza que esta vez, se te acabó el amor...; Me dejaste un pero y un ¿por qué? Unos cuantos insultos y un adiós, una duda flotando en mi cabeza, y la promesa, de no dejarme entrar...; Lo que siento lo guardo en mi cabeza, por si un día decides, razonar; Meh, de seguro ahora está hinchándose de pasta dental, solo para desobedecerme... . -

Al final el sueño me ganó y me dormí, esperando un mejor amanecer. Idiota...

Mientras tanto en el espacio...

**-Aaaw pobrecito. –** Dice Venus

**- Hey, deja que América duerma, no mames. –** Le reclama la Tierra a Venus.

**-¿Que te pasó tierra?, antes eras chévere. –**

**-Vete a orbitar y déjame en paz. –**

**-Bueh, ¿Qué pasa mi pinche mercurio ¡Qué pasa!? –**

-Pues nada aquí, girando un poco... planeando como me los voy a cargar a todos cuando mi órbita se extienda y pueda darle su madriza al maricón de marte... –

**-¿Eh? –**

**-Nada nada, aquí pensando que pedo con el Plutón, lo extraño al wey. –**

**-Gaaaaaaaayyyy. –** Gritó Marte.

**-¡A callar, maldito chavista! – **respondió Mercurio.

**-Eso que we, no soy rojo, soy naranja intenso, tan intenso, como mi pasión por el universo... –**

**-Intenso dice... ¡Vete a ver esa protuberancia de mierda que tienes en la cabeza! –**

**-Que es una montaña, coño. –**

**-Me da igual, es lo mismo, te queda horroroso. –**

**-Ala, ya ha hablado el experto en moda espacial planetaria. –**

**-asdgfsadjfsadgfsahjh, ¡Júpiter! –**

**-¿Qué? –** respondió Júpiter al llamado de parte de mercurio.

**-El próximo asteroide se lo desvías a este, por listo. –**

**-A mi no me metan en sus estupideces. Ahora tengo una tormenta en mi estomago que me está jodiendo. Uaarghh. –** Dice Júpiter quejándose de su clima interno.

Mientras tanto Denébola...

**-Siento una perturbación en el equilibro del universo... alguien le ha puesto mi nombre a una secta, o a un personaje ficticio de una historia romántica escrita por un profesor de física... –**

Volviendo al sistema solar, marte y mercurio seguían discutiendo...

**-¡A que te reviento! –**Gritó el planeta mas cercano al sol.

**-Ven entonces, te estoy esperando. –** responde Marte.

Mientras tanto plutón, en la soledad del aislamiento...

**-Soy bien darks... –** [inserte Plutón orbitando con lentes obscuros]

Saturno...

-Que pedo con mi anillo, desde cuando está tan ondulado, puta madre. –

**-Hace raaaato we, cuando estabas durmiendo, el Júpiter estaba presumiendo su campo gravitatorio y por webón se le estrellaron unos asteroides, cuyos restos pasaron por tu anillo y lo desmadraron. –** Explicó Urano. -** Me sorprende que hayas tardado tanto para darte cuenta de eso... – **Agregó.

-**Pero, pero será maricón...; ¡HEH! ¡JUPITER! –**Gritó Saturno.

**-¡Saturno! ¿¡Qué pasa, tronco!?** – Respondió Júpiter en plan buena onda.

**-Nada de que pasa tronco, que me fregaste el anillo por andar con tus mariconerías, que campo gravitatorio ni que mierda, ¡gordo, que estás gordo! –** Reclamó Saturno.

**-Puta oh, Urano, pero para que hablas, esto fue votado en junta, coño. –**

**-¿Que junta, de que hablas? –**

**-Y yo que sé, el que narra, que está chalado. –**

Oigan oigan oigan conmigo no se metan, que les pego un asteirodizaso, y los jodo a todos.

-**Buuuuuuuuuuuu. –**

Ya está, Hercólubus, ¡Chíngate la tierra!

**-Woh woh woh, ¿A mí por qué? –**

¡Porque así lo dicen nuestros astros mayas!

**-¡Ah!, a el si le hablas, y a mí no ¿verdad? –**Reclama Venus a la Tierra.

**-Tú vete un poquito a la mierda. –**

**-Hercólubus, ven y cárgatela, por mamona. -**

**-Nah, que weba –** [Y por eso no se acabó el mundo, porque pinshi hercólubus tenía weba. Fin]

Puta madre..., bueno, ¿y tú que Neptuno?

**-Sin pedos mi pinche Jéxust, ¡Sin pedos! –**

¿Lo ven?, ¿por qué no pueden ser como Neptuno?

[Inserte "Meh" colectivo]

Culeros...

En fin, siguiendo con la historia. "Continuando", jódete...

Sentí la fría briza de la mañana, el olor a, pues a mañana que pega en las... mañanas... "No pues muy bien, señor redundancia", me cago en... Meh..., eso, que era de mañana, aproximadamente las seis de la mañana, joder que me pasa, en fin. Al abrir los ojos, de cara al paisaje que se mira desde el risco, observé todo concierta claridad, el cielo era celeste y estaba semi despejado. Demasiado tarde caí en cuenta de que Dash pudo haberme tirado por el precipicio al despertar ella primero que yo. Pero de todas formas no lo había hecho. No aún. Pues al darme la vuelta para ver si podía levantarme poniéndome boca arriba, me di cuenta de que la dichosa pegaso celeste de crin arcoíris, se encontraba a un lado de mí.

**-Ayayayay, puta madre me hizo mierda la hijue' madre. –**Me quejé del dolor y luego me quedé callado al darme cuenta de la presencia de Rainbow Dash.

No, no estaba durmiendo acurrucada a mi lado, ni nada tierno, todo lo contrario. Estaba firmemente de pié, mirándome de una manera muy severa.

No había lágrimas, ni brillos, sus ojos estaban vacíos y serios. Se le veía enojada, pero manteniendo la compostura, no como lo que pasó ayer, cuando perdió la razón, o como otros momentos en los cuales su mirada reflejaba odio y rechazo hacia mí pero con una pisca de cariño, esta vez era diferente, ella estaba decidida.

**-Rain... –** Intenté hablar pero ella frunció un poco mas el seño y arrugó mínimamente la nariz de manera amenazadora.

Capté el mensaje y detuve la producción de palabras.

_**-"¿Pero cuanto tiempo lleva ahí parada? no mames... tengo el sueño mas pesado del mundo" - **_Pensé.

Ella hizo señas con sus pezuñas. Me señaló a mí, luego a la casa. Entonces asintió. Esperó mi respuesta, la cual fui yo encogiéndome de hombros y asintiendo al igual que ella.

Creí que me estaba perdonando...

**-Bien. –** Dijo en tono serio, afirmando que me dejaría regresar a casa.

Después volvió a hacer señas. Me señaló nuevamente, y luego se puso la pezuña en el pecho. Negó con la cabeza.

**-Está bien, solo amigos... –** Nuevamente soy yo siendo un iluso...creí que se estaba negando a tener una "Relación" mas allá de la amistad conmigo, que es lo que podría haber pensado que yo quería luego de ver esas imágenes de ella en internet que creyó que yo había hecho.

**-¡No, tu yo no amigos! –** Gritó a modo de sentencia.

¿Oyeron eso? Es el inaudible sonido de un corazón que muere atravesado por una lanza con una leyenda que dice "Cruda Realidad". Me hizo mierda, que les puedo decir...

Tragué saliva y la vi a los ojos. Yo tenía ganas de llorar, no les voy a mentir, me dolió mucho lo que dijo. Sin embargo ella, a pesar de que en su rostro se notaba que sabía bien lo que había dicho y que a ella también le dolía en lo más recóndito de su corazón, aún seguía decidida y firme. Desvié mi mirada, respiré hondo para contener mis lágrimas, volteé nuevamente hacia ella con una cara seria, asentí una vez y extendí mi mano para aceptar su trato. El cual era, "Compartiremos una casa, pero solo eso".

Ella vio mi mano despectivamente y luego retrocedió negando con su cabeza para luego voltearse e irse hacia la casa. Aún llevaba la ropa interior de color rojo puesta. Fue lo único de mí con lo que decidió quedarse.

Suspiré mientras me sentaba, aún sentía mucho dolor físico, pero eso nuevamente me valió una mierda. Vi al suelo junto a mí, y encontré allí, el primer dibujo que hizo Rainbow el día que nos conocimos para decidir quien le enseñaría a quien a hablar su idioma, al cual yo me agregué ese mismo día para solicitar su amistad, roto por la mitad.

_**-"Puto cliché de mierda... joder, igual duele, puta madre..." –**_ Pensé.

La noche anterior, lo que hice fue cagarla disque haciéndole caso a los consejos del friki amoroso.

Ahora en mi cabeza quedaban dos preguntas, una era: "¿Por qué Rainbow Dash tomó esta decisión tan drástica?", y la otra, la más importante y la que mas me atormentaba en ese momento, era...

_**-"¿Cómo voy a arreglar esto?" – **_Pensé mientras sostenía ambas mitades del dibujo en mis manos.

.

.

.

**... Continuará.**

* * *

><p>¿Vosotros que hariais?, Yo no la hubiese cagado, como lo hiciste tú"; no me importa, os dejo esa reflexión. "¿cual?", pues esa. "Esa no es una reflexión, es una pregunta"; vale verga. "No, no vale verga, confundes a tu público"; ay si tu, muy influyente que soy. "Ñeh"<p>

Pues ya está. Espero que os halla gustado, no me boten el refresco en el piso, no, ¡que no!, ahora me limpias el suelo, búsquese el coleto. muy bien. Adiós... =.=...

Un saludo cordial de mi parte, y de dash, ammm... ¡oye dashie! ... ¡que le des un saludo a la gente!... :I... bueno, un gesto obsceno por parte de Rainbow Dash, y hasta la próxima entrega. Chao chao!


	12. Capítulo 12: La apatía es aburrida

¡Holiiiii!

...

¿holi? ... "¡MATENLO!", vale vale vale, perdón, perdón, me disculpo mucho :I mucho mucho mucho muchooooo ~ "Y una mierda", está bien, me retrasé un poquito; "¡¿UN POQUITO?!", Bien, un chingo, que igual y se queda corto, pero no mamen, o sea, no mamo yo, pero, coño, no se que deciros, pero, vergas,e s que me distraigo mucho ;n; im so fakin sorry ;n; encima es mu largo y me daba paja revisionar ;n; y me cuesta escribir y calzar y los chistes qliaos T.T todo mu dificil y al final la insertidumbre de si estará bien o no y nadie comenta pa decirme nada y T-T encima lo tengo que revisar bien pa que no esté mal y no haya contradicciones o cosas raras y las cosas no se pendejearan y dsfdasfdsadsafdsa en fin que es lío Dx escribir es un lío :C, al menos para mi, es el primer fic que escribo, no me esperaba que le gustara a la gente y xD pos no sé, aquí está, bien justificado porque son un chingo de paginas, vamos, las equivalentes a los tres meses que me tardado, es como si hubiese escrito una página por día :I, ashi que no me la hagan de wey Dx ... espera no... las paginas solo cubren dos meses DX dshfgsadfh en fin, nada, eso, que... bueno, lalalalalalalala... son las tres y media de la mañana y tengo sueño y no se que escribir, ahora solo les pido por favor, consideración y ... que coño digo, solo, los que han estado esperando por el capi, que pues lean, no se preocupen por leer esta mierda que pongo al inicio porque bueno ahorita mínimo no tiene sentido, pero ya luego quizás lo rehaga y pues tenga mas sentido y mis disculpas publicas estén mejor organizadas y etcétera.

¿Qué los voy a decir del capitulo? es el mas fucking largo que he escrito, no le gana ni dios, y asi se va a quedar, o sea, como el mas largo, porque no tengo pensado escribir otro de la misma o mayor densidad, porque me cuesta un huevo revisionar y corregir después, y es por eso que llegamos al siguiente punto, no sé, si estarán de acuerdo en que deje de mamarla tanto narrando toda mierda, porque está mas que claro que he narrado día por día como si fuese un diario, aunque esto es como un temporada, porque si algo os puedo adelantar es que ya en aproxidamente dos capítulos, habrá un digamos, cambio de temporada, donde habrá mas skip times y esas cosas, esto es porque ya llevo un año escribiendo el fic, y aun no voy ni a la mitad, y ya tengo planeado escribir otro, pero no lo quiero escribir antes de temrinar este, entonces, puedo terminar este (que lo haré, pero no se en cuanto tiempo) y comenzar con el otro mientras continuo haciendo algunos one shot en plan ovas sobre este fic (el cual ya habré terminado) usando el tiempo e historias que no narré para ahorrar tiempo a la hora de escribir. No se si me explico, pero bueno, no sé, ¿os parece?, digo, ahora podría escribir un promedio de ocho mil palabras o menos por capitulo, así lo escribiría y subiría mas seguido sin preocuparme mucho por como acabe, por esa es otra, busco un final bueno, que está bien, pero tardo un huevo en encontrarlo (ya que el que quería aún está muy lejos, por ejemplo en este capítulo, por webón se me alargó y aún así no terminé donde quería xD) y por eso tardo en subir el capítulo. Entonces, esa es la propuesta, de escribir menos para actualizar mas seguido o hacer skip times o que os aguantáis y me dejáis escribir a mi bola. No sé, ustedes dirán (si es que dicen, porque mucho que leen pero nada que comentan) yo no tengo problema en cuanto a adaptarme se refiere, ustedes son los que esperan (porque yo ya tengo el fic terminado en mi cabeza xD).

Y pues eso, que es largo y posiblemente un poquito aburrido en algunas partes, pero sería de esperar de un capi tan largo. Espero que puedan leerlo y que les resulte mas fácil que a mi terminarlo. Ahora si, ¡OS RETO A LEERLO EN MENOS DE UNA HORA, SIN ABURRIRSE, A VER SI TIENEN HUEVOS! X_x.

[[[Cualquier cosa dicha sobre mi personaje en este episodio está sujeta a cambios al igual que algunos parrafos del capítulo. Los errores en el escrito pueden ser comunicados a través de un mensaje privado, no hay problema, al contrario, lo apreciaría un chingo, digo, mucho]]]

Bueno, dadas las respectivas advertencias, creo que ya pueden ponerse a leerlo solo quiero decirles una cosa puto el que lo lee, muahahahaha (?, okno, en fin, Gracias por esperar ;w; ¡OS LLEVO AQUÍ! *se golpea el pecho*

* * *

><p>...<p>

¿Y como coño lo iba a arreglar?, Rainbow prácticamente me había vetado de su vida. Ahora para ella yo definitivamente a sus ojos sería un simple extraño sin mas nada que hacer además de tocarle las narices y joder todo el día en su casa, porque estaba convencido de que ella reclamaría su parte. Lo peor es que tuvimos esta pelea un día después de que yo le mostrase la televisión, o sea, que me la quitaba seguro. Pensaba que me dejaría sin nada a lo que aferrarme para evitar pensar en que la perdí. Y vamos que, viéndolo así, Dash es el tipo de mujer que no querrías tener de ex. Si ya se dice que las mujeres son las más rencorosas.

La pegaso entró a casa cerrando la puerta como lo haría una persona que es persona y luego ya, no se escuchó mas nada. Quizás ya había desayunado o no lo sé. Pero a mi parecer estaba actuando como si ayer no hubiese ocurrido, como si ella no hubiese enloquecido jamás, yo no había conocido aquella faceta suya ni en fics, quizás halla alguno por allí pero, wow. En fin, dejando de lado el "salvaje mode" de Dash, no perdí la conciencia con su madriza, y eso me subió un poquito la autoestima. Pero hubiese sido mejor que yo hubiese perdido la conciencia, así no pasaba lo que pasó luego. De todas formas no sé si Dashie hubiese tomado o no la decisión de quitarme su amistad con o sin la insistidera de aquella noche.

Me tumbé en el suelo ya por completo, dejando a un lado el dibujo que Rainbow había roto. Respiré tantito para descansar y prepararme para ponerme de pie. No rompí a llorar porque estaba confundido por los motivos que tenía la pegaso para tomar esta decisión, a la vez que mi mente buscaba una solución. Se podría decir que estaba demasiado ocupado como para llorar. Y hablando de ocupaciones...

**-¡Mierda! –** Exclamé entre dientes**. – Tengo que ir a trabajar... –** Recordé mientras me llevaba las manos a la cara cerrando los ojos**. – Ayayayayay coño... coño... –** dije al sentir dolor luego de que mis manos entraran en contacto con mi rostro.

Hice una prueba y sentí cierto dolor al mover mi mandíbula, me preguntaba como se vería mi cara en ese momento, pero no había huevos para entrar a casa. No con doña apatía dentro. Bueno, sin mas, decidí realizar la difícil tarea que era ponerme de pié. Mientras lo hacía, utilizaba una de las anestesias más baratas que la naturaleza nos puede otorgar. Las groserías. De alguna manera hacían que no me doliera tanto. Y ahí estaba, de pié, frente a la casa. Di la vuelta, y me hice la siguiente pregunta...

**-¿Entrar a la casa y estar con una Rainbow Dash con un encabronamiento controlado y actitud cínica?, o ir a la Mansión con mis amigos de toda la vida que siempre me perdonan sin importar cuantas tonterías haga. –** Miré el paisaje y me quedé pensando.

Tardé unos cuantos segundos hasta que una pequeña piedra golpeó mi cabeza y calló al suelo cerca de mí. Miré a mi alrededor y no vi a Rainbow Dash, y al ver la piedra, noté que tenía un papel. La recogí y desaté el papel atado con un hilo. Era una nota.

**-Tú puedes... –** Leí en voz baja lo que decía el papel.

Definitivamente Dash no me la arrojó. Pensé Mazz, pero a esta hora, a juzgar por el cielo, el aún seguiría roncando en su habitación. Ninguno de los otros sabía por donde estaba yo, y si lo hubiesen sabido, de seguro habrían invadido la casa para recuperar sus cosas y/o molestar a Rainbow Dash mientras no estoy.

Fuese quien fuese, me estaba dando ánimos, lo cual funcionó un poquito, pero a la vez me puso paranoico y un tanto nervioso porque... alguien estaba por allí, sabía que la ubicación de mi casa con Rainbow Dash desde quien sabe cuando, pero, parecía no querer quitármela ni interferir en nuestras cosas. En fin, luego de ver un rato hacia los lados buscando a alguien oculto, decido relajarme un poquito y pensar en mi siguiente movimiento. Si entraba a la casa, Dash podría aprovechar y atacarme con su indiferencia o hacerse a la que no le intereso, así que decidí rodear la casa e irme hacia debajo de la montaña, a la carretera, para esperar a que pase el auto de Mazz e irme a trabajar. Así no caería en su vil juego.

Pensaba que lo que ella quería en ese momento era que yo me arrastrara suplicando su perdón para no dármelo de todas formas, y yo no le daría ese gusto. A ser cabrones pueden jugar dos. Me dolía el abdomen, pero le seguí hasta abajo, hasta unos arboles y monte largo que me cubrían un poco si me agachaba. Y allí decidí esperar al auto de Mazzotta.

-**A ver si el cabronazo tiene otro consejito para esto... –** Dije un tanto sarcástico.

Era temprano, iba a tomar un tiempo en pasar Mazz con el auto. Y ahí me puse a pensar en regresar y enfrentarme a Dash, comer algo aunque sea, cepillarme los dientes, bañarme... cada minuto que pasaba hacía que se tornara más tentadora la idea de volver a casa.

**-Que no, que no voy a volver, ¿para que? ¿Para que me maltrate?, pues no, prefiero esperar a que se le pase... no se le va pasar... –** Conversaba conmigo mismo agachado entre al pasto y los árboles.** - Deja el pesimismo coño... a ver y ¿como se puede ser positivo en este momento?... ni siquiera hemos ido a casa ver si está bien, deberíamos ir... ¿para que? Eso solo servirá para saciar sus ganas de... ¿de que a ver?, ¿de no hablarnos?, jódete un poco, ella nos necesita ahora mas que nunca... pero que chorradas dices, ¿necesitarnos como para qué? Si más bien nos echó, seguro que solo nos admitió en casa para que le cocinemos y le abramos la ducha... pues no sé, ya se le pasará y debemos estar allí con ella, ¿como mierda pretendes que esto se arregle si hacemos como si no nos importara?... también es verdad, que tontería... pues ya está, tenemos que regresar y... ¿Y qué?... ¿Disculparnos? No sé... a ver ¿y disculparnos como para qué? si lo primero que hará es ignorarnos y pasar olimpicamente de nosotros...Pues que lo haga, sin pedos, ella tiene que aprender que con el orgullo no llega a ninguna parte... ¿y eso que tiene que ver ahora?, wey, está enojada porque... Ya sé porqué está enojada... ¿entonces?... No sé, dejemos que actúe como ella quiera, ya se le pasará... Que es la reina del rencor, si te lo estoy diciendo... Me cago en tu puta vida. –** Exclamo entre dientes mientras me pongo de pié**. – Que te den, voy a comer y Dash que haga lo que le de la gana, yo tengo hambre, coño, y encima tengo que bañarme, y lavarme los dientes, ya me ha quedado sabor raro en la boca, por tu culpa, verga nojoda carajo. –** decía algo enojado conmigo mismo mientras me ponía en marcha hacia casa.

Mi determinación a subir bajaba gradualmente conforme me acercaba a la cima de la montaña.

**-Ya está, entra, a ver si hay huevos. –** Me dije a mi mismo al llegar frente a la parte trasera de la casa. – Ahí v**oy po weón, ya estoy yendo. –**

Empecé a caminar en línea recta hacia la puerta. Llegué. Respiré hondo, y puse mi mano sobre la perilla.

**-Yo puedo, ojo de tigre... –** Dije en voz baja para mí mismo.

Giré la perilla y abrí la puerta.

No hay Rainbow Dash en ninguna parte. Suspiré aliviado pensando que se había ido a volar por allí.

**-Joder, de la que me he salvado. –** Dije en un tono muy relajado y luego estiré los brazos**. – Ahora a ver como me dejó la cara la hija de... –** Decía mientras abría la puerta del baño, pero algo me detuvo el paso para poder salir del baño.

Al principio me espanté totalmente porque pensé que la había cagado nuevamente, pero Rainbow iba de salida, así que nada de que preocuparse. Sin embargo, quedé un tanto perplejo al ver a la pegaso cargando la ropa interior color roja con su boca mientras llevaba puesta encima una manta enrollada en su cuerpo cual toga que la cubría desde el pecho, hasta la punta de la cola. Me aparto para darle paso a la señorita mientras observo su fingida seriedad y muy aparente vergüenza ocasionada por el hecho de que yo la viese con eso puesto. Ella se fue, y sin decir palabra se metió en su habitación. Solo me lanza una mirada despectiva de gato para vigilarme, haciendo que yo disimulara y dejara de verla en su elegante traje.

Quedé parado allí, un tanto pensativo. Abrí la boca para decir algo mientras levantaba mi dedo índice, pero luego de un segundo la cerré y puse una poker face. Bueno, esa era otra opción para cubrirla, pero vamos... Se había quitado la ropa interior, de seguro fue a orinar o que se yo y no supo como ponérsela de nuevo, después de todo ya había quedado descartado el pedírmelo a mí después del incidente de la noche anterior.

**-Así que ahora tenemos a una Rainbow Dash griega. Pues muy bien. –** Decía mientras entraba al baño**. – Al menos espero que esa sea su sábana la que-AAAaaaaa... que chinga… ¿eh? –** exclamé en tono de susurro para no llamar la atención de Dash, pero descubrí algo raro en mi cara, además de estar dañada, estaba... ¿vendada?

Me miré en el espejo que coloqué en el baño el día que nos mudamos dentro de la casa y descubro que en efecto, tengo una venda en la frente y algunas curitas en los cachetes. Aún notaba las marcas dejadas por las pezuñas de Rainbow Dash, pero el daño a mi rostro pasó a segundo plano por la siguiente pregunta, ¿quien me vendó?, me lavo la cara con sumo cuidado intentando evitar mojar las vendas y lastimarme, luego salí un tanto curioso del baño.

**-"¿Habrá sido el wey misterioso detrás de la nota?, o quizás..." –** Pensé mientras salía del baño, y luego vi a cierta pegaso bufar un poco frustrada mientras salía de su habitación.

No tendría sentido, ella me provocó el daño, y no parecía de las que se apiadaban del enemigo. Aún así le di el beneficio de la duda.

**-Yo también te quiero... loca. –** Dije en voz baja mientras la veía mirar televisión sentada en el sofá moviendo sus orejitas.

Entré al baño y me quité las vendas para ducharme. El agua estaba bien pinche fría, pero los huevos, igual me bañé rápido porque iba contra el reloj.

Me sequé, salí de la ducha y cuando me vi en el espejo para ponerme de nuevo las vendas, joder tremendo golpe me dio la hija de puta en la cabeza, lo vi y yo como siempre de pendejo, fui y lo toqué. Hostia que dolor. Pues nada, tenía algunos rasguños en la cara quizás por las veces que dash me mando a rodar por el suelo lleno de rocas. En fin, no le di mas vueltas al asunto y me coloqué las vendas de nuevo. Aproveché y me miré las rodillas, tenía algunos raspones pero nada grave. Y menos mal, porque esa noche dormí en la tierra y pues, no sé, quizás se me hubiesen podido infectar. Valla que tenía el sueño pesado, vamos que Dash pudo haberme violado esa noche y yo ni me hubiese enterado. "Hummmm", es hipotético, maldito enfermo.

Salí del baño y me fui a mi habitación, no me sorprendió mucho, el hecho de que Rainbow Dash hubiese llevado mi ropa hasta allí, la sacó de la bolsa de suministros que estaba en su habitación, de seguro para que yo no tuviera excusas para entrar a su habitación, sin embargo aun había cosas mías que estaban dentro. Luego de vestirme fui por algunas frutas para después irme a ver si el Mazz tenía el auto listo fuera de la mansión. Porque encima recordé que era allá donde debía verlo, y no en la carretera como lo planeaba hacer en un principio. Ahora saben lo confundido que estaba por el asunto de Dashie. La cual parecía no querer salir del sofá para ir a volar y ejercitar un poco sus alas. Bueno, eso, o quizás esperaba a que yo me fuera para poder sacarse esa "toga" que se hizo con sábanas y poder pasearse desnuda por la casa y el cielo sin preocuparse porque yo la vea.

Es curioso, los papeles que le oí romper la noche anterior, no estaban por ninguna parte, ni siquiera los había echado a la basura. Pensé que los había quemado. En cuanto al CPU, pareció haber sido violentamente desconectado de la toma de corriente; no tenía abolladuras graves, sin embargo estaba volcado en el suelo sobre un montón de cables. Decidí hacer como si nada para no llamar la atención de la equina del mal y que esta no se fijase en mi unidad central de procesamiento, al menos por ahora.

Tomé algunas frutas, las metí en una pequeña bolsa de la tienda de ropa interior que dejé en el mesón el día anterior, bebí agua, y luego me fui en dirección a la salida de enfrente.

**-Rainbow Dash. –** Dije en tono de saludo formal mientras me iba.

**-Jex... –** Respondió ella siguiéndome el juego.

**-Que tengas un buen día. –** Me despido, cierro la puerta, y ella no dice nada.

Suspiré y me fui en dirección a la mansión lo más rápido que pude, ya que creí, iba tarde.

Estuve mirando hacia todos lados para ver si lograba captar al que me seguía, si es que me seguía. Luego de un rato me relajé tantito y empecé a pensar en como arreglar las cosas con Rainbow Dash. Hasta que por fin llegué a donde estaba el auto de Mazz. Y ahí estaba el, dormido sobre el maletero del auto.

**-Oye, Mazzo... wey... –** Le decía al friki durmiente**. – ¡Que te despiertes, coño! –** Le grité mientras lo mecía con violencia.

**-¡Que pedo Kevin cúbreme me cago en la puta madre lolface no-jutsu! –** Gritó Mazz mientras despertaba agitando los brazos como loco y se ponía en guardia con los dedos en forma de cruz.

**-¿Qué jutsu, de que hablas? –** le pregunté con algo de desconcierto en tono un tanto mamón y despectivo.

-**¿Eh? –**Masculló confundido mientras miraba desconcertado hacia los lados y se frotaba los ojos.

**-Ahora que lo pienso, deberías empezar a buscarte otra frase para anunciar tus técnicas porque, bueno, ya el rollo naruto está mal visto... sabes, ya se fue a la mierda... pues todo. –** Le comenté un tanto pensativo.** – Y también búscate otras señas, bueno, al cabex le queda tantito, porque pues… es un ninja y... –**

Mazz se aclaró un poco la garganta y me interrumpió.

**-Perdón es que... –** dijo y luego suspiró apoyándose del maletero del auto**. – Ayer nos salió una madre por allá en el inframundo y tuvimos que ir a partirle la madre a un cabrón que se quería venir para acá y ya sabes, rentar un apartamento en nueva york para actuar en broadway. No espera esa es la trama de una peli que vi ayer, joder, a ver que fue lo que... – **Intentó recordar para qué había ido al pinchi "inframundo" cuando de repente...

**-¡¿Mazz?! –** Gritó cierto emo cabrón mientras se acercaba.

Salte del susto a ocultarme en un costado del auto.

**-Que que que amm, hola, ¿Qué... qué onda? –** Preguntó nervioso el friki olvidadizo.

Solo pude observar por debajo del auto como se acercaban a paso lento esos tenis negros con blanco que en repetidas ocasiones me habían golpeado.

**-Que onda contigo. Acabas de llamarme. ¿Pasó algo? –**

**-Si, una hemorroide pero está bajo control. –** Desvarió el pobre friki soñoliento.

El emo cabrón suspiró mientras reía un poco.

**-Maceta. –** Como le dice Kevin a Mazz de vez en cuando**. – Ya sé que Jéxust no está, pero eso no significa que alguien tenga que sustituirlo en sus estupideces. –** Dijo refiriéndose a la ida de olla de Mazzotta.

**-Meh. –** Dijo este.

**-Por cierto, ¿no ha aparecido muerto por ahí?, ya sabes, ¿atropellado por un autobús, una bici, o unos patines?, Aunque a decir verdad, quizás la poni lo mate, no se necesita siquiera ser un humano para llegar a odiar a ese engendro y querer asesinarlo a sangre fría. –** Dijo en tono irónico.

**-No, no ha aparecido muerto, al menos yo no he visto buitres rondando en ningún sitio. Y además, nos robó ayer, ¿como puede estar muerto? –**

**-Ja, apuesto a que fue la poni quien nos robó la comida. Jéxust no tiene los cojones para venir a robar dos veces aquí. –** Dijo seguro de sus palabras.

**-¿Entonces si crees que es la poni de la serie? –** Preguntó Mazz.

-Quizás si, quizás no –

**-Hombre, para venir a robar tendría que tener algo de inteligencia ¿no crees?... –**

**-Más inteligencia que Jéxust claro que ha de tener. –**

**-Lo que quieras, pero ayer si que nos hizo falta. –**

**-Claro, los chivos expiatorios siempre ayudan a hacer más fácil una estrategia. –**

**-¿Y lo de la poni qué? –** Insistió Mazz.

**-A la poni que se la folle un burro. Le echamos porque no podía quedarse en la Mansión, así que, sea real, o sea de mentira, ahora es problema de Jéxust, espero que lo mate. Lo único que voy a lamentar, es no haber podido ser yo el autor de ese asesinato. Y pensándolo bien, es una pena que el pobre idiota ni siquiera de joven pueda dejar un bonito cadáver. –** Dijo el emo, ahora mas cabrón que nunca, antes de despedirse de Mazz con la excusa de que debía prepararse para irse el a trabajar.

Mazz y yo nos quedamos en nuestras posiciones durante unos veinte segundos para asegurar que el emo no volvería a salir.

**-Sube al auto...-** Dijo Mazzotta en tono de susurro al pasar a mi lado.

**-No quiero, tengo miedo. –**

**-¡Que subas, coño! –** Gritó entre dientes.

Abrió la puerta y entró al auto. Asustado, trepé la puerta del asiento de atrás y logré entrar yo también. Enseguida Mazz pisó el acelerador y salimos disparados del lugar.

-**¿Que ocurre? –** Preguntó Mazz al oír un quejido de mi parte.

**-Digamos que... no te volveré a hacer caso en mi puta vida cuando me des un consejo respecto a Dash. –** Le digo acomodándome la venda en la cabeza.

**-¿Consejo? Cual consej- ¡AY LA CONCHA DE LA LORA! –** Grita de repente el Friki argentino girando el volante causando que el auto se mesa bien cabrón.

**-¡Qué qué qué, ¿qué pasa?! –** Pregunto alertado por sus gritos mientras reviso cielo y tierra en busca de Kevin o de Dash.

**-¿Ella te lo hizo? –** Pregunta boquiabierto volteando a verme.

**-¡¿Pero qué te pasa, maldito enfermo?! –**

**-Me refería a tu cara, pendejo. -**

**-Ah... pues si, esto es obra de ella. –**

**-No me jodas. ¿Que coño le hiciste ahora? –**

**-Antes de eso, ¿Qué coño hablamos ayer sobre mirar la puta calle? –**

Entonces se volteó y siguió conduciendo.

-**Bien bien, ahora cuenta. –**

**-Joder. Pues, que... descubrió porno de ella en internet. –** Confesé un poco apenado.

**-... –** Mazz no respondió.

Pasaron y pasaron los segundos...

**-¡Joder di algo! –** Exclamé.

**-Jajajajaajsdasjkjasdjdaksjdsaajajaja. –** Empezó a descojonarse el cabronazo.

**-Y encima se ríe, si es que es para matarle. ¡Cabrón!** – dije mientras le daba golpes en el hombro.

No podía ahorcarle, el era el que conducía.

Y continuó descojonándose por un rato.

**-Jajajaja, y tú, ahí, jajajajaja el propio pringao jajajjajajajajaja puta madre jajajajajaja, marissco y mira como te dejó la cara, no me la calo jajaajajaajajajaja. –**

**-Si si ya sé que el Dei te enseñó a hablar venezolano, pero no me jodas. –** Le decía mientras me cruzaba de brazos y me recostaba en el asiento de atrás.

**-Ya, jajajaja, si es que te ha puesto una muy buena madriza, sutil pero notoria. ¿Quieres que te de algo para el moretón en el ojo?, y a saber si tendrás o no el tabique roto, que hay veces que uno no se entera hasta que lo revisan. –** Dijo mientras calmaba sus risas.

Suspiré y empecé a pensar en lo que pasó con Dash. En como la había cagado haciendo el tonto la noche anterior, no era tiempo de bromear y yo, yo es que fui, y creo sigo siendo un imbécil. No sé bien que estaba pasando por mi cabeza para ponerme "cómico". Tal vez intentaba evadir el dolor, la tristeza y la culpa, con humor. Estaba realmente arrepentido en ese momento de no haber tratado la situación como debía. Me venía una idea tras otra de lo que pude haber hecho.

**-Oye, parame bola que me caigo. –** Dijo Mazz sacándome de mis pensamientos.

**-¿Eh?**

**-Que si quieres tratamiento médico. –**

**-Nah, estoy bien... –** Dije en tono desanimado bajando la mirada.

**-Pero no te me deprimas, mijo. Que iba todo muy bien. –**

**-Tú lo has dicho, iba. –**

**-Joder... –**

**-Lo he estropeado todo y ya no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo arreglarlo. –**

**-Pero la tendrás. –**

**-Bah. –**

**-Ay wey... Jex, si algo he aprendido de las tonterías que cometes, es que a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces no sepas lo que haces, eso que hiciste te juega a favor de una manera extraordinaria. Quizás ese sea tu "poder especial". –**

**-Mames. –** Dije riendo un poco.

**-Hablo enserio. Cada paso que das hacia atrás es como si tomases impulso para pegar un gran salto hacia adelante. Aunque, esto no aplica a aquella vez que te cargaste la Xbox intentando actuar como generador eléctrico cuando se fue la luz, ni la vez que te creíste plomero y nos dejaste sin agua una semana… tampoco esa otra vez que llamaste la atención de aquel cocodrilo en la selva para ver si te regalaba una camisa, y la vez que intentaste pilotar el avión después de que lo secuestraran los rusos aquellos. O cuando te tomaste por error el éxtasis que encontraste en la calle pensando que era una menta. Y la vez que... –**

**-Que si que si que ya entendí, la he cagado muchas veces. –**

**-Pero a veces te funciona para mejorar las situaciones a futuro. –**

**-Vale. ¿Y de verdad crees que esta sea una de esas ocasiones especiales? –**

**-Pues no sé, al tiempo hay que darle tiempo. Pero hay otra forma de apresurar las cosas... –**

**-Que me debo disculpar, vamos... –**

**-También. Pero, ¿que tan cabreada está? –**

**-¿Que no has visto mi cara? –**

**-Ya, pero ya se habrá enfriado la situación, ¿no? –**

**-Hombre, la que se ha enfriado es ella. Ya no me quiere ni como amigo ni como nada, creo que solo me deja vivir a su lado porque a fin de cuentas yo me quedé sin casa por intentar ayudarla. –**

**-Hmmmm, ¿o sea que se está distanciando de ti? –**

**-Más o menos... –**

**-Tsss… pues la cosa va a estar difícil, porque, me dijiste que era rencorosa ¿no? –**

**-Yep. –**

**-Entonces tendrás que currártelo para que te perdone o vuelva a confiar en ti. –**

**-Vamos, que debo disculparme por algo que no hice. –**

**-Ella no lo sabe, y no creo que te crea si se lo dices. En todo caso yo esperaría un rato antes de intentar algo. –**

**-Bueh, pero es que la tengo que ver todos los días y... la tensión es insoportable, si antes me costaba hablar con ella, ahora mas. –**

**-Pues no sé, aliviana un poco la tensión. –**

**-¿Como? –**

**-Yoooo no sé nada... dijiste que lo harías a tu modo, pues hágalo a su modo. –**

**-Oh vamos. –**

**-Tú la conoces más que yo, intenta ablandarla un poco. –**

**-Vale, ya veré que hago... –**

**-Oye, ¿y vas a ir a trabajar así? –**

**-¿Por qué no? –**

**-Pues porque tienes la cara hecha un desastre, a la amiga de Brenda no le va a gustar. –**

**-Joder, esa tía... –**

**-kjajajaja. –**

**-Vale, creo que mejor me quedo en casa con... joder. Si es que no tengo donde ir para estar en paz. –**

**-Meeh, quédate en casa y descansa un rato. No creo que Dash te cause problemas, ¿o si? –**

**-Está muy tranquila. Bueno, está enojada, pero es un enojo frío y apático. –**

**-Vale, entonces ve. Que un seguridad con la cara estropeada y vendada con el pelo largo no es muy buena idea que digamos, igual piensan que eres un vago que se ha colado a la tienda. –** Dijo Mazz mientras detenía el auto y colocaba un disco en la radio.

**-Intentaré no arruinar mas las cosas. Aunque, bueno, creo que no puedo empeorar más la situación de lo que ya está. –** Decía mientras bajaba del auto.

**-No te subestimes, Jex. –** Señala y luego le pone play a la radio.

**-Buah, ya veremos... –**

**-Solo te recomiendo hacer una cosa... –** Decía mientras se inclinaba hacia la radio.

**-¿Que? –**

Y el cabronazo le sube el volumen a la canción y suena.

_~Si te he fallado te pido perdón, de la única forma que sé ~_

**-¿¡Serás cabrón!? –**

**-Pfjajajaja. –** Reía mientras ponía el auto en marcha. – ¡Buena suerte con tu señora! –

**-¡Vete un poquito a la mierda! –**

**-Kjajajajaja. –** Continuó descojonándose mientras se alejaba.

**-Será subnormal el tío... –** Dije entre dientes mientras me vuelvía hacia la montaña.

**-JEEEeeex ~ -** Me llamó una voz un tanto familiar.

**-¿Cabex? –**

**-¿Donde estás weón?. –** Preguntó alegre.

**_-"Quizás esté borracho". –_**Pensé.

**-Os tengo un regalo a ti y a tu pega- ¡puta madre quien sembró este árbol!... ¡Golpe al árbol-no jutsu! –** Exclamó luego de aparentemente haberse dado contra algún árbol.

Su voz provenía del interior del bosque. A pesar de que parecía estar atontado (el señor ninja golpeándose contra un árbol por despistado, algo debe andar mal en su cabeza...) no sonaba borracho, y tampoco mareado. Estaría sobrio y cuerdo, pero seguía siendo xcabex así que no era de extrañar que dijera e hiciera tonteras.

**_-"Ha dicho que tenía un regalo... ¿que será?"... "Deja deja que luego es una trampa"... "Es cabex, ¿que daño podría hacer? Es un buen amigo"... "También es verdad. Pero creo que es mejor no arriesgarse"... –_**Razono si acercarme o huir para que no me encuentre.

**-¡Ven aquí que puedo sentir tu ki! –** Empieza a desvariar.** – Está bien, ¡no vengas!, lo dejo por aquí en ammm emmmm ¡Eureka! ¡Una pluma mística del pájaro azul! –** exclamó, tal parece encontró una pluma de Rainbow Dash.** – ¡Se fue para allá! ¡gogogogogogo! –**Gritaba mientras se le oía saltar y correr por el bosque alejándose de mi posición.

Me acerqué cauteloso hacia el lugar de donde provenía su voz y solo encontré un árbol aboyado y arbustos alborotados.

**-Bueno... esto es extraño. ¿Para qué me busca y que cojones era ese regalo? –** Me pregunté en voz baja y luego decidí ignorarlo e irme hacia la casa cuidando de que cabex no me estuviese siguiendo.

Aunque de por sí era difícil saber cuando está o no cerca cuando quiere ser sigiloso. Había mejorado tanto que podía atrapar ardillas antes de que estas se diesen cuenta. Por suerte cabex no estaba siendo sigiloso o me lo hubiese topado por sorpresa. Me alejé tantito del bosque para poder ubicar la montaña donde estaba la casa y luego escuchando atentamente a mis alrededores cualquier sonido que indicara peligro ninja.

...

Después de un tiempo, logré llegar hasta el claro sobre la montaña.

**-Espero que cabex se rinda y no siga buscando... –** Decía en voz baja mientras me acercaba a la puerta trasera de la casa.** – Lo último que necesito es que aparezca por aquí y se arme una pelea con Dash. Aunque estoy muy seguro que el le gana a en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... ja, eso seguro le bajaría el nivel de arrogancia que tiene. – Razoné con cara de "not bad". -** Ojala pudiera ser yo quien le muestre quien manda... –

Abrí la puerta y vi la cola de Dashie asomarse por un extremo del sofá y la tele encendida. Me acerqué disimuladamente para que no creyera que fui a verla directamente. Y al llegar a ella, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente acostada de lado en el sofá abrazando y en ocasiones mordiendo la esquina de una almohada. Extraño, no estaba roncando. No pude evitar que la escena me pintara una sonrisa en el rostro. Me tomé unos segundos para observarla y luego me alejé por si acaso despertaba. Devolví la fruta que llevaba en la bolsa a los gabinetes y después entré al baño para examinar mejor mis heridas en el rostro. No estaba tan mal… bueno si estaba, tenía el ojo izquierdo morado, un chichón en la frente, un cachete un poco inflamado, raspones en los brazos y la cara, moretones en el abdomen que aún me dolía un poco cuando me reía o inclinaba, y un dolor en el pecho que...

**-No hay mucho que pueda hacer. –** Dije mientras veía las vendas que me había quitado**. – Salvo esperar a que todo sane solo. – Agregué. – Pero esto me lo quito con un hielo. –** Dije con determinación refiriéndome al chichón que tenía en la frente.

Fui a la cocina y tomé un hielo del mini-refrigerador para luego ir a mi cuarto, envolverlo con una camiseta y colocármelo en la frente mientras me echaba en la cama a descansar y pensar.

**_-"¿Y si le pedimos perdón?"... "Ya lo hicimos, no funcionó":.. "Hombre, pero es que se lo pedimos muy mal, en plan ¡perdón no me rompas la pc!, pues no fue sincero"... "Tienes razón pero, igual no creo que acepte nuestras disculpas"... "Hmmmmm... ¿Entonces qué?"... "Pues no lo sé, no tengo idea de que coño se hace en este tipo de situaciones, es decir, está enojada porque encontró porno de ella en internet y cree que yo la hice, es un lío muy gordo"... "Seeehhh..."... "Tal vez si le regalamos algo..."... "¿Regalarle algo? ¿Cómo qué?"... "No lo sé"... "Hombre, tampoco es que vallamos a poder comprar su perdón":.. "Es verdad, que tontería..."… "¿Y si esperamos a que se le pase?"... "Que es muy rencorosa, no lo olvidará tan fácil"... "Vale, pero, si actuamos como si nunca hubiese pasado y le tratamos como a una reina quizás olvide su enojo en un tiempo mas reducido"... "Hmmmm... no sé, estoy seguro de que ella quiere vernos arrastrándonos y suplicándole"... "Pues nos arrastramos, cualquier cosa será mejor que tenerla enojada de por vida"... "pues en eso tienes razón, solo hay que tragarse un poco de orgullo"... "Ese es el espíritu"... "Bueno, vamos"... "¿A donde?"... "Pues a... cierto ¿a donde?"... "Yo que sé, fue tu idea"... "bien, nos quedamos aquí a descansar mientras el hielo hace su trabajo"... "Sep, joder que tengo sueño..." –_**

Suspiré y cerré los ojos mientras sostenía la camiseta con el hielo sobre mi frente. Al pasar un tiempo, la aparté y me quedé dormido.

...

Un estruendoso ruido me despertó de golpe. Pero igual me paré con toda la weba y cuidado del mundo. Intenté no lastimarme mientras me ponía de pié y salía con la boca con un sabor extraño. Habían de haber pasado algunas horas desde que me quedé dormido.

Me restregué los ojos y vi a una sorprendida, desnuda, y muy roja, Rainbow Dash con un montón de frutas a sus pezuñas. Reí un poco sin abrir la boca y ella se tapó con sus patas delanteras mientras poco a poco se agachaba para pegar su pecho contra el suelo. Luego infló sus cachetes y frunció el seño, me encogí de hombros y salí de la casa caminando.

Era obvio, pensó que me había ido y se desnudó para estar mas cómoda en casa; buscó fruta, y se le vino encima todo el contenido del gabinete. Meh, típico de Dash.

Llegué hasta el borde y di las gracias a que era una mañana un poco nublada. Al sol lo había eclipsado una nube y se sentía muy agradable el ambiente. Vi el cielo y pensé que, quizás ahora, para dashie sería imposible salir a volar conmigo mirándola, ya que no puede llevarse su toga al cielo, no es aerodinámica. Pensé en otras cosas sin importancia hasta que me doy cuenta de que no tengo nada que hacer. Que estaba completamente desocupado. Que ya no podía hacer nada. O al menos nada de lo que yo quería hacer, como socializar un poco con Dash, usar la pc, y... fue cuando me di cuenta de que tampoco hacía otra cosa mas que usar la pc y ver televisión. En ese momento me sentí mal conmigo mismo.

**-¿En qué me he convertido?... En un friki, en eso... no soy un friki, no llego ni a eso, soy, soy... un adicto al internet... sehh. –** Dije en llanto luego de conversar conmigo mismo**. – Que depresión cabrón, así, de repente... tenía que dash encabronarse para que nos diéramos cuenta, que patético ¿no?... seeeh… entonces, entonces a... no sé, hay que hacer algo... ¿Cómo qué?... Entrenar. –** Me propuse con aire nostálgico mientras me llenaba de recuerdos y ganas de lograr a ser el de antes y más.** – Vale, claro que sí. – Decía animado mientras me ponía de pié y me dirigía al bosque. – Oh espera, se me olvida... –** Dije y me detuve levantando las manos para luego entrar en la casa.

Dash estaba sentada en el sofá mirando en la tele un programa infantil con cara de "quisaweá" con la cabeza torcida hacia un lado y las orejas hacia abajo, y claro, con su toga puesta. No me prestó atención y yo seguí hasta mi habitación, cogí mi espada y me acordé de revisar el escondite de la pasta dental, todas estaban allí, me sorprendí y a la vez me alegré de que dash no haya querido seguir suicidándose. En fin, salí de casa y me dirigí al bosque con mi espada en mano.

Conforme avanzaba perdía poco a poco las ganas de ponerme a entrenar y mi mente se distraía e inconscientemente buscaba algo para evitar que yo me esforzara físicamente.

**-¡Espera!, que no he almorzado, es la comida mas importante del día, bueno, se supone que es el desayuno, pero vamos, si te levantas a las once de la mañana, tu desayuno es prácticamente tu almuerzo, lo que lo hace la comida mas importante del día?, no espera, ¿por qué el desayuno es la comida más importante del día? ¿Por qué se come temprano o es lo primero que comes luego de despertar? ... –** Me quedé pensando un rato hasta que me encogí de hombros y dije. **– Pues da igual, voy a comer, luego entreno.** – Di la media vuelta y me encaminé de regreso a casa. **– Aunque antes de entrenar tendré que reposar un ratito la comida, digo yo,... y también el factor Dashie, que uno nunca sabe que puede pasar, igual y se ha llevado toda la comida del almacén a una cueva a donde planea irse para dejarme abandonado y que me muera de hambre, ¿pues sabes lo que te digo, Dash? Que me la suda, vamos que me da igual, que yoooo ammm… pues me voy a la mansión y me... kevin me rompe las piernas y el Oka intenta hacerme tratamiento psicológico de nuevo… jdfhlsjadjsadhadsjkhkl, que mal roolloooo... –** Dije mientras recordaba aquella terapia extraña que me hizo el perro antropomórfico parlante.

"Ah, ¿que no era un perro normal?", hombre, recuerdo haberles dicho que hablaba y pensaba como ser humano, "Ya, pero has dicho antropomórfico, ¿tiene cuerpo de humano o que pedo?", pues si, su cuerpo tiene la habilidad de transformarse, metamorfosis o algo así, es un poco desagradable para la vista en algunas ocasiones pero uno se acostumbra, así como el se acostumbró al dolor que le produce el cambio de forma." ahmmm vale vale".

Me acerqué a la casita y pillé a Dash un poco estresada. Estaba con cara de impotencia mirando la parrilla apagada y puesta delante de ella con la bolsa de carbón al lado. Intenté detallar su imagen y vi que estaba un poco manchada de negro en los cascos, había una caja de fósforos al lado de uno de sus flancos y estaba sentada mirando fijamente la extraña estructura donde el mono inútil prepara comida. Alguien estuvo jugando a cocinar. Aunque aún no llegaba ni a eso, más bien estaba jugando a encender la estufa, o parrilla en este caso.

En fin, la dejé con su batalla épica contra la tecnología humana y me adentré a mi casa, a que suena bien, MI CASA. Fui a por comida luego de dejar mi espada en mi habitación, encontré muy pocas frutas dentro de los gabinetes, así que pensé que dash se había hecho con una parte de ellas, dividiendo sus frutas de las mías. Eso hasta que, después de tomar algunas y ponerlas en el mesón, abrí el mini refrigerador y encontré el resto de las frutas acumuladas dentro cual juego de tetris.

**-Joder, ¿Ahora donde fregados habrás metido el agua? –** Me pregunté en voz baja mientras exhalaba.

Es cuando me percaté de algo sumamente importante.

**-Espera un momento. ¡Puta madre si es que ya se nos acabó! –** Exclamé para mis adentros al recordar que el extraño duende mágico que hacía que las jarras de agua aparecieran llenas cada mañana en la mansión no trabajaba para mí**. – Mierda mierda mierda, me voy a morir como un pendejo todo desagüisado y con sed si no encuentro agua... –** Miré el refrigerador con frustración y preocupación. **– ¡Ya se! –** Me saqué el guante. **- ¡Funciona, mierda, funciona! –** exclamaba a mi mano desnuda para que hiciera lo mismo que antes podía hacer. Crear agua a partir del aire que me rodeaba.

Lo intenté una y otra vez pero no funcionó, recordaba todo lo que debía hacer y en lo que debía pensar, pero es igual a una persona sin actitud física queriendo hacer una barra, simplemente no podía. Lo único que hacía era emitir electricidad y hacer que el refrigerador se volviera loco.

**-Bien, vale, perdí la magia elemental, no hay pedos, no hay pedos, solamente tengo que… joder, tengo hambre, tengo sed, y ahora estoy decepcionado de mí mismo, ¿que podría ser peor? –** Pregunté a modo de llanto.

Entonces Dashie entró golpeando fuertemente la puerta de enfrente contra la pared.

**-La vida es cruel... –** Dije bajando la cabeza resignado al escuchar la respuesta a mi pregunta entrando a la casa.

Oí a la pegaso caminar hacia la cocina.

**_-"¿Ahora que hará? Un buen guiso serás ~"._**– pensé en la canción de pinkie en español latino sobre zekora al percibir la mirada de Dash clavada en mí.

Sin mediar palabras dicha pegaso me tiró al suelo

**_-"Cago en... su madre"._**** –** pensaba mientras ella me tomaba con sus patas delanteras y me arrojaba al suelo.

Cuando levanté mi brazo, lo tomó con su ala y me arrastró por la casa.

**_-"Esperen no se vallan, hay más"._**– Pensaba mientras era arrastrado por la equina del mal.

Al poco tiempo de empezar a arrastrarme, antes de salir del a casa, la pegaso dio un pequeño grito ahogado, sus alas se abrieron de golpe y me soltó el brazo para luego patearme a un lado e irse "volando" al sofá donde había olvidado su toga. Se la puso lo mas rápido que pudo, anudando con su boca los extremos de la sábana a su... ¿pecho? Y movía sus flancos para que todo callera en su sitio; luego, con una cara totalmente ruborizada, revisó sus costados para, creo yo, asegurarse de que no hubiese "piel expuesta". Luego intentó poner cara sería y se dirigió nuevamente a mí. Yo seguía en el suelo hecho un lío en cuanto a pensamientos se refería. Hasta que nuestra autoritaria amiga me dio un golpe extrañamente suave con su pezuña que me hizo volver en mí. Centré mi vista en ella, quien con la mirada baja me hizo un ademán con su cabeza para que me pusiera de pie. Lo hice y enseguida quedé de pié ella me empujó fuera de la casa. Volteé y su cara, a pesar de seguir un poco roja, había logrado recrear esa expresión de loca gruñona y mandona que la caracterizaba; se percata de que me he quedado observándola así que bufa y sale por la puerta, luego se gira y me señala con su cabeza que camine por el frente de la casa. Era demasiado obvio lo que quería, así que caminé dirigiéndome hacia la parilla que estaba a un costado de la casa. Ella me empujó para que me apresurara y caminase más rápido. Llegamos y lo primero que hizo Dash fue arrojarme la caja de fósforos a la cara. La recogí del suelo para luego ponerme a encender el jodido fuego. Dash se relajó notoriamente y ya complacida se fue directo a casa arrastrando por todo el suelo la sábana que llevaba encima.

**-Vale, no me ha permitido quedarme porque me deba un favor o sienta algo de cariño por mí, simplemente me... dejó quedarme porque... me cago en... ¡puto carbón! –** exclamé al no poder encender el carbón.** - Me dejó acá nomas para servirle de esclavo, si es que..., bien, veamos. –** Dije al ocurrírseme una idea para encender el inflamable mineral de color negro.

Me volví a sacar el guante de la mano derecha y tomé el carbón con mis dedos. Me concentré lo más que pude y mi mano empezó a emitir electricidad de una manera un poco más controlada.

**-¡Ayayayayay coñísimo de su madrísima no joda carajo! –** Grité al sentir que mis dedos se quemaban.

Luego de instintivamente llevarme los dedos a la boca para enfriarlos, vi el carbón, mi plan resultó y logré hacer que el carbón se pusiera tan rojo como lo estuvo Dashie hace algunos momentos. Me apresuré a soplarlo para hacer que el fuego se avivara, cosa un poco dificultosa de notar por el hecho de que era mediodía y la luz del sol eliminaba la de un fuego débil.

Luego de unos segundos de soplar el carbón, logré ver el fuego. Tomo otro carbón y lo pongo a su lado mientras irradio un poco más de electricidad para que el que acabo de poner se encienda más rápido.

**-Bien, esto ya está. –** Dije y luego decidí ir a por las papas y los huevos.

Cuando regresé se me ocurrió que tal vez podría utilizar mis poderes para hacer hervir el agua y así cocinar la comida sin necesidad de carbón. Experimenté, y acabé con la mano y parte del pantalón mojado con agua hirviendo. Mi mano se quemó con el agua y cuando la saqué desesperadamente, volteé la olla y me la eché encima por pendejo... y también que cuando quise tomar la olla para que no sé cayera al suelo la agarré con mis manos y pues, ya saben... se oyeron risas dentro de la casa en armonía con mis gritos de dolor.

Entré y vi a la pegaso fingiendo (o tal vez no) que yo no le importaba sentada en el sofá mirando la tele. Tomé la fruta que había puesto en el mesón y noté que me faltaba una manzana, suspiré y me fui al baño para lavar las frutas y echar agua fría en mis manos. Aproveché para revisarme el rostro, el chichón en mi cabeza había mejorado solo un poquito con el hielo.

...

Al rato estuvieron listas las papas de Rainbow Dash y le preparé la ensalada que pronto le iba a cansar, o eso esperaba yo. Se nos estaban acabando las papas y los huevos. Solo tenía un as bajo la manga, la harina para hacer panqueques. Pero sin mas agua que la del grifo, estaría un poco difícil hacer la harina, pues no me fiaba yo de la procedencia de esa agua, ni de cómo estuviesen las tuberías. "Paranoico", tu puta madre. También tendría que reservar algunos huevos.

Fui al sofá y coloqué la ensalada a un lado de Dashie y su elegante toga. Luego me fui a comer a solas en mi habitación.

Sin embargo el calor infernal me hizo salir en cuestión de minutos así que decidí comer en el mesón mirando la tele desde lejos.

Me costaba tomar las cosas con mis manos por las quemaduras, y me dolía un poco el masticar con los cachetes inflamados. Y mientras yo sufría por darle un mordisco a una pera, Dash se atragantaba de comida como si no hubiese mañana.

...

Pues nada, terminé de comer, Dash se quedó dormida en el sofá, y yo salí un rato de casa para pasear por allí. Me percaté de que había cosas nuevas que Rainbow Dash había traído a un lado de la casa de donde sea que saca esas cosas. Eran, creo que un carburador o una cosa extraña de algún auto y una puerta de lo mismo; también trajo más tablas, algunas rotas y otras quemadas en un extremo, un palo creo que de escoba y algunos bloques de concreto.

**_-"¿Y esta donde cojones se está metiendo?" –_** Me pregunté intrigado por el tipo de cosas que había traído la pegaso.

Me acerqué a los objetos y los revisé un poco, y luego decidí que le preguntaría a Dashie por ellos cuando me volviera a hablar. Después continué mi paseo por la montaña.

Al rato luego de no toparme con más nada que plantas de púas, cactus, ramas y arboles raros, regresé a la parte frontal de la casa.

**-Hmmm, bien, ya reposé, ahora tengo que... hacer... pinchis ejercicios, creo, que flojera... –** Decía en voz baja mientras me quitaba la chaqueta y la arrojaba al suelo bajo del techo de la casa delante de la puerta.

Me estiro y miro la tierra. La caliente y llena de grava y rocas asándose en pleno sol.

**-Ahmmm, mejor me voy a la sombrita... –**

Me fui para debajo del árbol y me estiré un poco.

**-Bien, vamos al tema. –** Dije pensando en ponerme a hacer flexiones**. – Espera.** – Me miré las manos.** – No puedo hacer esto con las manos así. –** razoné pensando que mis manos podían seguir doliendo por la quemadura con el agua.** – Oh bueno, no hago nada ~. ... Está bien lo admito ya no me duelen, soy un flojo de mierda. –** Confesé para mi mismo y luego me tiré al suelo bajo el árbol.

Volteé hacia la casa y vi a una de las orejas de Rainbow Dash asomarse por la ventana.

-**_"¿Me está espiando?" –_**Me pregunté y luego lo confirmé cuando la poni asomó curiosa uno de sus ojos y al verme se escondió completamente dentro de la casa. **_– "Que extraño...". –_** Pensé y luego dirigí mi vista hacia arriba y me quedé tirado bajo el árbol pensando. – **_"Se supone que está encabronada conmigo, que me está aplicando la ley del hielo, esta mañana me mandó a la mierda y ahora... está tía es muy confusa..." –_**

Entonces escuché unos cuantos ruidos dentro de la casa y después un portazo.

**_-"Joder, ¿y ahora que le picó?" –_** Me pregunté extrañado de todo eso que había escuchado. **_– "Quizás ya esté a punto de ceder"... "¿Tan rápido?, nah no creo eso"... "Pues habrá que averiguarlo"... "¿Cómo?"... "Pues intentando hablarle, por ejemplo"... "hmmm, bien, pero luego, estoy muy cómodo aquí"... –_** Pensé y me quedé echado en el suelo otro rato mas.

...

"Oye", ¿que pasa?, "No sé, me aburro un poco, ¿no puedes pasar al momento en el que las cosas se ponen interesantes?, que estás ahí narrando cada mierda que, joder...", está bien está bien ya, vayamos directo a la noche...

EL resto de la tarde la pasé aburrido, Dash había decidido reforzar sus defensas que habían sido debilitadas por el momento "olvidé ponerme la toga", y ahora estaba ignorándome completamente, cada vez que le intentaba hablar, pasaba de mí olímpicamente e intentaba en la medida de lo posible no pedirme ayuda para nada. Se dice que cuando se quiere prescindir de algo a lo que estás acostumbrado, lo más difícil es el primer día; y bueh, Dashie ya de por sí era independiente casi para todo. Ya hasta se habría la ducha ella solita. Y yo empezaba sentirme cada vez mas distanciado. Respecto al agua…

**_-"Venga ya, solo es agua de grifo"... "¿Pero y los anuncios de la tele que? ¿Y si me enfermo bien cabrón?"... "Que no pasa nada, venga, llena la jarra"... "Vale, pero si me enfermo es culpa tuya"... "No, será tuya, porque eres yo"... "Y dale con esa excusa… ¿no te cansas de estarla diciendo siempre?"... "Si es que me la pones a huevo"... "Meh..."._**– Pensaba mientras me disponía a llenar las jarras y potes de agua que encontré esparcidos por el suelo de la sala.

Después me obligué y me puse a hacer flexiones y algunos abdominales debajo del árbol mientras Rainbow Dash se echaba la siesta; luego me puse a correr por ahí explorando la otra parte del bosque hasta que la tarde estuvo a punto de caer.

Volví a casa y la pegaso no estaba, no me preocupé, ella ya había echado raíces en la casa y de alguna u otra forma iba a volver. Y lo hizo. Solo que esta vez, se metió por la ventana de su habitación. De seguro para ponerse su toga nuevamente antes de salir ante la vista de su servidor. Yo me duché y quedé dando vueltas por la casa.

Y por fin cayó la noche, tan mala como la anterior, Dash se fue a dormir temprano, demasiado diría yo. A las siete de la noche me obligó apagar todas las luces y se metió en su habitación dejándome a oscuras y solo en medio de la sala.

**_-"Que... que hija... de puta...". –_**Pensaba delante de la puerta de su habitación con una cara de tristeza porque las cosas no mejoraron como había estado pensando durante la tarde.

Sintiéndome impotente me giré negando con la cabeza por el hecho de que no sabía que hacer y que no valía la pena intentar algo ahora.

Entré cabizbajo a mi habitación y me eché en la cama. No tenía sueño, pero estaba cansado, triste, aburrido, y limitado, no podía hacer mas nada que obligarme a dormir.

...

Desperté a las seis de la mañana, antes de que el despertador sonara, antes que Dashie dejara de dormir. Saqué la pasta dental de detrás del colchón, y me puse la ropa (la noche anterior hacia demasiado calor y tuve que dormir en ropa interior, me resultó mas cómodo y menos mal que Dash no entró en mi habitación). Una mañana normal y tranquila, sin bufeos ni nada por parte de la aún dormida pegaso color celeste con la que compartía casa y en algún momento compartí también mi vida. Me cepillé los dientes, desayuné ligero y el agua de grifo supo bien, no había mucha diferencia a mi parecer y no me causaba malestar. Malditos anuncios que llenan de mierda la cabeza de la gente para vender sus productos capitalistas del imperio mesmo. Jajajajadsjlksafdklasdlk

Me di un baño. Ya me encontraba mejor del rostro, la inflamación bajó poquito, el chichón también, Dash no me dio taaan fuerte como para hacerme un daño "irreversible" (pulgar arriba si te caga esa palabra, "irreversible" deberían matar al weón que inventó esa palabra... irreversible, buah que asco...), así que todas mis heridas estaban sanando rápidamente. De hecho no me había percatado el día anterior, pero cuando hice abdominales no me dolió, salvo después de hacer unos cuantos, pero no al principio.

En fin, salí de casa y me fui a ver al Mazzo para ver si me alejaba por fin un rato de la indiferente pegaso para lograr despejar mi mente y pensar en otras cosas.

Mientras caminaba recordé lo de xcabex y enseguida me puse en alerta. Lástima que bueno, eran las seis de la mañana y mis sentidos no estaban funcionando del todo bien a pesar de haber descansado mucho de la noche a la mañana.

No vi nada interesante además de huellas ninja en la tierra y uno que otro árbol agrietado con nudillos enmarcados en sus troncos.

Llegué hasta donde generalmente está el auto de Kevin apunto de salir y no lo encontré. Me pareció muy extraño hasta que vi el cielo. Estaba demasiado obscurecido, el sol apenas se veía en las montañas detrás de la mansión causando que esta tuviese una sombra alargada.

**_-Joeh… -_**Dije, queriendo decir "Joder" pero con weba y frustración.

Enseguida, a lo lejos, escuché un silbido. Volteé y pude verla. Era Rainbow. Se dirigía diagonalmente hacia arriba a una velocidad impresionante dejando una muy pequeña y transparente estela arcoíris.

Dejé de mirarla y volteé a ver el suelo. Arqueé ambas cejas y me regresé al bosque para esconderme hasta que Mazz saliera con el auto del garaje. Pillé un buen arbusto y me oculté en el varios minutos, hasta que...

**_-¡Oh Mierda, pensé que estaban dormidos…! –_** exclamé.

El viento empezó a hacer succión atrayéndome hacia la parte frontal de la mansión mientras se iniciaba una distorsión molecular espontanea; segundos después el viento cambia de succión a expulsión generando una onda expansiva que me lanza un poco más dentro del bosque, seguido de lo cual el cielo se cubre de nubes y el viento dejó de soplar, literalmente el viento se detuvo por completo. Se acababa de abrir una falla dimensional, un "Nexo" hacia el inframundo. Después de eso solo podía escuchar voces familiares hablando como si cerraran un trato.

Me asomé cuidadosamente entre los troncos de los arboles y enseguida me escondí de nuevo. Los que estaban hablando allí eran Kevin y uno de los licántropos del inframundo (parecían lobos esas madres así que así los llamé, tienen otro nombre pero me valen verga les llamaba licántropos porque se paraban en dos patas, tenían hocicos, estructura canina, teníamos un esqueleto de uno de ellos guardado en el closet para halloween, no son humanos pero ñeh, algunos se parecen un poco al Oka en una de sus transformaciones), que son como diría cabex, "flaites poblacionales" y un día alguno intentó comerme pero, lo chamusqué un poquito… en fin, son unas ratas echas lobos hechos humanoides, que, a pesar de que siempre nos tocaba lidiar con ellos en varias ocasiones, hace algunos meses (antes de quedarme sin baterías indefinidamente causa de mi mente estúpida de adolescente deprimido) ayudamos a una tribu en una redada para que un sociópata de la misma especie no arrasara su pueblito. Kevin hizo un pacto con ellos para que lo apoyaran en algo que ya no viene al caso y así decidimos ayudarles. Sigamos con la historia.

Intenté alejarme sigilosamente del lugar porque, esas cosas, además de tener un sentido del olfato de puta madre, les causé tantos problemas en el pasado que aprendieron a detectarme utilizando la sensibilidad de su pelaje para sentir la estática que mi cuerpo genera inconscientemente. De seguro Dash también la siente, pero quizás no le preste atención pues al estar tan cerca de las nubes de tormentas, especialmente las eléctricas, había de ser algo normal a lo que estuviese acostumbrada sentir. En fin, la intensidad del campo electromagnético que genera mi cuerpo depende de cuan cargado esté de energía, y en ese momento yo llevaba demasiado tiempo sin liberar electricidad, de por sí una semana ya es demasiado, y no sabía con exactitud cuando fue que mi electricidad había vuelto a funcionar. ¿Qué pasa si llego al tope de energía?, no lo he descubierto… mejor dicho, no lo había descubierto, para ese entonces. Y como el lobo ese me pillara, Kevin también lo haría y… yo posiblemente no estaría aquí contándoles la historia, así como si el se enteraba de que Mazzota me estaba ayudando, el tampoco habría estado ayudándome a constr... perdón, no dije nada. Como sea, debía huir lo más que pudiera para que mi campo electromagnético no le alcanzara.

"Pera… ¿y tu límite es...?", ¿mi límite?, o sea ¿cuanta electricidad puedo almacenar antes de llegar al tope?, digamos que... eso depende. En ese momento mi cuerpo estaba… que no resistía ni un cuarto de la potencia de un rayo natural, y es por eso que me basaba en distintas estrategias y habilidades reducidas para vencer a mis enemigos. "Bien, ¿y ahora como cuanto resiste el señor todo poderoso?", la verdad no recuerdo, los números me los dieron hace como cuatro años y me ha dado flojera hacerme otra prueba pues tengo que estar un rato "enchufado" a una silla mientras me cargo como un celular (esto es porque es un poco mas rápido y preciso que esperar a que pase de forma natural) y ya ves tu que llegar a un millón de voltios por ejemplo mientras se cuida de mi salud, estando sin comida, sin poder tocar nada metálico, pues es muy aburrido y tedioso y encima puede durar horas y horas quizás un día entero, y yo sin comer no puedo estar mas de seis horas a menos que esté dormido o muy ocupado quizás.

En fin, a lo que nos ocupa. Logré escaparme unos metros de donde se encontraban esos dos locos. Sin embargo, el Nexo se cerró generando otra succión y expulsión que me sacudió y azotó de espaldas contra un árbol; como si no estuviera ya muy golpeado. Casi pude sentir como Kevin volteó hacia donde yo estaba. Sonreí nervioso (no sé porqué) y me intenté meter en uno de los arbustos que por ahí estaban. No hubo mucha suerte con el escondite porque esos no eran arbustos de cuentos, tenían ramas y me era difícil meterme en ellos sin hacer ruido, así que solo me cubrí un poco y esperé que no me viera cuando empezara a actuar como un Enderman tele-transportándose a lo imbécil con esa cara de muerto que tenía.

Tan rápido como lo pensé, empecé a oír el zumbido de su tele-transporte y sus pasos cerca de mi ubicación. Merodeó por el lugar unos momentos y luego se calmó, decidiendo regresar a la mansión. No estuvo ni cerca de mi escondite...

Hasta que por alguna razón lanzó su espada, que pasó por encima de mi cabeza, se clavó por completo todo menos el mango dentro del árbol frente a mí. Sentí que me iba a morir en ese instante. Enseguida Kevin aparece de espaldas frente a mí, emitiendo un humo obscuro a su alrededor y tomando el mango de la espada para sacarla del árbol, seguido de lo cual colocó su mano izquierda a un lado abriendo la palma hacia arriba, la dejó así por unos segundos y luego la bajó al mismo tiempo que terminaba de sacar su espada del árbol y meterla en la funda de su espalda.

Rió con la boca cerrada**. – Estúpido y escurridizo Jex... –** Agregó y luego se volteó mientras activaba su tele-transportación.

Mientras parpadeaba, en esa extremadamente reducida fracción de segundo, el hijue'madre me vió debajo del arbusto y puso una cara de sorpresa que estaba para tirarle una foto, después desapareció dejando una pequeña estela de humo negro y morado fluorescente. Cuando me vio levanté mi mano un poquito y le saludé para vacilarle. Pero instantáneamente dio el ultimo parpadeo para desaparecer, salí del puto arbusto corriendo como un animal por todo ese maldito bosque buscando refugio. Curioso, empezó a garuar (chispear o como sea que se diga allá en tu país el poquito de agua que cae antes de la lluvia) mientras corría. No podía esperar escapar de el, pues estaba a muy pocos metros y me encontraría con su tele-transportación. Ya era la segunda vez que en una semana que huía de un enemigo del que no podía escapar. Así que pillé un arbolito y antes de que empezara a llover, salte lo más que pude y escalé ese tronco como loco logrando llegar a las ramas y ocultarme entre las pocas hojas. No podía huir de él, pero si podía ocultarme cual cobarde.

No estaba muy alto, pero si lo suficiente como para que el ender-emo no me pescara sin ver hacia arriba. No estaba bien camuflado gracias a mi ropa color azul real, así que estaba implorando porque el cabrón tuviera tortícolis o algo que le impidiera levantar la vista. Me asomé entre las hojas y pude verlo tele-transportándose por todos lados bajo la lluvia, generando ese tétrico zumbido que produce dicho poder cada vez que lo usa. Al poco rato el sonido se detiene y solo se escuchaba el agua caer a mí alrededor.

Esperé asustado varios segundos hasta que creí seguro bajar, claro que antes observé en la medida de lo posible mis alrededores mientras misteriosamente la lluvia dejaba de caer tan rápido como empezó. No vi nada que llamara mi atención así que empecé a bajar lenta y silenciosamente del árbol.

Estaba un poco mojado pero la electricidad generalmente se acumula dentro de mi cuerpo y solo se expulsa a través de mis dedos y un poco de estática por mi cabello, por eso casi siempre lo tengo voluminoso y un tanto esponjado. Cuando me dispongo (o enojaba en aquel entonces) a usar mis poderes de manera explosiva y agresiva, mi pelo se pone... pues como... "como Gokú"; no, como Gokú no. No lo sé, se eleva tantito y los mechones se ponen un tanto mas puntiagudos pero sin ponerse hacia arriba, y si me quedo sin baterías, quedo todo lacio como si me hubiesen soltado un balde de agua encima. "Hmmm, y eso del agua, ¿como va?, es decir, ¿que te pasa si te mojas con agua?"; pues nada, ¿que va a pasar?, "No lo sé, ¿no matas peces?", bueno pero los peces no soy yo, o sea, a mí como persona no me ocurre nada pues la electricidad que se me regresa la absorbo y la "guardo" como si fuese una batería. En resumen, no me hago daño a mi mismo, soy relativamente inmune a la electricidad.

Bien, continuando... Bajé del árbol y al reincorporarme, una mano se posa sobre mi hombro asustándome mas que la puta madre y haciendo que me volteé dando una patada improvisada y luego tomando el brazo desconocido e intentarlo torcer para lanzar al tipo por sobre mi espalda y hacerlo caer al suelo. Lástima que... solo quedé en ridículo intentando halar el brazo.

**-Jex... ¿qué estás haciendo? –** Preguntó agraciada una voz conocida, era la de Mazz.

En ese momento me detuve en seco y paré de halar el brazo del friki amoroso, luego me alejé y volteé.

**-Ammm, nada, aquí asegurándome de que no halla ardillas… -**

**-Que acabo de ver a a Kevin volverse enderman, no culpes a las pobres ardillas. –**

**-Si lo viste para que cojones preguntas que hago, me escondo, ¿no es obvio? –**

**-Si, pero me refería a que haces aquí, el auto está por allá donde te recogí la vez que fuimos a comprar la lencería de Rainbow Dash. –**

**-¡dslfsadlkfjsakldska! –**

**-No te pongas así, es tu culpa por andar de despistado el que Kevin casi te pille. –**

**-Claro que no, fue de la lluvia, seguro el maricón sintió una gota caer y la confundió conmigo y lanzó su espada y luego agarró saco su espada y se volteó y me vio y luego arranco y piu piu piu empezó a teletransportarse como maniaco y yo, y tu, y Dash, y e dlfjsadkfjsadkl, y es tu culpa también por no haberme avisado que me esperarías allá, si es que no avisas, ¿por qué no avisas? –**

**-Bueno, también es verdad, no te avisé, lo siento... –**

**-Kevin casi me mata por tú culpa, súbeme el sueldo al menos. –**

**-No que ya faltaste un día y eso te lo voy a descontar al igual que el precio de la lencería y las toallas sanitarias de Dash. –**

**-Pero si fue tu idea la de no ir al trabajo ayer… Bueh, pues vamos... espera, ¿que hora es? –**

**-Son las seis y veintinueve. -**

**-¿Tan temprano vamos a ir? –**

**-Nos echamos como veinte minutos en ir hasta allá y ya hemos llegado tarde tres veces, bueno yo he llegado tarde tres veces y se supone que soy el jefe. Debo redimirme estando allí antes que todos. –**

**-Buah, está bien, vamos... –** Dije y luego nos pusimos a caminar hacia el auto.

**-Oye pero me sorprende que estés tan despierto a estas horas, te imaginé apareciendo corriendo mientas te ponías la chaqueta y el cinturón al mismo tiempo sin cepillarte ni nada. –**

**-Bueno… - Suspiré. – Es que Dash... –** Mencioné sin mucho ánimo y mi mirada se clavó en el suelo mientras continuaba caminando.

**-La cosa no mejora al parecer... –** Comentó comprensivo.

**-Seh… va peor. Ayer pensé que no lo haría enserio, pero de verdad me está botando de su vida... y yo no sé que hacer para detenerla. –** Dije y luego miré a Mazz con cara de cachorrito.

**-Olvídalo, dijiste que lo harías tú solo. –**

Rugí de frustración quedándome atrás mientras Mazz seguía caminando.

-**Mira, allá está el auto.** – Dijo mientras señalaba el auto a unos metros de nosotros ubicado a un lado de la carretera.

**-Pero ahí no es donde me recogiste aquella vez. –**

**-Ya, pero tuve que regresar a ver si estabas por aquí, no podía hacerlo a pie porque si no tardaría demasiado. –**

**-Hmmm, bien, vamos... necesito sentarme en algún sitio; Rainbow reclamó el sofá como su territorio. –** Comenté mientras salía del bosque y empezaba a ir hacia el auto.

-J**ejejeje. Oye por cierto, te ha mejorado un poco la cara. –**Comentó Mazz mientras abría la puerta del auto.

**-¿Tú crees?, pues ya no me duele tanto como ayer la verdad. Igual hay otra herida que no me deja en paz... –** Mencioné algo desanimado.

-**Tsss... ¿tan mal está la cosa con Dash? –**

**-Pues si, ya dejó de hablarme, ahora me ignora completamente, vamos que solo existo para ella cuando tiene hambre o necesita alcanzar un interruptor y le da pereza elevarse tantito con sus alas. –**

**-Bueno, solo te queda esperar, ha entrado en la fase de estrecha donde cree que tiene la razón y hace gimnasia mental para evitar reflexionar sobre sus acciones. –**

**-¿Eso tiene sentido? –**

**-No sé, lo leí en una revista de chicas que llevó Brenda a la tienda. –**

**-Laal. –**

**-En fin, ¿y como planeas recuperarla? –**

**-No lo sé aún, supongo que esperaré a que se le pase mientras la trato como una reina, yo que sé. –**

**-Mal. –**

**-¿Cómo mal? –**

**-Que está mal, ¿cómo vas a tratarle como una reina?, eso es fomentar su mentalidad de "yo, soy la reina de la casa, el jex no me entiende, tengo la razón en todo y bla bla bla" y vas a quedar como el pendejo que se equivoca y tiene que pedir perdón. –**

**-¿Pero eso no la calmaría?**

**-Probablemente, pero no lo sé, si quieres inflarle el ego, está bien, pero no creo que funcione para mejorar esa relación que llevan, en otras palabras, le estarías cediendo cuerda para que te tire al barro. –**

**-Ahmmmm, en todo caso… pero … emmm... si es que no sé que hacer wey, ya veré como lo soluciono no sé, a mi manera. –**

**-Bueno, como quieras, del odio al amor hay un solo paso. –**

**-Y dale, que pesado estás... –**

**-Oye por cierto, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije de que el cabex fue a una audición la otra noche? –**

**-Ajá... –**

**-Pues consiguió el papel. –**

**-¡Lol! No mames, ¿enserio? –**

**-Sip. –**

**-¿Y de que va la peli? –**

**-Es una de sadomasoquismo y no se que weá. –**

**-Joooodeeeh jajajaja. –**

**-No es lo que el tenía en mente pero bueno, al final cumple su sueño de ser actor porno. –**

**-Vamos, para que luego digan que la frase "a la mierda la escuela, seré actor porno" no se usa en la vida real, Joder, que fuerte, en una de sado, ¿y que papel va a hacer? –**

**-Esa es la mejor parte, al cabrón le tocó de protagonista. La peli se llamará el fornicador enmascarado o yo que sé, algo así, el cabrón llegó muy emocionado a casa y se le olvidó contarnos los detalles. –**

**-¡No mames! –** Exclamé sorprendido mientras me descojonaba de risa**. – ¿Y es profesional esa cosa? –**

**-Que va, si es de unos cineastas amateur que están entrando a un concurso de internet. –**

**-Ahh, con razón lo cogieron de prota al tiro. –**

**-No te creas, el primer lugar son como treinta millones de los viejos. Tienen que ser un poco serios, creo yo. –**

**-No me pinches jodas, bueno, tampoco es que sea mucho con la economía actual, pero viene bien. –**

**-Seeh, también me dijo que están decidiendo si meterle terror a la película para que tenga trama. –**

**-Lal, ¿pero no cortaría el rollo que de repente la peli te de un susto mientras estás ahí en...? –**

**-Pues si, pero es por eso que lo están analizando. –**

**-Hmm, bueno, ellos sabrán... lol, el cabex. –**

**-Ah, y... dijo que ayer se fue por ahí a buscaros a ti y a dash en el bosque, imagino que no los vio ¿cierto? –**

**-Pues no, solo lo escuché gritando cuando me dejaste para que regresara a casa, decía que me tenía un regalo. –**

**-Hmmm, ¿y no viste que era? –**

**-No, se desapareció luego de golpear un árbol. –**

**-Jeje, bueno, pues eso, ahora a ver como le va en la película, ¿te aviso cuando la suban? –**

**-Hombre... ver a un amigo ahí, en una peli porno sadomasoquista, yo como que no sé. –**

**-Oh vamos, si es para verle actuando, nos podemos saltar las escenas de sexo y eso. –**

**-Hmmm seh, ñeh, igual Dash me rompió el monitor de la pc. –**

**-Uhhh, pero el CPU está bien, ¿no? –**

**-Si, está intacto, bueno, un poco, no lo he querido tocar porque luego Dash se mosquea y seguro me lo rompe. –**

**-Bien, no sé si pueda conseguirte un monitor viejo por ahí. –**

**-No importa, igual primero tengo que arreglarlo con Dash y eso va a tardar... mucho. –**

**-Okey pero procura que no rompa mas cosas caras, no podré regalártelo todo. –**

**-Si, emmm, jejeje... –**

...

Llegamos a la tienda justo a tiempo, justo estaban llegando los demás.

Sin prestar atención al grupo, seguí a Mazz hasta la puerta mientras este sacaba las llaves.

De repente, alguien me cubre los ojos con las manos.

**-¡AAaaa me están robando! –** Exclamé asustado.

Bueno, yo no salía mucho así que siempre andaba un poco nervioso cuando iba a la ciudad.

**-¿Quien soy? –** Oí decir a una voz femenina.

**-Yo qué sé. –** respondí intentando zafarme.

**-Ay, tonto, soy yo.** – Aclaró Jennifer quitándome las manos de los ojos y dándome la vuelta poniéndome frente a ella.

**-Ehhjeje hola...** – Dije descolocado ya por el momento tan raro que tuve.

Ella pone cara afligida y desconcertada mientras con sus ojos examina mi rostro.

**-¿Qué te pasó? –** Preguntó preocupada.

**-Amm... -**

**-Bien todos entren rápido y pónganse en sus puestos de combate. Jennifer, no distraigas mucho a Jéxust que tiene que estar atento y concentrado por si acaso ocurre algo. –** Dijo Mazz en tono firme mientras caminaba por la tienda.

**-Lo intentaré. –** Respondió Jeni a la orden de Mazz. **– Luego hablamos**. – Me dijo y luego se fue a tras el mostrador.

**-"¿Espera que? Está contra-¿que? ¿Wat?" –** Pensé al oír a Mazz darle órdenes y verla colocarse tras el mostrador en plan "voy a trabajar".

**-O-oye Mazz, e-espera.** –Dije y salí persiguiendo al escurridizo friki hasta el cuarto que está al fondo de la tienda.

Entro y el hace como que me ignora encendiendo la computadora.

**-¡¿La contrataste?! –** Pregunto gritando en voz baja.

**-Bueno, técnicamente si, pero... –**

**-¡Cabronazo!** – Exclamé aún en tono de susurro mientras lo señalaba.

**-Ya ya tampoco te agüites. –**

**-Ajá a ver dime ¿cómo coño le pagarás? –**

**-Esa es la mejor parte, es gratis. –**

**-¿Cómo gratis? –**

**-Gratis, no cobra por trabajar aquí. Dijo no se qué de que le bastaba con estar a tu lado, no le hacia falta la paga, que sería divertido y bueno, nunca viene mal nueva mano de obra, y encima gratis. –** Explicó emocionado.

**-Me has vendido, eso es lo que has hecho, cabrón. –**

**-Claro que no, mira, anteayer te dije que podrías atraer personas del sexo opuesto a la tienda, y eso es lo que has hecho, felicitaciones, has cumplido con tu deber. –**

**-sdlkasdjafsdjkhasdk, igual no estoy cómodo con ella ahí.** – Dije mientras me asomaba un poco por la puerta y al ver a Jeni esta me lanzó un beso haciendo que yo volviera a esconder rápido la cabeza. **–Esto no puede acabar bien. –**

**-Y que quieres que haga, ¿Qué la despida? –**

**-Buen plan, estaré en el banquito vigilando la costa. –**

**-Que no, que te aguantas y te jodes. –**

**-Pero -**

**-Tranquilo que no pasa nada, ya verás como cuando te conozca mejor se le quita. –**

**-adafadsfadfasdfg. –**

**-Ya anda, ve, no vaya a ser que nos roben mientras estás aquí. –**

**-Si claro, nos roben, ja... el que roba aquí eres tú, están vendiendo cd's piratas, le estás quitando el pan a empresas desarrolladoras de videojuegos. –**

**-Ay si, pobres ejecutivos de Microsoft, Sony y Nintendo, no van a poder pagar la hipoteca. –**

**-Arrrrrrghhh. Ellos no son los que...–**

**-Ya ya deja de chingar y anda a trabajar. –**

**-Bien... –** Dije haciendo pucheros y salí de mala gana de la habitación.

Mientras caminaba todos podían contemplar mis heridas en el rostro y brazos. Olvidé ponerme la camisa de seguridad pero no me importó, al final de cuentas se cual es mi trabajo, no necesito que pinche camisa me lo recuerde.

Nadie dijo nada sobre mi cara. Supuse que esperarían a acercarse a mí para preguntarme, así que empecé pensar en una mentira que cubriera todo sin dejarme en ridículo.

**_-"Bien, no sé, digamos que me golpeó un caballo, no es del todo mentira"... "Ya, ¿y que coño le estabas haciendo tu a ese caballo para que te golpeara?"... "Amm, no sé, el caballo es un cabrón, me pegó, me hizo bullyng, no al bullyng"... "Mames we"... "¿Entonces qué?"... "Fácil, Nos hacemos los locos"... "Eso no funcionará"... "Está bien, ¿que tal si dices lo del caballo, y cuando nos pregunten que estábamos haciendo, nos hacemos los locos?"... "Hmmm me parece bien." –_**

El tiempo pasó, los clientes también, el dinero igual, todo normal. Ese día estuvo muy ajetreado por, muchas personas, mis compañeros de trabajo a penas si pudieron dedicarme algunas miradas desde el mostrador y algunos gestos de "¿qué te pasó?", a los cuales yo respondía con uno de "nada, no te preocupes". Evité en lo posible mirar a "la nueva" para no liarme, pues estaba pensando en la otra "nueva" que había aparecido en mi vida hace una semana mas o menos. Por mas que intenté, no logré llegar a una solución viable. Se veía muy difícil (y lo era), era una cosa de la que, a menos que la chica sea una entera warra, liberal, o yo que sé, no podías salir bien por mas que lo intentaras. Y es por eso que… después de tanto reflexionar, hice lo siguiente cuando la tienda llegó a "la hora tranquila", esa donde no hay clientes, o al menos no muchos.

**-Oye... –** Decía Jeni con un tono de pena mientras se acercaba a mí.** – ¿Me cuentas que te pasó ahí? –** preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado, en el suelo.

Antes de responderle me levanté del banquito y se lo ofrecí. "Hmmm"..., ¿que?, no porque esté loca deja de ser una dama; "¡PfffHuaaaajajajajaahhhhh! Jajajaja", jódete un poco...

**-Tranquila si lo que me duele es la cara, aún puedo sentarme en cualquier sitio. Bueno, no en cualquier sitio, pero tú me entiendes. Jeje. –** Dije al ver que ponía cara de duda ante mi ofrecimiento.

**-Gracias... –**

**-Hmmm, ¿ocurre algo? Te veo tantito apagada. –**

**-No es nada, solo estoy agotada. –**

**-"Mames, si solo tiene que dar cd's y recibir dinero, ponerlo en la caja o lo que sea.". –** Pensé con mi habitual ignorancia.

**-Y bien, ¿me vas a contar o no? -**

**-¿El que? –**

**-¡Tu cara! –** Exclamó frustrada y a la vez agraciada.

**-Ahh... pues nada, que un caballo me dio un golpe. –** Dije. **_– "¡D'uh!" -_**Pensé

Después de yo decir eso, ella se quedo con una pokerface bien pinche épica. Pestañó varias veces y miró ligeramente a los lados algo desorientada o pensativa, no sé.

**-Un caballo... –** Repitió con un tono algo extraño.** – ¿Cómo un caballo? –**

**-Si, yo estaba por ahí, caminando, y no vi el bicho cuando ya me había puesto una coz en el rostro. No lo hizo muy bien, por eso no me hizo tanto daño pero vamos que... –**

-**... Un... ¿Caballo?... – **Repitió otra vez, esta vez doblando el cuello al decir "caballo".

**-Si... –** Dije ya incomodo por su extraño comportamiento.** – No vayas a malinterpretar las cosas, yo no estaba... –**

**-¿Eh? Como podría- -**

**-Nada, olvídalo... –**

[Inserte momento incómodo...]

**-Entonces... ¿enserio, un caballo? –**

**-Sip, si no me crees, mira, acá tengo una marca de herradura. –** Decía mientras me señalaba el cachete donde estaba marcado uno de los muchos golpes de dash.

**-Wow, que herradura tan rara. –**

**-¿Por qué lo dices? –**

**-No la había visto antes, es... extraña. –**

**-¿Sabes de caballos? –**

**-Pues si, un poco. Aunque no sabía que daban patadas así porque si. –**

**-Bueno lo que pasa es que era salvaje, o eso creo, andaba por un descampado, quizás estaba estresado, le embargaron la casa o algo. -**

Ella rió un poco y luego mas silencio incómodo.

-**Entonces... oye, una pregunta hipotética... –**

Mi cerebro decía que no lo hiciera, pero es que no me quedaba otra cosa, no sabía que mas hacer. Tenía que preguntarle...

**-¿Dime? –**

**-Ammm... pues digamos que... "¡No lo digas mierda!"... "slkjdhasdfslkj"... conoces a una persona nueva, en un país distinto, y te cae mal esa persona; pero luego te empieza a caer bien... hipotéticamente, una noche encuentras, espera, no, ammm, digamos que eres famosa, y pues okei, vas a su casa y parece que el tipo ese que no conocías y que te caía mal pero que ahora te cae mas o menos hace como que no te conoce a ti, y bueno, el punto es que una noche te das de ociosa a revisar su computadora y encuentras en internet fotos tuyas así como retocadas con photoshop para que parezca que bueno, no, amm, emm, eso, no llevas nada y ehhh bueno, po razón crees que el tipo lo hizo, y te encabronas con el y bueno, eso, que te encabronas un montón, pero el tipo no tuvo la culpa, porque el no hizo nada, lo que tu viste lo hicieron otros en internet, pero pasa que el tipo no habla tu idioma, digamos que habla amm, ruso, y no le entiendes, por lo que no puede explicarte nada, y tú sigues cabreada, ¿qué tendría que hacer el ruso para que le perdones algo que por otro lado no ha hecho pero que tu crees que si lo hizo? –** Expliqué y resumí de la manera mas realista que pude mi historia con Dash concentrándome en el problema de la r34.

La tía se quedó toda "WTF" mientras yo le narraba la historia, no fue mi mejor momento ni mi mejor explicación pero al menos logré que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

**-Okeeeyy... déjame procesar eso... –**

A saber lo que habrá estado pensando ella.

Por suerte los demás no prestaban atención a nuestra conversación, o al menos eso parecía, pues había algunos pocos clientes que atender.

**-¿Entonces? –** Pregunté ansioso.

**-Ya va, es que no sé, ¿si encuentro fotos porno mías en la computadora de alguien que no conozco? –** Preguntó para confirmar si había dado con la idea.

**-Si, mas o menos, pero no lo digas así... –** Afirmé incomodo por lo de "fotos porno".

**-¿Qué tendría que hacer el chico para que yo le perdonara sus perversiones hacia mí? –**

**-Hmmm, si... algo así. -**

**-Bueno, eso depende de la chica, no sabría darte una respuesta generalizada, puede asustarse o de tener suerte puede acabar de una forma completamente contraria... jejeje... ya sabes, si tu lo hicieras... –**

Me di cuenta de que le había preguntado al tipo incorrecto de chica.

**-Bueno pero...** – Dije intentando tomar de nuevo el control de la conversación. **– Digamos que te cabreas y... –**

**-Oye espera, creo que ya sé quien puede ayudarte mejor. –**

**-¿Eh? –**

**-¡Brenda! –**

**-¡Jooodeh! –** Exclamé mientras me impulsaba para salir corriendo pero la jeni me tomó del cuello de la chaqueta obligándome a sentarme

**-¿Qué pasa, qué quieres? –** Preguntó Brenda mientras se acercaba.

**-Que harías si encuentras porno tuya en la computadora de un ruso?**

**_-"¿Crees que si golpeo mi cabeza bien fuerte contra este muro pueda morir?"... "¿Tú o el muro?"... "Yo"... "Nah, no tienes la fuerza suficiente ni para hacerte daño a ti mismo"... –_** Pensaba mientras miraba la pared a mis espaldas.

-**¡¿Que?! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, ¿quién te la hizo? ¿Este? –** Dice Brenda antes de propinarme una bofetada luego de enderezarme el rostro.

**-Aaayayayayay, que fregaos te pasa, loca, que estás loca. Sssss aaaahhh. –** Me quejaba y retorcía del dolor que el golpe había despertado en mi rostro.

**-Pero no le pegues, ¿no ves como tiene la carita?, aww pobrecito. –** Decía la otra mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello.

**_-"No soporto esto... ¿qué soy, un gato?"_**_ –_ Pensaba incomodo y confuso al recibir tanto odio y cariño al mismo tiempo.

**-Solo responde a la pregunta.** –Pidió Jeni mientras continuaba dándome mimos y yo queriendo zafarme.

**-Pues mato al ruso y le doy de comer su cuerpo a los cocodrilos que compraré con la tarjeta de crédito que esté en su cartera. –**Respondió Brenda cruzándose de brazos.

-**ja ja. –** Rió Jeni sarcástica. – Antes de que lo mates, ¿el ruso podría hacer algo para que no te enojes con el? –

**-No. Merece morir. Lenta, y dolorosamente. –** Hizo énfasis mientras se acercaba a mí.

Impulsivamente, le gruñí cual gato arisco. Jeni rió y Brenda puso cara extraña y se fue.

**-Jajajaja, hazlo de nuevo. –**

**-Nop. –**

**-Aaww ¿por qué? –**

**-No me siento inspirado. –**

**-Hmmmm... Bueno ya tienes tu respuesta, no se puede. Aunque, eso es lo que dice ella, tal vez encuentres algo en internet. –**

**-Hmmm, si, supongo que puede haber algo. –** Dije. **_–"Recuerda que Rainbow nos jodió el monitor"...-_**Pensé. – **¡D'uh! –**

**-¿Que ocurre? –**

**-No, nada... –**

**-¿Te duele mucho?**

**-No tanto, solo un poquito, a menos que me toque la cara muy fuerte. –**

**-Como lo hizo Brenda... –** Dijo con cierto tono de rencor mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga en la registradora.

**-Ehmm si, pero no importa, esto en unos días se me va. Si yo me regenero rápido. -**

**-Hummm, yo creo que debes ir al médico a que te revise. –**

**-Ya, pero es que no hay dinero. –**

**-¿Y tus padres? –**

Punzón en el corazón...

**-Ammm vivo solo, y, no… no les quiero molestar. Igual como ya te dije, esto se me cura solo, con el tiempo. –** Le dije, tuve que mentir, no quería que ella se preocupara mas por mí de lo que debía.

**-Pero, ayer Fer nos dijo que vivías con una chica... –**

**-¿Eh?, no, no, era, mi prima, que fue a visitarme unos días, pero ya se fue. –** Una mentira tras otra, pero cualquier mentira sería más creíble que la verdad, y me metería en menos problemas.

**-Ummm, ya veo. Entonces estás ¿soltero? –**

**-¿¡Quien va a comprar el desayuno!? –** Gritó Fernando.

**-¡Yo! –** Grité en respuesta levantándome del suelo para luego salir corriendo hacia la calle.

¿Salvado por la campana?

**-¡Oye, correcaminos! ¡Que te olvidas el dinero! –** Exclamó Fernando desde la entrada de la tienda.

Me detuve en seco y regresé ya todo cansado.

**-Hmmm, tienes que hacer mas ejercicio, viejo, aunque de correr rápido, corres rápido, jajaja. –** Dijo el nigga mientras me daba el dinero.

**-Ni madres, tengo que dar miedo y perseguir a los ladrones. –**

**-Hmmm, ñeh, si con esas heridas ya te ves mas rudo. Por cierto, ¿qué te pasó? –**

**-Bah, luego te cuento. –**

**-Okey. –**

Fer me explicó lo que tenía que comprar, fui a por la tienda que me había señalado y compré la comida. Volví sin mayor novedad y repartí la compra. Mazz me brindó el desayuno haciéndome sentir mal de nuevo, tenía que llevarme algunas manzanas o yo que se.

**-Entonces... –** Dijo jeni sentada a mi lado.

**-No hablo, estoy comiendo... –**

**-¡Pero si acabas de...! –**

**-No cuenta. –**

**-¡Lo has hecho otra vez!**

**-... –**

**-Hmmmm... Tomaré eso como un sí. -**

La tía se levantó con una sonrisa y se fue a su puesto de trabajo.

**_-"Bien, respuesta obtenida"... "Sip..." ... "No muy satisfactoria, pero, bueno, se parecen un poco esas dos_**". – Pensé refiriéndome a Dashie y a Brenda. **_– "Y supongo que la manera de pensar es similar..."... "Y rainbow no nos mató quizás porque hemos hecho algo valioso, que fue conservar, cuidar y sanar su preciado cuerpo; me pregunto como cabrá todo ese ego que tiene, en una casa tan pequeña..."... "Ñeh, su vida wey, salvamos su pinche vida"... "Vale, su vida"... "¿Entonces?"... "Va a estar jodido... pero ya llegamos mas lejos que cualquiera, hemos sobrevivido, eso es algo ¿no?"... "No lo sé, quizás estemos muertos, o en coma, y en cualquier momento despertaremos sin piernas en un hospital con el Dei diciéndome "Ha Ha un pony te dejó en coma y te quitó las piernas""... "No mames wey, sería una putada estar en coma"... "Pero no puedes saberlo, quizás estás soñando, quizás seas un producto de tu propia imaginación, o de la de alguien más, un loco irresponsable y distraído que se dedica a sacar capítulos de tu vida cada que le sale de los huevos escribir o algo así"... "Eso significa que si el quiere puede llegar alguien desde dentro de un agujero negro y gritar "POR LOS CARACOLEEEEES" ¿y matarme?"... "Pues si, básicamente"... "`Pues vaya mierda de escritor"... "Ya te digo..." –_**

Lo curioso es que yo estoy narrando la historia; ¿Eh?, ¿qué? ¿quién eres tú? ¡Quítate!, ¡No, tu quítate! ¡Puta oh! ¡AHJSGDHFSADAKJ!

[Inserte fallas técnicas, volveremos luego de los comerciales.]

-Le caga que su internet sea lento y no pueda jugar con sus amigos juegos online como Team Fortress 2, Dota, World of warcraft y Facebook? ¿Si?, ¡pues jódase! – Un producto patrocinado por el jardindemarihuanasequemanomame

...

-¿Le caga esa vieja computadora que no puede cambiar por otra porque su salario no le alcanza para una mierda? ¿Que su país se vaya al carajo? ¿Si? ¡Pues JODASE! – Un producto patrocinado por Jajajaquerisamentira

...

Continuamos con mas... mamadas de estas.

Pues nada, entonces así conseguí mi espada laser. Espera no, ¿de que les hablaba antes?, "La historia tuya y de rainbow dash", ¿Cual?, ¿La primera? "Creo"; Ahhh... esa... historia. Ja, pues verán yo iba caminando por el bosque un día después de que los hijos de puta de los cabrones que tenía y tengo de amigos me dejaran- "Que no coño, que vamos mas adelante, puta que eres distraído", ¿Ah, van mas adelante?, ya, amm...

**-¿Y que mas te da arreglar el tubo en otro momento?, que tengo que ducharme. –**

**-Pues dúchate. –**

**-¿Crees que me voy a duchar contigo aquí? Ja, mira jex, aunque fueses el último hombre en la fas de la tierra, te juro que me hacía lesbiana. –**

**-Hombre, pues un poco de pinta si que tienes, fíjate. –**

**-¿Te digo yo de que tienes cara? –**

**-¿De qué? -**

**-No sé... De... de nada, no tienes cara de nada. –**

**-¡Oye que me dejes en paz que estoy ocupado, coño! –**

**-Que me dejes que me dejes, incompetente, dos horas para arreglar una llave, ¡¿Pero quieres terminar de una vez?! –**

**-¿Pero qué te crees que hago?, vamos que yo no tengo otra cosa que hacer que estar aquí con miss simpatía tocándome las narices. -**

**-¡Me tienes harta! –**

**-Ala, ¡Que novedad! -**

**-¡Te odio! –**

**-Otra... -**

**-¡Mira no te quiero volver a ver en la vida! –**

**-¡Pues la vas a tener difícil, vivimos en la misma casa! –**

**-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Imbécil! –**

**-¡Ay la hostia! como se pone de repente, si es que no hay quien la entienda. -**

"Woh woh woh, no tan adelante, coño. Espera, tu no eres Jéxust", nope, soy el Jesús /o/; "¿Que coño es eso...?", un monito moviendo los brazos /o/; "No lo pongas", ¿por qué no? /o/; "No puedes poner caritas o emoticones en un escrito, joder"; ah, ¿que esto es un escrito?, yo pensé que era televisión. Digo, la gente lo ve en una pantalla y... "De todas formas lo están leyendo"... ya, ¿pero en realidad se le puede llamar escrito a un texto en la computadora?, digo, debería llamarse tecleado o algo así, porque no está escrito...; "Por favor, vete con tus divagues a otro lado, abre un blog, no sé, pero yo quiero oir la puta historia"; ¿oír?, ¿como? Si está tecleada; "Usaré loquendo, o el jaws, yo que sé, déjame en paz, ¡largo de aquí!"; vale vale, ya, joder, como está la gente de arenosa...

[Restaurando línea espacio temporal del fic]

... ~ ... ~ ...

Hola soy Jex-

"Adelantar..."

**-Rainbooow. –**

**-Que no, que me duele la cabeza. –**

**-Pero si fue tu idea, haz un esfuerzo como yo la primera vez, me dejaste hecho mierda, no pude ir a trabajar y aún así me obligaste a hacerlo de nuevo al día siguiente. -**

"Rebobinar..."

**-Me tomaré eso como un sí. –**

"Adelantar poquito..."; Hola que pedo, ya volví. Oye no mames, no veas la cinta, se supone que te la estoy contando yo. "Joder, al fín, ya, cuente cuente, ¿qué pasó después?"; Hmmm... bién... íbamos en que terminaba de cuestionar mi existencia. Bueno, me hundí en mis pensamientos perdiendo la noción del tiempo. El resto de la mañana no fue muy interesante, aunque una que otra mirada acosadora departe de la loca amiga de Brenda lograba ponerme un poco incómodo. De hecho, para el único que el día había sido interesante sería para Mazz ya que tenía nueva empleada sin paga, y encima en la mañana la tienda estuvo llena de gente comprando cosas en casi todo momento. Cabe decir también que las heridas en mi rostro, como lo había señalado Fernando, de hecho, si tuvieron efecto de acojonamiento en la gente, ya que andaba ahí con cara de "Yo no me ando con mamadas" y cada vez que me veían le hacía gesto con la cabeza en plan "¿qué miras?", fue muy lol.

Buano, llegó el final de la mañana sin ninguna incidencia reseñable y ya era hora de cerrar e irse. Jennifer estaba colgada de mi espalda y yo encorvado sin poder quitármela de encima porque no sabía como y además era ligeramente más alta que yo la cabrona.

-**Bueehhh... váyanse estoy cansado. Hoy es... jueves ¿no? –** Preguntó Mazz.

**-Si. –**

**_-"Hmmm, joder, ya ha pasado mas de una semana desde que me encontré a la dama de plumas en el bosque, puta, parece que ha pasado como mas de un año..." –_** Pensé.

**-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana. –**Concluyó Mazz.** – Ah, por cierto, el fin de semana no trabajamos, no sé si les habrán dicho. –**

**-Ahhh, está bien. Oíste eso, tenemos el fin de semana libre. –** Me dijo Jennifer con su mentón apoyado sobre mi cabeza.

**-Bien, yuuupiii. –** "Celebré" al mas puro estilo de una roca.

**-No seas odioso, malo. –** Dijo golpeándome la cabeza con su mentón.

**-Bien es hora de que nos vamos, jen... –**

**-Waaa, ¿puedo llevármelo? –**

**-No, me provoca alergias. –**

**-Hmmmmrrr. –**Gruñó Jennifer mientras sentía como inflaba sus cachetes sobre mi cabeza.

**-No. –** Brenda replicó con tono firme.

La mas alta suspiró y luego volteó a ver a Mazz. **– ¿Puede llevarme?** – Le preguntó.

**-Ehhhh... no creo que sea buena idea. –** Respondió este.

**-¿Por qué no?, me portaré bien con el. –**

**-No es por eso es que... –**

**-Es gay. –** Interrumpió Brenda haciendo que jeni exclamara preocupada.

**-¿Eres gay?** – Me preguntó angustiada colocando su cabeza por sobre mi hombro apoyando sus manos en mis costados.

**-No... –** Respondí incomodo por la conversación.

**-Mas te vale. Aunque… bueno, también tendría su morbo… jejejej... –** La loca rió pervertidamente haciéndome poner más nervioso.

**-Bien ya está, vámonos. –** Brenda la haló del brazo y se la llevó de nuevo a rastras por la calle.

**-Aaah, ¡espera, no!, ¡Te voy a extrañar! –** Exclamó jeni mientras se aleja lentamente siendo arrastrada por su amiga.

Me despedí con mi mano y suspiré tranquilo de que se estuviera yendo.

**-Mierda... –** Susurré entre dientes.

Fernando se acercó a mí y me pasa disimuladamente un papel doblado.

**-Mi número, si tienes alguna duda, me llamas. –** Dijo poniéndose una mano para cubrirse la boca**. – Ehmm, de mujeres, no me mal interpretes. –** Agregó.

**-No, tranquilo... –** Respondí sosteniendo el papel en mis manos

**-Tú de todas formas guárdalo, cualquier vaina tú me preguntas y yo te contesto. –** Dijo levantando sus brazos.

**-Ahmm, vale vale... –** Decía mientras guardaba el trozo de papel.**_ – "Y yo que coño voy a hacer con esto, si no tengo teléfono". –_**Pensé.

**-Bien, vamos alejo. –**

**-Espera. –**Dijo este y se acerca a Mazzotta. **– Quiero un aumento. –**

**-Ven a trabajar en las tardes, no te jode. –**

**-Pero –**

**-Vamos que, cinco días a la semana, medio tiempo, tocándose los huevos, y encima me vas a pedir aumento. –**

**-Buah, está bien... tu ganas. –**

**-Y además si te doy aumento a ti tendré que dárselo a todos los demás y no me salen las cuentas. –**

**-Vale vale, al menos tenía que intentarlo. –**

**-Pues mal intento. En fin, nos vemos mañana, eh chavales, que la paséis bien. –** Se despide Mazz y me golpea el hombro para que le siga.

**-¿Y tú para que quieres aumento? –** Se oye preguntar a Fernando.

**-Se avecina una crisis económica de puta madre, no te digo más. -**

No alcancé a oír más.

**-Oye, ¿y desde cuando hablas en españolísimo? –** Pregunté refiriéndome al castellano.

**-Ñeh, a veces es buen idioma para expresarse. -**

Subí al auto y emprendimos la marcha a casa.

**-¡Mierda, se me olvidó!** – Exclamé.

**-¿Que ha pasado? -**

**-Tenía que revisar en internet a ver que pedo con... –**

**-No me digas que ibas a ver en internet tu problema con Dash... –**

**-Pues..., adiós verga, si esa es mi manera de resolver las cosas ¿qué pasa? –**

**-... –**

**-Bien, no mas trampas, lo haré como hombre que soy. –**

**-... –**

**-Pero Brenda dijo que no se podía. –**

**-No mames ¿le pediste ayuda Brenda? –**

**-No...; se la pedía Jennifer y ella se la pidió a brenda... –**

**-Joder, jajajaja. No me jodas, boludo, si se supone que... Bah, estás mal, jajaja, muy mal. –**

**-Arrggh. –**

**-Meh, oye... –**

**-¡CUIDADO CON EL PUTO POSTE! –**

**-Que sí, que ya está controlado. –**

**Volteo a ver el poste y noto a un tío con una cámara tirándole una foto al auto. –**

**-Joder, ¡te han pillado!, hay que bajar y bajar y partirle la jeta a ese wey. –**

**-Tranquilízate, si tengo la placa plastificada. –**

**-Eso no sirve, yo lo vi en los cazadores de mitos. –**

**-Ñeh, pero esos eran radares gringos del imperio mesmo. Aquí no hay de esos.-**

**-Y que pasa si... –**

**-Que no hay problema, quédate quieto. –**

**-Hmmmm... Ah, oye, ¿y la patrulla? –**

**-¿Que patrulla? –**

**-La que pasó luego que me dejaste el otro día. –**

**-Ah, no sé, ¿que le pasa? –**

**-Eso te pregunto yo, ¿no andaba detrás de ti? –**

**-Pues no. –**

**-Laal –**

**-En fin, como te decía, Tú y Dash son muy distintos. –**

**-Nahh, ¿enserio? –**

**-Sabes, a veces enserio dan ganas de golpearte... –**

**-¡Stop Bullyng! –**

**-No sé, quizás sea tu campo electromagnético que produce estrés a la gente o algo así. –**

**-¿Tú crees? –**

**-Cuidado me das un cáncer, cabrón. –**

**-Jejejeje, podría hacer una técnica en plan cáncer gun, ¡pew pew pew cancer cáncer cancer! –**

**-Jaajaja,a asdfsdafads, espera no nos desviemos del tema; ¿qué te iba a decir…? –**

**-Si no sabes tú... –**

**-Pues nada, que, que quieras a rainbow, nada mas... –**

**-Pero si yo la quiero... aunque... también la odio un poquito... está bien, le odio... pero también la quiero. Es complicado. –**

**-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que le des cariño aún si ella no te lo pide. –**

**-Define cariño... –**

**-Coño, no sé, ten un gesto bonito con ella, uno o varios, yo que sé. Hazla feliz y quizás olvide que está enojada. –**

**-Hmmm... ¡Pero esa es la misma mierda que yo te dije que haría! –**

**-No no no, yo la expresé con mejores palabras que tú. –**

**-SHDGSAJFDSAGHJ, ak, ik,ek, no te golpeo, porque no te iba a doler si no, te metía un guantazo que... -**

**-Ya, cálmate, chispita. –**

**-Que no me llames así joder. –**

**-Biri biri. –**

**-Arrrrrghhh. –**

**-Pero no se enoje compadre. –**

**-Ni madres, Señorita Mazzy. –**

**-Jajajajaja, lol, coño, me acordaste cuando nos unimos de incognito a esa hermandad de súcubos. –**

**-Nunca estuve mas cagado de miedo en mi puta vida... –**

**-¿Pero por qué?, si les caíste bien. –**

**-¡Ese fue el puto problema! Porqué crees que la paso fatal con la tía esa.–**

**-¿Con quien? ¿Con Jenny?, pero es buena gente. –**

**-Buena gente dice. Quien nos asegura que no es una de esos bichos que se escapó e intenta fregarme la vida. –**

**-Hombre, eso estaría ¡de huevos!, pero neh, no creo. Primero porque ella y Brenda se conocen de hace rato, o al menos eso se yo. -**

**-Hmmm, bueno eso me tranquiliza -**

**-¡Pero también puede ser una súcubo que embrujó a Brenda y ahora viene a por ti! –**

**-AaaaaaaAaaAAHHHjkdfsdakjfhkjasdkjfahk. –**

**-Hahahahaha, eres todo un bob esponja hahahahaa. –**

**-No me mames, Mazzo, ¿sabes lo que hacen esos bichos? –**

**-Seeeehhh... –**

**-No quiero morir po weón. –**

**-Pero morirías feliz... –**

**-¡NO ES EL PUNTO! –**

**-Hahahaajajajaja-**

**-Bien, ahora estoy paranoico por tu puta culpa. –**

**-Oye, tranquiiilo, viejo. No hay forma de que se haya escapado, solo Kevin puede abrir portales hasta aquí. –**

**-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. –**

**-Bien bien, no es el único, pero ¿como le haría un súcubo para llegar aquí? –**

**-¿Algún portal olvidado quizá? –**

**-Pueden llevar a cualquier sitio del universo, no creo que se haya arriesgado a entrar en uno de esos con la esperanza de venir aquí. Y en todo caso, a buscarte a ti; buah, no me lo tomes a mal, pero tampoco es que estés tan buenote para traer a una súcubo del inframundo hasta ti nomas pa' acosarte, no es su comportamiento habitual seguir compulsivamente a un solo tío, al menos según los libros de la biblioteca de por allá y esas largas charlas que tuvimos con ellas en la hermandad. –**

**-Para que me bajen la moral ya tengo a Dash, gracias. –**

**-Si te dije que no te lo tomaras a mal. –**

**-Y en todo caso, ellas persiguen gente, es lo que hacen. –**

**-Ya, pero perseguirte a ti hasta aquí, resistir la tentación de crear escándalo, y esto porque no he leído ni me he enterado de nada extraño relacionado con muertes misteriosas, y encima sobrevivir es... no mames, es un problema muy gordo como para... pues por ti, hombre, ni que te hubieses casado con ella, que tampoco... ¿o si? Vamos que imposible aquí ya es una mera palabra. –**

**-Pues no, no me casé con nadie, pero que hay de esa gente que le aparecen cosas cuando duermen. –**

**-Esas son chorradas, no me webeés, encima ni son súcubos como tal, recuerda que como somos ignorantes les ponemos nombres a las cosas según sus similitudes ante lo que si conocemos. –**

**-También es verdad... Bien, tal vez no tenga porqué preocuparme tanto... –**

**-Claro que no, tu tranquilo, si resulta que si es una, pues... pues te ha tocado, macho. –**

**-No pos si, esas palabras tuyas, me dejan muchísimo más tranquilo, de verdad...**

**-Vale, si es un súcubo, le agarramos entre todos... –**

**-¡Serás enfermo! –**

**-Y le caemos a putazos, coño, si es que no me dejas terminar... –**

**-Ahhh, vale vale... -**

**...**

No conversamos sobre otra cosa interesante durante el resto del camino así que ñeh. Pronto llegamos a mi parada.

**-Bien aquí bajas tú. –**

**-Yep. –** Dije y me bajé del auto.

**-Recuerda, cariño... –**

**-Gaaaay. –**

**-Sabes a que me refiero, pendejo. –**

**-Que si que si, le voy a dar tanto cariño, que se ahogara en el, ¡SE AHOGARA EN EL! –**

**-Ni madres. Buena suerte. –**

**-De nada. –**

Mazz le dio vueltas a sus ojos y luego arrancó el auto yéndose lejos hacia la mansión.

**-Ahhh... si la tía es una súcubo me voy a cagar en todo...; pero bueno, ahora debo afrontar otro problema. Celestia, ayudame... no espera, celestia no, que se la lleva; aunque... pensándolo bien, ¿no sería mejor así?, que estoy diciendo, yo quiero a mi Dashie... o la odio; ya no sé ni lo que siento, ¿quien soy yo? Pues tú, ¿quien?, yo. ¿Wat? –** Desvarié todo el caminó hasta la montaña.

Conforme iba avanzando hacia la casa, la iluminación disminuía gradualmente.

**-Entonces, si el soy yo, y el es tu, y tú eres aquel, y aquel es ese, ¿entonces quien es el?, pues yo, ahhh... espera ¿que?; hmmm, mira, ya da igual, está lloviendo no voy a... ¿está lloviendo?, bueno, es época de tantitas lluvias pero... no me digas que... –**

Salí corriendo a lo wey colina arriba mientras del cielo caían algunas gotas, no era una lluvia como tal, estaba chispeando.

**-¡OS...TRAS! –**Grité sorprendido al ver una enorme nube de tormenta fuera de control encima de la casa.

El violento viento movía los arboles como si hubiese un huracán, tuve que abrazarme a uno para no salir volando. Vi a los lados desesperado y luego centré mi vista en el mini huracán de bolsillo, algo me llamó la atención, una figura equina flotando a un lado claramente sobándose la nuca mientras dirigía su vista a la tormenta.

**-Ya estamos con la X-men. Cago en... ¡RAINBOW! –** Grité intentando llamar la atención de la pegaso, pero los fuertes vientos anulaban mis pendejos gritos.

Me aferré lo más que pude con piernas y brazos al árbol y estuve observando a la pegaso intentar deshacer (sin éxito) su desastre climatológico en pleno medio día.

Finalmente, luego de tanto moverse alrededor de la tormenta, la pegaso volteó a sus alrededores para checar lo que comprobó, yo había llegado y lo primero que hice al tener su atención es mostrarle los dientes y darle vueltas a mi dedo alrededor de mi oreja. Ella descendió un poquito no sé si avergonzada o simplemente intentando disimular, pero lo siguiente que hizo fue meterse a la casa lo más rápido que pudo ignorando la tormenta.

Como la causa y solución había huido cobardemente, me tocaba entrar en casa con todo y tormenta. Me tiré al suelo, y comencé a arrastrarme para que el viento no me tumbara y me dejara el cuerpo más destrozado de lo que ya estaba. Conforme avanzaba la lluvia empezaba a caer cada vez más fuerte, típico. Sentí que le debía dar una colleja a Dash así que no podía estar mojado por precaución, por lo que a penas empezó a caer la lluvia como tal, me puse de pié y corrí como bestia lanzándome contra la puerta trasera de la casa. Me moje solo un poco así que todo estaba bien.

Abrí la puerta, ¿y que es lo que veo?, Unas orejas celestes saliendo por encima del sofá y la tele encendida.

**-Rainbow... –**

**-Jex... –**

**_-"Me habló, ¡que ilusión!". –_** Pensé emocionado al oír su voz de nuevo.** –Se puede saber que cojon-, es decir, ¿qué hiciste allá arriba?**– Le preguntaba mientras me acercaba hacia sus orejitas celestes.

La cabrona hacía como que no me oía o... bueno, simplemente no entendía lo que yo estaba diciendo. Jejeje.

**-¡Rainbow! –** Le dije sin gritar demasiado para no alterarla y que no me partiera la madre.

El bicho volteó, me miró mal, y soltó un rugido leve de molestia.

**-¿Qué?** – Dijo con un tono de odiosa que...

Le señale hacia arriba y luego hice un ademán extendiendo mis palmas hacia los lados, algo cabreado eso si, para mantener en equilibrio con su actitud.

Ella miró hacia arriba con desprecio y luego reincorporó su mirada hacia mí; se encogió de hombros haciéndose la loca, y luego se dio vuelta para continuar mirando la tele.

**-Pues nada oye, la próxima vez que quieras matarme me avisas, o procura que yo no vea nada. –**

Dije esto porque, hombre, yo estaba consciente que si la cabrona hacía una tormenta eléctrica posiblemente me iba a costar la vida, ya que soy como un para-rayos andante y las probabilidades de que un rayo me golpease eran bastante altirijillas. Como ya os he explicado antes, almaceno energía, y si un rayo me alcanzaba en aquel entonces, podría petar como palomita en el microondas.

Me alejé del sofá y la dejé con sus cosas. Enseguida recordé el "consejo" de Mazz. Hacerle un gesto amable aún cuando se comporte como una hija de puta, aunque bueno, esta vez fue más torpe que hija de puta, así que... me entró el complejo de culpa.

**_-"Y yo para que cojones le culpo si ella solo estaba experimentando con las nubes..."... "ya te dije, si es que eres muy apresurado sacando conclusiones"... "Pobrecita..."... "De pobrecita nada, mira como nos dejó la cara"... "Eso tampoco fue su culpa, ella solo... está desinformada, confundida, y encima nosotros la estamos agobiando"... –_**Pensaba mientras me disponía a abrir la nevera para... **– Me cago en... –** Dije al ver que solo había una botella de agua dentro.

Mis dientes empezaron a tiritar poquito con mi boca cerrada, enseguida un tik nervioso provocado a propósito por su servidor, y salí disparado hacia la ventana solo para ver como las botellas de agua estaban vacías fuera de la casa siendo arrastradas por el viento de la tormenta causada por Dash.

**_-"Que acaso intentó echarle agua a las nubes o que, que, ¡joder!"... "No…, no te enojes, es, solo, una. Torpe. Pegaso. Como Derpy, si, digamos que, Dash, ahorita, es, como Derpy. No podemos enojarnos con Derpy"... –_** Pensé intentando calmarme. **_– "No puedo salir, debo ir a por esas mierdas, joder, sdfdsajfl". –_**

Volteé hacia el sofá y grité sin voz las palabras "¡INCONSCIENTE, QUE ERES UNA INCOSCIENTE!"; cuando terminé de articular y mover mis manos como loco, me di cuenta de que la pegaso estaba a un lado de mí con su cabeza metida en el mini-refrigerador buscando algo. Llevaba la toga puesta así que no había mucho que decir mas que el hecho de que grité en la dirección equivocada.

La pegaso sacó la última botella de agua. Yo sonreí arrogantemente porque esta vez le tocaba pedirme ayuda; así que extendí mi mano hacia ella. La poni, sin prestarme atención, o al menos eso parecía, se sentó, colocó sus cascos alrededor de la botella, sus dientes alrededor de la tapa, y la cabrona logró desenroscarla en poco tiempo dejándome con la mandíbula abajo. Escupió la tapa en el suelo al mismo tiempo que me dedicaba una mirada de "te has quedado con las ganas, iluso", cogió la boquilla de la botella con su hocico y la alzó, bebió agua aparentemente sin dificultad y dejó un poco dentro al terminar. Volvió a enroscar la tapa tan rápido como si estuviera usando manos, y metió la botella de regreso en el refrigerador.

**_-"Su puta madre, ya aprendió a beber agua"._**– Pensé.

Me sacó la lengua en plan odiosa y se fue devuelta al sofá.

Suspiré. Otra cosa más en la que Dashie ya era independiente.

Sin más que hacer que esperar a que la tormenta pasara para ir a recoger las otras botellas de agua, me incliné un poquito para recoger la botella que Rainbow Dash había devuelto y beber algo de agua mínimo. Pero que va, ni eso. Apenas cojo la botella, Dash se da cuenta, emite un chillido asustadizo, se saca la toga y vuela hacia mí pateando lejos la botella plástica llena de líquido. Y yo así como "¿qué pedo, qué te traes con el agua?"

La pegasini calló al suelo diría yo que en un estado de éxtasis. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda y se fue rápidamente de regreso a por su toga mientras yo apoyaba mi posición de mojigato tapándome los ojos con una mano en plan visor mientras bajaba la vista. Esperé unos segundos y cuando descubrí mis ojos, Dash ya se había ido de la casa.

**-Pe-pero ¿qué fregaos le pasa a esta, esta...? ¿Wat? –** Me preguntaba desconcertado por la repentina acción irracional. **– ¿Qué pasa, que no quiere que beba la misma agua que ella o que?, de todas formas, que onda, ¿ acaso tiene un virus que no quiere contagiarme? o, en todo caso, las enfermedades cabronas surgieron cuando nuestros pinchis ancestros se juntaron con los animalejos al domesticarlos, o al menos eso dice History, de todas formas está la posibilidad de que eshia porte una enfermedad, como la gripe porcina, pero esta sería algo así como "la gripe del poni", sería... la gripe... no, en todo caso ella es un pegaso... sigue siendo un poni, o equino, da igual... bueno no importa, el nombre no es importante, ¿que virus porta?, mierda, a que va a tener sida... no me jodas... claro, por eso come tanto y no engorda, las células... no si claro, va a hablar el doctor, escuchemos... vale, quizás no tenga sida y yo no sepa nada de la enfermedad, ¿pero entonces?... en todo caso podría ni estar enferma, o si lo está, ni estar enterada; no veo yo a dash yendo a hacerse chequeos mensuales al hospital... Bien, ¿entonces?... es rara nomás, que quieres que te diga... hmmmm, hablando de cosas raras, la tormenta ya pasó. –** Dije sorprendido al asomarme por la ventana y ver que el sol de medio día brillaba.** – Lal, quizás por eso pudo salir. Pero, salió con la sábana encima, ¿no le traerá problemas?, y lo del agua cabrón, ¿que onda con ella?, ¿cómo se le ocurre pensar que puede echar agua encima de las nubes así nomás?... pobrecilla, cada día está mas chalada.** – Caminé hacia la puerta delantera de la casa y al regresar me di cuenta de que se había dejado su toga en el sofá.

Preocupado por la salud mental de la "Dasha", decidí aprovecharme de sus problemas psicológicos para confundirla aún más y así ponerla en mi equipo de nuevo. No sé si eso habrá tenido algún sentido. "Retorcido de mierda", aprendí de la mejor.

Le preparé una "ensalada" (Realmente no sabía en que consistía una ensalada de frutas, así que solo piqué fruta y la revolví en un plato) con las frutas que metí en los gabinetes. Dash aún no daba señales de vida así que salí para asegurarme de que no estuviera haciéndola de científica loca en el cielo. No vi nada, así que ñeh, volví a entrar en casa. Ya no me preocupaba por su ausencia, al final del día tendría que volver a casa para comer. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Rainbow Dash y un gato?, el tamaño, y se podría decir que las alas.

Golpeé mi puño contra mi palma al mismo tiempo que recordaba que tenía que sacar mis cosas de la bolsa de suministros, la cual estaba en la cueva de Dash, así que debía darme prisa si no quería que ella me pillase dentro. Corrí hacia su habitación, abría la puerta como cualquier otra y... craso error, la animala estuvo dentro todo el tiempo; la pillé de espaldas con la cabeza dentro del a bolsa de suministros, y no solo eso, también estaba desnuda así que... ya saben, estaba en una posición bastante comprometedora. Claro era su habitación, pero...

Sacó la cabeza de la bolsa y volteó alertada por el ruido que hice al abrir la puerta. Puso cara de indignación y enseguida se viró para que no le viera... ¿la cola?, estaba desnuda, si, pero vamos no le vi nada, se estaba... cubriendo con la cola... jejeje..., en fin que, enseguida se puso en posición de embestida y no tardó mucho en saltarme encima para intentar sacarme los ojos. Cerré la puerta al tiro antes de que llegase hasta mí. Pensé que rompería la puerta, pero solo oí como la rasguñó poquito en lugar de golpearla con su cuerpo, quizás detuvo su salto con sus alas antes de llegar a la puerta; a eso llamaría yo buenos reflejos. Lo más curioso de ese acontecimiento fue que no me dijo ni una grosería en equestriano. Ni siquiera salió a amedrentarme un poquito por haber entrado en su habitación sin permiso.

En fin, ya no podía ir por el resto de mis cosas a la bolsa de suministros. En cuanto a como entró ella a su habitación sin que yo me diese cuenta, quizás tumbó la caja que colocamos en el agujero del aire acondicionado aquel día que hicimos la mudanza, y entró por allí; respecto a lo que hacía ahí dentro de la bolsa hurgando mis cosas, pues no lo sé, es un misterio. En fin, me puse a comer y esperar a que Rainbow saliese de su habitación para ofrecerle la ensalada. Y así fue, ella salió, y le ofrecí la comida, solo que... pues no la aceptó, pasó de mí, se elevó hasta los gabinetes, tomó una que otra fruta y se la llevó a su habitación. He de admitirlo, me dolió poquito que ni siquiera se haya parado a mirar lo que había hecho para ella. Simplemente me ignoró, tomó lo suyo, y se fue. Me negué a comerme lo que le había hecho, así que lo cubrí con un trapo, y se lo puse en la puerta de su habitación a ver si colaba. Me eché a siesta y al despertar... encontré el recipiente en la cesta que habíamos puesto para la basura junto con toda la fruta y el trapo. Estaba todo rodeado de moscas pequeñas.

**-Su puta madre... –**

De todas formas no botábamos mucha basura, pues comemos pura fruta y los restos son biodegradables. Esto lo digo para que sepan que la cesta estaba casi vacía, Pero de todas formas, lo que hizo fue una putada.

**-It's a bitch, ¡it's a fucking bitch! -**

Tomé la cesta justo cuando Rainbow Dash estaba entrando en casa. Fui hacia ella y se la mostré a ver si ponía alguna cara para hacerme sentir mejor. Pero no, se quedó con su cara insípida y despectiva de mamona, me dedicó unos segundos y luego se fue al sofá para ponerse a ver la tele. Me puse en frente tapándole la pantalla y luego de un momento me vio a los ojos solo para decirme con ellos que me fuera. No estaba llegando a ningún lado, así que me aparté y salí por la puerta de atrás algo encabronado. Lancé la fruta por allí en el bosque y luego regresé a casa. Se echó a dormir, estaba mirando la tele acostada, no me importaba, solo me cagaban esos arranques repentinos de desprecio hacia mi persona, es decir, hace pocas horas estaba en una fase de que me ignoraba nomás, incluso me habló, y de repente me hace una putada. "Así es el amor", ¡cállate!

Recolecté las botellas de agua, las volví a llevar para dentro de la casa y las metí con cuidado en el mini-refrigerador (Esto porque algunas no tenían tapa). Después tomé mi espada, y me fui al bosque para buscar un lugar donde cortar arboles o lo que sea.

**-Será cabrona la hija de puta, uno le prepara una mierda con toda la ilusión del mundo y va ella y lo tira, si es que... -**

Y así me pasé la tarde. Intentando cortar frustradamente un árbol seco que encontré algo lejos de casa. Logré hacerlo caer, no me malentiendan, pero bueno, si, tarde un buen rato entre descansos y asdfsadasdsa... pero en fin, hice lo que pude para ejercitarme y luego decidí regresar a casa porque ya se estaba poniendo el sol y ya se me había pasado el cabreo.

**-Bueno, mejor me voy, no valla a ser que aparezca un creeper y me haga mierda por estar aquí cortando árboles con mi espada. –**Dije y luego me largué del lugar con mi chaqueta en mi hombro y la espada en mi puño derecho por si acaso una vaina.

La verdad había estado en lugares más aterradores que el bosque, pero eso no significa que me valla a andar sin cuidado, porque a pesar de no tener tanto miedo como debía, eso no significaba que cualquier cosa no pudiera matarme (y que yo no fuera un cobarde). En especial Dash, a quien había dejado sola toda la tarde y podía aparecerse por ahí.

...

Llegué a casa. Las luces estaban apagadas por fuera, sin embargo, se podía ver que la tele estaba encendida, y ya sabemos lo que significa eso. Dashie está en casa.

Entré, encendí las luces y fui a por comida.

**-Rainbow. –** Le llamé desde la cocina para ver si volteaba y así ofrecerle alguna cosa. Me ignoró. Pero al menos lo intenté.

Ya no se me ocurría nada que decirle ni que hacer por ella para alegrarla. Salvo darle un cuchillo y extender mis brazos frente a ella. Aunque, esa idea me perturbó la mente por un momento.

Vi alrededor y me di cuenta de lo deprimente que era la casa si ella y yo no compartíamos nada. Tan vacía. Tan obscura. Tan siniestra. El único sonido era el de la tele. Y dash estaba mirando deportes.

Yo no era, ni soy aún (al menos no mucho), fanático de los deportes, me gustan y puedo disfrutar verlos, pero así de fanático, nah. Decidí irme a bañar y luego al terminar me pondría a ver la tele con Dash.

Sorprendentemente, me dejó sentarme a su lado en el sofá, sin mirarme, claro, pero estaba cerca de Dashie por primera vez en bastante tiempo y sin que me hiciera daño. Hice como si no lo hubiera notado y me dispuse a ver en la tele, un juego de futbol. Un equipo de un país que no conocía, contra otro con la misma descripción. Dash celebraba los goles de "su equipo" con un pequeño movimiento de cascos; quizás no se permitía emocionarse estando yo cerca.

Al rato la pegaso tosió; yo aproveché, me levanté, y fui a por agua para ella. Se la serví en un baso y se la ofrecí con una pajilla. Me ignoró de nuevo. Le puse el agua en la mesa y me volví a sentar a su lado. Tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos de ella.

El partido continuaba y yo no lograba ni siquiera intercambiar miradas con la pegaso. El vaso de agua seguía en la mesa, y ella no pensaba ni tocarlo, ni mirarlo, ni nombrarlo. Yo la miraba allí, a una corta distancia de mí, y saber que estaba enojada conmigo hacía que mi alma brony se me viniera abajo mientras recordaba los buenos momentos que tuvimos juntos, que aunque pocos, me ponían bastante sentimental. La dejé de mirar y me concentré en el partido, que, bueno, no me interesaba tanto como recuperarla, pero mientras se me ocurría algo...

Al rato, sin que yo me diera cuenta, la pegaso se quedó dormida. Solo me percaté cuando su cabeza cayó sobre mi hombro. Ahora si estaba que me daba algo. Tuve que detener mi mano para evitar acariciarla. Luego me quedé helado. Y luego me puse feliz, triste, enojado, nostálgico, emocionado, y triste de nuevo. Ahora estaba más cerca de mí, pero la reja que ella había puesto entre los dos seguía siendo demasiado alta; y yo no tenía la fuerza para tumbarla o saltarla. Por lo que, el hecho de que se quedara dormidita en mi hombro, era una victoria vacía, pero que muy vacía, y como se despertara, quien sabía lo que podía pasar.

...

Como unos 10 minutos después...

Despertó, sacudió la cabeza, y no me prestó atención. Se bajó del sofá para irse a su habitación. Le seguí disimuladamente.

-**¡Rainbow! –** Le llamé, pero ella me ignoró y entró a su habitación**. - ¡Te quiero mu-!"**- Portazo en toda la jeta. – **Vale... –** Dije resignado y me viré hacia mi habitación muy triste.

Antes de entrar me di cuenta de que me olvidé de la tele. Me miré la mano, Le quité el guante, le apunté a la tele, hice fuerza intentando absorber la energía y... No logré ni una weá. De todas formas la única forma a de apagar el aparato sería dañándolo, la electricidad seguiría pasando por el enchufe y asfsagfasgfasg.

Apagué todo, y me fui a la cama. Sentía impotencia, tristeza, y un desconcierto bien cabrón. Nunca me había sentido así, quizás porque nunca había sufrido esta situación; el caso era que debía arreglar las cosas con rain y ella se alejaba cada vez más y más de mí, reduciendo así, las posibilidades de arreglar las cosas.

Mientras tanto en el espacio...

**-¡Regálale unos chocolaticos, hombre! –**

**-Ya estás otra vez, Venus, coño. –**

**-Es que... Pobre tipo, le - -**

**-No me interesa lo que le pase. –**

**-Ah, ¿que no? –**

**-Pues no... –**

**-Míralo míralo tiene un arma nuclear de puta madre. –**

**-¡HOSTIAS QUE ME MATA! –**

**-Jajajaja ¿Ves como si te importa? –**

**-Te voy a decir yo donde tienes la gracia, ¡imbécil! –**

**-Que pasa ¡mi pinchi mercurio! –**

**-Nada. –**

**-¿Y eso? –**

**-Pues nada, cabrón, nada. Estamos en el puto espacio, ¿que quieres que pase? Plutón si acaso nomás para insultar a la nasa, pero nada más. –**

**-Pues no sé, ¿que tal tu vida? –**

**-Soy un planeta, cerca del sol, no hago más que oír sus pendejadas y ver como se mata a si mismo. –**

**- Mi vida significa mi muerte mi vida significa mi muerte mi vida significa mi muerte mi vida significa mi muerte. –** Repetía el sol.

**-Deberían lanzarle algo para que se queme, no sé, basura o algo para mantenerle vivo y que no nos mate cuando se vuelva pendejo y engorde bien cabrón. –**

**-No se si eso pueda ser viable. –**

**-Pues yo que sé es lo único que se me ocurre aquí, solo, aburrido. –**

**-Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy. –**

**-Y ya estamos otra vez, ¡Marte, shut fucking up! –**

**-¡Nevur! –**

**-Lo dijiste mal, pendejo. –**

**-Me da igual, porque soy genial, pinche pascual. –**

**-¿Eso tiene sentido? –**

**-No sé, pero rima. –**

**-Vales verga. –**

**-Por qué tanta agresividad, mercu, ¿que pasó entre nosotros? ¿Éramos íntimos no? –**

Mientras tanto Urano.

**-Hola, soy Urano, y los gringos me confunden con una grosería. –**

**-Eso que. –**

**-Neptuno no te metas en mi toma. –**

**-¿Toma? ¿Qué tomas? ¿Puedo tomar yo también? –**

**-No tomo nada. –**

**-Solo lo dices porque no quieres compartir, ¡egoísta! –**

**-Que no, solo estoy grabando un video para youtube. –**

**-Hmmmm... ¿qué es grabando? –**

**-¿Y eso es lo que mas te da curiosidad?, joder, ¿donde está Saturno? –**

**-No vino, ese we nomás viene a cobrar. –**

**-¿Eh? –**

**-Lalalalalalala. –**

Volvamos a la tierra un momento, parece que algo interesante pasa.

*Suspiro*

Estaba afuera de casa. Miraba la luna desde el risco. Esa noche no pude dormir. Me pegó un insomnio de la puta madre que no me dejaba pensar ni en una cama. Así que pasé parte de la noche sentado en el risco, reflexionando e imaginando que debía hacer. Es curioso, el frío no me afectó tanto como otras veces.

Al terminar de despejar mi mente. Me puse de pié y quité el guante de la mano derecha. Estiré mi brazo en dirección a las montañas situadas en la lejanía. Respiré profundo, y logré expulsar una fuerte descarga eléctrica hacia el horizonte. Suspiré con una sonrisa y regresé caminando a casa sintiéndome bien conmigo mismo, y claro, dedicándole una mirada y una sonrisa de "qué te ha parecido eso" a cierta pegaso que se asomaba por la ventana intentando averiguar de donde había venido el ruido, porque claro, ella no me vio "arrojar" el rayo.

Entré a casa, bebí un poco de agua y me fui directo a mi habitación, a dormir lo que quedaba de noche.

Meditar me sienta muy bien; al igual que liberar electricidad. Mientras más electricidad acumulada más hiperactividad y estrés cargo encima. No me gusta decirlo así pero digamos que es como hacerse una paja; tiene casi los mismos efectos en cuanto a relajación se refiere.

Rainbow no tardó mucho en ponerse a roncar otra vez, pero yo ya algo cansado, solo tuve que cerrar mis ojos para quedarme dormido.

...

El despertador hizo su trabajo. Me levanté, cepillé e hice mi rutina de amanecido, con mucha flojera y desdén, pero la hice. Rainbow Dash no dio señales de vida mientras yo hacía mis cosas, y supuse que había salido como la vez anterior.

Extrañamente, a pesar de haberme desvelado, no me sentía cansado en lo absoluto. Me bañé con cierto cuidado por el agua que, un grado mas fría, y salía nieve de la regadera. Cogí la fruta de la estantería, hurgué en la basura tomé la bolsa en la que vino la ropa interior de Dash, la "limpié" y metí allí mi "desayuno" para comer mas tarde en la tienda. Creí que Dashie la había puesto allí (la bolsa), al menos conservaba un poco el ambiente (aunque es contradictorio ya que el día anterior había dejado las botellas de agua regadas por la montaña).

Y cuando ya estaba preparándome para irme a la chingada, dicha pegaso asomó su cabeza por la puerta de su habitación. Como era de esperar su cabello parecía una jungla en medio de un huracán de proporciones bíblicas.

**-"¿Pero que cojones hace esta mientras duerme para dejarse el pelo así?" –** Me pregunté intentando disimular para no mirarla fijamente.

La poni miró el suelo y luego levantó la cabeza para mirar a los lados, como si estuviera comprobando que no hay nadie en casa, quizás para salir desnuda de su habitación.

Noté que estaba demasiado dormida como para notar que yo me encontraba en la cocina, de hecho parecía costarle mantener la cabeza en alto. Lo que me hizo pensar, "¿Por qué se ha despertado si tiene tanto sueño?", quizás había hecho planes para hoy, o pilló un programa matutino en la tele que le gusta, o quien sabe, cosas de pegasos. Decido no perder mas el tiempo y me dirijo hacia la puerta delantera.

**-Rainbow. –** Dije pasando delante de ella causándole un susto que hace que se encierre en su habitación de golpe. Enseguida oí como se resbaló y cayó al suelo.** – Yo te recomendaría volver a la camita. -**

Salí de la casa, estiré los brazos, y me fui a por el camino de atrás porque recordé que Mazz ahora me esperaría allí.

...

Llego al sitio y no pasan mas de cinco minutos cuando ya Mazz se acerca con el auto.

**-¡¿Qué pasa, campeón?! Venga sube al auto. –** Exclama el friki alegre mientras reduce la velocidad; Hago lo que dice y vuelve a acelerar.**– Mira, que te iba a decir, ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Dash? –** Pregunta ansioso.

**-Pues muy bien, muy bien, me ha intentado arrancar el rostro, ha botado a la basura la comida que le hice, dejó de hablarme, de depender de mí, ya hace las cosas ella solita, vamos lo que es un triunfo total, una relación perfecta. –**

**-Neh, en una relación perfecta las dos personas se complementan mutuamente, por eso las mujeres son tan distintas a nosotros, ellas pueden hacer cosas que nosotros no, y nosotros cosas que ellas tampoco, por separados somos cualquier verga, pero juntos podemos afrontar y sobrevivir este viaje tan largo y lleno de obstáculos como lo es la vida. –**

**-Me cago en, que era sarcasmo. –**

**-Si ya lo sé, pero, tengo que decir estas cosas en algún lado. –**

**-Pues escribe un libro, o hazte un blog, no me jodas, ¿a mí que me cuentas...? –**

**-¿Entonces te va mal? –**

**-Pues si, si te lo estoy diciendo. Me ha rebotado todos los cheques que he intentado cobrar. –**

**-Pues no sé hombre, algo bueno habrá pasado ¿no? –**

**-Bueno, podría decirse que sí. –**

**-¿Hm? –**

**-Que... se ha quedado dormida en mi hombro mientras mirábamos la televisión. –**

**-Oooowww. –**

**-Oye oye tampoco te emociones, fue porque qué se yo, estaba cansada y. –**

**-Así en plan tranquilizante, cayó rendida sobre tu hombro sin darse cuenta.-**

**-Pues sí, no sé, yo estaba mirando el partido. –**

**-¿Qué partido? -**

**-El de futbol... -**

**-Y a ti desde cuando te gusta tanto el futbol como para ponerte a ver un partido. –**

**-Pues coño, Dash se adueñó de la tele, tendré que adaptarme. –**

**-Claro, mientras tanto ella te usa de almohada; que tierno. –**

**-Coño, que así no es el cuento. Ella se ha puesto muy distante. –**

**-¿Distante? –**

**-Si, está muy fría. –**

**-Pero si es verano. –**

**-Ya, no te cachondees que es enserio. –**

**-Ta bien, ta bien. –**

**-Es como si ya no le importara para nada. Vamos que me muero ahí y ella me pone en un descampado para que me coman los zamuros. Con lo que yo la quiero... y todo lo que he hecho por ella... –**

**-Ya ya, no se me agüite; anímese. Venga pondré la radio. –**

**Mazzo se inclina poquito y enciende el aparatejo.**

**~Aunque te escucho respirar y estás a cientos de kilómetros, ¡Y duele ~! Quererte tanto... fingir que todo está perfecto mientras duele... Gastar la vida... tratando de localizar lo que hace tiempo se perdió. ~**

**-Me cago en dios, Arjona de mierda, ¿serás cabrón? –**

**-Aaaawww, que bonito, una canción de arjona te hace pensar en ella. –**

**-No es el punto, joder. –**

La canción siguió sonando poniéndome un poquito sentimental.

**-Jex... oe, jex... ¿estás llorando, tío? –**

**-¡No! ¡Déjame!, soy, alérgico a las canciones tristes... –**

**-Aaaaaawwwnnn. –**

**-No digas "Aaww", me caga, la vida. –**

**-Ya ya, tampoco te pongas agresivo depresivo. –**

**-Es que, puta la weá, como cojones hago para tener detalles con ella si no se deja. Que tampoco es que se me ocurran muchos pero, coño, es lo que hay y estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo y la weona no lo aprecia, que hija de puta. –**

**-Que si, eso está claro, es como dice la canción. –**

**-Me caga, pinche Arjona. –**

**-Pero no te enojes con Arjona el no tiene la culpa de que Dashie se comporte raro contigo. –**

**~Acompáñame a estar solo... ~**

**-Míralo, si es que lo hace apropósito el hiju'e'madre. ¿Qué es eso que has puesto, Arjona FM o que chingados? –**

**-¿Y esa también te la recuerda, o que onda? –**

**-Es que, bueno, ya la convivencia se vuelve cada vez más y más fría, y distante. Es como si... estuviera solo, con ella presente... como... –**

**~Tu en tu sitio yo en el mío... ~**

**-Eso mismo... –**

**-¿Le cambio a la radio?–**

**-Nah, déjala, de todas formas ya me has deprimido la mañana. –**

**-Muahahaha... –**

Me llamó la atención esa risa malvada pero de todas formas decidí ignorarla y seguir pensando en cosas que no sabía.

...

¿De verdad queréis que os narre lo que pasó en la jodida tienda?, si es que...

**-Hola, muchachos, ¿Dónde está…? –** Dijo Mazz

**-Enferma. Amaneció con gripe. –** Respondió Brenda refiriéndose a Jennifer.

**-¡wena! –** Exclamé escondiendo mi cabeza en el auto.

Mazz me dio un golpe en el hombro para que no me alegrara tanto.

**-Eso, tú termina de romperme. –** Le dije mientras me sobaba el hombro.

Bajamos del auto de manera normal, entramos a la tienda de manera normal, nos acomodamos de manera normal, todos vestidos de manera normal, nada que destacar, ni nada importante que decir. Salvo...

**-Oye. –** Dijo Alejandro llamando mi atención en un momento calmado de la tienda. **– ¿Me das tu facebook?, bueno, asumo que tienes porque ya todo el mundo está ahí, uno que otro rebelde anti-sistema pero son pocos y tú tienes cara de tener facebook. –**

**-Ammm, pues sí, si quieres, ¿tienes un papel?, la última vez que había visitado esta tienda, el tacaño de Mazzotta le estaba robando la wifi a un edificio de por acá usando un pendrive y hackeando la contraseña. –** Comenté.

**-Ja, aún lo hace, es más, fíjate lo que dicen las facturas... –**

Me pasa el recibo.

**-¿Pan?, ¿como así? –**

**-Es que el pan no tiene iva, y así el cabrón no tiene que pagarle su parte al gobierno. –**

**-Su puta madre, ¿y todos hacen esto? –**

**-Hombre, no todos, o sea, no sé bien a que te refieres, pero a veces los comerciantes colocan en los recibos los productos que no tienen iva y que estén ofreciendo. –**

**-Pero aquí no se vende pan. –**

**-Claro que sí, mira, allá está la bolsa. –** Me señaló una extraña bolsa de papel marrón en la vitrina bajo el mostrador donde estaba Brenda, quien me hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo cuando le miré. En el vidrio hay una etiqueta que ponía: "Pan", escrito en rojo.

**-Ostras, no me había dado de cuenta. -**

**-Nadie lo hace... -**

**-¿Y de verdad hay pan ahí?**

**-Sip. -**

**-Rancio, me imagino. –**

**-Exacto. Pero ya sabes, ¿quien va a venir a una tienda de videojuegos a comprar pan?, y sin embargo eso ponemos en la factura. –**

**-Hay algo mal ahí, ¿no se tiene que ser una panadería hecha y derecha para hacer eso? –**

**-Si se lo he dicho, pero no me escucha. Ya verás el día que le clausuren y coloquen una multa o alguien lo denuncie. -**

**-Mames... y... ¿para qué querías mi facebook? –** Pregunto mientras escribo dicho sitio en la parte trasera del recibo.

**-Como mañana se estrena el episodio nuevo de my Little pony, igual lo podemos verlo y comentarlo en vivo. Yo te paso el link del stream. –**

**-Ammm, ya, pero es que no sé tanto inglés, yo es que lo veo cuando sale subtitulado. –**

**-Hummm, bueno no importa igual por tener a alguien con quien comentar el capítulo y todo eso. Ya la próxima semana sale la boda. –**

**-Jooodeer, se me había olvidado, ¡que ilusión!... –**

Okey y ya a nadie le interesa una mierda lo homosexual que me vi hablando de la boda real de los ponis. "Pero"- ¡Que no!

...

Me había olvidado de la serie por completo, lo cual era irónico, porque tenía a una de sus protagonistas (que encima era mi favorita) enojada conmigo y en mi casa, lo cual no salía de mi cabeza. Y justo cuando me acordé que quería verla, recordé también que la prota, o más bien potra, celeste, había roto mi monitor y no podía verla. Es curioso, porque tenía ganas de ver la serie, y ver a Dashie, no esa madre que tenía en la casa, si no a la rainbow que no puedo tocar, que me caía mejor que la real, y bueno, ya no tenía mi suero mental, mi ventana, mi portal hacia otra realidad...

**-"¡mi maldito monitor, me cago en todo lo cagable, ¿será cabrona?! ¿Ahora como cojones veré la serie?, le pediría que me contara la boda, pero es que tampoco me habla, esto, esto, esto es la hostia..., tener a rainbow dash en tu casa, ala, ¡que felicidad! ¡Y una mierda!". –** Pensaba mientras golpeaba mi cabeza contra la pared y estrangulaba al aire mirando al cielo. Por suerte no teníamos clientes y Fernando junto al Alejo se habían ido a comprar el desayuno, así que no había nadie en la tienda, excepto...

**-Estás chalado, no me importa lo que digas, estás chalado. –** Dice Brenda desde el mostrador.

**-Y tú eres una niñata prepotente e impulsiva que intenta ocultar su inseguridad utilizando la agresividad ocasionada por la incertidumbre de no saber si podrás conseguir una pareja debido a tus complejos, en otras palabras, tabla, que eres una tabla. –**

**-... –** Bajó la mirada dejando caer su cabello a los lados sobre sus brazos apoyados sobre el mostrador.

**-Espera... yo... ¿retiro lo ultimo? –**

**-Ven aquí... –** Dijo en un tono seco tirando a enojado.

**-N-no. –**

Levantó su mano y empezó a mover su dedo indicándome de una manera muy macabra que me acercara.

Me quedé sentado, le ignoré como si nada hubiese pasado y empecé a mecerme en el banquito.

A los pocos segundo mientras veía a la calle una patada en la nuca me toma por sorpresa y me lanza al suelo dando el tiempo justo para poner el cachete y no darme de cara contra el suelo. Luego la tía colocó un pie sobre mí ya dañado rostro.

**-Como vuelvas a hablar así de mí... te rompo lo que te queda de cara, ¿me he expresado con claridad?** – Me susurra violentamente al oído.

**-Lo que quieras... igual sabes que parte de lo que he dicho es cierto. –** Respondo con una leve sonrisa irreverente.

**-¡Cállate! –** exclama presionando mas mi cabeza contra el suelo.

Saqué mi mano derecha de debajo de mi pecho y tomé su pié haciendo un poco de fuerza. La tía se desplomó repentinamente en el suelo. No me di cuenta de que el guante se me había salido al sacarlo mientras estaba presionado contra mi cuerpo.

**-¿Qué pasa? –** Preguntó Mazzotta saliendo de su "cubículo"**. – ¡La concha de de la lora! ¡¿Que hiciste, boludo?! –** Exclamó al ver a Brenda tendida boca abajo en el suelo totalmente inmóvil.

**-¡Cashate, argentino pelotudo! –** Exclamé en broma. **– E-es decir, ¿Como estás seguro que fui yo?, igual y fue un ladrón. –**

**-¡No tienes puesto tu puto guante! –**

**-¡Joder! –**

**-Ya te digo. –**

**-Cabrón ¿y ahora qué? –**

**-Yo que sé, pero me van a meter una denuncia, si no tengo seguro médico para ellos. –**

**-Mazz, que igual y está muerta. –**

**-También es verdad... Hay que llevarle a un hospital pero ya. –**

**-¿Y como vamos a explicarlo todo? –**

**-¡No lo sé!, Joder, la que has liado. ¿Estará muerta? –**

Me llevé las manos por sobre la cabeza con remordimiento pensando que tal vez habría matado a la "rubia-castaña" violenta y agresiva.

.

.

.

... Continuará ~

.

.

.

... Luego de estos mensajes ~

-Hola como estás?

-Mal, una serpiente me picó

-Cobra?

-No, fue gratis

-Jajajaja pendejo, te odio, muérete.

...

Mazz y yo nos reunimos alrededor del cuerpo de Brenda mirándola con preocupación, ya que no se le podía ver de otra forma a la chica... lalalalalala. "Sexista", es solo un chiste, no me toques la moral.

**-¡La mataste! –**

**-Mazzo no me jodas... –**

**-¡La mataste y ahora está muerta! –**

**-Que no está muerta coño. –**

**-Que si, mírala, si no se mueve. –**

**-Porque está inconsciente. –**

**-Habló el especialista. -**

**-Arrgh.** – Brenda gruñe un poco e intenta moverse.

-**¿Lo ves como no estaba muerta? –**

**-Solo has tenido suerte... –**

**-No, suerte la ha tenido ella. –**

**-¿Bueno ya me quieres decir que hacemos? –**

**-Yo que sé tú eres el adulto. –**

**-Asdfsadsdasad, bueno ya, llevémosla al cuarto de máquinas. –**

**-Vale... –**

Miré un tanto indeciso el cuerpo de la chica por unos segundos.

**-¿Que pasa? –** Preguntó Mazz.

**-Es que... no sé por donde agarrarla. –**

**-Joder, pues por los pies, yo que sé. –**

**-No no no, que pasa si se despierta y me ve ahí en plan partero o ginecólogo... –**

**-¡Ay la leche!, entonces por los hombros, pero apresúrate que en cualquier momento pasa alguien. –**

**-Bien... –** Dije mientras me ponía en posición para tomarla de los hombros.

**-Uno... dos... tres, ya. –**

**-Ostras si no pesa nada. –**

**-Pues es verdad, que tontería esto. –** Dijo Mazz refiriéndose a cargarla entre los dos. **– Ven, pásamela, que ya la cargo yo. –** Dejó los pies en el suelo y se movió para cargarla en brazos.

**-¿Y se supone que nosotros peleamos contra bichos malos en el...? –**

**-Shhh, que te oye... –**

Recogí mi guante del suelo, me lo puse, y Mazz llevó a la chica hasta el cuartillo ese al fondo de la tienda donde entramos los tres.

"Brazzers...", no me jodas.

Brenda no tardó mucho en recobrar la consciencia e intentar estrangularme mientras me preguntaba que le había hecho y gritaba insultos varios.

**-Ya ya, déjalo, que muerto no sirve para nada... al menos no a nosotros. –** Dijo Mazz entrando al cuarto y quitando las manos de Brenda de mi cuello.

**-¿Qué pasó? –** Preguntó el alejo acompañado de Fernando mientras ambos se asomaban por la puerta.

Brenda resopló y se levantó.

-**Nada, no pasó nada. –** Dijo enfada y salió de la habitación apartando a Mazz y a los otros.

Luego todos me miraron como esperando una respuesta.

**-Pues eso... nada. –** Respondí con mi usual tono de inseguro.

Todos inclinaron un poco el cuello hacia un lado dejando caer un poquito los hombros.

**-¡Dinos!** – Dijeron todos al unísono.

**-Que no, me voy a meter en problemas y no me da la gana.** – Dije escaqueado y luego salí esquivándolos para dirigirme a mi asiento de trabajo.

Los muchachos parecieron haberse quedado interrogando a Mazz porque había sido el único que estaba allí en la tienda.

Yo y Brenda intercambiamos miradas y luego nos ignoramos el resto de la mañana.

Sabía que en algún momento ella se decidiría a exprimirme la verdad sobre lo que le había hecho, solo que ahora, confesar lo que le había dicho y la manera en la que me trató, era buscarse un lío que no valía la pena para ninguno de los dos.

Más lueguito, entré al cuarto de máquinas otra vez y me senté al lado de mah boss.

**-Mazzo, ¿me das dinero y me dejas salir media hora antes? –** Pedí con algo de pena.

**-¿Y ahora que pasa? –** Preguntó apoyándose del espaldar de su silla.

**-Es que dash está muy enojada y pensé, que tal vez... –**

**-El dei no te había dado una página donde... –**

**-Que eso no es lo que quiero comprar, coño. –**

**-¿Entonces que le vas a comprar? –**

**-Pues no sé, un trozo de pastel o algo que si lo desprecia también pueda usarlo yo, vamos, lo que es regalar sobre seguro. –**

**-Yo te diría que ahora que está sola, lo mejor que puedes hacer por ella, es regalarle algo de esa tienda virtual. –**

**-Y dale, que no le voy a comprar nada de esa maldita pagina web... –**

**-... –**

**-¿Estás seguro que sería bueno regalarle algo de eso? –**

**-No sé digo yo, la vida se ve mas bonita con orgasmos. –**

**-..., tío eso ha sonado mal, pero mal, mal... y que lo digas tú ya es... –**

**-Lo que tu quieras, pero todas las tías saben que es cierto. –**

**-asdasasdasasd, como sea, no, porque justo por este tipo de cosas fue que Dash se encabronó conmigo. Imagínate si entro por la puerta con un... cohete de esos. –**

**-Bueno, también es verdad. –**

**-Debo regalarle algo decente, que diga: "discúlpame por favor, vamos a hablar tranquilamente como personas civilizadas"... –**

**-Si quieres yo te doy el dinero y ve a ver si encuentras algo. Eso si, yo me tengo que quedar aquí formateando esta madre y empezar a revisar las otras. -**

**-Vale, le compraré el mejor regalo de reconciliación a Rainbow. –**

**-Buena suerte. –**

**-Gracias. El mejor regalo... -**

Más tarde en casa...

**-¡Daaaashieeee! He vuelto querida. –** Exclamaba con una sonrisa ganadora mientras entraba por la puerta trasera con una bolsa en mi mano junto con un globo.

La pegaso me ignoró pero no me importó. Me acerqué por detrás al sofá donde se encontraba ella sentada mirando la tele.

**-Rainbow mira lo que te traje. ¡Un globo! –** exclamé y le pasé dicho objeto en forma de corazón rojo.

Miró el globo de reojo... y lo rompió con sus dientes... sip, de una mordida le hizo un agujero y a tomar por saco. Y yo esperando que le recordara a pinkie pie o algo así. Pensándolo bien tendría que haberle comprado tres globos, dos azules y uno amarillo como la cutiemark de pinkie... en fin.

**-Hmmm... bueno, no importa, igual se le iba a acabar el helio en unos días y se iba a desinflar después... ¡Por suerte te traje otro regalo! –** Hurgué en la bolsa con mi mano**. – ¡Mira! –** Saqué un patito de goma y se lo mostré. **– ¡No puedes estar enojada ni triste si tienes uno de estos! –**

Lo puse cerca de su oído y el mío, luego empecé a hacerlo sonar haciendo una "música" con el chirrido.

Dash se irritó al momento y giró la cabeza para tomar el pato con su mandíbula y degollarlo.

**-Mierda... pues has matado al pato... debería llamarte reina roja porque le has cortado la cabeza al pobre... –**

**-¡JEX! –** Gritó para que me fuera.

**-Vale vale, ya me voy, solo, te he comprado otra cosa... –**

Volví a buscar en la bolsa, esta vez un peluche de una tortuga. Lo puse a su lado en el sofá.

**-Es para cuando te sientas sola, podrías... tu sabes, ¿abrazarlo?... se... se parece a Tank. –** Señalé.

Lo tomó con su boca, y se lo llevo... a la cocina para intentar echarlo a la basura.

**-No. –** Le dije, y cuando volteó hacia mí, le hice un ademán para que me lo diera.

En lugar de eso lo escupió en el suelo y luego regresó al sofá para seguir viendo la televisión.

**-¡Pues los chocolates me los como yo! –** Le susurré con reproche al oído y luego fui a coger la tortuga del piso.** – Buah, menos mal que estaba en oferta…, aunque... ahora que lo pienso bien, ¿para que le compré esto?, es demasiado "fluttershy" para ella, digo, tierno, si empezamos a cambiar palabras del sweetie belle ya veremos donde acabamos.** – Decía en voz baja mientras recogía el peluche.

Lo llevé a mi habitación donde podría estar seguro y lo tiré en mi cama porque no tenía donde ponerlo además del suelo.

Luego volví a almorzar fruta. Ya estaba empezando a extrañar la carne... pero no estaba seguro si a Dash le importaría o no que yo me comiese a los parientes de sus amigas vacas o que se yo.

**-Espera no, esa es fluttershy..., pero de todas formas ya le he perdido la pista a lo que puede o no puede hacer Rainbow. Podría reaccionar bien, o podría reaccionar mal, o podría no reaccionar, que es lo mas probable, aún así, ¿que importa?, si ya me repudia, un poco mas de leña al fuego no hace daño. Solo más fuego. Exacto... –** Hablaba conmigo mismo mientras comía en mi habitación sentado en mi colchón a un lado del peluche verde y tortugoso que le había comprado a la apática pegaso.

Me acabé los chocolates y mi almuerzo, y la casa empezó a caérseme encima, demasiado aburrimiento. No sabía como Dash sobrevivía a estas situaciones, claro, tenía la televisión, pero tampoco estaba mirando nada bueno, vamos, un show en E!, ¿que cojones hacía ella mirando E!?

**_-"Dormida, claro, si ese es su secreto, dormirse"... "Ni madres, es como un mecanismo de defensa contra el aburrimiento, cuando su mente detecta niveles altos de aburrimiento, se apaga."... "Pero si hace un calor de puta madre"... "¿De que hablas?"... "ahí va, ¿que ha pasado?". –Me pregunté extrañado por la ausencia de calor. Veo por la ventana y veo una gran sombra, saco mi cabeza y veo la gran nube que la pegaso ha puesto sobre la casa. – Claro. No se podrá acostar sobre ellas, pero aún puede manipularlas para que le hagan sombra. – Dije alejándome de la ventana. – Yo también debería dormir... –_**

Y así fue, claro, la nube no duró mucho en moverse e irse pero alcancé a dormirme.

...

Desperté sudando por el calor infernal. Se supone que suele llover un poco al principio del verano, al menos donde yo estaba, pero había días en que el calor era bien pinche insoportable.

Salí de mi habitación y vi a Dashie quien estaba mirando en la tele a Bear en a prueba de todo. Me encogí de hombros y fui a beber algo de agua. Rellené las jarras que Dash había vaciado durante la mañana y salí de casa.

**-¿Ven? Estoy bebiendo agua del grifo y no me estoy muriendo, los científicos están desconcertados. –** Dije con sarcasmo y luego por alguna razón me dieron ganas de traer el tronco del árbol seco que había cortado antes.** – ¡Voy por ti tronquito! ... Espera, por donde fue que... ¡ah! ¡Por allá! –** Me fui corriendo, luego trotando y luego caminandito en dirección ha donde había talado aquel árbol.

"¡Deforestador!", estaba seco, eso ya no hacía oxigeno ni nada, era la lacra de la sociedad, deberían agradecerme haberlo cortado.

Bueno, el caso, después de tanto caminar, llegué al punto donde había pasado la tarde anterior, y no vi ningún árbol caído, solo la base. Quedé todo desconcertado pues había sido tumbarlo y no moverlo más.

**-¿Pero que ha pasado?, ¿se bio-degradó o que onda? –**

Pues nada oye, me fui de allí porque ya no tenía nada que hacer, no había mas árboles muertos que talar, y hacerlo con uno verdecito, me daba algo de remordimiento, no sé, había que cuidar el planeta. En fin, que dejé el claro y regresé a casita.

**-Me cago en todo lo cagable, pero, ¿como?, ¿como cojones llegaste tú aquí?...** –Le pregunté al tronco que pillé a un lado de la casa justo cuando estaba por entrar por la puerta de atrás. Suspiré. **– Ya sé quien te trajo. Si es que no se queda quieta, ¿que intenta hacer trayendo todo esto?, ¿un nido? –**

Extrañado por la afición de la pegaso por acumular objetos, espera un momento, ¿el árbol qué es?, se supone que es un ser viviente, pero cuando se muere o lo talan, ¿se convierte en objeto o cadáver?, en todo caso la pegaso había traído tablas de madera antes, así que tiene relación. Aún así me parecía muy extraño.

Entré a casa luego de apreciar mejor el montón de chatarra que Dash había traído. Solo el Árbol era nuevo, imagino que cargarlo no había sido tarea fácil (yo pensaba rodarlo y así en tres días lo tendría en casa, quizás).

Bebí agua y luego me duché. Rainbow seguía mirando "a prueba de todo", o le había gustado como el tío se come los insectos y se mete dentro de los animales muertos para sobrevivir, o veía en el una especie de daring do. Porque de entenderle, no creo que le entendiese nada así como para decir, "no hay pedos, está aprendiendo a sobrevivir en ambientes hostiles", al fin y al cabo es lo que entretiene del programa.

**_-"Si es que en lugar de comprarle la tortuga tenía que haberle comprado una peli de indiana jones"... "Ya, ¿y me quieres decir en que dvd lo íbamos a reproducir?"... "También es verdad..."–_** Pensaba mientras secaba mi pelo con la toalla luego de vestirme con mi tan amada chaqueta azul obscuro, mi camiseta del mismo color un poco mas clara y verdosa, y mis pantalones cortos del mismo color que la chaqueta a juego con mis guantes y botas. Vamos, que es como mi uniforme, y me lo pongo cada vez que puedo.

Cuando salgo de la habitación para ir a colgar el paño en la rama del árbol de afuera, Dash ya había apagado la tele y salido de la casa. Me aseguré de que el control seguía entero y luego continué con lo mío.

Al terminar de colgar la toalla, me fijé en el cielo para ver si podía localizar a la pegaso.

Nada.

Pensé que seguro estaba buscando cosas para colectar en el bosque haciéndose la aventurera. Estaba bien, que distrajera su mente le venía de maravilla si no quería acabar como yo. Un triste demente paranoico que hablaba consigo mismo mientras se veía reflejado en un lago y lloraba en las noches porque se sentía solo y extrañaba a su familia y... ¿Podemos seguir al rato?

...

La tarde estaba por darle paso al crepúsculo y Dash aún no volvía.

Empezaba a agobiarme porque no se me estaba ocurriendo nada bueno para arreglarlo con la pegaso. Algo que no les había señalado, Dash ahora sabía racionar comida, pues parecía nunca ponerse tan hambrienta como antes, y la comida no se agotaba tan rápido. Así que ahora yo era tan útil para ella como un cargador de celular en plena selva; que solo le recuerda que está perdida, incomunicada, y sola.

**_-"Debería colgarme del maldito árbol..." –_**Pensaba mientras estaba sentado de mala gana en el sofá. **_– "No hay nada bueno en la tele, no puedo usar la computadora, Rainbow Dash me odia, no tenemos nada bueno que comer además de la fruta que ya me está hartando. Debería bañarme; no espera, ya lo hice... Buah, que webaaaa"._**– Me hundí mas en el sofá resbalándome apropósito hasta caer en el suelo.

En eso oigo caer algo fuera de la casa y segundos después Dashie entró por la puerta.

**-¡Ostras, ¿qué te pasó?! –** Le pregunté exaltado a la pegaso por su aspecto.

Estaba despeinada, llena de tierra y hojas, golpeada, bastante nerviosa, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca, estaba temblando y no podía caminar bien. Tenia unos cuantos rasguños en el cuerpo y con una de sus patas tapaba una herida en la base de su ala que le sangraba. Me levanté del suelo y ella retrocedió con miedo; luego corrió apresurada a encerrarse en su habitación.

-**¿Q-que ocurrió ahora? –** Me preguntaba confundido mientras levantaba mis brazos y los dejaba caer mirando la puerta de la habitación de la aparentemente traumada pegaso.

Mi mente me pedía que la fuese a ayudar, pero mis recuerdos me preguntaban si era buena idea.

**-Friégate, me preocupo por ella y voy a intentar... ver, que le pasó, o yo que sé. –** Me susurre a mi mismo y luego me acerqué a la puerta de Dash.

Toqué y como respuesta inmediata oí un chillido de terror extraño.

**-Dash, soy yo. El mono raro que...** – Dashie me interrumpe diciéndome cosas con un tono bastante idéntico al de la noche que se miró a si misma en la computadora**. – Espera, ¿que dijiste? No te entendí... y, bueno, ¿como carajos te voy a entender? Si no hablas mi idioma, si es que yo también... –**

Dashie se había quedado callada, se oían sollozos y respiraciones fuertes y agitadas.

**-Oye, enserio, ¿que pasó? ¿Te estrellaste? ¿Viste un bicho feo después de estrellarte? –** En eso se me viene algo a la mente...

... "Pero hagan algo bueno, para que Dash no quiera volver a acercarse mas nunca en su vida."...

**-La puta madre pero que he hecho, mejor dicho, ¿que han hecho? –** Caí en cuenta de que quizá Dash en su búsqueda de objetos se haya acercado demasiado a la mansión y se topó con alguno de los cabrones esos. A juzgar por la sangre saliendo de su boca, creí que alguno, posiblemente el Kevin, le había metido un guantazo en el hocico. **-¡Si es que yo me cago en todo!, ¡Dije asustarla, no caerle a putazos y dejarla traumada!, ¡COÑO!, SI ES QUE, ¡JODER!, cuando vea al mazzo le voy a... a... asdhfgsadhgasdfsad. –** Gritaba encabronado recordando el estado en que la pegaso regresó a casa.** – Bueno, igual y el Mazz no tiene la culpa de que la hayan madreado, tampoco es seguro que haya llegado a la Mansión, ¡¿pero que cojones iba a hacer Kevin en el bosque a estas horas?! Si debería estar en la funeraria, ¿El Cabex?, no creo que ese cabrón le vaya a entrar a coñazos a Dash, vamos, trolearle tal vez, pero ¡¿dejarla así?! no lo sé, ella es mujer, bueno, técnicamente hablando, y el es, bueno, es machista, pero no golpea a las mujeres, aunque, va a participar en esa película que me dijo Mazz, pero, joder, da igual, no lo sé... Okami... Okami hijo de puta, ese wey, ¡su puta madre!, ¡ME VOY A CAGAR EN TODO LO CAGABLE! –** Fui a mi habitación y cogí mi espada. **– ¡SE VA A ENTERAR, HOMBRE, SE VA A ENTERAR ESE HIJO DE PUTA! ¡A MI DASHIE NO SE LE TOCA! ¡COÑO! –** Golpeé la pared y salí de casa.

Volteé a ver por la ventana de la habitación de la pegaso y esta estaba escondida bajo una sábana temblando.

**-Será hijo de puta, el que le halla hecho esto, ¡mira como me la ha dejado, si es que no hay derecho!, que me da, me da, pena hasta a mí, que a mi me da pena todo pero da igual, coño. –**

El cielo ya se había puesto todo crepuscular y empezaba a hacer frío, mejor dicho, ya hacía frío.

Bajé por la montaña encabronadísimo y me adentré en el bosque. Me alejé lo que creí suficiente de la montaña para que luego no pudieran encontrar nuestra casa y destruirla. Grité un rato mientras merodeaba por el bosque en busca del cabrón que le cagó la noche a Dash.

**-¡OYE! ¡VEN AQUÍ A VER SI TIENES HUEVOS!... ¡NO ES LITERAL, ES SOLO UNA EXPRECIÓN PARA...! ¿a quien le importa? ¡OLVIDALO! ¡SOLO APARECETE! –**

**-¿Jéxust? –** Escuché decir a lo lejos.

**-¡VEN AQUÍ, CABRON! –**

Enseguida apareció el tío de metro noventa y pelo obscuro con peinado emo a pocos centímetros de mí. Retrocedí por la impresión y el me tomó por el cuello levantándome en el aire.

**-Creo que ya has visto el regalo que te envié. –** Dijo en un tono arrogante mirándome con sus malditos ojos de serpiente.

**-Lo sabía, F-fuiste tú, ca...cabrón... –** Decía dificultosamente mientras intentaba zafarme de su mano que me estaba asfixiando.

-**Seh, creo que es obvio, te lo acabo de decir... –**

**-¡P-PUTO! –**

**-Hah, ella se lo buscó, además, no fue violencia gratuita, fue un ajuste de cuentas. Ya sabes, gasto demasiado dinero para abastecer una casa con cuatro tipos que comen como si no hubiese un mañana, como para que venga una yegua descerebrada y se lo lleve todo, o incluso, ¡para que venga una luciérnaga con complejo de defensor de los animales a llevarse los muebles y aparatos que tanto han costado conseguir! –** Exclama y me lanza al suelo haciéndome soltar mi espada y que esta se valla relativamente lejos de mi mano. **– Aunque, que bueno que decidiste venir en lugar de acobardarte como un marica, me has horrado tiempo. –** Desenfundó su espada. Un diente gigantesco y muy afilado; empezó a caminar hacia mí. **– Ojo por ojo, dicen... pero yo preferiría quitarte un brazo, después de todo, tu pegaso escapó antes de que pudiera cortarle las alas. Ahora, si quieres conservar tu brazo, podrías traerme a tu amiga y... –**

**-¡Sobre mi pendejo cadáver! –** Me impulsé y fui a tomar mi espada.

**-También es buena idea.** –

.

.

.

... Continuará.

* * *

><p>¡Y se acabó al fin! Perdón si ese último diálogo pudo ser mejor, pero bueno. Ya estamos, ahora os toca a vosotros, que veis mucho no decís nada, es como si mi fic fuese Dash subiendo de peso; todos lo saben, todos la ven, pero nadie dice nada. No los voy a morder, quizás ella si, pero yo no. De hecho los que pueden morder son ustedes e-e...<p>

En fin... "¿Y que onda con esos spoilers que soltaste ¬w¬?"... Solo diré que ninguno de esos spoilers fueron escritos para ser mal pensados. "Meh"

Bueno... no se me ocurre que ma sponer, asi que chau, buenas noches y Gracias por tener la fuerza de voluntad para leerse este capi entero xD y mas si lo hicieron en un día. Os quiero mucho a todos u3u

PD: Gracias por avisarme lo de los diálogos (que no estaban en negrita) se me había olvidado por completo a-e


	13. Capítulo 13: ¡Perdóname y deja la weá!

¡WOLAAAAAAAAAAAA! ... ¿wola? ... "¡MATENLO!", ¿y ahora porque? DX, "Por hacernos leer una mierda de sopotocientas páginas"... Ya, y cuanto qurí apostar a que lo acabaste de leer hace poco y ahora la espera no te pareció tan larga ¬w¬... "Pues... pues... mentira! yo lo lei en un dia!"... si aja. "De verdad -"... es que si no está presentes los del guiness, el record está perdido. Y hablando de records, he subido este capi en menos de un mes, alabenme!, dos capis el mismo mes! cuando se ha visto eso antes!?... "pues hay gente que actualiza su fic cada semana o incluso diario", *le dispara con una escopeta*, y ahora que? eh listo? que eres muy listo.

Bueno, que peudo decir del capi?, me he tardado porque unos días estuve fuera de servicio, me enteré de que estuve hablando durante un año con una persona que nu existe y pos mal pedo. En fin. El internet y sus webadas; Como sea, el capítulo es corto, en comparación al anterior (cualquier capi se queda corto en comparación con el anterior) pero de por sí está en promedio con la duración de los demás. En cuanto a contenido, no sé, eso lo juzgaran ustedes .w., que por cierto, muchas gracias por los comentarios ^^,todos son mu majos ;w;

Lo que si digo respecto al capi es que pues como la situación lo amerita, la cosa no será tan a lo divertida, pero todo es culpa de Dash, ella es la mala, la hija de puta, la que tiene la culpa de todo (?), ok no xD, pero si e3eU. Aquí la historia avanza, y siempre estoy preparando terreno para eventos o revelaciones futuras, así que no está demás que os paréis a hacer observaciones u predicciones en ciertas partes del fic ¬w¬.

Y pues nada, no me encadenaré a hablar, los dejo leer tranqueletos .w., el título lo cambio mañana, es que son las cuatro de la madrugada y me da weba pensar en uno -. Así que los veo abajo...

Wait, neh, creo que dejaré el título así xD.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Y estábamos ahí, cara a cara, en plena noche, yo, contra el emo cabrón de los cojones. Tenía las de perder, y perdí, creo, no me acuerdo, me dio tantos putazos que me quedé en blanco... no espera, no perdí, creo que si, pero no sé, a ver...

**-Jajaja, suelta eso que te vas a hacer daño. –** Dijo Kevin burlándose al verme coger la espada en plan "¡Te voy a enfrentar, puto!"

**-¡No! ¡Yo me defiendo! ¡ARRRRRRRGGGG! –** Exclamé como loco tomando con más fuerza mi espada.

**-¿Desde cuándo? –**

**-¡Desde ayer! –**

**-¿Entonces hace tres días que el caballo te enseñó quien manda? –**

**-No es caballo, es yegua, ¿Y cómo cojones sabes que me golpeó? –**

**-Nada más hay que ver tu cara, pendejo. Y ni siquiera tengo que preguntar por qué lo hizo, eres irritante. –**

**-Lo has dicho tantas veces que ya perdió la gracia. –**

**-¿Ah si? – **Corrió bien pinche rápido hacia mí y me pateó lanzándome hacia un lado**. – ¡Pues este chiste nunca pasa de moda! – **

**-Ay, coño, su madre, no joda, carajo, ay... ayayayayay.** – Decía mientras rodaba por el suelo sufriendo por los moretones y heridas que me había dejado Dash.

Cuando subí la mirada le vi en el mismo sitio mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

**-Buah... que fome estoy hoy... – **Dijo, luego le dio una calada al filtro y desapareció en una nube de humo obscuro.

Lo busqué con la mirada rápidamente pero el cabrón apareció detrás de mí y me pateó fuertemente mandándome disparado hacia arriba como si nada; seguido de eso apareció en el cielo y con otra patada me mandó de regreso hacia abajo tan rápido como había despegado, pero antes de caer, el emo se tele-transportó de nuevo al suelo, tomó el cuello de mi chaqueta y me estampó de espalda contra el suelo.

_**-"¡¿Que a pasao!?" –**_ Me pregunté perplejo porque no había entendido ni mierda de lo que acababa de suceder. Levanté un poco mi espalda del suelo apoyándome de mis codos y recogiendo mis piernas**. – ¿Qué pasa, que ahora te crees Sanji o que chingados?, copión, que eres un copión. –**

**-Venga, la manita. –** Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

**-¡No! ¡Que luego voy a tener que aprender alquimia y no me da la gana! –**

**-Pero callaté, que no te callas nunca. –**

**-¡No puedo, los cocos son toros! –**

**-¿Qué?, tío estás... – **Fue cuando aproveché para con un impulso darle una hostia en los huevos y ponerme de pie**. – Maldito gay... –** Se quejó mientras se hincaba de rodillas.

Le saqué la lengua y me fui corriendo. Intentar pegarle de nuevo sería un puto suicidio. Iba a darle una patada, pero como me tomara del pié... jooodeeeer.

**-¡Oye! ¡¿A donde vas?! –**

**-¡A donde me lleve el sol! –**

**-¡Me refiero a que...! ¡¿No querías vengar la muerte de tu poni?! –**

**-¡Ya te he dado una hostia, no me importa! –**

**-... –**

**-¡Espera un momento... ¿muerte?! -**

**-Es que... se me olvidó limpiar mi espada, ¿sabes? –**

**-... ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – **Le grité y salí disparado hacia la casa dejando al emo atrás.

No había tiempo que perder. Kevin envenenó a Dash con su espada.

**-No no no no. –** Le escuche decir mientras se reía. - esto no se queda así, ¡VEN AQUÍ! – Exclamó empezando a tele-transportarse detrás de mí para meterme un guantazo, pero justo cuando lo escuche aparecer a mis espaldas, me saqué el guante derecho y di un giro.

**-¡VETE A LA MIERDA! –** Grité mientras daba una media vuelta para luego posicionar mis manos en su cráneo.

El tío cayó al suelo, muerto o inconsciente, no sabía, pero me puse el guante y continué corriendo en dirección a la casa para salvar a Dash.

...

Cuando llegué a la casa, todo estaba desordenado (más de lo normal), y la pegaso estaba dando vueltas en la sala. Corría, volaba, y se daba golpes contra las cosas, eso sin mencionar los gritos y lamentos que salían de su boca. Su cara se veía desfigurada por el miedo y el pánico.

**-¡Kevin culiaaaaaaooo cooooñooooo! –** Exclamé al ver a la pobre pegaso sufriendo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza en un intento de evitar las horribles alucinaciones.

¿Qué hacía el veneno? En primer lugar, ardía un huevo, como si no fuese suficiente con la cortada, encima conforme pasaba el tiempo ardería más y más. No sabía cuántas veces Kevin habría cortado a Dash con la espada (esto para darme una idea de cuantos focos de dolor tenía). Solo sabía que la herida del ala claramente fue un intento de cortársela; muy buen intento cabe destacar, si Kevin le hubiese puesto mas ganas, se la cortaba fijo; pero pareció que solo estaba jugando. En segundo lugar, causaba horribles alucinaciones, pero horribles horribles, si Dash fuera Fluttershy, ya le hubiese dado un infarto fijo; Su visión se deformaba, permitiéndole visualizar monstruos, familiares muriendo, su cuerpo deteriorándose, sangre, tripas, hay de todo para el ocio; perdón, quise decir, cualquier cosa que pudiese perturbar su mente, ahí iba a estar. De hecho, es por esto que cuando me vio momentos atrás se asustó, seguro ya empezaba a alucinar. Y tercero, pues a menos que mueras, no se termina, por lo que Dash podía sufrir durante toda su vida hasta morir debido al estrés y la presión ocasionada por las alucinaciones. Dash podría sangrar el veneno cuando kevin la cortó, pero se tapó la herida, lo que significa que ya el veneno tenía que estar haciendo un tour vip por su cuerpo.

La pegaso seguía corriendo de un lado a otro gritando el nombre de sus amigas y pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente mientras golpeaba las paredes. La herida del ala se le había abierto. Rainbow ya no estaba en condiciones para darse cuenta y cuidar de sus heridas; por lo que el suelo empezaba a teñirse de rojo mientras ella resbalaba con su propia sangre. Lamentablemente por más que sangrara ya para ese entonces el veneno había comprado un apartamento en sus venas. Y no, no sangraba tanto así en plan cascada, eran gotas, sin embargo, aún así se resbalaba por estar corriendo sobre ellas.

Entré a su habitación lo mas rápido que pude evitando a la pegaso, encendí la luz, y de la bolsa de suministros saqué unas vendas.

**-¡Rápido mierda rápido mierda rápido mierda rápido mierda! – **Repetía desesperadamente una y otra vez mientras buscaba como loco dentro de la bolsa**. - ¡Dime que traje el puto antídoto, me cago en todo lo cagable, joder dime que lo traje! – **Entonces saqué un frasco. - **¡TOMA, ANTIDOTASO! – **Exclamé emocionado. **– ¡Espera, esta es la VERSION PA'LA INYECTADORA! Dime que traje la inyectadora dime que traje la inyectadora, ¡jeringa, jeringa, jeringa! ¡MEDIC! ¡GUTEN TAG! ¡NEIN! ¡I AM IN FIRE! **–Entonces saqué la jeringa**. – ¡INYECTADORASA! **– Exclamé nuevamente emocionado**. – Pero, no tiene aguja; ¿y como coño planeaba yo inyectar a un poni?, si es que soy imbécil. Joder, ¡dime que traje la versión pastilla versión pastilla versión pastilla! –** y saqué una cajita**. –VERSION PASTI... ¡no, estas son aspirinas! ¡Coño! ¡Versión pastilla versión pastilla versión pastilla! –**

Rainbow ya se había puesto a llorar mientras emitía gritos desgarradores.

**-¡VERSION PASTILLANOSA! Aspirinas no incluidas. ¡AGUANTA DASH, YA VOY, NO TE MUERAS O SI NO EL FANDOM ME MATA! – **Grité y corrí a la sala.

Ahora la pegaso se golpeaba la cabeza una y otra vez contra el sofá empujándolo contra la pared. Corrí hacia la cocina mientras ella se tiraba al suelo retorciéndose y llenándome de desesperación y miedo.

Puse la venda en el mesón para abrir el mini-refrigerador y tomar una pequeña botella de agua. Saqué una pastilla de la caja (porque no venían en lamina, y encima eran capsulas, no pastillas)

Fui hacia donde estaba Dash revolcándose en el suelo y sin más remedio me lancé encima de ella aprisionándole las patas delanteras con una mano para que no me golpeara en medio de su locura alucionanistica; "Eso no existe", me vale una chingada, tú me entendiste.

**-¡Aquiétate! –** Exclamé a la nerviosa y asustada pegaso que no paraba de intentar librarse de mí.

"Normal, si te le tiras encima, ¿qué esperabas?", que no se puede razonar con alguien que tiene el veneno culiao dentro de su cuerpo, que sus oídos le dicen una cosa y sus ojos otras y no entiende ni madres de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, encima ya de por sí Dash no me entendía a mí. Necesitaba calmarla, pero también necesitaba que no pudiera huir de mí, ya que si lograba calmarla y las alucinaciones volvían de repente, era lo primero que iba a intentar hacer.

**-Ya, Dashie, cálmate... por mí... –** Le pedí con un tono mas tranquilo, intentando que la pegaso lograra tener un pequeño momento de relativa paz en el cual pudiera tomarse la pastilla.

Rainbow me quedó mirando a los ojos y luego de unos segundos me reconoció. Hecho lamentable porque yo estaba encima de ella aprisionándole las patas delanteras y pues...

**-¡JEX! –** Exclamó con rabia mientras volvía a retorcerse intentando escapar mientras su cara se tornaba roja y rabiosa.

**-¡TOMATE ESTA MIERDA, NO ES PARA DROGARTE, TE VOY SALVAR, COÑO! –** Gritaba mientras intentaba meterle la cápsula en la boca**. – ¡Y UNA LECHE! –** exclamé frustrado.

Me harté de sus mamadas y le di una fuerte palmada en el flanco haciéndole gritar alguna grosería pero aprovechando que abrió la boca, metí mi mano en ella para evitar que la cerrara, entonces solté sus patas delanteras y me eché completamente sobre ella para que no escapara; debilitada por el veneno no podía levantarse así que funcionó; Arrojé la pastilla a su garganta, tomé la botella de agua y empecé a vaciarla dentro de su boca.

**-¡AHORA SI TE LA TRAGAS, DESGRACIADA! –** Grité mientras vaciaba toda el agua dentro de su boca.

Dash, estando extremadamente confundida, intentó voltear su cabeza para sacar el agua de su boca pero yo con mis dedos entre sus dientes la mantenía mirando hacia el techo. No tuvo más remedio que tragar mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Luego de unos segundos la pegaso empezó a calmarse y aflojó la mandíbula permitiéndome sacar mis dedos de su boca.

**-Hiiiija de puta como muerdeeeesss… ssss aaaaaaaaaahhhh. – **

Dash ya no gritaba ni se retorcía, estaba tendida de lado en el suelo en proceso de recuperación. O shock, como quieras llamarlo. Por suerte la pastilla hacía efecto muy rápidamente y ayudaba a cicatrizar las heridas (no de manera milagrosa, pero era eficiente).

Tomé como pude la venda que había dejado en el mesón, mas agua del mini-refrigerador, y con cuidado le logré lavar y vendar la herida que estaba en la base de su ala a pesar de que no podía sostener nada con los dedos que había metido dentro de la boca de la pegaso.

Revisé parte de su cuerpo, obvio sin pasarme, porque al fin y al cabo Rainbow estaba desnuda sobre un charco de agua y sangre. También porque estaba consciente y me vigilaba a pesar de estar en shock. De hecho por eso se puso de lado, para taparse las boobies o lo que sea con los flancos.

No encontré nada grave además de los moretones y rasguños que le había dejado la golpiza de esa tarde. Lo que significa que el único lugar por donde el veneno había entrado, era la cortada en la base ala.

Yo por mi parte, también estaba adolorido, aunque no duré mucho en la pelea; imaginé que el emo cabrón si le habría dado más golpes a Dash, ya que ella no habría intentado huir como yo al no estar al tanto del potencial de Kevin. El cual es de más de ocho mil.

La atendí como pude ayudándole a caminar y a beber agua hasta que se recuperó lo suficiente como para mandarme a tomar por saco y ponerse a ver la televisión.

**-Van tres veces... ¡van tres veces que le salvo el pellejo!, y aun así ¡NO DEJA DE IGNORARME!** – Le grité con reproche a la pegaso desde el mesón de la cocina.

Solo conseguí que me bufara.

**-Ya estamos otra vez... que casi se muere, coño, a que esta noche tiene pesadillas y se levanta gritando. Pues a mí que no me venga a fastidiar. –** Decía enfadado mientras recibía indiferencia por parte de la pegaso que acababa de ser salvada por mí de una muerte horrible y lenta llena de alusinaciones y asdasdasd.

_**-"¿Alguien me explica esto?, o sea, que gesto más bonito puede tener uno con una persona que el salvarle la vida"... "También está el como wey, o sea, te lanzaste encima de ella y le metiste la pastilla a la fuerza para que se la tragara"... "Ya, pero la salvé, además, ¿viste como no quería tragarse la pastilla?, si es que no había otra forma más pacífica y buena onda para que se la tomara"... "ya, digamos que si, pero..."... "¿Pero qué, a ver?"... "Ahmmm emmm"... "¿Lo ves? No tiene sentido, su actitud no tiene sentido, ella no tiene sentido, nada tiene sentido, soy un mago, no tengo sentido, me cago en..." –**_

Y así pasé toda la noche... quejándome y preguntándome el porqué Dash me seguía ignorando luego de lo sucedido. Solo me echó un ojo y creo que se dio cuenta de que yo había salido a pelear con el Kevin al verme quejarme del dolor nuevamente. Que por otro lado, pelea lo que es pelea, no hubo, pero al menos le di una hostia bien da. A mano lo que es a mano, no estábamos. Pero una hostia bien da.

Aún así Dash no tenía porque seguir comportándose como mamona, ¿tanto rencor me tenía?, me preguntaba sin darme una explicación.

...

El resto de la noche transcurrió normal, Dash cenó sus frutas, yo hice lo mismo, continuó viendo la tele, yo me quejaba de su actitud, ella se fue a dormir, empezó a roncar, apagué las luces, y me acosté yo también.

Lo único raro fue que... a mitad de la noche, abrí un poco los ojos porque había escuchado un sonido, como de una puerta abriéndose. Al poco tiempo la puerta de mi habitación empezó a abrirse y yo me asusté pensando que era Kevin o algún otro. Pero no, era la pegaso, que apenas logré distinguir entre la obscuridad gracias a la luz que salía de su habitación iluminando parte de la sala y haciendo reflejos dentro de mi habitación. Dashie llevaba una almohada colgando de sus dientes y se había quedado sentada mirando en dirección a mi cama.

_**-"Dile que no, dile que no, dile que no, que se vaya a tomar por**_**..."** **Ven aquí, tonta. –** Le dije alegre y cansado mientras le hacia un gesto con la mano_**. - "buaaah ya la fregaste".**_ – pensé.

La pegaso se acercó lentamente hasta mí y colocó su almohada a un lado de la mía.

**-Perdón... –** Dijo oyéndose bastante arrepentida y con la mirada baja.

**-No hay probleAAVZXCGSHADGHASDGKSAD ¡¿QUE PASA, DONDE ESTOY, QUE AÑO ES!? – **Grité desorientado mientras una lluvia de agua helada me caía encima despertándome del sueño más bonito que había tenido en bastante tiempo.

Alcé mis manos agitándolas y golpeé un balde plástico que estaba sobre mi cabeza mandándolo lejos y haciéndole golpear la pared. Me froté los ojos y apenas si pude ver la cola de la hija de puta de la pegaso saliendo a toda velocidad de la habitación.

**-Su puta... ¡¿será cabrona?! – **

Enseguida suena el reloj.

**-¿Eh? –** Dije extrañado y cuando vi la hora, ponían las nueve y veintidós. **– ¡Hoy no tengo que ir a trabajar, eh lista, que eres muy lista! ¡Te salió mal la broma, pendej...! Aaaagh, si es que no la puedo insultar en voz alta, no me sale. –**

Me sacudí y vi el colchón lleno de agua. Ahora tendría que..., ¿secarlo?, al igual que las sábanas y el suelo.

**-Buah, tan bonito el sueño... ¡AAAHHH! –** Golpeé el colchón con ambas manos haciendo berrinche.

...

Saqué las sábanas y la almohada para colgarlas en un árbol y me sequé en frente del ventilador. No saque el colchón. Buah, lo dejé ahí para que se secara también con el ventilador. Dash ya no estaba en casa, pensé "seguro se había ido a volar o que se yo".

**-Ah no, cierto que no puede, tiene la base del ala echa mierda... entonces... estará en su habitación supongo. –** Dije mientras me acomodaba en el sofá para ver la tele. **– Ahhh, que bien se siente volver a echarse aquí y ver un poco de tele... - **Dije relajado mientras con mi mano buscaba el control remoto. -** ...** – Aceleré mi búsqueda y seguía sin encontrarlo**. – ¡Su puta madre! ¿Lo escondió? –** Me preguntaba mientras buscaba el control por todo el sofá y miraba los alrededores**. – Está bien, está bien. Se cree muy lista. La cabrona.** – Decía caminando hacia el televisor para encenderlo y cambiar el canal usando los botones**. – Hmmm esto me da una idea. Podría castigarla alguna vez quitándole la tele escondiendo el control remoto; aunque no se si se presente la oportunidad. –** Me dije al mismo tiempo que me sentaba en MI sofá a disfrutar de MI televisión en MI casa.

Al rato Rainbow Dash salió de su habitación con su toga puesta y se asomó por un lado del sofá. La miré de reojo y ella se puso en plan impactada; me volteó a verme a mí, a la tele, al sofá y de nuevo a mí; Me vio fijamente durante un momento, frunció el seño, y luego se fue.

_**-"No me voy a mover de aquí, jódete". –**_ Le dije en mi mente.

Se escucharon ruidos en el baño, la puerta cerró, y el sonar de las pezuñas de cierta cuadrúpeda al tocar contra el suelo empezó a hacerse más fuerte. Se detuvo enfrente de mí y puso cara de esperar algo.

La ignoré un rato hasta que murmulló con algo de rabia mientras empezaba a golpear una de sus pezuñas contra el suelo repetidas veces. Le dediqué una mirada de "vales madres" y empezó a gruñir. Entonces me señaló enojada con su pezuña y luego la apuntó hacia afuera, a lo que respondí acostándome en el sofá viéndola con una mirada de "se va a salir de la casa tu puta madre".

Como es natural, Dash se frustró e intentó sacarme del sofá a la fuerza. Opuse resistencia agarrándome del espaldar del sofá mientras la pegaso me halaba del pie.

Ella gruñó, yo gruñí, tu gruñiste, todos gruñimos. ¿Qué es gruñir?, en fin. Dash forcejeó un rato hasta que se cansó de halarme el pié cual fantasma y se fue a la cocina bufando mientras murmuraba cosas en equestriano en un tono muy molesto.

_**-"¡Gané! ¡wuju!"-**_ Pensé y sin querer bajé la guardia. Cosa que me vino mal porque la pegaso volteó el sofá desde atrás haciéndome caer al suelo**. – ¡Ostrás! –** Exclamé mientras caía y me daba una hostia contra el suelo.

EL sofá volvió a estabilizarse y Dash se subió rápidamente en el. Me levanté del suelo y al verla me sacó la lengua. Respondí dándole la vuelta a mis ojos y luego me marché.

Antes de salir de la casa escuché un ruido y cuando volteé, la pegaso se había acomodado de una manera muy rara mientras me veía nerviosa y sacudía su pezuña delantera señalándome que me fuera. No le presté atención y continué caminando, abriendo la puerta para salir al mundo exterior.

**-Pues... si se pone así, y no quiere hablar conmigo, y no le da la gana de entenderme o escucharme, solo hay una cosa por hacer. Voy a por mi espada. **– Dije y luego entré de nuevo a la casa.

...

Vaaarias horas después...

**-No... no tenía porque haberte traído aquí... tenía que haberte dejado cuando pude... yo sabía que no era buena idea, bueno no, pensé que era buena idea, pero... ahora sé que nunca fue una buena idea traerte conmigo... lo siento, todo esto es... es culpa mía. Todo lo que te ha pasado y lo que pudo haberte pasado. Sé que no entiendes ni mierda de lo que te estoy diciendo, y mucho menos ahora... pero... quiero que sepas que siempre te quise... eras... ¡tú eras muy importante para mí!, me alegrabas todas mis tardes, y mañanas, y... y toda mi vida en general, si tenía problemas, yo... era feliz viéndote, y tú... ojala pudieras escucharme. Y... desde que ya no estás, las noches son muy difíciles para mí, bueno, estás, pero no estás, es complicado, cada noche me cuesta más dormir y cada día tengo que asumir que no puedo ni estar cerca de ti. ¡Me jode!, pero más me jode... el hecho de que yo haya sido el culpable de tu muerte. Tenía que tomar mas precauciones, sabía que esto podía pasar, en el fondo... yo lo sabía, sin embargo estaba tan metido en otras cosas que me olvidé de lo más importante. Joder... no soporto esto... ya no tengo ni fuerzas para seguir hablando. Te extraño. Y solo quiero que sepas... que siempre te llevaré aquí. – **Me golpeé el pecho**. – Nunca te olvidaré. – **Me arrodillé y coloqué unas flores silvestres en la tumba improvisada que le hice a mi monitor caído**. – Y te juro... ¡Que haré pagar a la hija de puta que te hizo esto!, tú me la presentaste... y ella te destruyó. –**Me limpié las lágrimas y me puse de pié**. – Adiós... viejo amigo. **– Dije con voz ahogada y me despedí dejando atrás a la tumba de mi monitor bajo el cielo rosa de la tarde.

Seh, me tomó todo un día cavar y decorar esa tumba en aquel borde arenoso de la montaña desde el cual se tenía una hermosa vista panorámica del paisaje. Pero valió la pena, todo sea por mi monitor, ¡Porque el lo vale! ... Lo valía... ¿Podemos seguir ahorita?; "Ay no mames, ¿tanta mierda por un monitor?", ¡cállese!

Regresé a casa y vi que Dash se encontraba mejor en cuanto a sus heridas se refiere, porque en cuanto al humor, pues seguía igual de apática. Aunque tenía algunos lapsos de tiempo en el que se comportaba de manera normal conmigo, siempre acababa recordando que me odiaba.

Estaba condenado a estar con Dash cuando no podía ser mia- "¡lo ves como si te la quieres-!" déjame terminar, que no me dejas terminar, coño, iba a decir "mi amiga", ¿escuchaste?; "Hummmm, si, si, claro... ", ¡a huevo!

Volviendo a lo de Rainbow Dash, al parecer ya podía caminar sin problemas y sus heridas no le molestaban. Respecto a su ala, no podía ver mucho el como estaba, ya que la tenía vendada, pero pensé que no la recuperaría hasta dentro de unos días. El día anterior no alcancé a ver la herida porque la vendé justo después de lavarla, así que no sabía que tan grave había sido el corte.

Fuera de eso, se le veía bastante sana. Mientras tanto, yo seguía todo hecho mierda. Con el chichón en mi cabeza, la cara bajando la inflamación aún presente en mis cachetes, las marcas apenas visibles de las herraduras de Dash, y el resto de daños cuyos efectos aumentaron su duración gracias a Kevin.

...

Cayó la noche y Dash no se aburría de ver televisión.

_**-"Lleva ahí todo el día..." –**_ Pensaba mientras la miraba desde el mesón. La última vez que intenté acercarme al sofá me miró muy feo así que decidí no volver a traspasar el perímetro. Yo le dije a Mazz que Dash había reclamado el sofá como su territorio en broma, pero ahora era completamente cierto... Dashie mala.

En fin, ya no se podría repetir lo de días atrás, cuando se quedó dormida en mi hombro. Principalmente porque ya no me dejaría sentarme con ella. Así que me tocó ver tele desde el mesón, y adaptarme a sus programas de deportes y películas de acción que ella no podía entender pero que aun así le gustaban por alguna razón.

Luego de mucho rato, me cansé de estar parado y me senté al lado del sofá, en el suelo. La pegaso se alertó al oír que me acercaba, pero luego se puso más calmada cuando me vio sentarme en el piso; solo me miró un momento y luego sonrío con una mirada de gata para después continuar mirando la tele. Fue como, "si, siéntate en el suelo, donde perteneces; ¡insecto!", y yo así de, "vales verga", mirándola enojado de reojo.

Vi los programas que ella quiso hasta que le entró el sueño, bostezó, y se fue a su habitación llevándose su toga. A proveché para buscar el control que la pegaso había escondido en algún lugar.

Sin embargo encontré el control en el sofá sin ninguna dificultad. Me pareció bastante extraño, si lo tenía ocultado esta mañana, ¿por qué no lo ocultó ahora?, luego de un segundo me pareció que mi pregunta era irrelevante así que nada. Quizás lo había vuelto a romper y no quería que yo lo viera... y para su suerte yo pasé toda la mañana y parte de la tarde arreglando la tumba de mi querido monitor.

Y hablando de monitor, a mi mente se le empezaba a pasar el efecto "¡Tengo Dashie en casa!" y me estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba el internet.

**-Pinche... pegaso... jodiéndome el monitor... –** Decía un tanto enojado mientras cambiaba los canales con el control remoto.

Ya más que triste, estaba empezando a hartarme de Dash. Bueno, solo de las veces que me puteaba sin razón aparente. Podía soportar sus bromas, pero es que las últimas cosas que me había hecho no eran bromas, eran parte de una venganza llena de rencor hacia mi persona. Y es que si le intentaba hablar, ella me intentaba golpear; Así que no me dejaba más opción que quedarme quieto y adaptarme a sus pendejadas. Lo cual a mi cada vez me gustaba menos, y no es que antes me hubiese gustado, solo que si antes no me gustaba, pues ahora menos. Bueno, hablando de en ese entonces, porque ahora, bueno, ahora es lo mismo, pero no estamos hablando de ahora, porque ahora ellaaaaa…. Emm nada, olvídalo.

En fin, que cada vez me gustaba menos eso de que Dash me tratara pa' la cagá, sin embargo, mi plan me obligaba a tratarla bien.

_**-"No podemos desviarnos del plan, ni siquiera llevamos dos días"... "Es que no mames, si le seguimos tratando con cuidado en lugar de ganarnos a pulso nuestro puesto en la casa, ella se creerá que nos tiene agarrados de los huevos, y a mi nadie me doblega contra su voluntad."... "Ala, ¿y ese espíritu de libertad de donde salió?"... "Pues no sé, pero no quiero que piense que nos puede hacer lo que le de la gana e igual le vamos a querer y tratar con cuidado, no es la manera en la que quiero vivir"... "Bueno, en eso tienes razón..."... "¿Entonces, que haremos? Porque yo no pienso aguantarla un día más; Mira que me quito los guantes y aquí no habrá quien viva"... "Bien bien, no nos pongamos violentos tampoco"... "¡Ella empezó!"... "Si, empezó, pero es porque no sabe, no es su culpa"... "Pero es su puta culpa el no querer pinche escucharme"... "En todo caso, pero ten en cuenta que como ya nos explicaron, una disculpa no será suficiente"... "¿Entonces que quiere ella que yo haga? Si no me deja ni hablarle ni acepta nada de lo que hago por ella"... "Es que parece que ella no quiere nada"... "Entonces que estamos esperando para quitarnos los guantes y..."... "Queremos que confíe en nosotros. No que nos tenga miedo"... "También es verdad. Pero hay que hacer algo, coño"... "¿Una disculpa de corazón te parece?"... "Pero es que no hice nada, si no lo siento, no lo hago bien"... "Eso sonó muy gay"... "Cállate"... "Pero a ver, tú, o sea, nosotros no tomamos las precauciones para que Rainbow Dash no entrara a internet, en parte es nuestra culpa"... "No, es su culpa por andar de cotilla revisando mis aparatos"... "No es por ser cotilla, solo fue curiosa"... "¿Acaso hay una diferencia?"... "Si, que no lo hizo de mala fé; ella creía que era algún aparato extraño o que se yo, lo logró encender, lo jorungó un rato, y ¡bam! Encontró algo que no se esperaba encontrar, se enojó, lo cual es normal, y ahora nos cree unos enfermos"... "Ya, ¿entonces me debo disculpar porque no metí la pc en mi habitación? Que ahora que lo pienso era una mejor idea... ah no, que el cable no alcanzaba..."... "Pues básicamente eso, además de que no le contamos de la serie y todo eso"... "Bien bien, de alguna u otra forma, compartimos parte de la culpa, sigo creyendo que no es suficiente para disculparnos, pero por probar"... "Esa... no es la actitud, pero bueno, algo es algo"... "Y ahora, ¿como se da una disculpa de corazón?"... "con palabras bonitas, que vengan desde tu corazón y que de verdad reflejen lo mucho que estás arrepentido"... "Pues de eso estamos muy mal equipados mijo"... "No hay pedos, tenemos un día libre y dos diccionarios, uno de palabras y otro de sinónimos"... "Entonces... ¿ya sé que vamos a hacer mañana?"... "Yep, una disculpa olímpica para Dash"... "Pues va a estar difícil..."...**_ –Pensaba sentado en el sofá debatiéndome entre la violencia y la paz, al final gana la paz, pero solo porque no me convenía la violencia, y porque era Dashie quien estaba en esa discusión.

Vi un poco más de tele, bebí agua, y me fui a dormir.

...

A la mañana siguiente Dashie no me hizo ninguna broma, estuvo tranquila y estable mientras hacía una rutina de ejercicios frente a la casa. Ya hacía (relativamente) bastante tiempo sin verle ejercitándose así que disimuladamente me acerqué a verla, principalmente porque quería ver que tanto se había recuperado. Me asomé con cuidado desde la ventana para que no pensara que yo la estaba espiando... cosa que me hizo sentir extraño, ya que días atrás la pegaso también me estuvo espiando mientras yo me ejercitaba. "Querrás decir "intentaba", o siquiera ni eso", hmmmm... shut up.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa porque la pegaso se movía como si nada por la tierra y la grama, dando volteretas de aquí por allá y haciendo de todo.

_**-"Al final la pastilla le habrá sentado mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Tendré que tomarme una yo también a ver si hay suerte". –**_ Pensé sorprendido y a la vez un poco celoso de su veloz recuperación. A mí aún me dolía su golpiza.

**-Soy un tarado...-** me dije a mi mismo luego de darle vueltas al asunto de la pastilla y recordar que lo que yo iba a buscar el otro día en la bolsa de suministros, también incluía medicamentos que podían ayudarme, en ese momento no se me había ocurrido, de hecho no sabía por qué cojones no lo había pensado antes. Y es por eso que me dieron ganas de golpearme contra la pared, pero no lo hice, ya había sufrido demasiado en una semana.

El punto, tenía que entrar a la habitación de Dash. El día anterior había estado allí, pero entre los gritos y la desesperación por ayudar a la Equina del Mal me superaron y distrajeron, así que no tuve tiempo para pensar en mí mismo.

El problema, Rainbow nunca me dejaría entrar a su habitación, y en caso de que yo entrara sin permiso, me mataría. ¿Por qué? No sé, algo me estaba ocultando. O simplemente apreciaba mucho su privacidad, no sé. Y mi sospechas de que me ocultaba algo era porque no habíamos pasado mucho tiempo en esa casa como para que tuviera algo de qué avergonzarse; por lo menos yo tenía mi habitación casi vacía, y el casi abarca el colchón inflable en el suelo y el despertador.

Y Dash igual, solo que ella gozaba de mi colchón, mis almohadas, mi ventilador y mi bolsa de suministros, bueno, nuestra, porque la bolsa si había que compartirla, aunque ella la había secuestrado. Fuera de eso, que yo recordara en ese entonces, no tenía más nada. Las veces que estuve ahí en días anteriores, no me había fijado en el entorno, solo en la pegaso intentando matarme o muriéndose en la sala.

Entonces, ¿Cómo iba a hacer yo para entrar a su habitación?

_**-"Pos cuando se vaya a vo..." –**_ Pensaba mientras el recuerdo de "Dashie tiene el ala mala, no puede volar", llegaba a mi mente_**. –"Me cago en... a la hora que me vengo a acordar de los antiinflamatorios de mierda..." –**_

Me despego de la ventana y me tiro en el sofá.

**-Si ya tendría que estar curado hace rato... –** Me dije a mi mismo al tirarme en el sofá. –** Espera un momento... ¡Ay la hostia! – **Exclamé entre dientes al sentirme en "el sofá de Dash".

Salté de golpe y luego me cuestioné.

**-Joder... ¿pero ves lo que nos ha hecho hacer?, si es que le tenemos miedo, esto no es vida hermano; No lo es. No podemos estar con miedo de ella. –** Me dije. – **Pero si nos puede partir la madre. ¿Cómo no tener miedo de ella?... Pues un perro bien que te puede matar y mira como se llevan algunos con la gente, que hasta duermen en la misma cama... Si pero no mames, Dash está enojada con nosotros, y el sofá se lo agarró para ella, es normal que tengamos algo de miedo, estamos en un campo minado, cualquier paso en falso nos costará caro... –** Hablaba conmigo mismo mientras entraba a mi habitación. **– ¿Entonces que estamos esperando para empezar a escribir la disculpa esa de la que tanto hablamos ayer?... Eso digo yo, ¿que estamos esperando?... No, más importante, ¿Por qué cojones entramos a la habitación si los papeles y lápices están afuera?... -** Dije y luego salí de la habitación para dirigirme al escritorio negro y tomar los papeles que había guardado en el cajón junto con un lápiz que había dejado a un lado de la televisión.

Revisé y las hojas estaban muy desordenadas, y no solo eso, quedaban pocas.

**-Pero si aquí había más. Creo. –** Dije mientras cogía varias hojas de papel y el lápiz, dispuesto a escribir un pedazo de discurso-disculpa para Dashie. **– Me siento patético... ya, pero uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer... igual, es patético. –** Me decía a mi mismo mientras regresaba a mi habitación para escribir a gusto y en privado.

...

Y pasé la tarde escribiendo y borrando una y otra vez las palabras en la hoja de papel.

**-No... tampoco... si escribo eso pensará que estoy en plan romántico y pues no... no no no eso suena muy porno... joooder... vale, eso está bien... no, si pongo eso creerá que quiero lío... coño... ¿ves? Así está mejor... joder, me voy a poner a llorar hasta yo... esto no lo va a entender, pero con tal de que me le suelte una charla y le haga ver lo "arrepentido" que estoy, entenderá perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo y porqué. **– Decía mientras escribía la "disculpa".

A veces perdía las ganas y la motivación, ya que empezaba a ver ilógico el que yo me disculpara por algo que... en fin, pero enseguida recordaba que era el único recurso, hasta hora, que me quedaba para arreglar las cosas con Dash.

...

Sentí que pasé casi un mes ideando la disculpa, pero pasé un día. Ya a la noche estaba listo y casi preparado para ponerme a memorizar lo que había escrito en la hoja. Ni madres, Dash se había dormido y no me quería disculpar con una hoja en la mano, se vería mu falso, que lo es, pero el punto es que ella se lo crea y me perdone por algo que no hice, así quizás me permitiría explicarle mejor.

Entonces me quedé sentado en el sofá, "estudiando" mientras Dash dormía en su habitación.

Después de un par de horas, ya había memorizado la disculpa a la perfección, así que me fui a dormir. Y tardé dos horas porque Dash nunca dejaba de roncar y hacer que la casa temblara, cosa que me dificultaba la lectura.

...

Y al fin, ya había tardado mucho, la mañana, aquella mañana donde todo... se fue a la mierda. Por segunda vez. Jejeje, ahí les va... la pendeja disculpa... y su culero resultado.

Universo 01110000 01110101 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100101 01101100 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100101, sector T, Vía láctea (¿la de los quesos? Si, la de los quesos), sistema solar N0M4M35, planeta Tierra, América Latina, ¿VECHIMEXINA?, Casa del getsusq ó yetsusq y Reinbou.

Seis de la mañana. Estaba lloviendo y se escuchaban truenos. El sujeto salió de su habitación.

Objetivo fijado. Nombre: Rainbow María Rafaela Dash. Estado: ninguno porque no tiene facebook. Se encontraba sentada en un sofá verde oscuro mirando la televisión.

Hacía frío. El sujeto se había despertado porque debía ir al baño. Ya dentro, dijo: _"¡COÑO!, ¡el trabajo!"._ Seguido de eso se lavó la cara y recordó que debía hacer algo importante a parte de trabajar. _"¡COÑO! ¡Rainbow!". _Entonces se olió el brazo y dijo: "Luego me baño", después se cepilló los dientes y regresó a su habitación. Una vez allí, repasó su escrito, escupió a un lado, movió la cara cual león y dijo: "¡Let's do this…!". Salió de su habitación dispuesto a todo y se puso en frente de una equina bajita con alas color celeste de ojos magenta y crin arcoíris que en cuanto el sujeto se puso en frente, ella frunció el seño disgustada por dicho atrevimiento. Sin embargo la equina se quedó expectante, quizás esperando que algo pasara.

El sujeto se arrodilló para estar más a la altura de la ya mencionada criatura.

**-Rainbow.** –Dijo, pero enseguida la pegaso intentó mandarlo a tomar por saco gritándole, lo que ocasionó que el sujeto se encabronara agitando los brazos y pidiéndole _"¡QUE ME ESCUCHES, COÑO!", _cito textualmente.

El sujeto no llevaba los guantes que se había autoimpuesto para contener sus poderes eléctricos. Por lo que cuando gritó y agitó los brazos, generó algunas descargas eléctricas que aunque delgadas, fueron visibles para la equina, quien conocía bastante bien dicho elemento y el peligro que implicaba. Por lo que se quedó paralizada al darse cuenta de que el sujeto controlaba dicho elemento y de que tenía algo aparentemente importante que decir.

Entonces empezó...

**-Perdón, vale, perdón. Ya está, chao. –** Y se fue.

...

Está bien, no. Ahora enserio.

**-Perdón... por eso. Pero es que a veces tu actitud de mamona me saca de quicio y... yo es que sin internet me pongo... mal, si es que estoy mal. Así que solo te pido... que me escuches, y no pongas esa cara de mierda. –** Le dije a Dash quien había puesto una expresión de "no me importa, vete". **- ... Está bien, no importa, quédate así, pero igual, a lo que voy es que... quiero que...que me disculpes y así... mmm... ¡¿ves?! ¡ya me has hecho olvidar el discurso con tus cosas! –** Le reclamé a Dash por hacerme enojar y mirarme así, logrando que perdiera la concentración y mi enfoque.

Rainbow puso sus ojos en blanco con frustración. Sin embargo seguía sin apartarme.

**-Bueno no importa. El punto es que no quiero que estés enojada conmigo, todo aquí es mas fome sin ti, y digo sin ti porque siento como si no estuvieras aquí. Estás ahí quieta, en tu sitio, y a mi me dejas aislado, sin derecho a nada, como si no te importara, ¿realmente te vale verga mi amistad?, es una pregunta retórica, porque sé que no me estas entendiendo ni mierda, pero, por favor, creí que... yo creí que erais mi amiga y que yo te agradaba, en menor grado, pero te agradaba; o siquiera habíamos formado un vinculo de complicidad entre los dos, porque al fin y al cabo casi todo lo que tenemos lo hemos conseguido juntos, bueno, me refiero a lo que tenemos ahorita, no... tu entiendes, es decir no, pero sabes, ah no tampoco... no, tu lo sabes, aunque no sepas lo que digo sabes que lo que tienes ahora, ahora mismo, lo has conseguido en parte, gracias a mí. Y me caga que por una tontería, se valla a tomar por culo todo esto, todo el lazo que hemos formado a base de señas y dibujos, hemos traspasado la barrera del idioma y nos hemos hecho amigos, sé que tal vez no taaan amigos, pero algo de cariño si hay, ¿o no?; sé que para ti quizás no sea una tontería eso de que hallas encontrado fotos, digo, dibujos, de ese tipo en internet, pero es que tienes que entender que no fui yo... yo... no... fui. Yo... no... no sé si importe lo que diga ahora porque creo que tu al escucharme decir eso, harás una conjetura y sabrás lo que te estoy diciendo, así que... pues eso... yo no fui. Eres realmente... ¿famosa?, bueno sí, eres famosa por estos lares, y con lares me refiero al planeta, porque estos lares están llenos de montañas y... está bien se me está yendo la olla pero no mames; a lo que voy es que eres muy conocida y la gente, las personas, los humanos, somos todos unos pendejos, culpables de todos los cargos, nos cargamos el planeta, sus reservas naturales, a sus animales, a sus minerales, a su delicado sistema climatológico, estamos acabando con el planeta porque prácticamente somos como parásitos, pero supongo que al fin y al cabo es la maldición que nos tocó, tenemos intelecto, y eso nos lleva a tener curiosidad, lo que nos lleva a construir, y con la creación de la bomba nuclear ya la gente no sabe si la ciencia es o no buena para nosotros, yo amo la ciencia pero... no mames. Y a lo que voy es que... la humanidad es inmadura, y como tal hace cosas extrañas, y una de esas son esos dibujos que viste la otra vez. A mí me caga, no tanto, pero si un poco. No soy el moral fag común, acepto que vosotras tenéis lo suyo, que es factible que la gente les guste ese tipo de material, después de todo cada cabeza es un mundo y si algo te mueve el suelo, pues ala, mientras no le hagas daño a nadie, eres relativamente libre de hacer lo que quieras. Pero a mí no me mueve el piso, y me caga porque ahora todo ese material está saliendo a flote, y cualquier búsqueda inocente como la que tu hiciste, puede dar con una de sus imágenes y así mandar todo a tomar por saco. Aquí lo que quiero resaltar es que... Tú... no... yo... –** Le hice señas con las manos negando, me señalaba a mi y luego a ella para después mover las manos en plan "nada, no hay nada, se acabó, ¡que no te quiero ****, coño!" **– ¿Vale?, no es que no piense que no seas atractiva, vale, tienes lo tuyo, yo te considero bastante bonita, hermosa, bella, pero yo sé donde estoy, sé cual es mi lugar y más importante aún, se cual es el tuyo y por eso ahora menos que menos voy a querer algo contigo. Yo lo único que quiero contigo, es que dejes de estar enojada conmigo y que me comprendas; que seamos amigos si eso, pero que sepas que aunque tu ego gigante te diga que cualquier tío que te mire se quiere acostar contigo, pues no. Este que está aquí, no. Ni aunque quisiera. Soy muy idiota para lograr nada en ese ámbito. Vamos que me dejan en la banca y me saco tres strikes antes de llegar al home para ponerme a batear. Así que nada, tía, yo lo que quiero es que me perdones, debí explicártelo todo cuando te conocí, pero mi plan era esperar a que hablaras un poquito más, así podrías entenderme mejor... pero las circunstancias han cambiado y no me queda de otra que hablarte a pesar de que no me entiendes, y pedirte perdón por ser un humano; y porque no quiero perderte, aunque me duelas no quiero dejarte perder de esta forma. Así que... ¿Qué dices?... ¿Amigos? –** Le pregunté extendiéndole la mano mientras le sonreía de manera humilde.

Dash se había quedado más tranquila, y prestó atención a toda mi disculpa improvisada. Me veía y a veces desviaba la mirada algo reflexiva hacia el suelo. Su respiración se había vuelto mas profunda y sus grandes pupilas se dilataron un poco. Se rascó la cabeza y se quedó mirando mi mano unos segundos.

**-Neh. –** Apartó mi mano y se bajó del sofá dejándome ahí con mi sonrisa esperanzadora convertida en una de pendejo.

Oí a la pegaso abrir la puerta de enfrente mientras a mí el tiempo me pasaba más lento que la chucha y me temblaba el ojo izquierdo.

**-¡BUENO YA ESTÁ BIEN, COÑO! ¡ESTOY HASTA LOS HUEVOS DE TODO! –** Grité ya encabronado poniéndome de pié luego de golpear fuertemente el sofá. **–Me has costado mis amigos, mi computadora, mi dinero, mi casa, mi vida. ¡Y ¿ASÍ ES COMO ME LO VAS A PAGAR?! ¡¿CREES DE VERDAD QUE SACRIFICARÍA TODO ESO CON EL ÚNICO OBJETIVO DE COGER CON VO?! ¡¿TAI WEONA?! ¡SI ES QUE TENÍA QUE HABERLE HECHO CASO AL KEVIN, DEJARTE ABANDONADA EN UN DESCAMPADO MURIENDOTE DE HAMBRE MIENTRAS DE CARCOME LA SOLEDAD Y EL SUFRIMIENTO DE NO SABER DONDE COJONES ESTÁS NI QUE HA PASADO CON TUS SERES QUERIDOS!, ENCIMA QUE TE ACOMPAÑO, TE CUIDO, TE SALVO, Y... ¿SABES QUE? A la mierda. A la mierda contigo. Puedes irte mucho a tomar por culo. A mi no me vas a tener de pendejo pidiéndote perdón y jalándote bola, dejándome la vida cuidándote, para que vengas y me digas que no. Jódete. –** Fui a mi cuarto y tomé mi chaqueta. Me la puse y salí de la habitación. Dash seguía en la puerta de enfrente toda impresionada por la bronca que le estaba soltando, pero mas aún porque la electricidad empezaba a correrme de las manos hasta los antebrazos**. – Me voy a trabajar. Y a ti, que te den. –** Le dije mientras le levantaba el dedo medio**. – Como dijo el Kevin, a ti que te coja un burro, a mi me da igual. –** Le di la espalda para irme por la puerta de atrás y empecé a caminar.

**-Jex... –** Dijo ella para llamar mi atención.

**-Que te den. –** Respondí levantando mi dedo medio mientras llegaba a la puerta y la abría.

**-Jex. –**

**-Jex tu puta madre. Eso no tiene sentido pero me da igual estoy enojao. –**

Salí fuera y caminé por la lluvia.

**-¡Cuid-¡ -** Intentó advertirme la pegaso pero enseguida cayó un puto rayo muy cerca de mi ubicación y con mi mano derecha atraje parte de su campo eléctrico.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAA LA VERGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – **Grité mientras temblaba y sufría espasmos musculares que me hacían expulsar electricidad de mis manos en cantidades industriales hacia las nubes y otros sitios. Sentí como que algo se quemaba, no escuchaba nada, mi visión se perdió, y mi mente se hacía mierda.

Caí al suelo debido a los espasmos musculares, mi visión se aclaró mientras continuaba liberando electricidad de mis manos, y logré ver a la pegaso dentro de la casa. Estaba totalmente aterrorizada. Su cara estaba pálida y no parecía tener ni alma ni un carajo. Realmente temía por mí.

**-Q-Q-que-que-¡que te den! –** Exclamé alzando el dedo medio mientras convulsionaba antes de que todo se volviese amarillo y me fuera a negro. Solo sentía como mi cuerpo se achicharraba y temblaba hasta que segundos después, no sentí nada.

Muerto, no estaba; sin embargo mi cuerpo se recargó y descargó extremadamente rápido causándome extrema relajación, vamos que me desmayé. El exceso de energía acumulado había ocasionado que mi cuerpo liberara automática y velozmente toda la electricidad que tenía almacenada, esto para evitar posibles daños en mi organismo. Es como un sistema de seguridad ancestral, un acto reflejo, como cuando Windows se reinicia al detectar un error grave del computador. Claro que eso... no fue un juego. Los daños que me hubiese ocasionado el rayo de haber llevado guantes, pues como ya les dije antes, hubiese petado como palomita en el microondas al no poder deshacerme de el exceso de electricidad, y de no tener mis poderes, mi organismo se hubiese achicharrado junto con mi sistema nervioso y mi cerebro hubiese muerto o al menos parte de él. Tuve suerte de haber liberado electricidad noches atrás, si no mi cuerpo no hubiese tenido tiempo para reaccionar y salvarme la vida. Si el rayo me hubiese caído en la cabeza, ya no estuviese hablando con ustedes. Y gracias a la presencia constante de mis poderes en mi organismo, mi cuerpo supo manejar la corriente, reduciendo el impacto del rayo en mi organismo.

Debido a todo esto, solo quedé inconsciente y con más lesiones físicas, pero... eso Dash no lo sabía.

.

.

.

... Continuará.

* * *

><p>Wiiiiiiiiii o/, its over. Diganme si se entendió lo último, que igual y está mal científicamente hablando, pero soy un wn escribiendo un fic sin asesoramiento de nadie ;n;, ya como dije ayer, o sea, en el capi anterior, perdón por ese lapsus pero me da weba borrar y corregir xD, [[todo lo dicho en este episodio sobre mi personaje y sus poderes, está sujeto a cambios]]

Y bueno, no tengo mas nada que agregar ^^, espero que les haya gustado y hayan comprendido todo este desmadre. Me disculpo si hace falta por las cosas que le pasan a Dash y las cosas que mi pj dice, pero vamos, como si tu no lo fueras a hacer si estuvieras en la posicion de Jex o algún otro... Igual, todo es parte de lo que "de verdad" pasa cuando metes a dos personas opuestas a convivir en una casa.

DFSAFSAAS sueñoooooo!, bueno, ay se ven u3u, Gracias por su reviews, otra vez, vosotros me animáis a continuar más de lo que ya lo hace dash con sus amenazas (?) ;w;


	14. Capítulo 14: ¡Me mataste! ¡Mala!

¡Holaaa! ... ¿hola? "¡No mames wey!, ¿que día es hoy?", pos temprano =3=, estoy subiendo el capi a tiempo mas record que el anterior Dx! alabenme! "jamás!" hmmmmm =.= asasdsdadsadsdasd.

Bueno, después de tanto revisar e intentar corregir el capítulo, ahora lo subo porque ya no sé que mas pulir, y sé que me quedaron varias partes pero es que no encontré el modo, y en sí creo que el capi está bien, al menos respecto a lo que debía pasar. Que os puedo decir del episodio, pues nada que... joder, si es que ahorita no tengo inspiración para contarles un resumen sobre lo que va el capi xD, bueno, que Rainbow... si es que no quiero spoilearles nada Dx!, así que leanlo y yasta .w.

Puede que hayan errores del tipo "esto no encaja" o algo así, por eso quiero que me avisen para corregirlo si les da esa impresión. Y bueno, hice otro dibujo referente al fic en plan portada, está en mi deviantart que está en mi perfil de fanfiction por si quieren ir a verlo.

Gracias a todos los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior x3 y perdón si tardo algún tiempo en responderles Dx

Creo que debo colocar más cosas aquí pero no se me ocurre nada fsafdsdfdsafsdafas, bueno chau, espero que les guste el capítulo x-x

* * *

><p>Sin electricidad.<p>

No tuve ningún sueño ni nada, solo vi a una Rainbow Dash vestida con un traje elegante de color azul mientras me decía:"I never really was on you side".

Desperté. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero era de día. Así que o había pasado varios días desmayado y desperté en la mañana, o solo habían sido varias horas.

Ya no había lluvia. Sin embargo el suelo seguía un poco húmedo. Mientras tanto yo me sentía como un cond- okey no, no diremos eso, diremos que estaba muy cansado, la flojera se había multiplicado por cien y encima me sentía bastante debilitado. Pero tenía que abrir los ojos. Con miedo a encontrarme en una isla perdida donde pasaría media vida acompañado de desconocidos que me ayudarían a resolver misterios para al final descubrir que estaba muerto y que todos eran fantasmas, los abrí, y lo que vi me asustó poquito debido a mi hipótesis anterior, pues estaba bajo las ramas de los arboles, lo que significaba que estaba en el bosque.

_**-"¿Cómo cojones llegué aquí?..." –**_ Pensé más cansado que confundido_**. – "Estás en el cielo hijo mío"... "vete a la mierda. Ojala me hubiese visto la serie entera, así mínimo sabría que hacer ahora". –**_

Me volteé poniéndome de lado y casi me caigo en un hueco que había en la tierra justo al lado de mí.

_**-"Pero esto que..."... "No mames." –**_ Pensé al ver a Rainbow Dash sin toga y cavando dentro del agujero en la tierra. _**- "No pos si, al menos algún detalle conmigo si iba a tener."... "Espera, recuerda que lo de enterrar a la gente se inventó primeramente para que no apestar el lugar cuando se descomponga el cadáver"... "También es verdad. Que cabrona." –**_

Arranqué algo de pasto con mi mano y se lo lancé débilmente a Dash en la cabeza.

**-Loca... que estás loca. –** Le susurré con un tono de borracho que no sabía que iba a salir de mi boca.

La pegaso se sacudió la cabeza y volteó rápidamente. En cuanto me vio se le iluminó el rostro y gritó mi nombre muy emocionada mientras salía del agujero.

**-¿Qué? –** Respondí fríamente ante la emoción repentina de la pegaso.

Me puse de pié como pude y con mis piernas temblorosas empecé a ver en varias direcciones.

**-Es ehh... por allá. **– Dije a lo Jack Sparrow señalando por donde me iba a ir y empecé a caminar en esa dirección.

**-¿Jex? –** Dijo la pegaso en un tono menos emocionado.

**-Que te vayas a tomar por culo ya, coño. Jo... si es que... de verdad se cree que...** –

Estar hecho mierda no me impedía recordar el cabreo que llevaba encima por las cien puñaladas traperas que ella me había dado antes.

Continué caminando, pero en un momento volteé para verla de reojo y ella estaba mirando hacia el suelo de una forma muy triste. Luego se fue corriendo hacia un lado.

**-"Eso... lárgate". –** Pensé mientras yo continuaba mi camino. **– "Espera... quizás deba seguirla, digo, se habrá ido hacia la casa". –**

Así que eso hice, me fui por donde la pegaso se había ido antes.

**-Joder con mi tumba.** – Dije al pasar a un lado del hueco que había hecho Dash en el suelo.

...

Y llegué a casa, algo mareado, pero logré llegar sin vomitar. Me habían estado dando náuseas todo el trayecto así que no podía caminar mucho sin detenerme a respirar profundo. Entré y todo estaba como antes del rayo, salvo que Dash no estaba por ahí.

Me metí al baño y revisé mi cuerpo para ver que tan mal había quedado. Por suerte, el relámpago no me dejó ninguna marca. Solo unas cuantas quemaduras que aún me ardían mucho. Era como si hubiese ido a la playa y me hubiese puesto el bronceador en plan dálmata. Me ardían varias zonas pequeñas del cuerpo en distintas áreas.

También estaba bastante debilitado y adolorido como para ir a trabajar, lo que me recordó que ya no importaba, porque ya era demasiado tarde y quizás Mazz ya se había ido sin mí. Así que solo me metí a bañar a ver si así las quemaduras me dejaban de arder un poco, luego volví a mi habitación y con sumo cuidado, me puse mi ropa para después vendarme varias de mis quemaduras con las pocas vendas que había guardado en una de mis chaquetas.

**-"Esto no se venda..."... "Me da igual no tengo más nada". –** Pensaba mientras lo hacía.

Luego me fui a por comida rehabilitadora, y segundos después me encontré vomitando en el baño antes de poder siquiera morder una pera.

**-"Necesi-... – Nausea. – Necesito carne... – **Vomité. – **Cago en Thor, en Zeus... y en todo su combo. –**

Más temprano en el Olimpo...

**-¡¿Qué pasa compadre?! –**

**-Quiubo mah nigga, pinshi Zeus. –**

**-Pero si soy blanco, tío. –**

**-Ya, pero es que no entiendo bien estos idiomas nuevos... –**

**-Jajajaja, ¿y qué te trae aquí al Olimpo? -**

**-Pues nada, que quería ver como andabas y tal. -**

**-Pues todo muy bien, mira, juguemos tiro al mortal, ¿ya? –**

**-Dale, luego nomas vamos al Bar SkyBeer a ver que onda con Poseidón, que según y que lo engañó una vieja con otro cabrón y está devastado, como el es el que normalmente... y ya sabes, anda con moral bajo. –**

**-Aweoniao nomás. –**

**-En fin, juguemos. ¿A cual le pegamos? –**

**-Mira, allá va uno. –**

**-¿Donde? Si es que no veo, hay muchas nubes. –**

**-Pero cómprate los lentes que te dije el otro día, que son para ver a través de las nubes. –**

En eso llega la madre naturaleza.

-Hola natu –

**-¡¿Me pueden decir quien tifones ha estado jugando con mis frutas nubes?! –**

**-Ah, pues no sé, si para eso inventaron esos lentes que tiene Zeus, para que no te cabrearas. –**

**-¡Toma!, ¡le he dado! –**

**-A ver... –**

**-¿Y qué hacen? –**

**-Jugando aquí tiro al mortal, ¿le entras? –**

**-Nah, yo prefiero jugar Tsunamea a Japón con Neptuno, o de ahí a terremotear chile. –**

**-Oh bueno. Tú misma. –**

**-Neh, si no le has dado, fantasma. Que ha caído como a unos cuantos metros. –**

**-Vamos a ver, ¿se ha electrocutado o no sé ha electrocutado? –**

**-A que no, déjame que llamo al Hades. –**

**-Pues llame. Por cierto Natu, ¿has visto a pegaso?, Hércules me lo dejó para que lo cuidara y se me perdió cuando ligaba con una vieja. –**

**-Ahh, creo que si, está espiando una poni en una casa, creo que es la misma donde estaba el mortal al que le acabas de lanzar el rayo. –**

**-Uuhhh... pues la he dejado huérfana. –**

**-De eso nada, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba. ¡Pero contesta ya! -**

-¿Aló? Habla hades Dios del infierno de la guerra o no sé que puñetas, ¿que queréis? Habla rápido estoy ocupado. –

**-Mira, que soy Thor, ¿te ha llegao un muerto nuevo? –**

**-... ¿Que si me ha "llegao" un muerto nuevo? Tío, si esto no lo limpio porque está entrando gente todo el rato, coño, se mas específico. –**

**-Vale vale, es ahmm, rubio... –**

**-Que las almas no tienen color, coño. Y aún si la tuvieran, esa sería una pésima forma de ser específico. –**

**-A pues no sé. –**

**-Ya no me jodas que tengo mucho lío. –**

**-Que si, pero quería saber que... ¿Me ha colgao? Puta oh que desagradable está hoy, el tío. -**

**-¿Y que ha dicho Hades? –**

**-Que se quema, ¿que va a decir?, que no sabe quien coño entra en su zona. –**

**-¿Entonces que hacemos? –**

**-No sé tú pero yo me voy al Bar con Poseidón a consolarle al pobre. –**

**-Espérame que yo también voy. ¡Pegaso!, ¡Deja de a esa mortal en paz, que yo te hago una, mas alta y mas buenota! –**

**-Oigan esperen, ¿han visto a Neptuno?–**

**-¿Quién, Acuamán? Hahahahaha. –**

**-Olvídenlo. -**

De regreso a casita...

Me senté en el sofá y me puse a ver tele.

Al rato oí que Dash salía de su habitación.

Se intentó sentar a mi lado pero antes de que lo hiciera, fui yo el que la miró mal para que no se sentara. Ella me miró con sus ojos tristes y arrepentidos que se notaban un poco rojos. Había estado llorando en algún momento; supuse que de verdad creyó que me había muerto, y eso le había afectado.

_**-"¿Enserio tenía que morir para que me perdonara o dejara de odiarme?, no me jodas". –**_Pensé.

Mi mirada no cambió y ella se fue cabizbaja hacia su habitación. Donde estuvo un buen rato mientras yo veía la televisión.

El complejo de culpa no se hizo esperar.

**-"Yo creo que de verdad está arrepentida, deberíamos..."..."No sé tío, me ha tratado demasiado mal como para que..." – **Pensaba cuando de repente llegó Dash por un lado del sofá y luego se colocó delante de mí con algo en la boca.

Era el patito de goma que había roto el día que se lo di para que no estuviera enojada conmigo. Lo había enmendado con cinta adhesiva alrededor del cuello.

Lo puso en el sofá y lo empujó con su nariz hacia mí.

_**-"Sé fuerte". –**_ Me dije a mi mismo en mi cabeza_**. – "Es una cabrona. Recuérdalo. Rencor." -**_

**-Perdón. –** Decía mienta sus ojos volvían a humedecerse**. –Yo... amm, ta... Te...*equestriano*... ti neciseto... Perdón, ¿por... fa...vor? ¿Jex?... yo... *equestriano* –** Dijo ya prácticamente llorando al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza para que no la viera.

Suspiré mientras volteaba hacia un lado para no verla y así permanecer en mi posición.

_**-"No cederé ante tu chantaje emocional de mierda". –**_ Pensaba mientras la oía sollozar.

**-¡Jeex! –** Lloriqueó a modo de ruego haciendo que yo volteara y viese su triste y arrepentido rostro lleno de lágrimas y culpa y... me jodió. Mi corazón se puso chiquito y empecé a sentirme muy mal.

En ese momento decidí aceptar su disculpa, ya que a mi parecer, era verdadera. Rainbow me había dicho que me necesitaba, bueno, lo intentó, pero el sentimiento era lo que importaba. Además no soportarla verla tan triste, y encima me estaba rogando, a mí, eso era una señal del apocalipsis, o que de verdad quería que yo fuese su amigo. O ambas.

_**-"Estamos en dos mil doce así que..." -**_

Asentí y casi inmediatamente ya tenía a la pegaso abrazada a mí mientras mojaba mi hombro con sus lágrimas y decía cosas en equestriano.

Mi corazón se aceleró casi igual que cuando me cayó el rayo. No sabía qué hacer, tenía que corresponder el abrazo pero no sabía cómo, o sea, como hacerlo correctamente, como era chiquita y tenía alas, se me hizo difícil. Así que la abracé lo más arriba que pude y empecé a darle palmaditas en el lomo mientras ella me daba un discurso que no entendía.

Los roles habían cambiado, solo que yo no fui tan mamón como ella, y ella uso su llanto contra mí, lo que prácticamente me hizo sentir un cabrón a pesar de que ella había sido la cabrona. O sea, verla tan mal hizo que mi lógica y razón dejaran de funcionar.

**-Yo... muy...sola...-** Decía Rainbow mientras se desahogaba.

Claro, el que yo muriera, la dejaba a ella completamente sola. Parece que al final, Brenda tenía razón, esa fue la solución para que me perdonara y se diera cuenta de que no podía hacerle frente a este mundo ella sola, el que yo muriera, no puede pinche ser. Al parecer Rainbow había tenido mucho que pensar mientras estuve "muerto". Lo que le llevó a darse cuenta de lo importante que yo era para ella en esos momentos, lo mucho que me necesitaba y que aún siendo yo tan molesto, me quería al menos un poquito. Y la muestra está en que por más que yo lo intentara, ella no dejaba de llorar y pedirme perdón mientras intentaba seguir hablando.

Pero yo ya no podía aguantar más.

**-Rainbow. –** le dije mientras la apartaba un poquito.

**-Yo… yo... –**

**-Rainbow. -**

**-¿Qué?** – Preguntó mientras aguantaba el llanto.

Le hice señas de que esperara mientras me levantaba del sofá y corría hacia el baño para vomitar otra vez. "Que bonito, Dashie abriendo su corazón y este vomitándose. Si es que...", justo por eso no pude disfrutar el momento, o sea, el primer abrazo que me da, y yo con nauseas, joder.

Al salir del baño encontré a la pegaso mirándome confundida desde la sala.

**-Perdón. –** Le dije algo apenado.

Ella rió y se limpió las lágrimas. Después se metió a su habitación y al momento sacó un montón de papeles cargándolos con su boca.

**-Entonces... no lo rompiste. –** Dije un poco asombrado de que lo que traía Dash en su boca era el "diccionario de español" que le había hecho. Lo colocó en el suelo y se sentó.

Rainbow inclinó la cabeza para invitarme a tomar una hoja. Y cuando la volteé, era el siete de tréboles. Okey no. Era un "Gracias" gigante y colorido, rodeado de dibujitos referentes a todo lo que había hecho por ella en lo que llevábamos de conocernos.

No pude evitar sonreír mientras ella bajaba la cabeza para disimular la vergüenza que sentía de su cursi dibujo. Pero enseguida hizo una expresión como de acordarse de algo y me acerca más una hoja del diccionario.

La tomé y era un dibujo de la computadora con un signo de interrogación muy raro. Bajé la mirada y suspiré. Me puse de pié y le pedí que me siguiera. Nos acercamos al sofá, tomé el control de la tele y desbloqueé el canal de discovery kids. Luego le pedí a Dash que se sentara tranquilamente y esperara un momento. Entonces fui y justo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me tocó un golpe de suerte, ya que el programa estaba a punto de empezar, faltaban como diez minutos. Bueno, igual y no estaba tan apunto, pero no faltaba mucho. Así que me fui al sofá y me senté a un lado de Rainbow Dash.

Ella me miró confundida y yo le señalé la televisión con la mano. Entonces se encogió de hombros y decidió confiar en mí y esperar.

Miramos la ultima parte del programa que estaban dando y en los créditos Dash casi se cae del sofá, ya que apareció el anuncio de My litlte pony siendo este el programa que sigue.

Dash volteó a verme bastante sorprendida e impactada con los ojos bien abiertos. Yo le volví a señalar la tele y crucé los brazos.

Y empezó.

Valla suerte estaba teniendo. Vamos que luego de que te cae un rayo, o sea tan mala suerte hay que tener para que te caiga un rayo, que bueno, cuando te cae, se reinicia el conteo y empiezas con una racha de buena suerte partiendo de tu supervivencia, si es que la consigues. En fin, a lo que voy es que el capítulo que estaban pasando era el del Rainboom sonic.

Y bueno, que en cuanto Rainbow se vio en la tele, tío, pegó un grito de fangirl... verga, casi me explota los tímpanos. Luego vio a Fluttershy y empezó a mecerme de un lado a otro emocionada y yo con los brazos cruzados sin saber que hacer ahora.

Eso ya había hecho metástasis, Dash no quitó los ojos de la tele ni por un segundo, incluso bajó del sofá y se sentó en el suelo para estar más cerca de la pantalla.

Se veía bastante ilusionada por verse en televisión, yo no... no me lo esperaba, pensé que se asustaría poquito o sentiría que invadieron su privacidad o algo, pero... pero ahí estaba, emocionada totalmente con la tele. En cuanto dieron comerciales lo primero que hizo fue quitarme el control para que no cambiara de canal.

_-"Si es que es vanidosa y lo demás es cuento". –_ Pensaba mientras la veía reírse con el programa y encima dándose ánimos a sí misma cuando aparecía nerviosa.

Y ni hablar cuando estaba a punto de lograr el rainboom sonic. Tío es que se puso toda loca y gritaba y se decía cosas y pues... vamos que si ella duraba un poco más en pantalla, creo que hubiese tenido un orgasmo ahí mismo. Y no estoy exagerando. Incluso lloró de felicidad cuando le dieron el premio del concurso.

Una vez terminado el programa, la pegaso se quedó anonadada frente al televisor.

**-Ehmm ¿Rainbow? –** Intenté llamar su atención para ver si reaccionaba.

Instantáneamente la pegaso se volteó hacia mí y empezó a decirme y preguntarme cosas en equestriano mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mí hasta acorralarme contra el sofá con su cara sonriente bastante cerca de la mía.

**-"¡El wason!" –** Pensé... **– ¡Hola~! – **dije sin razón.

Entonces ella se bajó del sofá y fue a por los papeles para después traérmelos con todo y lápiz; luego golpeó el suelo para que yo me sentara con ella y le explicara que cojones acababa de ver. Pero claro, bastante emocionada y sin ganas de querer matarme. Vamos que seguro se creía que ella era la protagonista de toda la serie y que se trataba de ella... que en parte sí, pero no.

...

Hummm... haremos una pausa aquí para intentar explicar la fragilidad emocional de Rainbow Dash en esos últimos días.

Seguro muchos se preguntarán "¿Qué pedo, que pasa con su bipolaridad?" ó quizás pensarán "Que cambio tan repentino ha pegado su actitud", y es cierto, fue bastante confuso incluso para mí, pero como yo estaba feliz porque ella estaba feliz no me ponía a indagar en el tema, también cualquier tipo de pensamiento que desarrollaría después acerca del mismo, solo sería especulación. Sin embargo ahora lo sé casi todo, ya que Dash en su momento me lo contó. Y como es un tema que no quiero explicar muy luego, lo haré ahora.

Verán, al principio Rainbow estaba confundida, se había estrellado en un lugar desconocido y se encontró una criatura extraña a la cual decidió tener bajo vigilancia al no saber de que era capaz o cual era su objetivo al acompañarle. Se decidió a hacer "equipo" con dicha criatura extraña, sin embargo ella aún tenía cierto nivel de desconfianza.

Al llegar a la mansión y enterarse de que no se encontraba en equestria, le ocurrió lo mismo que a mí. Se deprimió. Empezó a sentirse vulnerable y sola, cosa que a Dash no le gustaba para nada. Así que, en su afán de conservar su imagen frente a mí, decidió tomar el "liderazgo" de el pequeño equipo que había formado conmigo. Para demostrarse a sí misma que podía hacerle frente a cualquier situación. Utilizándome como esclavo, yo dejaría de ser compañero para convertirme en una herramienta útil para su supervivencia.

Ocurre que, con el tiempo, ella comenzó a sentirse cómoda conmigo, y sin querer, dejó que yo asumiera un rol mas importante en su vida del que ella tenía planeado para mí. Pasé a ser su amigo, vamos, el único que ella tenía. Sin embargo no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que me vio "muerto". Pero de eso ya hablaremos luego.

Lo que pasa ahora, es que sin querer ella misma se domesticó, perdiendo su objetivo principal, el cual era sobrevivir bajo sus propios medios. En un intento por recuperar la iniciativa, asaltó la Mansión. Sin embargo esto no le valió para nada, ya que aún seguía empatada conmigo en cuanto a tareas a repartir. En un momento dado dejó de interesarle su plan, y fue cuando decidió aceptarme como su amigo y regalarme algo más de confianza. El día que encontró clop en internet.

Ella no se sentía indignada por el hecho de que me pareciera sexy o algo por el estilo. Le pareció una completa babosada y se encabronó, no porque ella se sintiera ofendida, si no porque se dio cuenta de que me había dado demasiada confianza, y pensó que yo lo único que buscaba al fin y al cabo era eso, ganarme su confianza para después... pues ya saben. Ella se encabronó, porque en parte le recordó cosas que había vivido antes en Equestria con algunos otros potrillos. Empezó a sentirse engañada y ridiculizada, ¿y por quién? Por el pringado que en primer lugar quería usar de herramienta. Deseaba olvidarlo todo y regresar a Equestria, pero espera, estaba estancada conmigo en la Tierra y no podía salir. Esto la hizo sentir impotente y por ello las lágrimas.

Su orgullo se fue al suelo y esa noche, decidió prescindir de mí. Encabronada hizo lo que pudo para engañarme y hacerme creer que había destruido el diccionario de idiomas que le había escrito. Sin embargo ella lo había tenido escondido bajo su colchón todo el tiempo. Sabía que en algún momento dado, ella tendría que utilizar el idioma dominante del sitio donde se encontraba. Y así fue, encerrándose en su habitación desde las siete de la noche, hora que había marcado al terminar un programa en la tele, como continuó aprendiendo a leer y hablar. Estaba decidida a dejar la casa en cuanto estuviera lista para sobrevivir ella sola.

Poco a poco empezó a lograr su objetivo, el cual era volverse independiente. Pero, además, tenía un objetivo secundario, el cual era alejarme de ella; haciéndome sentir rechazado para que yo, o me fuera de la casa y se la dejase a ella, o me encabronara y le dejase de hablar. Cualquiera de las dos podían funcionar perfectamente para sus propósitos. Sin embargo yo era un hueso duro de roer, pues por más que me rechazara yo siempre volvía a ella sin importar qué.

Dos días antes del rayo, cuando fue la pelea con Kevin, se habrán fijado en que me dijo que: "Gasto mucho dinero en comprar comida como para que venga una yegua decerebrada y se la lleve toda"; Pues esto hace referencia a que esa tarde Dash no estaba recorriendo el bosque en busca de objetos. En realidad ella había ido de nuevo a la Mansión para intentar asaltarla. Sin embargo algo falló en el plan. Y fue que cuando estaba revisando la casa, Kevin había regresado de la funeraria a por algunas cosas que se le habían quedado, más concretamente, el celular. Entonces fue cuando Kevin vio a Dash hurgando en la cocina, que le hizo voltear y le encasquetó el guantazo en el hocico. Se inició una persecución en la cual Dash logró escapar por una ventana, sin embargo Kevin tomó su espada y se fue a por ella. La alcanzó en el cielo obligándola a aterrizar, y fue entonces cuando inició su pelea. En la que obviamente Dash salió perdiendo por mucho.

Ese día se percató de lo débil que era en comparación a Kevin, esto no es de extrañar, porque el emo llevaba prácticamente toda su vida (20 años) entrenando para hacerse más fuerte cada día, lo cual lo convertía en un duro y hábil oponente. En fin, Dash fue herida nuevamente en su orgullo, y tras yo salvarla del veneno, cosa que tomó como algo que yo siendo su herramienta debía hacer, empezó a replantearse su supervivencia.

El día siguiente se tomó un descanso y aquel domingo, reinició sus ejercicios, planeando hacerse más fuerte para ponerle una chinga a Kevin la próxima vez que se lo encontrara.

Luego de ese día, mientras yo me disculpaba, Dash lo estuvo pensando. Podría perdonarme y volver a confiar en mí arriesgándose a ser traicionada, o seguir siendo solitaria y autosuficiente como lo había conseguido hasta ahora casi en su totalidad. Después de todo, ¿Qué podría ofrecerle yo siendo su amigo? ¿Cuántas cosas habían cambiado desde que decidió prescindir de mí? ¿Le han causado algún percance?, la verdad es que no mucho. Dash lo vio de manera que a ella le seguía yendo bien sin mí, y por lo tanto, no me necesitaba para nada. Fue entonces cuando se negó a aceptar mi disculpa.

Lo que vino después, fue que yo me encabronara al no entender el porqué de su actitud.

Dash se percató de que yo en efecto controlaba el elemento del rayo, y sabiendo que sobre la casa estaba cayendo una tormenta eléctrica, intentó detenerme cuando estaba saliendo de la casa. No quería que yo le ayudase o que molestase, pero tampoco quería que yo me lastimase. El problema era que en ese momento, ella había logrado su objetivo secundario, el cual como recordarán, era obtener mi indiferencia. Así que como todo un pendejo la ignoré y me electrocuté.

Y ahí fue cuando Dash al verme convulsionando y siendo quemado por las altas temperaturas de aquel relámpago, se llenó de miedo y culpa al pensar que me iba a morir a causa de su estúpido plan para conservar su orgullo. En un instante se dio cuenta que estaba siendo lo más egoísta que nunca había sido. Su orgullo la segó causa de su depresión. No olvidemos que el causante de su comportamiento fue en primer lugar ese sentimiento de soledad y tristeza. Fíjense en mí, me volví loco, quizás mis poderes tengan en parte la culpa al interactuar con mi cerebro, pero... es muy duro, si ya perder un familiar es difícil, imagina perderlos a todos en un instante. Así, es como ha de sentirse morir. Tú te vas, y todos los que amas se quedan atrás. Dashie afectada por todo esto, no lograba poner sus sentimientos en orden, cada recuerdo sobre su tierra la entristecía al recordar que no la volvería a ver, hizo lo que pudo para mantener su mente enfocada en una cosa, lo único que le quedaba, su orgullo.

Tal vez no fue su mejor decisión, pero le funcionó perfectamente... hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente.

Al verme tirado en el suelo, sin moverme, sin poder tocarme debido al miedo a electrocutarse con el agua que me rodeaba, llegó a pensar que había muerto.

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. El mono pendejo, murió y todo por enojarse con ella al no aceptar su disculpa. Parte de ella se sentía culpable y la otra simplemente estaba en shock. Se dio cuenta de que a pesar de alejarme e insistir en prescindir de mí, y por mas humillada que se hubiese sentido aquel día en el que encontró clop en el computador, aún así quería que yo estuviera con ella. Me quería cerca porque... yo era el único amigo que le quedaba. Al darse cuenta de esto, volvió a sentirse sola y vulnerable, no solo eso, se sentía impotente al no haber podido impedir mi "muerte", y que el detonante que causó la misma había sido ella al negarse a aceptar mi perdón.

No podía sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía. Sin familia, sin amigos, y con un muerto en el patio. Muerto que encima estuvo ofreciéndole su amistad y ayuda cada que podía, aun cuando era rechazado por ella una y otra vez.

La pobre Dash volvió a romper a llorar, esta vez sin miedo a que nadie la oyera o viera. Sin mí, y con Kevin cuidando las reservas de la Mansión, la comida se le acabaría muy pronto. Por lo que llegó a pensar que moriría de hambre.

Al terminar de llover, Dash se tranquilizó y utilizando una de sus alas (la sana), secó mi cuerpo y lo arrastró hasta el bosque, donde planeaba enterrarme para mínimo, tener un último detalle conmigo. Por todo lo que alguna vez había hecho para ayudarla a sobrevivir.

No me revisó, simplemente me dio por muerto, no pensó siquiera que valía la pena revisar a alguien que acababa de ser alcanzado por un rayo. Es por esto que no fue hasta que desperté y le lancé pasto encima, que ella se dio cuenta de que yo estaba vivo.

Se alegró muchísimo, volvió a tener una chispa de esperanza, al imaginar que estaría perdida, pero al menos tendría un compañero con quien perderse. Sin embargo, yo seguía cabreado y ya saben, la mandé a tomar por saco.

Dash recordó como me había tratado y sintió que merecía mi desprecio. Por lo que se fue a la casa a intentar de alguna manera demostrarme que en realidad yo si le importaba, y que estaba arrepentida de todo lo que me hizo.

Así que intentó acercarse a mí de manera inofensiva para marcar el cese de las hostilidades. Sin embargo yo le hice saber que no le iba a ser tan fácil deshacer todo el daño que me había hecho. Por lo que se puso aún más triste y se metió a su habitación para pensar en que debía hacer.

Solo bastó con que ella se mostrara llorando para demostrarme que de verdad estaba arrepentida. Más cuando me dijo que me necesitaba. Porque anda que para que ella diga eso a alguien, hay que joderse.

Y es por ello que... le perdoné. Yo ya sabía que su mente estaba mal debido al shock de cambio de mundo, sin embargo lo demás pensé que eran cosas de ella.

Pero ya saben, Dashie no estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales cuando maquinó todo esto. Tuve que morir para que volviera en sí. Me deben una. En resumidas cuentas, ella me había estado tratando muy mal, estaba volcando todas sus frustraciones en mí y pues bueno, tampoco quería sentirse débil y triste así que hizo lo que pudo para evitar sentirse así; encima con lo de soarin... joder. Y pues eso... ¿Continuamos?

"No", ¿Cómo que no?, "Yo quiero oír la historia narrada por Dash. Que ella cuente su versión de los hechos", pero si te los estoy contando yo, "Si, pero tu eres un pendejo", además Dash no puede. "¿Como que no?, ¿Qué le ha pasao?", nada; "¡¿Que le hiciste, desgraciado?!", yo nada, coño, déjame seguir narrando. "Vale, pero cuidadito ¿eh?, que te he perdonado tus insultos hacia mi waifu porque tenías algo de razón para encabronarte, si no...", tu waifu, buah, que mamada.

Mientras tanto Fluttershy...

-T-twilight... No sientes a veces como que un anciano profesor de historia... –

-¡Por enésima vez, que no!... Pero... pero no llores, mujer. -

-¿Dónde está Rainbow Dash? –

-Aw, amiga... *abrazo*, yo también estoy preocupada... aún no la localizamos, y hace muchos días que desapareció, podría estar... –

-No lo digas... no te atrevas, Twilight. –

-Vale... pero... –

-En cualquier momento aparecerá con su sonrisa de siempre y nos contará donde estuvo, y presumirá de cosas, y... -

-Jejejeje, me gustaría que pinkie volviese a ser igual de positiva..., creo que sería bueno ir a verla. Llama a aplejack que lleve el chocolate, yo le diré a rarity que se traiga los pañuelos. Tendremos otra reunión. –

...

"¿Eso que fue?", no lo sé, me imagino por un momento como habría estado la cosa en ponyville con la desaparición de Rainbow Dash. Ella los ha perdido a todos, y todos la han perdido a ella. Que putada. Bueno ya, mucho drama, volvamos a lo que nos tiene aquí.

...

Eché la mañana en puro explicarle a Dash de la manera que podía, el como y porqué es que salía en la televisión.

Le pareció extraño, muuuuy extraño. Y empezó a hacerme preguntas sobre Equestria y su pasado para poner a prueba mi conocimiento y así determinar si le estaba o no tomando el pelo. Me preguntó por sus amigas, por celestia, su casa, discord, los elementos, y otras cosas que no había especificado el día en que me habló de Equestria por primera vez. Sin embargo me hizo preguntas que no supe responder, como a cerca de sus padres, y acontecimientos recientes ocurridos en su vida. Como Twilight y sus alas, los dragones, y claro, Soarin; se puso nerviosa al preguntarme a cerca de este último personaje. Porque eso significaría que el programa estaría metiéndose en su vida privada, lo cual si la pondría de los nervios.

No quería dañar la reconciliación así que decidí no preguntarle por el pegaso, al menos no hasta mucho después.

Después de explicarle que una pelirroja llamada Lauren Faust la dibujó , de hecho a quien dibujó Lauren fue a FireFly en primer lugar, pero esa parte no se la tuve que explicar, como decía, bueno, que la juntaron con sus amigas en una serie de dibujos animados para niñas que resultó que le agradó al público masculino por... y aquí entramos al internet. Tuve que explicarle a Dash que era el internet, con dibujitos. Se me hizo un poco difícil, pero antes de que yo terminara Dash me pidió que lo dejara y continuara con lo que tenía que ver con ella y la tele.

Le expliqué que con el internet, el programa empezó a ganar fama y toda la cosa, y que ahora había una gran cantidad de fanáticos tanto de ella como de sus amigas y la serie en general, vamos, de Equestria.

Y por último, me tocó explicarle lo del "clop", que fue cuando todo se puso difícil. Luego de tanto pensar el cómo planteárselo, me decidí a hacerlo de la manera más simple y sana que pude, le dibuje a un muñeco de palos con los ojos hechos corazones mientras sostenía una hoja de papel con su cara. También aproveché para señalar que no solo de ella, si no de todas las demás.

La pegaso rió un poco nerviosa mientras se ruborizaba al pensar que tanta gente la adoraba a tal grado.

**-Y... ¿tú...? –** Preguntó disimuladamente meneando su pezuña haciendo círculos en el suelo.

**-No, yo no. –** Respondí casi al instante escaqueándome de líos.

Entonces ella me dedicó una mirada traviesa a propósito.

Sacudí nervioso la cabeza en respuesta a su mirada. Ella se carcajeó y luego se puso de pié para ir a beber agua, aprovechando el momento para pasar a un lado de mí y acariciarme el rostro con su cola haciéndome sentir nervioso y con sentimientos encontrados.

Su "plan" ya había quedado en el olvido, incluso estaba más obsoleto que una pc blanca, pues ahora su orgullo estaba en lo más alto. No se podía más. Se había enterado que en el mundo donde fue a parar, no solo es conocida por "todos", también es amada por muchos. Lo cual ya de por sí había disparado su autoestima al espacio exterior.

**-"Ay no..." –** Pensé al imaginar que Dash se pondría en plan acosadora.

Y es que al darse cuenta de que varios de mi especie le encontraban atractiva, sabiendo que yo no era uno de ellos, y que era casi tan tímido como Fluttershy para ese tipo de temas, su maliciosa mente ahora parecía intentar ponerme nervioso con tensión sexual.

**-"Yo pensé que no le gustaba que yo..." – **

Y eso es lo que ella tenía en mente. No le agradaba mucho la idea de que yo babeara por ella siendo un completo extraño, pero ahora, ahora yo era su fan. Y encima como sabía que ella no me atraía, fue como psicología inversa aplicada por ella para sí misma, como al niño que solo por quitarle un juguete le da por querer tenerlo. Además, sabía que yo no intentaría nada con ella, y que no era un pervertido, lo que le daba rienda suelta a su jueguito.

**-"Mala, que es mala..."** – Pensé y enseguida ella se volvió a sentar frente a mí.

Dashie estaba desnuda, si, y se tapaba sus partes, si, pero ahora con menos apuro que antes, ya que sabía que yo no las estaría mirando.

**-¿Ya? –** Preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

**-"Es un cuerpo de poni, no te dice nada". –** Insistía dentro de mí cabeza. **- ¿Eh?, si, eso... es todo. Creo. –** Le dije y ella se retiró a su habitación.

Momentos después salió de su habitación con la ropa interior blanca que había venido en el paquete que compré días atrás.

Me miró y alzó una ceja con una sonrisa.

**-Vale, te ayudo. Pero sin tonterías ¿eh? –** Le dije tomando la ropa interior de su boca.

Pedí que me trajera la roja para hacerle la misma operación que le había hecho con el fin de que la cola de Dash entrara. Mientras yo hacía el corte ella se aseguraba de que yo no tomara la ropa interior que ella había usado (la roja).

Cuando estuvo lista, se la llevó a su habitación contoneándose de una manera bastante exagerada.

**-Jodeh con la miss universo. –** Dije mientras reía en voz baja.

Momentos después salió con la ropa interior a medio poner como la vez que intentó ponerse el rojo. Ahora si tuve que ayudarla. Hice le mismo procedimiento que la vez anterior, solo que esta vez me puse más nervioso porque Dash no dejaba de vigilarme con su mirada acusadora, como esperando que yo intentara algo, cosa que no iba a pasar.

Cuando acabé de meter su cola por el agujero de la ropa interior, ella empezó a mover sus patas traseras para "acomodar" la prenda en su sitio.

**-Gracias. –** Dijo y luego me dio un suave golpe en la pierna con su pezuña**. –Y... –** Decía dudosa mientras señalaba la tele y luego los dibujos que había hecho a cerca de la serie.

Entendí que quería saber a que hora ella salía en la televisión, por lo que fui a mi habitación y traje el reloj despertador. Se lo mostré y le escribí la hora en el papel. Para Dash nuestros números serían garabatos extraños, pero a fin de cuenta ella solo tenía que saber que garabatos tenían que estar en el reloj para señalarle que empezaba "su programa".

Entendió perfectamente y luego se fue afuera para hacer ejercicios feliz de la vida.

Yo mientras tanto me había quedado en casa con una gigantesca sensación de libertad. No podía creer que ya todo se había solucionado con Dash, que no se tomó a mal lo del clop, que no hubo problemas con la serie, y que ahora no tenía nada por lo cual preocuparme excepto...

-Mierda hoy no fui al trabajo... aunque... esto ha sido muchísimo más gratificante que cualquier cosa que me hubiese podido pasar hoy allá. A excepción de lo del rayo, pero bueno, ya me siento un poco mejor; la energía fluye por mis venas... – Decía todo relajado mientras estaba echado en el sofá sin ningún miedo a que la pegaso me pudiera golpear. – Bueno, aun no le explico lo de que el fandom la marca a ella de alcohólica, lesbiana, putona, psicópata, pedófila, pervertida, bueno vamos, de muchas cosas culeras, pero no diré fandom porque no todos lo hacen, y encima lo que más resalta es lo de lesbiana. No sé si le siente bien cuando se lo diga, pero como ya sabe que no es mi culpa y que hay mucha gente que la ve... creo que no hay pedos. Igual creo que no sería bueno tocar ese tema por ahora, ya encontraré el momento. –

Y me quedé ahí tranquilazo en el sofá, mirando la tele mientras escuchaba a lo lejos a Dash tararear alegre una canción. Dash estaba muy contenta por sus miles de fans y enamorados alrededor del mundo. Por suerte vivíamos en medio de las montañas lejos de la gente, porque si no hubiese intentado una tontería como irse a la ciudad. Por suerte tenía sentido común y sabía que si se alejaba mucho de la casa, le pasaría como en minecraft y se perdería y a tomar por culo.

...

Momentos después, mientras yo seguía mirando la tele y Dash hacía ejercicios.

**-Que extraño se siente mi pelo...** –Decía mientras me acariciaba el cabello, seguido de lo cual olí mi mano**. – Hmmm, huele a quemado... ¡MIERDA! –** Exclamé y salí corriendo en dirección al baño para verme en el espejo.

**-¿Jex?** – Preguntó la pegaso desde la puerta de enfrente. Seguro me había oído gritar y se "preocupó".

**-¡Me cago en diez! –** Exclamé llevándome las manos a la cabeza**. – ¡Mi pelo! ¡Mi hermoso pelo! ¡No puede ser! ¡waaaaaaa! –** lloriqueé al ver mi pobre cabello chamuscado por las altas temperaturas de aquel rayo. **-¡THOR CABROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! –**

Mientras tanto en SkyBeer...

**-¡Que no fui yo, fue Zeus! –**

De regreso a casita...

**-Emmm, ¿Qué... pasa?** – Preguntó curiosa la pegaso mientras se asomaba en el baño.

Agité mis manos alrededor de mi pelo y Dash empezó a reír en voz baja mientras intentaba desviar la mirada.

**-Y encima se ríe, si es que... ¡fuera!** – Exclamé mientras le señalaba hacia la sala desde el baño.

La pegaso le dio vueltas a sus ojos con una sonrisa y luego se fue.

**-¡Jum!-** Cerré la puerta del baño y me quedé mirando al espejo. **– Si es que... parezco un... parezco una lesbiana, tío... –** Dije preocupado al ver mi hermoso cabello rubio todo lacio y quemado en las puntas haciendo una especie de corte grafilado**. – No puedo trabajar así... Ay carajo el cachondeo que se va a montar. Por otro lado... estoy guapa. Espera, ¿Qué coño estoy diciendo?, o sea, no parezco una tía, vamos, no tanto, al menos no con los moretones y eso... Debo agradecer que mi cabello no quedó todo horrible y malo. – **Dije intentando ver el lado positivo**. – Creo que será cuestión de peinarme y... hace mucho que no lo hago. Creo que traje un peine por allí. –** Recordé y fui a la sala, donde estaba Rainbow Dash, acostada en el sofá con una sonrisa que me relajaba hasta a mí.

Necesitaba entrar a su habitación para coger el peine y de paso sacar la bolsa de suministros. Así que para ello le dibujé una bolsa en un papel de los pocos que nos quedaban.

**-¿Dashie? –** Le decía en voz baja mientras le abanicaba el rostro con la hoja.

Entonces la pegaso se despertó y me miró en plan "¿para qué me despiertas?". Le mostré la hoja con el dibujo de la bolsa y luego señalé su habitación.

Ella puso cara de que no le importaba porque tenía sueño y me señaló con su pata la puerta de la habitación y luego meneo su pezuña para después acomodarse en el sofá y continuar durmiendo.

_**-"¿Eso qué significa?, ¿que puedo ir?"... "Pues no sé tío, igual y ya confía en nosotros"... "O lo que ocultaba de mí era el diccionario y por eso no quería que yo entrara en su habitación"... "Pues no sé, vamos a por la bolsa antes de que cambie de opinión". – **_Pensé y luego me metí a la habitación de Dash.

Efectivamente la caja esa que habíamos colocado en el agujero del aire acondicionado ya no estaba en su sitio, sino que estaba en una esquina colocada en plan fuerte. La cama de Dash, con una que otra pluma, sin embargo ya no había mucho pelo, quizás había limpiado o simplemente dejó de pelachar, quien sabe. Me centré a lo que iba, que era la bolsa. La tomé y arrastré fuera de la habitación de Dash.

La situé a un lado del escritorio negro donde estaba la televisión y busqué el peine junto con los antiinflamatorios que necesitaba. También saqué algunas cremas y lo que sea que fuese medicina.

**-Luego me leo para que sirve esta mamada. –** Decía mientras sacaba medicamentos de la bolsa.

**-Joder con el rayo estilista de los huevos. –** Dije enfadado luego intentar deshacer el peinado de chica que me había dejado el relámpago. Me rendí y entonces me dediqué a leer los medicamentos. Me eché una crema y me tomé una pastilla que ponía que ayudaba en las inflamaciones y weás.

-**Auto medicarse no es bueno, pero no hay dinero. Y para que me cobren medio palo en decirme que tome una pastilla que me costara la mitad del medio palo, pues menos. Es que a ellos no les pagan por decirte que te tomes una pastilla, les pagan por saber que pastilla es la que te debes tomar, aweoniao. Pues da igual, no tengo dinero de todas formas. **– Me decía mientras salía de la habitación para dedicarme a observar a la cosa mas bella y genial del mundo. **-¿Cómo estás, preciosa?, perdón por haberte dejado abandonada todos estos días, es que, aquella demente, podía destruirte su me veía cerca de ti. Si, es muy celosa. ... está bien, me estoy pasando de pendejo. –** Me dije mientras me encontraba hablándole a la computadora en la sala**. – El monitor murió, bueno no, lo mataron, ella, lo mató, pero... tu y yo lo vamos a vengar, haremos sentir a esa animala muy incómoda, solo... necesitamos otro monitor para ti. Mazzota ya se está encargando de eso, así que descuida, pronto será. –**Dije apoyando mi mano sobre la cpu.** – I swear... –**

Entonces escucho una pequeña risa detrás de mí.

**-¿Qué haces? –** Preguntó la pegaso riendo confundida.

**-Ehm ¡nada! – **Dije poniéndome de pié y sacando pecho para después irme a la cocina disimulando.

La pegaso se estiró mientras bostezaba y dejaba salir un pequeño gemido agudo, luego se volvió grabe acabando en suspiro y mascadas con sonidos ensalivados.

Bebí agua y luego vi que Dash estaba metiéndose a su habitación.

**-¡Es el momento! –** Me dije pensando en ponerme a hacer ejercicio mientras Rainbow se echaba la siesta**. – "Que weba..."... "Seeeeh..."...** – Pensé mientras arrastraba mis pies fuera de la casa**. – Joder, que bonito está el día... me recuerda a la caza. –** Dije mientras me iba hacia el árbol junto a la casa.** – Y también me recuerda que aún no almuerzo. – **Agregué y di la media vuelta para regresar a casa. Casa casa casa.

Se lo que estarán pensando, "este tío es un flojo de mierda" ¡¿pues no lo he dicho, al principio?! ¿Eh? ¿No lo he dicho?

En fin, regresé y tomé fruta para comer. Y comí, pero no le serví nada a Dash porque me había acostumbrado a su "independencia". Por lo que luego de comer, descansé un rato y volví a fuera mientras Dash seguía en su habitación.

...

**-Sabes, es la primera crisis que hemos superado con Dash. –** Decía pensativo acostado debajo del árbol a un lado de la casa. **- ¡ponte a hacer ejercicio, coño!... asdasdasdasd. –** Exclamé y luego me puse a hacer cuantas flexiones pude. **– Y... doce, me muero, Ughh aAHh. –** me dejé caer y coloqué boca arriba en el suelo mientras respiraba hondo**. –Bueno... al menos... hice doce, no estoy mal, ¿o si?, el problema es que ahora... –** Dije y luego empecé a intentar hacer abdominales**. – AaaaaAaGH, no puedooo, la gravedad es una putaaaa... uno... Ah. –**

Luego de uno que otro intento, mientras estaba tirado en el suelo decidiéndome entre hacer otro e irme a ver tele, se oyen aleteos que aterrizan a pocos metros de mí.

**-Mierda... –** Dije sin voz y volteé a ver a la pegaso mientras me sentaba intentando disimular.

No quería que Dashie me viera intentando ejercitarme, no sé, me sentía incómodo.

**-¿Jex?... ¿Qué... ha...hacer?... tú... –** Decía la pegaso intentando buscar las palabras correctas para expresarse.

**-¿Yo?, nada, ¿y tú?, veo que ya te recuperaste, que rápido, digo te habían cortado y ahora, estás volando, bueno, no sé, creo, te oí volar, eso... eso es genial porque... yo no puedo volar, y tú si, y yo no, y...pe-pero yo puedo hacer magia así que soy más genial, a huevo, si, si, no, no, no sabe, jaja, nembo, no sabe ¡no sabe! Jaja, no sabe. –** Dije nervioso y con una ida de olla de las buenas.

Dashie me quedó mirando con cara rara de "¿Qué... qué pedo con este wey?"

**-¿O...key? ¿kai? Koi... ¡eso! –** Dicho esto la pegaso se fue para alejarse de mí y mis cosas de loco y medio.

**-Uff, menos mal. – Me dije a mi mismo aliviado mientras volvía a tirarme al suelo. – No quiero que se ponga toda ñah ñeh ñih y yo todo asdasdasd y ella jalamskerutaodkriwessadsfsadfasasdasdasdas. –** Intenté imitar la lengua de la pegaso y obviamente me salió pa' la cagá. **–No sé, bueno, como sea, está en casa, la casa es casa, porque una casa, es una casa cuando... ya ya ya, no puedo seguir con estas mamadas, ya se fue, no tengo porque hacer esto cuando ella está a lo que no está cuando no está porque está estando en otra estancia mas estadosa que esta mierda donde estar no es estar si no que es estar, pero un estar chimbo, malo, que no sirve, ¿como la democracia en este país? Yo no sé de política, pero en fin, estar solo sirve para estar, cuando estar, sirve para no estar. Lo cual es mejor que estar, y no se que coño estoy diciendo Dash me tiene que estar oyendo y se tiene que estar golpeando la cabeza intentando comprender toda la mierda que digo que en sí no tiene sentido porque cuando tiene sentido no tiene sentido y cuando algo no tiene sentido tiene sentido porque ¡CÁLLATE MIERDA! –**Me grité a mi mismo intentando parar mi pendejo parloteo de mierda**. – Vale vale... unas flexiones más y termino, tampoco es la gran mierda lo que hago aquí, pero es que no sé exactamente que más hacer. –** Dije y luego me puse en posición**. –Aquí voy. Un-**

**-¡AJÁ! –** Gritó Dash de la nada asomándose desde la rama del árbol que estaba sobre mí.

**-¡HOSTIAS! –** Exclamé sorprendido y me senté de nuevo. **- ¡nada! Lalalalalala~.** – Empecé a cantar mientras la pegaso no apartaba la mirada de mí.

Parecía una leona en una rama observando a una indefensa presa. No me di cuenta cuando cojones había subido al árbol. Pero Ahora la tenía encima, mirándome.

**-¿Qué? –** Dije en tono inocente intentando crear alguna "conversación".

Ella puso de nuevo su mirada de gata y se bajó de la rama.

**-¡*Equestriano*! –** Gritó una madre que no entendí mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pezuña derecha delantera en un tono más autoritario que la chucha.

**-¿Qué? –**Pregunté confundido apartándome de ella poniéndome un poco nervioso.

Me miró a los ojos y los guío hacia arriba, luego volvió a gritar la misma cosa en su idioma.

**-"Creo que quiere que nos pongamos de pie."... "Esto es acojonante, como le ha cambiado la voz y todo"... –** Pensaba mientras me levantaba del suelo.

En cuanto estuve de pié, en mi postura de jorobado, ella enseguida al darse cuenta de mi forma de pararme, me enderezó con un golpe en la espalda.

**-Ssss Aaaaahh... no te pases, coño. –** Le dije y enseguida ella volvió a gritarme**. – Está bien está bien... –** Dije acojonado y bien pinche sacado de onda.

Empezó a revolotear alrededor de mí, tomando mi brazo mirando mis piernas y, bueno, lo que es un chequeo.

**-Que pasa, ¿ahora eres policía?, aquí la que tiene razones para doparse eres tú, aunque no sé que tiene que ver eso ahora. –**Comenté.

La equina alada empezó a flotar frente a mí mirándome a los ojos con un seño fruncido en plan serio. Mientras tanto yo solo alejaba mi rostro de ella con cara rara y aguantando la risa que me provocaba mirarla así.

Me dio un cabezazo y haciéndome perder el equilibrio para luego irse a casa.

**-¿Eso que cojones fue?... Ahhh... Mierda. No... no no no no no. –**Repetía al responderme yo mismo la pregunta en mi cabeza.

Empecé a mirar a los lados buscando un sitio donde esconderme pero antes de darme cuenta la pegaso había vuelto y la tenía frente a mí.

**-¡Fantasma! –** Le grité señalándola y luego intenté huir como siempre.

Pero como todas las otras veces, la pegaso me detuvo, esta vez mordiéndome una bota provocando así que yo cayera hacia adelante. Por suerteme apoyé en mis manos evitando las piedras.

**-¡Loca!, ¡casi me mato!, ¡¿cuántas veces van?! –** Pregunté con miedo y luego la pegaso se acercó rápidamente a mí y me colocó un dibujo al lado de mi rostro obligándome a verlo tomando mi cabeza con su pata derecha.

**-Tú, yo, *Equestriano*, esto. -** Dijo y luego le dio un golpe al dibujo de una pesa.

**-"Esto no puede ser bueno, my body is not fucking ready" – **Pensaba con la pegaso a escasos metros de mi rostro con una sonrisa macabra.

Agitó sus cejas mientras me echaba una mirada a modo de invitación.

**-Ehh... no. –** Dije esperando que quizás me dejara elegir.

**-A Rainbow Dash... nada decir que no.** – sentenció con una sonrisa de psicópata compulsiva.

Comprendí que quiso decir: "A Rainbow Dash nadie le dice que no". Por lo que comprendí también, que estaba en problemas.

La pegaso me quería entrenar.

.

.

.

... Continuará.

* * *

><p>Y final .w., espero que les halla gustado el capítulo y que a diferencia de mí, tengan inspiración para escribirme un comentario xD.<p>

Aaaaaaaaaaaa! que desocnertante, no me viene nada a la cabeza xDDD, bueno chau, se les quiere mucho :3

PD: ah por cierto, actualicé porquito la sinopsis del fanfic y en el primer capítulo añadí un poco más de información a cerca de mi personaje en la introducción. Vayan y chéquenla si quieren.


	15. Capítulo 15: Teorías

Lalalalala; "...", ¿que? ¿No vas a amenazar con matarme o algo?; "Nope"... ¿Por qué?, "Vamos que te gusta que te amenacen", no, no es eso, es que no sé, tienes mala cara; "A tomar por saco, habla del capítulo", vale vale, yo, igual iba a decir que lo tenía planeado subir hace mas de una semana pero como mi internet se puso imbécil, empezó a fallar, y no pude subir el capítulo, de hehco el internet sigue fallando, pero por fín he logrado poner el documento en fanfiction luego tantos intentos fallidos de que "no se ha encontrado la pagina porque dalsjsksadjkfs", Pero en fin, aquí estoy, aproveché para revisarlo una y otra pinche vez perdiendo la noción de que si está bueno o malo, pero eso ya me lo dirán ustedes ^^, espero a-e.

Buano, ¿de qué va el capitulo?, pues no es lo que muchos esperan xD, es decir, no hay mucho entrenamiento, se los digo desde el vamos, y el porqué ya lo verán en el capítulo. Yo quería, pero surgieron otra cosas y... además sería muy apresurado como lo veo yo y, gastarme todo el tema del entrenamiento en un capítulo corto como que no. Por no decir que bueno, esta sería el "final" de "la primera temporada", ya valió verga hostilidad (bueno no, pero ya saben, Dasha está mas... ¿normaleja?), y ya los bichos se establecieron en una casa; y con el fin de toda esta crisis del clop yo creo que se cierra un ciclo. No es una temporada en sí, pero... "No seas pendejo, que temporadasn ique hostias", si yo la quiero llamar temporada, lo llamo temporada, que soy el escritor x(. Ahora habrá otros pedos que solucionar, antes se trataba de "normalizar" y obtener una calidad de vida estable. Ya la tienen, ahora el pedo es el entrenamiento de los huevos, ¿notas el cambio?, "Si, ya... *cof cof*elweestáloco*cof*cof"*, bueno pos ya está. Creo que es todo, igual estoy algo desanimado, tengo hambre y llevo mucho tiempo sin internet, estoy muriendo Dx, pero aquí estoy, trayéndoles el capítulo ;n;

Ahora, el título, pues porque hay muchas teorías y especulaciones y así. Para que distraigan su mente nomas e3e, bueno ya lo dejo con el capítulo, léanlo, recítenlo, crean en el, recenle, y comenten. Y que la suerte, estén siempre con ustedes. Mamadas... pinshi, weá, tamare.

* * *

><p>...<p>

La pegaso me miró torciendo su cabeza y calmando su sonrisa pasando de psicótica a una sonrisa amigable al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos poniendo un rostro angelical ayudada por un rayo de sol que le caía sobre la cabeza.

Agité los brazos como loco para quitarme sus patas del cuello y ponerme de pie.

**-No. Jamás. No quiero morir. –** Dije firmemente mientras me cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado haciendo pucheros.

**-Jeeeex... –**

**-Hmmmmm... – **Murmullé con desconfianza mientras continuaba negándome a ser sometido a la tortura física de la inquisidora alada.

Pasaron unos segundos y creí que se había ido, así que voltee, pero ella aún seguía ahí. Cuando la miré se puso alegre y enseguida volteé de nuevo para ignorarla un rato más y que se fuera.

_**-"Oh vamos, hazle un favor y dale un objetivo en la vida"... "Qué objetivo, qué vida, ¿de que hablas?"... "Hombre, míralo así, Rainbow ahora está sola, libre, sin nada que hacer mas que ver la televisión y dormir, vamos, como tú, pero ella no está acostumbrada a no hacer nada, quizá por eso acumule cosas, quizás tenga un trauma"... "Joder, pues nunca lo había visto de esa forma"... "Entonces eso, dale una oportunidad, una meta, una misión, quizá nos sorprenda y nos ponga en forma más rápido de lo que presumen los infomerciales"... "Es que no lo sé, tener a Rainbow como entrenadora personal...no... no da buen rollo"... "Vamos, dile que si, así deja de traer tanta mierda a la casa"... "Quita quita que tampoco estamos seguros de que su raro acumulamiento sea debido a su desprograme". **_– Voltee a verla y estaba con su cara de cachorrito mojado bajo la lluvia._** – "Que es la Diosa de la manipulación, coño, soy su fan."... "Está bien, dile que si, pero que quite esa cara que me va a dar algo" – **_Pensaba mientras descruzaba mi mano derecha y me la ponía en el pecho.

Dashie siguió con su carita de perrito. Extraño, porque antes creí que me obligaría por la fuerza a hacer ejercicio. Supongo que estaba probando cuan susceptible era yo ante sus encantos.

**-Está bien, pero sin matarme ¿eh?, que te conozco. –** le respondí y ella sonrió triunfal mientras saltaba en el aire y hacía ese típico movimiento coital que uno hace cuando gana algo. Aunque luego se dio cuenta de algo y se tapó las boobies mientras sonreía avergonzada y descendía rápidamente.

_**-*equestriano*,**_** ¿Bien? –** Preguntó para corroborar un tanto emocionada pero a la vez apenada por lo anterior.

**-Que sí. –**

Al oír "si", Dash puso cara de planear algo macabro y se fue muy alegre hasta adentro de la casa mientras reía en voz baja imaginando cosas perversas.

**-Esto no me gusta nada. Se estaba riendo muy feo, en plan niña endemoniada, joder que mal rollo, ¿Por qué lo hice? ¡Es tu culpa!, Bueno ya está hecho, a lo hecho pecho, no importa, si que importa, ¡nos va a matar! –** Decía histérico en voz baja mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la casa. **– ¿Y que habrá ido a hacer allá a adentro?, no sé, igual y necesita hacer una planificación para una rutina de entrenamiento, ¿no que es capitana de los wonderbolts? ¡COÑO! ¡ES CAPITANA DE LOS WONDERBOLTS! ¡ME QUIERO VOLVER CHANGO! ¿y eso que tiene que ver?, ¿Qué qué tiene que ver? los wonderbolts son hasta donde yo sé, una especie de mierda militar, y en todo caso contrario, para entrar han de hacer pruebas de puta madre y esa tía que está allá adentro queriendo entrenarnos es la capitana, pero son ponis, no nos pondrá a ¡CLARO QUE NOS PONDRÁ A HACER LA MISMA MIERDA! ¿O te crees que a Spike lo criaron como a un dragón, o siquiera se molestaron en hacer investigaciones?, pues no, si es que los ponis son unos malditos fascistas, todo a su manera ¡NAZIS, TODOS NAZIS! – Gritaba en voz baja cada vez más estérico mientras me hiperventilaba. – SI es que de verdad, tengo que escapar, ¡es la entrenadora muerte!, es la única cabrona que no ha aprendido ni una lección decente en toda la serie, la cabrona, ¿de que hablas? Si ha aprendido cosas buenas, ¡Ajá si, dime!, a ver, no escoger amigos de mierda, competir sanamente, que igual salió impune por toda la mierda que le tiró a Applejack, ¿cual era la otra? Coño, si acaban de dar ese capítulo en la tele, bueno, da igual, le valió madre la carta y se fue a zorrear con los wonderbolts. Aprendió que las altas expectativas valen verga, lo cual no tiene merito porque fue una enseñanza que la vida te da tarde o temprano quieras o no, aprendió a hacerle caso a la loca de Twilight sin importar sus mamadas, mas fascismo de la tiranía celetista, anda que para gobernar mil años y que el pueblo no te quiera echar o se canse de ti, joder, esa tiene que tener una bomba en cada casa, vamos, "no espérate no pongas el suelo todavía, hay que poner la bomba primero pa' tener controlado a estos pendejos", malditos constructores vendidos, todos putos, ¡corruptos capitalistas del imperio Celestiano de Equestria! Como sea, a ver, ¿que mas aprendió? Pues que no ser muy presumida, que también le valió madre y encima ni creo que lo haya entendido, hela ahí con su orgullo de anuncio de compresas que tiene, si hablara español, joder como si no me hubiese estado hablando de sus mamadas y poniéndose medallitas diciendo que ella solita se cargó a Discord, que yo encantado de oírla aún así, pero eso si no me hubiese montado el pollo este que me ha montao por el jodido clop, que ahora se pone en plan liberal, si es que no hay quien la entienda; bueno, ¿que mas? ¿A leer? Esa también le valió madres, encima creo que fue que ser atlética no significaba que no fuese inteligente, anda que aprendió a tener personalidad, joder; ¡y también que...! pues hasta ahí me quedé, o no, lo del huracán, pero esa fue una lección para flutter, ¿o Dash aprendió algo? Joder, es que esto de verme los capis una vez y luego no volverlos a pillar... ¡COÑO, LO DE FLUTTER!, espera, igual y se cansa, claro, como pasó con ella, se cansa, le doy pena y se va, si está inventado; tú haces las cosas mal y el otro pringado las hace solo, o en este caso no te pide que lo hagas nunca más. Uff al final creo que... ¿pero que planeas hacer, jex?, ¿te vas a aweboniar solo porque Dash ha tenido la cortesía de transferirte sus conocimientos sobre la formación del físico? ¡Das asco! Bueno pero no te enojes... ¡No, es que eres la leche! Te vas y te quejas de que estás débil, y luego de que no sabes que hacer para ejercitarte, y cuando aparece alguien que te quiere ayudar, vas, y te rajas, reculas a la primera señal de triunfo, ¡que cojones te pasa, coño!, que tienes sangre de gladeador, ¿o se te ha olvidado?, el combate corre por tus venas igual que la magia y la electricidad, ¡Has nacido para enfrentarte a grandes adversidades y superarlas con dos cojones! ¡Que puedes hacer de todo y todo lo puedes hacer! ¡VENGA, CLARO QUE SI, JODER! ¡POR ESPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ya pero tampoco la cagues. –** me dije a mi mismo mientras un largo y estérico razonamiento me decidía a entrenar y echarle ganas hasta el final. – **¡Bien! ¡Ahora si! ¡ME SIENTO PODEROSO! – Grité a los cuatro vientos.**

**-¿Jex? –** Dijo Dash asomándose por una ventana.

**-¡Aaaaaaaaaa! ¡Tú! ¡No, déjame! ¡no te quiero bicho, que eres un bicho! – **Dije con miedo mientras me alejaba de la ventana y veía a Dash mirándome algo enojada por mi idiotez.

Dijo algo en su idioma y luego volvió a lo suyo cerrando la ventana.

**-¡Eso, escóndete! –** Le grité a la ventana cerrada**. – Bien, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, estaba hablando sobre un anuncio de compresas o algo así. – **Dije mientras me volteaba y me iba caminando hacia el borde de la montaña mientras me rascaba la nuca.

[Aquí sería el momento para un opening pero como no hay presupuesto, se calan toda mi mierda (inserte equis dé)]

...

Bueno, esperé un rato afuera mientras Dash hacía cosas dentro de la casa.

**-Me siento como si me fuesen a operar, y estuviese en la sala de espera, sin revistas, sin tele, y con tanto miedo que no puedo pensar en otra cosa. –** Me decía a mi mismo echado bajo la sombra del árbol.

En ese momento recuerdé una cosa.

**-Coño, Mazz tiene que volver a pasar por aquí al rato, no han de ser mas de la una. –** Decía mientras me ponía de pie. **– Espero que a Dash no le moleste si salgo un momento, aunque, no va a decir nada, o al menos nada que yo entienda. –** Dije antes de irme montaña abajo para esperar el auto de Mazzotta.

Me sentía en la obligación de decirle el porqué falté al trabajo. Y es que entre las quemaduras, los moretones, los chichones y toda la mierda que me hizo sufrir el solo hecho de vivir con Rainbow Dash, supuse que bastaría con una mirada para que Mazz comprendiera porqué no había ido a trabajar.

Por ello bajé y en el camino aproveché para alborotarme el pelo y echarme algo de tierra para dar pena.

**-Bien, ya estoy, ahora... Ejem. –** Tosí un poco para aclarar mi garganta. **– Uaaahhh dolooor... –** Empecé a cojear mientras gemía y quejaba en plan estoy hecho mierda**. – Uaaahhh-aay casi me caigo carajo-uaaaahh. -**

Y al fin llegué a pie de la montaña y justo venía el auto de Mazz; continuaban los golpes de suerte.

**-Uaaahhh. –** Decía mientras alzaba los brazos para llamar la atención del friki.

Entonces noto que Mazz está dándose en el cuello con la mano como diciéndome "¡Cortala!", y luego empezó a hacerme señas de que me devolviera a la montaña.

**-¿Eh? -** Como es natural, yo no entendí ni mierda y me quedé ahí parado como un pendejo.

El auto se detiene y veo una coleta rubia asomándose en el asiento del copiloto que me indica que mi suerte volvió a ser la misma ramera de siempre.

**-¡Pero mira quien está pidiendo la cola en la calle! -** Dijo Dei saliendo de su escondite mientras Mazz se tapaba el rostro con frustración**. - Ah no espera, perdone jovencita, la confundí con un amigo. – **

**-Dei culiao... –**

**-¡Oh no! ¡Un travesti! ¡Mazzotta, arranca! -**

**-¿¡Pero se puede saber para que te detienes, coño!? –** Le reclamé a Mazz.

**-¡Pero qué más da! si iba a saltar del auto de todas formas. –** Respondió Mazzotta.

**-Es que yo siempre he sido muy kamikaze.** – dijo el Dei.

**-Ajá si... –**

Dei venía vestido con una bata abierta de color blanco como de laboratorio con una camiseta roja y unas gafas de ingeniería subidas a su frente.

**-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Te ficharon para the walking dead o qué? –** Preguntó Dei refiriéndose a mi aspecto zombi.

**-Coño, pues es verdad, ahora tienes una pinta de zombi que... – **Comentó Mazz.

**-Pues la convivencia, que desgasta mucho. – **

**-¿O sea que todo eso te lo ha hecho Rainbow Dash? –** Preguntó Dei esperando a que le dijera que sí.

**-Técnicamente... –** Admití con algo de vergüenza; no valía la pena mentir, la pegaso me tenía como trapo de cocina.

Enseguida el Dei empezó a descojonarse de mí.

**-Te caería a coñazos ahora mismo si no fuese porque estoy hecho mierda, desgraciado. **– Le dije.

**-Bueno mira el lado positivo, ahora que eres una tía podrás liarte con ella, pffjajajajaja ahhh pendejojojjajaja ¡la puta madreaajjajaja!. –**

**-Venga Dei, tu ahí quieto, a catalizar. Y tú qué onda Jex, ¿Por qué el peinado de vieja? –**

**-Pues un rayo, que me ha caído encima, un rayo, esta mañana. –**

**-No jodas, ¿un rayo? ¿neta? **– Preguntó Mazz. **- Pe-pero esos son diez millones de voltios. ¿Qué eres, un fantasma? – **

**-Pues obviamente no me ha caído en la cabeza. –**

**-Ni en la cabeza ni cerca ni... tío no fue un rayo. –**

**-Que si que si que fue un rayo, si lo oí como sonó y todo. –**

**-Pero el trueno suena como a un putal de segundos después de que cae el rayo. –**

**-De hecho los segundos dependen de la distancia del rayo, y si yo lo escuché al tiro me cayó encima, igual no estaba tan lejos. –**

**-También es verdad. –**

**-Espérate espérate, ¿que le ha caído un rayo a este webón? –** Preguntó Dei parando de reír lentamente. **- Coño, tu mala suerte es de más de ocho mil. –**

**-Okei, bien, te cayó un rayo, pero el peinado ¿qué?-**

**-El rayo me ha chamuscado el pelo y me lo ha dejado así, he intentado peinarme pero no hay manera. –**

**-¿Y estás seguro que no fue Dash quien puso el rayo? – **Propuso Dei.

**-Pero como va ella a...; coño, es cierto, si había estado experimentando con el clima estos días, igual y la hija de puta lo puso ahí a la puerta de la casa para joderme la vida. –**

**-Oye ¿no te suena muy culero que haya querido matarte? –**

**-No, si quería matarme, pero luego de que me "mató", porqué creyó que me había muerto al caerme el rayo, en realidad mis poderes me salvaron el pellejo y solo me quedé incosciente. Pero el punto es que cuando desperté Dash estaba toda preocupona y el odio había desaparecido. –**

**-Hmmm... –**

**-Claro, por eso se veía tan culpable. –** Dije yo pensando en que quizás Rainbow sí había hecho la tormenta eléctrica. **– También explicaría por qué sabía que afuera era peligroso cuando me gritó que tuviera cuidado. Pero... no necesariamente tuvo que haber creado la tormenta para mí, igual fue otro de sus experimentos fallidos. Hmmm... -**

A decir verdad, todo lo que les dije era cierto, pero... todo lo que dije fueron cosas que me contó Dash ligadas a una que otra conjetura que hice; además les dije que ella me ocultó información más de una vez respecto al tema, a saber si ella fue la que creó la tormenta eléctrica y por ello estaba despierta tan temprano aquel día. Quién sabe.

Me quedé pensativo un momento mientras no sabía si sentir rencor o que se yo.

-**Entonces... –** Decía el dei disimuladamente**. – ¿Ya te la tiraste o qué pasa? –**

**-¿Qué? Pe-pero serás enfermo, que es una poni, coño. –**

**-¿Y qué?, habla y tiene consciencia humana, el amor no conoce límites. –**

**-El amor no, el sexo sí. –**

**-Ehhhh... –**

**-¿Qué pasa? - **Preguntó Mazz al Dei, quien se veía algo perturbado.

**-Es que nunca lo había visto así, tiene razón, no sé qué decirle. –**

**-Pues eso, que tengo razón y te jodes. –**

**-No, ya sé, tú argumento es inválido, pues Dash y tú son compatibles sexualmente, no genéticamente pero eso no viene al caso, a menos que quieras tener un hijo con ella, lo cual también me lo creo; pero fuera de eso, lo único que podría evitar que te la eches es el dilema moral que plantea tirarse una poni, y también el hecho de que sea lesbiana, pero como ahora pareces una tía, tus probabilidades aumentan... así que... ¿te la tiraste o no? -  
><strong>  
><strong>-Que te estoy diciendo que no, coño. –<strong>

-Pero que pasa, ¿eres gay? -

-No, lo que no soy es zoofilico -

-Pero si Rainbow Dash técnicamente no es un animal, estás siendo racista, o especiesista, o algo de eso, pero el punto es que la estás discriminando por ser una poni. –

**-Weón date cuenta de que estás pidiendo que me enrolle con un caballo, ¿tú lo vez normal? -**

**-bueno bueno, yo solo decía, como os veo tan unidos. –**

**-Como que nos ves, ¿acaso me estás espiando, cabrón? -**

-Ves, ya me lo has dicho tu, te la estás tirando. –

**-Ay la hostia pero que pesadito estás con el tema, parece que te dan comisión. –**

**-Si hombre, soy el chulo de Dash. –**

**-¡A que me cago en tu puta madre! –**

**-Eh eh eh cuidadito que me rayas el coche, nunca mejor dicho. Pinche eléctrico. –**

**-Seeh cuidadito, que de todas formas no estás en posición para luchar contra mí, el pro. –**

**-Que dices, si no llevas ningún explosivo encima. –**

**-¿Ah, que no? –** Entonces Dei estiró su brazo diagonalmente hacia arriba seguido de lo cual sacó una pistola de su bata y aparentemente sin apuntar disparó provocando una sonora explosión en el cielo a plena luz del día.

**-¡Ostras! –** Dije incrédulo del hecho que le había pegado al explosivo sin siquiera verlo.

**-Déjale, si solo está fardando de puntería. -**

-Solo son matemáticas. -

-No, es cuea, cuea extrema. -

Para los que no estén familiarizados, cuea significa suerte en chileñol.

**-Pfff, estás celoso de que tu solo puedes lanzar rayitos. ¿Para qué sirve eso? -**

-Peerdona pero yo con los jodidos rayos puedo... –

**-Si nomas me pongo unas botas de bombero y te friego. –**

**-¡Mentira! -**

-Es verdad. -

-No -

-Si -

-¡Mazzo dile que no! -

-Jex, no seas pesado, es ciencia simple, la goma no es conductor de electricidad, basta con que el cabrón se ponga un traje de goma para que te quedes pendejo. En cualquier caso está en mejor forma que tú, en el cuerpo a cuerpo estás jodido, como cualquier mago. -

-Ah, esa es otra... que... que Dash me quiere entrenar. -

-Buah, entrenarte, ¿a ti? PFFFJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA; eso lo quiero ver yo, ¿a qué hora es la función? -

-¿Como que te va a entrenar? -

-Pues sí, que... -

-¿Pero no estaban peleados? -

-¿Se pelearon?, oye espera un momento, porque sabes tanto sobre... ¡ajá! ¡Mazzo eres un topo! -

-¿Cómo topo? Si no le doy información a nadie. -

-No me cambies el tema; ¡tú sabes donde viven y no me quieres decir! -

-Como si te importara. -

-¡¿Lo ves?! -

-Que no, que el no sabe donde estoy viviendo con Dash, solo... -

-¡Hah! Le estás ayudando. -

Acusó dei a Mazzotta**. – hummmm. -**

**-Ehhh. –**

Me sofoqué en ese momento al pensar en que Dei podía enterarse de algo sobre mí y Dash (lo cual no me convenía porque al Dei a veces se le solía ir la lengua, y como se le fuese en medio de una conversación en la Mansión... pues se armaría un lío, sin mencionar el cachondeo que se iba a montar si algún día se me permitía regresar), así que me saqué el guante para intentar "dormirlo" y así ganar tiempo.

**-¡WOH WOH WOH! –** Gritó Dei alejándose de mí y sacando un control remoto miniatura.** – ¡Tócame y te juro que exploto esta mierda! –**

**-¡Dei pero que haces! –** Exclamó Mazzotta espantado.

**-Joder con el kamikaze. –** Dije frustrado volviéndome a poner el guante. –

-**No me digas que metiste explosivos en el auto del Kevin. –**Dijo Mazzotta preocupado mientras revisaba el auto desde su asiento.

-**No te diré nada hasta que me digas que se traen ustedes dos. –**

**-Que no pasa nada, el Mazzo solo me está llevando a mi nuevo trabajo. Nomás quería avisarle porqué no había ido. –**

**-Lol. ¿Ahora trabajas? Joder, ¿ves como yo tenía razón? Le hacía falta una novia para que se pusiera las pilas. –** dijo Dei mientras escondía su control remoto de nuevo en su bata.

**-Y dale, que no es mi novia, ni siquiera me gusta. -**

**-¿Que no te gusta? Esa no te la crees ni tú, weón. Además, a Dash yo le vi una cara de veinteañera que no se la quitaba nadie, tú para ella eres un toyboy clarísimo. –**

**-En eso el Dei tiene razón. –** Dice Mazz.

**-Pero no le apoyes, coño. -**

-Y ahora que lo pienso, eso del entrenamiento de seguro es una excusa para ponerte todo buenote para ella, y lo del trueno lo hizo para que dejaran de estar peleados y así pudiera entrenarte para ponerte todo buenote y luego entrenarte para volverte su juguete musculoso, incansable y colérico. Todo calza pollo. –

Especuló Dei haciendo referencia a los sets del WoW.

-**Dash tiene sus necesidades. Y ahora que está sola..., pues te ha tocao, macho; Además el rollo maestra-alumno se lleva mucho estos días. – **Añadió Mazz.

**-Par de...¡hijos de... de puta! ¡Mi cabeza, coño! ¡me cago en todo lo que he estudiado! –** Empecé a gritar mientras no me creía lo que estaba oyendo y salía corriendo de regreso a la montaña para que no me comieran más el coco.

**-¡Pero qué dices, si no has estudiado nada! -  
><strong>

**-¡TE VA A VIOLAR! ¡PfJAJAJAJA! -** Gritó Dei desde el auto.

**-¡LALALALALALALA! –** Grité mientras me cubría los oídos.

Corrí como pendejo durante un buen rato hasta que me cansé y me escondí detrás de un árbol a esperar otro rato mas para corroborar que no me estuvieran siguiendo mientras me calmaba y pasaba el Cleaner en mi cabeza.

...

**-Puto dei... como es que siempre que habla me mete en un lío, el cabronazo. –** Decía mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

Al rato me doy cuenta de que...

**-Hostias, no conozco esta parte de... me perdí. – **Concluí de golpe con una pokerface.

Miré hacia los lados confundido y buscando una solución.

**-Bueno bueno, ya, alguna vez me perdí en el bosque, y lo mejor es establecer un punto de referencia. –** Dije intentando calmarme mientras examinaba mis alrededores en busca de dicho punto de referencia**. – Hmmm... esa nube parece perfecta-¡aaaAAAAAAAAAAA!. – **Grité asustado al elevarme en el aire de repente mientras algo peludo me tomaba de los brazos. -Me voy a moriiiir**. – Dije con miedo y vértigo por la altura a la que me había elevado la pegaso junto con la velocidad a la que iba.**

Aterrizamos en frente de la casa y yo con mis piernas temblorosas por el vértigo me apoyé de la pared de la casa.

**-Y luego hay gente que quiere volar, si es que no lo entiendo. –**Dije en plan traumado recostándome del muro.

**-¡Jex! –**Me llamó la pegaso y se oía bastante molesta.

La miré y estaba pisando el suelo repetidamente con su pezuña mientras mantenía un seño fruncido.

**-¿Queee? –** Le pregunté extrañado de su enfado. **– ¿Ahora por qué estás enojada? -  
><strong>  
>Me gruñó.<p>

**-¡Tú, no! – **Exclamó mientras me señalaba y luego señalaba hacia el bosque. Vamos que se había enojado porque pensó que estaba huyendo de ella para no hacer ejercicio.

**-Ah... es que le estaba... ah no, que no me entiendes... perdón. –** Le dije sin mas y me senté frente a ella**. – ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? -**

Me sonrió macabramente y enseguida recordé lo que me dijo el Dei y me acojoné por completo echándome hacia atrás. Dash se acercó a mí con su sonrisa y luego se fue hacia dentro de la casa mientras me vigilaba, seguro para que no me "escapara" de nuevo, pero también estaba contoneándose mucho otra vez así que no tengo idea de que pasaba por su cabeza.

_**-"y encima ahora todos se creen expertos en tías, eso tampoco lo entiendo." –**_ Pienso recordando al Mazzo con sus consejos_**. – "Ese tipo está loco, we"... "Loco, y solo"... "Solo los cojones, que le encantan los culebrones y por eso me quiere ver a mí liado con Dash, como si fuese muy divertido, como no sé nada ni sirvo para las relaciones, entonces ala, a ver como se las arregla el pendejo, pues no". –**_

En eso llegó Dash con unas hojas de papel en la boca. Las puso en el suelo y me señaló un dibujo de un muñeco "corriendo".

**-¿Qué... ser? –**Me preguntó algo seria.

**-Ahmm, ¿correr, no?** – Respondí algo confuso por su raro dibujo.

Torció su cuello como pidiéndome que lo repita.

**-Correr...** – Respondí en un tono de afirmación.

**-¡CORRER! –** Gritó de golpe al oír mi respuesta, dejándome todo pendejo sin saber que hacer.

**-Ehh... -  
><strong>  
><strong>-¡CORRER CORRER CORRER CORRER! –<strong> Gritaba y repetía sin cesar mientras se elevaba en el aire, me empujaba y señalaba hacia el bosque para que me levantara y corriera en esa dirección.

**-Que** **si que si, que ya voy, coño, que... -**

-¡**JEX! -**

-¡Ay la hostia! –

Exclamé y salí pitando de allí en dirección hacia el bosque.

**-¡CORRER! **– Dash seguía gritando.

**-¡Que sí, que ya estoy corriendo, pesada! –** Le dije a la pegaso que estaba volando a mi lado mientras esquivaba arboles**. -¡Hostia madre!** – Exclamé al casi tropezarme con un tronco caído en medio del bosque por estar mirando a Dash maniobrando.

Al poco tiempo empecé a cansarme.

**-Ya... ya estoy mamado, ¡daaash! –** Le grité en tono de ruego a la pegaso para que se detuviera.

**-¡CORRER! –** Respondió mientras señalaba hacia la derecha y volaba hacia allá esperando que la siguiera.

**-Eso, adelántate. Que yo, yo voy ahorita... –** Dije recuperando el aliento y apoyándome de un árbol.

**-¡JEX! –** Gritó la pegaso encabronada mientras su cabeza salía de detrás del árbol donde yo descansaba.

**-¡Que si que si mira como corro me gusta correr corro como loco si a mí me llaman el scout, el sol crece los pájaros brillan el pasto verdosea y yo corro como pendejo ¿lo ves?! –**Exclamé mientras salía corriendo muerto del miedo.

La pegaso continuó dirigiéndome a través del bosque y de regreso al frente de la casa, donde estaban los papeles que Dash había soltado en la tierra antes de ponerme a correr cual esclavo. Un esclavo que corre.

**-El coño... el coño de... el coño de tu hermana. –**Le dije dificultosamente y luego me tiré al suelo lleno de tierra piedras y lo que sea pero yo estaba feliz de echarme en un sitio**. – Por... ¿Por qué?** – Le pregunté a la pegaso, quien me veía mientras negaba con la cabeza algo decepcionada**. - Si es que correr en el bosque es... –** En ese momento me atacó un mareo de puta madre. **– Jodeh, que mala actitud... que mala actitud física. –** Me dije a mi mismo sintiendo nauseas.

Rainbow Dash se puso a revisar los papeles mientras hablaba sola en equestriano.

**-Jajajaja... se le está pegando la locura. –**Susurré al oírla hablar consigo misma**. – ¿Y nosotros qué?... lo nuestro es incurable... ya cállate. –**Me dije a mí mismo.

Dash empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con un rostro bastante pensativo y de vez en cuando volteaba a verme unos segundos tirado en el suelo para después decirse algo a sí misma a modo de argumento, luego susurrarse y por último pensar mientras revisaba sus papeles.

_**-"¿Tan mal estoy?" –**_ Pensé, ya que la veía ahí toda echa un lío.

Me puse de pie y fui hacia ella atrayendo su mirada curiosa. Ahora no es momento pero se veía tan tierna mirando hacia arriba...

**-Doctor, dígamelo sin rodeos, ¿es grave? –** Le dije vacilando un poco.

**-Hmmm. –** Murmulló esbozando una sonrisa**. – Esto. –** Dijo refiriéndose a un dibujo de flexiones mal hecho.

**-No, o sea, yo no preguntaba por... –**

**-¡JEX, ESTO! –** Gritó golpeando su dibujo con la pezuña.

**-Sabes que pareces una de esas niñas pijas que salen por la tele en sus cumpleaños de... -  
><strong>  
>La pegaso puso cara de "me voy a volver violenta si no haces lo que te digo" mientras se elevaba a la altura de mi rostro.<p>

**-Si mi capitana. –** Dije con miedo mientras me agachaba y me ponía en posición para hacer flexiones. **– Que digo capitana, sargenta, reina, presidenta, doctora, ah espera, no me entiende, pendeja. **–Enseguida Dash me puso un aletazo en toda la jeta dejándome todo "WTF**". – Nooohh. –** Dije incrédulo de que me hubiese entendido.

Dashie asintió lentamente con una cara de "estoy aprendiendo, así que cuidadito con lo que dices".

_**-"Me cago en la madre que pario a su padre, ¿De donde coño supo que la palabra... esa, era un insulto?" – **_Me preguntaba mientras me decidía a hacer flexiones.

La pegaso me detuvo a los pocos segundos de empezar.

**-Esperar. – **Dijo y empezó a rodearme.

Me separó más los brazos poniéndolos a la misma distancia que mis hombros y luego separó un poco más mis piernas. Esto último lo sentí bastante raro, aunque en ese momento debía confiar en Dash como si fuera mi médica. Pero con todo lo que me ha hecho, se entiende tantito que me cueste confiar en la hijue'madre. Pero claro, yo le he puesto la ropa interior, así que no vale que me sintiera incómodo. Touché, Dash, Touché.

**-Ya.** – Dijo y me dio un ligero golpe con el casco en la espalda.

Y empecé. Dash me miró, y al cabo de tres flexiones, se sentó a observar dándome espacio. Hasta que empecé a temblar cerca de la novena y ella se incorporó de nuevo acercándose a mí presionándome con su mirada. Hice nueve, diez, once, doce... trece... cator... y me desplomé. No podía más a pesar de que los arreglos que hizo la pegaso en mi posición fueron de ayuda.

Dash empezaba a frustrarse un poquitín por mi bajo desempeño. Ahora si me sentía patético, era por eso que no quería que me mirara haciendo ejercicio.

Tomó otro de sus dibujos y me puso a hacer abdominales.

Al terminar de hacer dos y ver que no podía hacer el tercero, Dash rugió frustrada mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus pezuñas; Entonces me pidió que me levantara.

**-Oye que hay gente que se ha visto en peores condiciones que yo. –** Le dije. _**– "Si, pero esos tíos ya están en descomposición"... "Tú calla." -  
><strong>_**  
>-Jex... –<strong> Dijo la pegaso y luego dejó escapar un suspiro.

Se acercó a mí y empezó a toquetearme la pierna, luego revisó de nuevo mis brazos y por último quiso subirme la camiseta.

**-Oye no te pases. – **Le dije mientras le apartaba el casco.

Me miró confusa, claro, ella no sabía lo que era llevar ropa.

**-Jex. –** Dijo está vez adormilando los ojos y pidiéndome con su pezuña que me levantara la camiseta.

_**-"Dei hijo de puta Dei hijo de puta dei hijo de puta" –**_ Decía dentro de mi cabeza. **–Bien.** – acepté no muy convencido mientras me levantaba un poquito mi camiseta mostrándole a Dash mi abdomen.

Dash soltó un quejido que me hizo sentir mal.

_**-*Equestriano***_** Celestia**_**... *Equestriano*.**_** –** Repitió con una actitud de "esto va tardar un huevo".

Entonces se acercó a mí y me toqueteó la pansa.

_**-"No sé cómo cojones debería sentirme ahora". –**_ Pensaba incómodo al ver a la pegaso parándose en dos patas, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho y tocando mi aguado abdomen.

La pegaso dijo algo en Equestriano y luego se alejó de mí yéndose a por sus papeles.

Había más dibujos que podía mostrarme, pero igual y eso había sido una prueba para ver cómo me encontraba. O también quizás al ver que estaba tan mal, que no soportaba ni lo más básico, creyó que no valía la pena ponerme a hacer otra cosa por ahora.

**-¿Rainbow? –** Le pregunté confundido a la poni quien parecía estar yéndose a guardar todo.

Empezó a reír en voz baja mientras meneaba la cabeza. La miré extraño y ella se acercó nuevamente a mí comenzando a decir cosas en Equestriano. Me dio un pequeño discurso un poco seria, luego se puso eufórica y con una voz enérgica dijo una última frase acabando con su nombre y una sonrisa de ganadora del Oscar mientras me extendía el casco suspendida en el aire a la altura de mi rostro.

**-¡Claro que si no joda, lo que tú dijiste!** - Exclamé contagiado de su ánimo entusiasta mientras le daba la mano y agitaba con fuerza.

La pegaso rió sonoramente y se fue a por los papeles para después entrar a casa muy contenta.

**-No tengo ni puta idea de que cojones fue lo que pinche dijo. Igual y le he vendido mi alma. –**

...

Diré lo obvio. Dash como entrenadora, sabía que primero tenía que ver mi estado, para luego así adaptar una rutina para mí. Aquella tarde quizás había planeado algo, pero al ver que yo valía verga, tuvo que replantearse su estrategia una y otra vez. Hay dos posibles razones para que Dash decidiese ser considerada conmigo y adaptarme una rutina en lugar de explotarme: Uno, se sentía culpable por todo el daño físico que me había causado en el trascurso de la semana y por ello le daba corte exprimirme así de golpe pocas horas después de haberme caído un rayo; el cual posiblemente haya sido producto de un experimento suyo. O dos, no estaba siendo considerada si no que mas bien decidió ponerse a trabajar para exprimirme más organizadamente. Ya que a decir verdad, lo de esa mañana fue muy improvisado. Fuese como fuese, Dash quería que los ejercicios me sirvieran de algo. El que yo sufriera era solo un extra, para su diversión.

Se quedó mirando la tele mientas hacía dibujos y escribía reciclando el papel donde ya habíamos dibujado antes. Noté como se fijaba en el cuerpo de los tíos de la tele y cada que pillaba un infomercial de una máquina para ejercitarse se ponía a tomar notas como loca escribiéndolas en su idioma y haciendo dibujos raros que solo ella entendía.

Mí tortura estaba siendo suspendida hasta que Dash encontrara una forma de llevarla a cabo.

_**-"Al final no es tan loca como yo había pensado". –**_ Pensé al verla dibujar distintas maneras de hacer ejercicios, he incluso pistas de obstáculos algo complicadas_**. – "Si hasta parece que respetará mis limites y me hará una rutina dentro de mis posibilidades"... "Claro, si Dash es como Einstein, lo que pasa es que en vez de ser una experta en física, Dash es experta en su marido, el físico." -  
><strong>_

Me quedé mirándola dibujar con su boquita un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que la observaba y se metió a su habitación para esconder sus planes de mí.

**-¡Gracias por dejarme la televisión! –** Le dije y me senté de golpe en el sofá para después cambiar de canal todo relajado y feliz**. – Ahhh... ¿entonces qué?... ¿Qué de qué? – Me preguntaba en voz baja hablando conmigo mismo. - ¿no tienes nada que decir?... ¿ y de que voy a hablar?... no sé, como esto ya, cada vez que nos sentamos en el sofá reflexionamos de algo, pues... claro, el sillón de pensar... nope, es el sofá de pensar..., como sea, ya que no tienes nada que decir yo... oye ¿y eso de la edad de Dash qué?... ¿Cómo que qué?... o sea, ¿si se le ve de veinte o no?... wey, hablar de la edad de una mujer está feo... no si no pasa de los cuarenta... hmmm ¿entonces qué?... pos que pa mi tiene cara de... ¿de qué a ver?, es una poni, no puedes decir que edad tiene con solo verle la cara; el Dei está loco;..., pues no sé, es mayor que la de la serie, eso está claro... bueno si, porque lo de la twili alicornio, yo que putas sé, y lo de los dragones, no mames... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha de haber pasado?... no, ¿qué edad tenía ella cuando los elementos?... ese también es un dato importante, lo único que tenemos es que sigue siendo infantil... y ha tenido una relación complicada con el Soarin... bueno, de eso no estamos seguros, pero... ¿que no?, a mí se me ocurre una teoría de cómo ascendió a capitana... Oh vamos, no seas mal pensado, perfectamente pudo haber envenenado a Spitfire y por eso ella se tuvo que retirar y así Dash ascendió a capitana... no, espera, ya sé lo que pasó, me ha venido un flash... ¿lol, como así?... Quizás Dash, se zorreó al Soarin, que a la vez estaba liado con Spitfire, quien estaba realmente enamorada del cabrón, entonces Dash se lo quitó, Spitfire se fue a la mierda y mandó todo a la verga, le montó a Dash el pollo del siglo y... ¿Y que más?... y, y, pues no sé, hasta ahí he llegado... hmm no sé, eso suena a culebrón por todos lados, o sea, como así, Dash quitándole el novio a Spitfire, ¿Soarin no era gay?... si te vas a ir por ahí entonces Dash es lesbiana... claro, ahí está el dato que me falta, Dash se lió con Spitfire... ¿y eso como por qué?... pues porque... no sé...; no mames wey, y si spitfire se fue a la verga habrá tenido alguna razón, no necesariamente habrá sido que se lió ella con Dash o Dash le quitó el novio, ¿Por qué Dash se tiene que liar con alguien siempre?, si es que no lo entiendo; seguro si esto fuera un fic, todos estarían pensando: "Y cuando este we se la va a trincar", y pues no, eso no va a pasar; porque no va a pasar ¿Verdad?... yo que sé, no soy vidente... ¿no acabas de tener un flash?... si, pero del pasado, o sea, soy un ¿retrovidente?... Ya, pero el punto es que no mames wey, habría que dejar a Rainbow en paz, ¿por qué tiene que tirarse a todo lo que se mueve? ¿y a lo que no se mueve también?... Oye una cosa, si Spitfire se retiró, no fue por la edad, digo, si vemos la serie, Spit ha de tener a lo mucho ventipico siendo la capitana de los wonderbolts, y en ese entonces Dash tenía, digamos como que... como que estaba en la adolescencia... pues sí, de hecho, porque tenía los típicos sueños de weona que caracterizan a las tías de las secundaria... entonces si Dash es capitana, ¿a qué edad se retiró spitfire?... digamos que, Twilight, se casó, eso quiere decir que pasó los dieciséis, o que se yo, porque en Equestria uno nunca sabe, oí por ahí que sacaron un calendario de dieciocho o dieciséis meses, o sea que no jodas, pero en fin, Twilight llegando a los dieciséis, siendo ella la presunta menor, Dash también ha de ser una niñata pero un poco más grande porque hombre, le han comprado un piso... Pero eso es normal, hombre, si yo fuera su padre, y ella siendo como es, la mando a vivir sola más rápido que al tiro "¡ala, a emanciparse!"... pues si, pero vamos, ha de tener cierta edad para que la mandasen a vivir sola, coloquémosla un año delante de twi, digamos que twi tiene dieciséis pa casarse y Rainbow... no, espera un momento, si twili quedó embarazada, siendo ella como es, seguro pasó la mayoría de edad, así como para mandar en Equestria también tuvo que hacerlo... vaya suertudo el cabrón, que se tiró a la princesa y la ha pescado en un solo movimiento de muñecas... venga que si, pero no estamos hablando de eso... ya, y ¿Cuál es la mayoría de edad en equestria?... pongámosle dieciocho como aquí... vale, entonces Dash tendría diecinueve años, tirando para los veinte como dijo el dei... en cualquier caso, es mayor que yo por al menos dos o tres años... Mames wey, entonces tiene aproximadamente veinte años, pinche Dei, debería jugar la lotería...; pero aún tengo una duda;... ¿Cuál?... ¿qué cojones pasó con soarin? ¿por qué Spitfire se retiró tan joven?, a lo mucho tenía siete o diez años más que Rainbow o incluso menos, entonces, si Rainbow tiene veinte, Spit tiene entre veintisiete y treinta o menos de veintisiete, esa sería la madre de las jubilaciones anticipadas we... ¿y si la despidieron?... ¿Cómo así?... la descubrieron cayéndose a putazos con Dash por haberle quitado al novio... y dale,... ¿que?, tiene sentido;... puede que si, pero no mames, ¿no que íbamos a dejar a Dash en paz?... pero es que la historia engancha,... vale digamos que si, que Dash se cayó a putazos con Spitfire por el Soarin, que por otro lado no se merece que peleen por el... ¿Qué tienes en contra de soarin?... no sé, no confío en ese wey, que es eso de estar obsesionado con los pies... las tartas wey, pies, es tarta en inglés o algo así... ahhh... no jodas, cabrón... de todas formas, yo no confío en ese hijue'madre... bueno, pero ahí llegamos al otro punto, ¿Qué cojones pasó con soarin?... pues el típico infiel por naturaleza, seguro dejó a la Dasha por otra cabrona... Hombre, si dejó spit porque Dash se lo zorreó, igual y cualquier otra weona se lo volvió a zorrear y así fue rotando el pendejo... no mames wey no sé, en todo caso, ¡chúpate esa Dash!, la spit tuvo que haberse descojonado de la risa si se enteró de esa noticia... seeh, pero no jodas, a mi se me hace que si Dash se portó tan, ¿Cómo dice ella?, veinte por ciento más culera que con migo, pues, hasta yo la mando a tomar por saco... También es verdad, pero aún así no sé, ¿Entonces Dash tiene veinte años, le quitó el novio a spit para que luego se lo quitaran a ella y por eso está molesta con Soarin?, en todo caso es hipocresía o algo así ¿no?, porque vamos, uno por uno no es trampa... Yo pienso que quizás también pudo haber sido algo más cabrón, porque o sea, algo así como que le quiten el novio, creo que Dash podría superarlo con facilidad..., ya pero, recordemos que es mas rencorosa que la verga, igual y aún lo odia... igual y aún no pasa mucho rato de su rompimiento... cieeerto... ¿entonces qué? Pues no sé, si pasó lo de Spitfire, hay más posibilidades de que Soarin le haya puesto los cuernos, lo que generaría otra duda, ¿con quien Soarin le puso los cuernos?, o sea, ¿quien se atrevería a quitarle el novio a la tía mas borde de toda Equestria?, y en caso que no haya pasado, todavía queda la duda de porqué Spitfire se retiró tan joven... igual quería cambiar de carrera... puede ser... pero también está el hecho de que quizás esta sea mas vieja de lo que pensamos... eso significaría que Soarin es un viejo verde, porque el ha de ser contemporáneo con Spit... cierto, pero aun sin que spit sea tan vieja, igual Soarin sería un asaltacunas de mierda... y estaría más cabrón el tema, porque te lías con tu capitana, la engañas con una menor, y luego le pones los cuernos a la menor con otra tía; jooder con Soarin... yo soy su fan... Y mientras tanto, Twilgiht se queda embarazada en pleno acto de gobierno, Applejack se hace millonaria y se casa, si es que no mames vaya película se ha montado... seeh, oye y lo de... -  
><strong>  
><strong>-¡JEX, CÁLLATE, <strong>_***equestriano*! **_**–**Gritó la pegaso a todo pulmón desde dentro de su habitación.

**-¡Hostias! –** Exclamo en voz baja mientras me hago bola subiendo las piernas al sofá**. – "¿Me habrá oído hablar de ella y de Soarin y Spitfire?"... "A ti que te parece"... "Pues no sé, igual ojala no haya pillado que estaba desvariando sobre su vida privada porque si no..."... "Hombre si hubiese cachado eso, ya habría salido a darnos una paliza ¿no te parece?"... "Tienes razón, mejor... mejor veamos la tele y yastá"... –** Me dije a mi mismo en mi cabeza y me puse a buscar un programa en la tele para ver tranquilito y sin molestar a Dash**. –"Pues a mí me ha molado la historia"... "Seh, lo único que Dash quedaría como una zorra mala"... "¿Y no lo es?"... "Un poquito de respeto, coño"... "Vale vale, es que me he metido mucho en la historia y me he encabronado"... "Ya"... "Oye ¿y quién sería el prota de la historia?"... "Yo que sé, ¿Spitfire?"... "No jodas ¿por qué Spitfire?"... "Coño, le han quitado al novio, le han quitado el trabajo, prácticamente la han dejado sola, hundida, sin dinero y quizás le hayan embargado la casa, joder, si ella es la autentica protagonista de este culebrón por derecho divino"... "Hmmm". -  
><strong>

Unas horas de televisión más tarde...

Dash y yo cenamos tan amigos, riendo y practicando español como si ella nunca me hubiese echado de casa encabronada. Como si yo no hubiese sido un imbécil y, en fin, como si nada malo hubiese pasado entre los dos. Era genial verla comportándose como ella misma, sin arranques de ira, sin las hormonas alborotadas y ¿por qué no? Vamos a decirlo, mucho más tolerante. Supuse que lo del entrenamiento le había alegrado el día.

Hasta que la nación del fuego atacó.

Neh, mentira, no pasó nada esa noche. Fue bastante extraño, era la primera vez después de muchas otras, que me acostaba tranquilo en la cama. Dash empezó a roncar, y lejos de ser un ruido molesto, era un ruido que me tranquilizaba, porque me decía que ella estaba allí, y que estaba tranquila, dormida, y feliz. Eso me llenaba bastante.

Y con ese sentimiento de felicidad, dejando de lado mis teorías conspirativas sobre la telenovela de "Los Wonderbolts", me puse a dormir.

...

Otras cuantas horas más tarde...

_**-"Joeh, tengo sed". –**_ Pensaba adormilado mientras me sacaba la sábana de encima y me dirigía hacia la puerta buscando el interruptor de luz con las manos extendidas para no chocar contra algo. _**– "No sé para que hago esto si no hay una mierda en toda la habitación"... "Uno nunca sabe, no, no sabe, nunca"... –**_

Pillé el interruptor y luego de frotarme los ojos abrí la puerta y me fui a la cocina. Como era una casa nueva, no podía andarme por lo obscuro cual ninja. Menos con una pegaso bajita por la casa; quizás y sin darme cuenta tropezaba con su lomo y no mames.

Tomé mi vasito de agua, porque Dash no me dejaba pegarme a la botella desde la cena, y luego me quedé mirando a los lados lentamente mientras respiraba profundo con una sonrisa de relajado tirando a drogado.

_**-Jajaja... mi casa. ¡A huevo! – Exclamé en medio de un bostezo producido mientras estiraba mis brazos y luego me apoyaba de**_ espaldas en el mesón de la cocina.

En eso escucho un ruido dentro de la habitación de Dash. Lo cual atrae mi atención por un momento. Entonces vuelve a oírse otro ruido y un quejido de la pegaso.

_**-Ostras. –**_Susurré extrañado_**. – "¿Tendrá una pesadilla?" –**_ Pensé relacionándolo con que quizás estuviera soñando con una de las visiones que le provocó el veneno que le aplicó la espada de Kevin en su ala.

Y vuelve a escucharse otro ruido. Entrándome así bastante curiosidad sobré lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí dentro. "A mí se me ocurre una teoría...", si, a mí no se me pasó por la cabeza.

Me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación de la pegaso.

_**-"Voy a entrar"... "¿Qué?, ¿estás loco?, la última vez que nos pilló entrando casi nos mata wey; apenas acabamos de reconciliarnos con ella, ¿no te parece muy pendejo volver a cagarla en menos de veinticuatro horas?"... "¿Y que pasa si tiene una pesadilla?"... "Pues lo que a todo el mundo, te cagas de miedo pero te vuelves a dormir con dos cojones"... "Es que ella tiene ovarios, no cojones"... "Pues eso"... "Mira, lo que quieras, pero si está teniendo una pesadilla, yo voy estar ahí para ella"... "Que bonito, tonto, pero bonito". – **_Me dije antes de abrir la puerta con cuidado mientras metía mi cabeza.

Miré hacia los lados y presioné el interruptor al lado de la puerta. Y justo a años luz de que yo pudiera estar preparado, pillo al a pegaso en su cama en un momento extremadamente íntimo que no me voy a rebajar a describir por respeto a su integridad, If you know what i mean.

_**-"Falla catastrófica en el sistema"... "¿Que ha pasao?"... "El sistema ha valido madres, eso ha pasao" –**_

Chillo apanicado mientras saco mi cabeza de la habitación de Dash y cierro la puerta más rápido que la velocidad de la luz; si hasta viajé en el tiempo y todo, vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos.

_**-"¡La he cagado otra vez la he cagado otra vez la he cagado otra vez la he cagado otra vez la he cagado otra vez la he cagado otra vez!"**_– Repetía dentro de mi cabeza mientras escuchaba a la pegaso acercarse a la puerta; luego empezó a girar la perilla**. **_**- ¡AY CARAMBA!**_ – Grité aterrado y salí corriendo hasta la puerta trasera.

No podía abrirla, estaba tan nervioso que tardé al menos tres intentos en poder abrir la puerta. Tiempo en el cual la pegaso salió de su habitación. Y cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo...

_**-Jex. – **_

El sonido de su voz me congeló en un instante impidiéndome correr.

Volteé a verla. Se estaba acercando a mí lentamente con sus ojos de asesina a sangre fría.

_**-"Está bien, no más huir, vamos a hablar con ella, si todo lo que espera ella de mí, es honestidad" – **_Me dije a mi mismo mientras me agachaba para estar a su altura**. – Dash, yo no... –** Antes de terminar mi frase la pegaso me colocó una pezuña en la boca interrumpiéndome y diciendo "shhh_**". –"Falla bíblicamente catastrófica en el sistema. Formateo inminente".**_ – La pezuña con la que la pegaso me tapó la boca era con la que estaba teniendo su momento intimo.

Me empujó tirándome al suelo boca arriba y luego empezó a tirarme del pié arrastrándome hacia su habitación. Yo estaba en shock no podía oponer resistencia, me sentía muerto, sin fuerzas para hacer un carajo. Excepto para hablar.

_**-Qué... ¿qué harás conmigo?, digo, para ir preparándome mentalmente y sufrir menos, o más, ya veo yo. –**_ Le digo a la pegaso completamente temeroso por mi vida.

La pegaso paró de arrastrarme y caminó hasta ver mi rostro en una escena iluminada por la luz de la cocina y de mi habitación.

_**-Tú... yo... entrenar. –**_ Dijo acabando con un tono que no me gustó mucho que digamos.

_**-¿Que... que quieres decir con eso?, lo-loca, que-que estás loca. –**_ Le pregunté tan nervioso que empezaba a reír con ganas de llorar.

Entonces la pegaso me lanzó una mirada lasciva y yo me acojoné por completo.

_**-Claro que sí, jex, tíratela ahora que eres una tía. ¿Ves como tenía razón? Si la pones a millón. –**_ Dijo Dei apareciéndose en la ventana de la cocina.

_**-¿Qué-Qué haces aquí, hijo de puta? –**_ Le pregunté espantado.

_**-Se te olvidó esto en el auto.**_ – Comentó Mazzotta desde la puerta de mi habitación mientras me lanzaba la caja de condones que me había regalado el Dei la otra vez.

_**-¡Traidor hijo de puta! ¡Doble agente, cabrón! –**_

_**-¡Ja ja! Jex se va a tirar un poni. – **_Se ríe xcabex sacando su cabeza desde el sofá.

_**-¿Y tú de donde...? -**_

-_**Que patético, de verdad. – **_Añade Kevin detrás de mí.

_**-Pero... pero... – **_Decía yo totalmente desorientado.

Y de repente desperté. Todo sudoroso y despeinado cual Dash.

_**-Joodeer que mal rollo. –**_ Me dije mientras me llevaba una mano al a frente_**. – Claro, tenía que haberme dado cuenta antes, si yo no duermo con la camisa puesta. – **_Añadí descubriendo mi cuerpo bajo la sábana.

-_**Eso es porque te la he quitado yo, mi amor. –**_ Dijo Jennifer acostada un lado de mí mientras me acaricia el pecho.

_**-¡Hostiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! –**_

Y de repente volví a despertar

_**-¡¿Que ha pasao?! -**_

-¡Se ha despertado! -

-Joder, jex, estuviste en coma tres meses. -

-¡¿Qué?! -

-Te atropelló una ardilla y hemos tenido que apuntarte las piernas. -

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y volví a despertar.

**-No, mis piernas, ardilla, que hace atropellándome una ardilla, no, loca, que estás loca, Dash, AAAA ¡LOCA! –** Grité al mismo tiempo que me despertaba del sueño todo traumado**. – Hostias que pesadilla, que mal rollo, yo me cago en... Dei, puta madre, me cago en ti Dei, me cago en... ¡Aaaah! –** Me dio un escalofrío al recordar el sueño de Dash.

Y me quedé ahí echado en la cama en posición fetal hasta que me pareció ridículo.

_**-"Creo que somos el único tío que sueña que se lo va a montar con Rainbow, y se trauma"... "No sé, yo... yo necesito beber algo". –**_ Pensaba decidiéndome a ir a por agua, pero esta vez, me aseguré de que no era un sueño, pellizcándome y fijándome en que no llevaba mi camisa puesta. - **¿Dónde habrá un giroscopio cuando uno lo necesita? –**

Salí de la habitación con mello mientras e ponía la camiseta por si las moscas. Llegué al mini refrigerador y bebí agua nervioso.

Terminé y me apoyé con las manos en el mesón mientras respiraba hondo para olvidar el sueño.

En eso escuché un ruido y puse una sonrisa de psicópata mientras me desmoronaba por dentro. Me pellizqué manteniendo la sonrisa.

**-¿Jex?** - Dice inocentemente la pegaso asomándose a la cocina desde el pasillo del baño.

Chillo un poquito y acelero mis pellizcos hasta volverme loco.

**-Es un sueño, es un sueño, una pesadilla, ¡es una pesadilla y no me puedo despertar, me quiero volver chango! -** Exclamé mientras me hiperventilo y pellizco todo mi cuerpo. Luego empiezo a abofetearme mientras la pegaso se queda mirándome toda "WTF".

**-¿Jex? -  
><strong>  
><strong>-¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡Me duele pero no me despierto, la vida es cruel! <strong>– Lloriqueé mientras seguía pellizcándome.

**-Jex, jex, ya, ¡*Equestriano*!, Jex, ya, no... –** Dijo la pegaso acercándose a mí e inmovilizándome los brazos. –

**-¿Por qué, Dashie del sueño, por qué? –**

**-Shhhh... ya... –** Me dijo intentando calmarme añadiendo palabras en su idioma mientras soltaba una que otra risa ante mi actitud de gato asustado.

Yo mientras, me intentaba tranquilizar y aguantaba el dolor que me producía haberme pellizcado tanto. Si es que me entró el síndrome ese de aquella película, ya no sabía cual era el sueño, ni cual la realidad. Aunque también fue mucha casualidad que me encontrara a Dash cuando fui a beber agua y antes escuchara un ruido justo como en el sueño.

**-¿Ya? –** Preguntó Dash con una sonrisa apaciguada mientras continuaba sujetándome las manos.

**-Sí. –** Respondí asintiendo con mi cabeza mientras respiraba profundamente.

Entonces dijo algo en Equestriano que interpreté como un "¿seguro?"

**-Que sí. –** Reafirmé y ella rió para después irse a su habitación deseándome buenas noches en su idioma, o eso creo yo.

Me quedé un rato apoyado en el mesón hasta que volví a oír los ronquidos de Rainbow Dash. Nunca había estado tan feliz de oírla roncar.

**-Ahhh... que glorioso sonido, es música para mis oídos. –** Dije mientras me reía un poco y volvía a mi habitación. **– Yo me cago en el Dei, y en Thor, porque también es rubio, espera, si yo también lo soy, bueno, solo en el Dei, Thor es imba porque es mi compatriota honorario. Como sea, tú puta madre, Dei, tu puta... madre. –** Dije y me volví a acostar quitándome de nuevo la camisa para dormir tranquilamente, esta vez, sin pesadillas**. – "Oye pero... "... "¿Qué?"... "Tienes que aceptar que Dash tiene su puntito"... "Ya cállate y déjame dormir; seguro la pesadilla fue tu culpa, más atento la próxima vez, me cago en todo". -**

.

.

.

... Continuará.

* * *

><p>Y se acabo!, ya, tranquilos, Dash sigue siendo la misma y no va a cometer una locura, o quizás si lo haga, pero no. O sea que no, porque si no, no, cuando si, es no, y si es no porque no es si cuando si es no, entonces ella dice que no, pero uno dice que no, y ella no sabe porque dijiste que si cuando dijiste no y por eso la gente se confunde y dice que si. ¿Me expliqué?, ¿no?, es raro porque no estaba explicando ni una weá. Pero ¿que estaba diciendo? ah, algo de Dash, pues no sé, como siempre, todo puede cambiar en el siguiente capítulo. Solo quería asustar a uno que anda por ahí xD, pero bueh, no sé que decir, puedo contradecirme o decir algo que se tome bien lol, pero es que ando adormilado x(, discúlpenme, gracia pofavoh.<p>

Y ya, todo fin, espero que les halla gustado el capítulo, que se hayan asustado pensando que me iba a ir a la mierda xD, y pues nada, que si quieres aporten sus teorías sobre la telenovela "Los wonderbolts" o lo que quieran xD, todavía hay mas que discutir, pero la Rainbow me mandó a callar :I, y no se preocupen, si habrá entrenamiento y sufrimiento, pinches cabrones que me quieren ver sufrir X(, pero no ahora. Así que se aguantan, y se esperan xD, quizás no tarde mucho en subir el siguiente, como dije el internet sigue malo y mientras siga malo, tendré mas tiempo para escribir. En fin, ahí se ven, cuídense, y no coman mucha fruta antes de dormir. ¡Adeos! Si se puede, arreglare este desmadre, cualquier falla o irregularidad (que no sea el fic entero), me la notifican por un mp lo mas rápido posible Dx


	16. Capítulo 16: Paz luego de la tormenta

Aloja u-u, "¿por qué esa cara?", me han rebotao el fic, "¿Quienes?, espera, no me importa", bueno u-u;

Pos aquí está el capítulo, lo hubiese subido hace una semana pero me líe con el proyecto de un amigo y asdasdasdasd. Pero ya estoy aquí, y lo que puedo decir es que no sé nada, porque he revisado este capi varias veces y yo diría que es neutraloso, es un capítulo de preparación, respondo algunas dudas, planteo más, y pues ya. No ando muy animado ahorita así que os dejaré leyendo nomás xD.

Espero que les guste, y de verdad me gustaría responderos los reviews, pero es que a veces no sé como así que solo os puedo decir GRACIAS LOS QUIERO MUCHO ASDASDASDASD; ah, eso me recuerda, me han sugerido que si cambiaba el tipo de letra de los pensamientos, pero, no sé cual ponerle o-o, yo lo ponía en cursiva, pero es que igual no se nota tanto, lo pongo acá y no por mp, porque así todos podéis opinar ^^ (conque lo haga uno nada mas me conformo, tampoco es que espere una oleada de comentarios diciéndome que tipo de letra debería usar para los pensamientos), mientras tanto lo dejaré así como siempre. En fin, que aquí está el capi, nos vemos abajeto /o/

* * *

><p>...<p>

Y sonó el despertador.

Abrí los ojos un poco nervioso por el sueño y porque me esperaba que la pegaso me hiciese una broma para inaugurar esta nueva etapa de nuestra relación. Pasamos de ser dos desconocidos que viven juntos, a ser dos bichos que son amigos que viven juntos y van a hacer ejercicio. Bueno, progreso es progreso.

[Relationship level up]

**-Bueno, esto es extraño. -** Dije en voz baja mientras me daba cuenta de que nada raro ocurría al mismo tiempo que revisaba el reloj despertador para ver la hora.** – Por otro lado, ¿cómo aprendió esa loca a mover mi alarma? –** Me pregunté recordando que Dash no sabía números, y mucho menos habría de saber cómo manejar el despertador.

Me levanté, me puse mi camiseta, tomé la pasta dental y salí de la habitación.

**_-"Vamos no me jodas". –_**Pensé al ver a la pegaso parada en dos patas en la cocina preparando algo en un recipiente plástico sobre el mesón**_. - "Joder con los mundos paralelos, si es que estoy mal". –_** Me dije dentro de mi cabeza mientras empezaba pellizcarme otra vez.

Rainbow Dash continuó revolviendo algo en el recipiente utilizando una cuchara que sostenía con los dientes. Acabó en un momento y se dio cuenta de que yo había salido de mi habitación.

**-¡Jex! –** Exclamó alegre en plan "que bien que te despertaste, te estaba esperando", lo cual me dio mal rollo.

Yo me quedé con cara de "¿qué pasa?", ella corrió hacia mí y me empujó hasta la cocina. Me puso frente al mesón y rápidamente sirvió su mezcla en un vaso plástico.

**-Ya. –** Dijo ella tan tranquila esperando a que yo me lo bebiera mientras me veía con una carita de "lo he hecho para ti, así que te lo vas a beber".

Lo ojeé un poco y se veía extraño, era... era amarillo pálido, parecía una tortilla de huevo sin freír, pero tenía otras cosas, creo que trocitos de manzanas; Además, cuando me fijé en la basura vi cáscaras de naranja.

**-Ehmmm, creo que yo paso. –** Dije con cara de yaoming.

**-Jex.** – Dijo en un tono estricto antes de que pudiera moverme para irme.

**-Pero... – **Repliqué pero ella me miró con sus ojos de "o lo haces tú o hago que lo hagas". **– Vale. –** acepte a regañadientes y ojeé una vez más el jugo raro que la pegaso había hecho, luego lo olfateé y en efecto olía a huevos, naranja y creo que había otra cosa, pero no sabía que era. **_– "joder con el elíxir, esto lo devuelvo seguro". –_** Pensé y de regreso vi a la pegaso**. – ¿Estás segura? –** Le pregunté nervioso como si no supiera que hiciera lo que hiciera me haría beberlo.

La pegaso asintió con su cabeza con los ojos cerrados segura de su fórmula.

**-Bien, pero si me muero, es tu culpa. -** Dije antes de tomar el vaso y batirlo un poco para después alzarlo a la luz para ver su color como si fuera un vino.

Rainbow me veía atentamente mientras yo me armaba de valor y le daba un sorbido a la mezcla. En cuanto lo hice me dio un retorcijón en todo el cuerpo mientras dejaba el vaso en el mesón y me largaba del lugar.

-**Bueno ya está hecho me voy a bañar que tengo que traba-**

**-¡Jex! –** Me interrumpió enojada, la pegaso.

**-Waaaa, pewo es que, dabe a boque topical y no e tan boico omo sena. –** Dije intentando no saborear la cosa esa que por si no entendieron, dije que sabía a bosque tropical, pero que no era tan bonito como sonaba.

-**Hmmm. –** Murmulló rabiosa indicándome que me acercara.

**-Ben. –** Acepté disgustado**. – "Y ahora espera que me lo beba todo, si es que... preferiría comer algo que cocine ella en lugar de esta cosa que quien coño sabe porqué le ha puesto lo que le ha puesto". –** Pensaba acercándome a la pegaso y su vaso de jugo que me había revuelto el estomago.

Tomé el vaso y Justo después de que Dash me dijera algo en Equestriano...

**-¡Hasta el fondo!** – Exclamé y me tomé todo el vaso tan rápido como pude sin respirar**. – AAAhhhyy, me hubiese tapado la nariz. –** Me dije totalmente asqueado del sabor que tenía aquella mezcla.

Antes había probado un poquito, pero nada como el vaso entero, joder.

Dashie río satisfecha y me despeinó el pelo con su casco izquierdo delantero mientras yo estaba ahí muerto del asco intentando no vomitar el elíxir tropical de los cojones.

**-Joder... vaya forma de empezar la mañana. – **Dije intentando respirar profundo para calmar mi estomago**. – Ya pasó, chiquita, ya pasó, tranquila. –** Decía mientras me sobaba la panza**. –Ya pa-Bruarrrgghhggh. –** Vomité hacia la derecha en todo el pasillo frente a mi habitación al mismo tiempo que Dash daba un salto para alejarse de mí quedando suspendida en el aire mirándome con cara de "¡No mames wey!" mientras yo me vaciaba cual globo.

[Opening time, wiiiii, ¡canción!

No se qué madres me inventé,

Para que te quedaras a vivir aquí ~  
>Lo cierto es que va una semana<br>Y ya me he cansado un huevo de ti ~

Fin, ahora sigamos con esta madre.]

...

Rainbow Dash se acercó otra vez a mí con otro vaso y una botella de agua; me sirvió el agua y me la ofreció desde el mesón.

**-Joder, porqué mi vómito huele a pizza.** – Decía mientras trapeaba el suelo. **– Ah, gracias.** – Le dije a la pegaso tomando el vaso de agua que tan amablemente me sirvió.** – Es curioso, solo haces cosas buenas por mí para intentar arreglar lo malo que me hiciste antes y hacerme sentir mejor; la culpa mueve montañas, ya lo decía alguien por ahí. –** Dije mientras la veía y pensaba en todas las otras veces que me ayudó.

Entonces Dash empezó a hablar, aparentemente conmigo, en Equestriano. Es curioso porque antes no hablaba mucho, siempre usaba gestos y dibujos; de hecho solo hablaba en su idioma para insultarme o por impulsos. Pero ahora estaba soltándose más a hablar.

Así que... mientras me hablaba en Equestriano, y yo hacía como que entendía, acabé de limpiar el suelo y fui a cepillarme los dientes, que me hacía falta. Luego de lloriquear al ver mi cabello frente al espejo, cogí valor de mis bolsillos, tomé la toalla y me bañé con el granizo que salía de la ducha. Ni modo, eran las seis de la mañana. Y es por eso que me asaltó una duda: "¿Esta por qué está tan despierta tan temprano otra vez?".

Salí de la ducha con la toalla y pillé a Dash volviendo a la cocina desde la sala en el pasillo.

La pegaso se sentó y me miró arqueando una ceja y poniendo una sonrisa de "¿qué pasa guapo?" para romper un poco los cojones.

Levanté la mano con gesto enfadado mientras murmullaba para expresar que dejara el fastidio y me metí en la habitación.

**-Joder. –** Dije y enseguida escuché las risas de la pegaso viniendo desde la cocina**. – Algún día podré vengarme... de alguna manera. –**

Me vestí y pensé que quizás ya daba igual, que debía dejar a Rainbow utilizar la pasta dental que le había quitado, mínimo para que se lavara los dientes. Así que fui y arrimé el colchón para sacar los calcescondites. Tomé uno y cuando lo abrí no había nada, ah, salvo una nota con unas letras en el idioma mas troll del mundo con un corazoncito a un lado.

**-¿Será cabrona?, bueno, que esperaba yo, si la dejaba todo el día sola en casa, con rencor y toda la hostia. –** Dije mientras volvía a arrimar el colchón.** – Igual ya he dejado una en el baño, este descubrimiento fue de lo más tonto. –** Me dije pensando en que pude haberle ofrecido la que yo había usado antes.

Salí de la habitación con la nota en la mano, cogí la pasta dental del baño, y me acerqué a la sala.

**-¡Rainbow! –** Llamé a la pegaso, quien estaba mirando la tele rodeada de hojas de papel y lápices lista para pillar un infomercial.

Le mostré la nota y ella empezó a reírse para sus adentros.

**-¿Tú... comer... esto? –** Le pregunté en un tono algo serio alzando la pasta dental que traía.

**-Ka. Ehmm... ¿no?... no... –** Respondió un poco confusa, y no la culpo, era muy de mañana.

**-¿Segura? – **

**-Que si... –** replicó un poco fastidiada pero a la vez risueña.

**-"Joder, ya me está copiando"... ****"Kawai desu ne"... "Shut up, baka, coño"... ****"¿Y eso que fue?"... "Espanjanglish". – **Pensé al oírla repetir las palabras que usaba yo cuando ella me insistía mucho.

**-¿Ya? – **Preguntó la pegaso dirigiéndose a mí.

**-Ya... ¿qué? –**

**-Tu... ir... ammm...** –Dijo ella y luego un poco confundida recurrió a una de las hojas que tenía en el suelo. **– Tú, ir, Ta... ehhhh... –** Decía confundida intentando decir una palabra de la cual no recordaba su pronunciación.

Al verla hecha un lío, me acerqué para ver qué quería decir. Entonces ella me señaló el dibujo que hicimos para expresar "trabajo, o trabajar".

**-Ah, si, voy a trabajar. –** Le respondí y me agaché para aclararle como se decía la palabra.** – Tra...ba...jo. –**

**-Tra, ba, jo. –** Repitió ella**. – Trabajo. –**

**-Ahí lo has pillado. –**

**-Bien, ¿tú ir trabajo? -**

-Sip. –

Al oír mi respuesta positiva, la pegaso fue hacia la puerta trasera y se asomó con cuidado mirando hacia arriba apoyada del marco de la puerta.

**_-"¿Pero qué hace?" –_** Me preguntaba al mirarla saliendo de la casa en plan "misión imposible".

**-¡Ya!** – Exclamó desde fuera llamándome con su cabeza para que yo saliera.

**_-"Aw, que bonita, me está cuidando". –_** Pensé al darme cuenta de que había salido para asegurarse de que no hubiera rayos en el cielo. Puede sonar ridículo pero fue bastante tierno.

Salí de casa y pasé a su lado.

**-Gracias, loca. –** Le dije alegremente acariciando su fleco y continuando mi camino.

Al poco rato de caminar me di cuenta de que la pegaso me estaba siguiendo.

**_-"¿Qué pasa, ahora me quiere acompañar al trabajo?" –_** Me pregunté mientras volteaba a verla siguiéndome**. – ¿Qué pasa, Rainbow?, me estás cuidando demasia -**

**-¡CORRER! –** exclamó la tía de repente mientras levantaba vuelo en plena bajada.

**-¡Ahí están, ahí están tus malignas intensiones! ¡Mañosa! – **

**-¡CORRER! –**

**-¡Que no se puede correr bajando una montaña, pesada! –**

Y volvió a mirarme con su cara de "te voy a aplicar la doble O; o lo haces o te obligo".

**-Pesada, que eres una pesada. –** Le dije mientras empezaba a correr con cuidado para no caerme. – **Y lo eres en ambos sentidos, que no es que te esté llamando gorda, pero joder con las ideas que se te ocurren. –**

Corrí como animalejo hasta que la bajada se volvió menos pronunciada y pude regular mejor mi velocidad. Por suerte no me caí, y eso que llevaba un sueño que no veas. Pero igual continué corriendo hasta donde estaba el auto de Mazz esperándome.

**-¡Mazzo abre la puerta! –** Grité desesperado desde lejos mientras me acercaba al auto con la pegaso a mi lado.

**-¡¿Qué pasa, rocky?! – **Exclamó el cabronazo riéndose de mí.

Me acerqué al auto, Mazzotta abrió la puerta de atrás y cuando iba a entrar, la pegaso me tiró del cuello del a chaqueta para alejarme del auto.

**-¡SUELO, DIEZ! -** Gritó señalando la tierra y luego descendiendo para hacer un par de flexiones.

**-¿También te has puesto a estudiar números?, joder, estás muy aplicada. –** Dije sorprendido.

**-¡Jex! –** Exclamó poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

**-Que sí, que ya voy, pesada. –** Respondí mientras me ponía a hacer flexiones a un lado de la carretera.

**-Jajajaja, como te trata. –** Se rió Mazz.

**-Tú, ¡DIEZ! –** Le gritó Dash al friki de repente.

**-¿Qué?, no, si yo...** – Se intentó excusar el Mazzo pero Dash lo atacó con su cara de mala dejándole un poco desconcertado.

**-Pero... –**

Entonces Dash se acercó a la puerta del auto y le puso la pezuña encima a modo que amenazaba con rayarla.

**-¡Ay carajo, está bien está bien, yo hago flexiones o lo que quieras pero no me rayes el coche!, que si no el Kevin me mata. –** Dijo el Mazzo totalmente espantado mientras salía del auto más rápido que al tiro y se ponía a hacer flexiones junto a mí.

-**A que acojona. –** Le dije.

**-Mucho, mucho. –** Respondió.

Terminé antes que Mazzo y me puse de pie.

**-Esperar. –** Dijo la pegaso y se fue volando extremadamente rápido.

Entonces Mazz se acomodó para levantarse sin haber terminado.

-**Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. –** Le advertí

**-Pero si no está. –**

**-Eso crees tú. –**

**-Joder que miedo. –** Dijo y luego terminó de hacer las diez flexiones**. – ¿Y así es todo el día?** -

**-¿Qué no me has visto? –**

**-Ah, cierto. –**

En eso la pegaso vuelve y me da una bolsa con un par de manzanas.

**-Ah, gracias, se me había olvidado empacar el desayuno. –**

**-¿Y a mí no me vasa dar nada? –** preguntó Mazzotta**. – Yo también hice lo que me dijiste. –**

Dashie le bufó y luego se fue volando no sin antes despedirse con su saludo militar, que llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo.

**-Dame. –** Dijo Mazz acercando su mano a mis manzanas.

**-No, son mías, me las he ganado. –** Dije mientras abrazaba las manzanas y las apartaba del friki.

**-Meh, bueno, cabo Jex, vámonos que tenemos que trabajar.** – Mazz se dio la vuelta y regresó al auto.

Yo cerré la puerta de atrás, fui al asiento del copiloto, abrí la puerta, me senté, y nos fuimos a la chingada, o sea, al trabajo.

**-Bueno, tanto miedo no da. –** Comentó Mazz.

-**Si hombre, por eso saliste corriendo del auto, jajajaja. –**

**-Si es que quería rayarlo, ¿Cómo mierda supo que eso le serviría de chantaje? –**

**-Lo que pasa es que Dash tiene una capacidad para encontrar puntos débiles que no mames. –**

**-Oye, es mala, pero mala mala. –**

**-Claro, te lo llevo diciendo mucho rato, si es que no escuchas. –**

**-Si te escuchaba, lo que pasa es que no creía que fuera tan difícil. Pensé que sería un poco mas... –**

**-¿Dócil? ¿Tierna? ¿Sencilla? –**

**-No, o sea, yo ya sabía que era algo violenta, yo estuve ahí cuando nos persiguió arrojándonos cosas y ahí está la prueba. – **Mazz señaló la grieta en el parabrisas**. – Pero vamos, no había tenido la oportunidad de tratar con ella. Bueno, aún no la tengo, porque tampoco me ha dejado. –**

**-Así es ella. –**

**-Hummm. Tienes que presentármela formalmente. –**

**-¿Pero para que la quieres conocer?, Mazzo, no caigas como yo lo hice hace unas semanas. Mira lo que me ha pasado, y apenas la conozco. ¿Enserio te quieres meter en ese fregado? –**

**-También es verdad, no quiero acabar como tú. –**

**-Ah pues muchas gracias. –**

**-No, o sea. –**

**-Ahora por listo te la voy a presentar. –**

**-No, ojo, o sea, yo... –**

**-Míralo como se caga de miedo, jajajajaja. Para que luego digas que no. –**

**-Vale, da miedo. –**

Asentí complacido de la afirmación que hizo Mazz.

**-Pero yo pensaba que solo a ti te trataba así, ahora resulta que es con todo el mundo. –**

**-No sé yo. –**

**-¿Por? -**

**-Es que me he enterado de que tuvo un novio y la dejó. –**

**-No jodas, ¿como así? -**

-Que no que no, que no puedo hablar de eso, seguro me está espiando ahora mismo. –

**-¿Pero son teorías tuyas de esas, o ella te lo contó? –**

**-En parte lo son... –**

**-Entonces vale verga. –**

**-Pe-pero la oí hablar del tipo en sueños. –**

**-¿Habla dormida? –**

**-Y ronca. –**

**-¿Vale pero a que querías llegar con eso? –**

**-Que igual y le tiene mal rollo a los hombres, ya saben cómo se ponen algunas tías cuando llegan a cierto número de relaciones rotas. –**

**-¿Y tú que sabes? –**

**-Pues lo mismo que tú, lo que me ha enseñado la televisión. –**

**-Touché. Pero entonces eso significa que a ti te tiene que tratar aún mas pa la cagá. –**

**-No, si ya me agarró un poco de cariño, o creo yo, pero hay que estar claro, yo, y no es porque me haga menos, yo no soy así todo super macho men. –**

**-Pues ahí tú y el Dei están deacuerdo. Eres carne de Yaoi. –**

**-Ya pero tampoco se trata de hundirme o insultarme porque te juro que me cago en tu puta madre. –**

**-Vale vale ¿cual es tu punto? –**

**-Pues que igual Dash no me ve como una amenaza, o al menos ya no mas, desde que quedó claro que ella no me atraía sexualmente soy como... como... –**

**-Como su amigo gay. –**

**-Claro que no. –**

**-El único hombre con el que las mujeres se sienten cómodas para ser ellas mismas es su amigo gay. –**

**-No mames. –**

**-Y en tanto a ti no te guste Dash, y a ella no le gustes tú, son como un gay y una lesbiana viviendo juntos, pero sin serlo. Es, perfecto, la amistad hombre mujer nunca fue mas posible, bien hecho Jex. –** Dijo Mazz mientras yo estaba con la mirada hacia abajo sintiéndome algo mal.

**-¿Su amigo gay? –** Pregunté desanimado.

**-Sip. –**

**-El coño de su madre. –**

**-Pero no te sientas mal, ¿es lo que querías o no? –**

**-Hombre, yo quería ser su amigo, no su amigo gay. –**

**-Que es una manera de decirlo, es para expresar que no te atrae sexualmente nada más. –**

**-Vale, pero si yo soy su amigo gay, ella es mi amiga lesbiana. –**

**-Sí, eso fue lo que te dije antes. –**

**-Pues nada. –**

**-Aunque yo no descartaría el hecho de que algún día te viole.-**

**-Y dale con eso, ayer tuve una pesadilla de mierda, me cago en todos ustedes. –**

**-Lool, ¿tuviste una pesadilla en la que te violaba? Jajajaja... –**

**-No, pero casi, si no hubiesen aparecido ustedes a wearme no sé que hubiese pasado. –**

**-¿Quieres que te lo explique? –**

**-¡No! –**

**-Bueno pero no te enojes. También podrías violarla tú. –**

**-A que te quito el volante y estrello el puto auto a ver si así dejas de decir estupideces. –**

**-Bien, pero yo apuesto a que algún día ella te moverá el piso o tu se lo moverás a ella. Viven juntos, así que solo es cuestión de tiempo. –**

**-Claro que no. –**

**-Jex, el enamorarse es como venirse, no lo puedes evitar, pasará tarde o temprano. –**

**-Otra frase del gran pensador, Mazzotta. Ah por cierto, hablando de apuestas, ¿recuerdas la que hicimos la otra vez?, pues ya lo he logrado. –**

**-¿Ya te ama? Que rápido ha pasado lo que he dicho. –**

**-Que no imbécil, que ya me quiere, ya no me odia. –**

**-Claro, por eso te obligó a hacer flexiones como esclavo. –**

**-Eso lo hizo porque está entrenándome, acuérdate. Además, antes de salir de la casa, se puso a revisar el cielo para cuidar que no me cayera ningún rayo, y después antes de irnos me trajo el desayuno, ah, y ayer cuando vio que yo estaba vivo se disculpó conmigo y me abrazó llorando y no me quería soltar; y también que por la noche me tranquilizó cuando tuve la pesadilla, se rió de mí pero de todas formas se intentó contener mientras intentaba calmarme. Lo de entrenar, el como conversamos durante la cena y el jugo que vomité esta mañana son señal de que ya no me odia, vamos que me quiere y se preocupa por mí. –**

**-Meh, pero todo eso es porque se siente culpable de casi haberte matado, no cuenta. –**

**-Que ella no puso el rayo. –**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes? –**

**-Pues porque si, algo aquí adentro me dice que... –**

**-Que no quieres ir a trabajar es qué, flojo. –**

**-¿De verdad crees que ella puso el rayo y que todo lo que ha estado haciendo por mi estas últimas veinticuatro horas lo ha hecho porque se siente culpable? –**

**-No lo sé, tú la conoces más que yo. –**

Mazzo tenía razón, yo la conocía más. Y es que recordé lo que dije esa mañana cuando limpiaba mi vómito: "Solo haces cosas buenas por mí cuando intentas arreglar lo malo que me hiciste antes y hacerme sentir mejor". A decir verdad no sabía que pensar, pero era un hecho que Mazz se quería agarrar de ese vacío legal para no pagarme la pensión alimenticia que me prometió.

**-Oye pero yo he dicho que lo haría a mi manera. –**

**-¿Y? –**

**-Pues ala, dar pena es mi manera. –**

**-No jodas. Eso no vale y además, ya verás que se le pasa en dos días. –**

**-El trato era que me cogiera cariño, y ya lo ha hecho. –**

**-Pero por las razones equivocadas. –**

**-Que vas a saber tú lo que me quiere Dash. –**

**-¿Y tú qué? –**

**-Yo vivo con ella. –**

**-Pero eso no es suficiente para saber lo que piensa. Además como yo lo veo, aún te trata a los coñazos. –**

**-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué me dé besitos y me trate de mi amor?, somos amigos, coño, así es nuestra relación, rústica. –**

**-No me convence. –**

**-Tú lo que no quieres es darme la pensión, pinche tacaño. –**

**-También, pero ya has gastado parte de tu jodida paga, así que te voy a tener trabajando hasta fin de mes quieras o no. –**

**-Carajos. –**

**-¿Quieres que te deje ir? Líate con ella. –**

**-Eso lo dices porque vas sobre seguro de que no lo haré, mamón, que eres un mamón. –**

**-Jajajajaja. –**

**-Pinché, culero wey. –**

**-Meh, -**

**-¿Por qué insisten tanto con el tema?, si es que no lo entiendo. –**

**-Wey tienes diecisiete años y estás más solo que la una. –**

**-Y tú tienes veinte y estás igual. –**

**-Pero yo lo hago por elección. –**

**-Si claro. –**

**-Tú estás negao, pero negao negao. –**

**-No estoy negado. Solo que no quiero... –**

**-¿Lo ves? –**

**-Arrrgh. –**

**-Además tú sabes cómo es el Dei. –**

**-¿Y tú qué? –**

**-Oye, tú quieres dejar de trabajar y yo te he dicho lo que tienes que hacer. –**

**-¿Y por qué tiene que ser justamente eso? –**

**-Porque no se me ocurre otra cosa más difícil, además, si dejas de trabajar te aburrirás muy rápido, y si te lías con Dash pues igual y no te aburrirás tanto encerrado con ella en casa todo el día. –**

**-¿Si me lanzo del auto crees que podría morir? –**

**-Depende de cómo caigas, aún así no voy muy rápido porque hemos salido temprano. –**

**-Asdasdasd. –**

**-Como sea, es un reto, porqué como ya establecimos antes, a Dash no le gustas ni le atraes por ser de otra especie, ahora imagínate tú la montaña que tendrías que mover para que eso cambie. Joder que si no habría que darte una recompensa por semejante logro, sería el equivalente a que una mujer reconvirtiera a Ricky Martin. –**

**-Jajajaja, pues sí, pero no. –**

**-Como quieras, yo... yo voy a seguir aquí. –**

**-Pues siga usteh, que yo seguiré siendo amigo de la dasha. De todas formas no estoy tan desesperado por dejar de trabajar, hasta le estoy cogiendo el gustillo. –**

**-¿Que dices?, si has ido como tres veces nada más. –**

**-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no se puede llegar a enamorarse de algo en tres días? –**

**-Eso digo yo. –**

**-Pe-pero el caso de Dash es otro. –**

**-Venga que sí, lo que pare tu llanto. –**

**-Mamón. –**

Y continuamos el camino hasta la tienda hablando de una que otra chorrada intranscendente.

...

Y por fin llegamos al a tienda de los cojones, donde estaban los tres empleados, mas la enchufada. "Mira quien fue a hablar, si el enchufado eres tú", pero yo... yo... y como decía, que llegamos y yo estaba todo nervioso mientras intentaba peinarme para que no se me viera el jodido peinado de vieja que me había quedado después del rayo.

**-¡Mi amooooooooooor! –** Empezó a gritar ya se imaginan quien.

**-¡Mazzo! –** Susurré en tono de súplica.

**-¿Qué? -**

-¡Mátameeee! –

Volví a susurrar con cara de llanto.

**-No seas llorón, Jex, sé un hombre. –** Dijo Mazz mientras apagaba el auto y se disponía a salir de él.

**-¡Chúpame la pija, boludo! –** Le susurré con acento argentino para fregarlo.

Mazz suspiró soltando un quejido.

**-¡Aquí está! –** Exclamó para que la que te conté se acercara al auto a sacarme.

Escuchaba como la tía correteaba acercándose a mí cada vez más mientras yo me escondía intentando meterme bajo el asiento conforme oía sus pies avanzar.

**-¡Holiiiis! –**

**_-"Dei de mierda Dei de mierda Dei de mierda Dei de mierda". – _**Repetía dentro de mí cabeza.

**-¿Pero que haces ahí abajo? –** Preguntó para luego empezar a sacarme de mi escondite. **- Ven aquí para que pueda ver tu hermosa ca-¡Aaap! -** Dio un pequeño grito agudo al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de mí acercando sus puños a su mentón y se quedaba con cara de sorpresa, parpadeando con los ojos bien abiertos**. – Ja-jiji...jajaja-¿qué...qué te pasó? Qssjajap. –** Preguntó intentando contenerse tapándose la boca mientras yo veía hacia un lado con ojos dormilones.

Maldije mi suerte, solté un quejido y salí del auto tropezándome con la caja de condones que había en la alfombra del copiloto, provocando que la caja saliera a la calle.

Jenny se quedó mirando la caja un poco boquiabierta en plan asomada mientras bajaba las manos de su boca.

**-Joder. –** Dije en voz baja en tono quejumbroso mientras cogía la caja y la lanzaba de mala gana dentro del auto al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta intentando no azotarla para que Mazzo no se enojara.

Luego empecé a caminar hacia la tienda con cara de "Que se acabe el mundo, me valen verga todos, coño, carajo, no joda".

**-¡O...oye! –** Exclamó Jenny detrás de mí.

**-Bueno hoy tenemos que trabajar y... –** Decía Mazzotta mientras a todos les valía madre y lo único que veían era a mi nuevo estilo con cara de "WTF".

Enseguida Brenda empezó a reír y luego explotó en carcajadas yéndose a apoyar de un auto para no caerse mientras continuaba descojonándose de mí.

**-Pero-jajajajaj, si es que jajajaja me haces todo el trabajo ajajajaja. -**

**-¿Pe-pero que te pasó? –** Preguntó Fernando.

**-No quiero hablar del tema... –** Respondí de mala gana.

**-Pero... –**

**-Que se ha quemao mi casa, coño.** – Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió y entré a la tienda en plan malhumorado.

Los demás, a excepción de Brenda, hicieron reacciones de "no mames wey, pobre tío, como la tiene que estar pasando con la vieja que lo engañó" y cosas de esas.

Saqué mi banquito y mi camisa negra de segurata del cuarto de máquinas, lo puse en la entrada y me quedé a mirar la carretera. Nadie me dijo nada después de entrar a la tienda y era mejor para mí, no estaba enojado, bueno tal vez un poco con Brenda, pero me resultaba beneficioso que pensaran que yo estaba mal porque se me había quemado la casa, porque así mínimo pasaba algunas horas en paz. Pero claro, las horas solo fueron minutos y la paz fue relativa.

**-Oye... –** Dijo una voz tímida haciéndome voltear.

Era Jenny, que se acercaba sin saber cómo hacerlo. Su tono de voz me decía que se había tragado lo de mi casa en llamas, por lo que me sentí mal.

**-Ehmm... –** murmullaba indecisa parada un poco lejos de mí.

**-Ven, siéntate. –** Dije sin más, mientras me bajaba del banquito y me sentaba en el suelo.

Ella muy callada por primera vez en la vida, se sentó a mi lado desviando la mirada como si estuviera buscando algo. Quizás palabras con las cuales empezar la conversación.

**-No te preocupes, que yo estoy bien y ya me acoplé en otro sitio y nadie se murió calcinado entre las ardientes llamas de aquel infierno. -  
><strong>  
>Jenny se quedó mirándome un rato algo extraña.<p>

**-¿Exageré? –** Le pregunté porque sentí muy extraño hablar de esa forma.

**-No... no lo sé, pero... ¿T-tú estás bien? -  
><strong>  
><strong>-Pues si, bien lo que es bien, si estoy. Aunque lamento lo de mi pelo, creo que tendré que... cortármelo. –<strong> Dije sintiéndome como si tuviera que sacrificar a una mascota.

**-Oh, y... ¿Dónde vives ahora? -**

-El Mazz, o sea, er jefe, me adelantó la paga de todo el mes, y me ha alcanzado para alquilar un piso, bueno, una habitación en el piso de otra persona, así que bueno, ahora voy a estar trabajando aquí todo el mes quiera para cubrir el préstamo. –

Le dije intentando darle sentido a mis palabras_. **–"Joder, soy un crack".**_** –** Pensé al verme inventando tanta mierda factible para justificar mi estado.

**-¿Y cómo es esa persona?, ¿te trata bien? –** Preguntó ella volviendo a su ánimo de preguntona-acosadora.

**-Pues, es una chica, sip, es... un poco como Brenda, y... bueno, creo que con eso te lo digo todo, jaja. –** Dije esperando que esta cuartada me sirviese para hablar de Dash de manera indirecta.

Jenny se puso tensa al oír que ahora vivía con una chica.

**-¿Y ella te gusta? –** Preguntó apretando un poco sus puños sobre sus rodillas con un tono tenebrosamente psicótico que hizo que la peli de atracción fatal se me viniera a la cabeza mientras ella me miraba amenazante de reojo.

** –No no, o sea, ¿Brenda? Nah... –** Respondí nervioso.

**-La otra chica... –**

**-¿Qué pasa con ella? -**

-¿Te gusta o no te gusta? -

-Nooo, tampoco. Si es muy borde y muy ehmm muy... –

Ahora era cuando mi lado brony atacaba y evitaba que yo hablara mal de Dash. **– Tú me entiendes, es... ñeh. -**

**-¿Qué es ñeh? –** Preguntó con tono acusador acercando su rostro al mío.

**-¿Ñeh?, ñeh es, es... significa que... es ehhh... no importa, si de todas formas casi ni la conozco. -**

-¿Y cuando la conozcas que pasará? -

-Ahh no sé, yo, no soy vidente, soy retrovidente. -

-¿Qué es eso? -

**-¡D'uh!, nada, pero, no va a pasar nada, creo yo, o sea, si no me soporta, yo... no la soporto, ella necesita el dinero, yo necesito la habitación, y casi ni nos vemos porque siempre está por ahí volando, digo, corriendo y haciendo, ejercicios de esos que hace... la gente... cuando... ¿quiere? -  
><strong>  
>La loca se me quedó mirando fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados mientras yo sonreía nervioso intentado alejarme de su rostro. De repente ella empezó a fruncir los labios mientras cerraba los ojos completamente espantándome y haciendo que yo saltara hacia atrás.<p>

**-¡¿Pe-pero qué haces?! **– le pregunté acojonado.

Abrió los ojos, me vio tirado en el suelo, gruño y luego se fue para detrás del escritorio, cogió a Brenda del brazo y se metieron en el cuarto de máquinas.

**-¿Qué pasó ahora? –** Preguntó Mazzotta con desdén**. – ¡Oye! ¡¿Pero qué?!** –Exclamó el friki siendo sacado a empujones de su "oficina" por la chica. - ¡Ábreme la puerta, que soy tu jefe! –

**-Sí, pero no tengo contrato, así que como la poli se entere cosas malas pueden pasar. –** Dijo Jenny desde el otro lado de la puerta.

**-Danmit. –** Dijo Mazz chasqueando los dedos y luego se frotó el mentón**. - Bueno vale. –** Aceptó resignado y un poco enojado su desalojo al mismo tiempo que se ponía a atender al cliente que Brenda dejó atrás cuando fue arrastrada por Jenny a la habitación del pánico, digo, cuarto de máquinas.

Mientras tanto, yo y el resto veíamos extrañados el suceso. Pero las miradas se volvieron hacia mí, por lo que alcé las manos como si me fueran a arrestar y luego me encogí de hombros poniendo cara de "no sé qué mierda ha pasao". Fernando por su parte luego de mi respuesta, empezó a ver un tanto desesperado la puerta de la habitación con aparentes ganas de ponerse a escuchar a través de esta, sin embargo estaba ocupado con un cliente al igual que Alejandro. Mientras tanto, Mazz rió fuertemente luego de unos segundos sin razón aparente. Y fue lo último raro que pasó por ese pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que las dos chicas estuvieron metidas en el cuarto de máquinas.

**-No no no, hay cosas de las cuales es mejor no enterarse.** – Le dijo Mazz a Fernando mientras lo apartaba con una mano, quien en cuando se desocupó, fue a pegar la oreja a la puerta.

**-Ah, vamos, ¿no tienes curiosidad? –** Le preguntó el nigga.

**-Si, un huevo, pero a veces tampoco es bueno preguntar, por eso no lo he hecho. –**

**-No joda, si te ofrecieran un trabajo de detective seguro dirías "a veces es mejor no investigar". -**

**-Ahí lo vas pillando. – Dijo Mazz mientras le daba palmadas en la cabeza a Fer. – **Ahora regresa a tu puesto, te pago para trabajar, no para ligar ni escuchar conversaciones detrás de una puerta. -

**-No importa, mi buen amigo Jéxust me lo contará todo, ¿verdad, Jex? -  
><strong>  
><strong>-¡Que paso de líos, coño! -<strong>

**_-Pero no seas así, oh… ahmm, perdón, ya luego, yo, ya... –_** Dijo Fer recordando que "se me quemó la casa y estoy encabronado".

**_-"Esto es la leche". –_** Pensé mirando los efectos de mi historia.

Al rato salieron las chicas del cuarto de máquinas y se volvieron a poner en sus puestos de trabajo. Jenny se notaba rara, y el resto de la mañana me dedicó una mirada fría, distante, gruñona y acusadora, como las de Dash, solo que ella parecía estar pensando en algo mientras lo hacía. Por su lado Brenda también estaba pensativa y concentrada.

**_-"No es normal, no."-_** Pensé dándome la vuelta para no toparme con la mirada de Jenny, aunque podía sentirla clavada a mi espalda.

Aunque incómodo, estaba de buen humor, por lo menos sentí que le importaba a alguien de manera incondicional, o eso creía yo. Con lo de Dash sintiendo culpa, el cincuenta por ciento de nuestra reconciliación valió verga, estaba arrepentida, pero joder, pero porque casi me mata, vamos que si no hubiese quedado inconsciente, le hubiera valido verga, ¿quizá?, no sé. Ni siquiera sé si ella puso el rayo, y es por eso que me hice un lío. Por otro lado, Mazz no me estaba chingando porque sí, analizándolo bien, el lo único que quería era que yo fuera feliz; Yo había pasado varios meses, como dije al principio, deprimido, y eso no tuvo que haberle gustado nada. Entonces, ¿que puede animar al pobre animal?, consíguele una novia a ver si se alegra, si no, pues le teñimos el pelo de negro y lo llamamos sasuke, hermano menor de Kevin, el Itachi. Que putada, ahora que lo pienso, hay cierto parecido. Pero en fin, pues eso, el pobre friki solo quería animarme. Volviendo a lo de Dash, acabé por restarle importancia, haya sido ella quien me electrocutó o no, eso le sirvió para que se enterara de que era lo que pintaba yo en su vida y para volvernos un poco más unidos; Así que, culpa o no, estaba bien para mí. Eso si, lo de que todo ese efecto durara solo tres días, me tenía nervioso.

...

El resto de la mañana fue algo... incómodo. Con eso de la mirada acusadora de Jenny, la mirada tipo pregunta de los demás, la ausencia de la Brenda molestosa y los clientes culiaos que se me quedaban mirando como si fuera un travesti que acababa de sufrir violencia domestica de alguna manera. Ahora me avergonzaba de mis botas y guantes. Sin embargo no faltó el gilipollas que me guiñó el ojo, lo cual me hizo perder la fe en la humanidad.

Fuera de eso, la mañana también se hizo tediosa y larga, pues no encontraba otra cosa en la cual pensar, intentaba pensar en "Los wonderbolts", pero por alguna razón no me venían ni ideas ni nada, y tampoco podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la nada, era como si mi cerebro hubiese dicho: "Que weba pensar hoy, me voy a tomar, te dejé una nota en el refrigerador". Así que en fin, el turno terminó a las once y media, cerramos, y quedamos reunidos fuera de la tienda.

**-Y... Pues nada, ahí se ven. -** Dijo Mazz sintiendo cierta tensión en el ambiente.

Y es que ni Brenda ni Jenny dejaban de verme feo, ¡¿Pero yo que cojones había hecho?! no podía explicármelo a mí mismo, y mira que yo con tal de resolver una duda, bueno, ya les dije lo de Soarin jugando a dos bandas, ya saben lo que hago.

-**O-oye, ¿viste la boda? -** Me preguntó Alejandro por fin dirigiéndome la palabra**. – Ah, no, olvídalo. –** Dijo recordando que quizás estaba muy ocupado con eso de mi casa en llamas.

**-¡Coñísimoe'sumadre, la boda! – **Exclamé indignado**. – Y encima por estar peleado con Dash, si es que las ironías... –** Agregué y luego me detuve en seco dándome cuenta de que había mencionado a la innombrable.

**-¿Quién? –** Preguntó Fernando extrañado.

**-¿Quien? No, nadie. –** Dije intentando sacar la pata.

**-¿Dijiste Dash? –** Preguntó, esta vez Alejandro con un tono que no supe identificar.

**_-"Y a ellos qué coño les importa, si como se los diga no me van a creer un coño" –_** Pensé intentando buscar una excusa. **– Nada que, la chica con la que vivo ahora, que me alquila la habitación, que... se parece un poco y... sin querer la he llamado así. -** Dije nervioso, y luego sentí como una lanza se me clavaba en el cuerpo, volteé y es Jenny, podría jurar que sus ojos eran rojos.

**-¿Le has puesto un apodo? –** Preguntó un tanto molesta, como cuando Dash me preguntaba si me había comido toda la tarta del refrigerador antes de intentar atacarme. Una pregunta para justificar violencia, vamos.

**-Yo... – **Dije nervioso a la par que tragaba saliva sin saber que cojones responder.

**-¿Dash no es la poni esa azul de tu serie para...? -  
><strong>  
><strong>-¡¿Le has puesto el nombre de una poni?! –<strong> Exclama esta vez ya denotando su enojo, y ahora si podía apostar una cena romántica con Dash a que tenía los putos ojos rojos.

**-"¿La conozco?" –** Me pregunté repentinamente.

**-Bueno, nosotras nos tenemos que ir... –** Interrumpió Brenda cargando a Jenny en sus brazos y llevándosela mientras esta me hacía señas de "tengo los ojos sobre ti" y articulaba sin pronunciar palabras.

**-Es tan fuerte. –** Comentó enamorado el Fernando mirando cómo se alejaba Brenda con su amiga en brazos.

**-Demasiado. –** Agregó el Alejo extrañado.

-**Bueno, eso o ella es una muñeca de trapo. –** Argumenté un poquito.

**-Oye, y tú podrías presentarme a esa compañera de piso tuya. –** Me propuso el alejo.

**-Ehmm, no, tío, no. Jamás. – **Respondí.

**-¿Pero por qué no? ¿Te la quieres quedar tú, verdad? -**

**-No, o sea, no mames, no, es que todavía no me caes mal como para presentártela. Vamos que Brenda, es un angelito al lado de esta. -  
><strong>  
><strong>-Pero Rainbow Dash no es tan ruda así... –<strong>

**-Si claro como tú digas wey, yo es que, si, me tengo que ir porque si no "Dash". –**Dije haciendo comillas. **– Se va a enojar y me va a gritar. –**

**-Yo sigo pensando que es muy gay. –** Comentó Fernando alzando la mano.

**-Dash no es gay. -**

-En, tiene razón... –

Apoyé la teoría de Alejo basándome en Soarin y en las insinuaciones de la pegaso.

**-No, yo lo decía en general. A que el jefe está conmigo, ¿verdad? –** Le preguntó Fer a Mazz dándole una palmada en el brazo.

**-De hecho yo... -**

-¿Tú también estás enganchado a ese tren? -

-Neh, a mi me da igual. Si yo solo vi el primer capítulo y lei un fic ahí de una caja y Dash. -

-Patrañas... –

Dije en voz baja recordando "My Little Dashie".

**-Qué pasa, ¿a ti no te gustó? – **Preguntó el alejo.

**-No, o sea, si, es... muy bonito, muy... bacan; lo único que es mu fantasioso y eso. – **Respondí ahora recordando a Dash amenazándome con mi espada en su boca y yo atado a un árbol, a Dash haciéndome dormir en el suelo del bosque, a Dash sacándome de a empujones de la habitación, a Dash dándome un patada en los huevos, a Dash haciendo enojar a Kevin, a Dash persiguiéndome encabronada en distintas ocasiones, comiéndose la pasta dental, haciéndome comprarle toallas, etc.

**-Bueno, si yo me encontrara a Dash en una caja...** –Comienza Alejo haciéndome sentir estúpido al pensar que yo estaba en su posición hace una semana y media. **– Sería genial. –** Dijo este sintiéndose seguro de lo que decía mientras yo me descojonaba por dentro.

Yo era como ese padre experimentado y hecho mierda por sus hijos, y él era como el primerizo que se imaginaba la vida bella y color de rosa con su bebé.

**-Si weón, bacán, genial, no, lo mejor. –** Afirmaba con una sonrisa de estás mas errado que la chucha.

**-Bueno, y como te decía, o sea, con esa comparación la pintas como el diablo, no creo que sea así tan mala. Digo, si existiera, aunque jaja, es mejor que no exista, porque si viera lo que ponen de ella en el lado oscuro de internet... -  
><strong>  
><strong>-Ejejeje, no tienes idea, tío, no tienes idea... bueno, como sea, ya nosotros nos tenemos que ir también a la chingada. -<strong> Dije y me fui tomando a Mazz del brazo para intentar arrastrarlo lejos antes de oír mas oraciones fantasiosas del brony que alguna vez fui, yo es que antes no me decidía entre Dash y Flutter, pero luego de que la pegaso abrió la boca, creo que ya saben cuál fue mi decisión.  
><span><br>Halé el brazo de Mazz pero me topé con el efecto de cadena de perro. El tío era como un puto poste, no lo podía mover.

**-Tssjajajaja, te hace falta, si que te hace falta. –** Dijo este mientras se volteaba para caminar hacia el auto. **– ¡Vamos, boludo, que te están esperando! –** Exclamó dándome la vuelta y empujándome hacia adelante.

**-¡Ah, oigan! –** Grité dirigiéndome a los muchachos que se habían quedado atrás.

**-¿¡Qué?! -**

-¡Que no se preocupen por mí, que ya, estoy bien y eso! -

-Vale vale, si ya nos había dicho Jennifer lo que pasó. -

-¡Ah okey!

– Exclamé y luego me volteé. **– Joder, no puedo decir nada porque rula por todo el jodido local. -  
><strong>

**-Entonces... ¿con cuál te vas a quedar? –** Preguntó Mazz subiéndose al auto.

**-¿De qué hablas? -** Pregunté e hice lo mismo.

**-¿Dash o Jenny?, que la tienes a la pobre muy celosa con eso que dijiste. Si es que no sabes tener tacto. –** Dijo mientras encendía el auto.

**-Pero si yo no la he tocado. -**

-Coño, decirle que vives con una tía, sabiendo que está colada por ti, es una putada de las grandes. -

-Si es que tenía que inventar una excusa para justificar mi pelo y las quemaduras y toda la mierda. -

**-Coño, pero no esa. -**

-Además, creo haber visto esos ojos antes. -

-¿Qué ojos? -

-Cuando hizo la escenita del apodo, los ojos los tenía rojos, wey. -

**-Habrá sido una alucinación. –**

**-Que no que no, que fue algo así como un deyabú. -**

-Bueno, pero esas cosas pasan, es decir, hay veces que uno cree haber visto algo antes, y en su puta vida lo ha visto. –

**-No sé, yo solo sé, que esas tías se traen algo entre manos. –**

**-Tú y tus paranoias. –**

**-Oye, mis paranoias han salvado a mucha gente. –**

**-Claro, claro. ¿Y la vez que creíste que los árboles se querían apoderar del mundo? y esa otra que... -**

-Vale, antes de que me recuerdes más pendejadas mías y cambiando de tema, solo para aclarar las cosas, si tu conocieras a Dash, tu también serías un amigo gay, ¿no? -

**-No sé. -**

-¿Cómo que no sabes?, acaso... -

-No, que asco. -

-Ah, ¿que ahora da asco? -

-Bueno... -

-¿Ves como eres cabrón? -

-Ya no mames, y no, yo no sería su amigo gay, en todo caso sería un amigo cualquiera. -

-¿Y porqué cojones yo si soy su amigo gay? -

-Pues porque tú te ves más... -

-¿Mas qué? -

-Más inofensivo, no sé, que tu no... si a ti te ve una stripper, te sube a la tarima porque con solo mirarte la cara sabe que no le harás nada. -

-Vamos, que tengo cara de niño bueno. -

-¿Quieres que te ponga la canción de Arjona? -

-Dile a Arjona que se vaya a tomar un poquito por culo. ¡Y deja ya la radio coño!, todas las emisoras están en mi contra. -

-Vale vale, pero, si tanto quieres no ser su amigo gay... tírale los perros a ver si se escaquea y deja de joderte. -

-¿Y si no lo hace qué? -

-Pues tira para adelante. -

-Mazzo no me jodas. -

-Coño que es la única forma, si eres tú el que quiere salir de la tranquilidad, masoquista, que eres masoquista. -

-No quiero salir de la tranquilidad, solo que... no sé -

-Bien, no eres masoquista, eres irracional. -

-Pues si, un poco, tengo derecho. -

-Creí que habíamos quedado en que solo era una manera de llamar a vuestro nivel de amistad, tu serías el gay y ella la lesbiana, ninguno de los dos se gusta ni se gustaran, la atracción sexual entre ustedes dos es proporcional al amor que se tienen, que es aparentemente nulo, ¿Qué es posible que se atraigan en algún momento?, pues sí, es más probable que ustedes dos se líen a que se líen un gay y una lesbiana, principalmente porque a ella presuntamente le gustan los tíos y a ti las tías, solo que cada uno a su especie, y es por ello que no encuentran atractivo el físico del otro, pero si ella y tu bajan la guardia y se acaban enamorando, el amor lo puede todo y empezaréis a dejar esos complejos de mierda que tienen encima y se permitirán a los dos ser felices de una vez por todas, coño, que tú estás hecho un amargado contestón y ella una nefasta mandona hija de la chingada-¡APRENDE A MANEJAR, BOLUDO!. –

Me soltó la charla el Mazzo dándole al final una estocada al claxon para pitarle al tío que se comió la luz roja cuando le tocaba pasar al friki.

**-Ya cálmate Marge. –** Le dije imitando a Homero Simpson mientras lo veía dándole al claxon.

**-¿Has oído lo que te he dicho o no? -**

-Si, y quizás tengas razón, no me siento el mismo desde hace meses. Pero eso no significa que me deba liar con la primera tía que sale de un agujero negro. -

**-Pues si no quieres a Dash, ahí tienes a la Jennifer. -**

-Esa tía me da mal rollo. -

-Y encima te haces el selecto, si es que... -

-Que no quiero una novia, coño. -

-Dale a mi amigo la serenidad para aceptar las cosas que no puede cambiar, el coraje para cambiar las que puede, y la sabiduría para que se entere de que está siendo un aweoniao. –

Dice el Friki con las manos extendidas y los ojos cerrados en plan yoga.

**-¡Pero toma el volante y abre los ojos que nos vamos a matar coño! -**

-Vamos en línea recta y no viene nadie, no friegues. -

-¿Y si aparece un auto fantasma qué? -

-¿Ves? ahí está otra de tus paranoias, ¿qué auto fantasma, qué dices? -

-Pues el carro de Drácula. -

-Pffjajaja, no mames. –

**-¡En fin wey!, que estoy bien así, sin novia. -**

-¿Ah sí?, pues te recuerdo que lo primero que harás al llegar a casa es hacerle la comida a la tía con la que vives, piénsalo. -

-Argh, pero, perfectamente puede... o sea... no tiene que... Rainbow no... tu madre. –

Dije y me crucé de brazos poniéndome a mirar hacia un lado**. – ¡Como toques la puta radio, te mato! –** Exclamé al ver de reojo al Mazz inclinado intentando encender dicho aparato.

**-¡Está bien está bien! -**

Y luego de veinte minutos con la mente en blanco, llegamos a mi parada.

**-Bueno, ¿no hay nada que tengas que comprar cierto? –** Preguntó el friki.

**-Coño de la madre, las hojas. –** Dije recordando que se nos estaban acabando.

**-No jodas, bueno, yo te traigo algunas mañana. -**

**-No no no no, que así aumenta la deuda y me vas a tener trabajando hasta fin de año como gilipollas. -  
><strong>  
><strong>-Traanquilo que a las hojas invito yo, ¿cuántas necesitas? -<strong>

-Pues con un paquete de esos, yo y Dash nos apañamos. -

-No mames. -

-Si es que aún no aprende a hablar, entonces nos comunicamos con dibujitos y señas. -

-Vale vale, tú bájate y ve con ella, que seguro te está esperando. -

-Meh. –

Mascullé mientras salía del auto.

-**Y no te preocupes. Está en manos del tiempo, no las tuyas.** – Dicho esto el tío arrancó y se fue dejándome en medio de la acera de tierra.

**-Que no está en mis manos dice, el imbécil. De a bolas que si, y me encargaré de que no pase un coño. Principalmente porque no me sale de los huevos darle ese gusto. –** Gruñí y me fui a buscar una manera de subir a casa.

Llegué a la cima luego de pillar una subida relativamente fácil. Con algo de nervio y curiosidad, me asomé a la casa para ver si había un desastre natural provocado por la científica loca. Pero no había nada, todo estaba tranquilo y sereno, se notaba que la pegaso o no estaba en casa o estaba mirando tele, o dormida.

**-Al fin en casa. –** Suspiré relajado mientras caminaba hacia la puerta trasera. **– Sin broncas, sin problemas... solo felicidad y paz. -  
><strong>  
>Abrí la puerta y vi ahí la tele encendida. El canal era Discovery Kids, lo cual era raro hasta que me acerqué y noté que la pegaso no estaba en el sofá. Apagué la tele y fui a beber agua para después asomarme por la ventana de la habitación de la pegaso. Y fue cuando la pillé dormida con sus pezuñas abrazando la tortuguita que le había comprado días antes cuando intenté reconciliarme con ella; una escena más que enternecedora que me hizo querer llorar, pero no tenía ganas.<p>

No me había fijado si estaba o no en mi habitación el día anterior, por lo que no sé cuando se la llevó. El hecho que lo hiciera, a mi parecer no reflejaba mucho afecto hacía mí, sino que reflejaba lo mucho que extrañaba y quería a su adorada mascota.

**-Menos mal que se tardan en doblar el capítulo, porque si no la habrían hecho polvo a la pobrecita. – **Pensé en Dash mirando capítulo de cómo conoció y eligió a Tank para ser su mascota, de ahí a todo lo que habrán vivido, de seguro sería un capítulo para que me mandase a hacer puñetas y quedarse sola en la casa mirándolo mientras se pone sentimental.

Yo estaba ahí todo conmocionado y enternecido, hasta que la pegaso abrió la boca haciendo una mueca para roncar dándose la vuelta sin dejar de abrazar al peluche.

**-Si es que hasta dormida es una experta jodiendo los tiernos momentos.** – Me quejé luego de sacudir la cabeza y decidía entrar a la casa para hacerle algo de comer.

.

... Continuará.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el sistema solar...<p>

-¿Y nosotros qué? -

¡A tomar por saco ya, hombre!, que se ha terminado el capítulo. Voy con Dash que quiere discutir una cosa del guión. En el próximo capítulo.

-Mas te vale, ¡o cierto armadillo podría enojarse!

El armadillo no está leyendo, así que no mamen. Pero ya que estamos...

¡Trailerosaso!

Hola, soy gokú...

gokú, el prota soy yo ¡sácate!

Pe-perdon perdon, dame un autografo

Protagonista mis alas, la prota soy yo

Mira a la otra

¡Hola, soy Rainbow Dash!

¡Y yo Jéxust!

Y...

¡Ja!, se ha quedao sin palabras, si es que...

Cuando aprenda a hablar, te vas a cagar

Uy uy uy que miedo, la poeta acaba de rimar. No, rainbow, no, espera, que era broma, era broma, no ¡nooAaAAAAAAAAAAAh!

* * *

><p>PD: Me han rebotao de equestrianet xD, no hay pedos. Al menos lo intenté :P<p> 


	17. Capítulo 17: Tres Pruebas

*entra alzando las manos*, ¿hola?, me distraje y... y... pero pero obtuve una victoria científica en el civilization v y lancé cuatro bombas atómicas :D ... ... ... o.o, pos no hay nadie. Wiiiiiiiiiiiii; "¿sabes que si te tardas tanto en subir capis, la gente te deja de leer?", ahm... pues si, tienes razón u-u, pero yo... no he estado bien tos días, no me inspiraba con nada y escribía fatal, andaba medio trsite y asafsdfsdfdas, pero ahroa estoy remontando Dx, así que no mame, me tomé unas vacaciones, una baja por depresión (?).

En fin, del capi puedo decir que no es la gran cosa (segun lo veo yo, he estado un mes y medio con el y ya perdí la noción de lo bueno y lo malo xD), pero ahí está; avanzamos un poquito en lo que es el pocisionado para desbloquear los tan deseados skips time; (ya saben, un skip time acelera poquito las cosas *cof*cof*elespañoldedash*cof*cof*); me gustaría escribir más rápido para no tener que hacer estas cosas, pero escribo lento que le vamos a hacer (en abril se cumplen dos años de fic, o sea, no mame). Ahora lo que serán los siguientes capítulos son la fase final del establecido de los bichos en la casa. Y no sé exactamente porque digo esto xD, pero en fin, pues nada, que el capítulo es normalito, no tanto como el anterior, pero si lo es. Estoy decidiendome que ocurrirá en el siguiente, de cualqueir forma intentaré avanzar la historia en la medida de lo posible. Porque si sigo así esto no se acaba nunca jamás.

Y ya, os dejo con el capítulo porque no sé que más decir, espero que os guste y si no, diganme que fregados pasó DX, y si os gusta también. Ah por cierto, intenté cambiar la fuente de la letra de los pensamientos como me sugirieron pero al parecer fanfiction no lo permite, por lo que lo maximo que puedo hacer para que no haya efecto visual feo, es ponerla cursiva como llevo haciendo desde tiempos inmemorables .-.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Entré a la casa.

**-¿Y ahora qué le voy a cocinar a esta...? –** Me pregunté pensando en que ya se nos habían acabado las papas**. – Coño, los panqueques, a los ponis les gustan ¿o no?, a mí me suena que les gustan, en todo caso, soy fan de ella... y ni siquiera sé que comida le gusta; he fracasado como seguidor. Bueno, y ella ha fracasado como ídolo, así que estamos a mano. ¿Cómo así?, coño, ha venido, me ha sacado de mi casa, me ha puesto de esclavo, y me a hecho mierda física y mentalmente, ¿eso es lo que hace un ídolo?, bueno eso es relativo, igual que todo, pero no mame, pero en sí, a mí se me ha caído un mito. Ahora prefiero a Flutter. Pero creo que si se lo digo podría enfadarse; ¿Quién, Flutter?, no, la bicho, porque... bueno también podría bajarle la moral, y no sé yo si... aunque a ella no le interesa si soy su fan o no, ¿o si?, en cualquier caso sigo siendo su fan, aunque, ya..., fan viene de admiración, ¿Qué coño admiro yo de ella ahora que vive conmigo y está tan hecha mierda como yo?, bueno, yo ahora, más, pero vamos, estamos en la mismas condiciones de vida, yo igual estoy un poco más cerca de la muerte, pero no mame; El caso es que, bueno, nunca me he parado a ver que admiro de ella para llamarme su fan, es decir, dentro de sus posibilidades todo lo que hace es... ¿normal?, no sé, yo admiro la serie por ser como es, pero a Rainbow como personaje..., veamos, a ver si puedo reconstruir ese aprecio que tenía yo hacia Dash antes de que llegara a fregarme la vida. –** Me decía a mí mismo mientras buscaba los huevos en los gabinetes, porque cómo Dash los había usado la vez anterior para hacerme su elíxir multifunción, pensé que quizás los había puesto allí.

No habíamos sacado nada de la bolsa de suministros además de las papas y la fruta y bueh, lo que he mencionado hasta ahora, a decir verdad, era mejor así porque al menos sabía dónde estaba todo. Luego de buscar y no encontrar los huevos, pillé la caja donde los habíamos traído, arrimada sobre el mesón hasta la pared. Los saqué, los puse en la superficie de cerámica del mesón asegurándome de que no se caerían y me fui a la bolsa de suministros a por la harina de trigo.

**-Bueno, como decía, pues... su personalidad, ¿no?, es lo que nos hace escoger a nuestra poni favorita, joder que gay me siento hablando de esta madre... y encima mirándome así, y además cocinando... joder mi moral..., en fin, pues eso, la personalidad, ¿que veo yo ahí?, pues que la tía es... ehmmm, si tengo que empezar a mentir, malo. Pero es que no tengo que mentir, sin embargo ya que la conozco, la Dash de la serie, claro, se parece, pero como esta es más vieja, tiene más pedos mentales y hay ciertas características que ya casi no puedo apreciar, principalmente porque siento que es una cabrona. Pero fuera de eso, sigue siendo fuerte, decidida y con una mentalidad de "yo sé lo que quiero y persistiré en eso hasta que lo tenga", vamos, su persistencia, que a veces se ve opacada por el sentimiento de solidaridad, que es cuando manda todo a la mierda si se trata de ayudar a alguien al quien ella aprecia. Es intrépida, valiente, alivianada y detrás de esa faceta de chica ruda se esconde una tía sensible y cariñosa que... está bien creo que esto último me lo estoy inventando, pero es que... ¡¿hay que aferrarse la esperanza o no?! En todo caso, ella es dulce y linda cuando quiere, si es que el encanto de toda ella, ahora que es real o la conozco, es que hay que escarbar en su corazón para ver si es cierto que ahí abajo hay tiernosidad, o lava, que ya ves tú el problema que trae la lava cuando uno está cavando un hoyo, pues en minecraft, es fatal, si no reaccionas rápido y tapas el puto agujero, cagaste. O si picas el suelo bajo tus pies, y caes en una piscina de lava, joder, que mal lo he pasado jugando a esa madre. En fin, que me voy por las ramas, pues eso, y aquel no sé qué que me hizo escogerla por encima de las demás, que bueno, ahora que la sufro, sus defectos me aplastan y espantan, pero dicen que uno nunca sabe cuando es feliz realmente, quizás ahora lo sea, así como cuando uno no sabe que está haciendo el ¡idiota y no sabe ni como cojones se hace la masa de mierda esta que qué mal está quedando! –** Exclamé al darme cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo hacer la masa para los panqueques**. - ¡Mierda!, la leche. – **Dije recordando que faltó hacer la leche para ponerla en la cosa-mezcla-masa-esa**. – Creo que si traje, ¿o no? –** Me preguntaba mientras corría de vuelta a hurgar en la bolsa de suministros para buscar alguna lata de leche. **– Joder, esto me recuerda al cereal. Lo extraño tanto, pero estoy ahora como para malgastar dinero en algo que Dash se tragará en dos segundos. –** Me dije y luego recordé que estaba hablando de Rainbow Dash**. – Pues no sé que más decir de ella, igual sé que la está pasando mal, esta es una situación que ella no controla y no sabe controlar, intenta hacerse la fuerte, pero sabe que por dentro está triste, pareciera que ella es de esas personas a las que la tristeza interna les provoca rabia, que no le gusta sentirse débil; pero lo que no sabe es que depende de quién sea, es decir, para que Dashie admita para sí misma su tristeza, tiene que echarle huevos, ella es su mejor amiga, pero a la vez su peor enemiga. Entonces se esfuerza para no hacerla de Fluttershy, y quizás por ello siempre está armándola de pedo; no se soporta a sí misma, a su depresión, a sus sentimientos por la situación que vive, por Soarin, y claro, mis gilipolleses son una razón válida para dejar salir su ira acumulada y echármela encima. Ahora lo que yo no sé es donde cojones echar esto... –** Dije dándome cuenta de que no puse ni el puto sartén a calentarse. – Si es que no estoy a lo que estoy, o hablo de Rainbow, o cocino. –

Y me decidí por callarme la jeta y hacer los panqueques. Os adelantaré un poco para pasar de escucharme inventar cosas sobre una Rainbow Dash que... seamos sinceros, no sabemos si exista o de plano no existe.

Mas lueguito, mientras yo cocinaba panqueques con la parrilla frente a la casa con el solaso encima...

**-Look at mah horse, mah horse is amazing ~. –** Cantaba colocando los panqueques en un plato que sostenía con mi mano izquierda.

**-¿Jex? –** Dijo la pegaso detrás de mí haciendo que me callara la boca y sintiera la incomodidad en su forma más pura recorrerme por todo el cuerpo.

**-Aehjejeje, ho-hola, Dashie, Rainbow, ¿cómo andas?, digo, ¿qué pasa? –** Le pregunté nervioso mientras giraba para verla.

La pegaso bostezó y arrimó un poco su cabeza para ver lo que yo tenía en el plato. Ella estaba dentro de su habitación y me observaba por la ventana que había abierto rodándola hacia un lado.

Me di cuenta de su curiosidad y le ofrecí el panqueque que menos quemado me había quedado. Rainbow lo miró un poco dudosa y luego lo tomó con su boca para rápidamente sostenerlo con sus pezuñas al mismo tiempo que la veía caer sentada; luego la pegaso hizo muecas raras con la boca para después intentar matarme con su mirada.

**-Cuidado, está caliente... – **Le dije mientras sonreía burlonamente y me iba para dentro de la casa a dejar el plato en el mesón junto a otro plato que también tenía panqueques; no, no eran muchos, como si me fuese a gastar toda la leche y los huevos en una cosa que no sabía cocinar**. – Bueno, si no le gusta, mas para mí, aunque, esto sin queso o algún acompañante decente... es como la mitad del chiste**. – Dije mientras dejaba el plato en el mesón y me iba a apagar la parrilla.

Cuando terminé de guardar dicho trasto a un lado de la casa, entré y vi a la pegaso cortando una manzana con un cuchillo en el mesón a un lado de los platos con los panqueques.

Y cuando pensé que no se los iba a comer, puso los trozos de manzana en el panqueque y lo enrolló para comérselo.

_**-"¿Pe-pero habrá algo a lo que no le agregue una puta manzana para comérselo?"... –**_ Pensé.

La pegaso me miró de reojo y siguió comiendo. Me acerqué y tomé mis quemados panqueques. Lo curioso es que cuando miré los de ella así en plan disimulado, noté que tenía todos los panqueques buenos en su plato, la hija de puta me los había cambiado dejándome con los puros malos.

_**-"Que cabrona..."– **_Pensé agraciado y ultrajado mientras le echaba mantequilla a mis panqueques en lugar de empezar alguna discusión. ¿Para qué armo la guerra si sé que voy a perder?, ni que fuera Corea del norte...

Luego de comer, la pegaso se echó en el sofá y se puso a ver tele. Aunque reconciliados, ella aun creía que era la reina de la casa. ¿Y lo era?, no sé, pero dada la hora, no me importó sentarme en el suelo a ver lo que ella viera.

_**-"¿No te parece que estamos siendo muy serviciales?, es decir, casi nos mata y aquí estamos haciendo lo que ella quiere y tratándola de cuidado otra vez"... –**_ Me cuestioné en mi cabeza estando sentado a un lado del sofá_. __**- "No la trato con cuidado, la trato con respeto, y si no hay razón para pelear, pues... pues eso, no hay razón para pelear; Hasta ahora solo he estado de acuerdo"... "Mandilón de mierda..."... "A ver si entiendo. Quieres que la arme de pedo por cualquier mamada, ¿en lugar de mantenerla feliz?"... "No, yo quiero que sea feliz, conservando nosotros nuestra dignidad de persona humana"... "¿Sabes que eso con una tía es imposible, no?"... "A ver tío, si algo entiendo de lo que me explicó el Cabex, es que la pinshi Eva cogió la manzana del árbol, el Adán no hizo ni una weá, es mas el Dios lo vio que estaba solo, le puso una tía, y está fue y le armó el pedo al pobre cabrón, eso me ha pasao a mí con esta, y le ha pasao a todos con cualquier weona, ¿Por qué tenemos que ser nosotros los jodidos que se tienen que arrastrar pidiendo perdón si ellas tienen la culpa de todo?"... "No hables de religión que nosotros no tenemos ni idea, y creo que lo que nos enseñó el Cabex no es muy respetuoso que digamos..."... "Vale, pero a lo que voy es que, no sé, ¿no podemos hacer algo en lo que ella deba obedecernos?"... "Tío, la trajimos aquí, la obligamos a arrastrar un carrito con un sofá, la vendamos innecesariamente, la obligamos a aprender nuestro idioma, vamos que, la pusimos a estudiar, ¿cuántos a lo largo de su vida habrán logrado hacer eso?, y por si fuera poco, tú sabes tan bien como yo, principalmente porque eres yo, que ella lo está pasando fatal, aunque no lo parezca, está mal, y lo último que quiere, es que yo la moleste, o al menos por razones que no valen la pena. Ya cuando esté estable, podremos hacer algo al respecto, pero mientras tanto, nope."... "¿No se te ocurre con que joderla, cierto?"... "Pues no, pero... cago en todo soy su esclavo de nuevo"... "Claro, si te lo he dicho, pero no me escuchas"... "De todas formas lo que te he dicho antes es cierto"... "¿Lo de que no sabes cómo joderla?"... "No, lo de que estamos bien con Rainbow y no quisiera arruinarlo con una peleílla tonta"... "Yo tampoco quiero arruinarlo, pero quisiera que nos tratara como persona, no como trasto"... "Eso hay que ganárselo a pulso, no con peleas y discusiones que pongan en riesgo la tranquilidad que tanto tiempo y esfuerzo nos ha costado conseguir"... "y pulso quiere decir..."... "Que hay que averiguar cómo hacer que Dash nos tome enserio, y para eso hay que descubrir la clave, el código secreto, el botón rojo, el talón de Aquiles, la kriptonita, el kairoseki, el imagine breaker, la polimorfia, la pelota del sonmifero, lo que sea que pueda desarmarla y que nos permita tomar el control de la situación para mostrarle así lo que valemos, que valemos un montón pero ella no lo sabe, nos subestima, y lo que es peor, nos subestimamos nosotros mismos"... "Tienes razón..."... "Pues claro que tengo razón, coño, guerras internas las justas"... "Vale, dejaré de fregar. Si lo merecemos, Dash llegará a querernos;"... "Ahí ahí, con rima y todo" –**_ Pensaba mientras mi vista se perdía y no prestaba atención acerca de lo que veía la pegaso en la tele.

Entonces me levanté porque sentí un subidón de energía que me pedía que fuese a caminar.

_**-"Pero en algo hay que estar de acuerdo"... "¿En qué?"... "En que esta no es la Dashie que yo quería... "Hombre, ni yo tampoco"... "Que hija de puta"... –**_ Pensé al ver a la pegaso dormida con el remoto control entre sus patas traseras.

Claro, lo iba a agarrar su puta madre. Encima cuando le vi y puse cara de pwned, la trola va y se ríe en silencio. ¡Me estaba espiando!, como intentara tomar el control, me iba a meter tal hostia que me iba a dejar clavado en el techo, como avestruz pero para arriba. Así que le hice una seña muy amistosa con mi dedo y me fui de la casa a estirarme un poco, liberar algo de tensión, ¿y por qué no? Cantar poquito mientras caminaba por los alrededores de la casa sin meterme al bosque.

_**-Cada blanco de mi mente, se vuelve obscuro al verte, y el deseo de ver tele, se resiente, se resiente. Solo quiero que me dejes, y te vayas a la verga, que te pierdas en el bosque, que ha unido nuestras vidas; Haaaaay, tantas cosas que me cagan hoy de tiiii... me la sopla, que me insultes en tu idioma me la sopla, que te comas mi comida me la sopla, que me rompas la puta computadora ~**_ -

Rodeé la pila de chatarra de la pegaso y se veía un poco más pequeña, no sabía exactamente que faltaba, pero faltaban cosas, eso era un hecho.

**-Al menos se está deshaciendo de algunas, eso significa que ya está mejorando mentalmente ¿no? –** Me pregunté haciendo de cuenta de que Rainbow Dash acumulaba cosas porque estaba "pa'allá".

En eso recordé que debía preguntarle porque había traído dichos objetos, si es que había una razón. Sin embargo, cuando entre a la casa la encontré totalmente dormida; ya no tenía el control remoto entre sus "piernas", que ahora que lo pienso, es el equivalente a que una tía se ponga un objeto entre las bubis. Sacudí la cabeza y no té que el control remoto ahora se ubicaba entre su cuerpo y el espaldar del sofá. Y además la tele estaba apagada, o sea que vamos, no quería ver tele, solo quería echarse una siesta en el sofá luego de almorzar. Aunque legalmente eso que hice no fue un almuerzo. De cualquier forma mi pregunta tendría que esperar.

**-Uno pensaría que es tonta, pero... pero tiene un putal de estrategias para salirse con la suya, vamos, me ha quitado la tele y el sofá para que yo me aburriera, me fuera, y la dejara sola para poder dormir tranquila. En todo caso siempre se duerme a esta hora, luego de almorzar. Ha de ser su hora de la siesta. –** Dije en voz baja mientras la veía dormir.

**-Humm. –** Gimió la pegaso al mismo tiempo que daba la vuelta.

Me asusté poquito no sé porque, ya que no estaba cerca de ella ni tampoco hacía nada sospechoso que la pudiese llevar a pensar mal, pero al ver que solo se acomodaba para seguir durmiendo, me alivié y decidí ir a la cocina a beber agua y llenar lo que hubiese vaciado Dash.

Pero en cuanto me puse a caminar hacia la cocina, la pegaso se puso a hacer ruidos haciendo que me detuviera en seco a escucharlos para saber si era lo que yo pensaba. A los pocos segundos supe que si, que estaba hablando dormida como la otra vez; entonces fue cuando la maruja que llevo dentro me impulsó a escuchar y tratar de entender lo que decía. Así que disimuladamente y con cierto brillo en el ojo, me puse a espiar a Rainbow Dash asomando mi cabeza por encima del espaldar del sofá.

_**-"Antes deberíamos asegurarnos de que no es una trampa malévola de pegaso mala". **_– Pensé al recordar lo retorcida que puede ser la Dashie.**–**** Amm, oye, ¡Rainbow! –** Le susurré mientras agitaba mi mano sobre su rostro.

**-Jex **_***equestriano* -**_ Balbucea, la pegaso.

_**-"Vale, ¿eso ha sido un insulto?". –**_ Pensé. _**– Pues tú lo eres... y más veces. –**_ Le contesté en tono de susurro. _**– Y y y medio mundo cree que eres lesbiana, y te quieren llevar a la cama; ¡bollera, camionera, loca, molestosa, fastidiosa, i-odiosa, y otras diosas!, pero no diosa, eso sería algo bueno, o malo, no sé, pero llamarte diosa da mal rollo, así que no. –**_ Le exclamé susurrante a la pegaso sacudiendo mi mano sobre su rostro como si la arañase.

Aparté mi mano y me quedé mirándola asomado por encima del espaldar del sofá. La pegaso no hizo más ruidos, se quedó con la boca a medio cerrar y su expresión relajada de dormida inofensiva. Sin embargo, segundos después se movió haciendo que me oculte detrás del sofá por los nervios, y en cuanto me vuelvo a asomar, su rostro estaba sonrojado, ¿por qué? No sé. Pero intuí algo sin querer.

_**-"Me-me ha nombrado porque me ha escuchado, subconsciente mente me ha escuchado y en acto reflejo me ha insultado"... "Oe tampoco estamos seguros qué haya sido un insulto, en todo caso igual y estamos en el sueño"... "Oye a mi no me jodas, mira su cara"... "Chale, pues es extraño"... "Hombre, dependiendo de lo que esté soñando, no será tan extraño"... "No, si lo digo porque tiene pelo, ¿cómo puede notarse su rubor si su rostro está cubierta por él?"... "Muy buena observación"... "Pues si..."... "..."... "..."... "Ay carajo, ¡¿que estará soñando?!"... "¿Y me lo vas a preguntar a mí?"... "En todo caso, ¿en qué estoy pensando?, igual Dashie está vieja, y lleva aquí una semana, sola, y si ahora está así, no quiero imaginarme como estará en un año, o sea, un año sin... tú sabes, para una tía de veinte, que... no está acostumbrada, porque asumimos que no lo está, pues... tendría que ser malo ¿no?, es decir yo he visto la tele, y lo pasan fatal; y si ella lo pasa fatal, imagínate yo, ella se va a estresar, yo me voy a estresar... jodeeer"... "Wey, no mames, es decir, la tele miente"... "Más le vale, aunque, carajo, el internet acierta varias veces, fíjate, tenía razón en lo de la pasta dental"... "Pero eso es un caso distinto, Dash es una yegua, a ellas no les da la regla, no que yo sepa"... "Como si supiéramos mucho de caballos, en todo caso, que Dashie sea una yegua no la hace dejar de ser una tía, por ende, le afectará de todas formas, estoy seguro de haberlo leído en alguna parte, ¿o ese fue mazo?"... "No sé, no me acuerdo; en cualquier caso, la Rainbow de "My Little Dashie" sobrevivió un putal de años sin... vamos, que no le dio problemas al tío"... "No mames cabrón, a estas alturas de la vida, ¿todavía crees que podemos usar ese fic como referencia?, si se fue por la borda con el cabezazo"... "Pero es que el tío la crió de bebé, claramente jugó con ventaja"... "Pues eso, esta viene armada, con el Windows y el antivirus instalado"... "Más bien nos viene de segunda mano"... "En todo caso"... "Pero sigo creyendo que..." –**_ Pensaba apoyando las manos sobre el espaldar del sofá dejándole de prestar atención a Dash, hasta que esta repentinamente empezó a respirar acelerada captando de nuevo mi atención. –_**"Joeh, ¿ahora qué le pasa?" -**_

La pegaso se calmó a los pocos segundos.

_**-*Equestriano* -**_ Balbucea en tono un poco incómodo**. -Jex... –** Susurró la pegaso al mismo tiempo que se ponía mas roja.

**-¡Hostiaaaaaas ¿qué hago yo ahí?! ¡Loca, sácame!-**  
><strong><br>-¡JEX! –** Gritó ahora sentándose en el sofá.

**-¡Ah no!, ¡Que está despierta! ¡Que me ha visto! ¡Hostias! -** Exclamé acojonado mientras ella me miraba con sus ojos de asesina.

Me di cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de ella así que aparté mis manos del sofá y luego me alejé mientras le sonreía y reía nervioso.

Moraleja: A Dashie no le gusta que la espíen mientras duerme.

Minutos después...

**-Mala, que eres mala... –** Le dije en voz baja sentado frente a la pegaso en la sala de la casa con un chichón en mi cabeza.

**-Hum.** – Murmulló enfadada y luego me acercó un papel.

Rainbow me había preguntado, luego de perseguirme por toda la casa para golpearme, que cuando iba a trabajar y cuando no lo hacía. Básicamente tenía que hacerle un calendario. Y eso hice, le coloqué los siete cuadritos, representando los siete días de la semana y le señalé en cuales trabajaba y en cuales no; también le enseñé en cual estábamos y que cada vez que llegábamos al último, volvía a empezar a contar desde el primero (aunque esto ella ya lo habría de saber, digo, en Equestria también habrá semanas, o algo parecido). Los nombres no se los quiso aprender, pero daba igual, eventualmente lo haría de todas formas.

Al terminar de arreglar sus papeles en plan señorita importante, se estiró, se relajó, y luego me dedicó una mirada haciendo un ademán con su cabeza que decía: "vamos a fuera". Tomó sus papeles, los puso a un lado de la tele, vio mi reloj despertador que por alguna razón estaba también a un lado de la tele, y cogió un montón más pequeño de papeles que estaba junto al último y salió de casa por la puerta delantera.

Salí tras de ella y al poco rato, obviamente, nos encontramos frente a la casa. Luego de echar la siesta (aunque no duró mucho), Dash estaba preparada para dar inicio a una nueva rutina de entrenamiento. El problema es que yo no tuve ni siesta ni leches, y se suponía que el que debía estar descansado era yo, pero claro, quien me mandaría a dar vueltas por ahí en lugar de descansar. Aunque tampoco esperaba yo que me pusiese a hacer ejercicio ese mismo día. Con eso de plantear cuando yo no trabajaba, pues pensé que iba a ponerme a hacer ejercicio los fines de semana nomás.

**-Joeh rainboow... –** Me quejé en voz baja queriendo regresar dentro de casa.

**-¿Eh? –** Gruñó ella volteando a verme con esos ojos, esos ojos que atraviesan los tuyos conectándose con tu cerebro para transmitirte una amenaza de muerte directa junto con la pregunta burlona de: "¿Te vas a acobardar ahora? ¿Eh cabrón?".

Rainbow entrecerró los ojos y me miró fijamente esperando mi respuesta. Ella sabía lo que había escuchado y en qué tono. Pero quería que se lo dijera. Porque a ella, a ella de frente.

**-Pues** **eh, nada, ¿qué?, sigamos con el entrenamiento que... que... pues no sé, ¿qué? –** Le pregunté a la pegaso pasando de rajarme y quedar mal, por más puntos de vitalidad que esto hubiese salvado.

Si es que cambié salud por dignidad, ¿qué clase de persona soy?, "pues un enamorado", ¡tú al rincón castigado!

Rainbow Dash rió pedantemente y continuó caminando, dirigiéndome esta vez colina abajo, por la parte trasera de la casa, en dirección a la carretera. Y mientras caminábamos, me vi a mi mismo siguiéndola por el bosque y...

-_**Hakunamatata, es como hay que viviiiir ~ -**_ Me puse a cantar recordando el montaje del Rey León.

**-¡Jex!** -

**-Vale me callo soy imbécil... –** susurré en voz baja con tono de regañado.

**-Vamos no me jodas... – **Dije en medio de la carretera donde Rainbow Dash me había llevado.

**-¡Correr! –** Exclamó señalando hacia el infinito y más allá.

**-¿Pe-pe-pero hasta donde? –** Le pregunté queriendo esperar una respuesta razonable y no: "vamos a correr ocho kilómetros, que es muy bueno para la circulación".

La pegaso torció el cuello sin saber lo que le había preguntado. Me lié intentando aclararle mi duda, por lo que se aburrió de esperarme y empezó a empujarme para que corriera.

**-¡Oye oye espérate!, ¡que te esperes! ¡asdasdasdasdasd¡ - **Chillaba a lo wey mientras intentaba frenar el empuje de la pegaso.

La pegaso resopló y se sentó frente a mí a la par que hacía un gesto molesto de "¿ahora qué te pasa?".

**-Pri-primero hay que... ha y que estirarse, si, claro, si, estirarse, si. – **Le dije mientras empezaba a hacer estiramientos.

Rainbow Dash me miró extraña y de repente me dio la razón con una expresión de sorpresa y asintiendo con aire de orgullo. No claro, estaba tan apresurada por la acción que se olvidó de los preliminares. "Eso suena muy porno", tú siempre pensando en lo mismo.

La pegaso empezó a estirarse junto a mí para... ¿integrarse?, no sé, pero me animaba un poco el hecho de que me entrenara al mismo tiempo que hacía ejercicio conmigo. No era como el típico entrenador que te ponía a sudar como marrano mientras se leía una revista y comía una hamburguesa doble. Aunque, quizás solo lo hacía para presumir y dejarme en vergüenza cuando ella pudiese más que yo; pero da igual, yo me sentía bien, esas cosas se llevan mejor acompañado de alguien.

Hice cuantos ejercicios de estiramiento pude para retrasar el momento "correr". Incluso me inventé algunos aprovechando que Dash no sabía nada de anatomía ni de ejercicios humanos. Hasta que me quedé sin ideas, y tuve que ponerme en posición para empezar a correr hasta vomitar hasta los talones.

**-¿Bien? –** Preguntó la pegaso con ese acento equestriano que aún no sabía con qué país compararlo.

Y yo, mirando hacia el lejano pero que muy lejano y asfaltadamente desgastado horizonte rodeado de montañas y árboles siendo iluminados por el puñetero sol de las dos de la tarde en un cielo semidespejado sobre el kilometro siete de la calle No me jodas, le dije...

**-Pues vamos al lío. -**

-¿Qué? –

Preguntó la pegaso sin cachar que weá le había dicho.

**-Que sí, que vamos, que corremos. –** Repliqué al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo dejándola atrás.

La oí reír y enseguida ya la tenía junto a mí volando.

**-Esperar. –** Dijo la pegaso mientras me detenía con sus pezuñas.

**-¿Y ahora... qué pasa? –** Pregunté jadeando un poquito, lo cual le causé risa a la pegaso.

Descendió y luego se puso a caminar invitándome a seguirla.

**-¿Eh? –** Mascullé recuperando el aliento.

**-Correr, después. –** Dijo calmada y luego continuó hablando en equestriano.

**-Oh... Bueno... –** Acepté su oferta y empecé a caminar a un lado de ella.

**-¡Rápido!** –Exclamó al mismo tiempo que se ponía a caminar deprisa viéndose bastante rara pero bueh, ella era la maestra; así que me puse a caminar rápido.

Claro, pasados algunos segundos llegó el momento en que mis pantorrillas empezaron a hacerse mierda.

**-¡Correr! –** Exclamó al mismo tiempo que aumentó la velocidad y se puso a galopar.

La seguí y me pasó algo muy raro. La rebasé. Pero entonces ella enseguida me volvió alcanzar.

**-No rápido. –** Me dijo.

**-¿Qué? -**

-Correr. No. Rápido. -

-Ah, vale, trotar. –

Razoné y reduje la velocidad para ponerme a trotar.

Y trotar... y trotar... y trotar, y seguir trotando. No hace falta decir que mientras yo sufría el desgaste físico de mi vida, Dash se ocupaba de desgastarme emocionalmente. Bostezando y subestimando el esfuerzo físico que hacía, manteniéndose fresca y reluciente mientras que yo todo sudado y hecho mierda intentaba seguirle el ritmo para conservar esa pisca de orgullo que aún me quedaba, intentando hacerle sentir orgullo de mí por haberle acabado el recorrido.

Pero ¡hola!, soy yo, tu conciencia y te voy a molestar: _"¿Qué tal si la weona no tiene un recorrido? ¿Qué tal si solo nos hace correr hasta que no seamos ni lo que fuimos antes? polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás, oye, ¡oye wey! ¡Párate! Que estás haciendo el imbécil. Puta oh estoy cansado. Mírala, mírala como con que gracia corre la hija puta, esto parece comercial de bebida deportiva, y ella, ella es la tía buena que al final se da una ducha en frente de la cámara, pero oye, mínimo la tía del comercial suda, esta weona si es que ni se le humedece el pelaje, puto sol, como lo odio, miralé ahí tan amarillo y redondo, ¿Quién se ha creído? ¿Homero Simpson?, su puta madre, y esta otra, si es que estoy cansado, me muero yo... joder que me mareo, joder que..."  
><em>  
>Y me empecé a detener poco a poco hasta quedar apoyando mis manos en mis rodillas intentando no escupir uno de mis pulmones. Dash por su parte suspiró relajada y se fue hacia un extremo de la carretera.<p>

Mientras veía el suelo, este empezó a hablarme, me pedía que me acostara en el, y mis piernas me decían que no mame que lo haga. Así que como un gilipollas, lo hice.

**-¡ME CAGO EN DIEZ PUTO ALFALTO CULIAO CALIENTE CARAJO! –** Grité poniéndome de pié rápidamente al sentir como el asfalto quemaba nuevamente mi piel ya de por si quemada. Que por cierto, aún me ardían las quemaduras del rayo, pero me aguantaba. – Joder con el suelo. – Me quejaba cuando volteé en busca de Rainbow Dash, quien se encontraba apilando algunas rocas a un lado de la carretera. _**– "¿Pero qué hace?" –**_ Me pregunté agraciado. _**– "Déjala, que se ve muy tierna moviendo rocas, en tanto no sea parar atacarnos..." – **_Pensé, porque no podía decirlo, tenía un mareo del carajo.

Quería moverme pero sentía que si lo hacía me iba en vómito. Por lo que me quedé un rato parado respirando profundo e intentando no caerme hasta que por fin pude ir hasta donde estaba Rainbow Dash esperándome con una sonrisa sádica. Lo estaba disfrutando, la cabrona, y eso que apenas estábamos comenzando.

Luego de llegar hasta ella, me tiré en la tierra y descansé un rato aprovechando que Dash se había ido volando hacia algún sitio.

Al rato, luego de que yo me sentara y recordara a la madre de Rainbow Dash una que otra vez, esta llegó al sitio con una botella de agua, la cual me arrojó a la cabeza. La miré gruñéndole y ella como siempre de infantil, sacándome la lengua, se sentó a esperar que me recuperara. No era que le importase, si no que vamos, si me vomitaba en mitad de la caminata, todo se iba a retrasar más que si se parase un rato a esperar que yo recargara energías.

Una vez recargado, Rainbow Dash me tomó con sus patas por debajo de los brazos y me llevó, volando no muy lejos del suelo para que yo no la molestase al acojonarme por el vértigo, hasta donde suponía, yo tenía que llevar trotando.

**-Rainbow no me jodas, que esto es como diez veces lo que recorrí antes, encima, no estoy seguro, pero varias curvas más y ya estamos en la parada de autobuses donde me robaron. –** Le reclamé la exageración en voz baja para que no me oyera.

A un lado de la carretera había una pila de rocas igual a la que hizo a un lado del tramo donde yo llegué a mi límite trotando. Vamos que esto iba a ser esfuerzo y superación, hasta que yo no llegara corriendo hasta las rocas, ella no se quedaría tranquila.

**-Joder, por lo menos tendrá medido cuando Mazz entra y sale de la mansión con el auto, aunque ya le conoce, así que quizás esté confiada.** –Me dije a mi mismo pensando en que nos podían pillar mientras corríamos por la carretera.

Luego Rainbow me llevó hacia donde estábamos antes; y me hizo subir la montaña para volverla a bajar, esta vez por el risco que estaba frente a nuestra casa.

**-Bueno, ¿ahora qué? – **Le pregunté con algo de miedo, si con la primera prueba exageró, no quería imaginarme las otras, que tampoco sabía cuántas eran.

Rainbow se movió un poco hacia un lado y me mostró: Tres bloques de cemento, un neumático entero (vamos, con la cosa de metal que no sé cómo se llama porque no sé de autos), un aire acondi-UN aire acondicionado, tío, aunque estaba claramente estropeado, sabrá Celestia de donde cojones o cómo había traído, y como vergas planeaba que yo lo usara.

**-"Está se ha metido en un basurero, fijo, o en una construcción o en algo"... "Espera, está empleando la chatarra como parte del entrenamiento"... "¿Que quieres decir?"... "Que igual ya lo había asumido, desde que empezó a pillar chatarra de este tipo la esperaba usar con nosotros"... "Ya, y que se supone que..." -  
><strong>  
>En ese momento Dash colocó un bloque de cemento frente a mí.<p>

**-¿Qué? -  
><strong>  
>-<strong>Tú... –<strong> Dijo y luego alzó las patas en el aire como si no le importara.

**-Oh vamos, que lo levante, pues nada... si es un bloque... no pesa nada. Y eso es algo que no puedo decir de otras cosas... –** Dije mirándola mientras cargaba el bloque en mis brazos.  
><strong><br>-Hmmm. –** Murmulló la pegaso ignorando mi comentario y luego me pidió que bajara el bloque y lo pusiera en el suelo, lo cual hice un poco confundido porque aún no entendía que cojones quería hacer Rainbow Dash con todos esos objetos.

Luego de que yo pusiera el bloque en el suelo, la pegaso se fue a por los otros dos y los puso sobre el primero en posición horizontal. Acto seguido alzó otra vez las pezuñas en el aire como si no le importara.

**-Okey, tres... tres son un chingo, eso, eso me suena a refrán... pero bueno. –** Dije antes de intentar levantar los bloques sin lastimarme mucho los dedos y los antebrazos con el jodido cemento.

En cuanto Dash me vio sufriendo para levantar los bloques hasta arriba, se sentó y puso cara de alegría. La cual mantuvo aún cuando yo logré erguirme con todo y bloques en los brazos.

**– Ve... ¿ves como si puedo?... pinshi... ayayayay maldito bloque de mierda... –** Chillé poquito con el bloque inferior lastimándome los antebrazos.

La pegaso aplaudió sarcástica y luego señaló con su pata hacia la cima de la montaña.

**-¿Eh? –** Gruñí y giré mi cabeza hacia atrás sin entender nada. - ¿Ya terminamos? Pos vale, vamos arriba. – Dije mientras me disponía a bajar los bloques con cuidado.

**-No. –** Dijo ella deteniéndome en seco.

**-Pero... -**

-Tú, esto. –

Dijo y luego señaló la cima.

-**Ahhh, que... oh... si... ya. ¡¿Pe-pe-pero tú estás loca?! ¿Qué pasa si me caigo y me rompo el encefalograma o que se yo?, a ver ¿quién te va a cuidar? **–Le reclamé a la pegaso el querer hacerme cargar tres bloques de cemento cuesta arriba.

La pegaso giró un poco su cabeza acercando su oreja hacia mí y colocando uno de sus cascos sobre ella; luego volvió a su posición normal y se encogió de hombros a la vez que ponía una sonrisa que con solo verla sabía que me estaba diciendo :"¡No hay huevos!".

**-¿Ah sí?, ¡a que los subo!, hombre que si los subo, pero ahora mismo. –** Dije con una determinación que no tenía, poniéndome a caminar hacia el inicio de la subida en zigzag que había en el risco.

Con la respiración agitada y los brazos ya cansados por haber perdido el tiempo hablando con Rainbow, empecé a subir con sumo cuidado para no caerme de espaldas; aunque yo ya sabía que no llegaría a la cima, al menos no quería darle la satisfacción a Rainbow de quedar como un completo debilucho, que lo era, pero también era muy cabezota y tenía mi dignidad.

El primer intento, fue un fail, me vine hacia atrás pero logré sostenerme para no caerme con todo y bloques encima, que es por lo que cuestioné en primer lugar esa prueba de esfuerzo que por otro lado, no tenía mucho sentido. Dash al ver que casi me caía, no movió mucho su cuerpo que digamos, pero si noté de reojo que tuvo un pequeño espasmo.

Cambié de táctica y me puse de ladito, pero ya para cuando iba a empezar a subir, mis brazos suplicaron piedad, mis piernas tregua, y mi espalda prorroga, y como yo soy muy comprensivo, les complací. Bajé los bloques, cediéndole la victoria a la pegaso, quien muy contenta se acercó a mí para darme unas palmaditas en la espalda para cachondearse de mí.

Luego devolvió los bloques a su sitio junto a los demás objetos pesados, que ya me dirás tú como cojones es que la tía pensaba que yo llevaría, un aire acondicionado, cuesta arriba, hasta la cima de la montaña. Y el neumático, que tampoco lo veía yo muy práctico.

**-¿Bien? –** Me preguntó después de estar sentada por algunos segundos mientras yo me cuestionaba el porqué había hecho ese pacto con el demonio.

**-Si. –** Le respondí, creyendo que íbamos a ir a la siguiente prueba.

_**-*Equestriano*...**_** ¡DIEZ! –** Gritó señalando el suelo con su pezuña mientras estaba suspendida en el aire.

**-¡Rainbow no me jodas! -**

-¡Jex! -

-¡Pero si acabo de joderme los brazos cargando los putos bloques, tú es que no respetas nada! -

Resopló y acercó su rostro al mío para intentar acojonarme, pero yo me erguí abandonando mi postura de jorobado.

**-¿Qué pasa? –** Le pregunté con tono pedante a la equina que todas las anteriores ocasiones me había hecho polvo físicamente.

La pegaso me hizo una pregunta con tono retórico en su idioma y luego adoptó una pose de boxeadora en medio del aire agitando sus alas.

**-Venga ya Rainbow, no seas infantil. **– Le dije levantando la mano, que en cuanto lo hice la pegaso me la golpeó rápidamente con sus cascos. **– Ay, pinche, loca.** – Me quejé recogiendo mi mano para que no siguiera lastimándome.

Rainbow Dash siguió hablándome en equestriano, creo, intentando provocarme.

**-Rainbow. – **Le dije en tono serio acercándome a su rostro**. – No voy a pelear contigo así porque sí, va contra mis principios, de caballero, de brony y de persona humana que soy. -  
><strong>  
>Dash respondió diciéndome una palabra en equestriano para después sacarme un poquito la lengua.<p>

Levanté con ira mi dedo índice a la altura de mis ojos a modo de amenaza, luego lo bajé con fuerza y sin dejar de mirarla, di unos pasos hacia atrás y me tendí en el suelo a hacer flexiones.

**-Ahora estoy en desventaja... porque soy un flam... pero ya verás, ya verás cuando esté cuadrao... ¡te vas a cagar!... ¡a mí, retos los justos!... ¡me voy a cagar en todo lo cagable, será posible... la hija de puta... me hace cargar fucking bloques, y aún cuando estoy todo jodido... va y quiere que haga flexiones, o peleamos... si es que esto no es... esto no es una amistad, esto es un matrimonio... no, peor, porque encima... la cabrona va y tiene complejo de napoleón... que es bajita pero como toca los huevos, ¡coño!... y encima... ya no he contado una mierda... ¿Cuántas llevo?... –** Me pregunté encabronado y enseguida volteé a ver a Dash, quien estaba ahí mirándome mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja con una expresión digna de un jefe de la mafia. **- ¡¿Ahora qué?! ya, me he cansado, a tomar por culo, vamos a la otra mieeeerdaaaa, ¡Pero Rainbow tú estás mal! **– Le reclamé a la pegaso al caérseme un bloque de concreto de encima de la espalda**. – Cuando, cojones, me... vamos no me jodas. –** Dije un poco descolocado mirando el bloque**. – Yo... no, ¡claro!, ¡si es que me haces encabronar y eso...! ¡Mala, que estás mala! –** Exclamé al darme cuenta de el hecho de que Rainbow me hizo encabronar y por ello pude hacer unas cuantas flexiones con un bloque sobre mi espalda y encima creo fueron más de mi límite sin bloque.

La pegaso se acercó a mí, me dijo sonriente unas palabras en equestriano, me dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza con su pezuña y luego rió a la par que se iba hacia la cima de la montaña volando.

**-Y encima, se me ha olvidao... que estoy cansao. –** Añadí antes de irme a perseguir a Dash.

Llegué hasta arriba y Dash pasó volando soltando una botella de agua sobre mí y yéndose a por los papeles que había dejado abajo. Papeles que hasta ese momento no había utilizado conmigo.

Me senté y sintiese o no los brazos, abrí la botella de agua y me la bebí del tirón.

**-Ahhh, joder, no se a ella, pero yo esta rutina la veo un poco... ñeh. –** Dije pensando en que, a pesar de que ahora estaba más organizada, Rainbow Dash seguía improvisando.

O al menos así lo creía, porque vamos, no me sentía como quien hacía ejercicio, si no que, me sentía como un pinshi loco que hacía lo que una poni alada le decía. Estaba cansado, si, pero las expectativas me decían que Dash me pondría a hacer todo tipo de ejercicios y me exprimiría como esponja, que lo estaba haciendo, pero de una manera más lenta de lo que yo esperaba. Aunque claro, esto se debía a que yo apenas había hecho dos partes de su rutina, y que ambas dos estaban muy separadas la una de la otra. Por ello perdía el ritmo de ejercicio, y parecía que estuviese haciendo tonteras, como cuando se rompe la cadena del frío y los alimentos se van a la mierda. Aunque también era en parte porque Dash esperaba mi recuperación, que estaba bien, pero hasta cierto punto, me hacía más mal que bien.

Cuando Dash regresó, me acercó al frente de la casa, y literalmente, me puso a golpear la pared. Es decir, se sentó a un lado del muro, me señalo, y luego lo golpeó fuertemente con una coz que hizo al muro sonar bien sabroso a la par que las ventanas temblaron.

**-¡Os...tras! –** Exclamé con la boca abierta y fui a tocar el muro. - ¡Todavía está temblando fuerte no me jodas! – Volví a exclamar con un poco de miedo, para que nos vamos a engañar, la pegaso me había estado golpeando con sus patas delanteras, y debo agradecer que nunca estuvo tan encabronada como para meterme una coz que me mandara al otro mundo, o al menos no se le ocurrió.

**-Jex... –** Dijo la pegaso intentando apresurarme a que me despegara del muro gelatina y lo golpeara.

**-Okey, okey, ya... -**

Tragué saliva y acaricié el muro nuevamente para asegurarme de que fuese plano, y en realidad esa zona era un poco suave al tacto. Por lo que pensé "neh, seguro no me hago tanto daño"; volví a tragar saliva, conté hasta tres y me fui a hostias contra el muro de los cojones.

**-¡ME CAGO EN... AAAAAAAHHH! ¡¿Pero yo, pero yo para qué coño te hago caso si tú estás mal de aquí?! –** Le reclamé a la pegaso llevándome una un dedo a la cabeza y luego al abdomen mientras encorvándome de dolor**. – ¿Y esto para qué coño sirve?, si es que tampoco sé para qué lo he hecho... ayayayayay. Pero... joder, duele... duele sabroso no te creas. Cómo cuando te golpeas la mano con un juguete de esos de meter la chingadera esa de plástico en el palito, pues así, un dolor que... que duele pero... -**

**-Jex... jex... ¡jex! –** Gritó la pegaso para sacarme de mi transe desvariante.

La logré escuchar a lo lejos y me callé para prestarle atención. Entonces ella me volvió a señalar el muro con su cabeza.

-**Ahh no, yo no vuelvo a golpear ese muro en mi vida. Ni sé para que lo he hecho la primera vez... **-

La pegaso bufó al oír mi negativa y alzó la pezuña frente a mí en plan "brohoof".

**-¿Ahora?, bueno no le veo yo el sentido... pero-¡Ay me cago en todo lo cagable ¿serás desgraciada?! –** Chillé al ser golpeado por el casco de la pegaso justo en mi puño.

Ella me miró torciendo la cabeza y devolviéndola a su posición rápidamente con una expresión de: "¿lo ves?".

**-Vale. Vale. Ya veo lo que quieres. Pero esto es un sin sentido, me voy a destrozar las manos como Rocky golpeando carne. No, esto es peor, porque esto es un muro de concreto pero concreto del bueno. Que no se ha caído con la hostia mundialmente celestial que le has metido antes, y esa es la prueba de su calidad. -**

Rainbow Dash rugió al ver que me enrollaba de nuevo.

**-Está bien, está bien. Vale. Yo golpeo muros o lo que haga falta, pero como me rompa las manos, como me salga una hernia cargando tus putos bloques, como me dé una fatiga de las buenas corriendo por la puta carretera, o me dé un mal estomacal que me tengan que hacer una limpieza para sacar todo lo que le pones a tu jugo milagroso... pues no sé qué va a pasar la verdad. Como sea estoy jodido, y a ti te la suda que te diga esto. Y hablando de sudar, hostias, mi sudor podría estar electrificado, ¿o no?, eso lo tengo que mirar. Pero en fin, será tu culpa, y como me sirva, como de verdad toda esta madre me ponga en forma, yo... te daré... un regalo, no sé qué, pero ya lo iré pensando. Conforme sigamos en esto, ya veo yo como pagarte por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, o como vengarme, ya veremos. –** Le dije a la poni, quien se estaba echando una siesta sentada junto a mí. **- ¡Rainbow!** –Reclamé haciéndola sacudir su cabeza.

Ella me vio, arqueó una ceja, y yo en respuesta golpeé la pared de los cojones con mi mano izquierda. Joder que dolor. Y yo que había dicho que no le enseñaría garabatos a la pegaso.

Después de eso, nuestra heroína de pueblo hizo que nuestro héroe supremo del vasto universo, se colgara boca abajo de la rama de un árbol.

**-Rainbow esto no tiene sentido. –**

**-Mago decir a poni. –** Respondió ella en tono sarcástico queriendo decir: "le dijo el mago a la poni" para cachondearse de mí frase.

**-Pues tienes razón, oye, que has hecho tu primera broma en español, felicidades. –** Le dije mientras una cuerda me colgaba de cabeza sujetando mis pies de la rama del árbol en el que días atrás había sido colgado del a misma manera. **– ¿Y qué se supone que...?** – Le preguntaba a la pegaso, pero esta enseguida me mostró el dibujo de los ejercicios abdominales que había hecho el día anterior. **– Vamos, que quieres que haga abdominales, de cabeza, y así todo estirado ¿tú estás loca? -  
><strong>  
><strong>-¡Ya! –<strong> Exclamó sin remordimiento.

**-Ni siquiera sé para qué pregunto, si ya sé que estás loca.** – Dije y me puse a intentar hacer pinches abdominales de la forma más incómoda del mundo. Es decir, si me sostuviese al árbol flexionando mis piernas abrazando la rama, sería más normal y cómodo que colgado desde los pies.

Rainbow Dash por su parte se quedó a mirarme unos segundos mirando cómo me retorcía Intentando hallar la manera de hacer el ejercicio flexionando mis piernas. Al ver que apenas si logré contar uno y ya estaba jodido, se rió y se fue para dentro de la casa.

**-¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡Que... que tienes que desatarme! ¡¿O no?! –** Le grité jadeando un poco.

La pegaso volteó a verme, puso cara de cabrona y meneó la cabeza para después terminar de entrar a la casa.

**-¡Si es que es mala, pero mala... mala! Vamos, que esta llegaba un minuto antes al casting para Cruela de vil, y la fichaban seguro. –** Gruñí a la vez que me movía y balanceaba colgando del árbol en plan piñata.

Para colmo el nudo de la cuerda estaba bien hecho esta vez. O sea que, si o si iba a tener que esforzarme físicamente para desatarme. Intenté sujetarme a la rama con mis manos pero... el entrenamiento anterior me pasó factura; no podía. Mi brazo no respondía, si intentaba hacer fuerza, era como que no le llegaba suficiente corriente a mi brazo pues se desprendía de golpe.

**-Claro, por eso se ha ido sin importarle lo que sucediera conmigo, porque el simple hecho de liberarme, significa que cumplí con su ridícula prueba. Está bien pensado, pero no deja de ser una pendejada extrema. – **Me quejaba intentando llegar nuevamente a mis tobillos para desatar el nudo mientras flexionaba mis piernas y forzaba mis abdominales.

Estuve una hora... intentando desatar el facking nudo, y no porque estuviere extremadamente bien hecho, si no porque no lograba mantenerme en la posición que requería, joder, que luego de cuatro intentos me hacía mierda el abdomen y sentía que me lo desgarraba un animal salvaje. Y claro, estaba jodido, porque si me quedaba mucho tiempo boca abajo se me iba toda la sangre a la cabeza y se sentía fatal, era una tortura que te cagas. Y encima, cuando me dio por pensar, deduje lo obvio, si me desataba lo primero que me iba a pasar era que me iba a dar una hostia mundial contra el suelo de mierda. Por lo que me quedé a escurrirme como la ropa que se cuelga de las cuerdas luego de lavarlas.

Entonces ya cuando me decidía a pasar la lista de toda la familia de Dash, hice un último intento y me agarré de la puta rama de mierda, aferrándome a ella como si del cuello de Rainbow se tratara. Claro, había pasado cierto lapso de tiempo y mis brazos recuperaron un poquito de fuerza, la suficiente para mantenerme colgado y desatar el nudo de los huevos. Bueno, que desatar, rompí el lazo de mierda y jalé la cuerda como chango enfurecido hasta que la desenredé, o rompí, como lo veas quedé libre. Solo que, a la hora de romperse y quedar mis pies colgando hacia abajo, todo mi peso cayó sobre el brazo que tenía sujetado de la rama, haciendo que este me fallara y yo cayera al suelo todo hecho mierda, vamos, caí de pié, pero aún así me tropecé y al suelo.

**-¡ESTO ES LO MAS ABSURDO QUE HE HECHO EN MI VIDA, Y LO DIGO YO! Me cago en... ¡mi braazooo... waaaa! Ayayayay que mareo mas chungo me ha dado de repente... –** Lloriqueé en el suelo**. – Joder, mi brazo, mis tobillos, mi abdomen, mis piernas, mi estomago, mi cabeza, joder yo me suicido; No quiero seguir viviendo en estas condiciones.** – Jadeaba mientras me levantaba decidiéndome a ir a casa para darme una ducha**. – Carajo, lo del sudor, yo creo que no es eléctrico porque vamos, Rainbow me ha cargado luego de que me puso a correr, y ahí ya estaba sudado que te cagas. De todas formas no mames, estaría muy cabrón que el sudor estuviera electrificado, tampoco soy un elemental. – **Me dije.

Entré a la casa y pude ver a la pegaso acostada en el sofá con su cola asomada en un costado. La tele estaba encendida y ella seguro la estaba mirando, porque cuando entré logré escuchar cómo se reía en voz baja, seguro de lo mucho que había tardado en desatarme. Luego, mientras yo quemaba el sofá con mis ojos, se asomó y me dijo algo en equestriano con una cara y un tono de "te he hecho sufrir y no puedes hacer nada porque me quieres". Le bufé como ella me hacía a mí y me metí a la ducha para ver si me relajaba un poco.

Al terminar, me di cuenta de algo muy importante, se me había olvidado traerme la puta toalla. Claro, estando todo sudado y con Rainbow tocándome los huevos como se supone que no se me iba a olvidar. Tuve que asomarme por la puerta del baño para ver si Rainbow seguía fuera, y valla que si seguía, pues cuando abrí la puerta la pillé frente a mi rostro.

**-Ehmm... –** murmullé nervioso ante el gesto confuso de la pegaso**. – Me... ¿me traes una toalla? –** Le pregunté apenado.

Rainbow no entendió mi pregunta y se quedó un rato intentando deducir que ocurría conmigo. Hasta que sonrió maliciosamente e hizo como que iba a entrar al baño, provocando que yo me asustara y cerrase la puerta de golpe. En ese momento la pegaso soltó una carcajada que muy pronto se desvaneció con el sonido de sus pezuñas al chocar contra el suelo.

_**-"¿Se habrá ido?" –**_ Me pregunté al dejar de escuchar su risa.

Entonces por la curiosidad me asomé con sumo cuidado, preparado para tirar con todas mis fuerzas de la puerta si ella intentaba algo. Y me encontré con Rainbow sentada a escasos metros de la puerta mirando hacia arriba haciéndose la loca, hasta que me vio y empezó a vitorearme en plan loca desesperada en un Boys agitando sus alas y patas a la vez que se descojonaba de mí entre gritos y aullidos.

**-Que hija de puta... –** susurré para mí mismo al a vez que cerraba la puerta. - **¿Y ahora qué hago? –** Me pregunté intentando buscar cómo salir del baño sin que la solterona de crin arcoíris me viera.** – Si es que tenía que haberme... no, porque la cabrona me estaba esperando en la salida. Entonces... claro. – **Dije y empecé a ponerme la ropa sucia bañada en sudor sin arrepentirme de nada.

Entonces salí poco a poco del baño mientras Rainbow gritaba y silbaba como loca hasta que me vio que traía ropa, entonces le dediqué una mirada de "te fregué" y ella giró su cabeza y sus ojos a la par que resoplaba decepcionada con una leve sonrisa. Se puso de pie, caminó a mi lado para entrar al baño, me restregó su cola y se encerró para después de un momento (o sea, después de quitarse la ropa interior) abrir la ducha. Yo por mi parte me fui a mi habitación a sacarme la ropa sucia para ponerme la limpia. Luego pude sentarme en el sofá y respirar tranquilo.

**-Joodeer, ya me senté. –** Suspiré relajado, ni se imaginan esa sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando pude sentarme luego de toda la mierda que Dash me había puesto a hacer**. –Jummm, joder, ahora el sofá huele a Rainbow... –** Dije mientras olía el sofá percibiendo ese aroma a yegua vieja y... okey no, la verdad es que era un olor que... si bien no era el mejor del mundo, olía como un amanecer... en una granja. Esto último porque no se había bañado pero...

Al principio era extraño e incluso no me gustó mucho la mezcla, pero como pasé mucho tiempo en el sofá, llegué a acostumbrarme y a apreciar su aroma. Hoy en día lo extraño mucho.

_**-"Supongo que si yo pasara tanto tiempo entre las nubes de manera no metafórica también olería así..." -**_ Pensé.

Y en todo caso, Rainbow podía olerme a granja, pero yo igual podía olerle a zoológico; mas específicamente a mono.

**-Hmmm. –** Murmullé curioso al ver un dibujo a un lado de mí en el sofá. **- ¿Qué se supone que...?** – Me pregunté extrañado por los garabatos que había en el papel, pero luego de mirarlo bien, descubrí que era un dibujo de la zona donde estábamos, vamos, un mapa.

Me sorprendí y a la vez no de que Dash lo hubiese hecho, aunque para ella es un poco fácil por eso de las alas. Lo seguí mirando y noté que lo que en realidad era, era la ruta que Rainbow tenía planeada para mí.

**-Ahh, ahora lo entiendo todo. Bueno, un poco, tampoco... –** Dije en voz baja al ver la línea de trayectoria que se trazaba desde la carretera (donde Rainbow y yo empezamos a correr), llegaba hasta el punto que Dash me mostró luego de descansar, luego había una curva a través del bosque que llevaba a otra ruta que conducía al frente del risco frente a nuestra casa, por último la línea se extendía hasta el dibujo de una casita, la rodeaba, y luego se detenía en el bosque. Cada punto donde Rainbow me puso a hacer las pruebas, estaba señalados con una línea recta que llevaba fuera del mapa a un pequeño dibujo sobre el ejercicio que planeaba yo debía realizar en ese sitio. **– Vamos, que debo trotar hasta el quinto coño, regresar de la misma manera hasta el risco, ya ahí, cargar el aire acondicionado hasta la cima de la montaña, después correr y caerme a hostias contra el muro de la casa, y por último colgarme boca abajo del árbol a hacer abdominales. ¿Donde coño hay una pastilla de cianuro cuando la necesitas? -  
><strong>

Luego de un rato, que me pareció que la pegaso se estaba excediendo en la ducha, sonó un golpe detrás de mí. Volteé rápidamente y pude apreciar a la pegaso resbalándose en un charco de agua toda mojada y desesperada por salir corriendo con la ropa interior blanca siendo sostenida por sus dientes.

**-¡Ahhhh, jajajajaja! ¡¿Ahora a quien se le olvidó la toalla?! Jajajajaja. -**

La pegaso soltó la ropa interior y me gritó furiosa con una cara de vergüenza que no podía con ella. Yo continué riendo como loco mientras ella se tapaba sus partes y buscaba como escapar del lugar. Entonces le pagué con la misma moneda poniéndome a vitorearla y a cantar la canción del striptease. Luego de unos segundos de cachondeo por mi parte, la pegaso empezó a gritarme a la par que me hacía un ademán con su pata para que me volteara.

_**-Tssjajaja, vale vale. Venganza consumada. - **_Dije dándole la espalda para que ella fuese libre de acercarse y abrir la puerta.

**-¡Jex! –** Chilló asustada cuando moví la cabeza rápidamente como si fuese a voltear para jugarle una broma.

**-Jejejeijijiji... aaaayy, y luego va y se la da de liberada seductora, si es que... –** Susurré para mí mismo mientras meneaba la cabeza y oía a la pegaso abrir la puerta y en menos de un segundo cerrarla.

Suspiré feliz de por fin haberle devuelto una broma como en los viejos tiempos. O sea, hacía una semana. Luego me levanté del sofá con la intención de limpiar el reguero de agua que Dash había provocado con su intento fallido de meterse a su habitación desnuda sin que yo la viese.

Pasaron y pasaron los minutos y la pegaso no salía de su habitación; solo se oían algunos quejidos y chillidos sospechosos que me ponían medio nervioso a la vez que curioso sobre lo que ocurría en la cueva de la pegaso. Al rato, dicha criatura salió refunfuñando de su habitación vistiendo nuevamente con su toga de sábanas.

La miré extrañado aguantándome la risa al ver su cara de frustrada. Se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y resopló sin mirarme. Pasaron y pasaron los segundos pero la pegaso seguía sin decirme nada, por lo que creí que estaba enojada, cosa que sería hipócrita de su parte ya que yo solo le devolví la broma.

**-Rainb... –** Intenté hablarle pero ella me interrumpió extendiendo su ala y dejando caer algo de ella para después acercármelo con su pata sin girar su cabeza hacia mí, como quien pasa droga en un intercambio.

Lo tomé y lo reconocí enseguida. Era la ropa interior negra, que la había roto.

**-Ahh... Tssjijijajajajaja... ¡Jajajajaja!** –Empecé a reír al imaginarme a la pegaso intentar ponerse la prenda a la fuerza nomás para no tener que pedirme que la ayudara.

Rainbow Dash aguantó unos segundos y luego me reclamó seguramente que dejase de burlarme de ella.

**-Rainbow como eres bestia, esto cuesta un dinero, ¿sabías? - **Le reproché entre risas mientras intentaba calmarme debido a la mirada asesina que tenía la pegaso sobre mí.

Entonces frunció mas el seño, empezó a buscar en el sofá y luego de un segundo me arrojó una almohada a la cara.

-**Jajajaja, ya, tranquila. Ya veo yo que hago con esto, en todo caso ya te quedaste sin ropa interior, así que toga que te crió durante toda la semana. – **Le dije mientras guardaba la prenda íntima color negro en el bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta. _**– "Mierda voy a tener que lavarle las braaaa…. No me jodas"**_ – Pensé.

Entonces volteé a mirar y ella seguía haciéndose la enfadada, pero cuando me asomé un poquito para ver su cara, ella empezó a reírse en voz baja como si se estuviese conteniendo, inclusive intentó apartar la mirada para que no la viese. Sacudí la cabeza y me empecé a reír otra vez sin razón aparente y así acabamos, ambos riéndonos de quien sabe que carajos durante un rato.

.

... Continuará.

* * *

><p>Y así, con este cliché, se acaba el capítulo. En honor a estas fechas quice terminar con un final feliz, no, no es que no se me haya ocurrido nada que poner, en serio :I<p>

Como sea, Feliz Navidash y pasenla bien, que yo estaré encerrado en mi casa sin hacer nada because no sé Dx; o prometo nada, pero me inscribí a un concurso de fics de navidad y quizá alcance a terminarlo antes de la fecha límite (año nuevo xD) y lo publique por aquí en fanfiction.

Nota: Nomas llevo dos parrafos de dicho fic. x3

Gracias a todos los que comentaron en elcapi pasado y a Dannyesai que se ha ofrecido a hacer unas pequeñas críticas a los demás capítulos, esto me viene de puta madre porque un amigo me los está traduciendo y pues también tenía unas ganas de corregir esos capis. Solo he corregido hasta el tres, donde mejoré las introducciones de los personajes de la Mansion por si alguien quiere ir a ver.

Y por lo de BroniesChile... También em rebotaron xDDD, vamos que ni me respondieron el mensaje, así de bien me habrá ido (?). Si es que no hay manera de llegarle a mas gente u-u pero bueh, la vida sigue ;w; ...

Chau y hasta el próximo capítulo ^^


	18. Capítulo 18: ¡Corre, Jex, Corre!

Hola _ ... ... ... pos que... emm... yo... holi :3

Bueno bueno, pasaré de deciros por qué me tarde tanto en escribirlo, pero os diré por qué no publiqué esta madre antes (la tengo lista desde hace como una semana), el problema es que no me convenció el capítulo, así de simple, es... algo que veo debo escribir, pero es algo que por otra parte no me convence digamos para justificar el tiempo que tardé en escribirlo, ya os he dicho que cuando escribo algo, procuro que cuando lo publique, haya valido la espera, este, no estoy seguro si sea el caso xD, y por eso me preocupó publicarlo y estuve una semana revisandolo de pies a cabeza mirando que podía cambiar, que podía agregar para no sé, hacerlo mas interesante. Pero en fin, lo único que puedo hacer ahora que hice todo lo que se me ocurrió (que no fue mucho), es ponerme a escribir mas seguido y más rápido, para que así, si me toca escribir un capitulo de este tipo que no tienen mucha emoción o humor, no será para tanto, pues el nuevo capítulo que lo complementa, llegará pronto y no un mes después. Y así ^^, al menos eso espero hacer, es mi proposito de año nuevo Dx, organizar poco mas mi vida y hacerla más productiva. (me he puesto a jugar Civilization V y pos a mi vida le falta producción para acelerar la construcción de capítulos (?) )

En fin, pues eso, si tenéis algun comentario sobre el capítulo luego de leerlo, comentenlo DX!, sea malo, sea bueno, si es malo (con sus razones) estaré bastante agradecido de que me den esa crítica. Yo por mi parte me tomo cada crítica no como una cosa negativa y mala, si no como una oportunidad de mejorar, ¡Así que hagan sus críticas ):3!

PD: Una cosa que sé que podría llegar a fastidiar a algunos es el hecho de que nuestra amiga pegas, la razón por la que la mayoría entró, está un poco desplazada (no mucho, pero segun veo yo, lo está un poco), esto lo tengo en cuenta y por ello estoy buscando la manera de equilibrar las cosas de una mejor manera pues a mi me encanta escribir las escenas con Dash aunque a veces se tornan díficiles debido a ciertas cosas que tienen que ver con el teimpo y el espacio y dfsafassadfafafdsaf... como sea, espero que disfruten el capítulo de todas formas xD. 

* * *

><p>...<p>

Momentos después Rainbow paró de reír, yo también, nos miramos... y tres segundos después la estaba correteando por toda la casa intentando quitarle el control remoto mientras ella reía burlándose de mí. Así estuvimos un rato hasta que...

-Ya, no me importa, quédatelo y métetelo por donde te quepa..., al fin que ni quería. – Le dije mientras me echaba en el sofá todo hecho mierda.

Rainbow Dash se rió de mí, me arrojó el control al pecho y luego se fue de la casa.

-Lol...y al fin que ella tampoco quería... – Dije riendo de desconcierto. – Jeje...jajaja ¡CABRONA! – Le grité con cariño y odio a la pegaso que salía de la casa luego de haberme agotado así porque sí.

Enseguida se escucharon unos ruidos raros a la par que unos aleteos que empezaban a alejarse poco a poco. Me dio curiosidad por el ruido, pero no la suficiente como para pararme y salir a ver qué cojones se estaba llevando, que posiblemente había sido alguna de las chatarras que tenía apiladas a un lado de la casa

Y me quedé mirando la tele algunos minutos hasta que decidí ir a echar una siesta a mi habitación.

...

Hasta que repentinamente la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe y casi instantáneamente...

-¡JEX! – Me gritó en la cara cierta pegaso celeste haciendo que me despertara de golpe gritando y jadeando como loco.

-¡¿QUE HA PASAO QUE HA PASAO QUE HA PASAO?! –

-Hola. – Me dijo la poni potra pegaso yegua salvaje del carajo con un tono tan inocente y tierno que ni ella se lo creía.

-..., Hola, Rainbow... hola... – Dije lamentándome. - ¿Y ahora qué pasa...? – Le pregunté dando cabezazos por el cansancio y empezando a tararear algo con murmullos.

-Ir. – Dijo y luego empezó con su tarea favorita: arrastrarme.

-Rainbooow, déjame dormir, porfaviurs. – Le rogué mientras ella me sacaba de la habitación y luego me obligaba a ponerme de pie.

-Jex. – Decía mientras me daba pataditas en el suelo.

Le gruñí y me quedé tirado en el piso. Al menos así fue hasta que cogió mi cpu, lo puso enfrente de mí y empezó a acariciar la coraza plástica con una mirada maliciosa en plan "sería una lástima que le pasara algo".

-Eres una... – Le dije guardándome la última palabra para que por si las moscas.

Me puse de pie.

-A ver, ¿Que hay que hacer? – Le pregunté y ella respondió me pidiéndome que me sentara mientras traía varios papeles con dibujos para comunicarse conmigo.

Me explicó que como no pude hacer el circuito de entrenamiento entero, ni estuve, ni estaré cerca de hacerlo en mucho tiempo, al menos según ella, pues tendríamos que hacer ejercicios básicos como levantar cosas y ejercitar las diferentes partes del cuerpo que ella creía esenciales. Pero antes de eso, quería ponerme a correr como loco el resto de la semana para "entonarme" un poco en lo que es hacer ejercicio, que me acostumbrara, y dejase de ser tan vago. En eso le reproché que ella si que era una vaga, pero se escudó diciendo que ella era lo mejor de lo mejor y que pues como ya estaba bien no necesitaba hacer tanto como yo para mantenerse en forma. Y pues eso básicamente. Ah, y que a partir de ese momento, yo no tenía derechos, ni días importantes, ni tiempo libre, ni una mierda a menos que ella lo decidiera, inclusive me invadió el fin de semana diciendo que estaba preparando algo para ese entonces.

-Joder... – Susurraba pero la pegaso se acercó a mí alzando una ceja.

Ah, y que tampoco podía quejarme..., Y tú te preguntarás: ¿Por qué tenías que hacerle caso?, pues porque la pegaso había secuestrado a mi CPU y demás partes de la computadora escondiéndolas en su habitación para hacerme chantaje si me oponía. Realmente quería ponerme en forma... o quizás... solo estaba trastornada. En fin...

Me puso a correr alrededor de la casa, luego a saltar, después me puso a hacer tres sesiones de quince abdominales, en los cuales me ayudaba extendiéndome una pezuña para ayudarme un poco a subir, también me sugirió cortarme el pelo, le dije que se fuera a la cresta, no me entendió, pero aún así me hizo darle vueltas a la casa en forma de castigo por haberle dicho o llamado cosas que no entendió... y total, que me exprimió como a una esponja con ejercicios aeróbicos que según ella, funcionaban. Recordemos que Rainbow de anatomía y fisiología humana... poco, ella me ponía a hacer lo que creía que era bueno para mí, y yo no la cuestionaba porque a excepción de uno que otro ejercicio extraño, estaba siendo un poco lógica.

Al final ya era de noche y yo ya estaba todo hecho mierda. Sin embargo Rainbow aún no estaba conforme, así que le rogué, le supliqué y me arrastré para salvar esa poca cantidad de vida que me quedaba. Ella se agobió y puso su cara de duda, entonces yo encendí la tele, le puse sus programas de deportes, y eso la atrajo como una polilla a la luz. Aproveché ese momento en el que estaba distraída para escaparme al baño para ducharme, luego comer un poco, y por fin, dormir sin que Rainbow volviese a molestar.

...

Y de repente desperté, bastante cansado aún, pero ya era de mañana por lo que tenía que pararme de la cama sí o sí para ir a trabajar, por suerte me animó el hecho de que no tenía que bañarme puesto que lo había hecho la noche anterior, y que lo único que debía hacer en el trabajo era estar sentado, por lo que me dispuse a ponerme de pie con buena cara. Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que no me podía mover, y que para colmo, había dejado el reloj a un lado de la tele donde lo había puesto Rainbow, por lo que tampoco sabía que hora era, por lo que empecé a preocuparme un poco.

Estaba totalmente entumecido, me dolía hasta el cabello y encima, había dormido en una mala postura, por lo que mi cuello me molestaba incluso más que Dash, aunque ella había sido la principal culpable de todo.

-Su madre... – Decía con rencor mientras respiraba pesadamente intentando averiguar si de alguna maneras me lograba parar.

Pero iba ser que no..., y empecé a pensar que me quedaría atrapado en la habitación el resto de mi vida, empecé a hacer planes sobre cómo iba a comer, ir al baño… en fin, acabé por agobiarme mucho y empecé a llamar a la equina del mal.

– Rainbow! ¡Ayuuudameeee... waaaaaaaaaaa! – Grité desesperado y enseguida la pegaso hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó extrañada y luego de que yo frunciera el seño y la mirara iracundo, se acercó a mí examinándome con su mirada.

-¡No!, ¡No te me acerques! ¡Atrás, Satadash! – Exclamé girando un poco mi cabeza para mirarla de reojo y tapándome más con la sábana a la par que cruzaba los dedos de una mano, porque si juntaba las dos, seguro se me caía un brazo.

La pegaso me miró raro pero continuó acercándose para darme golpecitos con su pata.

-¡Aaaaaah! – Exclamé en plan dramático haciendo que la pegaso se alejara de mí recogiendo su pezuña.

Me miró un rato y luego empezó a reírse al darse cuenta de lo que me pasaba, tenía más agujetas que una zapatería.

-Cómo te la pasas a mi costa, bicha mala. –

La pegaso salió de la habitación y luego regresó con un vaso lleno de su mezcla milagrosa que quien sabe para qué cojones servía. Me lo acercó y esperó paciente a que yo lo tomara.

-Si hombre, y yo voy y me lo tomo, como soy gilipollas..., - Dije y luego me puse a buscar mi camisa que había quedado hundida entre el colchón y la pared. – Ayayayay carajo como duele. – Me quejé mientras movía el brazo para sacarla.

-Jeeex... – Dijo melodiosamente Dash atrayendo mi atención.

-¡Que no me beberé esa madre!, ¡sácate! – Le dije y ella salió de la habitación.

-Ostras, me hizo caso; de todas formas, como si no fuese suficiente castigo estar aquí hecho mierda, no, encima quiere que me vomite en mi cama; vaya negocio he hecho... – Refunfuñaba poniéndome la camiseta cuando de repente la pegaso entró en la habitación con un racimo de uvas y otras frutas sobre sus alas.

Las soltó en una esquina de la habitación y volvió su mirada hacia mí y el jugo a un lado de mi cama.

-¿Qué? -

Rainbow sonrió mirándome mientras usaba su pezuña para jugar con una manzana.

-¡Chantajista! ¡Mala! – Exclamé mirándole como volvía a aprovecharse de mi situación para su beneficio. - Joder pero como eres de retorcida, ¡yo...! – exclamé y empecé a intentar levantarme de la cama.

Al ver que no lo lograba, la pegaso se regocijó en su victoria estratégica y se comió una uva mientras me observaba.

-Aaaaaaafgh. – Decía mientras intentaba nuevamente levantarme, pero solo logré sentarme y ver el jugo tropical extraño de color naranja claro.

Volteé a ver a la poni celeste y esta se puso a menear su cabeza mientras miraba hacia arriba. Rugí, me quejé, pataleé y decidí tomarme el jugo sin respirar, como si fuese una pastilla, tragando y listo. Quedé jadeando un poco y luego me dio un retorcijón en todo el cuerpo. No, no era un efecto mágico del jugo, era el asco nomás. Aunque tengo que decir que el sabor que me quedó en la boca era un tanto diferente al del día anterior, igual y estaba hecho de otras cosas, pues no me hizo vomitar.

Rainbow Dash, por su parte, feliz de la vida, se dedicó a acercarme las frutas que había traído para que yo desayunara.

-"Piénsalo así, de una manera u otra, con todo y chantaje, nos ha traído el desayuno a la cama". – Pensé, quizás para sentirme un poco mejor.

Luego la peluda celeste se salió de la habitación, y mientras yo comía, ella volvió, ¿para qué?, pues para mostrarme el jodido reloj despertador, en el que ponía que faltaban veinte minutos para las siete, más o menos la cantidad de tiempo que se tardaba el Mazz en llegar a la tienda.

-¡Me cago en... el tiempo! – Exclamé exaltado por la hora de mierda, por lo que salté de la cama, busqué la chaqueta, me la puse, corrí fuera de la habitación, y... - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – Grité como loco por el dolor de las agujetas que de alguna manera ignoré durante unos segundos.

Al menos ya estaba de pie, "vestido", y fuera de la habitación. Regresé asomando mi cabeza por la puerta, y la pegaso estaba ahí rapiñándome el "desayuno" pero en cuando se dio cuenta de que la veía dejó de hacerlo y empezó a despedirme alzando su pezuña y agitándola de arriba abajo.

-¡Mala, que eres mala! – Le grité en susurro a la sonriente pegaso, que una vez más se había salido con la suya. – Arrrghh, bah, no tengo tiempo ¡debo llegar!, ¡Aagh! – Gruñía adolorido mientras me encaminaba para ir montaña abajo hasta la carretera.

Pero de repente la pegaso, como acostumbraba a hacer, me tomó de sorpresa por debajo de los brazos y me llevó a toda hostia hasta el auto de Mazz soltándome en el asiento de atrás.

-Lol, un Jex a domicilio; ¿Qué onda wacho? – Preguntó el friki mientras se volteaba luego de que yo cayera.

-Aaayyy me-me c-cago en su puta madree. – Tartamudeé aún tembloroso por el viaje que me había dado la pegaso, quien se fue rápidamente del lugar muy risueña.

-Oye. – Dijo el mazzo. – Pues se la ve más feliz... ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó mientras arrancaba el auto sin importarle una mierda como había llegado hasta el asiento de atrás ni mis quejas ni nada.

-Pues nada, que encuentra la felicidad en el sufrimiento del prójimo. – Decía dificultosamente mientras me acomodaba en el asiento. - ¿Y tú que cuentas? -

-Ahmm, lo de siempre, o sea nada, hoy quiero ir a ver un edificio que están construyendo, a ver si mudo la tienda para allá. -

-¿Eso tiene sentido? -

-¿Mudar la tienda?, pues... -

-No, lo de ir a ver el edificio, si se está construyendo digo yo que... -

-Ah, no te preocupes, si he hablado con la gente esa y me han invitado a verlo en plan preventa. ¿Quieres venir? -

-Si así llego más tarde con Dash... -

-Ocuparemos la hora del almuerzo, así que muy tarde no vas a llegar. -

-Woh woh woh, ¿y qué vamos a comer entonces? -

-Yo traje mi comida por aquí en un táper. -

-No mames ¿Y yo qué?, estoy desde ayer que no como nada. -

-Le dices a Jenny que te invite algo y ya. -

-Si hombre, no tengo más nada que hacer. -

-De hecho. -

-¿Pero no viste como se fue ayer?, seguro ya no me quiere hablar. Coño, ojalá. – Dije ilusionado por la posibilidad de que la loca me dejase en paz.

-Meh, mientras tú no vuelvas a meter la pata... espera, mejor no termino la frase porque el que tu no vuelvas a meter la pata es algo tan bizarro que si lo digo seguro se desgarra el universo. -

-Ja ja ja, pinche. -

-Bueno, y ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? – Preguntó el friki al oír cómo me quejaba constantemente.

-Fatal, Mazzo no te engañes, hacer ejercicio es malísimo para el cuerpo, si ya no me imagino saltando nunca más, y eso que no lo he intentado aún, solo sé que no puedo. –

-Pero eso es normal, tenías mucho tiempo sin ejercitarte, además, que te duela significa que Rainbow Dash está haciendo buen trabajo. -

-No sé yo... -

-Si no te duele, no te sirve. -

-¿Sabes?, hay algo que te puedo decir acerca de eso, pero estoy tan jodido que mejor prefiero no pararte bola y recostarme tranquilo. -

-Je, ¿y tus poderes?, ¿reanudarás tu entrenamiento? -

-Hombre, por supuesto, pero ya lueguito... que ahora lo que es ahora no puedo ni moverme, como para estar lanzando rayos. Aunque ahora que lo pienso el tema de la meditación sí que está a mi alcance. -

-Hazlo, meditar es bueno, y a vos seguro te sienta bien. -

-Hummmm..., en todo caso, ¿para qué quieres mudar la tienda? -

-Primero, para tener mas espacio donde meter las cosas, segundo, para tener un baño, tercero, porque queda mas cerca y cuarto, porque está barato. -

-Barato... bueno, tú sabrás. -

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -

-Hombre es que lo último que compramos barato fue un aire acondicionado, y se estropeó al tiro. -

-¿se estropeó?, pero si fuiste tu con el xcabex que se pusieron a intentar arreglar el ruido que hacía y lo terminaron rompiendo con sus boludeces de... boludos. -

-Wey, neta te está afectando ya el vivir con nosotros, si se te está olvidando tu propia forma de hablar. -

-¿Y tú qué?, ya casi no hablas jexuñol. -

-Ya pero es que en español hay tantas formas de decir las cosas..., e incluso ni siquiera tengo que usar las consonantes, mira: oe e a ea eao ie a n'ah, uo e ue uo eé; y vo me habei entendido perfectamente. -

-Si si si, perfectísimo. ¿Estás tonto? -

-Mehmmm -

-Lo peor es que quizá le pase lo mismo a la pobre Rainbow. -

-Meh, no sé, yo la veo un poco aplicada, pero vamos tampoco... aunque claro, ahora que sabe que hay una serie en la tele sobre ella, quizás intente aprender más rápido para saber que dice la gente sobre ella. Hmmm... sip, esto se pondrá feo. -

-Oh, hablando de eso, aun no consigo monitor para ti y... -

-No no, tranquilo, aunque yo sufro por el síndrome de abstinencia, en cuanto me acuerdo de que tengo a la demonio en casa, se me quitan las ganas de tener internet; mas aún por lo último que te dije. Se pondría a investigar y... -

-¿Y qué?, no te entiendo, ¿Qué podría pasar? -

-Ahí está el problema, no sé que podría pasar, la última vez casi me mata, no quisiera arriesgarme de nuevo. -

-¿Pero no le contaste que todo era cosa de sus otros fanáticos? -

-Pues si, pero...

-Pues ya está. Déjala que chismeé lo que dicen de ella. -

-No sé, yo lo veo muy peligroso... -

-Won, estás siendo muy sobreprotector, ni que fuese una niña. -

-Pero sí lo es, además, estoy protegiéndome a mí mismo de ella. -

-Pues peor. -

-¿Peor? -

-Si, tienes que dejar que sea feliz. -

-Ay la hostia ¿y eso que tiene que ver ahora? -

-Pues que la tienes encerrada todo el día en casa y ... -

-¿Disculpa? encerrada no está, si se la pasa todo el día de arriba para abajo, nunca mejor dicho; además con lo de la tortura disfrazada de entrenamiento ya está entretenida. -

-Ya, pero ella necesita su tiempo de ocio. -

-Hombre, si atarme boca abajo de un árbol para hacer abdominales y echarse en el sofá a ver la tele la mayor parte del día no es tener tiempo de ocio, pues no jodas. -

-Déjala que se meta a internet. -

-Tú lo que quieres es que se arme desmadre, que te conozco. -

-Bueno, un poquito, es que sería genial. -

-Eso lo dices por ti, yo soy el que tiene que aguantarla en casa. -

-Exacto. -

-Hmmm... no no no, quita quita, Dash es muy viciosa, prefiero alejarla lo más que pueda del internet. -

-¿A qué te refieres con "viciosa"? -

-Me refiero a que se vuelve adicta fácilmente a las cosas, o al menos esa es mi teoría. -

-Ahhh..., bueno pero es igual won, no se lo puedes negar, el internet es de todos, ¿no ves que está en el aire? -

-Ya, pero... -

-¿Sabes qué?, déjalo, si al final tu y yo sabemos que Rainbow Dash hará lo que le de la gana y tu... pues serás como el coyote intentando parar al correcaminos; jaja. -

-Yo..., seeh. – Afirmé resignado. – Soy un puto tapete. -

-Pero no te hundas, algún día serás una gran alfombra. -

-¿Eso para qué lo dices?, ¿para animarme o para hundirme más? -

-Para ninguna de las dos, adivino el futuro. -

-¡Pues ya no más!, Rainbow tendrá que aprender que si vive conmigo, vive bajo mis reglas. -

-Jex intentando someter a Dash..., espera que para imaginarse eso hay que concentrarse mucho. – Dijo el friki frunciendo el seño y apretando los dientes. – Noup, no puedo, ni yo, con mi nivel nuclear de imaginación puedo concebir mentalmente esa utopía multiversalmente bizarra. -

-..., algún día voy a coger ese volante, voy a estrellar este auto, y... y lo voy a estrellar ya verás. -

-Venga que si, dentro de nada Dash estará en un traje de chacha haciéndote todos los deberes de la casa. -

-No, tampoco así... con tener un poco de autoridad me conformo... -

El friki suspiró risueño y continuó manejando sin decir palabra, mientras tanto yo me dediqué el resto del camino a pensar en cómo me dolía todo y en que quizás no podría levantarme del asiento.

...

Cuando llegamos a la tienda, ahí estaban todos esperando, yo tenía hambre, los demás frío, aunque yo también, Jenny cruzada de brazos con un suéter rosa y una mirada fija incómoda hacia mí, no supe si estaba enojada, no lo parecía, aunque Brenda, a su lado, siempre parecía ponerse de mal humor cuando yo llegaba, ella iba vestida normal, parecía no afectarle el frío, todo lo contrario al Fernando que se estaba congelando por llevarse una camiseta sin mangas, mientras que el alejo iba todo abrigado. De los pantalones no digo nada porque no mame.

El cielo estaba nublado, así que era de esperar que lloviese pronto.

Mazzo salió del auto y se dirigió a la puerta de la tienda, donde lo saludaron de la manera más fome y lúgubre que existe. Mientras tanto yo, incómodo por la mirada acosadora de Jenny, me intenté apresurar a bajar del auto ocultando el dolor que sentía con cada movimiento que realizaba.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora? – Escuché preguntar curioso a al alejo.

-Nada, que está yendo al gimnasio y tiene agujetas por ponerse a hacer de todo el muy boludo. – Le respondió Mazzotta.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Jenny al Mazzo en cuanto escucho lo del gimnasio.

-"Y luego soy yo el que la caga..." – Pensé logrando sacar mi cuerpo del auto.

-Ah, bueno que... le ha dado el punto y quiere ponerse en forma, después de todo es el de seguridad, le vendrá bien para el trabajo. – Explicó Mazz como pudo mientras abría la tienda.

-Si claro. – Dijo Jenny con un tono que, claramente decía que no le había convencido la explicación del friki, mientras que Brenda se mofaba de mi manera de andar.

-Holaaa. – Les saludé a todos cuando por fin logré acercarme al grupo.

-Con que yendo al gimnasio ¿eh? – Dijo Fernando dándome una palmada en la espalda haciéndome perder un poco el equilibrio.

-Aja... – Le respondí aguantándome el dolor e intentando no caerme.

-Cuidado que te caes. – Me advirtió.

-Si ya sé, si me caigo me quedo en el suelo, no puedo ni saltar. -

-Mira, ese es un dato interesante. – Dijo Brenda y luego entró a la tienda seguida de Jenny.

Luego entramos los demás, ellos se pusieron en sus señores puestos y yo hice lo mismo luego de buscar mi camiseta negra.

-Joder... sentarse nunca fue tan doloroso... – Dije entre dientes mientras me sentaba con cuidado en el banquito. – "De aquí si es verdad que no me paro." – Pensé al verme ya sentado.

Miré a los lados y nadie me prestó atención, excepto el Fernando que me saludó levantando el puño y agitándolo un poquito con una sonrisa en plan apoyo diciendo: "¡Fuerza!"; yo asentí un poco sarcástico e intenté imitar su saludo, pero en cuanto levante y agité el puño, me dio un tirón en el brazo que me hizo recogerlo y abrazarlo. El tío se rió poquito y luego siguió a lo suyo.

...

Un poco más tardecita, cuando la tienda estaba un poco tranquila, se me acercó la que te conté mientras yo estaba ocupado mirando hacia la carretera.

-¡Psst! ¡Jéxust! – Me susurró el alejo desde la distancia; escuché mi nombre y me volteé encontrándome con la Jenny parada junto a mí de brazos cruzados mirándome fijamente en plan enderman.

-Ehh... – Balbuceé aterrado, a ese paso, me iban a crear un trauma con las mujeres que...

-¿Tiene un buen culo, no? – Me preguntó dejándome a cuadros.

-¿Eh? – Hice confusamente apenado.

-Sí así unas buenas ancas para masajear y azotar con las manos... – Decía y hacía cosas con las manos.

Si hay algo que caracterizaba a Jenny, era que no tenía pelos en la lengua a la hora de hablar de ese tipo de temas... mucho menos cuando estaba enojada.

-De nuevo... ¡¿eh?! – Hice una mueca extraña intentando borrar la imagen mental tan gráfica que había descrito.

Al menos nadie parecía estarnos escuchando.

-No te hagas el tonto, por alguna razón le habrás llamado como a una poni. – Dijo, revelando el porqué de su ataque.

-Ehmm, primero, no estoy seguro si esa comparación sea válida. – Dije mientras levantaba el dedo índice y cerraba los ojos; y para los que se lo pregunten, si, Dash estaba en casa, y no, no me había puesto a contemplar ese tipo de cosas. – Y segundo, ayer dije bien claro que le llamé así sin querer por el simple hecho de que tienen personalidades parecidas, fuera de eso, es tan plana como Brenda. – Expliqué y en ese momento fui golpeado por la carátula de un cd. – Asdasdsdas, ¡Mazz, weón, controla! – Exclamé y luego recogí la carátula del cd que me habían lanzado.

-Tú te lo has buscado, a mi no me metas. – Dijo el friki a la par que Brenda me sacaba la lengua y el dedo medio.

-¿Entonces... tú no...? – Preguntó Jenny ahora sonando apenada.

-No. – Respondí un tanto cansado. – No me gusta la tía, nos odiamos... – Decía sonando bastante odioso, pero antes de que pudiera acabar de intentar convencer a la loca de que me dejara en paz...

-¿Entonces podemos tener una cita? – Preguntó inclinándose hacia mí.

-Ahmm... ¿una cita?, ¿eso existe aquí? ¿no era solo en estados unidos? – Pregunté confuso sin idea de cómo cojones reaccionar o pensar.

-¿Sí o no? –

-Ehmmm, no sé... yo... ehhh... –

-¡¿Ves cómo si te gusta la otra?! – Exclamó haciéndose la dramática y poniéndome de los nervios.

-Está bien está bien, ya, una cita. – Dije sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo, solo quería sacármela de encima, y valla que lo estaba haciendo mal, pero mal mal, vamos lo que es mal, súper mal.

Jenny sonrió, sus ojos volvieron a brillar raro, y luego se dio la vuelta yéndose a su sitio dando saltitos. Al momento regresó.

-¡¿Cuándo?! – Preguntó poniendo su rostro demasiado cerca y pestañando muy rápido con una sonrisa de miedo.

-Ahmmmemmmemm. – Balbuceé indeciso buscando la respuesta en el techo y el suelo.

-¡El sábado! – Exclama ella emocionada.

-Bien, no, espera, el sábado creo que tengo que hacer algo con... – En eso Jenny me mira tenebrosamente de reojo.

-Con... – Decía con un tono lúgubre esperando a que yo dijera el nombre de una fémina para clavarme el hacha.

-No, nada, la lavadora que se había estropeado, pero ya luego la arreglo. – Dije intentando no volverla a cagar. – "Soy un mentiroso de mierda". – Me reproché a mí mismo en mi cabeza.

-Está bien. – Dijo con una sonrisa, la maniaca del suéter rosa y luego se puso al lado de su amiga detrás del mostrador.

-"Esto no acabará bien, no acabará bien, no acabará bien..." – Pensaba mientras meneaba la cabeza preocupado por lo que fuese a ocurrir ese sábado.

Levanté un poco la mirada y vi a Fernando que me hizo una seña levantando ambos pulgares y sonriendo desde detrás del mostrador; hice lo mismo con una sonrisa poco convincente y luego dejé caer mis manos para después levantar mi mano izquierda y rascarme preocupado la nuca mirando a la calle.

...

Al rato, luego de algunas miradas raras, dolores musculares insoportables, un desayuno gratis que me invitó Jenny antes que yo se lo pidiera, y más de las dos primeras, llegó la hora de pararse del banquillo para irse a casa.

-¿Te quedas o te vienes? – Me preguntó Mazz junto a los demás que me esperaban fuera de la tienda con las llaves en su mano.

-Ya va, denme un momento. – Respondí gruñendo un poco y respirando profundo para hacer un último intento de pararme del banquillo.

Entonces exhalé violentamente y apoyándome de la pared... me caí al suelo al no poder mantenerme de pié.

-Ayayayayayay ¡coñísimoe'sumadre! – Exclamé entre dientes en tono de susurro al resbalar y caer al suelo.

Enseguida saltó Jenny al rescate.

-¿Te hiciste daño? – Me preguntaba mientras tomaba mi mano y me ayudaba a levantarme

-Asdasdasd, no, bueno, si, pero no, igual si, pero nada importante. – Respondí.

Me aguanté el dolor como pude y caminé hasta afuera intentando separarme de Jenny, quien estaba aferrada a mi brazo con la excusa de evitar que me volviese a caer.

-Ya... ya estoy bien, no hace falta que me sigas agarrando el brazo. – Le dije intentando sonar amable.

-Jejejeje, está bien, el sábado ya me cansaré de agarrarte. – Dijo con tono pícaro agobiandome mucho. - ¡Nos vemos! – Exclamó yéndose voluntariamente con su amiga que ya había partido del lugar.

-Adiós... – Me despedí de ella alzando la mano con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Oye, al final me vas a tener que enseñar tú a mí. – Comentó Fernando dándome un codazo.

-Estoy asutao, macho. – Le dije sin dejar de ver al par de chicas que se alejaban lentamente y aparentemente hablando entre sí.

-¿Pero por qué?, oye, aprovechando que estás y ahí, intenta hacerme la segunda con Brenda. – Me pide el nigga.

-Claro, como Brenda me quiere tanto..., no ves que si me acerco a ella me mata, vamos, como le sugiera con debe liarse, me ata a un poste con la bandera de estados unidos y me manda en una caja hasta Al Qaeda. –

-Jajajajaja, no, es decir, no así, mira, pregúntale a Jennifer cosas sobre Brenda y luego me lo dices a mí. –

-Vamos, lo que es un topo emocional. –

-No estoy seguro de lo que significa eso, pero bueno. –

-Ya, ¿y qué se supone que le pregunte? –

-No sé, tu inventa, todo dato es importante. La fecha de su cumpleaños, que le gusta, que talla de sujetador usa... –

-Hombre, menos cien. –

-Oye a mi novia me la respetas, ¿eh? –

-Vale vale... –

-Pues eso, ya sabes, cualquier cosa, me llamas. –

-Oye oye oye, acuérdate de presentarme a tu amiga. – Me dijo el alejo acercándose a mí.

-Y dale, que no es buena idea. – Le respondo imaginándome a Dash conociendo a sus fans.

-Pero hombre, no acapares, que entre los bonitos de cara y los lanzados, ¿qué me queda a mí? – Pregunta señalándome a mí y luego al Fernando

-Pues tu mano. – Responde el nigga.

-No, mi mano no... –

-Rápido que tenemos que irnos. – Dijo Mazz interrumpiendo la conversación y arrastrándome tirando de mi chaqueta.

-Bueno bueno, yo no prometo nada, lo tendré en cuenta, su llamada es importante para nosotros, deje su mensaje después del tono, piiiii. – Dije a la par que me alejaba del lugar siendo arrastrado por Mazz.

Luego de que el friki me ayudara a entrar en el auto, entró él, y nos fuimos camino a ese sitio donde se supone que iba a mudar la tienda.

-¿Eso qué es? – Le pregunté al Mazz acerca del maletín negro que había en el suelo del asiento del copiloto, o sea, el mío.

-Me dijeron que llevara una señal. –

-¿Señal de qué?, ¿van a llamar a batman o qué onda? –

-Claro que no, ignorante de la vida, es... pues un dinero que se da para anticipar el pago del monto total que cuesta una cosa, en este caso, el pedazo de local que voy a comprar. –

-¿Pero no lo tendrían que terminar de construir? –

-Jex, es preventa, por eso prepago. ¿Lol? –

-No sé yo, ¿no estarás mal informado? Yo es que no estoy seguro que las cosas sean así, y en todo caso creo que es mejor que esperes a que esté listo, es decir, bueno, ni siquiera lo has visto, igual y solo quieren venderte un condominio como en ese capítulo de bob esponja. –

-Si hombre, para que venga otro boludo y se quede con mi tienda nueva, no voy a dejar que se me escape. – Decía el firki mientras empezaba a ir más rápido con el auto

-Bueno, tú verás, a mi me suena sospechoso. –

-A ti todo te suena sospechoso, apuesto a que crees que Jenny en la cita te va a secuestrar, te va a violar en el baño, te llevará a su casa, te esconderá en su cuarto, te sellará los labios, te vendará la cara, pintará la venda, te dibujará los ojos y te romperá brazos y piernas para tenerte como un peluche o un muñeco inchable en su habitación hasta que te mueras por deshidratación o que se yo. –

-... –

-¿Es, o no es? –

-Hombre, no, no soy tan idiota..., obviamente en mi historia yo conocería a otros weones que tiene en el armario y que no los saca porque si lo hace se harían gays, entonces yo hablaría con ellos y haríamos un plan para escapar que tomaría doce días, doce horas, doce minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos ejecutar para poder salir de allí arrastrándonos hacia la libertad, o hacia el hospital, lo que nos pille más cerca. –

-Le voy a comprar un teléfono a Dash. –

-¿Por qué? –

-Para llamarla de vez en cuando y decirle que te pegue, si es que... –

-Meh, como sea, me da mal rollo eso de la tienda nueva. –

-¿Sabes lo que me da mal rollo a mí? –

-¿Qué? –

-Que de alguna manera conseguiste una puta cita, o sea, tú, weón, tú. Y el universo no se ha desgarrado por ninguna parte, no que yo vea. –

-Yo solo quería que me dejara en paz... –

-Pues lo llevas claro. –

-Asdasdasdasd. –

-¿Y ahora que le dirás a Dash? –

-¿Cómo que qué le diré?, pues nada. –

-Hombre es que si sigues intentando alejarte de Jenny, conociéndote vas a terminar casado con ella, ¿y entonces Dash qué? ¿Será la mascota? ¿la otra? ¿o una bigamia?, Creo que te suicidarías antes de eso... cobarde. –

-Ya ya ya, deja de agobiarme que yo sé lo que hago. –

-No, no sabes. –

-Claro que sí. Sé que no sé lo que hago, o sea que sí sé. –

-Claro, claro, está clarísimo. –

-Pues eso. –

-Ajá. –

-... –

-... –

-¡MIERDA! –

-¡¿Qué pasó?! –

-¡TENGO UNA CITA! ¿¡CÓMO MIERDA PASÓ ESTO!? – Grité como loco y luego intenté lanzarme por encima de la puerta del auto hacia la carretera, lamentablemente, o por suerte, según se vea, no tenía fuerza suficiente para lanzarme por sobre la puerta.

-A buenas horas vienes a reaccionar. – Dijo Mazz sin prestar mucha atención a mi intento suicida de tirarme a la carretera.

Al final me rendí y me quedé con cara de jodido durante el resto del camino.

...

Un rato después llegamos al dichoso centro comercial donde Mazz quería comprar un local para establecer su tienda.

-Hombre, a mi no me parece que estén a punto de acabar nada, esto está... como que a la mitad. –

-Meh, si esto es pin pan pin pan... y ya está listo. –

-¿Y luego yo soy el ignorante? –

-Tranquilízate, no te esponjes. –

-Bien bien, ya, vamos. –

-Te ayudo a bajar o... –

-No no, déjame solo que yo puedo, tu adelántate. –

Y así lo hizo el Mazzo, acercándose a aquel edificio en construcción luego de tomar el maletín negro, dispuesto a entrar sin importarle un pepino si estaba bien o no, si infringía alguna ley o no, o si se le caía el edificio encima o no. Uno diría que estaba siendo valiente, pero como Rainbow, el solo era un descuidado de mierda.

-¡Jex, ¿Vienes o no vienes?! –

-¡Que sí, pesao! – Le grité no tan fuerte.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –

-¡Nada, que ya voy! – Exclamaba mientras salía del auto y me ponía de pié.

Empecé a caminar con un poco menos de dificultad que antes hasta llegar con Mazz.

-Oye por cierto, ahora como que estás ocupando más tus modismos argentinos, ¿a que se debe? -

-Leí en internet que el acento argentino atrae a las chicas. –

-Ya, ¿y no que estabas bien solo? -

-Won, si vos podés conseguir una cita sho puedo conseguir alguien con quien casarme a hora mismo. -

-Bueno, ahora mismo no, porque no hay nadie por aquí. -

-Se supone que hay que entrar, aquí tengo el piso anotado la dirección y el piso del edificio donde nos están esperando. – Decía Mazz mientras sacaba un papelito arrugado del bolsillo de su pantalón y me lo mostraba.

-Ah, ¿y seguro que es aquí? – Pregunté con un poco de miedo al ver el lugar desolado y cubierto por cintas amarillas.

-Que sí, no seas pesado, vamos. – Dijo y luego guardo el papelito devuelta en su bolsillo mientras empezaba a caminar.

Y así nos adentrarnos en el edificio. Yo nervioso y el tranquilo. No veía a nadie por ningún lado pero cada vez que intentaba decirle algo al Mazz, este me callaba con sonidos molestos.

-Bueno, aquí es donde se supone que nos encontraríamos. – Dijo el friki mirando hacia todos lados en busca de personas humanas.

-¿Aquí es donde vas a poner la tienda? – Le pregunté mientras observaba la señora sala donde creí iba a estar la tienda nueva.

-No sé, eso creo. –

En eso se escuchan pisadas detrás de nosotros.

-El Maletín. – Dijo casi instantáneamente una voz insípida haciéndonos voltear.

-Ostras... – Susurré al ver a un grupo de tipos y alguna mujer con una pinta de mafia o banda, que no les quitaba nadie.

Uno de ellos se nos acercó, le quitó el maletín a Mazz de las manos y regresó con los demás.

-Sss uuuhhh, te estafaron. – Le susurré en el oído al friki.

-No me digas. – Respondió irónico en el mismo tono.

-Si es que te lo dije weón, no has escuchado ese dicho, ¿que al final o barato sale caro? –

-Ellos no son con los que se supone tenía que encontrarme, así que no... –

-¡Hey! – Exclama el aparente líder de la banda interrumpiendo al friki. – ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Preguntó.

-Ehmm, dinero... ¿no? – Dije con sentimientos encontrados, por un lado me sentía pro porque Mazz estaba jodido y yo tenía razón, y estaba asustado por lo que pudiera pasar.

-¡¿Nos están tratando de joder?! ¡Esto no es ni la mitad de lo que acordamos! – Gritó a la par que pateó el maletín haciendo llover dinero.

-Oe weón, para ser un malandro tiene muy buen vocabulario. – Le dije a Mazz. -¿Estás seguro que era aquí? –

-Ehmm. – Murmulló el friki sacando de su bolsillo el papelito con la dirección del edificio. – Mierda. – Dice en voz baja con una cara que pondría una persona lista que se saltó un número en una operación matemática que venía en un examen importante.

-Me cago en tu puta madre, weón... -

-A ver, ¿tienen el resto del dinero o no lo tienen? – Preguntó el señor ladrón.

Mazz y yo dudamos al responder con murmullos y ruidos, lo cual irritó a la mafia de los huevos que se tomaron eso como un "no".

-Bueno... – Dijo el señor doctor profesor flaite poblacional a la par que metía su mano en su pantalón bajo su camisa, dándonos a entender que claro, que iba a sacar un arma e íbamos a valer verga.

Mazz y yo dimos un paso atrás acojonados y enseguida empezó a sonar la sirena de la policía afuera del edificio. El jefe de los weones estos, que ahora llamaré Bob, o Juan Pérez, miró hacía los lados al igual que el resto del grupo aparentemente asustados.

Aproveché la situación y en un lapsus de locura e instinto de supervivencia, saqué el arma que había tomado de la guantera del auto y empecé a disparar como rambo haciendo que todos se tirasen al suelo.

-¡MUERAN PUTOS BICHOS LA CHINGADA MADRE NOJODA CARAJO LA VERGA DEL COÑO DE LA MADRE! – Grité mientras disparaba como aweboniao hacia todos lados intentando acojonarlos vivos.

-¡¿Qué haces, pedazo de boludo?! –

-¡Salvo nuestras vidas! –

Entonces el grupo de weones empezaron a moverse.

-No me jodas, ¡soy terrible malo! ¡No achunté ni una!, ¡Por eso ocupo al espía, weón! –

-¡Pero cómo coño vas a achuntar nada! ¡Esa es la de salva maldito animal! –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La de juguete?! ¡¿Neta?! –

-¡CORRE, WEÓN, CORRE! – Me gritó a la par que me empujaba hacia el fondo del pasillo.

.

.

.

...Continuará. 

* * *

><p>Y llegamos al final o/, ¿que opinan del capítulo ahora xD? sean sinceros ;n; sean un cinco o un siete, pero no un diez Dx

En fin, Gracias por llegar hasta acá y apoyarme y gracias a lso que me comentaron en el anterior capítulo, que, perdonen por no responderos, es que a veces lo único que me sale decir es en pocas palabras "gracias" y pos me siento como que no expreso la gratitud que siento y parece algo como si se lo dijese a todo el mundo xD (conste, soy agradecido, pero así parecería como si fuese una maquina que responde "gracias por enviar su comentario"), ashi que... ah, pero muchisimas gracias a los que me ocmentaron pidiendo que actualizara xDDD, de verdad me han dado el empujoncito que necesitaba pa ponerme a revisar y decidirme a publicarlo sin más -, y personalmente le doy diez kilos de gracias a un lector que hoy cumple años y me ha ayudado a ser premium en el "Tf2" xD; Muchas gracias Carlos y Feliz Cumpleaños ^^.

Y así nos despedimos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulos, un abrazo a todos Dx!

PD: La dash del capitulo de la semana antes pasada me hizo tener sentimientos encontrados ;n;, y mamense, a mi la spit me sigue gustando :I


	19. Capítulo 19: Érase un regalo

¡Y yastoy aquí!, "¿wat, tan rápido Dx?", hombre, rápido.. son diez dias xd, "tienes razón, he visto mejores", Ya tampoco te pases de mamon ¬n¬.

Y pos nah, que aquí está el capi 19, algo lalero pero bueh, no he tenido muchas quejas del capítulo la verdad, además de que hubiese querido alargar un poco mas algunas escenas o agregar otras, no me trae tan preocupado como el anterior, lo cual es bien raro xd; Puede que algun que otro detalle esté malo, así que si lo veis, avisadme para corregirlo, más si este interfiere en algún hecho ocurrido o-o.

Bueno, como no tengo mucho que decir hoy, a parte de que pude subirlo ayer, pero me desperté mas enfermo que la cresta y terminé tendido en la cama la mayor parte del día sin poder revisionarlo, pero ya me siento mejor y aquí lo traje ^^, espero subir el proximo pronto.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Mientras Mazz y yo corríamos por el pasillo para ocultarnos en otro y continuar corriendo, escuchamos como la policía irrumpía en el centro comercial y subían por las escaleras, quizás por escuchar mis falsos disparos.

El señor doctor profesor ladrón por su parte, ordenó a no sé cuantos, principalmente porque yo no estaba mirando hacia atrás solo escuchaba sus voces, que nos siguieran y que pos... se encargaran de nosotros, ¿si me comprendes, no?

**-¡Pero boludo, corré más deprisa! –** Exclamó el Mazzo tirándome del brazo.

**-¡No puedo... estoy hecho mierda... sálvate...! ¡NO! ¡No me hagas caso...si es que estoy hecho mierda, Rainbow me escoñetó bien escoñetao ayer y...! –** Le explicaba intentando seguir corriendo y mantener el aliento.

**-Si, pues imagina como me dejará a mí si sabe que por culpa mía a ti te pasó algo. –**

**-Oh vamos, ni que me quisiera tanto. –**

**-No vo ya discutir contigo de esto ahora, si vos no podés correr necesitaremos un sitio donde ocultarnos. –**

**-¿Y esperar a que nos encuentren y nos desviden? -  
><strong>  
><strong>-No, espera... ¿Desviden?, da-eh.d-da igual, me refiero a un sitio estratégico, en plan sniper elite, ¿lo has jugado? -<strong>

**-No... mi computadora no lo agarraba. –**

**-¿Enserio? ¿El primero? Pero qué clase de porquería... –**

**-No espera creo que el uno si, si si si, y ahí también era malo. Pero ya sé, ahmm, ¡arriba! –**

**-¿Por qué arriba? –**

En ese momento uno de los tíos que nos estaban persiguiendo empezó a acercarse hacia nosotros al doblar en una esquina.

**-Mierda, nos va a alcanzar. –** Dijo el Friki.

**-¡MecagoensuputamadreMecagoensuputamadreMECAGOENSUPUTAMADRE! –**

**-¿Qué haces ahora? –**

**-¡Pensando!... ehmm, ¡Ya sé! Tengo un plan, tienes, no sé algo, ¡pásame tú teléfono! –**

**-¿Para qué? -**

-¡Dámelo, me cago en todo! –

**-Espero que no la cagues. – **Decía el friki mientras buscaba el teléfono en su bolsillo y me lo pasaba.

**-Corre, dobla en la esquina, y espérame allí, yo llego ahora. –** Le dije.

**-Ya. –**

**-¡No te asomes! –** Le susurró fuertemente al friki mientras disminuía un poco mi velocidad de carrera.

**-Okey. –** Dijo el firki y se escondió al doblar la esquina.

**-"¡Venga pa'cá mi scout!"** – Pensé volteando un poco para ver al weón que nos perseguía.

En un momento aumenté mi velocidad y doblé en la esquina.

**-¿Ya? –** Preguntó el friki.

**-Cuatro… tres… dos…** - Conté mientras me quitaba el guante derecho tomando con mi mano desnuda el celular del Mazz y luego corrí de regreso doblando la esquina rodeando al señor matón, dándole la vuelta al teléfono del friki cargándolo de energía y golpeando al tío justo en la nuca con toda la fuerza que pude sacar en ese momento**. – ¡CORNER-ELECTRIC-STAB!** – Grité mientras el tío caía al suelo, podría ser debido al golpe, a la electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo en el momento que mi puño tocó su nuca, o ambas. **- ¡TOMA, COÑO! ¡JODETEEE! ¡OOOOOHHHHHHHHH! **– Grité orgulloso de que mi "estrategia" de llevar una técnica del Spy a la vida real diese tan excelente resultado, el weón se quedó tendido en el suelo totalmente aturdido.

**-¡Mi teléfono! –** Exclamó en modo de llanto el friki al ver que había mandado al otro mundo a su celular.

**-¿Eh?, ah si, toma. ¡Joder que subidón tío, soy un spy! Y tú ¿Podrías decir gracias, no? O, que genial eres Jéxust, dame un autógrafo, esa no me la esperaba, eres tan imba, o ¿algo por el estilo no crees? –**

**-¡Mataste mi teléfono! –**

**-Cabrón, pero... –**

En eso se empezaron a escuchar más pasos que se acercaban.

**-Coge la pistola, tenemos que llegar hasta arriba. –** Le dije al Mazz que aún estaba conmovido porque su teléfono no encendía. **– ¡Apurate! –**

**-¡Ya voy, ya voy! –** Respondió el friki y empezamos a correr otra vez, por suerte los que nos perseguían ahora eran lentos y se nos hacía más fácil perderlos.

**-¿Pero viste?, fue como shhhhiiu ¡pam! Y ¡plas! Cayó en el suelo como costal de papas. –** Continué alardeando de mí suerte extrema.

**-Lo que no entiendo es para que exactamente ocupaste mi teléfono, tienes suerte de que no te haya explotado en la mano. –**

**-Ehmm pues primero quería usarlo como conductor, pero en cuanto estaba esperando al que el tío viniese, me cuestione si funcionaría, así que lo ocupé para aumentar la fuerza de golpe de mi puño al impactar contra su nuca, ya de paso mi mano cargada de electricidad lo aturdiría si el golpe no era certero. –**

**-Ya, ¿y no pudiste simplemente aturdirlo en lugar de golpearlo y matar mi teléfono?, estos ya no se consiguen en ningún sitio, ahora me tendré que comprar uno nuevo, con lo mucho que me había durado este. –**

**-Cabrón, no sabía cómo venía el wey, no era seguro que lo pillara en buen sitio, es decir, si le ponía la mano sobre la ropa o que se yo, al menos le iba a dar un golpe bien duro para que tu entonces terminaras de caerlo a combasos si seguía de pié hasta que se cayera. –**

**-Mí teléfono... –**

**-Pero resulta que no solo le di un buen golpe, sino que encima el maraco venía en guardacamisa con mucha piel expuesta para que mi puño hiciera contacto suficiente para aturdirlo. –**

**-Mi teléfono... –**

**-¡Mira, las escaleras! –**

**-Espérate. –** Dijo el Mazz sujetándome del hombro.

**-¿Qué ha pasao? –**

**-No se escuchan ruidos en este piso. –** Decía el friki mientras miraba hacia a los lados y me hacía señas para empezar a acercarnos lentamente a las escaleras. **– Si los que nos seguían bajaron a ayudar contra la policía, o dejaron de correr para buscarnos dentro de los locales, podemos subir, pero tenemos que hacerlo con cuidado, si no saben que estamos arriba, no subirán hasta terminar de buscarnos aquí, o hasta que la policía los arrincone obligándolos a subir, lo cual nos dejaría en un callejón sin salida. –** Explicaba el Mazzo en un tono bastante bajo de voz mientras subíamos lentamente las escaleras haciendo apenas ruido. **– Hay que subir hasta lo más alto y ahí preparar alguna trampa en plan sniper elite, como te dije, para que cuando suban, estemos preparados para hacerlos bajar y que la poli los pille. ¿Entendiste? –**

Asentí con mi cabeza y continuamos subiendo hasta llegar al último piso, que si bien estaba ya tapado con su techo y sus ventanas, le faltaban algunas luces, pintura y cristales, además de que habían escombros y materiales de construcción regados por ahí.

**-Pues da mas miedo de lo que yo me imaginaba.** – Dije al ver aquel tenebroso lugar en el que debíamos escondernos.

**-La obscuridad es la mejor amiga cuando se trata de ocultarse, y esos tipos no tienen linternas, salvo que vengan e intenten alumbrar con un celular; Cosa que dudo, tienen un problema más grande allá abajo como para estar viniendo aquí a buscarnos. Salvo que quieran rehenes, en todo caso hay que armar la trampa. –**

**-Bueno, a ver que sale. – **Dije y empezamos Mazz y yo a pensar y planear que haríamos para contrarrestar la subida de la banda.

...

Pasaron y pasaron los minutos mientras intentábamos hacer una especie de barricada en las escaleras que no se viera muy artificialmente hecha por nosotros, en otras palabras más entendibles, una barricada que no pareciese hecha por nosotros sino por los obreros. Entre intentos, nos pusimos de acuerdo, no funcionaría, de una u otra manera se darían cuenta de que habíamos subido y que la barricada significaba que estábamos arrinconados. Lo que queríamos era que al ver la barricada, los weones no pasasen, pero vamos, eso era una utopía. Así que tuvimos que pensar en otra cosa, pues podíamos poner la barricada para ganar tiempo y ejecutar otro plan ocupando la barricada como herramienta o señuelo. Tampoco queríamos matar a nadie, sobre todo por el hecho de estar la policía abajo; yo tenía la ventaja de poder aturdirlos, sin embargo, cabía la posibilidad de que muriesen si tenían problemas cardiacos por ejemplo, por lo que el plan de escabullirme a sus espaldas aprovechando la obscuridad en plan spy, quedó descartada a menos que no se nos ocurriera nada mas, vamos, un plan b. Debería aclarar un punto, a pesar de que pueda dejar personas inconscientes con tocarlas unos segundos, esto no me servía contra los enemigos fuertes a los que no enfrentábamos en el inframundo, ellos eran más ágiles y fuertes, me mandaban a la chingada si yo de plano solo intentaba tocarles; debido a esto y a que mis poderes no eran ni un cuarto de lo desarrollados que podían ser, es que yo ocupaba estrategias para acercarme y conectarles un combo o cortarles con mi espada sobrecargada de electricidad, por ejemplo.

Volviendo al tema, Mazzo me dio una colleja por haber sugerido que quizás podía intentar hacer que los de la banda subieran y cuando estuviera en la escalera saltar sobre ellos en plan spy y... vale, ya entendí porqué me pegó..., ay no mames. Así que, finalmente pasado ya un rato, a Mazz se le ocurrió la "genial" idea, de tomar un saco de cemento, ponerlo cerca de las escaleras, y cuando subieran los bichos, él tomaría la pistola que le sacamos al weón que yo dejé inconsciente allá abajo, porque tiene más puntería que yo, y dispararía al saco desde la obscuridad, levantando teóricamente una nube de polvo y pendejadas que nos permitiría... no sé, dijimos, quizás los tacleamos para tumbarlos escalera abajo, o lanzarles objetos y escombros.

Al principio dudé del plan, no sabía si de verdad el cemento se esparciría formando una nube de polvo, pero como no había un plan mejor y ya había pasado tiempito, pues no quedaba de otra que confiar en el plan del Mister Lolface. Que si se preguntan por qué no usó sus poderes, la respuesta es que el muy gilipollas dejó la máscara en el auto, así en plan: la mierda más valiosa que tiene, lo que le da los poderes, y ala, lo deja en el auto. En fin. Mazz se ocultó en un cuarto sin iluminación, por no decir obscuro, y sin ventanas donde tenía un ángulo perfecto para disparar al saco y lanzar cosas, mientras que yo hice lo mismo solo que sin arma, solo preparado con objetos arrojadizos tales como palos y piedras. No podía quitarme los guantes porque estos emanarían electricidad convirtiéndome en una luciérnaga fácil de detectar, aunque con el miedo y el nervio que sentía, quizás mis poderes no estaban funcionando bien.

...

Esperamos... y esperamos. Abajo solo se escuchaban gritos, ordenes, marisqueras, y correteos por los pasillos muy a lo lejos.

Hasta que empezaron a oírse a un grupo de personas subir las escaleras. Ya no podía ver al Mazz, por lo que no sabría en que momento dispararía, ni si lo haría, ni una mierda, solo estaba esperando la nube de polvo que sería mi señal para empezar a lanzar palos y piedras.

Pero entonces logré ver que no era la banda la que subía, si no que eran los policías uniformados que venían a investigar la zona. En ese momento me preocupé por si el Mazz de los huevos disparase así que...

**-¡Mazzo, los pitufos! –** Exclamé y obviamente la poli me escuchó poniéndose todos en guardia y subiendo sus pinches escudos anti motines acojonados.

No weón, no eran policías de película.

**-¡¿Qué?! **– Preguntó el friki confundido.

**-¡La poli, coño! –**

**-¡Salgan con las manos en alto! –** Exclama uno de los señores oficiales.

-Que sí, que ya vamos, pero no disparen, que somos civiles con familia y una pegaso que cuidar. –

**-¡¿Pegaso?! –**

**-¡No no, dije pescado, que es que tengo una pecera y…y- y tengo pescados! –**

**-¡Salga ya! –**

**-Vale vale. **– Respondí y me acerqué al grupo de policías con las manos arriba y al momento llegó Mazz de la misma manera que yo.

**-Joeh, mazzo, de la que nos hemos salvado. –** Le dije entre risas al friki que estaba a mi lado.

**-No joda, mi teléfono. –** Se quejó el weón intentando encender su celular presionando una y otra vez el botón. – No prendeeee. -

**-¿Pero aún sigues con eso? –** Le pregunté

**-¡Arrodíllense! –** Ordenó uno de los polis.

Los demás le miraron raro, pero nosotros obedecimos y nos pusimos de rodillas en plan Ash Ketchum cuando pierde una batalla con las manos aun arriba.

**-¡Ahora asientan con la cabeza!** – Volvió a ordenar el poli, y nosotros de webones confundidos le hicimos caso y enseguida el pitufo de mierda empezó a descojonarse de nosotros.

Enseguida otro oficial le pegó una hostia en la cabeza por pendejo e hizo un ademán con su cabeza a otros dos para que nos cachearan, y en cuanto le sacaron la pistola a Mazz, que no sé porque cojones en lugar de dejarla se la llevo y encima la escondió, nos esposaron y llevaron hasta abajo.

Yo alegué que éramos inocentes, Mazzo preguntó por su dinero, pero tanto a él como a mí, nos metieron en una patrulla con derecho a chingar a nuestra puta madre, perdón, guardar silencio.

...

Un poco más tarde, en la comisaria...

**-A ver, estaban en un edificio precintado, con un arma, una banda callejera y un maletín lleno de dinero; justo en el sitio donde teníamos información de que iba a haber un intercambio entre bandas criminales. ¿Cómo es que tienen el descaro de decir que son inocentes?** – Nos preguntaba un policía en una mesa de interrogatorio.

**-Joder, también creí que estos cuartos solo estaban en estados unidos..., hay que ver eh... –** Dije mirando hacia los lados inspeccionando la habitación lúgubre con las manos sobre la mesa gris**. – Aunque parece más como una estación de radio. –** Agregué.

**-¿Y este qué dice?** –

**-Ignórelo, pero, a ver, el arma se la quitamos un tipo que nos venía persiguiendo, mi amigo lo confundió, lo golpeó y así pudimos sacarle el arma y salir corriendo, planeábamos usarla por si acaso los demás subían, dispararle a un saco de cemento, generar una cortina de polvo y lanzarles cosas y no sé, defendernos antes que nos mataran. –** Explicó Mazzota al policía mientras yo hacía un poco el tonto.

**-Ajá, y ¿por qué los matarían? –**

**-Porque nos confundieron, encima este boludo sacó un arma de fogueo y empeoró la situación, yo no debería estar aquí es su culpa. –**

**-Jojojojo, no no no, ¡el que no debería estar aquí soy yo!** – Exclamé golpeando la mesa en plan borracho**. – Te lo dije, si es que te lo dije, "esa weá suena rara", "¿estás seguro de que no te van a estafar?", y tu "sisisisi que es una ganga, pinche mierda" -**

**-¿Qué está diciendo? –** Preguntó el policía**. – ¡Entonces si eran parte del intercambio! -**

**-¿Qué intercambio?, a ver, fuimos allí porque estaba haciendo un trato con una inmobiliaria que me quería vender un local en el edificio, el dinero esa una señal. –**

**-¿En un edificio a medio construir? –**

**-Le dije que sonaba raro... -  
><strong>

**-Y dale, que eso era pin pan pin pan y ya. –**

**-Encima el wey se equivocó de dirección, por eso terminamos ahí en medio de ese... intercambio. –**

**-Ah cierto, mire, aquí es donde se supone tenía que ir. –** Dijo Mazz pasándole al policía el papelito que tenía guardado en su bolsillo.

**-¡Mierda!, ¡¿Qué hora es?! – **Pregunté exaltado al recordar que cierta cosa celeste voladora estaba en casa posiblemente esperándome con un gesto enojado en su rostro**. - ¡Me tengo que ir!** – Dije levantándome del asiento.

**-Nop. –** Niega el policía. **– Ustedes se quedarán aquí un buen rato. –** Sentencia y luego se encamina hacia la puerta con el papelito de Mazz en la mano.

**-Joder con el pitufooo... -  
><strong>

**-¿Dijiste algo? –** Preguntó el oficial dándose la vuelta.

-**No, nada.** – Dijo Mazz levantando la mano para despedirse.

El tío salió de la habitación y se puso a hablar con otro dirigiéndonos unas que otras miradas.

**-Ay cabroooón. –** Decía mientras me llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

**-¿Qué pasa? –** Preguntó el Mazz.

**-Dime qué hora es. –**

**-Claro, te la diría, ¡si no me hubieses estropeado el teléfono! –**

**-Ay wey, Dash está en casa esperándome, y como vea que no llegó... –**

**-¿Ya estás nuevo exagerándolo todo? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? -**

-Ahhhh... –

**-Relájate, ella es grandecita, sabe cuidarse sola; lo único que podría pasar es que se preocupe por ti, y eso no sería malo, por el contrario, demostraría que te quiere. –**

**-Ya, pero no puedo ir a prisión, no sobreviviría, ¡mÍrame! –**

**-Bueno, si, no durarías ni un día. –**

**-Hombre, gracias por los ánimos. –**

**-Tranquilo, nos soltarán pronto. –** Me dijo el friki con una seguridad en sí mismo, que Dash se quedaba pendeja.

...

Cuatro horas después, en la celda de la comisaría...

**-Mazzo... ¿Te he dicho cuanto me cago en tu puta madre? – **

**-No fastidies ¿eh? –**

**-Dash me mata, fijo. –** Dije meneando mi cabeza y bajándola entre mis brazos mientras levantaba mis manos. –**Weón, me mata, me mataa... me mata, tu al menos pudiste avisarle a los de la tarde que no ibas a poder ir, pero yo... de seguro la weona ya se cree que la estoy evitando, quizás sea buena idea que compremos un teléfono. –**

**-¿Vas a seguir con eso toda la tarde? –** Preguntó Mazz sentado en el suelo de espaldas a la pared de perfil a las rejas de la celda.

**-¿Tarde?, pero si ha de ser ya de noche allá afuera, llevamos aquí horas, wey, ¡horas!, ¡Y ni siquiera hay alguien aquí vigilándonos, hagan bien su trabajo coño! –** Exclamé agarrándome de los barrotes.

**-Que fue al baño, no te diste cuenta porque estabas caminando de un lado a otro murmurando cosas incomprensibles. –**

**-Pues que deje a un guardia, ¿si nos escapamos qué? –**

**-Esa pregunta se la haría cualquiera, de forma irónica; cabrón, estamos en una comisaría, si nos escapamos lo único que encontraremos serán más policías y más problemas, puesto que no tenemos antecedentes y que estamos solos tú y yo acá, no creo que les preocupe. –**

Bufé y me senté al lado del friki.

-**En todo caso. –** Dice luego de suspirar**. - ¿Por qué Dash te mataría si no llegas temprano a casa? –**

-**Es que está con el tema del entrenamiento, y se puso toda estricta ayer con los horarios y eso; Aunque esté de tirana, aún así puedo ver que se preocupa por mí, y no quisiera decepcionarla o dejarla plantada. Cosa que ya prácticamente hice hoy, un día después. –**

**-Pero imagino que cuando le expliques lo que pasó, no se enojará tanto y quizás lo comprenda. –**

**-Hombre, que lo comprenda, bien, pero que se lo crea..., Para resumir tú has querido comprar un espacio nuevo para tu tienda, me has invitado a ir, yo de ahuevoniao acepté encima sin pensar en Dash, bueno si pensé en ella, pero estaba todo adolorido y sentía cierta hostilidad hacia ella en ese momento, estar a punto de morir te hace pensar mejor en las cosas, es lo que tiene, en fin, que bueno, hasta ahí todo bien, pero luego tú te equivocas de dirección, y acabamos en el punto de encuentro entre dos bandas para hacer un intercambio, nos confunden por unos integrantes, te roban el dinero, la poli hace una redada al edificio, yo disparo con el arma de salva para intentar acojonarlos vivos, los weones se encabronan, nos persiguen mientras intentan retener a la poli, tumbamos, mejor dicho, TUMBO a uno, le quitamos el arma, corremos y nos ocultamos hasta el piso más alto, hacemos un plan de dudable efectividad para... la verdad no sé para qué exactamente, porque si fallaba, nos jodíamos, y si funcionaba, no sé, pero igual el plan no fue necesario, pues apareció la policía, nos acercamos, tu de huevón escondiste el arma en tu pantalón en lugar de dejarla por ahí, nos esposaron, nos metieron en la patrulla, nos llevaron a comisaría, nos ficharon, ¿ya te dije que no tengo cédula ni tú tampoco?, a ver como cojones explicamos eso, encima, nos intentan interrogar, y luego nos meten en esta celda por horas, o sea, tus mamadas, a ver como hago que Dash se trague todo eso. –**

**-Pos... ta cabrón. –**

En eso se abre la puerta de la celda.

**-Adelante, pueden irse. –** Dijo el oficial con las llaves.

**-¿Enserio? –**

**-Si, ya verificamos su historia, hemos mandado a unos muchachos a la dirección del papel que nos diste y... digamos que al dueño del inmueble se le acusó de un delito de cohecho con el concejal de urbanismo así que... –**

**-Ah... –**

**-¿Ves?, como Bob Esponja. –** Le susurré al oído al friki.

**-¿Estás escuchando?, el no... olvídalo, ¿y dónde está mi dinero? –** Preguntó Mazz al oficial.

**-Pues... parte de el se vio afectado cuando entramos a capturar a los delincuentes en el edificio y otra parte se ha usado para pagar su fianza. –**

**-Ya, ¿y lo que sobró?, porque imagino que sobró algo. –**

**-Le recuerdo que evidentemente usted es argentino y no tiene los papeles, y posee un local el cual no ha pagado impuestos de ningún tipo desde hace ya casi un año y actualmente está funcionando como si nada, podríamos deportarlo a su país, o enjuiciarlo por todas las irregularidades que comete en su tienda, y por otro lado, no hemos encontrado ningún tipo de papeles o datos a cerca de él, ¿qué es? ¿Un extraterrestre?, en todo caso viendo todo lo que les acabo de decir, no creo ningún abogado esté dispuesto a defenderlos en un juicio a ninguno de los dos, así que... -**

-Ehhhjejeje...Bueno... siga con su trabajo, oficial, nosotros eh... ¿Sabe donde estacionaron SU auto? –

Preguntó Mazzo un poco nervioso señalándome a mí.

**-Está afuera, aquí tiene las llaves. –** Dice el oficial y le da las llaves del auto a Mazzotta.

Nos fuimos lo más rápido posible del lugar intentando no mirar atrás.

...

No hablamos hasta que estuvimos lo bastante lejos, ya encaminados hacia lo que sería la ruta de la Mansión.

**-Qué cabrón, me robó. –** Dijo Mazz.

**-No, espérate, ese cabrón no te robó, te salvó el culo a cambio de dinero, que es una cosa que hace mucha gente. Y ves, ya casi se hace de noche. –**

-**Coño, ¿pero tú sabes cuánto dinero había en el jodido maletín? –**

**-Me dijiste que era barato, tampoco te hagas la víctima; ¿oíste toda la mierda por la cual te podían arrestar?, y más que el weón no sabe, porque lo de los impuestos.., creo que ya solo con lo de la factura, te llevas un palo, en todo caso si no pagas impuestos, ellos no se llevan su sueldo, y eso que ya ganan poco. Encima te pueden deportarte de regreso a Argentina por no tener los papeles, ya se me había olvidado que estamos todos ilegales aquí, no mames. –**

**-Ya ya, ta bien ta bien. Igual siento que me robaron. –**

**-Normal, aún si hubieses llegado al verdadero edificio, hubieses pagado y luego habrían enjuiciado al dueño del edificio y quizás hubieses perdido tu dinero de peor forma. –**

**-Lo que quieras, pero lo del a fianza se lo ha inventado, ni siquiera nos llevaron al juzgado, encima nos tenían ahí sin información ni hostias, seguro el weón se puso a investigar por donde crujirnos para poder quedarse con el dinero. En todo caso ¿Dónde estaban los de la banda esa? ¿Los mataron a todos?, porque no los vimos ni en la comisaría ni en la patrulla ni nada, seguro ellos también dieron su lana y los soltaron. Mi tienda es más normal que esa comisaría; Malditos corruptos.** –

**-Como te gusta pensar mal de la gente eh... –**

**-¡Mira quien fue a hablar! –**

**-Vale, me callo. –**

Y así nos fuimos hasta casa, o bueno, hasta el tramo de carretera donde Mazz me dejaba para subir el cerro. Llegamos hasta allí algo tarde, a mi parecer ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y estaba nublado, cosa que empezaba a ponerme nervioso porque en la casa se mascaba la tragedia.

Me despedí de Mazzota, el se fue un tanto enojado, no conmigo, si no con la vida.

Empecé a escalar lentamente mientras se ponía cada vez más obscuro y yo me cuestionaba el cómo y con qué palabras le explicaría a Dash porqué estaba llegando tan tarde. A menos que decidiera ponerme a hacer ejercicios toda la noche para recuperar el día, ya lo habíamos perdido, así que imaginé que estaría enojada por mi aparente falta de compromiso.

Me quedé un rato vagando a las afueras de la casa pensando en las palabras que usaría, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea. Me tiré al suelo y empecé a revolcarme como loco, me ensucié el pelo y me golpeé contra un árbol.

**-¡Rainbow, que me han asaltao y casi me matan y la he pasao muy mal y hay que me duele mi... costilla! – **Exclamé dramáticamente entrando a la casa hecho un desastre, cojeando, y abrazando un costado de mi torso con mi brazo izquierdo.

Miré el interior de la casa, las luces estaban todas encendidas, la tele igual, pero parecía que Rainbow no estaba por ningún lado.

**-Joder, de la que me he librao. ¿Ahora donde se habrá metido? ¿no se habrá ido, verdad? – **Me pregunté aliviado y un tanto preocupado, aunque ya no tanto, porque se me estaban empezando a hacer normales esas desapariciones repentinas de la poni, era como cuando un gato sale y no lo ves hasta el día siguiente.

Pero que va, la bicho si estaba en casa, pues segundos después de que yo me relajara la escuché bajar del sofá, y después salió un tanto rara por un lado hacia el pasillo que dirigía hacia la puerta trasera, donde yo estaba.

**-Ehmm... jeje... Hola Rainbow. –** Le saludé esperando el golpe.

Pero en lugar de ello la pegaso intentó caminar, hacia adelante, se sentó como si estuviese mareada, sacudió la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.

**-Hola...Jex... –** Dijo con un tono bastante extraño, no estaba enojada, parecía mas confundida que otra cosa.

Luego me sonrió como si estuviese nerviosa, al igual que yo también lo hice. Ambos nos mantuvimos así hasta un rato en el que ninguno de los dos hicimos lo que el otro pensaba que haría.

**-¿No... no estás enojada? –** Le pregunté mientras me acercaba cauteloso a la cocina para beber agua y buscar algo para comer, que no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

**-Si. –** Dijo sonando poco convencida, y al ver mi reacción de miedo y pánico, se retractó y dijo que no sacudiendo su cabeza.

Era extraño, demasiado... aún para ella.

**-Ah... que bueno. –** Dije, luego tomé agua y algún pedazo de fruta que encontré para comer.

En eso Rainbow empezó a reírse sola como si estuviera loca.

_**-"Esconde los cuchillos, cabrón, ya está empezando"... **__**"¿el qué?"... "¡Rocket to insanity!"...**__** –**_ Pensé un tanto asustado por su repentino ataque de risa. **- ¿Rainbow... e... estás bien? –** Le pregunté mientras me acercaba hacia ella con cuidado y miedo.

Ella asintió con su cabeza. Parecía normal, aunque a veces daba tumbos con su cabeza y se reía sola por pequeños intervalos de tiempo forzándose a calmarse.

**-Bueno... –** Dije e intenté cruzar hasta el sofá para sentarme y ver la tele.

**-No. –** Dijo la pegaso empujándome lejos del sofá hacia la cocina.

-**Pero... espera... ¿a qué coño huele?, ¿Rainbow? –** Dije percibiendo un olor que la verdad no me agradaba oler proviniendo de la pegaso. Me agaché. **– Rainbow, a ver, di algo, no me creo esta mierda, dime algo. –** Le pedí a la pegaso para ver si me echaba su aliento.

La pegaso negó con su cabeza, pero de todas formas el olor era muy fuerte e impregnaba toda la casa, y no me había percatado por estar pendiente de si la pegaso me mataría o no. ¿Pero a decir qué coño iba a matar? ¡Si estaba más borracha que la cresta!

**-Rainbow, ¡¿de donde coño has sacado alcohol?! apestas a cerveza, me cago en..., cómo... o sea, ¡¿por qué?!, yo... –** Decía inconcluso intentando explicarme cómo, por qué, cuándo, dónde, y quién, hasta que fui hasta el sofá mientras le pegaso se descojonaba de mi reacción. **- ¡Me caago en la leche!, Pero... pero cuando, o sea, cómo, ¡Rainbow! –** Exclamé al ver que tenía un grupo de botellas de bebidas alcohólicas vacías frente al sofá. **– Coño, sé que no aparecí en toda la tarde, pero no era para tanto, pero, espera, ¿Te dio un bajón por la tarde y atracaste una licorería o de donde coño sacaste todo esto? –** Le pregunté a la pegaso y luego ella se tambaleó hasta la tele y me trajo un papelito.

**-¿Qué esto? Una nota de suicidio, ¿no has logrado el coma etílico?, a ver... –** Dije y empecé a leer la nota que me había traído la pegaso**. – "Sé que estás solo Jex, así que te dejo esto por aquí para hacértelo más llevadero y te montes una fiesta con tu poni assakjaksjaksjaks; Xcabex", cabex culiao weón, entonces esto era de lo que hablaba cuando lo escuché en el bosque; pero si el weón sabe que yo no bebo, carajo, a ver. El oktoberfest que se ha montado la... weona esta con el regalo del cabex. – **Dije y me acerqué las botellas que Dash estuvo tratando de esconder delante del sofá. **– A ver, te has bebido TÚ solita una botella de tequila, cuatro cervezas, una botella de sidra, lo cual imagino que es normal, y un vino... pero, pero coño, ¿Dash pero cómo te bebiste esto?, si está más caducao que la cresta; del año cincuenta y ocho dice... a esta le va a dar un indigestión seguro... y ya verás mañana con la resaca la que me va a montar cuando se despierte. –** Decía mientras revisaba las botellas que tenía la pegaso tiradas en el suelo.** – Carajos... al menos la bronca que me ahorro con eso de que falté al entrenamiento es un buen lado positivo, eso si, se ha pasao, se ha pasao, coño, se ha pasao, esto es mucho incluso para ella. –**

**-¡Jex! –** exclamó la pegaso llamando mi atención.

Me puse de pie.

**-¡No te bebas más el vino que está caducao!** – Le ordené a la pegaso e instantáneamente recibí literalmente un braguetazo en toda la jeta.

Sip... si lo hizo. Me lanzó sus...

**-Qué es... ¡ayayayay la verga! –** Exclamé al tiro me di cuenta de que había cogido con mis manos ropa interior usada de Dash y la arrojé lejos. **– Rainbow, aléjate... no, ¡no! –** Decía al ver que la borracha se estaba empezando a acercarse a mí con una mirada que no me gustaba nada y me hacía recordar cada vez más la pesadilla que había tenido noches atrás.

Pero la pegaso no desistía y continuaba acercándose intentando hacer de su mareo por borrachera un contoneo seductor.

**-¡Cu-cuidado, ¿eh?!, ¡Q-que-que tengo una botella! – **Exclamé y cogí la botella de vino del suelo.

La pegaso sonrió pícaramente al ver que sostenía la botella, lo cual básicamente me traumó.

**-A ver a ver, que esto es para intimidación, no para... ehh... yo... ehh ahh, ¡Tengo una almohada, no te metas conmigo que tengo una almohada! ¡Estoy re loco! –** Le advertí después de dejar la botella a un lado y tomar un cojín del sofá e intentar a amenazarla con él agitándolo en el aire en plan psicópata.

En ese momento la pegaso saltó sobre mí, se aferró a mis hombros, empezó a hablarme cariñosamente en Equestriano, luego acercó su cara, di un paso hacía atrás, y antes de que provocara un infarto, resbalé con un pequeño charco de, quizás alguna bebida, y caí al suelo de espaldas todo hecho mierda con la pegaso flotando sobre mí; enseguida me recogí alejándome de debajo de ella e intentando no mirarla, ya que... pues no traía nada. No me había dado cuenta de que no llevaba su toga ya que, no me importó que no la llevara en el momento que entré a la casa, sin embargo ahora si empezaba a perturbarme un poco el hecho de que estuviese desnuda, y encima borracha.

**-Hummmm. –** Murmulló descontenta mientras descendía y empezaba a caminar a mí alrededor.

_**-"¡Señor cerebro, dígame qué coño hago!"... "Ehhh, no estoy"... "Pero..."... "¡He dicho que no estoy, coño, déjame en paz!"... "Esto es una pesadilla"... "No es cierto"... "Ah pero pa' eso si estás, ¿verdad, cabrón?"... "Pues no sé webón, pregunta en el piso de abajo"... "No me responde"... "Entonces pregúntale al corazón"... "¿Por qué?"... "Yo qué sé, es lo que siempre se dice"... "Vale, a ver... ¿señor corazón?"... "Cómo no arregles esta mierda, dejo de bombear sangre y a tomar por culo tu puta madre, aweoniao de mierda"... "Jodeh, no pos... que amoroso el tío"... "Ya, ya, a ver, dile que la amas, a ver si así se le corta el rollo y deja de joderte, si está borracha, no se va a acordar"... "No se yo, eh..." –**_ Pensaba mientras le veía mirarme detenidamente.

**- ¡Diez! –** Exclamó sin importarle nada con su tono autoritario perturbado por su ebriedad y expulsando ese aliento a alcohol que inundaba toda la casa.

Me dedicó una mirada seria y enseguida me puse a hacer flexiones que creí que era lo que me había ordenado. Al momento de empezar, la pegaso suspiró relajada y se subió a mi espalda acostándose sobre ella.

**-Rainbow, que-¡Aaahg! –** Exclamé al ceder mis brazos y desplomarme con la pegaso encima de mi espalda.

Intenté levantarme, quitármela de encima, pero la pegaso permaneció sobre mí y empezó a acariciarme el pelo como si fuese un gato y ella la villana cliché.

**-Rainbow, estás empezando a preocuparme un pelín y... qué... jajaja... ¿qué haces? –** Le preguntaba a la pegaso que estaba empezando a meter su hocico entre mi pelo.

Dash rió levemente al ver como estiraba mi cuello para alejar mi cabeza de ella, cosa que aprovechó en ese momento pasa morderme el cuello.

**-Aayayayayy tu puta madreee. –** Le reclamé, aunque no me mordió tan fuerte, a la pegaso mientras volteaba a verla.

Ella me sopló su aliento a la cara y continuó riendo de mis reacciones mientras me decía cosas en equestriano.

** – Rainbow, coño, estás mal, pero mal de fatal; te me quitas de encima en tres... dos... uno, ¿Qué ha pasao? –** Me pregunté al ver que le pegaso dejó caer su cabeza a un lado de la mía**. – Rainbow..., ¿Estás en coma?, oye, oyeee..., perfecto, se ha quedado dormida. –** Dije sarcástico**. - ¿Ahora cómo coño...? –** Decía mientras me mecía para intentar tirarla hacia un lado.

Logré hacerlo y me levanté del suelo sobándome el lugar donde me había mordido.

**-Ala, a dormirla, joder, ¡bicho, que eres un bicho! – ** Le dije a la pegaso que estaba allí tirada en el suelo durmiendo plácidamente sin saber que al día siguiente estaría totalmente escoñetada por la resaca. **– Qué tienes una suerte de que yo no sea un cabrón, y que tenga mis principios aquí en la palmada de mi mano...** _**"Y que eres un idiota",**_ **¡También tiene la suerte de eso!, si es que... es muy fuerte, la weona me ha atacado, en plan Jenny, la que... la ¡mierda!, tengo que limpiarme esto, como se quedé la marca para mañana y como la weona psicópata lo vea, me mata, ME PINCHE MATA, y si no, lo hará esta otra psicópata, seguro que mañana Miss Racionalidad se despierta con recuerdos borrosos sobre esto, y cree que abusé de ella o que se yo, si es que le encanta montarse películas... "mira quien fue a hablar", jódete, weón, jódete. Ay cabrón, que me tengo que quitar esto pero ya. –** Decía antes de correr al baño para intentar desaparecer la marca de la mordida de Dash.

Y estuve un rato intentando inútilmente aliviar esa marca que me había dejado Dash en el cuello.

-Cómo coño aprendió a hacer esto que durase tanto, no creo que los ponis se lo hiciesen, tienen pelaje, debería ser un tanto asqueroso llenarse la boca de pelo solo para eso. Si es que no tenía que haberla dejado ver la tele. – Me decía a mi mismo frente al espejo del baño.

**-¡Jeeex! –** Dijo melódicamente la pegaso llamándome desde la sala aún sonando borracha.

**-Cago en todo, se ha despertado, pero si no durmió nada.** –Dije y salí del baño a ver que quería la bicho, porque pensé que si se metía en el baño iba a ser peor**. - ¿Qué pasa Rainbow? –**

Enseguida la pegaso se acercó a mí volando, acercó su cabeza hacia la mía, luego la alejó, y me dio un cabezazo.

**-Aaaay veergaaa, ¿y eso cómo por qué? –**

Rainbow respondió en Equestriano en plan indignada mientras se cruzaba de patas, luego empezó a preguntarme cosas mientras se ponía cada vez más dramática y complicada.

_**-"¿Qué está diciendo?"... "No sé, igual se ha puesto mal porque la rechazamos y la dejamos tirada"... "¿Tú crees?"... "Pues... podría ser, mírala nada más..." –**_ Pensaba mientras la pegaso aparentemente se elogiaba a sí misma y a su físico para luego preguntarme cosas. **– Ya, Rainbow, cálmate, cálmate, que te doy así…, no joda, o sea, te emborrachas, me atacas, te evito para evitarte hacer algo que no quieres, ¿y tú te encabronas por eso?, si es que estás mal, estás mal, ¡anda, vete a dormir, que me tienes contento! –** Le ordené señalando su habitación. – Joder con la borracha. –

Entonces ella se acercó a mí con cara de que se iba a volver ebria violenta rompe cosas...

**-Pe-pero si no quieres no, tampoco... –** Decía ahora acojonado mientras me alejaba de su cara dando marcha atrás.

La pegaso levantó su pezuña y yo me cubrí el rostro de por sí en reparación y cerré mis ojos; pero enseguida Rainbow Dash sale disparada hacia el baño. Nuevamente me habían salvado las consecuencias de su tontería alcoholística.

Suspiré.

** – Le dije que el vino estaba caducado. –** Comenté para mí mismo afuera del baño donde Rainbow estaba vomitando.

**-¡Je...jex! –** Exclama la pegaso cogiendo aliento.

**-Ahhh. –** Me quejé. - ¿Debo entrar? –

**-¡Jex! – **

**-Está bien... –** Acepté a regañadientes y entré al baño, donde la pegaso me pidió con ademanes que le sujetara el pelo**. - ¿O sea, neta?, pero si tienes el pelo... bueno, está un poco más largo de lo que está en la serie pero no te vas a... –**

**-¡Jex! –**

**-Vale vale, coño, joder, sujetándole el pelo ahora a la weona mientras vomita, si es que... me voy superando cada día. –** Dije con sarcasmo mientras tomaba la melena y el fleco de Rainbow para evitar que se ensuciaran con su vómito.

Era incómodo y asqueroso al mismo tiempo. Vamos, ¿cuantos weones han tenido que sujetarle el pelo a su "ídola" mientras esta vomita debido al exceso de alcohol que se tomó?

**-Yo mejor me quito de aquí porque esta pose no me gusta nada. –** Dije, ya que estar sujetándole el cabello desde atrás... se veía fatal, más aún porque ella técnicamente estaba desnuda así que me puse a un lado. **– Rainbow, pero acércate un poco más, tampoco es una competencia, que estás salpicando todo. Eso... woh woh, tampoco tanto, no te me vayas a caer ahí dentro que tú ahora no te puedes valer por ti misma, y como tenga que bañarte yo..., pues no; antes de meterme en la ducha contigo para que me tergiverses mañana, primero te sacaría fuera, y te echara unas cuantos baldes de agua encima hasta que estés limpia. – **Le decía a la pegaso, que estaba bien mareada**. – A ver, sube, sube las patadas, ya, ahí, ahora, no te resbales, ya... tranquila, respira. – **Le dije a la pegaso posicionándola para que estuviese "más cómoda" apoyada en el borde en lugar de chocar el cuello contra el inodoro y la acariciaba suavemente soltando su melena pero no el fleco.

...

Momentos después, Rainbow se calmó, se sentó en el suelo y me hizo un ademán para que me agachase.

**-Gracias... -** Me decía en tono de susurro apoyándose en mis hombros mientras me daba un suave beso en la mejilla y segundos después un débil golpe con su pezuña en el mismo lugar diciendo algo en equestriano.

Luego se echó a un lado quedándose aparentemente dormida abrazada a la taza como una borracha cualquiera.

**-Adiós, loca. –** Me despedí cariñosamente de ella alborotándole el fleco y dejándola sola en el baño junto con una botella de agua que le había traído de la cocina.

Dejé las luces encendidas, apagué la tele, puse las botellas en un rincón, me lavé un poco la mejilla, y me metí en mi habitación agotado, a pesar de que era aún temprano, no más de las siete de la tarde, cosa que me dio a saber el reloj que Rainbow había dejado en mi habitación esta mañana. Ajusté la alarma y me eché a dormir con la promesa de que el día siguiente iba a ser interesante.

Rainbow con resaca después de haber bebido y atacarme, junto con el peligro de que Jenny descubriese la mordida que me había hecho la pegaso en el cuello, sin mencionar lo que me pondría hacer la pegaso para "recuperar" el día de entrenamiento que hoy se había perdido debido a que yo, bueno, a mi me arrestaron, y ella se pasó de borracha. Aún así, con todos los posibles problemas que podría tener al día siguiente, imaginarme a Dash avergonzada y arrepentida por el ataque tan gratuito y salvaje que casi la hace tocar fondo conmigo de no ser por mi temple y tontería, me hacía reír y de alguna manera, sentirme bien. Y así me dormí, esperando que Rainbow también lo hiciera, por el resto de la noche.

Aunque..., no dejaba de preguntarme qué cojones pasaba por la cabeza de la pegaso, o si es que había algo más en la bebida que Cabex había dejado en el bosque, algo como un estimulante para caballos infiltrado en alguna de las botellas. De todas formas me sentía mal por Dash, se notaba a leguas que tenía problemas por carajasos, o sea, muchos, y quería ayudarle, pero no veía como sentarme frente a ella a hablar de sus problemas para intentar solucionarlos. Pero por otro lado, quizás solo haya sido un desliz por estar demasiado ebria y yo solo estuviese imaginando cosas, como siempre.

.

.

.

_...Continuará_

* * *

><p><em>Y pos así xd. No planeaba acabar el capítulo aquí, pero a fin de cuentas si me ponía a alargar terminaba trancandome y retardando su subida así que... prefierí no liarla y publicarlo de una vez.<br>_

_Bueno, espero que les halla gustado, a ver que pasa ahora xd_

Gracias a todos por leer y dar su opinion de este demsadre ;W; os quiero, y recuerden que cualquier señora crítica es bien recibida Dx, y seh, ya casi son dos años de fic y voy bien lento xd... perdón por eso a-e; En fin, Adios, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^


	20. Capítulo 20: Pena ajena

Holaaa... "No mames, nueve días DX!", si si... yo..., no tiene tanto merito eh, porque, el capítulo... pues es corto y en parte bastante de relleno, lo pude subir hace dos días pero no encontré como hacerlo, como mejorarlo para que fuese... no sé, ¿disfrutable?, el tema es que el capítulo es corto y realmente no lo veo yo muy animado que digamos xD. Este es el tipo e capítulos que podría haberme saltado... pero ya está escrito, así que..., bueh xD, como espero no tardarme tanto en subir el próximo (a menos que se haga muy largo), espero que me perdonen por este capi que, si, si que es de relleno xD, no como el 17 que era necesario en varios aspectos, este si es verdad que... vamos, no sé. Igual se debe a que lo escribí estando enfermo, de hecho aún tengo secuelas, y pues hoy no me encuentro muy de buen humor la verdad. Así que para concluir aquí, lean el capítulo, y no me crucifiquen por fome xd. Me esforzaré más en el siguiente que me tiene que quedar bien sí o sí X(, de hecho el próximo no lo publicaré hasta que me convenza DX

Bueno, ahora si, los dejo para que lean, si no se aburren, les daré un premio.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Me desperté. La alarma estaba a media hora de sonar. Había dormido bien así que no tenía más sueño, y extrañamente tenía muchas ganas de empezar el día; me encontraba de muy buen humor para estar despierto a las cinco y media de la mañana.

Me senté un momento en el colchón, tomé mi toalla que estaba a un lado, luego me puse de pié y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha. Pero en cuanto abrí la puerta para entrar...

**-Lol, pero si sigue aquí. –** Susurré sorprendido al asomar mi cabeza por la puerta y ver que la pegaso seguía echada en el suelo del baño a pie de puerta evitando que esta se abriese suficiente como para dejarme pasar.

Con ese día ya serían dos sin bañarme, y teniendo a Jenny encima ahora más que nunca, prefería cuidar un poco más mi señora imagen personal para que no se llevara tan mala impresión de mí. A ver, quería alejarme de la weona, pero no quería desagradarle, porque, hombre, para una tía que conozco y no me golpea la primera vez que abro la boca..., además también era e iba a ser mi compañera de trabajo por un buen rato, así que tampoco quería cagarla por eso. Aunque principalmente tenía ganas de bañarme para lavarme el pelo, que se me estaba poniendo grasoso y de vez en cuando eso me molestaba mucho.

Entonces decidí ir al mini refrigerador, sacar unas pocas botellas plásticas de agua, ir a la bolsa de suministros al lado del escritorio negro donde estaba la tele, y sacar otro bote de champú para después irme a fuera a lavarme el cabello.

Una vez terminé de sacarme el champú, al ver que sobró agua, me cepillé y luego restregué un poco mis brazos y cara, y como nuevo. Bueh, quizás no tanto, aún me sentía como que no me había bañado nada, pero lo que importaba era no oler como un loco. Y eso con un desodorante y ropa limpia se arreglaba casi por completo.

En eso recordé que también debía lavar la ropa sucia, pero con Dash bloqueando la entrada al baño, que yo creía era el único sitio de donde podía sacar agua, decidí dejarlo para cuando regresara del trabajo y Dash se hubiese despertado y salido del baño.

Ya a las seis de la mañana, estaba listo. Y como tenía una energía que no era normal, además de sobrarme al menos treinta minutos para hacer cualquier cosa, me puse a barrer la casa, así porque sí, me entraron ganas, y como Dash ensuciaba mucho saliendo y entrando a cada rato, decidí darle un pequeño y rápido mantenimiento a la casa mientras hacía tiempo para bajar la montaña e ir con Mazz a trabajar.

...

Y así me entretuve un rato, limpiando la casa mientras escuchaba a la pegaso roncar como si estuviese en una competencia. Y justo terminé, que ya me tenía que ir bajando del cerro, me encontré lavándome las manos en el grifo de la cocina.

**-Si es que soy tonto..., pero tonto... tonto... jajajaja. –** Me reí al ver que pude haberme cepillado en ese grifo, metido la cabeza allí y lavármela, e incluso coger agua para lavarle al menos la ropa a Dash. Pero ya era tarde para eso, así que cogí mi desayuno frutal que había puesto en una bolsa (la misma de siempre), y me fui trotando montaña abajo para mínimo hacerle un poco de caso a la pegaso.

Al llegar abajo, justo estaba Mazz llegando con el auto. Le saludé feliz de la vida sin prestarle atención y me subí al auto en el asiento del copiloto.

**-Ahh... soy feliz weón. No sé por qué, pero... –** Eso decía recostado del asiento contemplando el cielo antes de ver al friki y percatarme de que llevaba puesto un pasamontañas negro. **– Ay no mames... –**

**-¡Vamos a quemarlos, vamos a quemarlos a todos! ¡Que se joda la comisaria de mierda, que ardan todos esos hijos de puta y se calcinen entre las llamas! ¡PURIFICALO, PURIFICALO! **– Exclamó el Mazz ahora en plan sociópata esquizofrénico a pesar de no tener la máscara encima.

**-No, no, no, coño, no. Mas movidas psicóticas de las tuyas, no; La última vez que quemamos una comisaría fue para eliminar las pruebas que nos vinculaban con el robo de aquel banco y el fichaje previo que nos habían hecho para borrar nuestros datos en plan hombres de negro. –** Dije sacándole el pasamontañas.

**-Ñeehhh.** – Gimió el friki quejándose de mi negativa. **- ¡Te pago! –**

**-Pff, pero si ya no tienes dinero que te sobre. –**

**-Pos eso, cuando lo recupere. –**

**-¿Y tú crees que eso lo tienen en la comisaría?, macho, eso ya lo habrán gastado o metido incluso en el banco o se lo habrán llevado a sus casas. –**

**-¡Aaaarrghh, malditos corruptos!, ¡ahora con menos ganas pago los impuestos!, ¡que se jodan! –**

**-Ala, como si pagaras algún impuesto. Hombre, yo pensaba que al menos pagabas la luz. –**

**-Yo... –**

**-Meeh'arranca que luego no llegamos a ningún sitio. –** Interrumpí al friki para que empezara a mover el auto. **– Y encima el cabrón quería tener un baño, vamos, para no pagar el agua tampoco, si es que... –**

**-Y ¿Cómo se supone que gane dinero si tengo que gastar la mitad en impuestos? –**

**-No exageres, ¿cómo la mitad?, en todo caso, si no quieres gastar dinero ni en empleados, ni en impuestos como luz y agua, dedícate nomás a vender por internet. Que es una alternativa más bonita. –**

**-Eso ya lo hago, pero es que si pones que tienes una tienda da como más confianza. En todo caso hago un servicio de técnico también, y necesito un sitio donde trabajar. Y te recuerdo que eres mi empleado, si dejo la tienda, tú te quedas en paro. –**

**-Ya, ¿pero podrías pagar los impuestos para estar mas tranquilos? -**

-¡Nunca!, me han robado. -

-Pues nada, hombre, tu le robas al estado, y el te roba a ti. Uno por uno no es trampa, weón. –

**-¡Pero no es justo! –**

**-De a bola que si lo es, no te hagas la víctima, que te pueden meter preso por evasión de impuestos o algo así. –**

**-Pues dejaré de hacer facturas. –**

**-No, cabrón, no, deja tus mamadas. Que luego empiezas en plan culero subiendo los precios y manipulándolos como te da la gana aprovechándote del desconocimiento de los clientes de mierda. –**

**-Coño, ¿pero sabes cuánto papel se ahorraría? ¿Cuántos árboles se salvarían?, Jex, hay que evitar la desforestación indiscriminada. –**

**-Y ahora se me pone ecologista... si es que ya..., tú lo único que quieres ahorrar y salvar con esa idea es el dinero que gastas en papel para imprimir las facturas. –**

**-¿Y tú por qué estás tan toca pelotas hoy?, se supone que el que te da consejos y te aleja de los males soy yo, no al revés. – **

**-No sé, me he levantado... pues de buen humor. –**

**-¿Y eso?, ¿Rainbow ya se te declaró? –**

**-Noo, bueno, no sé... –**

**-¿Cómo así? –**

**-Pues nada que... ayer, creo, Rainbow encontró el regalo que el Cabex dejó en el bosque para mí el otro día. –**

**-¿Y que era, un hentai? -**

**-Pues resulta que el maraco lo que hizo fue envolver un montón de botellas de cerveza, vino, y esas madres, y pues cómo yo no aparecí en todo el día, la weona aprovechó, y se las bebió todas ella sola en la tarde. Total que estaba más borracha que la cresta cuando llegué a casa ayer. –**

**-Ya, ¿y qué pasó? –**

**-Pues que... me atacó, y ya, no sé qué ni por qué ni una weá, y ya; pero no es por eso que estoy feliz hoy. –**

**-Pero ¡un ataque!, ó, un ataque... –**

**-Ah, y me mordió. –** Le dije mostrándole la marca que me había quedado en el cuello.

**-LOL..., a ver, no mames. Bueno, acomódate bien el cuello de la chaqueta para que Jenny no te lo vea. –**

**-Fue un ataque, pero no pasó nada, ella se durmió, luego me despertó, intentó pegarme, luego vomitó, y se quedó dormida tan tranquila, de hecho todavía sigue dormida. Y no daré ya más declaraciones. –**

**-Yo no sé... yo creo... que la Dash te quiere más a vos que la Jenny. –**

**-Y dale, ¿quieres parar ya con tus ideas absurdas a cerca de que si me voy con una, si me voy con otra?, no me voy con ninguna y yastá, esto no es una telenovela. –**

**-Hombre yo lo digo porque igual a Jenny solo le atrae tu... ehmm, físico, eso suena extraño porque tampoco estás tan buenote, pero, es lo que hay. Sin embargo con Rainbow, podemos decir que... al no atraerle tu físico, se fija más en tu personalidad, y anda que no hay que darle mérito a alguien por enamorarse de tu forma de ser. Si es por lo que la gente te odia. –**

**-No pos muchas gracias por el cumplido ¿eh? –**

**-No te lo tomes así; es solo..., míralo así, a Jenny le gustas porque eres el típico rubito de ojos azules que generalmente aparece en tanga en las fantasías de las minas, solo que vos tenés menos músculos y no tienes el nombre de ella tatuado en tu pecho, pero es así. Mientras que Rainbow Dash, por más poni que sea, es la única weona, que a pesar de tus mamadas, se mantiene junto a ti, se preocupa por ti, te cuida, y aprecia por razones más allá de tu aspecto físico que por otro lado no le sube ni le baja. Entonces, veo como que Dash es un mejor... –**

**-Vale, vale, deja un momento que ya te doy el Oscar. –**

**-Yo solo digo... –**

**-Pues diga, diga, que de todas formas no te conviene que Rainbow se encariñe mucho conmigo. Recuerda la apuesta. –**

**-Preferiría perder la apuesta y pagarte una "pensión" para que vivas felizmente enamorado, a ganarla y que sigas de pendejo. –**

**-¿Pff, y qué puede hacer el amor por mí para que no siga de pendejo? –**

**-El amor cambia a la gente. –**

**-Sí, la vuelve más imbécil e irracional. –**

**-... Hahh. –** Suspiró el friki**. - Solo te diré que, desde que llegó Rainbow Dash, pasaste de ser un parásito en la Mansión, a vivir solo, trabajar, ejercitarte, y preocuparte por el bienestar y pensar de otras personas; Pensátelo. -**

**-Pero... yo... tú... ¡eso no...! ... Meh. –**

Y así me dejó el weón, todo consternado. Coño, si, estaba empezando a reconstruir mi vida, y todo era a raíz de la pegaso, pero... eso no significaba que yo estuviera colado por ella, ¿o sí?, no, lo que era es que me preocupaba por ella, quería darle un sitio donde vivir... y así. "Si weón, si...", ¡que si! "Ya,", y dale..., "¿pero qué estoy diciendo?", hhmmhmhmrrggr.

...

Al rato, luego de varios intentos fallidos de responderle a Mazz, llegamos a la tienda. El friki, a pesar de que le dije que ya no me dolía nada, me sacó del auto para ahorrar el tiempo que yo tardaba en salir.

La mordida de la pegaso estaba al lado izquierdo de la base de mi cuello, por lo que intentaría mantener a la que te conté a mi derecha y procurar acomodarme a cada rato el cuello de la chaqueta para cubrir la marca mientras nos acercábamos al a la entrada del a tienda y Mazz se disponía abrirla.

-**Mira, ya llegó tu princesa de trapo. –** Le dijo Brenda a Jenny dándole un codazo.

**-A ver..., Jenny, ¿tú surfeas? –** Le pregunté a la chica de cabellera castaña y suéter negro.

**-Ehh, no... –** Respondió esta un tanto confusa.

**-Ah, como te veo con esa tabla... -**

Enseguida el nigga ahogó una carcajada y se cubrió la boca.

**-No tiene gracia. – **Me dijo la semi-rubia gruñona.

**-Pues el Fer se ha reído. –** Dije señalando al susodicho.

Brenda gruñó furiosa y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba despectivamente hacia un lado.

Mazzo abrió la puerta y me fui felizmente a buscar mi banquito y mi camisa negra a la trastienda. Me puse dicha vestimenta y me acerqué a la entrada de la tienda con el también ya mencionado asiento de madera de menor estatura. Me senté, y vi que Jenny me guiñaba un ojo, no supe responder así que solo alcé la mano para saludar, y luego me quedé en "stand by" mirando la calle mientras pensaba en mis cosas.

_**-"Entonces Dash nos atacó porque..."... "Joder, ¿otra vez?"... "Pero si no lo hemos discutido ni una vez"... "Bueno ya, a ver, pero, de todas formas es medio no mames, pues... ¿Por qué nos atacó? Pues porque... ¿estaba ebria? ¿Para empezar?, Ebria, sola, triste, deprimida, gris, taciturna, hundida, abatida, confundida, desorientada, debilitada, vulnerable, perdida, dolida, nostálgica, despechada, encarcelada por sí misma tras una rejas de papel que la observaban y reprimían sus sentimientos al ella misma considerarlos enemigos creados por su propia mente donde se preguntaba una y otra vez "¡¿Por qué?!" Sobre la situación que actualmente le está tocando vivir, pero tiene que asumirlos, y eso le duele, necesitaba sedarse, perderse en un limbo para evadirlo todo, y como la mayoría, tomó aquel depresivo disfrazado de anti-depresivo llamado alcohol que la volvió verga y acabó, por despecho y desesperación, atacándonos como una salvaje intentando subconscientemente restaurar su imagen de depredadora que aparentemente perdió en Equestria no sabemos hace cuanto tiempo, pero según parece lleva ya un buen rato colgada, y el hecho de saber que posiblemente no vuelva a tener la oportunidad con nadie, la hizo recurrir a lo anterior mencionado."... "No pos... que drama."... "Hola, ¿que ha pasao?"... "Que me acabai de...¿qué?, o sea tú, yo..." ... "¿eh?"... "No sé"... "¿Me ibai a preguntar algo?"... "No pos que... que por qué crees que Dash nos atacó"... "Yo que sé, esa weona está loca..."... "Ah..."... "¿y tú que crees?"... "Bueno yo... yo estoy medio traumado... me siento mal por Dashie"... "¿Por?"... "No... no sé, una cosa que... escuché"... "Ahh..." – **_

Y ahí quedé confundido porque no sé de donde cojones había sacado tales conclusiones que ponían a Dash en un mar de lágrimas y tristeza extrema que ni yo naciendo diez veces podía lograr. Pero, ¿por qué se rebajaría a atacarme si me veía como un insecto?, ¿le dio morbo?, ¿y por qué se emborrachó? ¿estaba deprimida, o solo lo hizo porque era una ebria?, nadie sabe. Excepto yo. "Puto...", ¿y ahora qué?, "Que si sabes, para qué coño creas intriga, de todas formas no lo dirás como hiciste con lo de Soarin, maldito, malditooooo", bueno pero no te enojes... pronto... a ver... si, posiblemente, pronto lo diga. "Mas te vale, mi waifu no es de las que se tiran al primer bicho raro que se les cruza por en frente", hombre, duele, pero el fandom dice muchas otras cosas..., "hijos de puta", woh, tampoco así, en todo caso, deje así y queje'quieto.

...

Pasé un tiempo pensando en el tema, hasta que llegó Jenny y me interrumpió para plantearme un montón de cosas a acerca de la cita que íbamos a tener al día siguiente. Tuve que coger un papel y tomar nota de todo lo que me decía: Donde íbamos a ir, a que hora, donde nos encontraríamos, como tenía que vestir, y algunas que otras indicaciones que vamos, la tía se había montado una película y yo, agobiadísimo casi me dan ganas de pegarme un tiro.

Mientras me dictaba todo un poco más lento, porque le pareció "tierno" que quisiera anotarlo todo, de vez en cuando me veía extraño el cuello, lo que hacía que yo me pusiese tenso; Si, estaba inclinada a mi derecha; y no podía girarme porque confirmaría sus sospechas de que estaba ocultando algo. Intenté distraerle sonriéndole amablemente preguntándole cosas sobre la cita pero vomitando continuamente por dentro y por alguna razón imaginaba a Dash mirándome de patas cruzadas un tanto... enojada. Bah, era mi imaginación.

Sin embargo llegó el momento en el que Jenny intentó acercar su mano al cuello de mi camisa cuando no estaba prestando atención y...

-**Oye, Jennifer, linda, puedes venir a atender al señor, yo tengo que completar unas cosas allá atrás. – **Dijo Mazz pidiéndole amablemente y con palabras bonitas a la loca que se fuese detrás del puto escritorio y se quedase ahí un buen rato.

**-Está bien. –** Respondió la chica enderezándose y volteando su cabeza hacia donde estaba el friki. **– Luego seguimos hablando, ¿si? – **Me dijo.

**-Si, anda tu a... lo tuyo, jeje...** –Respondí riendo inocentemente mientras levantaba mi brazo derecho y rascaba mi nuca disimuladamente para ocultar más la parte de mi cuello donde estaba la marca.

Jenny se dio la vuelta, luego me dedicó una última mirada y finalmente fue a atender al señor que le había dicho Mazz. Por su parte el friki antes de meterse a la trastienda, me hizo una seña de "Por un pelo, boludo, por un pelo", yo solo pude reír un poco nervioso y rascarme la cabeza pensando en que por poco me voy a la mierda. Vamos, no quería que la película de la weona cuajase, pero tampoco quería que me creyera un cabrón, así que..., estaba metido en un lío, que no sé por qué cojones no la dejé creyendo que me gustaba Rainbow. Aunque en ese caso me hubiese tenido que inventar una relación ficticia y meh.

Al rato, cada vez que Jenny intentaba alejarse del trabajo para acercarse a mí, Mazz, y por coincidencia Brenda y los muchachos, la detenían distrayéndola con otras cosas. Lo cual me pareció curioso, no lo hacían a posta, pero me ayudaron a mantenerla lejos hasta que fue la hora de cerrar.

Se me hizo más fácil esta vez pararme del banquito y ayudar a los demás a ordenar sus cosas evitando los continuos intentos de Jenny para acercarse a mi cuello en plan zombi.

...

Al final cerramos, nos despedimos, todos buena onda, Mazzo seguía un tanto perturbado por que lo habían robado, sin embargo nunca le dijo nada a nadie a cerca del tema. Finalmente cuando ya estábamos a punto de irnos el friki y yo, Jenny se me acercó para despedirse de mí dándome un sospechoso abrazo; entonces empezó a llevar su mano hasta mi hombro, logré tomársela, y sin pensar nada, me alejé un poco y se la besé.

**-Nos vemos mañana, princesa. –** Le dije, sonriendo, porque estaba a punto de descojonarme por los nervios.

Aunque si pude escuchar como Mazz se aguantaba la risa. De todas formas, por mas cursi que fuese todo, la tía se quedó un tanto sorprendida mientras recogía su mano llevándosela a su pecho luego de yo soltársela. Aparte de su cara confusa a medio ruborizar, vi que se rascaba un poco el lugar de su mano donde le di el beso, eso solo significaba una cosa, poseía el beso de la muerte. Vamos que le había dado un pequeño corrientaso al besarle la mano. Cosa que se podía tomar positiva o negativamente viniendo de su desequilibrada mente.

Mazz y yo nos alejamos del lugar, subimos al auto y nos encaminamos de regreso a casita.

En cuanto estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, rugí y me resbalé apropósito en el asiento muerto del asco y de pena agena por todo lo que esa mañana había hecho intentando salvar mi pellejo.

**-¿ves?, por eso me gusta Dash... –** Le dije al Mazz.

Entonces el friki me miró insinuando cosas que no venían al caso.

**-No, o sea, que la prefiero..., No, es decir, que yo... ¡cállate!, el punto es que a Rainbow no hace falta... si, si hace falta..., buaaaaaa. – **Lloriqueé al ver que de una u otra manera, debía actuar un tanto complaciente con las dos para que no se enfadaran conmigo**. – Esto es una mierda. –**

**-Tú es que eres muy negativo. –**

**-¿No ibas a darle con tu argentinismo?, pues ala. –**

**-Vos no sabés nada. –**

**-Y dale, vo tampoco, así que críticas las justas. –**

**-Meh, yo no te estoy diciendo nada, porque según recuerdo dijiste que lo harías a tu manera, y nada más mira como te va. –**

**-Pues muy bien. –**

**-¿Ah si? –**

**-Pues... si, ¿no?, es decir, hoy llegaré a casita, haré sentir incomoda a Dash un rato, y mañana, con mi don natural, estropearé la cita con Jenny, y si no funciona, me haré el pendejo hasta friendzonearme y ya está. Hasta donde yo lo veo, Rainbow se está aflojando poco a poco, no para enamorarse de mí como tú lo dices, cosa que decirlo yo ya me hace sentir mal, si no que está empezando a dejar de odiarme, al menos eso creo. –**

**-Está bien, veamos cómo te sale tu plan. –**

**-¿No me echarás ningún discurso o algo así? –**

**-Nah, no estoy de humor. –**

**-Weeeena. –**

**-Solo diré que si Dash se te lanzó encima estando borracha, fue por algo. –**

**-Yo prefiero ignorarlo. –**

**-Así te va... –**

**-Bueno ya, ¿no que no ibas a decir nada? –**

**-Está bien. –**

**-Genial –**

**-... -**

-..., te tiene ganas. –

**-Jodeeer. –**

...

Más tarde llegamos a mi parada. Luego de casi no hablar después de la última afirmación de Mazz, que por otro lado yo consideré errónea, y TÚ también. Me bajé del auto y me despedí del friki, que seguía media perturbado por la pérdida de su dinero; por mi parte no paraba de darle vueltas al tema de Rainbow Dash.

Y es que en ese momento, estaba rogando porque cuando llegase a la casa, Rainbow supiese hablar español de manera fluida para que se pudiese explicar más o menos o inventar alguna excusa para convencerme de que había una razón lógica para su ataque, y que yo no tuviera que hacer tantas conjeturas absurdas sobre lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

...

Llegué a la puerta de la casa, respiré profundo, y sonreí, pues por primera vez me emocionaba entrar y ver lo que me esperaba allá adentro.

**-¡Y yastoy aquí!** – Exclamé al abrir la puerta. **– Rainboow, ¿Dónde estás? –** Pregunté alegre a la casa aparentemente vacía.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y entonces escuché un pequeño gemido adolorido de yegua voladora chiquita peluda y molesta. Me acerqué y la vi recostada de lado en el sofá cubierta con una sábana y un pañito mojado sobre su cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se mecía de un lado a otro mientras gemía quejándose.

**-Aaaw, pobresita. –** Dije enternecido**. - Si es que solo ella puede hacer de una resaca algo tierno. Aunque quizás flutter haga un mejor trabajo.** –Agregué

Rainbow siguió haciendo ruiditos hasta que tosió, abrió los ojos y me vio de reojo; enseguida se ruborizó aplastando sus orejas mientras sus alas sufrían un espasmo y se cubría el rostro con la sábana. Luego sacó su pezuña y la agitó para pedirme que me fuera mientras gruñía.

Meneé mi cabeza y le di su espacio para irme a inventar el almuerzo mientras ella pasaba su resaca.

Me dediqué un rato a hacer panqueques, y luego leí las instrucciones para hacer café para la pegaso (que nunca había hecho), a ver si así le ayudaba a mejorarse un poco. De paso la empecé a tratar como una princesa para hacerla sentir mal e incómoda con toda la atención que le brindaba.

Si es que me daba ternura, tan mareada y debilitada, sin poder hacer movimientos bruscos por que le dolía la cabeza, encima cada vez que la pillaba mirándome de reojo, se cubría la cara con su pezuña bastante apenada; lo bonito era que hasta el momento, no había dicho ni una palabra, solo se comunicaba a través de quejidos y chirridos sin poder moverse del sofá por más que lo intentase.

Le serví el café y la ayudé a sentarse para que pudiera bebérselo más cómoda. Intentaba resistirse, pero al final terminaba aceptando a regañadientes mi ayuda. Y así estuvimos parte de la tarde.

...

Rainbow poco a poco empezó a recuperar fuerzas y ya parecía no dolerle tanto la cabeza. No le di ninguna pastilla porque, bueno, auto-medicar a un poni con medicinas humanas, como que no lo veía yo muy recomendable. Eso lo hice aquella vez con el veneno, pero porque no tenía otra opción. Así que solo le di café y un zumo de naranja hecho a la antigua. Claro, si ella me torturaba haciéndome beber ese no se qué que qué se yo en aquel vaso plástico, yo me vengaría haciéndole un juego también para que se lo bebiera, aprovechando de que estaba un tanto más maleable por todo lo que traía encima. Con esto me refiero a que, mientras no la hiciera enojar con algún ruido estruendoso o la agobiara mucho, podía moverla de aquí para allá y hacía lo que yo le decía. Aunque eso sí, no quería prender la tele, a mi no me importaba, pero me dijo con dibujitos que si la encendía me mataba, así que nada.

**-Jex... –** Decía la pegaso en un tono bastante bajo.

Volteé curioso a verla estando sentado a su lado en el sofá.

-**Perd... perdón. –** Dijo de mala gana bastante avergonzada mientras se cruzaba de patas.

**-¿Qué? – **Le pregunté agraciado mientras acercaba mi oído a su cara, cosa que solo me sirvió para que Rainbow me golpeara y siguiese con sus patas cruzadas**.- Ayayayay jejeje, aaahh, jaja, ta bien ta bien, yo te perdono.** – Dije llevándome la mano al pecho**. – La pregunta es, ¿te lo perdonarás tú?, jajajaja. – **Empecé a reír como loco a su lado provocando que Dashie se llenara de furia y empezase a darme golpecitos con ambas pezuñas para sacarme gruñendo del sofá mientras yo me descojonaba.

Me salí del sofá y me quedé mirándola como estaba toda rojiza a través del pelaje celeste de su rostro mientras se cruzaba de patas haciendo pucheros mirando el suelo. Estuvo así unos segundos hasta que repentinamente le dio un escalofrío que la hizo temblar de cascos a cabeza.

**-Jex.** – Dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

**-¿Chiquita? –** Dije en curioso en tono de burla.

**-Diez. –** Ordenó mientras levantaba su pezuña y la hacía girar en el aire señalando los alrededores de la casa.

**-Joder..., yo pensé que... –** Me quejaba hasta que la pegaso me clavó su mirada de "Haz lo que te digo, que tengo muy mala hostia y no me importaría pagarla contigo".

Así que paré de quejarme recordando que la dama con un rayo arcoíris en su costado había secuestrado a mi pc y la tenía amordazada en un rincón. Pasé a sus espaldas haciéndole muecas y poniéndole cuernos en la cabeza para después seguir caminando normal y cordial hasta la salida. Volteé a verla de reojo una última vez y la vi mientras le daba otro retorcijón por escalofríos. Supongo que estaba empezando a recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Me fui al frente de la casa, saludé a Dashie través de la ventana, esta me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y aplastando sus orejas, yo le di vueltas mis ojos con una disimulada sonrisa y me dediqué a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento. Por último empecé a trotar alrededor de la casa tan tranquilo por el circuito que Dash me había marcado con una línea de rocas pequeñas.

Una vez terminadas las diez vueltas alrededor de la casa, no té que Rainbow había salido con algunos papeles en su boca y me estaba esperando en el pequeño porche frente a la ventana de su habitación. Me llamó agitando su pezuña y una vez a su lado, me explicó lo que debía hacer y en qué orden, diciéndome luego que se iba a dormir porque su cabeza la estaba matando. Me lo explicó unas tres veces para asegurarse de que entendiera; incluso me hizo una especie de examen para ver si me lo había memorizado.

Una vez aprobado su examen, la pegaso me permitió marcharme y luego se fue para dentro de la casa y se echó nuevamente en el sofá acurrucándose con su almohada y su sábana. Sería mas tierna, si no fuese porque estaba pasando una borrachera; eso le quitaba cierta cantidad de puntos a la ternura.

Así que bueno, tomé un poco de ánimo de mis bolsillos y empecé a cumplir con mi misión. Me fue un tanto difícil porque no tenía a la pegaso gritándome y motivándome, y es que sin ella ahí, mi mente permisiva tomaba el control y me decía que no importaba que podía dejarlo así. Pero huevos, cada vez que miraba por la ventana de la casa, ahí estaba Rainbow, que al no poder dormirse por completo, me vigilaba echándome un ojo de vez en cuando.

...

Al final, cuando la tarde ya se ponía rosa para darle paso al crepúsculo y luego a la noche, terminé mi señora rutina que Dash me había fortalecido un poco quizás por la falta del día anterior.

Entré a la casa y la pegaso ya se encontraba mejor, pues estaba mirando la televisión sentada en el sofá. Al parecer nunca llegó a dormirse por completo, ya que no la había oído roncar en toda la tarde.

La pegaso me vio entrar todo sudado y hecho mierda, sonrió un tanto sorprendida de que de verdad le hubiese hecho caso al pie de la letra (de otra forma no estaría así de jodido), e hizo un ademán con su cabeza señalando el baño.

**-No, claro, si a eso voy. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Estás mejor? ¿Tú Bien? –** Le pregunté un tanto pausado para que me entendiese.

**-Si..., ga...gracias. –** Dijo en tono amable mientras se volvía a acurrucar recostándose en el sofá para mirar la tele más cómoda.

Yo por mi parte cogí una toalla y me metí a la ducha.

Al rato salí fresco como una lechuga, y muriéndome de frío como una oruga en el polo norte. Por lo que corrí como loco hasta mi habitación, donde igual me moría de frío por haber dejado las ventanas abiertas, así que me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí de la habitación a ver tele mientras me acostumbraba al frío extremo que hacía esa noche.

Me senté al lado de la Pegaso y esa se incorporó, para no estar acostada junto a mí, supongo. No nos dirigimos la mirada por unos segundos permitiendo la existencia de un silencio bien incómodo. Hasta que repentinamente Rainbow Dash empezó a mecerse y a balbucear cosas, solo para después preguntarme si quería ayudarle con el español, a lo que rápidamente acepté; Imaginé que Rainbow estaba realmente aburrida porque no había nada bueno en la tele para ella y encima estaba obscureciendo.

Al principio era un tanto monótono pero conforme seguimos practicando la cosa se animaba y al final, a pesar de alguna que otra pataleta de Rainbow, concluimos felices esa sesión mientras yo me iba a comer algo para después irme a la cama; Le pregunté a Rainbow si quería que le llevase algo, pero agitó su cabeza negando y continuó un tanto enfadada con los papeles mientras buscaba palabras.

**-Gra...cias, no. –** Dijo la pegaso torciendo un poco su cabeza al leer y luego me miró para confirmar si estaba bien lo que estaba diciendo.

Asentí con un ademán de "sigue".

**-Yo, ver, telev... televe... ¡tele!, un rato. Comer... después. Ehmmm... ¿bien... estar, lo que yo... decir? –** Preguntó dificultosamente la pegaso intentando usar las palabras que había aprendido de memoria.

**-Si si si, está clarísimo. –** Dije sonando un poco sarcástico, pero no quería serlo, me salió natural.

Dashie torció su cuello y levantó sus orejas poniendo una expresión de intriga al detectar mi tono de voz.

**-O sea, si, te entendí. –** Me expliqué y la pegaso se encogió de hombros para después sonreír y subirse al sofá para ver más televisión.

Yo por mi parte me dediqué a comer y luego la acompañé un rato más antes de irme a dormir.

...

No había sido un día taaan emocionante como lo había pensado la noche anterior, pero a fin de cuentas, me lo había montado lo suficientemente bien para que no hubiese cabida de que algo realmente malo pasara. Todo lo contrarío al día siguiente, que si prometía ser un desastre total...

Recordé que... al día siguiente... tendría... mi primera cita.

**-¡ME CAAAGO EN... TODO LO QUE HE ESTUDIAO! ¡Y encima tampoco lavé la ropa! ¡¿Le llamé princesa?! ¡¿Que mierda estaba pensando?! ¡Si es que soy gilipollas por todos lados! -**

.

_... Continuará._

* * *

><p><em>Se los advertí, ahora no me frieguen DX! ... Aadsadgsfagshfdasgadhasdghfaghdfahg Atrás! atrás! *los latiguea*, "No estuvo tan mal wey, no exageres", ¿Sabías a que a la gente antes la quemaban en la hoguera por decir esas mentiras?, "Eso es mentira", aja, y como sabes, eh?, acaso leiste la wiki?, verdad que no? fdhgsafajhasghfashjaskfjk<em>

Bueno pues... no planeaba terminarlo acá, pero es que ya era demasiado jodido, este capi fue más como un resumen de lo que fue el "viernes" así que... holi ^^.

u-u

Y para los que no se aburrieron, vuestro premio es ...

.

.

.

.

.

¡Patria! :D

PD: Estuve pensando en crear un blog, para subir ahí cosas del fic o que se yo xD. No sé, le estoy dando vueltas al a idea, aún no sé bien que podría poner ahí.


	21. Capítulo 21: Erase una cita con sorpresa

IIIIIINCOOOOOOOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Halo halo! ^^; "Pinshi pendejo que dice que se va a tardar diez días en subir capitulo nuevo, el cabrón, mentiroso..."; Meeeeh, yo nunca dije que lo subiría cada diez días, eso fue un record, igual que este maraco, ¡nomás mira la barra dezlisadora qlia!, no quiero asustarlos, pero son un putazote de páginas, no tantas como en el capítulo doce, pero **casi**.

¿Qué voy a decir de lcapítulo?, pos que es revolcuionario xD, ¿que voy a decir?, leanlo y juzguen ustedes. No lo hago porque sí, ni porque me halla salido de los cojones hacerlo. Lo hago porque era necesario, ustedes verán mas adelante, pero lo que es ahora, podrían dedicarse a especular después de haberlo leído. Eso sí, cuando terminen, consideren ir a un psiquiatra, porque se habrán leído** DOSCIENTAS MIL** palabras escritas por este aweoniao xDDD. Es un capítulo donde, a pesar de no haber mucho Rainbow Dash, está hecho precisamente para que el siguiente sea dedicado precisamente para ella, o al menos intentaré dedicarselo. Pero aclaro, todo lo que ocurre y le da base a este capítulo, es culpa de Rainbow Dash, ojo con eso. No es que "no, que er jex está metiendo relleno", no, esto si que no es relleno.

Y en fin, me he echao unas cuantas horas revisandolo e intentando pulirlo y la verdad, quedé un poco satisfecho con todo. No puedo asegurar que se divertirán leyendolo, pero si que en algunas partes podrían llegar a sentirse incómodos o con ganas de vomitar. Yo lo hice, o sea, no vomitar, pero sentir ganas... si. Aunque bueno, las descripciones son una de mis actuales enemigas así que no se extrañen mucho si ven algo extraño, si me safo, usen su propia imaginación xD.

Bueh, nos vemos abajo, y disfruten la señora lectura que se les presenta (que no es que sea la gran cosa, está escrita por mí).

PD: [No me dio la puñetera gana de negrear los demás dialogos, me distraje y de verdad... no sean crueles, ustedes saben el trabajo que me costaría, y saben también el trabajo que les cuesta a ustedes reconocer un dialogo solo porque tiene un guión al principio, so, stop the mame DX, sólo será por este episodio o los de duración similar]

* * *

><p>...<p>

Rainbow Dash entró rápidamente a la habitación abriendo violentamente la puerta segundos después de haberme oído gritar como aweoniao; Seguido de eso encendió la luz y empezó a buscar algo como loca por toda la habitación asomándose incluso por las ventanas para asegurarse de que no había nada afuera mientras yo la veía extrañado desde mi cama.

La pegaso rugió frustrada al no encontrar lo que buscaba y luego se acercó a mí bastante enojada.

**-¡Jex! –** Exclamó y luego me dio un coscorrón con su pezuña.

**-Ayayayay, ¿pe-pero ahora qué hice?** – Le pregunté en plan queja mientras me sobaba mi cabeza.

Rainbow me respondió en Equestriano, luego se retractó, después se confundió, y por último salió corriendo de la habitación.

**-Tía más rara... –** Susurré extrañado acomodándome para dormir.

...

En la mañana..., mientras yo dormía plácidamente en mi camita tan tranquilo y lleno de alegría por la vida soñando con que había sido Flutter y no Rainbow la poni que había encontrado en el bosque. Ella me ayudaba a solucionar mis problemas con las ardillas, me obligaba a ser vegetariano, yo evitaba que viese el maltrato animal, ella lo descubría en internet, me agarraba miedo, yo le hacía entender que no era así como creía, volvía a confiar en mí, me convencía de crear un refugio para animalitos, le contaba sobre la serie, se encerraba en su habitación bajo las sábanas, le ayudaba a superar su trauma, botábamos la computadora para vivir lejos del horror del internet, ella me ayudaba con el mono, nos volvíamos los mejores amigos, y al final, íbamos juntos en una cruzada para hundirle los barcos a los putos japoneses mata-ballenas. Pero cuando estábamos a punto de lograr la paz mundial...

**-¡Jex, *Equestriano*! –** Exclamó la bruta y cruel realidad sacándome a empujones de la tranquilidad de mi cama.

_-"Aquí vamos otra vez. Mi pesadilla empieza cuando abro los ojos"._ – Pensé al tomar conciencia y darme cuenta de que la equina del mal estaba usando su hocico para rodarme por el suelo de mi habitación hasta la puerta. **– Rainboooow. –** Le dije en tono de ruego para que parara.

La pegaso se alegró al oír mi voz y tomó mi mano con sus cascos para ayudar a sentarme.

**-No quierooo-o-ooo. –** Le dije en plan llanto y la tía me soltó dejándome caer de espaldas al duro suelo. **– Hija de puta... –** Susurré adolorido mientras la pegaso salía de la habitación.

Me senté y me sobé la espalda intentando asumir que esa era la vida que yo había elegido.

Al momento volvió la pegaso, se sentó frente a mí y en cuanto alcé mi rostro para verla esta me echó un vaso de agua en él.

**-Aaaahh, ¡¿Qué haces, loca?! Ajashasjkdhaksjdhahfa ss aaah, mis pinchis ojos ¡no veo nah!** – Exclamé histérico mientras buscaba algo para restregarme la cara y secarme.

Tomé la sábana de mi cama y salvajemente me la pasé por el rostro.

**-¿Bien? –** Preguntó la pegaso sonriendo angelicalmente y acercándose a mí cuando por fin se aclaró mi visión.

**-Si, Rainbow..., ya estoy bien. –** Le respondí con cierta hostilidad pero con dulzura en plan "gracias por tu ayuda, cabronaza".

Entonces la pegaso salió contenta de la habitación portando una falda de sábanas atada alrededor de su lomo con el nudo en su vientre.

**-Joder, si es que la agarraba así y-y... aaahhrrffg. –** Susurré para mí mismo mientras hacía cosas con mis manos.

**-¡Jex!** – Me llamó la equina del mal desde la cocina sonando bastante ilusionada.

**-Y apenas empieza..., esto... esto no está pagado. –** Dije y empecé a buscar mi camisa para mínimo vestirme un poco.

**-¡Jeeex! –** Exclamó la impaciente pegaso.

**-¡Ya voy, carajo! –**

Luego de encontrar mi camisa, ponérmela, fijarme en el reloj que apenas eran las siete de la mañana; Salí y..., joder, al salir de mi habitación vi a Rainbow con un montón de cosas en la cocina y corriendo de aquí para allá y..., me entró el pánico y salí corriendo hacia el baño.

**-¡Hey! –** Gritó Rainbow deteniéndome en seco a mitad del pasillo.

En ese momento sentí su mirada clavada en mí y empecé a sudar poquito porque:

Regla número uno: A Rainbow Dash no se le escapan, ella los deja ir. Así que...

**-¡Rainbow!, ¡chiquita!, ¿qué pasó?, ¿qué quieres que haga?, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? –** Le pregunté después de darme la vuelta y acercarme a ella en plan "Estoy tan emocionado porque me jodas el día...".

Rainbow, mientras acomodaba la cocina, cosa rara en ella, me pasó el vaso con la mezcla frutal que se reinventaba con un sabor distinto cada día que me la daba. Esta vez, sin protestar ni nada ya que no valía la pena, me lo tomé y sabía, como dije antes, distinto. En realidad, esta vez no tenía huevos, solo fruta echada al azar.

El primer trago no supo tan mal, así que decidí, quizá para intentar animarla, decírselo a Rainbow. Por lo que le di un par de toquecitos en el lomo y cuando volteó le señalé el vaso asintiendo con una sonrisa de "no está mal". La pegaso me vio extrañada y luego subió sus pezuñas al mesón pidiéndome que le acercase el vaso. En cuanto lo vio me lo quitó, lo puso frente a ella, tomó la caja donde estaban los huevos, le hecho un par, agarró una cuchara, batió (muy mal) el jugo y luego me lo pasó dándome unos golpecitos en la espalda mientras yo veía horrorizado el vaso preguntándome "¡¿Pero tú para que cojones le dices nada?!".

Dash me vio dudando de si beberme o no lo que quedaba en el vaso y se puso frente a mí en el mesón para presionarme con su acosadora mirada. Entonces me lo bebí del tirón antes de que se pusiera más pesada. Enseguida me dieron nauseas pero logré controlarme y evitar vomitar como la otra vez, aunque Rainbow se espantó un poco y alzó vuelo alejándose de mí para que no la salpicara. Vamos, como si no me hubiese salpicado la muy cabrona una noche atrás por andar de ebria.

**-¿Bien? –** Me preguntó Rainbow un poco agraciada**. - ¿Estar, bien, tú? –** Rectificó intentando utilizar lo que el día anterior había aprendido.

-Si si, yo..., está todo controlado. – Le respondí levantando mi pulgar y respirando profundo controlando mis impulsos gástricos.

La pegaso descendió y luego salió de la casa mientras yo me concentraba para no vomitar. Una vez me sentí bien me fui al baño para cepillarme los dientes.

Entonces oí a cierta criatura gruñir detrás de mí. Intenté ignorarla mientras seguía cepillándome pero ella no detenía su gruñir y pasado un momento empezó a golpear el suelo repetidamente con uno de sus cascos de manera desesperante.

**-¿Qué? –** Pregunté agobiado con la pasta dental en la boca.

**-¡Jex! – **

**-Me estoy cepillando... –**

**-¡Afuera! –**

**-Muaaaahhh'grr – **Gemí frustrado.

La pegaso gruñó nuevamente en desapruebo a mi falta de espíritu.

-Bien bien, pero al menos déjame terminar, ¿bien? – Le pedí señalándole el cepillo de dientes y mi boca respectivamente.

-Bien. – Aceptó de mala gana y salió del baño. - ¡Rápido! – Exclamó asomando su cabeza una última vez por la puerta.

-Joodeer, tenía que enseñarle español. Si es que yo... ¡Mierda!, La cita de los cojones, ¡Es hoy!, y ahora como coño me voy a escapar yo de esta loca si se ve que tiene la agenda full para este día. ¿Encima que le voy a decir de a dónde voy?, estoy seguro que si se entera de que voy a una cita se empezará a cachondear de mí la muy cabrona. Aunque por otro lado podría... –

-¡JEX! ¡Rápido! – Gritó Rainbow quizás por haberme escuchado hablar solo en el baño.

-¡Qué si que sí que ya voy! dsfhsadfsahfasfcasdfas. – Exclamé y aceleré mi higiene dental postergando el pensar cómo me le escaparía a Rainbow para ir a la cita con Jenny.

...

Terminé lo más rápido que pude y me reuní afuera con Dash para que esta me pusiera a estirarme y dar vueltas alrededor de la casa durante un rato.

Luego de eso vinieron las rutinas de flexiones, abdominales, saltos, carreras, y... en fin, todo eso que me había impuesto días atrás como entrenamiento. Aunque aparte de eso, la pegaso también implementó algunas otras cosas como subirse a mi espalda y obligarme a hacer sentadillas... correr de aquí para allá llevando bloques y piedras, saltar la cuerda con aquella vieja y un poco quemada que había traído días atrás a su pila de chatarra y que había usado para atarme al árbol boca abajo, ponerme (sin decirme por qué) a arreglar un par de baldes medianos que tenían agujeros, estableció que solo podría graduarme de golpear muros cuando lograse destruir un bloque a coñazos, bloque que colocó en lo alto de la casa con una inscripción hecha con un marcador negro que decía: "Jex no poder romper", y una carita feliz, probó mi concentración parándome firme frente al horizonte que se observaba más allá del risco durante cinco minutos que cronometró utilizando mi reloj despertador, en ese tiempo la weona se dedicó a puro molestarme lanzándome piedritas, diciéndome cosas en tono agresivo, gritando, llamándome desde mis espaldas, en fin, que cada vez que le hacía caso me daba un coscorrón, así acabé ese día, con un chichón que no veas; También, porque hay más, quería hacerme una especie de prueba de confianza, que yo, confiara en ella, ¿y en qué consistía esta prueba?, yo tenía que saltar desde el puto risco hacia ella que se encontraba flotando más o menos a un par de metros del borde.

-Rainbow, ni porque estuvieses pegada al borde y hubiese una maya gigante irrompible y abajo estuviese el colchón más suave, esponjoso, y enorme del mundo... –

-¡Jex! -

-Que no, estás loca, no, no... o sea... no, ¿tú lo harías por mí?, puej no. –

La pegaso suspiró agobiada por mi cobardía que, por otro lado estaba justificada, tú, después de toda la mierda que me ha hecho la pegaso, considerando que la maldad le sobra por los poros y que había como treinta metros hasta el suelo, ¿saltarías?, ay lo dejo, no, no hace falta que respondas, no te puedo oír. "Pero el escritor...", ¡Calla!, esto no es un libro, es la vida real; "Si fuera la vida real dudo mucho que recordarías con lujo de detalle toda la mierda que te pasó", Tú argumento es invalido; "¿Por qué?", porque no puede caminar, ¡jajá!, "Chiste de mierda ese, weón"; ya deja de joder y déjame seguir.

Pues nada, la niña que se creía santa de mi devoción se resigno a que no saltaría y para no perder tiempo, ni siquiera intentó aplicarme la misma prueba a una escala menor, supongo que la ofendió un poco el que no confiara en ella lo suficiente para saltar de un barranco hacia sus cascos. Rainbow fue, cogió el reloj que había dejado al pie de la puerta de la casa, vio la hora y me puso a dar otras diez vueltas corriendo, explotándome como si no estuviera ya hecho mierda.

Mientras yo empezaba a tropezar intentando trotar, la pegaso veía el reloj que sostenía entre sus cascos, y de un momento a otro se metió a la casa. Llegó el momento en el que ya no daba para una mierda más, estaba total y absolutamente cansado, me sentía como un helado en el microondas. "¿Y que hacía un helado en el microondas?", pues un ocioso, yo qué sé.

Me tiré al suelo solo por el placer de no estar de pie, no me importaba que el sol me achicharrara, que me pegara en los ojos, nada, solo quería estar recostado en algún sitio.

-Joeh..., esta weona... jeje... jajajajaja, ¡Me quiere matar! ¡Jajajajajaja! –Reía en plan psicópata por lo absurdo que era el nivel de cansancio que traía encima. - ¡Cabrona! – exclamé con el poco aliento que aún conservaba.

Momentos después Rainbow apareció con una toalla y me la arrojó encima para después con su casco intentar pararme del suelo ardiente. Como pude me puse de pie, y con la ayuda de la pegaso que se veía bastante feliz y realizada, logré llegar a casa y encerrarme en el baño para una laaaaarga ducha. Y fue larga porque casi me duermo en el suelo del baño por tentación.

Mientras tanto Rainbow era feliz, me había aplicado su súper sesión de entrenamiento de fin de semana y yo había logrado aguantar y sufrir la mayoría de las pruebas, sin embargo mientras me duchaba temía por el día en que me tocase repetir todo eso, y que posiblemente sería al día siguiente; Pensé que si esa noche Jenny me apuñalaba con un tenedor me haría un favor.

...

Al rato salí del baño y luego de vestirme me dediqué a puro comer como loco. Pero que pasa, que Rainbow también me puso una puta dieta, en cuanto me vio comer como ella, se acercó a mí y me apartó la fruta solo para dejarme con un par de manzanas una naranja y una banana.

-"Necesito carne, y la necesito ahora, carneee... ella es carne, ¡Es carne!"... "Calma calma, no podemos comerla, se sensato"... "¡CARNE!"... "Joder."... "Soy un ser humano, me ejercito, necesito proteínas ¡necesito carne!"... "Hombre, piensa en cómo ella siendo hervivora también es fuerte y atlética"... "Pero yo no soy poni, ¡soy humano, soy carnívoro, tengo colmillos la naturaleza me lo dicta al igual que mi estómago!"... "Joder con el hombre lobo". – Pensaba al ver a la pegaso racionarme los alimentos.

Y es que entre la dieta hervivora y frutal, la falta de internet, el ejercicio, el trabajo, las tareas pendientes de la casa, me estaba empezando a agobiar y estresar.

Pero logré calmarme un poco al ver que Rainbow estaba tranquila y contenta, eso me hacía pensar que quizás valía la pena, porque, a fin de cuentas para eso fue que lo deje todo, para hacerla feliz dándole un sitio donde estar a gusto. Comí mi ración de desayuno, porque ya eran como las once y apenas iba a desayunar, debía llamarlo pre-almuerzo más que desayuno, como sea, después tomé la ropa sucia metiéndola en uno de los baldes que Rainbow me había hecho reparar esa mañana, volví a entrar a la ducha y ahí dentro, como no tenía otro sitio además del lavamanos, lavé la ropa utilizando el otro balde y un cepillo. A mano todo. En un momento se me ocurrió que podría haberla colado con Mazz para que el la lavara en la Mansión, pero ya era muy tarde, iba por la mitad y encima era fin de semana, era dudoso que lo volviese a ver hasta el lunes. Entonces me di cuenta.

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhggh, ¿y ahora como cojones llegaré yo a la puta cita?, si no tengo dinero para el autobús. – Me preguntaba frustrado mientras restregaba la ropa con un cepillo.

Y mientras yo hacía eso, Rainbow justo entró al baño para preguntarme que hacía, y al ver que estaba a punto de agarrar su ropa interior, corrió empujándome a un lado para llevarse el balde con ella y acorralarlo en una esquina lejos de mí.

La pegaso me reprochó algo enojada y luego me arrojó mis ropas quedándose con las suyas dentro del balde. Supuse que no quería que yo estuviese manoseando su ropa interior usada, cosa que me alivió un montón porque no me hacía a la idea de tener que hacerlo para limpiarla.

-Terminar, tú... yo... después...; ¿bien? – Me preguntó abrazando el balde de plástico intentando alejarlo de mí un poco avergonzada y a la vez enojada.

-Vale vale. Está bien. – Respondí tranquilamente volviendo a lo mío sin mayor preocupación. –"Anda que no se contradice, si la otra vez me la pasó como trapo sucio en el sofá, luego ebria me la arrojó a la cara..., aunque claro, lavarla a mano es... mejor dejo de pensar en ese tema..., que hoy tengo una cita y estoy aquí, en el suelo de la ducha, lavando mi ropa con un cepillo, aunque bueno, Rainbow también hará lo mismo, a ver si lo logra". – Pensé y después apresuré el paso, tampoco tenía mucho que lavar.

Al rato terminé de lavar mi ropa y pude salir del baño a tenderla; no sabía dónde, así que tomé la cuerda que Dash había encontrado y que me había hecho usar esa mañana para saltarla, y la até entre dos árboles para tender la ropa.

-Ja, y luego dicen que es ella la de las ideas. Nadie dice eso, me da igual soy épico. – Dije luego de tender toda mi ropa en la cuerda improvisada.

Cuando regresé a casa, Rainbow ya se había metido al baño y empezado a lavar su ropa. Podía oírla como se quejaba y bufaba por lo difícil que le resultaba usar cosas que requerían no solo pulgares, sino que también dedos. Mientras tanto, aproveché y me puse a hacer el almuerzo, que ya estaba empezando a darme hambre otra vez. Quería otra cosa que no fuese panqueques, así que fui a la bolsa de suministros que nunca me defraudaba y siempre tenía algo para mí.

-Mierda, el queso. – Dije mientras sacada una bolsa plástica que contenía un trozo de queso blanco derretido. – Olvidé que lo había sacado de la Mansión, joder, bueno, mientras esté bien sellado y no huela. – Me resigné lo boté en la papelera. – Entonces... – Dije mientras regresaba a la bolsa de suministros. -¿Arroz, o espagueti? - Me preguntaba después de sacar dos opciones de algo que podría hacer para almorzar. – Hombre, el arroz, no tengo nada para comer con arroz, ahora espagueti tampoco, pero supongo que con mantequilla..., ay cabrón..., en todo caso el arroz, no sé hacer arroz, y espagueti lo hace cualquier pringao, y yo quepo en esa categoría, no me gusta pero es así; la cosa es que..., espagueti con mantequilla, es espagueti solo, y espagueti solo..., ¿Por qué cojones no me traje al menos una puta salsa? ¡Verga!, es igual, Rainbow es hervibora, y esto está hecho con... ¿trigo? ¿No?, imagino que comerá tanto espagueti como arroz, así como una sopa de... no sé, ¿pescado?, es curioso porque el pescado es carne y algunos vegetarianos lo comen, pero no ves a un caballo comiendo pescados así que no; coño, si fuese por mí, la mandaba a pastar, que hay mucho monte por ahí en el bosque. Me pregunto si comerá el alimento para caballos que vende el veterinario, debería pasarme algún día por ahí a ver si le compro algo de eso, para probar nomás. En fin, a ver emm... el... espera, ¿pero como cojones se va a comer Rainbow el espagueti?, Bueno, si los perros pueden comer espaguetis, ella también, creo. Aunque..., Dash no es un perro, y..., bueno a veces si come como uno, pero vamos..., en fin, esto será..., pues un reto, que le plantea la vida, ¿a mí que me cuenta? – Decía mientras me decidía por el espagueti y metía el arroz devuelta a la bolsa de suministros así como lo demás que había sacado.

Luego cogí todos los materiales que necesitaba para el espagueti y ala.

~ Cocinando, con Jex ~

-Bueno, una vez tenemos esta madre, esa otra, esta mamada, y la otra chingadera, echamos toda esta mierda aquí la chingadera por acá, la verga esta en el mismo sitio, prendemos esta madre cuadramos esta pendejada y ala, voy a ver tele, cuando esté evaporeando le echo esta mamada y listo, lalalalala. -

~ Gracias ~

En fin, después de mucho tiempo mirando tele, batiendo el espagueti, riéndome de los aparentes garabatos que soltaba la pegaso de vez en cuando mientras lavaba su ropa en el baño, que sí, se echó como una hora ahí metida nada más para lavar tres bragas, yo me había echado un poco más de tiempo, pero hombre, para lavar camisas, camisetas, mis pantalones, vamos, un completo de lavandería.

...

Una vez estuvo listo el almuerzo, bueno, la primera vez que hacía espagueti, porque vamos, en la Mansión no me dejaban acercarme a la cocina, entonces...

-Aaargh, bueno, le echaré un poco mas de mantequilla y ala, tampoco está tan mal. – Dije y terminé de guardar las cosas y servir el almuerzo.

En eso, Rainbow Dash salió cansada y un poco sudada del baño con la ropa interior en el balde que empujaba con su cabeza, le señalé hacia afuera, vio mi seña y suspiró fatigada para después llevarse el balde afuera.

Luego de un momento entró a casa con una carita de tengo hambre... que la veía un chef de algún restaurante y mandaba a todos sus clientes a hacer puñetas para darle toda la comida a ella. Claro luego se arrepentiría cuando la pegaso demostrase su personalidad e intentara convertir al chef en su cocinero personal amenazándole con quemar el restaurante.

Rainbow se acercó junto a mí mientras yo llevaba el plato que era para ella y lo ponía en el sofá donde la pegaso se subiría después. Allí olisqueó el plato luego de mirar raro el espagueti y a mí. Extendí un poco mi mano para pedirle que lo probara, y ella dudosa lo hizo; le pregunté si le había gustado, se quedó un momento masticando el espagueti que había sorbido y luego se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Como la vi ahí en el sofá un tanto incómoda y no quería pedirle que comiese en el suelo, se me ocurrió una idea, salí de la casa y busqué las tablas y bloques que la pegaso había traído a casa y los coloqué en plan mesita de centro delante del sofá. A Rainbow le pareció bien mi iniciativa y se dedicó a comer en la mesita tan contenta. Yo por mi parte me fui a comer al mesón para no incomodarla.

Después del almuerzo la peli arcoíris se acostó en el sofá dejándome el plato sucio en el mesón, no me importó, igual la loca no alcanzaba el lavaplatos, aunque ni porque lo hiciese; pero en fin, lavé los pinches platos y luego ya por fin pude acostarme un rato. Saqué el colchón inflable de mi habitación y lo puse en la sala detrás del sofá para echarme una siesta sin que el sol y el calor de la habitación me la jodiesen.

...

Unas pocas horas después despertamos los dos, sin saber exactamente que íbamos a hacer el resto del día, metí la colchoneta devuelta a mi habitación, pero al salir, vi que la pegaso ya tenía ideas para la tarde. Me estaba llamando para que saliera de la casa con ella.

Salí a ver que quería y me la encontré esperándome fuera con mi querida espada a un lado. En cuanto la vi con la espada cerca me di media vuelta sin pensarlo dos veces y caminé de regreso a casa.

-¡Jex! – Exclamó la pegaso al ver que me iba, haciéndome ir a regañadientes hacia donde ella estaba.

-Rainbow, ¿quieres dejar de gastar mi nombre? -

-Esto. – Dijo acercándome la espada.

-Emm, bien... – Dije y la tomé en mis manos. - ¿Ahora qué? –

La pegaso se alejó de mí y enseguida empezó a lanzarme rocas.

-¿Rainbow?, ¿qué? ¡waaaaaaa! – Exclamé asustado y salí corriendo.

La loca se enojó y rugió un poco frustrada para después gritarme algo en Equestriano.

-¡¿Qué?! -

-¡Tú, eso..., esto! – Dijo señalando mi espada y las rocas respectivamente.

-Oh. ¡Ah, ya, ya!, dale, otra vez; ¡a mah rredi! – Le dije a la par que hacía unos gestos para que me lanzara más piedras y sostenía la espada en posición defensiva.

Rainbow pegó un grito, yo asentí con la cabeza, y ella volvió a lanzarme rocas. Sin embargo esta vez empecé a desviar y detener la mayoría de estas.

-Jaja, Rainbow, si es que no puedes, tal vez me haya mameado con el tema físico, pero lo que es mi espada, es una extensión de mi brazo. Aunque en todo caso estás muy lenta. – Decía mientras la pegaso me continuaba arrojando piedras a una velocidad un poco lamentable.

Si es que claro, le era un poco incómodo tomar y arrojar las rocas. Rainbow Dash paró y puso cara de cuestionarse la efectividad de su prueba al ver que yo manejaba más o menos bien la espada y que su velocidad de repetición y lanzamiento era bastante menor de lo que ella había pensado.

Bufó decepcionada y luego se puso pensativa. En eso yo recordé que tenía cierto compromiso a cierta hora que se acercaba y que aún no estaba ni listo ni había pensado en cómo iba a llegar. Así que salí corriendo de golpe para dentro de la casa con cuidado dejando la espada a un lado de la bolsa de suministros, fui a por el reloj y vi que ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde, revisé el papelito y Jenny y yo habíamos quedado a las siete para comer en un restaurante; me relajé un poco porque aún tenía tiempo, sin embargo aun no tenía ni transporte ni excusa.

-¿Jex?, ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Rainbow entrando a la casa.

-Ahm, emm, Rainbow, yo, tengo que... "salir", mas ahorita. – Le dije a la pegaso haciéndole señas y hablando despacio para que captara la idea.

Me quedó mirando un momento como si reflexionara.

-No. – Dijo y me tomó mordiendo mi chaqueta para llevarme fuera de la casa.

-Que- espe- como, ¿Cómo que no?, Rainbow, tengo que salir, ¡déjame! –

En eso la pegaso me gruñó bien feo.

-Vale vale... – Dije asintiendo y dejándome arrastrar fuera de casa. – "¿Y ahora como coño llego yo a la cita si esta no me deja?" – Pensé.

La pegaso me llevo frente a la casa, rodó el tronco viejo que yo había cortado días atrás y ella había traído sin que yo me diese cuenta, y me lo puso en frente. Luego buscó la espada y me la dio, señalándome que quería que yo le diese un corte. Me encogí de hombros y sin más le di un espadazo al tronco. Rainbow en ese momento me pidió que soltara la espada, miró un momento la zona de impacto, puso cara de impotencia y empezó de nuevo a caminar de un lado a otro. Parecía frustrada; y la razón era que quería entrenarme en varios aspectos, pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo, cosa que yendo de la mano con el hecho de que yo era casi un inútil, la molestaba y la obligaba a pensar e inventar más rutinas o entrenamientos, en este caso, al parecer le dio por entrenarme con la espada, sin embargo no sabía cómo, ya que, su forma y mi forma de usar y sostener una espada, serían muy diferentes a lo que ella pensaba.

Estuvo un rato dando vueltas de aquí para allá, revisando árboles, recordó algo, se fue volando, al momento regresó, y sin dedicarme alguna mirada o gesto, se metió en casa. Cuando vi que no salía de regreso, entré y me la encontré haciendo dibujitos raros sobre la mesita de bloques y madera que yo le había construido.

-¿Rainbow? – Decía acercándome a ella, pero en cuanto me vio se lanzo encima de sus papeles para ocultarlos de mí.

-¿Tú... salir? ¿No? – Me preguntó en tono de reproche.

-Ah, ¿que ahora quieres que me vaya?, puej me quedo. – Hice pucheros y me senté en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

-... -

-Ay no, coño, tengo que salir, me cago en todo. – Dije asustado y me fui a bañar de nuevo dejando a Dash sobre sus dibujos.

...

Okey, ahora debía ir a una cita. Los problemas eran, primero que estaba más estropeado que yo mismo después del entrenamiento de Dash, segundo que no tenía cómo llegar a la tienda, ya que ahí se supone que nos veríamos Jenny y yo, y tercero que no tenía dinero para, que sé yo, no dejar que la tía me invitara todo, se supone que yo lo arruinaría, no quería que ella encima perdiera su dinero.

Lo bueno de todo era que..., bueno, al fin comería otra cosa que no fuesen frutas o una empanada, y..., la verdad es que a parte de la comida posiblemente gratis no sabía qué más podía sacar de allí porque..., la tía, era guapa pero no me gustaba o sea, ni la conocía bien, pero pues... ¿para eso era la primera cita no? para conocerse y así. Pero no sabía yo si quería conocerla en realidad. Por otro lado, me puse a pensarlo; si la cagaba mucho, igual y perdía a una posible amiga, no quería eso ya que, coño, una amiga que no me causase sufrimiento físico era un logro para mí y... la verdad no me caía tan mal, aún así no la quería como pareja, ni tampoco quería pareja, sobre todo porque en ese momento implicaría llevar una doble vida por el asunto de Rainbow Dash, claro, a menos que le contase a la chica sobre la pegaso. Pero eso yo ya..., o sea, Jenny, Rainbow, juntas..., no, no, o sea no, no..., vamos que no. Por ende, me hacía el lío, preferiría hacerme el tonto, friendzonearme, y así no tener que decirle tantas mentiras a la pobre, aunque si lo pensé mejor y si me liaba con ella también debía mentirle a Dash para que esta no...; O sea, imaginé que si un compromiso con Jenny interrumpiese otro con Dash, alguna de las dos me iba a matar por no cumplir, y si la segunda se enteraba que debía faltar a lo suyo por tener que ir a lo de la otra, ella podía dejarme ir solo para perseguirme, pillarme infraganti y montarme una escena delante de Jenny, o al revés o qué sé yo, en cualquier caso no quería imaginar que pasaba al final de ese cuento; aunque en casi todos los finales mi cabeza rodaba por el suelo.

Y así, mientras Rainbow veía la tele y hacía dibujitos, yo me arreglaba como podía, dispuesto a echarme una caminata mundial hasta la ciudad, llegaría hecho mierda, pero llegaría. Debido a las indicaciones de Jenny, por primera vez en bastante tiempo me vestí como gente, con un jean negro, una chaqueta negra, y mi camiseta vino tinto sin el símbolo _S||S _que caracterizaba a la mayoría de mis ropas siendo estos caracteres parte del emblema de mi pueblo natal. Mis guantes y botas azul obscuro se quedaban porque si, si no iba a cocinar la comida a través del tenedor. Intenté peinarme, pero la verdad es que salvo que me peinara hacia los lados en plan Arthas, no quedaba bien, la mejor manera de peinarme era no hacerlo, simplemente sacudía la cabeza y ala. En cuanto salí del baño de peinarme y revisar mi rostro que había mejorado mucho desde la golpiza que me dio la equina del mal, me fui en dirección al sofá para avisarle que me iba. Eran como las cinco y media o mas y yo debía caminar un trecho bien largo para llegar a mi destino.

-Eh, loca. – Le dije para llamar su atención.

La pegaso volteó a verme mientras escondía sus papeles con planes ultra secretos que diseñaba en medio de la sala mientras veía televisión y se comía una manzana; Me miró de abajo arriba, alzó su ceja y puso una pequeña sonrisa de que no se lo creía.

-Rainbow, que... -

-Jaja, no. – Respondió sin más y volvió a su trabajo.

-Ay la hostia, ¿pero serás engreída, egocéntric todo?, que no te voy a invitar a ningún lado, ni que tuviera el dinero, no, ni aunque lo tuviera. A ver, que ya me voy, que, que no me extrañes mucho. – Le dije a la pegaso que no parecía prestarme atención. - ¿Rainbow? -

Ella estiró su pezuña señalando hacia la puerta de atrás y agitó su casco mientras seguía dibujando.

Hice unas muecas que es que la agarraba así y..., joder.

-Bueno, adiós, malvada. – Me despedí de la pegaso y me fui hasta la puerta. – Ah, y nada de beber weás raras que te encuentres en el bosque. – Le advertí. – AH, y que también no te... -

-¡Jex! – Exclamó la pegaso con un tono que decía "¡Termina de irte de una vez!"

-Ya, ya, ya me voy. – Decía mientras cerraba la puerta y me puse a caminar montaña abajo. – Joder, si es que nos está echando, de nuestra propia casa, ¡otra vez!, si es que no hay derecho, mira, yo, yo al Robcakeran cincuenta y tres lo agarraba así y..., aaaaaagh, su madre, chaval, que me ha metido ideas absurdas como que a la semana me diría que me quiere, hombre, que me ha tenido que caer un rayo para que me lo dijese, y encima ni la he entendido, capaz y no lo dijo, bueno, me dijo que me necesitaba, vamos, pero no es el punto, el punto es que, Rainbow, es mala, lo que es vivir el día a día con ella..., es egocéntrica, malvada, estricta para ciertas cosas, inconsciente, si es que con razón no tiene tantos capis para ella sola, vamos, es difícil captar un momento en el que no se comporte como una..., en fin, sería como para los tíos de los documentales lograr captar con la cámara el momento en el que dos babosas se aparean. – Hablaba solo mientras bajaba por la montaña hacia la carretera.

...

Llegué abajo, y mientras continuaba poniendo verde a Dash, sonó una bocina.

-¡Eh! – Gritó Mazzotta. - ¡¿Quieres que te lleve o qué's lo qué?! – Preguntó en plan me la juego con los idiomas.

-No jodas, ¡¿Pero tú no ibas a hablar argentino?! – Le pregunté acercándome al auto.

-Me llega al pincho, boludo, hablo mansionés, ¿qué pasa?, venga ya, súbete al auto que igual tú vas temprano pero yo no. – Dijo con un tono algo emocionado.

-Coño, ¿y eso?, te veo feliz. – Le comenté mientras subía al asiento del copiloto.

-Jajaja, mira, mira lo que tengo. – Presumió ostentoso el friki mientras sacaba de debajo del asiento el maletín negro donde estaba el dinero que nos robaron el otro día los policías, ahora tenía cierto aspecto carbonizado.

-Hostias... ¿weón sabí qué?, mejor voy caminando, que yo ya aquí, como que no me siento seguro. – Decía mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, pero enseguida el Mazz pisó el acelerador y echó los seguros. - ¡Danmit! – Exclamé al verme encerrado en el auto con el psicololface.

Entonces volteé y vi al Friki agitando su cabeza bastante feliz como si no supiera que podía ir preso.

-Bueno ¿me vas a explicar cómo cojones recuperaste el maletín?, ¿o me dejarás en suspenso hasta después de los comerciales? -

-Pues que el Cabex y okami que si me ayudan en mis cosas... -

-Claro a el se le hace fácil es un ninja, y el okami, pues es un perro, no lo van a meter preso, coño, espera, ¿quemaste la puta comisaría? -

-¿Eh?, no, no por completo, ahí, los boludos no sabían qué hacer con el dinero, ni cómo repartirlo, ni quien se lo llevaría, así que lo dejaron en la comisaría, con tan mala suerte, que un incendió empezó a crecer en las papeleras causa de un cigarro que fue arrojado en cada una de ellas de manera estratégica además de una explosión causada por unas gotitas de nitroglicerina. Una vez explotó el pedo y el incendió se hizo incontenible todos los polis, olvidando el maletín, tuvieron que salir pitando de allí mientras los bomberos que pasaban casualmente por ahí, nosotros, nos metíamos a "salvar" los papeles importantes y a sofocar el incendio. Rescatamos el maletín, lo arrojamos por una ventanilla detrás de la cual estaba okami esperando, y en cuanto llegaron los bomberos de verdad, Me hice el lesionado y Cabex me sacó de allí en un taxi que nos dejó en el hospital donde teníamos estacionado el auto, de ahí nos quitamos los disfraces y recogimos a okami que estaba escondido en un callejón en plan perro callejero, si alguien pasaba le tiraba a morder. -

-Claro, ¿y yo me lo tengo que tragar? -

-Coño, aquí está el maletín, y mira, está quemado por si no te das cuenta. -

-Pero, pero... ¿pero como cojones metieron los cigarrillos en las papeleras?,

-Ñeh, Kevin me hizo el favor de pasarse por ahí preguntando algunas cosas. -

-¿O sea que el cabrón también estuvo involucrado? -

-Pos sí, el está acostumbrado a ver gente hacerse cenizas con el fuego. -

-Ay weey. -

-Pero si no hay problema. -

-¿Cómo que no hay problema?, sabes que ya los weones se habrán dado cuenta de que el maletín no está y que posiblemente... -

-Culpen a los bomberos de habérselo robado. – Dijo Mazz interrumpiéndome y autocompletando mi oración.

-Pero..., no, tío, ahí hay una falla, ningún plan es perfecto. -

-Tú deja de ser tan negativo, tienes una cita, vives con Rainbow Dash, tienes empleo, pareces nórdico, tienes poderes sobrenaturales, stop the mame. -

-Bueno, vale, dejaré de fregar, pero, ¿cómo sabías que iba a pasar por aquí a esta hora? -

-No sabía la hora, pero era un hecho que te ibas a ir a pie por muerto de hambre. Menos mal que estaba pendiente de ti y Jenny en la tienda, si no, joder, ¿qué harías sin mí? -

-Pues irme caminando como tú bien has dicho. -

-Meh, bueno, ¿y cómo te fue hoy con Rainbow Dash? Te veo bien. -

-No te creas, estoy destrozado por dentro. -

-¿Qué pasó? -

-Que la hija de... que la cabr... que la tía me puso a hacer un montón de weás multiplicadas por ciento quinientos lo que me ponía a hacer los días anteriores, encima inventó pruebas nuevas para exprimirme tanto mental como físicamente y encima ahora quiere entrenarme con la espada, si yo ya soy un arrecho en eso, pero no, se empeña. Y bueno, fuera de eso, no tuve que mentirle a cerca de donde iba, solo le dije: "Rainbow voy a salir, necesito mi espacio de hombre macho men y no me lo vas a quitar, adiós", y me fui. -

-Si claro, ¿y eso me lo tengo que tragar yo? -

-¿Estoy aquí, no?, y mira, ni un rasguño nuevo. -

-Esa no es prueba suficiente, pudiste haberte arrastrado pidiéndole a Dash que te dejase salir, o a ella pudo haberle valido verga. -

-... -

-La segunda... – Confesé desanimado.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! -

-Meh, y luego dices que me quiere, si ni siquiera le importo. -

-Claro que si le importas, no te hagas boludo. Ah no espera, tú no te haces, emmm, bueno, no seas boludo, échale paciencia, ella te quiere, solo que está loca como tú dices. -

-Hombre, lo de que está loca, yo ya lo sabía, pero lo de que me quiere, ahí yo ya no... -

-Oh vamos, no te me deprimas ahora, que tienes una cita en, carajo, una hora y media más o menos, ¿Qué vas a hacer en todo ese tiempo? -

-Bueno, de aquí a que lleguemos, ya se harán las seis y algo, solo tendría que esperar una hora, y no sé, la verdad, podría quedarme ahí sentado esperándola. -

-Pero si todavía no te vas a casar, no tienes porque quedarte como un boludo esperándola en un sitio. A ver, podrías no sé, comprarle algo. -

-¿Con qué dinero? -

-Bueno mira, como yo sé que eres un muerto de hambre, y que quieres quedar bien con Jenny, nada mas hay que ver que te arreglaste y ahora pareces una persona, te daré algo del dinero que rescaté para que no pases pena y puedas al menos pagar la mitad de la cena. Humm, este dinero extra me viene bien, ahora que no compraré ningún local, me viene como si hubiese ganado la lotería. -

-Hmmm. Yo pensé que preferías a Dash para que fuésemos la parejita del año. -

-Y la prefiero, como persona, ya de lo otro hablaremos luego, o quizás no, mejor no. Pero lo he pensado, puedes ir a la cita, liarte con Jenny, con el tiempo la weona te deja por otro caballo que le pasa por enfrente, te rompe el corazón, Dash se da cuenta, se acerca a ti para intentar consolarte, tú te resistes, ella te encara, y empiezan ambos a discutir, a gritarse, para luego terminar calmados uno al lado del otro hablando de sus sentimientos... -

-Claro, y una reconciliación de las bonitas con lágrimas y sexo, felicidades, ahora vete a escribir un fic y déjame en paz. Coño, enserio, necesitas una novia, pero ya weón, no es normal, tu odiabas estos temas del amor y la chingada, no sé qué haces ahora sermoneándome. -

-Vale, vale, si yo ya te he dicho porque me pongo pesado contigo. Quiero que vos dejés de ser tan agrio. -

-No soy agrio. -

-Ah, que no. -

-No, bueno, tal vez esté un poco más negativo y pesimista de lo normal, pero es porque... ¿por qué? -

-Si no lo sabes tú... -

-Bueno pero ya se me pasará algún día ¿no? -

-No sé. -

-Está bien, lo acepto, estoy, que no sé qué me pasa, pero eso si, me siento mucho mejor que hace días, lo único que me hace ponerme mamón es cuando vienes con tu fanfic de Dash y yo en plan parejita feliz. Macho, que lo mio con ella es un amor... fraternal, y yastá. -

-Está bien, yo también dejaré de fregar. -

-Bien. -

-Pero Dashie te tiene ganas y se desahoga por las noches mientras duermes. -

-AAAAAaaaahghgh ¡mi cabeza! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡La policía te va a buscar y te vas a cagar! -

-Meh, que se vengan, los espero. -

-La escena del crimen es su propia oficina, dudo que no den con algo que te incrimine a ti, al Cabex o al Kevin, que imagino que es sospechoso al haber estado allí antes de que el incendio fuese producido. -

-Hmmmm, bueno, Kevin sabe cuidarse solo. -

-Joder, como lo metan preso..., Pobre cárcel. -

-Jajajajaja. -

Y al final llegué a la tienda, como predije eran ya las seis de la tarde. Mazzo había conducido medio despacio para tardarse un poco y hacer tiempo.

-Bueno, toma. – Dijo el friki pasándome unos cuantos billetes luego de apagar el auto. – Ala, que vamos a un restaurante, no a mc'donald, y lo digo porque mc'donald es más caro. -

-Meh, cómprale algo bonito, no sé, unos pinches chocolates, nunca fallas. -

-¿Y si es alérgica? -

-No creo que se atreva a arruinar el gesto cagándote el regalo. -

-Wey... -

-Bueno, una rosa, yo qué sé, voy a ver si arreglo algunas cosas en la tienda dado que perdí la tarde de ayer. Cuando vuelvas tocas el portón en plan música de Mario. – Me decía el Mazz mientras salía del auto y se disponía a abrir la tienda. – La floristería queda por ehh, por allá, vas directo allá, mano derecha, mano izquierda y sigues de largo. – Me dio instrucciones moviendo la mano como loco.

-Ajá... – Respondí no muy convencido. – Oe pero... - Le iba a preguntar algo pero ya me había cerrado el portón de la tienda. – Que cabrón..., bueno, emmm... que más voy a hacer. – Me dije a mi mismo y me fui intentando seguir las indicaciones que me había dado Mazz.

Al rato volví a la tienda con la pinche envoltura plástica que rodeaba la rosa roja y que sostenía en mi mano.

-Y pensar que esta weá cuesta tan caro, su puta madre, si solo es una flor roja, ¿qué pasa? ¿que se conecta a internet o qué?. – Cuestionaba el precio de la flor mientras esperaba sentado en el escaloncito de la tienda de Mazz.

Y mientras me disponía a oler la rosa, la vi de reojo, Jenny acababa de virar en la esquina. Casi vomito el estomago por los nervios y me apresuré a ponerme de pie y esconder la rosa a mis espaldas.

-"¡¿Pero qué coño hice?!" – Pensé viéndola acercarse bajo el manto de la noche e iluminada vagamente por las luces de la ciudad. - ... "¿Que ha pasao?"... "Compramos una rosa, ¿no te das cuenta?"... "Si es el Mazzo, que nos lía"... "¡Mazzo malo, me lías!"... "¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿nos la comemos?"... "Ya es muy tarde weón, si es que, haces las cosas sin pensar"... "Si es que no quiero caerle mal"... "Ya, pero yo no quiero que la weona se enamore de nosotros"... "Pero si esa plata ya está perdida"... "Cállate cállate que ahí viene"... "Pero si no nos escucha, somos pensamientos"... "Es igual nos distraemos y, ¡mierda!, nos está hablando, ¿qué dice?"... "¡No sé, no me dejas escuchar con tus pendejadas!"... "asfdasfadsfadsaffasgsa" -

-Amm... ¿Jéxust? – Dijo Jenny un tanto curiosa por mi aparente ausencia en el plano material.

-Ababababebe, te... te... toma. – Decía confuso antes de ofrecerle rosa sacándola de su escondite.

Jenny izo una exclamación y enseguida tomó la flor llevándosela al pecho para después olfatearla suavemente con los ojos cerrados.

-Aw, Gracias, mi amor. – Me dijo en plan cariñosa acercándose y dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-"Entonces por esto es tan cara la maldita flor". – Pensé. – Jejeje, emm. – Reí nervioso.

-Lo único es que no tengo un sitio donde ponerla, no sé si sobreviva toda la noche. – Comentó un poco triste mientras observaba la rosa.

-Ahhh. – Dije en un tono casi imperceptible mientras que me golpeaba la frente en mis pensamientos. – "Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido" -

-Hummm. – Murmullaba Jenny mientras miraba pensativa la rosa. – Bueno, ahorita pienso en que hacer, primero mejor vamos a un sitio más iluminado. – Dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome con ella.

La verdad es que aún no les describo como iba vestida porque estaba bastante obscuro, y por la falta de iluminación no podía ver muchos detalles sobre su ropa, salvo que no le llegaba a los hombros.

Mientras caminábamos, antes de llegar a algún sitio completamente iluminado, Jenny divisó un taxi y decidimos irnos en él hasta el restaurante. Le abrí la puerta, entró primero y después yo. Una vez dentro la chica se recostó sobre mí pecho dejándome sin opción más que abrazarla con mi brazo izquierdo pasándolo sobre su hombro.

Llegamos al restaurante.

Una cosa que... parecía elegante. Elegante y caro, cosa que me intimidó un poco. No necesitas conocerme mucho para saber que yo, en un restaurante elegante, pues no.

Tragué saliva y en cuanto el taxi se detuvo, saqué parte del dinero que me había dado Mazzotta para pagarle al conductor.

-Ehmm, ¿Jenny? – Intenté llamar la atención de la chica, que se había quedado dormida en mi regazo.

-¿Uh? – Respondió está un tanto confundida.

-Jejeje, que ya llegamos. -

-Ah, perdón, es que... jijiji. – Rió nerviosa incorporándose en su asiento.

-Bien, emmm... ¿Cómo se abre esto...? – Pregunté en tono de susurro liándome a la hora de abrir la puerta del auto.

-Así. – Dijo la chica amablemente mientras abría la puerta por mí.

Salí del auto y la esperé a fuera. Pero en cuanto salió, la peli castaña resbaló con una zanja y por acto reflejo le sujeté la mano para que no cayera.

– Cuidado. – Le dije al momento de sujetarla.

-Gracias. – Decía ella un tanto sonrojada mientras se levantaba y subía a la acera.

-Wow, vaya cambio. – Susurré un tanto asombrado por el cambio que Jenny había pegado al arreglarse; Ahora si la estaba viendo bien gracias a las luces de las farolas. – Es decir, para bien, digo. – Me rectifiqué para que no me entendiera mal.

-Jijijiji, ¿cómo me veo? – Me preguntó luego de dar una vuelta y haciendo una pequeña pose poniendo su mano izquierda en su cintura y sosteniendo parte de su vestido en el aire con su otra mano.

Traía un escotado vestido de gala color rojo pasión, corto en frente en plan falda con volados que dejaba ver sus piernas pero mediante rodeaba su cuerpo se hacía más largo hasta cubrirla y rozar el suelo, un cinturón color plata con encajes extraños que resaltaba su pecho. Raramente me fijo en el aspecto de las personas, pero ya que me lo pedía, tenía unos tacones y un brazalete en su muñeca derecha que combinaba con su cinturón y el anillo que traía en su mano izquierda, al igual que con los aretes que traía con su cabello recogido que dejaba un fleco cubría su frente justo para que viese el maquillaje que resaltaba sus ojos claros a la par que su tersa piel resaltaba su pintalabios magenta.

-Muy emmm... ¿Roja? – Susurré sin saber muy bien que decir intentando hacer que mi mirada no cayera hasta ese escote que dejaba al descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo partiendo de su pecho hasta los hombros. Si es que la weona iba a toda hostia.

-¿Uhm? – Murmulló asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Estás guapísima. – Dije la frase más rebuscada del mundo, pero dije algo aparte de la idiotez de antes.

-Jajaja, ¡Gracias!, tú también te ves muy bien. Mira, hasta combinamos. – Me dijo acercándose a mí.

-Jaja, si, solo nos falta un auto negro y seríamos agentes secretos. -

No sé por qué lo dije...

-¿Cómo sabes que no soy una agente en cubierto? – Preguntó ella, sorprendentemente, siguiéndome el juego.

-En ese caso... ganas más que yo, así que podrías pagar la cena tu sola, jajaja. -

-Jajajaja, tonto... – Dijo entre risas; yo no me creía que de verdad le hubiese hecho gracia la tontería que había dicho, pero bueno, tampoco creía que una pegaso parlante saliese de la nada y ahora fuese mi entrenadora personal. – Vamos a dentro. – Sugirió mientras metía la rosa en su bolso de mano y la aseguraba presionando el tallo con el cierre.

-Oh, sí.- Dije y antes de que me diera cuenta la loca me había agarrado del brazo. – Oye oye, espera un momento. – Dije mientras me detenía.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó curiosa mientras volteaba a mirando hacia los lados.

-Pásame la rosa un momento. –

-Ehmm, está bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Preguntó mientras sacaba la rosa de su bolso y me la entregaba.

-¿Tienes algún broche? – Le pregunté.

-Ehmm, si, por aquí tengo uno. – Respondió un poco confundida mientras buscaba dentro de su bolso. - ¿Lo quieres? -

-Sip. – Afirmé y ella me lo pasó.

Entonces empecé a, afincando el tallo sobre mi rodilla, recortarlo con la parte más fina del broche.

-Quédate quieta. – Le pedía mientras ella ya parecía haber captado mi idea y me veía un poco emocionada. – Ya está. – Dije luego de colocarle la rosa en el pelo ahí como pude.

-Y... ahora ¿c-como me veo? – Preguntó tímidamente un tanto sonrojada con la mirada baja, cosa que aproveché para colocarle mi dedo índice enroscado bajo el mentón y hacer que su mirada se encontrara con la mía.

-Preciosa. – Le respondí en tono de susurro.

Entonces la chica se ilusionó y empezó a acercar sus labios a los míos, a lo que yo respondí alejándome y desencorvándome. Al momento la chica abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No llegas? – Le pregunté burlonamente mirándola "desde arriba" gracias a la altura extra queme proporcionaban mis botas en cuclillas contra sus tacones.

La cenicienta hizo una exclamación boquiabierta con una sonrisa.

-¡Que malo eres! – Decía quisquillosa mientras me daba unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-Jajajaja, es lo que hay. – Repliqué y luego le saqué la lengua un poquito respondiéndome ella con el mismo gesto.

-Vamos a dentro de una vez. – Dijo haciéndose la enfadada mientras me volvía a tomar el brazo y se acomodaba su cabello y la rosa en plan seria.

-Está bien, jeje. – Accedí mientras me dejaba llevar por ella.

Tenía ciertos sentimientos encontrados. Quería que no saliese bien, pero a la vez no quería que saliera mal. Estaba hecho un lío, yo que soy de pocas palabras, y que las pocas que digo generalmente son una idiotez, estaba ahí en una cita que, por otro lado no estaba saliendo mal, de hecho, a ella parecía gustarle todo hasta el momento, claro, con la película que se había montado. Y yo, mas agobiado que el coño de su madre con tanto contacto físico y presión de no saber que decir ni cómo actuar, luego de ese lapsus con la rosa y el momento "zanja" sentí que la había fregado.

Jenny confirmó la reservación, de la cual yo no tenía idea, vamos, en ese momento lo que me quedaba de orgullo empezaba a resquebrajarse al sentirme como la chica a la que llevan a cenar a un sitio que no conoce.

-Wow, ¿Dónde me has traído? – Le pregunté a Jenny intentando disimular los nervios de ver tanta alfombra, fuentes, cuadros, cortinas y pulcritud por todos lados, yo estaba más acostumbrado a la grasa y asfalto de una hamburguesería callejera y sus mesitas de madera o plástico.

-¿Te gusta? -

-Bueno, nunca había venido a un sitio como este antes. -

-Ya verás. – Me dijo la chica con un tono emprendedor mientras sin soltarme el brazo me dirigía por todo el restaurante.

Nos sentamos en una mesa al lado de una ventana con toda la decoración romántica, es decir, las velitas, las florecitas, el mantel blanco, la luz tenue de la sala donde estábamos, vamos, la tía se lo estaba currando y yo le iba a tener que arruinar la noche, ¿en serio?, me sentía como todo un traidor, cosa que no me gustaba en lo absoluto. De hecho estaba empezando a pensar en comportarme bien, que la podía cagar en otro momento. Mientras lo pensaba y tomaba el menú del restaurante, vi de reojo a Jenny que me devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa. Y fue ahí, cruzado con ese pensamiento, que recordé lo que dijo Mazz: "Te conozco, y como sigas empeñado en alejarte de ella, terminarás casado antes de que te des cuenta". Mas o menos algo así recordé que me había dicho, y era verdad, me encontraba en una especie de arena movediza, una arena movediza del amor, mientras más intentaba escapar, mas me hundía, y para como estaban las cosas, yo me encontraba decidiéndome, sin saberlo, entre dos opciones: Hundirme mientras agitaba mi cuerpo intentando escapar, o resignarme y hundirme lentamente sin mover un musculo. Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba a... ayuda, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Estaba medio jodido.

-Oye, pues, está muy bien el sitio este. – Dije mirando hacia los lados y bajando un poco la carta del menú.

-Jejeje ¿A que si? -

-Y la decoración de la mesa está muy bien, ¿fue idea tuya? -

En eso llegó el camarero.

-¿Saben lo que van a pedir? – Preguntó mientras levantaba una especie de celular inteligente y un palito.

-Ah, bueno yo... – Dije y me puse a ver el menú del restaurante otra vez.

Intenté mirar rápido, apresurado por un no sé qué que qué se yo. Encontré un plato, y cuando fui a decirle al camarero, me lo encontré algo concentrado en su celular, así que decidí esperar.

-... -

-Ehmm, ¿dígame? – Dijo el camarero apartando el celular.

-Ah, no no, es decir, hombre, si te llegó un tweet importante léetelo, no importa, yo sé lo qué es eso; bueno, lo sabría si usara twitter. – Respondí intentando ser amable con el camarero.

-¿Eh? – Replicó este un tanto confundido.

-Ahm, no, cariño, que utiliza la tableta para anotar los pedidos. – Me aclaró Jenny haciéndome sentir como un idiota.

-Ahh... bueno, perdón, oye que..., el plato este, el de mil novecientos setenta y dos, ¿Cuánto cuesta? – Le pregunté al camarero acercándole el menú.

-Ahm, ese es el precio, señor. – Respondió con un tono igual de confundido.

-Ahh... Bueno... oe tampoco me llames señor, no soy tan viejo. Y bueno, ahmm ¿No hay un combo del día, o algo así? – Pregunté.

-Ehh no, no tenemos un combo del día. -

-Chale... en ese caso... este filete con... creo que son papas, supongo que... está bien por ahora. – Dije mirando a los lados un poco nervioso porque no sabía si estaba siendo muy simplista en mi pedido.

-A ver... – Dijo el camarero pidiéndome ver el menú, seguro porque lo que hice fue describir el plato por la foto y no por el nombre.

Le mostré el menú, le señalé el platillo, y luego el tío lo anotó en su tableta.

-¡Muy bien!, ¿Y la señorita? -

-Yo una ensalada césar, gracias. – Dijo Jenny con una cara alegre, no parecía estar enojada o avergonzada por mis estupideces.

-Ah, ¿pero ya se conocen? – Pregunté inocentemente.

Y a esto, me refería yo con mi don natural para estropear las cosas.

El camarero me miró extrañado por mi comentario mientras que Jenny tuvo que ahogar una pequeña carcajada.

Ninguno de los dos me hizo mucho caso y casi ignoraron mi comentario, cosa que de no haber sido así podía haber evitado cierta tontería con la que me quedé el resto de la noche.

-¿Y para tomar? – Preguntó el camarero, mirándonos a ambos, pero posando su mirada en Jenny.

La chica me miró alzando las cejas, parecía que le gustaba verme hacer el tonto con el camarero. Me encogí de hombros ante su mirada con una sonrisa de "no sé nada, escoge tú, por favor, ten piedad de mi alma, ¡sálvame!".

Entonces ella pidió un batido grande de fresa, y yo me di cuenta de que dejarla escoger había sido un destino peor que el que yo hubiese hecho el tonto pidiendo un refresco.

-No espera, no, mejor, de piña. – Se corrigió Jenny dedicándome una mirada picara que yo por mi parte no entendí a que obedecía.

-¿Es todo? – Preguntó el camarero.

-Sí. – Respondió Jenny asintiendo con su cabeza y dejando que el camarero se llevase los menús.

-Ah, espera, oye, César, que, las papas estas, son al horno o... – Intenté preguntarle al camarero antes de que se fuese pero este me respondió rápido.

-Son al horno. -

-Ah, ya, gracias. – Dije volviendo a la mesa y dejándole ir.

El tío no parecía tomarme muy enserio mis tonteras y seguía dirigiéndose a mí con la misma actitud cordial de siempre.

-Oye, por cierto. – Le comenté a Jenny. – No sé si soy yo pero, me dejaron entrar así, y veo que nos tratan como en un restaurante cualquiera, a pesar de que no se ve así, digo, se ve como uno de esos de lujo, y para lo que hemos pedido... – Decía un tanto extrañado porque fuera de toda la pinta del restaurante, el mesero con su tableta y todo eso, parecía un restaurante normal donde pedías cuatro chorradas y te las llevaban a la mesa y..., bueno lo que es un restaurante; pero vamos, me perturbaba un poco que veía que todos iban de etiqueta y a mí me dejaron pasar con una vestimenta bastante casual en comparación a los demás.

-Relájate, mi amor, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, solo disfruta, para eso estamos aquí. -

-Okey... – Dije poco convencido.

-Ah, está bien, tal vez yo tenga algo que ver. – Comentó sincerándose conmigo.

-¿Como así? – Le pregunté intrigado por su confesión.

-Hum, digamos que... tengo ciertas influencias y... por cómo anotaste todo lo que dije el jueves, supuse que era tu primera cita, y no quería poner mucha presión sobre ti. – Dijo con un tono y con una risita al final que me hizo sentir raro.

-"Que cabrona, hasta se ha tomado las molestias de mover unos hilos para que yo no hiciera completamente el ridículo, aunque no sé por qué no escogió otro sitio en todo caso; Y no estoy seguro a que viene, pero sé que Rainbow me hubiese estrangulado con la primera tontería que dije sobre el twitter". – Pensé sintiendo como se fortalecía ese sentimiento de culpa por tener en mente arruinar esa cita.

Si es que me emocionó y todo, tuve que pasarme la mano por el rostro para relajarme.

-¿Pasa algo? – Me preguntó Jenny moviendo su cabeza para verme mejor.

-No no, es que... nadie se había por mí así antes, jajaja. – Le dije agraciado, aunque bueno, ya había hecho un poco el tonto, sin embargo ella intentó que no lo hiciera, aparentemente, lo cual me hacía sentir un poco más cómodo.

-Jeje, tranquilo, jexy, yo te voy a cuidar siempre. -

-"Aagh, me puso un apodo, que hija de puta, ¡No! ¡Fuera! ¡Impulso de idiotez!" – Pensé, pero por fuera, solo pude reír como bobo y cometer una vez más el peor error de la historia. – En ese caso puedes contar con que yo también te cuidaré a ti, si te hace falta algo, tú dime. – En cuanto terminé la frase, a ella le brillaron los ojos de una manera extraña, pero no hizo nada. – Ah, y, por cierto, no te creas que vas a pagar tu sola todo esto, a esta invito yo. – Dije mientras sacaba el dinero que me había dado Mazz y lo contaba, pero claro, en nada me di cuenta que el tacaño de mierda no me había dado tanto dinero como yo había pensado. – Ehmm, oye, ¿y si vamos a medias? – Le pregunté con sonrisa de desconcierto.

-¿Qué pasa, que no te alcanza? – Preguntó con un leve tono de burla.

-No estoy muy seguro, creo que no... – Dije bajando la cabeza en plan regañado.

-Ahh, está bien, solo estaba jugando contigo; imaginé que luego de lo de tu casa, ya no te quedaba mucho dinero, vaya. – Dijo Jenny mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en su asiento. – Por cierto..., ¿cómo te va en el nuevo departamento? -

-"Oh mierda". – Pensé. – Me va muy bien, de hecho, ya terminé de instalarme por completo y... la verdad es que estoy muy cómodo. – Dije intentando fingir que me preguntaba sobre la casa donde vivía con Dash, para al menos ser sincero, las únicas mentiras podrían ser que Dash era humana, y que la casa era un departamento.

Sin embargo, a pesar de mi naturalidad al responder, Jenny tenía la misma mirada que llevaba el detective que intentó interrogarnos en la comisaría. Una mirada que sospechaba de lo que estaba mirando, que no se fiaba, ella iba a lo que iba..., a hacerme hablar de Rainbow. Cosa que no sabía muy bien por qué quería hacerlo. Pero la veía venir.

-¿Y el gimnasio? – Preguntó intentando sonar amistosa.

-Oh, también está muy bien, hoy... hoy estuve ahí, y buah, esta mañana estaba hecho polvo pero ahora ya me recuperé, lo que sigo es sin poder saltar. Quizá mañana pueda. Pero la verdad es que me siento mejor, como si estuviese saliendo de un bache. – Le respondí, esperando que cogiese el anzuelo del "bache" para desviar la conversación.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Me preguntó curiosa, dejando de lado su postura de sospecha.

-Verás, yo, los últimos meses la pasé mal, estaba algo deprimido, ya sabes, la rutina, se te cae la casa encima, no encuentras que hacer, tu vida es aburrida, tienes opciones limitadas..., todo eso que te hace llegar a la conclusión de que la vida es una mierda. Pero oye, ya, ya me siento mejor no tienes que preocuparte. -

-Ow, ¡muy tarde!, ¿Y si te vienes a vivir conmigo? – Me preguntó y yo intenté no poner una cara que la perturbase.

-Ehmm, bueno, es que ya pagué un mes de alquiler, hasta entonces no puedo, además, no... no sé si a tus padres les mole la idea. -

-¿Uh? Oh, no te preocupes por eso, yo también vivo en un departamento. -

-¿Ah si? -

-Con Brenda. -

-Ahhh, puej no. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que muera? -

-Oh vamos, no sería tan malo. -

-Ehhjejeje, no sé yo... – Dije, imaginando la ficticia posibilidad de que me mudara, entonces debería llevar a Rainbow conmigo porque no la podría dejar sola, y entonces... el infierno, el infierno.

-Hummmm. Pero tú dijiste que la chica que con la que vives ahora se parece a Brenda. -

-Bueno, se parece, tampoco..., en todo caso, ya..., ya tengo pagado el mes, y no... no quiero que se quede el dinero así de a gratis. -

-Pero puedes pedirle reembolso ¿no? -

-Eh ¿Puedo? -

-No sé. -

-Pues yo tampoco..., bueno, cuando regrese se lo pregunto, ¿vale? -

-Está bien, avísame por facebook. -

-Ssss, es que mi computadora también murió en el incendio, no, no quisiera hablar del tema. -

-Oh, vaya, pero, ¿por qué, cómo se causó el incendio? -

-Un cigarrillo, en una papelera..., que, bueno, se incendió, y nadie se dio cuenta hasta que ya no se podía hacer nada, el fuego escaló por las cortinas y bueh, se comió mi computadora que... estaba en la sala, como era de uso compartido. – Dije un tanto entrecortado, bueno, al final con la tontería, Mazz me había ayudado de manera indirecta gracias a su plan para incendiar la comisaría.

En eso Jenny puso cara de funeral y miró a los lados. Luego se alegró y me señaló que ya nos traían la comida.

-Ala, que rapidez. – Comenté sorprendido.

-Jeje. – Río Jenny.

-Buen provecho. – Dijo el camarero.

-Gracias, César. –Agradecí al tío y este se fue tan tranquilo.

-Jajajaja, ¡no hagas eso! – Me dijo Jenny sin poder aguantar la risa.

-¿Qué? – Pregunté sin enterarme de nada y un poco contagiado de su aguda risa.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a comer. Por mi parte me encogí de hombros y me di gusto comiéndome el filete, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin que le diese una mordida a algo hecho de carne?, no sabía. Menos mal que en algún momento aprendí a manejarme con los cubiertos y pude comer en plan decente reprimiendo mis instintos de usar mis manos por más dura que se pusiese la maldita carne en algunas ocasiones.

Y como no podía ser de otra manera, ella empezó a hablar, y yo a mandarle de vez en cuando un ping para que no pensara que no le estaba prestando atención. Lo más difícil de la noche hasta ese momento, estaba siendo tener que beber con ella del batido grande de fresa, de verdad, no... yo ya había perdido esperanzas de poder cagarla a esas alturas; y es que a ella se le veía muy feliz.

Conversamos un muy buen rato, reímos, ella me molestaba en plan chiste, yo le hacía lo mismo, comimos, combinamos los platos, ella sacó una cámara, me puse un poco nervioso pero igual la dejé disfrutar su película y nos sacamos algunas fotos, en fin, todo muy bonito y muy... muy difícil de narrar, tengo ciertas ganas de vomitar, que... que ya vengo.

Bueno en fin.

En un momento dejamos de parlotear, y empezamos a mirarnos alternadamente entre bocado y bocado, con la única diferencia de que yo lo hacía por nervios y ella por... no sé por qué. Entonces empezó a jugar con mis pies. Cosa que no pintaba nada bien para mis propósitos.

-Ehem. – Tosí un poco. – Y... ¿y qué tal con Brenda? – Pregunté, recordando que aún tenía un as bajo la manga para entablar conversación. Fernando me había pedido el mismo jueves que le preguntara a Jenny cosas sobre Brenda, así que...

-¿Eh? – Hizo sorprendida recogiendo sus pies y dejando de juguetear con los míos.

-Ehmm. – Tragué algo de saliva. – Si, es decir, cómo... ¿cómo es vivir con ella? – Pregunté inocentemente sin tener idea de en donde me estaba metiendo.

-Pues... está bien, a veces es un poco mandona pero... je, es buena persona. -

-Hombre, a mi no... -

-Lo que pasa es que, bueno, no le caes muy bien que digamos. -

-Si eso ya lo sé, pero ¿por qué? -

-No... no lo sé pero... ¿Quieres caerle bien... a ella? – Preguntó un poco insegura y algo temerosa.

La veleta emocional se le viró de oeste a este en un pizpas, y yo, como soy tonto, no me di cuenta en ese momento.

-Bueno, hmm, no sé, supongo que... estaría bien ¿no?, digo, podría ser buena amiga. -

-Pe-pero creí que no te caía bien. -

-Hombre, no me cae bien porque, ya ves como me trata, pero imagino que nuestra relación podría mejorar si nos conociéramos mejor. -

-Ahhh. – Titubeó nerviosa la chica de cabellera castaña mientras cogía un tenedor y empezaba a comer de su ensalada apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

-¿Pasa algo? – Pregunté extrañado de su comportamiento.

-No, no, nada. – Respondió sospechosa, pero yo de todas formas seguí...

-Y bueno, no sé, igual y podría ayudarme a llevarme mejor con mi compañera de piso, digo, tienen personalidades similares, si puedo llevarme bien con Brenda, podría llevarme bien con... María. – Dije recordando el nombre ficticio que le había puesto a Rainbow Dash, y dándome cuenta de que igual y podía hacerle ingeniería inversa a Brenda para aprender a llevarme aún mejor con Rainbow, digo, tener una referente humana con la misma actitud de la pegaso, imaginé que podría ser de ayuda.

-¿María? ¿Es su nombre? -

-Ehh, sí. Pero como te decía. -

-No, no quieres beber un poco de... – Decía haciéndome un ademán con su cabeza para señalarme el batido de piña.

-Ah, no no, yo es que, ya me tiene la boca un poco..., espera un momento. – Dije y luego volteé hacia los alrededores y pillé al camarero no muy lejos de nosotros. – Pssst, ¡César! – Le grité en tono de susurro haciéndole señas con las manos y el tío vino hacia mí en cuanto se desocupó.

-¿Van a pedir alguna otra cosa? – Preguntó en tono cordial casi desenfundando los menús.

-Bueno, más o menos, ¿no tendrás por ahí una jarra de agua? – Le pregunté lo más elocuente que pude.

-Oh, claro, disculpa, ya la traigo. -

-Gracias. Ah, oe, por cierto, esto no... o sea, ¿hay que pagarla? -

-Ahh, no, descuida, esta va por la casa. –

-Ah okey, gracias otra vez. -

-No hay de qué. – Dijo y luego se fue.

-Jo, ese tío es genial. – Le comenté a Jenny a cerca del camarero.

-Sí. – Respondió esta con un tono alegre un poco perturbado mientras seguía comiéndose la ensalada.

-Bueno, como te decía, no sé, ¿no sabes alguna manera en la que le pueda caer bien a Brenda? – Le pregunté esperando y creyendo que esta información podría servirme tanto a mí como al Fernando.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó poniendo lentamente el puño con el que sostenía el tenedor erguido sobre la mesa.

Si tan solo hubiese visto alguna señal, cualquier cosa, su ojo temblante, su sonrisa fingida, su mirada preocupada, su constante parpadeo, ¡algo!

-Si, ya sabes, algún consejo para ganármela, cómo algún regalo, o el cómo tratarla. – Me expliqué y al momento Jenny empezó a hacer fuerza con su pulgar sobre el tenedor.

-Aquí tienen el agua, disculpa. – Decía el camarero al llegar y ponerse a mover un poco los platos y decoración sobre la mesa para posicionar la jarra y los vasos de cristal.

-Muchas gracias, césar. – Le dije al camarero.

-Jeje. – Rió este y luego se fue con un ligero suspiro.

Me serví un vaso de agua, y di un trago.

-¿Pe... Pero por qué quieres caerle bien? – Preguntó la chica intentando desestimar el tema de conversación.

-Bueno, es que, entre otras cosas porque ella es tu amiga, ¿no? -

-Ajá... -

-Y los amigos de mis amigos, son también mis amigos. Como dice un dicho creo... -

-Ah, que... ¿Qué solo soy tu amiga? -

¿Escuchan eso? Es alguien a punto de pegarse un tiro en la jeta.

-Sí. -

¡BAM!

Dicho esto Jenny dobló el tenedor que tenía en su puño utilizando solo su pulgar.

-"Ostrás" – Pensé.

Demasiado tarde, macho, ya la has cagado. Fue la frase que se me vino a la mente en ese momento. No, no lo tenía planeado..., no lo hice a propósito, yo solo, no hubo maldad, fue... pura y mera ingenuidad.

Entonces fue cuando mi instinto básico de supervivencia me pidió correr. Así que lentamente arrimé mi silla hacia atrás y empecé a levantarme despacio y con cuidado.

-¿A dónde vas? – Me preguntó con un tono de voz serio que denotaba un enojo disfrazado de amabilidad.

-A... al baño. – Respondí nervioso aún sentado en la silla.

-¿Qué hay de malo en mí? – Preguntó enojada y a la vez un poco trágica.

-¿Eh? – Hice nervioso al presentir que se venía una de esas escenitas que acababan en tragedia.

-¿Por qué no te gusto? ¡¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bonita?! – Exclamó no a todo pulmón, pero aún así uno que otro chismoso volteó a ver la mesa.

Yo no os lo había dicho antes, pero, bueno, más que nada para no parecer sexista o mas idiota de lo que ya estaba siendo, pero... bueno, todo lo que le faltaba a Brenda de curvas, a Jenny le sobraba. Enserio. Y es por eso que me ponía bastante nervioso e incómodo cuando ella se me acercaba y apapachaba. Ahora ustedes dirán: "La weona pervertida, buenota, y aparentemente con dinero, ¡¿Y VO LA RECHAZAI?!", ¡Apenas la conozco!, "¡ESO QUE IMPORTA, DESGRACIADO!, un aquí te pillo aquí te mato, de toda la vida, ¡si está inventado!", ya, pero yo... puta oh, la weona se veía que estaba enamorada de mí, pero yo no de ella, no quería seguirle el juego por una actitud tan culera, es decir, ¿solo porque estuviese buena me iba a aprovechar de sus sentimientos? ¿Qué clase de retorcido eres?, "Solo soy un hombre", pues qué asco de hombre; "Vale, me has dado. Pero aún así, macho, ¿no podías darle una oportunidad? ¡déjate querer!", pues... podía pero..., "¿Pero qué?", no sé, no me agobies por algo que ya pasó, no seas puto. "Joder, weón, tienes una hostia que que..., buah, olvídalo, y a la has cagao, a ver como sigues".

-No no, Jenny, pero si tu eres preciosa, mi amor. – Dije intentando calmarla.

-¡¿Entonces por qué me rechazas?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamó al borde del llanto. - Espera, ¿qué dijiste? – Preguntó refiriéndose a cuando le llamé mi amor.

-Ehh, voy al baño. – Dije intentando escaquearme saliendo de la escena lo antes posible y caminando deprisa hacia donde creía estaba el baño.

-No, tú no vas a ninguna parte. – Dijo y empezó a perseguirme sin correr pero con pasos que se oían bastante fuertes. - ¡Ven aquí, cobarde! – Exclamó y empezó a corretearme por el restaurante.

-"Aaaaah, ¿por qué siempre acabo huyendo de una weona que me quiere matar?" – Pensé al verme perseguido nuevamente por una fémina encabronada.

La gente nos miraba, comentaba cosas, y creo que de reojo pude ver a césar descojonándose mientras ocultaba su rostro. Al final luego de esquivar a Jenny arrojándome saleros y servilleteros vi un cartelito que señalaba hacia donde se encontraba los baños y corrí lo más rápido que pude haciendo zigzags hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaban los baños. Me metí rápidamente en la primera puerta que encontré, que con mi suerte me encontré a una tía que me cacheteó y luego se fue, me quedé todo "WTF" hasta que sentí como Jenny empujaba la puerta a mis espaldas, cosa que casi me provoca un infarto; Al tiro reaccioné y empecé a luchar para cerrar la puerta.

-¡Déjame entrar! – Exclamó entre dientes intentando abrir la puerta.

-¡Si te calmas primero...! -

-¡Está bien! ¡Ya! estoy calmada. – Dijo al momento de parar de empujar la puerta con un tono de abstinencia digno de un premio.

-¡Pues ala! ¡Mejor fuera! – Exclamé en plan cobarde mientras cerraba la puerta y le echaba el seguro.

-Eh, ¡Oye! ¡Aaarrrgh! ¡Nngrrrr! – Gruñó impotente. - ¿Por qué me mientes? ¡¿Quién te has creído?! ¡¿Crees que porque seas bonito de cara te da derecho a jugar con mis sentimientos?! – Preguntó con un tono agresivo depresivo que de verdad me hizo sentir mal.

La tía empezó a golpear y arañar la puerta intentando abrirla.

-Je-jenny, o-oe, eso no es así, y perdona si alguna vez haya hecho algo que te haya incitado a pensar que... -

-¡Ja! – Rió irónica. - ¡Eso! ¡Ahora hazte el loco! – Exclamó ahora más agresiva que depresiva.

-¡No, es que no me hago loco! -

-¡Me regalaste una rosa, me la pusiste en el pelo, me dijiste que estaba preciosa, contaste a cerca de tus sentimientos! ¡Y hasta ahora esta estaba siendo la mejor cita de mi vida!, pero... ahora lo entiendo todo. Solo te portabas bien conmigo porque querías acercarte a Brenda, o si no a tu compañera de piso, ¡pero a cualquiera menos a mí! ¡Qué hay de malo conmigo! ¡Dime! -

Yo cada vez mas agobiado, no encontraba qué decirle para calmarla.

-Pe-pero, en serio, no es por ti, ni por Brenda ni por Rainbow... -

-¿Quién? -

-Ahbababam mmm María. -

-¡¿Hay otra chica?! -

-Nooo, es qué, oye, mira, emm, yo en este momento, ahora, o luego no sé, no quiero tener una relación de ese tipo con nadie, de verdad no es... puedes ser una chorrada lo que voy a decir pero, no eres tú, soy yo. – Le dije a través de la puerta. – Soy un tarado y un idiota por hacer todo esto, porque de verdad me caes bien, eres una tía genial y por demás guapísima, enserio, pero... no quiero ningún lío en este momento, mi vida ahora mismo está muy complicada como para encima complicarla más con una relación amorosa. -

-Pero... si me das una oportunidad, yo... -

-Lo siento, yo...no... No sé, es... es... – Intenté explicarme pero lamentablemente mi cabeza había explotado y ya no daba para más.

-... -

-Está... está bien..., te entiendo. – Dijo con un tono bajo de voz mientras escuchaba sus manos deslizarse por la puerta hasta desprenderse de esta junto con el sonido de sus pasos.

Qué puedo decir, se me rompió el puto corazón al oírla resignarse, tan triste, y yo, tan imbécil, ahí, de pendejo. De verdad, que me lamenté, de hecho me entraron unas ganas de caerme a hostias, que le hubiese halado la cola a Rainbow con tal de sentir que había pagado por haberle hecho el feo a la pobre chica en lo que ella calificó como la mejor cita de su vida. Bueno, eso hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe. Brenda has arrived.

-"Hostias" – Pensé al ver a la chica bajita de cabellera rubia irrumpir en el baño con una sonrisa malévola y sanguinaria portando un gran abrigo marrón luego de forzar la puerta.

Detrás de ella se encontraba Jenny intentando no verme a la cara mientras se secaba lágrimas con una mano.

Tragué saliva al verme completamente fregado. No estaba seguro si era que Jenny la había llamado, o que ella estaba en el restaurante espiando la cita. Pero obviamente, y si yo fuera ella, yo también me partiría la madre.

Brenda lentamente entró al baño, y conforme lo hacía, empezó a desprender un aura extraña a la par que sus ojos cambiaban de verde a amarillo y se sacaba el abrigo dejándose ver con unas ropas ajustadas que dejaban expuesta gran parte de su cuerpo para finalmente dejarme más confundido que la cresta. Le empezaron a crecer pequeños cuernos de carnero desde las sienes y alas de murciélago de la espalda al mismo tiempo que una cola que terminaba en triangulo, pero no, no le creció el pecho ni le salieron más caderas.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo, eh pringado?! – Exclamó la diablesa con acento ibérico dejándome en shock.

-Ah... ah... – Tartamudeé boquiabierto mientras intentaba procesar todo lo que había pasado, estaba por pasar, y de paso, intentar acordarme de la aparición demoniaca que aparentemente conocía desde antes.

-¿Acaso te olvidaste de mí, maldito idiota? – Preguntó acercándose a mí de forma amenazadora.

-No, yo... ehmm... ¿sí? – Respondí y enseguida la cabrona me dio un "bicth slap" que por otro lado estaba pidiendo a gritos esa noche.

-Cómo se puede ser tan... – Dijo con rencor luego de propinarme la bofetada.

-Sss, aahh. – Me quejé mientras me sobaba un poco la cara y enderezaba la mirada.

A decir verdad no me había dolido tanto, Rainbow pegaba más fuerte, y con las veces que ya me había golpeado... pues estaba acostumbrado.

-Jajajajajaja... – Empecé a reír mientras todo venía a mi memoria y el dolor se me pasaba.

-Te... ¡¿te estás riendo?! ¡A que te doy otra! – Exclamó el ente mientras levantaba la mano.

-No, si en el fondo lo sabía, ¡sabía que erais vosotras! – Exclamé recordando la identidad de la chica demonio que estaba frente a mí, y sospechando de la aparente chica normal que se encontraba detrás. – ¡¿Pero cómo te voy a olvidar, Zury?! -

-¡Señora Stuprum para ti, maldito gusano de mierda! -

-Ah, ¿Que te has echado novio? -

Enseguida me conectó otra bofetada que me hizo perder el equilibrio y consecuentemente caer.

-¡¿Pero quieres parar ya?! – Exclamé sin levantarme. - Claro, ahora lo entiendo todo. Tú odio gratuito, y... ¿Yaniss? – Pregunté afligido viendo como la chica con la que hace un momento estaba teniendo una cita se desvanecía y en su lugar aparecía una entidad (con más atributos) del mismo tipo que la que tenía enfrente, conservando gran parte de su aspecto humano al igual que la otra. Sin embargo no recordaba yo que tuviesen ese color de pelo.

La tía, si es que aún puede llevar esa descripción, aunque, si Dash puede, ella también, así que..., en fin, no cambió de actitud, seguía muy triste y continuaba evadiendo mi mirada. Cosa que se me hacía MUY extraño considerando la naturaleza del tipo de demonio que eran las dos. Sip, como yo lo dije, y como Mazz desestimó y se burló de mí por haberlo creído el muy cabrón y me llamó paranoico y todo eso, pues al final resulta que tenía razón, y esas dos tías que trabajaban en su tienda, primero, eran lo que yo califiqué como "Súcubos", y segundo, estaban detrás de mí, ¿por qué? Ahora vamos a ver.

-Te dije que era un idiota, que no valía la pena, y que estabas enferma, ¿te lo dije o no te lo dije? – Le reprochó la furiosa rubia a la dolida peli castaña del fondo, quien frunció el seño ante sus palabras. – Bah, como sea, a lo que vine. – Dijo volviendo a centrar su mirada en mí.

-Ajá, bueno, imagino que ya estás ocupando magia para ocultarnos en otro plano, ¿y qué harás ahora?, ¿me vas a violar hasta matarme? – Pregunté despectivo mientras me ponía de pie.

-Jo, por favor, ni aunque estuviera en mi peor momento. Si te pongo una mano sobre el cuerpo es para arrancarte parte de el; aunque en este caso solo me he dedicado a infligir dolor. Y hablando de eso, iré al grano. – Dijo relamiéndose los labios y alzando su mano, donde la otra "súcubo" arrojó un látigo de serpiente para que esta lo atrapara.

-Ay weey. – Me lamenté en voz baja dejando colgar mis brazos. – Bueno venga, si te estás vengando por lo que te hice y por el mal rato que le he hecho pasar a la Yaniss, siento que de alguna manera lo merezco, de verdad, mira, no intentaré defenderme porque tengo la culpa, yo, no estoy seguro de cómo, pero sé que ella quería que esto saliese bien, y yo lo arruiné para ella por no haberme callado la puta boca y por haber escapado de ella en lugar de quedarme y enmendar el asunto; ¡Si quieres torturarme o hacerme sufrir, pues ala!, no sería la primera ni la última vez que me lo hagan, de eso puedo estar seguro. – Decía mientras me quitaba la camisa y extendía los brazos. – Una herida en la espalda es deshonrosa, así que... – Agregué tragando saliva y mirando fijamente a la ojos de serpiente.

Enseguida ya me estaba arrepintiendo mientras apretaba los dientes y respiraba profundo esperando los latigazos.

-Que dramático. – Dijo despectiva y luego empezó a hablar como si estuviese haciendo una especie de rezo o conjuro extraño con una voz y dialecto que parecía latín o una lengua extraña que no conocía, pero que seguro era la utilizada en el "inframundo" para conjurar hechizos, y es por eso que me pregunté "¿a qué viene un conjuro ahora?"

Y fue cuando, luego de que la fémina demoniaca exclamase algo, recibí el primer latigazo de mierda que intenté aguantar como un pinche macho man, pero ya el segundo me hizo caer de rodillas.

-Q... que hija de puta, me cago en su viejaaa... – Susurré con dolor, sintiendo como se marcaba una equis de ardor en mi torso mientras apoyaba mis manos en el suelo cerrando los ojos y sintiéndome extrañamente debilitado.

Segundos después no había ocurrido nada, por lo que empecé a preguntarme por qué Monet había parado con el látigo, digo, para el odio que me tenía, el solo darme dos latigazos e irse, me parecía extraño.

-¿Qué pasa? Ja, no me esperaba piedad por tu parte. – Dije temblando por el ardor pero a la vez siendo un poco pedante sonriendo burlonamente al imaginarme a Monet sintiendo remordimiento.

Pero entonces meneé mi cabeza y sentí como algo fibroso y suave, caía de mi cuello y se deslizaba por mi cara. Abrí los ojos quedé bien pinche "impaktado" mientras me ponía de pie y miraba boquiabierto, a mi cabello caer al suelo como las hojas de los árboles en otoño. Lentamente subí mis manos a mi cabeza, dándome cuenta de que si, la hija de puta aparentemente me había dejado calvo. Luego de lenta y fríamente enfurecerme mientras a mi mente le venían imágenes confusas sobre matar gente, bajé mis manos y apreté los puños.

-Te has pasao... – Dije en voz baja. -¡Te has pasao siete pueblos, hija de...! – Exclamé girándome solo para ver que ya no había nadie por lo que contuve mis palabras, ahora todos podían escucharme.

Respiré hondo y suspiré para intentar calmarme asumiendo que como le dije a Mazz, uno por uno... no es trampa. Tragué saliva, me agaché, recogí mi cabello del piso, guardé un poco en mi bolsillo, el resto lo eché en la papelera, me lavé las manos, el rostro, me miré al espejo, meneé el cuello, me sacudí los rastros de pelo que tenía en él, y me salí del baño erguido con la frente en alto con una expresión fría de "me vale veeerga". Sin embargo me dolía, y no hablo de mi pecho, que también. Mi hermosa melena rubia... se había ido. "Weón dramático, es solo cabello", ¡calla!

Caminé hasta mi mesa, sin prestarle mucha atención a si la gente que observaba o no, y llamé a César que pasaba por ahí.

-César, tráeme la cuenta, por favor. – Le pedí amablemente.

-¿Qué ocurrió con...? – Preguntó el camarero luego de sorprenderse por mi nuevo look estilo Vin Diesel.

-¿Eh?, neh, no te preocupes, está bien. Al final llegamos a un acuerdo. -

-Ya... ya veo... – Dijo aún descolocado por mi "peinado".

-Oe, ¿qué tienes ahí? – Le pregunté señalándole una especie de hamburguesa verde que traía en una bandeja.

-Ah, es una hamburguesa vegetariana, que nos hemos equivocado y el cliente no la quería. Fallo mío. -

-Hmm, bueno, ¿sabes qué?, dámela y de paso me tres la cuenta y una bolsita si puedes; a ver si la envuelvo para llevar. -

-Oh, bien, gracias. – Agradeció, dejó el plato con la hamburguesa y se fue.

-De nada. – Le dije antes de que se fuese. - A ver si no se me va del presupuesto. – Agregué sacando de mi bolsillo el dinero que Mazz me había dado para contarlo.

Antes le había dicho a Yaniss, cuando era Jenny, que tampoco es que haya tenido mucha imaginación para cambiarse el nombre, que no creía tener dinero suficiente para pagar la cena, pero es que no recordaba cual era el precio del filete, ni tampoco había visto el de la ensalada ni el batido. Vamos, todo estaba comprado a ciegas ya que el camarero se había llevado los menús después de que ordenamos.

Al terminar de contar el dinero, suspiré y me reí un poco. Pues aún con todo lo que había pasado, dejando de lado el cómo acabó la cosa con Yaniss (Jenny), pues, la verdad es que me había divertido, y ahora me sentía un poco más ligero. De todas formas no aguantaba las ganas de soltarle toda la mierda a Mazz a ver si me daba algo de consuelo antes de que Rainbow me viese calvo y, bueno ya saben lo mala que era.

-Y aún el día no termina; de verdad que hay veces en las cuales es mejor no levantarse de la cama. – Dije pesimista.

Y es que, a pesar de haberme divertido, el simple hecho de saber que lastimé a Je- es decir, a Yaniss, que por mas demonio súcubo que fuese, comprendí que ella era distinta, era capaz de sentir. Eso la hacía especial; antes no me le habría acercado ni en broma, si ya le tenía miedo pensando que era humana, imagínense siendo demonio hace un par de años cuando nos conocimos, sin embargo, en esa cita, que no sabía exactamente si había sido falsa o real, la conocí mejor, y realmente llegué a sentirme a gusto hablando con ella, pero a la vez me sentía presionado y al final, mi torpeza decidió como acabaría la noche. Yo calvo arrepentido y ella con el corazón roto. Pensé que al haberse descubierto ante mí, se irían y no las volvería a ver, puesto que ya, supongo que estaban detrás de mí por algún objetivo, y creí que ya estaba cumplido, con los latigazos y la rapada..., "Pero aún no entiendo", ¿El qué?..., "¿Por qué la tía está, la rubia"..., Monet; "Monet, te odia, ¿por qué?"..., Bueno, digamos que... a ver, sabes que está plana ¿no?, "¿sí?", es mi culpa. "¡¿Qué?!".

-Aquí tienes la cuenta, y la bolsa. – Me dijo el camarero acercándose a mí.

-Gracias... – Dije levantando con miedo la libretita. – Buahh, que alivio. Si me alcanza. – Dije y luego puse el dinero sobre la cosa esa para después envolver la hamburguesa con servilletas, meterla en la bolsa, despedirme de César e irme del lugar.

¿Qué sabes de hacer que un restaurante más o menos elegante te de una bolsa para llevarte la comida?

Sorprendentemente, el precio estaba lo suficientemente por debajo de la cantidad de dinero que tenía como para poder pagarme un taxi que me llevara de regreso a un sitio cercano a la tienda.

El viaje fue un poco jodido, porque el taxista me vio cara de calvo depre, y este, a diferencia del anterior, hablaba, así que me preguntó por mis problemas y claro, yo terminé contándoselos por encimita sin muchos detalles para que luego él me contase anécdotas de su vida en plan "¿qué hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida? ~".

Al final, llegamos al sitio, el taxista me deseó suerte, yo a él, y luego me fui caminando en dirección a la tienda con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Con la tontería hasta me siento más ligero. – Comentaba para mí mismo mientras me acercaba a la tienda.

Una vez delante del portón, lo toqué un par de veces.

El Friki no respondió. Por lo que volví a tocar esta vez mas fuerte.

-¡Así no Eees~! – Exclamó Mazz a modo de canto desde adentro de la tienda.

Suspiré y empecé a tocar el portón imitando a la música del Super Mario Bros.

-¡Jajá! – Rió el lolface abriendo el portón. – Te estaba esperando, wacho, como te fueeeeee... – Dijo Mazz quedándose todo "WTF" señalándome con el dedo con la boca abierta.

-¿Sabes Jenny? -

-¿Sí?

-Es en realidad Yaniss, la súcubo que me perseguía en el inframundo. -

-No mames. -

-Brenda es Monet, la otra súcubo que es amiga de ella, que me odia. -

-Lol. -

-La cita fue bien. -

-Chingón. -

-Hasta que la cagué. -

-Si es que eres aweoniao. -

-Me puse a hablar de Brenda e indirectamente de Dash. -

-Pero si la weona era super celosa, ¿estás tonto? -

-Luego le dije que la consideraba solo mi amiga. -

-El maraco suicida oh. -

-Y se enojó. -

-Normal. -

-Me persiguió hasta el baño, y me encerré en el. -

-Baños públicos, salvándole la vida a los hombres desde tiempos inmemorables. -

-Luego conversamos, y entre gritos y tonteras, le dije que no quería nada con nadie. -

-Vamos que le cerraste la puerta de tu corazón en la cara como si esta fuese a platicarte sobre la palabra del señor. -

-Entonces creo que se deprimió. Y segundos después entró Brenda, quitándose el disfraz y convirtiéndose en Monet. -

-Lal. -

-Me cacheteó, y después sacó un látigo. -

-Auch. -

-Hizo un conjuro con el, me marcó una equis en el torso con los latigazos, y luego se fueron. -

-Y el hechizo fue... ¿para qué te quedaras calvo? -

-La odio. -

-¿Me puedo reír?

-Jum, supongo que sí. ¿Nos vamos? -

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJHAJAHJAHJAHJAHAJAJAJA sip. – Afirmó Mazz serio luego de descojonarse y cerrar la tienda.

-¿Y eso que traes ahí? -

-Un regalo para Rainbow, su cena. -

-¿Hamburguesa vegetariana? -

-Eeyup. -

-¿Te sobró dinero? -

-Nope. -

-¿La weona se fue y tuviste que pagarlo todo? -

-Eeyup. -

-¿Puedo volver a reírme? -

-Como quieras, de todas formas es tu dinero el que gasté. -

-JAJAJAJA- espera, tienes razón, que hija de puta, mi dinero. -

-Ñehh. -

-Oye, pero enserio, ¿cómo estás? – Me preguntó Mazz mientras se subía al auto.

-Bien, bien... – Respondí haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Seguro? -

-Claro, yo estoy normal. ¿Qué es esto? Perdí un poco de pelo, es todo, no pasa nada. -

-Humm. - Murmulló el friki mientras encendía el auto y lo ponía en marcha.

-... -

-¡ME CAGO EN... SU PUTA MADRE VERGA NO JODA MARICO CARAJO GILIPOLLAS PRINGAO HIJO PUTA BASTARDO COÑO NALG... -

*Censurado por lenguaje no apto para nadie*

-¡Este es mi Jéxust! ¿Qué? ¿Algo más? – Preguntó Mazz luego de que yo terminara de explotar.

-¡Puta oh! ¡Que a gusto se siente uno! Ya no me duele ni el torso. Solo me duele en un sitio: Aquí. – Dije señalando mi corazón.

-¿Eh? -

-Que weón, de verdad no me ha gustado nada como salió todo al final con Jenny, digo, Yaniss, es decir, habría preferido que ella hubiese estado implicada en el plan con Monet para dejarme calvo, pero, parece que en realidad sí quería tener una cita conmigo. -

-¿O sea que sí? -

-¿Que sí qué? -

-Que estaba equivocado; trajiste a una súcubo al mundo terrenal solo para que esta te pidiera una cita que encima cagaste. Eres mi héroe, o una deshonra, no sé. -

-Tú lo dijiste, no son súcubos, son... otra cosa. -

-Otra cosa que prácticamente hacen lo mismo. -

-Hombre abría que ver en las investigaciones, ahí tenemos el nombre de esa clase de demonio. -

-No sé, boludo, esa actitud... -

-Coño, Kevin también es un demonio, y bien que tiene auto control y un reparto de sentimientos, no los saca muy a menudo, pero los tiene. -

-Pero Kevin no es un "incubo", en este caso. -

-Y ellas tampoco son súcubos, no son la misma clase de demonio, macho, entiende. -

-Vale vale vale, digamos que sí, que tienen sentimientos más allá de las ideas de sexo y sadomasoquismo que les inculcan en ese tétrico sitio que parecía un campus universitario donde nos colamos para hacer las investigaciones, pero coño, de ahí a enamorarse de un mortal y dejar de lado su lado salvaje hambriento de sexo que la mantiene viva, eso suena a, no sé, ¿prettywoman? O en este caso Prettydemon, pero tú no eres millonario, ni tienes un buen peinado, bueno de plano ya no tienes peinado. Sin embargo lo veo muy raro. -

-Hablando de eso, tengo un frío que te cagas.., ¿no tienes una gorra por ahí? -

-No, pero oye, tampoco te ves tan mal. -

-Mazzo, no mientas, se te nota un huevo cuando mientes. -

-Ya ves tú, yo solo quería animarte. -

-En todo caso, me siento más ligero. -

-Humm, bueno, ya, pero, una cosa. Entonces Monet vino aquí... ¿a cortarte el pelo? -

-Ahí es donde a mí me empieza a dar mala espina todo esto, es decir, su cabreo conmigo era tan grande, que mantuvo el rencor hacia mí durante dos pinches años, hasta Dash se queda pendeja. Y mira, solo me dio un par de latigazos y me dejó calvo, que aún me aferro a la idea de que el pelo me volverá a crecer. -

-O igual no. -

-Mazzo, no me jodas, ¿eh?, no me jodas. -

-Oye en todo caso ¿Seguro que no te duele el torso? -

-Un huevo. -

-¿Y cómo te estás aguantando? Digo, con los látigos no se juega, que rompen la barrera del sonido. -

-Igual que las alas de cierta poni voladora que tengo en casa, y créeme, me ha dado varias bofetadas usando esas madres como manos. Me arde, me arde tanto, que si de mí dependiera, gritaría y me cagaría en todo lo cagable durante todo el camino a casa, pero como soy persona y en este momento estoy muy confundido, prefiero aguantarme, esperar a llegar a casa, que Dash se ría de mí, darle le hamburguesa para que se calle, y luego ponerme todo el hielo que encuentre sobre el torso durante toda puta noche. -

-Hmmm, bueno, es un buen plan, de hecho, creo que es el único que podrías hacer. -

-Ya, ¿y sabes que esto de los latigazos y las bofetadas, se juntará con el dolor de las agujetas que tendré mañana por tanta mierda que me puso Dash a hacer esta mañana?, de hecho me está empezando a doler el cuerpo ahora mismo, más los, ¿te diste cuenta de que tengo algunas partes de la cabeza inflamadas? -

-Ah coño, no me había fijado ¿qué pasó? ¿te atacó un pájaro? -

-Mas o menos. Dash quiso entrenarme en disciplina. Me puso firme a ver el horizonte y luego intentó distraerme; cada vez que yo le hacía caso, me daba una hostia y así acabé. -

-Won, las mujeres te están destrozando, la neta. – Dijo Mazz sonando preocupado por mí.

-Luego las weonas se hacen las víctimas, cuando las primeras cabronas son ellas, oye. -

-¡Ah por cierto! Se me olvidaba, cuando llegaste a la tienda, te iba a decir que me llegó un email, que la Brenda había renunciado. Aunque ahora ya sé por qué, y sé que era Monet, y la verdad me retracto, no sé muy bien por qué, es decir, sé que luego de revelarse ante ti y consumar su venganza, que por otro lado nunca me contaste exactamente el porqué te odia, decidió irse de regreso al... espera, ¿cómo coño llegaron ellas aquí? -

-¿No sé, como Dash? -

-Lo dudo mucho. -

-¡Kevin las dejó escapar! ¡estoy seguro! -

-Oe oe, que hayas acertado una, no significa que lo sepas todo. -

-Pero ¿Es, o no es una posibilidad? -

-La verdad es que sí, pero vamos, Monet llevaba trabajando para mí unos cuantos meses, dudo MUCHO que si estuviesen aquí bajo el consentimiento de Kevin para que te hicieran daño, se hubiese quedado tanto rato. -

-Bueno, ¿Quién sabe? -

-¡Yo sé! –Exclamó una peli roja con pequeños cuernos dorados rodeando desde su cien hasta parte de su frente y alas de murciélago asomándose entre los dos asientos delantero mientras levantaba la mano para pedir la palabra.

-... -

-Hola manti. – Saludó Mazz.

-Hola Lolfi. – Respondió ella.

-... -

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritamos Mazz y yo al unísono apartándonos de la tía yéndonos a los extremos del auto mientras continuábamos gritando.

Entonces la bicho se encogió de hombros y empezó a gritar también. El auto empezó a irse a los lados haciendo que Mazz reaccionase y retomase el control.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! – Seguí gritando como un pobre y herido animal.

-¡Jex, ya, cálmate!, sólo es manti, o sea, Yaniss, ¿no? – Dijo Mazz poniéndose a dialogar con la señorita alas de murciélago.

-Sip. – Respondió está tan contenta.

-¿Manti es tu apellido? -

-Amanti. -

-Yaniss Amanti, pues suena bien. -

-Sip, aunque puede ser al revés: Amanti Yaniss, o también si quieres Jenny, pero es igual, llámame como quieras. -

-¿Puedo llamarte Pechotes? -

-No. -

-Entonces no es cierto lo que has dicho. -

-Hmmngrrrr. – Gruñó la cornuda mientras yo seguía con mi ataque de lamentos y gritos.

-Jex, enserio, ya estás exagerando. – Dijo Mazz.

-Que no es eso, coño, que cuando me moví la puta camisa me rozó fuerte en el pecho y ahora me arde más que la crestaaaa, sss ¡Aaaaaaahh! – Exclamé acomodándome de regreso y con cuidado con mi sitio.

Entonces volteé y me encontré cara a cara con la colmilluda peli roja "prettydemon" de (extrañamente) hermosos ojos de iris amarilla y pupila de serpiente con la cual había tenido una cita de final desastroso con su forma humana hacía apenas casi cuarenta minutos o algo así y aún portaba aquel hermoso vestido rojo junto con la flor en su cabello. Bajé la mirada apenado, no sabía por dónde empezar, así que decidí irme por lo más básico.

-Per... -

-Apapapap. – Dijo Yaniss mientras con su mano tapaba mi boca. – No tienes por qué disculparte. Es mi culpa, se me fue un poco la mano con eso de soñar despierta, creo que para ser tu primera cita yo estaba yendo demasiado rápido y... no es pera, ¡si es tu culpa! ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo! Me hiciste mucho daño, tonto. -

-Bien bien bien, perdón. -

-¿Eso a ti te parece una disculpa? – Le preguntó a Mazz.

-No no, claramente no fue sincera. -

-¿A que sí?, a ver, inténtalo de nuevo. – Me dijo a mí esta vez.

-Perdóname por haber actuado como un imbécil, a pesar de que es parte de mi forma de ser, y también lamento el no haber tenido en cuenta tus sentimientos cuando te dije que no quería estar con nadie. Pero oye, si te debo decir algo, es que la pasé muy bien en la cita, bueno, antes de que todo se fuera a tomar por saco, la verdad me sentí muy a gusto hablando y estando contigo. Eres una tía de puta madre; como dijo alguien por ahí: He tenido que ir al infierno, para conocer a un ángel. – Concluí con una sonrisa mientras de reojo vi que Mazz ajustaba su retrovisor. – Por mas contradictorio que eso sea dado que eres un demonio. – Agregué.

-Aaaow, que lindo, lindo, lindo y, ¡toma! – Exclamó dándome una colleja bien dada.

-Jodeer, pero y ahora... – Me quejaba mientras me llevaba las manos a la nuca.

-¡Eso es por ponerte a hablar de otras chicas cuando estábamos en una cita, eso no se hace! – Me regañó y luego me dio un abrazo pasando uno de sus brazos sobre el asiento y otro por el costado en plan cinturón de seguridad. – Y esto es por ser tan tierno y divertirme tanto en la cena antes de que, bueno, lo estropearas todo. -

-Emm, oye y... ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí sentada? -

-No es de tu incumbencia. – Respondió y continuó aferrándose a mí.

-Ahh, bueno, yo... -

-¿Sí? – Me susurró al oído.

-Mazzo por favor quítamela de encima antes de que me mate, tengo mellooo. -

-Aaahg, Por favor, Jexy, ya soy adulta, sé controlarme. – Dijo frustrada la cornuda peli roja mientras se despegaba de mí y se recostaba del asiento trasero con los brazos cruzados.

-Ehmm, ¿Mazz? – Intenté llamar la atención del friki que otra vez ajustaba sus espejos. - ¿Qué estás...?, Ah vamos no me jodas, maldito pervertido arregla los putos espejos para ver la carretera, que luego nos chocamos con una pendejada por tu estar ahí mirándole los... – Detuve mi regaño para, intentado causarme el menor daño posible, quitarme la chaqueta y echársela encima a la tía alas de murciélagos. – Toma, tapate un poquito, que si no no llegaremos nunca a... espera espera espera... ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? , y, ¿Por qué no te fuiste con Monet? Y ¿en todo caso como salieron del bajo mundo? ¿Esta calvicie dura para siempre? ¡Dime que no dime que no dime que no dime que no! – Le suplicaba a la peli roja mientras esta veía algo sonrojada mi camisa tendida sobre ella y la acomodaba sobre sí con delicadeza sin prestarme atención. - ¡Oye! – Exclamé intentando sacar a la chica que se encontraba distante mientras se llevaba mi camisa a su cara.

La miré extraño y luego oí como Mazz disimuladamente movía su retrovisor con una sonrisa.

-Mazzo, no fastidies, ¿enserio? -

-Coño, boludo, que a tú seas inmune por el miedo, no me lo hace a mi también. -

-Buah. – Bufé despectivo.

-Oye, Manti. Hey, ¡Manti! – Exclamó Mazz logrando sacar a la peli roja de sus pensamientos.

-¡Yo arriba!, Ah, ups, perdona, e-estaba..., Arrgh. – Se quejó como si algo le molestase pero enseguida se reincorporó. - ¿Qué ocurre, Lolfi? – Le preguntó cariñosamente al pervertido de mierda.

-Podrías... ya sabes... ¿ayudar a un amigo que la está pasando mal?, yo te di trabajo y... – Dijo disimuladamente el Friki insinuándosele a la súcubo como si esta no le fuese a matar.

-¡Olvidalo!, estoy aquí solo por Jexy. – Exclamó la tía nuevamente aferrándose a mí y llenándome de cierto pánico.

-Te odio. – Me dijo Mazz con rencor. – ¡¿Pero qué le vei a este weón?! -

-Mazzo, cálmate, que cuando te encabronas se te sale lo xcabex. – Le dije.

-Oh, ¿y qué le pasó a Kamix, está bien? –Preguntó alegre la bicha no muy atenta a la discusión.

-Tú callaté, callaté, - Me dijo Mazz. – Y tú, enserio, si míralo como está, a este no le vas a sacar nada porque sufre de algo así como impotencia psicológica con sus poderes, y si no le llega corriente las manos, ya sabrás tú como termina esta frase. -

-Me cago en tu madre, chaval, ¡ven acá! – Exclamé e intenté golpearlo pero Yaniss me mantuvo en mi sitio para que no le alcanzara.

-¡Jajajajajaja! – Rió la chica. – Bueno, aunque esto sea cierto, jaja, creo que no se va a tener que preocupar por eso en un bueeen rato. – Dijo agraciada.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Le pregunté.

-No puede ser ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? – Me preguntó la peli roja un poco preocupada.

-¿Pero de que se va a dar cuenta este boludo? Si no se entera de nah. - Preguntó Mazz en plan cascarrabias.

-Ala... cuanta envidia hay en ese asiento. – Le respondí. – Bueno, dime. – Le pedí a la prettydemon que aún me abrazaba.

-Ejeje, bien... recuerdas... ¿Recuerdas el conjuro de Monet? – Me preguntó.

-Coño, fue hace como menos de una hora o algo así, claro que lo recuerdo, me dejó calvo encima. Espero que mi pelo vuelva a crecer porque si no... -

-Oh no, no te preocupes, tu pelo si crecerá. Lo que no crecerá será otra cosa... – Dijo disimuladamente sin dejar de apretarme cada vez más en plan cinturón de seguridad.

-Oh... Y... ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – Pregunté curioso.

-Es que..., el hechizo que te lanzó Monet con su látigo no era para dejarte calvo, que bueno, es un efecto secundario causado por su falta de práctica con ese conjuro en particular, pero no era su objetivo principal. -

-¿E-entonces cual era? – Pregunté ahora nervioso sintiendo que la peli roja me presionaba cada vez más contra el asiento.

Ella tragó saliva y decidió contármelo al oído para lo cual dejó de abrazarme poniendo sus manos al rededor de su boca. Pero al parecer el Mazz ya sabía más o menos por donde iban los tiros.

Mi respiración se cortó y abrí los ojos como platos al oír para qué era el puto hechizo de mierda. Acojonado y un poco boquiabierto, bajé la mirada hacia mis piernas, más específicamente mi entrepierna quedando en shock por unos momentos.

-E-jeje... Ehm... Cariño, ¿estás bien? – Me preguntó Yaniss asomándose para ver mi mirada.

No me lo creía, no quería creérmelo, y como soy un hombre de ciencia, necesito pruebas, necesito hechos, necesito confirmar..., necesitaba confirmar aquello que no quería saber.

Aparté la cabeza de Yaniss de mi asiento al suyo con algo de cariño y cuidado. Y rápidamente eché una mirada bajo mi pantalón y calzoncillos para rápidamente después intentar desesperadamente tirarme por encima de la puta puerta del auto.

-¡JEX NO! – Gritó la exuberante peli roja en un tono de extrema preocupación mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí espalda para rodearme con sus brazos y forzarme a quedarme dentro del auto.

Mientras tanto, el Mazz no paraba de pegar su risa en el cielo aparentemente porque el ya había deducido perfectamente lo que me dijo Yaniss sobre el hechizo de Monet. El auto estaba descontrolado, yo también, y nuestras voces y gritos eran confusos y se mezclaban con la risa del lolface.

-¡Jexy deja de moverte! – Exclamaba mientras yo intentaba sabiamente suicidarme.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ahora si es verdad que no quiero seguir viviendo en estas condiciones! ¡RENUNCIO! – Gritaba sin poder acceder al uso de mis facultades mentales.

-¡Jex, por favor! ¡Quédate conmigo, no es para tanto yo te sigo queriendo y además te necesito! – Exclamó entre todo el ajetreo.

Esa última frase inevitablemente me hizo recordar a la pegaso. Ese día después de que me cayera el rayo, intentó transmitirme algo parecido. Su rostro lleno de lágrimas, su expresión al verse perdonada, y el dibujo que me había hecho en agradecimiento, todo vino a mí en un flash y... logré calmarme parcialmente al darme cuenta de que estaba exagerando y no valía la pena, tenía cosas, cosas importantes, que me aferraban a este mundo.

Empecé por dejar de intentar lanzarme por sobre la puerta y quedarme a respirar profundo intentando asumir que todo estaba perdido.

-No, no asumo un coño, dime que se quita, dime que hay un hechizo de contra resto, ¡DIME QUE HAY UN PUTO CONTRA HECHIZO! ¡DIME QUE SE QUITA! ¡MONET HIJA PUTA! – Grité al cielo.

–Ya, Jexy, tranquilízate, te lo contaré todo, responderé a todas vuestras dudas, pero en orden. – Me dijo en tono tranquilizador. – ¡Y tú deja de reír! – Regañó al Mazz quien no dejaba de soltar carcajadas.

-E-está bien, Yaniss, cuéntame. Qué tenemos tiempo; esté pendejo está conduciendo más lento de lo normal. – Comenté.

-Jajajajaja, monet, que buena, la boluda es una genio. – Dice el friki antes de parar de una vez con su risa. – Ahhh, está bien, ya, paro. ¿Cuéntanos, Manti, que pasa con él? ¿Sé quedará así por siempre? -

-A ver, primero, soy una subclase de demonio, y debido a nuestra afición por alimentarnos de la energía vital de los hombres ustedes me confunden como una "súcubo", y aunque admito que hay ciertos parecidos en cuanto a nuestra apariencia, además que compartimos los mismos instintos, no puedo estar completamente de acuerdo debido a que la mayoría de nosotras no nos regimos por nuestros instintos. Es como lo que a vosotros os diferencia de los animales, nosotras somos diferentes a la imagen fiel de vuestra mitología; Y digo fiel ya que hay ciertas representaciones que hacen a esos demonios comportarse casi como una de nosotras, cosa con la cual no estoy de acuerdo. -

-Oye pero en todo caso si no quieres ir en plan mitología nuestra, ¿por qué te haces llamar demonio?, además yo he leído en alguna parte que según las súcubos no atacan solo por amor al sexo, es más... – Intenté refutar la explicación de Yaniss hasta que esta repentinamente me interrumpió.

-¡No estoy de acuerdo! – Exclamó molesta. – No soy una súcubo, no soy mala, aunque podría serlo, pero no lo soy. Y digo demonio porque ustedes par de cabezotas, no entienden si no se les habla en sus idiomas. -

-Vale vale. – Accedí hundiendo mi cabeza en mi asiento tras ser regañado por el súcubo.

-Hummm, Jex, creo que ya entendí, verás, ella es como Sylvanas, que es una muerto viviente, pero ahora llama a su gente renegados para diferenciarlos de la plaga. -

Al oír las comparaciones del Mazz, la pobre Peli roja suspiró resignada.

-Ahh, bueno pero... Sylvanas sigue dándome mal rollo, cada vez se le ve más loca y hace más excavaciones en los suelos de Entrañas. Como si estuviese buscando algo... – Especulé ya yéndome del tema principal.

-Entonces. – Dijo Mazz volteando a ver a la peli roja. - Es como que decides cuando y a quien chuparle el alma, ¿y no lo haces solo por diversión? O sea... ¿que tú no eres salvaje y así? –

-Hmmm, en realidad no chupo almas. Eso lo hacen demonios como tu amigo, Kioshi. -

-¿Kevin? -

-Sip. -

-Ah, sí sí, ya, ¿entonces a que te refieres con energía vital? – Preguntó Mazz en plan inocente como si el pendejo no hubiese cachado.

Me llevé la mano al rostro mientras Yaniss respondía.

-Pues... en parte puede ser de sangre, aunque eso lo hago muy poco; Pero como toda mujer, nosotras tenemos nuestras necesidades, solo que a diferencia de las humanas, en lugar de irritarnos, nos debilitamos un poquito y... no quieren saberlo, la verdad. Pero a veces, aunque no todo el tiempo, podemos saciar nuestra sed de sexo con semen; por eso yo siempre tengo un poco a la mano. – Dice la peli roja tan alegre mientras agita un frasco con líquido blanco transparente entre los dos asientos.

-Tenías que preguntar, gil, tenías que preguntar. – Le reproché a Mazz un tanto avergonzado por todo el asunto.

-Coño, tenía curiosidad. – Se escudó el lolface a la vez que yo bufaba.

-Lo curioso es que a veces solo me dan más ganas...; es igual. Nos alimentamos de la energía sexual de nuestro acompañante, por eso a veces es necesario pillar más de un hombre para sentirnos satisfechas, aunque en realidad nunca pasa eso. – Concluyó alegre, la bicho. – Bien, pasemos al segundo punto: Monet no vino a cortarte el pelo, aunque creo que ya dejamos eso claro. -

-Entonces... ¿entonces llevas aquí prácticamente desde que arrancamos el auto? – Pregunté nervioso.

-Si, así es, y luego de esto tú y yo tendremos una charla sobre esa tal "Dash", o "María", o como se llame. – Me dijo seriamente y luego volvió a sus aclaraciones. – Pero ahora, quiero dejar claras las intenciones de mi amiga, y de por qué sigo aquí. Verás Jexy, el hechizo que Monet te lanzó, si tiene reversión, es posible quitártelo. -

-¡Yuju! -

-Pero, es un hechizo de castigo clasificación D aplicado por los que dirigen nuestra... ehmm, llamémosla escuela para que ustedes entiendan, y como decía, los, por decirlo así: "Profesores" castigan a los: "Alumnos", con estos hechizos. De verdad que siento cierto coraje al tener que llamarlos así. Pero en fin, esto quiere decir que el hechizo tiene un escudo imposible de romper, que evita que el efecto sea disuelto. -

-Ahhnghrrr. -

-La única manera de quitarte el hechizo, es esperando a que el escudo se desvanezca por sí solo pasado el tiempo establecido para la duración del mismo. Esto es para que ningún "alumno" se pase de listo y se quite los efectos antes de tiempo. -

-Y... -

-¡Shhhh!, no sé sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo durará el escudo del hechizo que te lanzó Monet, porque al hacerlo mal, ciertas características se distorsionan, entre ellas, la duración del escudo. Que bien podría ser de una semana, a un año, o simplemente el hechizo puede haber salido sin escudo. No lo sé. Lo único que tengo claro, es que Monet nunca pudo ejecutar el hechizo a la perfección, y por eso surgió este efecto secundario que te dejó calvo. Ahora, sé lo que piensas, ¿Por qué no intentas quitarme el hechizo y así probamos a ver si tiene o no escudo?, claro, esto sería bastante fácil, si no fuese por lo que Monet te odia más que nadie en el mundo. Verás, cuando intentas disolver un hechizo de castigo clasificación D y te topas con el escudo, este automáticamente hace que el efecto del hechizo sea más duradero y severo, y, si intentas repetidas veces disolver el hechizo, el efecto se volverá permanente, aún cuando ya no haya escudo y puedas quitártelo. Jex, el conjuro que le arrojaste a Monet aquel día cuando fuiste descubierto por ella en la biblioteca, era un hechizo de este mismo tipo. Lamentablemente ella no sabía nada a cerca del escudo, por lo que intentó desesperadamente quitárselo luego de que lograste escapar con tus amigos. Y es por ello que Monet está así como dices tú, como una tabla. – Explica Yaniss con un tono algo dolido por su amiga.

-Entonces... ¡Espera! ¡Entonces tú dejaste así a la rubia de las pechugas divinas! ¡MALDITO CABRÓN! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Muy bien ha estado el recorte de escopeta que te ha hecho!, pero te lo digo de buen rollo eh. – Exclama el Mazz.

-¡Oye!, no culpes al pobre Jexy. Él estaba muy asustado y no sabía qué hacer. Monet lo hubiese matado de no ser por ese conjuro que le hizo ganar tiempo. Pero no es el punto, la cosa es que, Monet también sufrió un efecto secundario por tu mala ejecución del hechizo; le causaste un desequilibrio alimenticio que la hizo empezar a comer cosas que no necesitaba y por consecuencia engordar un poco. Y no acaba ahí, a Monet la echaron de la "escuela"; con la excusa de que había estado jugando con hechizos prohibidos para los aprendices. Debido al claro cambio que había dado su cuerpo, la gente se lo tragó, aunque todas adentro sabíamos la verdadera razón. Y es que nuestra belleza y sensualidad viene de nuestro cuerpo original, por lo que si dicho cuerpo no es ni bello ni sexy, no es capaz de adoptar la forma que despierte el apetito sexual de la especie que desee poseer. Monet seguía siendo linda y tierna, pero no despertaba la lujuria de muchos y por eso la escuela creyó que no convendría tenerla allí. Jexy, no es directamente tu culpa, pero técnicamente le arruinaste la vida a Monet. – Concluyó con tono triste asomando un poco su cabeza entre los dos asientos para mirarme de perfil.

¡Perfecto! Ahora no podía sentirme peor.

-Me imagino, una súcubo sin encantos rodeada de otras a las que les sobran, es directamente como una prostituta con el mismo problema, y ambas comparten el mismo destino, morirse de hambre. – Comentó Mazz.

-Exacto. Monet tenía tres opciones: Dedicarse a violar forzosamente a los hombres, intentar seducirlos con la poca sensualidad que le quedaba, o depender de alguien que le llevara algo de semen para que así realizase un ritual que la ayudase a saciar su hambre. Y no, sed y hambre son distintos conceptos, no creo tener que explicarles por qué. -

-No no, tu sigue. – Dijo Mazz.

-Bueno, el hecho de haber perdido su figura golpeó muy fuertemente el orgullo de Monet, llevándola casi a una depresión; y conste que hacerle sentir mal es, podríamos decir, tan difícil como hacer que Kioshi te de un abrazo, Jex. Y bueno, a pesar de que días después hubo un cierto movimiento que la dejó volver a la "escuela", ella aún seguía bastante afectada. Nunca dejó de planear su venganza hacia ti. Se emparentó, y en secreto, comenzó a reunir y estudiar distintos pergaminos que estaba robando de la "escuela". Y una vez encontró una variedad de conjuros que creyó podían servirle para sus fines, me llamó a su casa y me lo contó todo para pedirme que la ayudara con su plan. Y en fin, luego de la "graduación", decidimos alistarnos para ir a buscarte. -

-Ya, ¿y cómo llegaron hasta aquí? – Preguntó Mazz un poco agobiado con toda la historia.

-A eso voy, no seas pesado. Bien, ¿Donde iba? Ah, pues eso, necesitábamos venir aquí y por eso fuimos a hacerle una visita al abuelo Yzebros para pedirle prestada su daga, ya que él era el portador de la hoja dimensional más cercana. -

Una hoja dimensional, como ya se ha insinuado, es una hoja con la capacidad de rasgar parte del espacio convirtiendo la fisura en un portal a otro mundo específico. Son bastante escasas, y Kevin es portador de una de ellas.

-No habrán matado al viejo, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Mazz esta vez con un tono más serio.

-No, no le hicimos daño, solo tuvimos una pequeña pelea en la que perdimos, pero al final logramos convencerlo y accedió a prestarnos su daga con un par de cargas; las necesarias para una ida y una vuelta de este mundo, asegurándose de que cuando abriéramos el segundo portal apareciéramos frente a él, más que nada para que no lo robáramos. Aún así, como garantía, Monet le dio su látigo, así que... ella te golpeó fue con el mío. Es en parte la razón de que el hechizo saliese mal, además de que te golpeó en el torso y no la espalda. Aunque para aclarar, por si no lo recuerdan, nuestro látigo es algo así como una varita mágica para un mago, excepto para ti, Jexy, que eres raro; con él podemos utilizar la magia que tenemos. ¡Y no, no somos brujas! – Aclaró con voz frustrada al momento de Mazz levantar la mano. - Bueno, Ella y yo abrimos el portal y nos encontramos cerca de vuestra casa y nos ocultamos. Te vimos a ti, Jexy, correr tras ese perro blanco que habla, realmente me sorprendí de lo mucho que creciste, aunque seguías siendo el mismo niñito travieso de siempre. – Decía mientras me sobaba mi cabeza calva. – Oi, esto será un problema. Creo que tengo algo por aquí... – Dijo al momento de ponerse a buscar algo en el mismo bolso que se había llevado al restaurante. – ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Exclamó alegre mientras me ponía una peluca rubia. – Listo, ahora eres guapo de nuevo. Ehmm, ¿Jexy? – Preguntó al echar en falta mi respuesta. - ¿Estás bien? -

-Ehmm, no, no sé, es que... me siento realmente mal por Monet, y a la vez también siento cierta hostilidad, y tristeza, tengo... sentimientos encontrados. Pero, no te dejes engañar, te agradezco mucho esto, eres la mejor. -

-Jijijiji, gracias. -

-Ojojó, pero si es casi la misma pinta que traías antes del rayo. – Comentó Mazz.

-¿Qué rayo? – Preguntó la peli roja siendo ignorada por ambos en favor del secretismo.

-Jajá, ahora la weona no se va a burlar de mí antes de que la logre sentar frente a frente para hablar bien las cosas. – Dije mientras frotaba mis manos con malicia.

-Tranquilo, Jexy, yo me encargaré de ella. ¿En tu departamento hay cuchillos? – Preguntó con tono inocente en plan psicópata.

-Oye oye, tampoco hace falta, eh. Que yo... -

-Shh. Estoy a punto de terminar mi historia. Y como decía, en cuanto confirmamos que estábamos en el mundo correcto, nos fuimos del lugar para ir a buscar un sitio donde quedarnos y así Monet podría pulir sus planes, decidirse por uno, y practicar el conjuro adecuado utilizando a uno que otro candidato mientras yo... bueno, espiaba un poquito las cosas por aquí de vez en cuando. Hasta que nos enteramos de que Lolfi tenía una tienda y de que buscaba empleados. Entonces utilizando un duplicado de la pócima que usa Kioshi para ocultar sus rasgos demoniacos, logramos pasar desapercibidas por la ciudad y así. – Concluyó finalmente la peli roja. – Alquilamos un departamento, lo decoramos, compramos ropas, tinte para el pelo para que Lolfi no nos reconociera, en realidad fue muy divertido a pesar de ser todo un plan para vengarse de ti. Aunque Monet ya sabía que yo solo la estaba acompañando, y que no estaba completamente de acuerdo con hacerte esto. – Me dijo.

-¿Y de dónde sacaron el dinero para todo eso?, Porque yo pago bien, pero no taaaan bien. – Cuestionó Mazz con un tono que insinuaba cosas.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Lolfi. – Dijo Yaniss haciendo pucheros.

-Como sea. Pero aun así, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Monet no se ha ido ya? ¿Solo viniste a aclarar las cosas o qué? – Preguntó el friki intentando aclarar la última duda que quedaba.

-Yo le dije a Jexy en la cena que lo iba a cuidar siempre. Y ahora el necesita de mi cuidado más que nunca, en especial con esa malvada compañera de departamento que tiene, ¿verdad cosito? – Dijo la peli roja avergonzándome y mimándome mientras me apretaba los cachetes pasando sus manos por detrás de mi cabeza.

-Ehmmm. – Murmullé aterrado.

Iba a pasar, quería evitarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero iba a pasar. Jenny, ahora Yaniss, que es peor, en la misma casa, conmigo y Rainbow Dash. Solo podía pensar en "¡PAREN EL MUNDO ME QUIERO BAJAR!"

-¿Qué ocurre? – Me preguntó la bicho.

-No, nada, es que... ¿Planeas venir conmigo... a mi casa? – Le pregunté nervioso.

-Por supuesto. Dijiste que me cuidarías tú también ¿no?, pues Monet se fue y me quedé sola. Soy una chica vulnerable y abandonada, y en cierta forma es tu culpa. Además, me lo debes por haber arruinado nuestra cita. – Respondió firme e indispuesta a retractarse de irse a vivir conmigo.

-Bueno, pues... ehjem. – Tosí un poco. – Entonces ¿A Monet no le importó que te quedaras? -

-Un poco, pero le dije que estaría bien. No entendió por qué quería tanto quedarme aquí contigo, pero lo aceptó. Aunque me hizo prometerle que no te ayudaría con tu problema. – Dijo. - ¡Pero crucé los dedos!, Tengo un pequeño plan, Jexy, pero mientras se pasa el tiempo y se desvanece el escudo de tu hechizo, deberemos estar juntos, así que me mudaré contigo. Empezaré a organizar la mudanza mañana. – Señaló con entusiasmo abrasándose a mí.

En eso volteé nervioso a ver a Mazz con una sonrisa fingida, y este me miró, torció el cuello, y luego empezó a azotárselo con un dedo.

Entonces Mazz para intentar amenizar mi humor, encendió la radio.

Y empezó Arjona a cantar: "El demonio en casa". Cosa que a Mazz ya Yaniss les pareció gracioso.

-Jajajaja, me gusta esa canción. – Comentó alegre la peli roja con alas de murciélago mientras se despegaba de mí para apoyarse en el asiento trasero y disfrutar de la música.

Yo por mi parte me vi metido en el lío más gordo hasta ese momento desde que Rainbow llegó a mi vida. Con cara de trauma, apoyé mi codo sobre la puerta del auto y sostuve mi cabeza con mi mirada clavada en las alfombrillas del auto.

Mientras Arjona no dejaba de repetir el demonio en casa, yo no paraba de repetir en mi cabeza:

-"DOS". -

Y al poco rato luego de la última palabra, llegamos. Realmente nos habíamos echado un muy buen rato hablando.

La noche se me había hecho eterna. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que casi no alcanzaba a asimilarlas todas, y prefería no ponerme a hacer repaso hasta que me sintiera preparado mentalmente. Esperaba llegar a casa y echarme a dormir. Pero que iluso.

-Bueno, última parada. – Dijo Mazz deteniendo el auto a un lado de la montaña donde siempre me dejaba.

-¿Aquí? – Preguntó Yaniss confusa mirando a los alrededores.

Suspiré y abría la puerta del auto.

-Yaniss, es hora de que sepas la verdad. – Le dije mientras bajaba y cerraba la puerta del auto.

-¿Eh? – Hizo confundida y a la vez curiosa volteando a verme.

-Ven conmigo. – Le pedía mientras abría la puerta donde ella estaba.

Yaniss se puso mi chaqueta para abrigarse, tomó su bolso y salió del auto siendo ayudada por mi mano. Cerré la puerta y la golpeé dos veces para señalarle al Mazz que ya se largara a la verga.

-Jex, espera, ven acá. – Me pidió Mazz y me acerqué a él.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté mientras Yaniss me esperaba alejada del auto a pie de la montaña mirándola bastante curiosa.

-¿Las vas a meter a las dos a vivir contigo? – Me preguntó incrédulo en tono de susurro.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga, cabrón, no tengo otra opción?! – Susurré a modo de exclamación ante su pregunta.

-Eres... eres mi héroe, te odio, y eres mi héroe. –

-Je, mira, eso mismo me pasa a mí con Dash. -

-¡¿Jexy, vas a venir a explicarme que hacemos aquí o...?! – Exclamó la peli roja aún mirando la montaña.

-¡Ya voy! – Le respondí.

-Suerte, boludo, mucha, suerte. – Me dijo Mazz mientras levantaba su puño, no como brohoof si no como saludo.

-Gracias, a ver cómo sale. – Dije mientras chocábamos los puños y luego me alejaba del auto para que el arrancara y se fuese. - ¡Adiós, preciosa, cuídate! – Le gritó Mazz a Yaniss mientras se alejaba con el auto.

-¡Hasta luego, Lolfi! – Respondió la peli roja al grito del friki. – Jiji, bueno, ¿y qué me vas a decir? – Me preguntó.

Suspiré y empecé a caminar para buscar la subida la casa.

-Sígueme. – Le pedí a la chica y esta me obedeció. – Verás, Yaniss, no vivo en un departamento, y tampoco vivo exactamente con una chica. – Explicaba lentamente a la cornuda de ojos dorados.

-Entonces... ¿Dónde vives? Y ¿Con quién? – Preguntó bastante confundida.

-Vivo en una casa. Y es mejor que... pues que lo veas tu misma. No me creerás si te lo explico ahora. – Le dije nervioso y a la vez cansado.

Habían sido demasiadas emociones para una sola noche, ya estaba agotado; ¡Y aún no se acababa!

-Hummm... bien, supongo. Entonces... ¿No hay María? – Preguntó sonando un poco ilusionada.

-Bueno, técnicamente, si la hay. -

-Jumm, te has puesto muy misterioso de repente. -

-Si es que son muchas cosas, estoy algo desgastado y, la verdad no quisiera arruinarte la sorpresa contándotelo todo. -

-Está bien. Si tu quieres, ¿al menos dormiremos en algún lado? -

-Si, tranquila, te dije que tengo una casa. -

-Wow, de un departamento a una casa. No veo como algo de esto pueda salir mal. -

-Jejejejajajaja... – Reí agraciado por su inocencia.

-Jexy, no te rías así, das miedo. -

-Bien, solo, sigamos caminando. -

-¡Oki doky! – Exclamó y continuó caminando detrás de mí.

-Oye pero, una pregunta. -

-Pregúntame lo que quieras. -

-Ehmm, ¿enserio tu nombre es Yaniss? -

-Jeje... no. Es que... no quisiera decirte mi nombre real porque... digamos que es un poco feito. -

-Hombre no puede ser peor que Reiuzura, que sería el de Monet. -

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -

-En la biblioteca me lo dijo. -

-A ver Jex, nosotras solo revelamos nuestros nombres completos o reales ante nuestras víctimas mortales, o para quedar grabadas en la mente de ellas. Es en parte por eso que tú nunca has superado a Zury en tus recuerdos, porque ya sabes su nombre. -

-Hmmm, ya veo. En todo caso, está cabrón si usas eso con un ex. -

-Jajaja, no tonto, no puedes usarlo con otros demonios, solo con criaturas mortales vulnerables a nuestra magia. -

-Oh, ya veo. Y... ¿por qué aún no me dices tu nombre para que te recuerde? -

-Jexy, yo quiero que me recuerdes porque me quieres, no porque una maldición te obligue a hacerlo. -

-Hmmm. – Murmullé sintiéndome un poco bien por ese comentario. - ¿Y hay alguna forma de quitar la maldición? -

-Para eso tendrías que follar con Zury, y luego, si sobrevives, que no es imposible, superar las secuelas que eso te dejaría; Es un poco más complicado de lo que suena, pero más o menos así es como podrías olvidarla. Ah, otra cosa que no te mencioné es que mientras sepas su nombre, te podrá localizar, esto nos permite acosar a nuestra víctima hasta volverla loca, jijiji. Entonces es como implantarte un chip en el cerebro. Y es por eso que usamos seudónimos y no andamos por ahí diciéndole nuestros nombres a todo el mundo, sería un poco agobiante recibir tantas señales de todas partes, y diciéndoselo solo a nuestra víctima, una vez que esté muerta o hayamos tenido sexo con él, podemos decir que se "desactiva el chip", por lo que nos quedamos tranquilas. -

-No jodas, entonces... -

-¡Ni lo pienses! yo estoy en la fila mucho antes que ella, y también que tu compañera de departamento.

-No es eso, si no que... pues no sé, entonces dices que: Pillas a tu presa, la acorralas, te presentas, y entonces tienes dos opciones: torturarle con acosos, o ir directamente al tema, pero hasta que no caiga en tu juego o muera siempre sabrás donde está y el no podrá dejar de pensar en ti. No sé por qué pero me suena bastante conocido. -

-Claro, tontito, te lo acabo de decir. -

-No es eso, es que..., neh, olvídalo, aunque pensándolo bien vosotras sois mas como ex novias del mal o algo así. -

-Jajajaja, esa es una buena analogía. -

-Oye pero yo creo haberle dicho a Mazz alguna vez el nombre de Monet, ¿no pasa nada? -

-Nup, tiene que ser ella quien se lo diga, sino no pasa nada. -

-Hummm, igual no es que piense siempre en Monet, aunque a veces si me vienen imágenes aterradoras de ella a la cabeza, pero vamos, tampoco es que me la hubiese pasado pensando en ella. -

-¿Enserio? -

-Pues sí, o sea, con el impacto y toda la cosa de cuando nos encontramos en la biblioteca y escapé, los días siguientes sí que no podía sacármela de la cabeza pero luego ya, no. Fue más como una peli de terror que como una maldición, de hecho en el baño del restaurant tardé un poco en recordarle. -

-Hummm, eso sí es bastante extraño. -

-Supongo. Aunque ahora con lo que me hizo créeme que no la voy a olvidar jamás. -

-Jejeje. -

-Por cierto, no sé, ¿cuánto tiempo habría que esperar para intentar sacarme el hechizo? -

-Hummm, no sé, algunas semanas. -

-¡¿Semanas?! -

-Yo creo que es lo mejor, para luego no tener sorpresas desagradables y acabes prácticamente castrado sin estarlo. -

-Técnicamente ya lo estoy. -

-Jajajaja, oh vamos, no tienes que preocuparte, de todas formas ¿No has oído eso de que el tamaño no importa? -

-Eres una súcubo, tú perfectamente sabes que... bah, coño, a este nivel si importa, importa un huevo. -

-Jajajajaja, eso tiene doble sentido jajajaja, pero en fin, como te dije, no te preocupes, tú sabes que las mujeres... hacemos el amor con la mente. -

-Nos ha jodido que hasta en eso han salido ganando. Y en todo caso, eres muy emocional para ser un demonio. No creo que ninguna de ustedes considere al sexo hacer el amor. -

-No me gusta llamarlo así, pero es sólo una frase. Aún así no te hagas la víctima, ustedes también tienen lo suyo, he oído que hay mujeres que sufren de algo llamado... "envidia de pene". -

-Si, voy a empezar a tenerla yo también... -

-Jajajaja. -

-¿Y por qué sacas el tema? ¿te pasa ti también? -

-Nup, yo estoy muy feliz con mi... -

-No, no lo digas. -

-¿Pero qué pasa? Tú lo dices todo el tiempo. -

-Coño, que yo diga "coño" como expresión, no es lo mismo que lo diga... de otra forma. -

-No lo entiendo, os referís a nuestras partes íntimas cada vez que os lastimáis o sentís ira. -

-Aunque no lo creas, puede ser relajante. -

-Humm, eso me hace pensar que quizás haya alguna conexión. -

-¿Tú crees? -

-Ajá. ¡Oye! – Exclamó de repente.

-¿Qué pasa? -

-Es que... tanto hablar de este tema...; dijiste que si necesitaba algo te lo pidiera y... yo... -

-Olvídalo, ya te estoy dejando quedarte conmigo, una cosa o la otra. -

-Arrgh. Si no fuese porque me lo prometí a mí misma, te agarraba aquí mismo, ¡contra ese árbol! -

-Lol, meh, de todas formas ahora mismo, ni aunque quisiera podría darte lo que me pides. -

-Monet no te quitó la lengua...; podría sentarme sobre tu cara y... -

-Okey, para. -

-Pero... -

-Shhh. -

La peli roja se cruzó de brazos murmullando en plan disgustada. - ¿Por qué siempre me dejas a medias? – Preguntó, pero yo no le respondí y seguimos caminando.

Lentamente llegamos a la cima, donde se encontraba mi querida y amada casa... y la otra cosa que habitaba dentro de ella.

-¿Esa es? – Preguntó Yaniss un poco emocionada.

-Shhhh, no hagas demasiado ruido. -

-¿Por qué? -

-No querrás asustarla. -

-¿A quién? -

-Confía en mí, no quieres. -

-Está bien, me callaré. -

-Pisa flojito. – Le dije y ella un poco descolocada y con las manos cubriendo su boca, empezó a seguirme hasta la puerta trasera de la casa.

Las luces de afuera estaban encendidas, eso significaba que Rainbow Dash estaba en casa. Tragué saliva, y puse mi mano sobre la perilla.

Abrí la puerta lentamente.

-¿Rainbow?, ¡Oye Rainbow!, ¡te traje una nueva amiga! – Exclamé y enseguida mi voz se vio opacada por un inmenso y sonoro "CLANK". – O tal vez no. – Concluí al voltearme y ver a Yaniss tirada en el suelo y a Rainbow Dash suspendida en el aire aleteando con un gran sartén siendo sujetado desde el mango por sus dientes mientras miraba a la peli roja inconsciente.

.

... Continuará.

* * *

><p>Y ala, no sé si un sarten haga CLANK contra la cabeza de alguien, pero bueeeeh, detalles tecnicos xD.<p>

¿Les ha gustao? "NOOOO", pos diganlo, comenten, os agradezco, tanto a los que no encuentro palabras para hacerlo, como a los que les respondo los mp's ^^. Y en todo caso, si no os gustó, ehmmm, ¿perdón?, y os pido paciencia, no es un capitulo que podría haberse alargado o acortado más, y creo que con la premisa que le da al siguiente y los demás (durante un tiempo, recuerden lo que dijo: "es temporal"), podría ser... bueno ya saben xd.

Bien, entonces pues ala, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y si es así comenten, que coño, escribí casi ventitres mil palabras ocupando los contras a mi estilo que serían un poco de drama y disque romance, me esforcé en escribir y bien lograr el capítulo, espero que haya sido así, y si lo fue, **¡COMENTALO!** no hay otra forma de desmotrar tú pinshi aprecio por el :c, aunque bueno, si no puedes no xd, tampoco hay presión...

Y Nuevamente, por útlimo, quiero deciros que **Todo lo dicho sobre los personajes propios de mi universo, está sujeto a modificaciones según vea que no me conviene cierta cosa o que la expliqué o planteé mal.** Si véis alguna metida de pata en medio de las explicaciones, o algo que os haya parecido que está mal, decídmelo así puedo o explicaros mejor, o corregir el problema mencionandolo también en el siguiente capítulo (porque nadie se mete dos veces a ver un capítulo destamadre, menos este, ni que estuviese loco).

PD: Tía (tú sabes quien eres), yo tenía el nombre de Yaniss pensado antes de conocerte, no creas que... xDD, ala, a seguir bien todo el mundo, los quiero, chau. Creo enserio que debería trabajar en una nueva portada para esta temporada que se nos abre...


	22. Capítulo 22: Pelea de gatas

HOLA! *le pasa un flecha rosando la sien* ehhh... :yaoming:, vale, me tardé un putasote, pero entré a la uni, me tenía que adaptar, la profe de orientación me vomitó encima, en la otra clase la vomité yo encima, me tomó cierto rencor, pero ya no tanto, fregué un examen de mate por un par de signos mamones que no me dio tiempo a revisar... en fin, estoy aquí acomodando horarios y tonteras, todas las semanas estoy full de evaluaciones, salgo de una para que me manden otra el mismo día y así, "Ingeniería en sistemas", ole tus huevos. Y ya. Por eso he tarado tanto, no creo que deba decir mucho mas, realmente lamento que me haya tardado tanto (más porque el capi no resultó precisamente como quería) para encima entregarles un capi corto (en comparación al anterior y referente al tiempo). Pero bueno, espero que me perdonen y aquellos que piensan que dejo de escribir o dejo de lado la historia, les digo que no, nunca, lean bien **NUNCA VOY A DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR ESTA MADRE HASTA QUE LA** **TERMINE.**Así que, si bien me tardo, no significa que no esté trabajando en la historia.

Y pues nada, el capítulo realmente está muy ajustado en tiempo, por lo que no pude meter todo lo que quería, e incluso el final no era el planeado pero... ya me había tardado mucho así que bueh. Quise intentar centrarlo completamente en Dash como dije en la anterior introducción, pero no pude ._., será el próximo, o el siguiente, no sé, sólo sé que ya no prometo nada Dx, siempre me pasa algo culero cuando lo hago...

En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo, de nuevo perdón por la tardanza, fijense que ni tiempo (ni imaginación, ni inspiración) tuve para hacer algo respecto al aniversario del fic, realmente muchas gracias a todos los que a lo largo de estos dos años me han estado leyendo y siguiendo. Aunque no comenten los aprecio, y a los que ocmentan tiene un plus y un vale para que puedan pasar a darle un abrazo a Dash :v, ojo, dije que pueden darselo, no dije que se dejaría. Gracias al moloni y al wolfo por estar ahí weandome de vez en cuando y recuerdo que debo ponerme a escribir si tengo tiempo libre. ^^

La portada no supe mucho como hacerla, tenía una idea, pero luego me di cuenta de que no tenía diseño para Yaniss, y todo se limitó a trabajar en su diseño. Hice algunos pero al final me quedé con uno que ya postearé en deviantart los bocetos. Si hay ideas para una portada, pueden hacerlas no joda que si me ayudarían xD. Pero bueno, ya, os dejo.

Joder..., Dos años, doscientas mil palabras, diez mil visitas, más de cien comentarios... creo que esto es mas grande de lo que yo pensaba xd.

* * *

><p>Observé incrédulo a la pegaso, quien con la mirada inspeccionaba a la súcubo que yacía tirada en el suelo cual muñeca de trapo tras el golpe con sartén en la cabeza que le había propinado la equina del mal.<p>

**-¡Rainbow! –** Exclamé señalando con las manos y reprochándole a la pegaso lo que había hecho.

La bicho susurró algo en Equestriano mientras veía a la peli roja con alas de murciélago desmayada y luego volteó hacia mí mostrándose sorprendida de mi reacción. Luego suspiró acercándose a mí, me dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza con su casco y entró revoloteando a la casa diciendo cosas en su idioma como si se alabara a sí misma.

**-Joder, con doña novel de la paz. –** Dije y luego centré mi mirada en la pobre Yaniss.** – Oye, rojita, ¿Estás bien? –** Le pregunté asustado mientras le daba unas pataditas en sus pies.** – Jodeeer, y ahora...** – Me decía al momento de ser interrumpido por la pegaso que venía con una cuerda entre sus dientes.

Un buen rato después.

**-¿Humh? –** Masculló la súcubo peli roja mientras lentamente abría los ojos. **– Hmmff, ¿Hmpmmf? ¡Hmhmhmhmf! ¡¿HMMMFHMHMPMPF!? –** Empezó a carraspear histérica al verse amordazada y atada de pies y manos tirada sobre su espalda en el suelo de la sala mientras se retorcía en plan oruga intentando zafarse.

**-Yaniss, mírame, cálmate. Y no te lo tomes personal, así nos trata a todos. –** Dije mirando desde el sofá a la pobre humanoide que me intentaba gritar con desesperación mientras me miraba con miedo y confusión.

En eso la pegaso pasaba corriendo de aquí para allá inspeccionándola con curiosidad, cosa que llamó la atención de la súcubo que me dedicó una mirada aún más confundida luego de encontrarse cara a cara con la pegaso.

Me encogí de hombros ante su mirada.

**-¿Hmmf hmmf... hmmfhmmfpf? –** Carraspeó a modo de pregunta mientras señala con su cabeza a la pegaso que se alejaba y se ponía a revisar el bolso de la súcubo metiendo su cabeza dentro de él.

**-Si si, ella es María, Dash, la otra, la poni, "mi compañera de piso" –** Le dije a la amordazada peli roja, quien se sorprendió mucho y volteó a ver a la pequeña y alada yegua celeste de melena arcoíris vestida con sábanas.

Yo también voltee y entonces la pegaso empezó a sacar el látigo de Yaniss mordisqueándolo desde el mango con cara de curiosidad.

**-Ostras... –** Susurré. **– ¡Dash, no, suelta eso! –** Le ordené a la pegaso mientras esta meneaba el cuello intentando dominar al látigo.

Finalmente Rainbow agitó el mango y logró dar un sonoro azote al suelo. Enseguida soltó una risita y me dedicó una mirada que me hizo tragar saliva.

-**Rainbow, suelta esa madre... que... -  
><strong>  
><strong>-¡JEX, DIEZ! –<strong> Pegó un grito a la par de un latigazo al aire en mi dirección.

**-Hostiaaaas. –** Dije aterrado escondiéndome detrás del sofá.

**-Jejejejijijiji... –** Rió maliciosamente la pegaso dejando de lado el látigo y continuando con su hurgar dentro del bolso de la súcubo.

Por su parte Yaniss no entendía casi nada sobre lo que pasaba y solo se dedicaba a mirar sorprendida a la pegaso que encima podía hablar.

**-¡Hmmmf hmmfp hmmf! –** Masculló enfadada la peli roja mirando a la peli arcoíris que revisaba su bolso. **– ¡Hmmpf! –** Volteó a mirarme a mí con el seño fruncido.

Entonces intentó señalar con sus ojos el trapo que le tapaba la boca.

**-Ehmm. –** Murmullé mientras miraba de reojo a la pegaso asegurándome de que estuviese entretenida con la cabeza dentro del bolso.

Al ver que Dash seguía husmeando y moviendo su cola, pensé que sería seguro acercarme a la súcubo para quitarle el trapo de la boca. Pero entonces justo la pequeña y peluda yegua estornudó dentro del bolso y sacó la cabeza para sacudirse la nariz con sus patas en medio de lo cual logró pillarme con las manos en la masa.

Gruñó y se abalanzó hacia mí empujándome lejos de la peli roja.

**-¡Jex! ¡No! -  
><strong>  
><strong>-Cago en... dolor... sufrimiento... agonía... – <strong>Balbuceé adolorido por la hostia que me pegó la pegaso que se juntaba con todo lo que antes me había pasado. **- ¿Pero por qué?** – Le pregunté reincorporándome poquito.

**-Jex, esto, no, bueno. –** Dijo refiriéndose a Yaniss señalándola con su pata derecha delantera.

**-¿Cómo que...?, no, Dash, ella es buena. Pero buena buena, hombre, si tuviésemos que atar a alguien por ser malo, nos faltarían cuerdas para atarte lo suficiente. –** Le dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

**-Hmmmm.** – Murmulló desconfiada.

Le dedicó una mirada de sospecha a la peli roja, quien le devolvió la mirada un tanto enfadada.

**-No. –** Dijo la poni sentándose de golpe y cerrando los ojos negándose a liberar a la pobre chica con alas de murciélago.

**-¿Eh? -**

**-¿Hummfp? -**

Dijimos Yaniss y yo tras la negativa de Rainbow. Seguido de eso, la súcubo empezó a estremecerse furiosamente.

**-Rainbow, estoy cansado, llevo una noche, no, llevo un día, que lo que quiero es acostarme a dormir, por favor, puedes dejar de ser tan cabrona por un momento y... –** Intenté razonar con la quina del mal, pero esta empezó a hacerse la dormida fingiendo roncar. **– Vale, vale, mira, ¡Ah! ¡ya sé!, Si es que yo planeo las cosas hujumm, mucho antes de que pasen. – **Decía mientras me iba a la cocina para coger la bolsa sobre el mesón**. – Vamos a hacer otro trato, señora demonio. -**

**-¿Hmmf? –**

Carraspeó la súcubo.

**-No no, contigo no, con ella. –** Aclaré señalando a la problemática poni de pelaje celeste que se encontraba al lado.

Saqué la hamburguesa vegetariana y se la ofrecía la pegaso a cambio de la libertad de la súcubo, quien nos miraba sin enterarse de nada. Rainbow vio la hamburguesa, torció la cabeza, se acercó, la olfateó, y luego de examinarla con la vista la reconoció, alzó su pezuña en mi dirección, puse la hamburguesa en la bolsa con cuidado, le di la mano, Dash tomó la bolsa, se acercó a Yaniss, le sacó la lengua en su cara y luego se fue a encerrase en su habitación donde se escuchó cómo la pegaso se desenvolvía la hamburguesa y se la hartaba.

Suspiré y luego me dediqué a desatar a la súcubo. En cuanto terminé, esta salió disparada hacia su bolso cual cohete y se puso a registrarlo mientras yo la veía extrañado. Luego de buscar desesperadamente, logró encontrar y sacar el frasco que nos había enseñado a mí y a Mazz hacía un rato cuando estábamos en el auto y se bebió el contenido. Yo por mi parte me quedé ahí boquiabierto, me volteé descolocado y levante mis manos meneando mi cuerpo a la par que volteaba alternadamente hacia otros lados intentando no ver a la peli roja con alas de murciélago.

**-Cielos. –** Susurraba desilusionada mientras lentamente bajaba el frasco. **– Pensé que todo era parte de un juego erótico. -  
><strong>  
><strong>-¡Pues claro que no! –<strong> Exclamé.

**-Hubiese estado entretenido, aunque no sé qué pintaría el poni, a menos que... ¿Jexy? –** Preguntó con tono y mirada pícara volteando hacia mí.

**-Ahh, no no no no, a ver, a ver... ella es mi compañera de... casa, vamos, no... –** Le decía mientras acomodaba el sofá para ponerlo nuevamente de cara a la tele.

**-¿Ella?, Y... ¿Y es un poni hembra? -**

**-Una pegaso, y bueno, científicamente, según la biología, es hembra.** -

**-Y y y... -**

**-Para hacerla corta. – **Le interrumpí**. - Es la misma que sale en la serie esta de los ponis de colores que ve el alejo y que yo también veo, y llegó aquí a través creo que de un agujero negro, de gusano o lo que sea, que aun no me explico bien por qué cojones se habrá formado, se estrelló contra un árbol delante de mí y desde entonces la he estado cuidando, vivo aquí porque los weones de la Mansión no querían tenerla allá, no habla nuestro idioma, se lo estoy enseñando como puedo, y como habrás visto, no es muy buena anfitriona. -  
><strong>  
>-<strong>Ah, bueno... ¿qué te iba a decir?... ¿te la estás tirando? -<strong>

**-Otra; que ya te he dicho que no, coño, solo somos amigos. -**

**-¡Espera un momento!, ¿entonces todo lo que me dijiste era mentira?, eso de que se te había quemado la casa y... bueno, lo del caballo que te pateó ahora lo ent... ah no no no, ¡espera otro momento!, ¡que te maltrata!, claro, por eso saliste huyendo cuando usó mi látigo para amenazarte, y encima te ordenó algo como si fuera tu dueña; ¿Cómo se atreve...?** – Gruñó e hizo como que se arremangaba y luego se fue en dirección a la puerta de la habitación de la pegaso**. - ¡Oye! ¡Sal de allí o te saco de los pelos, desgraciada!** – Exclamó golpeando la puerta.

**-¡Woh woh woh!, para para que aquí nadie va a sacar de los pelos a nadie de ningún lado. –** Dije tomándola de la cintura y alejándola de la puerta. **– En todo caso tu también me mentiste no me jo-Ayayayay me cago en todo... – **Me quejé al sentir un tirón en los brazos.

**-¿Qué te pasa? –** Preguntó preocupada dejando rápidamente de lado su ira para acercarse a mí. - **¿Te duele algo? -**

-**Nada, nada, los brazos que... ya sabes, el gimnasio... – **Mentí, pensando que quizás no le caería muy bien el que Rainbow me estuviese explotando, digo, entrenando.

**-¿Gimnasio?, Ja, ¡es ella que te tiene así!, Ahora mismo me vas a explicar que es lo que pasa aquí y qué se supone que hay entre ti y esa... –** Dijo absteniéndose la última palabra pero volteando a ver la puerta de la habitación del a pegaso.

**-Vale, vale, pero tranquilita, ¿eh? –** Dije levantando mis palmas.

En eso Rainbow Dash abrió la puerta de la habitación bastante confundida mientras revisaba el marco de la puerta; luego volteó a vernos a mí y a la súcubo con ojos adormilados.

**-¿Qué? –** Preguntó despectiva provocando que la peli roja se estremeciera.

Rainbow notó la mirada de Yaniss y bueno, se supone que yo era el de la electricidad pero...

**-A ver, las dos, al sofá. –** Ordené al par de féminas mientras señalaba el sofá para que se sentaran antes de que alguna hiciera una tontería.

Ambas obedecieron sin dejar de mirarse feo y tomaron asiento una al lado de la otra en el sofá pero con cierta distancia entre ellas. Se podía cortar la tensión con un pan seco. Me coloqué delante de ellas con la mesita de centro improvisada de por medio y una vez ahí me dispuse a intentar relacionarlas un poquito con el fin de introducir a Yaniss al equipo, y para explicarle a la misma las dudas que tenía sobre la pegaso que se encontraba al otro extremo del sofá, de la cual no estaba seguro de cómo se tomaría la idea de que hubiese más gente en casa. Pero bueno, empecé.

**-Bien, primero, las presento. Yaniss... –** Dije y al momento fui interrumpido por una tosecita de la pegaso.

La miré y esta se puso como que a mirar el techo disimuladamente.

**-Bien. –** Accedí de mala gana**. – Rainbow Dash, Yaniss, Yaniss, ella es Rainbow Dash. –** Señalé alternada y respectivamente a cada una.

La pegaso celeste sonrió satisfecha y luego se burló de la súcubo sacándole la lengua mientras esta la miraba con cierta hostilidad. La peli roja no entró en el trapo y se limitó a cruzarse de piernas y brazos desviando su mirada hacia el lado contrario.

**-Okeeey..., bueno, a ver. Comencemos por el principio, Rainbow... -**

**-¡¿Por qué siempre comienzas con ella?! –**

Reclamó Yaniss interrumpiéndome.

**-Shshshshhhshh. –** Siseé agitando los brazos para callarle haciendo que volviese a su posición ahora agitando rápidamente el pie que le quedaba en el aire. **– Como decía, Rainbow, Yaniss... se va, a, quedar, aquí, con nosotros, un rato. – **Decía pausadamente mientras hacía señas en plan charadas.

La pegaso frunció un poco el seño intentando entender lo que yo había dicho; luego alzó la ceja un momento y me señaló los papeles a un lado de la tele. Tomé uno junto a un lápiz y en un espacio en blanco dibujé a la súcubo junto a nosotros dos todos felices con una flecha apuntando a la casa que estaba encerrada dentro de un círculo. Se lo pasé a la pegaso y esta tardo un poco pero al final reaccionó.

**-¡¿Esto, aquí?! –** Exclamó disgustada señalando a Yaniss y el suelo respectivamente.

**-¿Cómo que "esto"? –** Preguntó la peli roja descruzando sus brazos y mirando a la pegaso.

**-Es que aún no sabe hablar bien y mientras tanto...** – Le expliqué**. – Y si, Rainbow, se va a quedar aquí, y ambas van a dormir en tu habitación. – Dije señalando dicho lugar luego de hacer las mímicas correspondientes a ellas dos y dormir.  
><strong>  
>Rainbow exclamó indignada.<p>

**-No. –** Dijo cruzándose de patas y arrugando la nariz mirándome seriamente.

-**Rainbow... -**

**-¡¿Por qué?! –**

Preguntó levantando sus pezuñas en el aire encabronada por mi decisión.

**-Eso mismo iba a preguntar yo, ¿por qué no puedo dormir contigo? –** Preguntó la súcubo sumándose al boicot empezado por la pegaso.

**-Primero para evitar que tú intentes violarme y segundo para que qué se yo, no sé, tener un orden, una habitación para ustedes dos, que sois chicas, podéis hacer pillamadas todos los días y... a mí que me cuentas, solo hay dos habitaciones y, es peligroso que yo duerma con cualquiera de las dos, así que se hacen una habitación de chicas, y así se conocen, o se matan, pero yo quiero dormir todas las noches con ambos ojos cerrados. -  
><strong>  
><strong>-Hah, Jexy, de verdad me crees capaz de... –<strong> Decía la súcubo haciéndose la victima mientras yo la miraba con ojos adormilados de "no te creo nada**". – Vale. –** Concluyó con la mirada baja.

**-¿Qué? –** Preguntó Dash sin enterarse de nada.

**-Rainbow, tú, ella, dormir, allá. -**

-¡Que no! –

**-¡Siguiente punto...! –** Exclamé pasando de hacerle caso a los pucheros de la pegaso**. – A ver, Yaniss, ¿alguna duda que quieras que te aclare a cerca de miss simpatía? – **Le pregunté a la súcubo mientras la pegaso resoplaba.

**-¿Quién es, y por qué te dejas dominar por ella? –**

**-Bien, a ver, de nuevo, ella es Rainbow Dash, es la... de la... puta oh que complicao. A ver, ella es de una serie de niñas llamada My Little pony, la última versión de esa serie que ha salido, pues ella es de ahí. Y debido a un no sé qué que qué se yo, terminó, digamos, "estrellándose" en este mundo. Y no, no salió de la tele, aparentemente hizo un viaje entre dimensiones o mundos o que se yo, el punto es que Dash no es de este mundo. ¿Te vale esa explicación? -  
><strong>  
><strong>-Creo que sí..., ¿Entonces es como yo y Monet, que vinimos de otro mundo?<strong> -

**-Exactamente, la única diferencia es que ella no sabe cómo llegó, o al menos yo no sé porque como ya sabes no habla español, por ende no se ha podido explicar bien. Actualmente nos comunicamos por dibujos, señas y el poco español que hasta ahora ha aprendido. -**

-Bien, y... -

-Ahora, ella no me "domina" como tú dices, simplemente que bueno..., ella... me está entrenando... –

**-¡¿Cómo que entrenando?! – **Preguntó asustada.

**-No no no, o sea, que me ayuda a hacer ejercicio! -**

-¿Te ayuda a... hacer ejercicio?... ¡¿Y cómo te ayuda exactamente si se puede saber?! -

-Carajo; O sea, mira, técnicamente ella es como mi entrenadora personal, que me pone rutinas y esas cosas. ¿Entiendes? -

-Hummmmm. –

Murmulló desconfiada mirándome mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**-¡Es cierto! -**

-Bien bien. Digamos que te creo. -

-Joder... -

-Te lo prohíbo. -

-Ehh, ¿El qué? -

-Hacer ejercicio. -

-¡¿Pe-qué? ¿Por qué?! -

-Porque me gusta que Jexy sea así, tierno y suavecito.

– Dijo en tono alegre esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que denotaba uno de sus colmillos.

-¿Eh? Yo... –

Decía mientras me revisaba el brazo sintiéndome algo avergonzado por el comentario de Yaniss.** - E...eso háblalo con ella. **–Dije señalando a Dash. -** A mi no me jodan mas las dos, son muchas cosas las que debo explicar, estoy cansado, llevo un día que no joda; Primero esta cabrona me explota con sus raros ejercicios, luego me toca lavar la ropa a mano, luego practicar con la espada, después vestirme como persona, prepararme para una cita, intentar comportarme para que luego la cague y venga TU amiga a darme latigazos en el pecho, dejarme calvo, y semi castrado, o completo, no sé; me quedo ya sin nada de dinero, y encima, quizás deba regresar al puto inframundo para resolver todo lo anterior respecto a Monet. Así lo que menos me tiene preocupado ahora mismo es el cómo se lleven o como cojones se arreglen las dos para dormir en la misma habitación, que por cierto, deberé donarte mi colchón para que la cabezota esta no te haga dormir en el suelo, por lo que supongo que esta noche dormiré en el sofá; Así que por favor, me van desocupando el lugar, pero antes, ¿Alguna duda, o ya les vale con lo que saben? –** Les pregunté al par de féminas ya hasta los cojones de la noche mientras extendía las manos y las miraba alternadamente.

Ellas se miraron, y luego voltearon hacia el lado opuesto.

**-No me cae bien. –** Dijo la peli roja al mismo tiempo que la pegaso decía algo en Equestriano con el mismo tono enfadado de voz.

-**Pues ala, voy a pasar el colchón para que duerman tranquilitas, ¿vale? –** Dije fingiendo dulzura y felicidad con las dos bichos que ya me tenían de los nervios.

Si es que tenía muchas cosas que explicarles a ambas, quería que se llevaran bien, o de plano que se conocieran bien, tenía que tratar los latigazos, tenía que evitar que se mataran, quería dormir, tenía que hacer recuento de cuantas putadas me había hecho la vida, quería despertar, no me importaba si tenía o no piernas, en ese momento, creí que sería hasta mejor. Empezaba a estresarme como nunca me había estresado, y todo por el giro tan repentino que dio mi vida apenas acabé la curva cerrada que me mandó con la llegada de la pegaso. Si es que ya estaba empezando a volverme de un loco que...; entonces de repente las dos tías se acercaron lentamente la una a la otra y se empezaron a besar apasionadamente en el sofá.

**-¡JEX! –** Gritaron las dos al unísono sacándome de mi transe y provocando que me diese una bofetada.

**-Okey, estoy mal. Jejeje JAJAJAJA, estoy mal, jajaja aaaahhh. – **Reí psicópata. **– Vamos, por favor, váyanse al cuarto, déjenme dormir aunque sea un poquito, estoy hecho mierda, soy humano, no un robot ¡se los ruego! ¡Déjenme descansar! ¡Tengan piedad! –** Pedí de rodillas al par de chicas que me miraban con pena desde el sofá.

La pegaso suspiró y bajó al suelo.

**-Bien. –** Aceptó de mala gana y se fue a su habitación metiéndose en ella y dejando la puerta abierta.

**-¡Gracias, Rainbow, sabes que te quiero! **– Exclamé. **- ¿Qué? –** Le pregunté a la súcubo que me veía con desapruebo.** – Oh vamos, tú también sabes que te quiero. **– Le dije.

**-Está bien, Jexy, haré el intento. –** Accedió a dormir con la pegaso en la misma habitación mientras se ponía pie**. - Pero desde ya te digo se trae algo contigo.** – Agregó desviando su vista hacia la puerta de la habitación de la pegaso, donde esta hacía ruidos extraños.

**-¿Qué dices? –** Le pregunté agraciado**. – Ehm, ¿sabes qué?, no quiero saber, voy a por el colchón. –** Dije pasando de sus celosas paranoias y yéndome a mi habitación.

Tomé y levanté la colchoneta inflable que tenía por cama, y la llevé a la puerta del cuarto.

**-¿Has estado durmiendo ahí? –** Preguntó la súcubo acercándose a mí.

**-Si; pero no te preocupes, es más cómoda de lo que parece. Le pones unas sábanas una almohada y un poco de empeño, y duermes como si fuese una nube. –** Le expliqué intentando venderle la colchoneta (convencerla de que era buena).

**-Uhmm, bueno, de todas formas mañana traeré algunas cosas del departamento. Quizás pueda traer las dos camas que compramos Monet y yo y puedas quedarte con una y... –** Comentaba la peli roja mientras yo luchaba por hacer que la colchoneta saliera por la puerta. **- ¡Ajá! –** Exclamó tirando del cuello de mi camiseta.

**-"Hostias". –** Pensé.

**-Llevaba un buen rato intentándolo, ¿Y qué te pasó aquí, eh? –** Preguntó. **- ¿Quién te mordió? -  
><strong>_  
><em>**-Ehmm, nadie, fue, un... un mosquito. -**

-Jeeex... -

-Fue ella.

_– _Admití avergonzado luego de un suspiro.

La tía gruñó trotando en el mismo sitio en plan impotente.

**-¿Y por que ella si puede y yo no? -**

-Bueno, primero porque tienes colmillos y podrías desangrarme, y segundo porque técnicamente no lo hizo apropósito. -

-Sí claro, fue un accidente. -

**-Bueno, dije técnicamente, porque... estaba borracha y se puso lujuriosa y luego me atacó, no creo que... -**

-¡¿Qué?! -

-Jodeeer. Oye, sé que es complicado, pero... ¿tú confías o no confías en mí? -

-¡Me cuesta! -

-Pues ya está. ¡Joder con esto que no sale! -

-Sería mejor que lo desinflaras, ¿no crees? -

-No, que luego hay que volverlo a inflar y no me da la gana. -

-Y yo todavía no sé muy bien que te traes con ella, es decir, ¿por qué estás viviendo con ella? -

**-A ver, los ruegos y preguntas ya fueron, pero como es una pregunta importante te la responderé; Lo que pasa es que bueno, cuando llegó, ella estaba lastimada y confundida, y pues, realmente se deprimió al verse tan lejos de su hogar en un mundo que no conocía, y por eso yo la estuve cuidando y ayudando desde entonces. Le prometí que estaría a su lado hasta que encontrara la manera de ayudarla a volver a casa. Aunque bueno, no recuerdo habérselo prometido. ¡Rainbow, te prometo que te ayudaré a volver a casa, pinche loca! **– Exclamé en dirección a la habitación de la pegaso.

**-¡Que sí! –** Respondió molesta.

**-Ya está. Y... pues dejando todo lo que ha pasado de lado, somos amigos y realmente le he cogido cariño; Aunque no sé si pueda decir lo mismo de ella a mí. Pero bueno, mientras tanto, vivimos juntos y ahora tú, una más de la familia. **– Le dije a la peli roja logrando sacar la colchoneta de la habitación.

**-¿O sea que soy algo así como tu esposa? –** Preguntó la súcubo rodeándome con sus brazos.

**-No, eres, digamos que Rainbow es mi prima, y tu su hermana que viene de visita, o sea mi otra prima. – **Respondí quitándome sus manos de encima.

-Ja, ¿yo hermana la roba novios? Sí, claro. -

-Y dale, que entre yo y Dash no hay nada; y tampoco entre tú y yo. -

-Bien, bien, y... ¿Cómo se supone que esperas que duerma con ella?, es obvio que está celosa de mí, y además no me termina de caer bien. -

**-Pues no sé, hagan una pelea de almohadas, cuéntense secretos, hablen de hombres, yo qué sé. -**

-Que estereotipo más degradante, Jex... -

**-¿Bueno y entonces para qué me preguntas? Si sabes que no sé nada. Ah, y Rainbow no está celosa de ti, ¿Por qué lo estaría? Si apenas te acaba de conocer, bueno, de hecho ni siquiera te conoce todavía. -**

-Te digo que te quiere para ella sola, ¿no viste como se comportó toda la noche desde que llegué? -

-Pues como siempre... -

-No. Estaba ahí intentando reafirmar su dominio sobre ti, Jexy; desprestigiándome y tratándote mal; estaba diciendo: "El está bajo mi control y no serás capaz de quitármelo, ¡es mío!", aunque, ahora que lo pienso, es demasiado territorial para ser una poni. -

-Ay la verga, bueno, mira, como tú quieras, yo creo que el tiempo que pasarás con ella te sacará de dudas y paranoias. Aunque sí, yo siempre he dicho que Dash es más leona que poni, o algún felino más que un equino. -

-Ah, una última pregunta. -

-Joder... -

-¿Por qué andaba con una sábana encima? -

-Porque su ropa está sucia. -

-Oh, ¿tiene ropa? -

-Ehmm, sí, pero, bueno, ya... lo hablaremos mañana. –

Le decía mientras entraba la colchoneta a la habitación de Dash, donde esta vigilaba celosamente nuestros movimientos desde su cama**. – Bueno, lo voy a poner por acá.** – Dije y solté la colchoneta en la esquina opuesta al colchón de la pegaso**. – Ala, buenas noches, pásenla bien... –** Me despedía en plan "no me importa si inician una guerra de trincheras, solo quiero dormir y ser feliz".

La súcubo me tomó el brazo justo cuando estaba saliendo, dejándome de cara contra ella y pudiendo observar a la pegaso por encima de su hombro.

**-Si no me crees, mira su rostro. **– Me susurró al oído en plan sensual en un tono que seguro la pegaso pudo percibir.

Me puse un poco nervioso al tener a la despampanante peli roja tan cerca de mí y disimuladamente miraba de reojo a Rainbow que nos observaba incómoda desde su cama. Entonces la súcubo simplemente se limitó (quizás por saber las consecuencias que traería darme un beso en la boca) a darme un beso en la mejilla, cosa que sólo hizo que la pegaso le diese vueltas a sus ojos con gesto enfadado.

**-Buenas noches, Jexy. –** Me dijo aún en tono de susurro.

**-Ehmm, si si, chao.** – Respondí y enseguida retrocedí para cerrar la puerta delante de mí.

Antes de cerrarla totalmente pude ver como la súcubo se daba media vuelta y le soltaba una risa de superioridad a la pegaso que le respondía con un bufido indiferente.

**-"Esto tiene muy... muy mala pinta."** – Pensé.

Cerré la puerta y me fui directo al mini refrigerador a coger todo el hielo y escarcha posible para restregármelo en el pecho y así mínimo bajar un poco el ardor e hinchazón que me habían dejado los latigazos. Me saqué la camisa, la mojé en el lavaplatos y la metí en el congelador del mini refrigerador, planeaba sacarla después de un rato y hacer lo mismo que con el hielo.

Apagué las luces, fui al sofá, acomodé los cojines y me eché en él. Luego poco a poco empecé a "untarme" la escarcha del mini refrigerador antes de que se volviese agua y así proseguí con el hielo un buen rato.

Intentaba no pensar en el par de féminas que había en la habitación detrás de mí, y solo me dedicaba a concentrarme en mi dolor y... a quien vamos a engañar, siempre acababa de alguna forma pensando en lo difícil que serían las cosas ahora, o al menos por un tiempo mientras Yaniss se asentaba en la casa. Y hablando de eso, también se me vino a la mente la actitud de Dash, no calificándola como celosa, si no como inesperada, es decir, pensé que iba a armar mas desmadre o mínimo se iba a cachondear de mí por traer una chica o algo, pero... aparte de su saludo oficial, que es dejar inconsciente a la gente con un golpe en la cabeza, no hizo mucho más, de hecho, parecía que no le interesaba para nada saber algo a cerca de Yaniss y de por qué la había llevado a casa, como si no le importara su presencia. En pocas palabras, sentí como que la aceptó demasiado rápido. Si fue así, ¿Por qué?; y fuera de eso, otra teoría que se me vino a la cabeza mientras le daba vueltas al tema, era que... tal vez, tal vez haya decidido confiar en mí. Es decir, con intentar defender a la súcubo intentando hacerle entender que era inofensiva, supongo que le demostré que lo era, y que por lo tanto, no debía preocuparse por ella debido a que yo (el miedoso por excelencia) tampoco lo hacía, entonces fue como que confió en mí, para confiar en la súcubo. No sé si me explico.

En todo caso, el tema con esas dos estaba complicado, y yo tenía demasiados problemas como para ocuparme de un puto harem. De todas formas Yaniss estaba loca, y Rainbow más, así que...

**-¡Jex! –** Exclamó repentinamente, Yaniss, desde dentro de la habitación de Dash**. - ¡La emplumada esta me ha quitado la almohada! – **Reclamó encabronada.

Enseguida Rainbow opacó el grito de la peli roja con uno suyo en Equestriano con tono en plan "Yo no hice nada".

**-Jooodeer. –** Susurré sin poderme creer la tontería que acababa de escuchar**. -¡Rainbow, no seas infantil, devuélvele la almohada a Yaniss! –** Le ordené con tono cansado a la pegaso que parecía que ya se estaba pasando de cría.

Enseguida ambas empezaron a gritarse con uno que otro gruñido, vamos, que aparentemente las weonas se estaban cayendo a hostias en la habitación.

**-¡Jex *Equestriano*! –** Exclamó la pegaso hablando dificultosamente en Equestriano mientras gruñía al igual que la súcubo.

**-Esta noche va a ser bien laaarga... – **Susurré tras un suspiro de frustración mientras me ponía más hielo en el pecho. **– Jajaja... Será posible con... la pelea de gatas... –** Añadí agraciado escuchando al par de locas discutir y aparentemente lanzarse cosas.

No supe bien si llegaron a los golpes, pero creo que si se revolcaron en alguna ocasión. Lo curioso es que duró mucho, es decir, que Yaniss le dio pelea a Rainbow, lo cual de por sí es un logro. Ya luego de un rato, las dos se fueron deteniendo gradualmente entre jadeos e insultos faltos de aliento hasta aparentemente quedarse dormidas.

**-¿Quién habrá ganado? –** Me pregunté en voz baja cuando Dash empezó a roncar.

**-¡Y ENCIMA RONCA! – **Gritó Yaniss frustrada.

Enseguida Dash le respondió con otro grito, luego ambas se dijeron cosas y la paz volvió, o simplemente se pactó la guerra fría. No lo había pensado, pero el orgullo y la agresividad de Dash, sumado a las paranoias y celos de Yaniss, siendo multiplicado por mi presencia, daban como resultado la tormenta perfecta.

Y es que estuvieron peleando durante como... no sé, pero más de una hora estuvieron y no joda la cantidad de cosas que se dijeron, claro, de Rainbow no entendí casi nada, y Yaniss en algún momento empezó a usar el dialecto demoniaco para igualar a la pegaso, pero hasta ahí estaba siendo un espectáculo; luego ya solo me quedó escuchar sus inentendibles gritos, gruñidos y los golpes a los muros que nunca faltaban.

Pero luego de lo anterior, ambas se calmaron. Dash empezó a roncar de nuevo y Yaniss dejó de quejarse. Para ese entonces yo ya me notaba más capaz de dormir, a fin de cuentas, ambas ya habían resuelto sus diferencias, o quizás no, pero el caso era que después de la pelea yo ya no tenía nada que hacer, salvo responder preguntas que ya se las irían formulando las dos féminas en el trascurso de la noche, por lo que luego de levantarme y sacar la camiseta que había metido en el congelador para ponérmela encima, me dormí. Aunque... en el fondo seguía preguntándome por qué habría iniciado la pelea, es decir, Rainbow no haría la infantilada de quitarle la almohada a Yaniss así porque sí.

...

Desperté tranquilamente, escuchando uno que otro pájaro cantar, sonidos relajante de las montañas, el batir del viento sobre las hojas de los árboles, el olor del aire fresco sin contaminación, el frío sabroso de por la mañana combinado con la calidez de del clima, y un par de weonas gritándose cosas en la cocina.

**-Me cago en... ahhh cierra los ojos... cierra los... buah, no puedo. Mejor escapo física y no mentalmente. –** Me decía a mi mismo en voz baja mientras me decidía a bajar lentamente del sofá aún acostado**. -Qué carajo. –** Dije en voz bajas al darme cuenta de que mi torso estaba lleno de crema y de la impresión cayéndome al suelo**. - ¿Por qué? –** Me cuestioné dándome cuenta de que todo el cuerpo me dolía, claro, todo lo que el día anterior había ocurrido, ahora estaba pasándome factura.

**-¡Jexy! –** Exclamó Yaniss al rescate. **- ¿Estás bien? **– Me preguntó.** - ¡Tu y yo no hemos terminado! – **Le gritó a Dash luego de acercarse a mí en el suelo delante del sofá.

La pegaso resopló despectiva y luego la escuché abrir el mini refrigerador.

**-Si si, estoy... Aaghh. –** Ahogué mis palabras al ver sobre mí los exuberantes pechos desnudos de la peli roja.

En contra de mis voluntades cerré mis ojos y me cubrí la cara avergonzado.

**-¿Qué te pasa? – **Preguntó la bicho como si no supiera que estaba en pelotas.

Enseguida Rainbow preguntó algo en Equestriano con un tono hostil mientras se acercaba.

**-¿Qué quieres? –** Le replicó la súcubo a la pegaso en un tono que hizo a la pegaso responder de mala gana iniciando nuevamente una pelea.

-**Coño de la madre, a ver, las dos, al sofá. –**  
><strong><br>-Pero... -**

-¡Al sofá! -

Exclamé luego de dificultosamente ponerme de pie y señalando el sofá mirándolas con mi ojo temblante.

Ambas bichos rugieron agobiadas y se subieron al sofá como la noche anterior. Rainbow desde su sitio le sacó la lengua a Yaniss quien le respondió sacándole el dedo medio haciendo que Rainbow torciera la cabeza sin comprender a que obedecía esa seña.

**-Me cago en... la madre... a ver. –** Decía mientras me ponía la camiseta y caminaba para estar delante de ellas. **- ¡Primero!, ¿qué es esto? –** Pregunté señalando en mi pecho la crema que estaba embarrada en él.

**-Una cre... –**

**-¡Eh eh! Para hablar me levantan la mano.** – Dije interrumpiendo a Yaniss.

**-Si te vas a poner con esas reglas mínimo deberías mirarme mientras hablo. –** Reclamó esta al ver que yo tenía la mirada desviada hacia la puerta que estaba a mi derecha.

**-N-no... –** Respondí tragando saliva y negándome a ver aquel monumento sentado en mi sofá al lado del personaje ficticio que ya no lo era.

**-¿Qué pasa, no te gustan? –**

**-D'adasdabababa... Respóndeme, qué es esto. –** Le exigí evadiendo su pregunta y evitando sufrir una hemorragia nasal.

**-... -  
><strong>

Note que Yaniss se había quedado callada así que miré de reojo y me la encontré recostando su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados en el espaldar del sofá.

**-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –**

-Jexy no me encuentra atractiva... –

Dijo en tono en plan deprimida con respiración entrecortada.

**-Jodeeer... Pero si ya te he dicho muchas veces que... ¿Sabes qué? No entro al trapo. Termina con lo que antes ibas a decir. – **Le pedí intentando no caer en su juego; manipulaciones las justas.

**-Bien. Esta mañana, antes de que la... relinchona esta se levantase, te puse unas cremitas para lo del látigo y tus quemaduras. Por cierto... jijiji... tienes...jiji, el sueño muy pesado. –** Decía mientras se cubría la boca para parar su risa.

**-Eh?, qué... ¿Qué quieres decir? Por... ¿Por qué lo dices? – **Le pregunté nervioso.

**-Nada... –** Negó desviando su mirada e inflando sus cachetes.

**-Yaniss... – **

**-Está bien, admito que tuve algún pensamiento impuro cuando estaba restregándote la crema. Pero no hice nada. – **Dijo la peli roja mientras levantaba un poco la mano y cerraba los ojos.

Entonces notó que yo la miraba mientras con mi mano intentaba censurar y limitar mi vista para solo ver a ambas féminas del cuello para arriba, por lo que la colmilluda lujuriosa empezó a agitarse dando pequeños botes en el sofá con la acción consecuente que todos nos imaginamos en este momento.

**-Aaahhg. – **Me quejé mientras me daba la vuelta para evitar ser víctima de la seductora peli roja y la mirada extraña de Rainbow Dash. -

**-¡Oh vamos! –** Exclamó Yaniss al ver que me volteaba.

**-Aasadsadgashdgadcaf. –** Decía mientras sacudía la cabeza.

**-Ven aquí, sabes que quieres... –**

**-Aaaaghh ¡No, no pienso morir así! –** Exclamé sufriendo profundamente por dentro.

**-Y dale, ¡unos preliminares, ¿es mucho pedir?!... No vas a morir por eso. –**

**-Mentira, sería como empezar a comerse un helado, no puedes comer solo una cucharada. –**

**-¿Me estás comparando con un helado?, humm, en cierto modo ahí hay un doble sentido, ¡pervertido! -**

-Eh, no, yo...Ehmmm... –

**-De todas formas no te hagas el santo, mas de una vez te pillé mirándome el escote en la tienda. –**

**-Coño, pero no me puedes incriminar por eso, es como si pasara un viejo en patineta, sin querer, volteas a verlo. –**

**-¿Qué? –**

**-¡No es el punto!, ¿Por qué coño estás de-de... desnuda? –**

**-Si ella está así, ¿por qué yo no puedo?-**

**-Pues porque ya te lo expliqué ayer, su ropa estaba... –** Decía en el momento que recordé que Rainbow solo tenía bragas, y como Yaniss se enterara, yo estaba fregado, aunque ya lo estaba. –

**-Sucia, y la mía también. –** Dijo interrumpiéndome y salvándome la vida, porque como esta se enterara que Rainbow llevaba ropa interior, sacaba la lencería de marca. **– Además, a mí siempre me ha gustado andar desnuda por mi casa. – **

**-A ver, pero si yo llevo ropa, ¿por qué tú no? -**

-¿Eh? –

**-O sea, si no llevas ropas por Rainbow, ¿Por qué no llevas ropas por mí? –**

**-Ehmmm... paso. –**

**-¿Cómo que pasas? –**

**-Jex... **– Dijo Rainbow ya cansada de que nadie le hiciera caso.

Volteé lentamente a verla intentando bloquear mi visión periférica con mis manos para no ver a Yaniss. La pegaso alzó ligeramente sus alas hacia arriba imitando el encogerse de hombros.

**-Bien, Rainbow, a ver..., si es que... ya olvidé para qué más las mandé a sentarse. Ah, ya, ¿por qué corajos estaban discutiendo? –**

Rainbow me vio haciendo una mueca mientras meneaba la cabeza indicándome que no entendía nada.

**-Perdón Rainbow. A ver, Yaniss, ¿no puedes llevarte bien con ella? –**

**-Ah, o sea, ¿crees que yo soy la del problema? –**

**-...; ¿Rainbow, tú, poder; Tú, y Yaniss... bien? –** Pregunté levantando mis pulgares y sonriendo.

La pegaso orbitó sus ojos y frunció el seño desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

**-¡¿Podría alguna de las dos poner de su parte?! –**

**-Jex.** – Dijo Rainbow bajándose del sofá.

**-¿Qué ha pasao? –** Pregunté y ella me señaló con su ala que la siguiera hasta afuera, y eso.

**-¿Dónde van? –** Preguntó Yaniss.

**-Creo que a entrenar... –** Dije algo confuso mientras seguía a la pegaso.

**-Ja, pues veamos. –** Dijo escéptica la súcubo decidiéndose a caminar junto a mí mientras yo intentaba hacer como que no estaba ahí.

**-Yaniss, una pregunta. –** Le dije mientras me detenía y forzaba mis ojos a verla a la cara. Esa simple acción, dejaba como un paseo por el campo a cualquier prueba de Dash.

La súcubo se detuvo y me miró retándome con un sonrisa de gata al ver que intentaba no bajar la mirada.

**-Por... ¿por qué esta repentina necesidad de andar ehmm... tú me entiendes, desnuda por la casa? –** Le pregunté intentando no caerme por las piernas que me temblaban y el nudo que se me formaba al intentar hablarle sobre ese tipo de temas. **- ¿Es por Dash?, si no hace falta que... -**

**-¡Jexy, yo estoy enamorada y pienso luchar por ti! –**Me dijo entusiasmada mientras tomaba mi mano

**-¿Qué coño, enamorada? E-eso es nuevo. – **Dije sorprendido de la confesión de la súcubo, ahora sí podíamos confirmar que era la Pretty demon.

**-¡JEX! –** Gritó la pegaso a mis espaldas llamándome para que me acercara a ella.

Volteé alternadamente entre la pegaso y la súcubo aún aturdido por lo que acababa de oír.

**-¡Ya...ya voy! –** Exclamé dejando atrás a Yaniss, quien solo sonrió y me siguió hasta donde estaba la pegaso.

Al llegar la pegaso me señaló que hiciera mis estiramientos.

**-¡Vagina!, el suelo está caliente. –** Se quejó Yaniss aparentemente tras quemarse la planta de los pies con el piso.

**-Ahhg no lo digas así. –**

**-¿Y cómo es? – **

**-Ve...ddud... de... da... olvídalo. –** Le dije a la pelirroja, quien hizo uso de sus alas para flotar sobre el suelo caliente.

Me puse a hacer mis estiramientos un momento hasta que...

**-Jex... ¿qué haces? –** Me preguntó la flotante peli roja al ver que estaba inventando los ejercicios.

**-Ehmm... me estiro antes de comenzar. – **Respondí un poquitín nervioso con los brazos extendidos para arriba y para abajo.

**-Ajá... –** Dijo muy poco convencida mientras se asomaba por mi costado y me echaba una mirada desaprobatoria.

Intenté no mirarla y enseguida me dio una colleja provocando una pequeña risa por parte de la pegaso.

**-¡Exactamente por esto no te dejo hacer estas cosas! –** Exclamó enojada.

Rainbow se acercó volando y apartó a Yaniss de mí.

**-No. –** Dijo y cuando uno pensaría que Dash me estaba defendiendo, fue y me dio otro golpe igual al de la súcubo.

**-¿Y, pero, tú qué? –** Repliqué confundido y un poco cabreado mientras me sobaba la nuca.

La pegaso se encogió de hombros y luego intentó evitar el contacto visual conmigo.

**-Y dale, que no, le pegues, sin razón.** – Decía la súcubo mientras empujaba a Rainbow lejos de mí.

La peli arcoíris regresó y empujó a la peli roja y viceversa hasta que empezaron a gritarse otra vez.

**-Oi... –** Iba a pedirles al par de féminas que detuviesen su comportamiento infantil, pero... –"Espera, da unos pasos hacia atrás y regresa hacia la casa mientras Rainbow está distraída" – Pensé y empecé a hacer lo que me dictaba mi instinto de supervivencia.

Pero en cuanto me di la vuelta...

**-¡Jex! –** Exclamaron las dos al unísono al ver que me estaba yendo.

**-Ahgrhgaaagh.** – Rugí agobiado. **– Pero... a ver, si se van a pelear yo me voy, porque...** – En ese momento vi el cuerpo desnudo de Yaniss y sentí como me quedaba sin voz así que tuve que voltearme mientras me llevaba las manos a las sienes intentando controlarme.

Temblé un momento y luego me reincorporé.

**-Como sea. – **Dije volviendo a la normalidad.

**-¿Jexy, me das un abrazo? –** Preguntó la peli roja con un tono inocente.

**-¿Yaniss puedes dejarme entrenar...? –**

**-¡Que no! –** Replicó interrumpiéndome.

**-¿Pero por qué? –**

**-No sabes hacer estas cosas por ti solo, ni siquiera sabes estirarte, podrías lastimarte seriamente y más con esta zorra como entrenadora; si tú no te lastimas solo, lo hará ella y no me da la gana.** – Explicó y luego se cruzó de brazos. Menos mal que Rainbow Dash no entendía nada de lo que decía.

**-Entonces enséñame tú. –**

**-No, ya te dije, me gustas así como eres, suavecito y blandito. –**

**-Waaaa... Pero yo si quiero ser más fuerte. –**

**-¿Para qué? –** Preguntó un poco confundida, sin rastro de egoísmo en su voz. **– Vives sólo, no corres mucho peligro, no tienes casi nada de lo que preocuparte, creo... y... -**

**-Yo... no puedo decir en este momento exactamente para qué, pero... –**

**-¿Cómo que "no puedes"?, ¿Jexy, que me ocultas? –**

**-No es importante. O bueno, si, si lo es, pero... pero no ahora. Después. –**

**-¿Qué? –**

**-Ehht, tú, tú háblalo con Rainbow, que ella es la que está empeñada con entrenarme como loca. – **Dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la casa para intentar esconderme.

**-Jexy... –** Oí susurrar a Yaniss mientras me alejaba**. – ¡No, tú no! –** Exclamó dificultosamente como si estuviese deteniendo algo inquieto, o sea, a Rainbow. **– Deja a Jexy en paz.** – Le dijo.

Entonces la pegaso resopló y dejó de darle problemas a Yaniss hasta que entré a la casa.

**-... –** Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y empecé a respirar profundo**. – Tengo tiempo, aun queda tiempo, no tengo por qué estar nervioso, no hay nada por lo que estar nervioso, soy capaz, no hay nada de lo que no sea capaz. –** Me decía en tono de susurro a mí mismo mientras caminaba hacia el sofá con las manos a la altura de mi pecho y la mirada baja. **– Cálmate... me calmo... calmado, no pasará de nuevo. –** Dije y me senté en el sofá mientras cerraba los ojos.

Luego de unos momentos, solté una pequeña risa.

Lo había olvidado, y por poco fue una casualidad el que me pusiese a hacer ejercicio. Y no, nada de eso obedeció a los problemas que les he estado narrando hasta ahora, este pequeño fallo de cordura fue por... algo más.

Después de un momento Yaniss entró por la puerta de enfrente, le pregunté por Rainbow y me dijo que se había ido a volar por ahí. Luego disimuladamente dijo que se iba a dar una ducha, se metió al baño, y dejó la puerta abierta. Yo por mi parte encendí la tele rápidamente para desconectarme.

...

Luego de un rato sentí como algo pesado reposaba sobre mi cabeza. Por un momento pensé que Rainbow me había llegado por detrás y me había puesto un melón en la cabeza. Hasta que oí esa inconfundible risita demoniaca.

**-¿Por qué? –** Pregunté perturbado mientras me temblaba el ojo izquierdo**. - ¿Por qué me torturas así? –**

**-Ay, no seas exagerado. No tiene porqué ser una tortura... – **Dijo Yaniss reincorporándose y rodeando sofá colocándose delante de mí. Ahí pude ver que portaba el vestido rojo del día anterior **- En fin, Jexy, yo creo que ya debería irme para organizar la mudanza, o hacerla de una vez, no sé. –** Comentó algo indecisa.

**-Bueno, si quiere te acompaño hasta la parada. –** Dije animado y poniéndome de pie para luego dirigirme algo apresurado a la puerta de atrás.

Entonces Yaniss me tomó el brazo para detenerme.

**-Aunque..., por otro lado no me gusta nada la idea de tener que dejarte aquí con la roba novios... –**

**-Y dale... –**

**-Enserio, Jexy, ¿no quieres venir a vivir conmigo? -**

**-Ya te lo dije antes... o al menos eso intenté, Dash es mi responsabilidad, y no quiero dejarla sola. –**

**-Pero ya ves como te trata; te golpea, te insulta y te humilla. Además es una ordinaria. –**

**-Si, me maltrata, me hace sentir mal a veces, pero maldita sea la quiero de todas formas. No sé por qué, pero la... quiero, y muy en el fondo, sé que intenta demostrarme que aprecia lo que yo hago por ella, sólo que... a su manera. –**

**-Entonces dices que si yo te maltratara como lo hace ella, ¿también me amarías? –**

**-Ehh, no... es decir..., yo a ti ya te quiero... son, amores distintos y... –**

**-Bien. – **Dijo interrumpiéndome.** – Entiendo. Me iré antes de que me vuelvas a hacer daño. –**

**-Oh vamos, no es eso. –**

**-No, olvídalo. Ya veo lo que te importo. –**

**-Yaniss, no puedes hacerme elegir. –**

**-¿Y qué puedo hacer?, ahh porque no quieres que luche por tu amor, pero tampoco quieres que me haga a un lado, y encima tampoco quieres elegir. ¡¿Quieres decirme que se supone que debo hacer?! Aaargh. –** Rugió enfurecida y luego se fue volando por la puerta trasera cargando su bolso.

**-¿Y no me dejarás responderte? –** Le pregunté alzando un poco mi tono de voz a ver si le llegaba.

**-¡Vete a la mierda! –**

**-Joder... –** Dije y enseguida entró la equina celeste tan cariñosa y peluda.

**-¿Esto... no... Aquí? –** Preguntó con cierto brillo en los ojos.

**-No. –** Respondí, y en cuanto lo hice la pegaso esbozó una rápida, fugaz y discreta sonrisa que luego escondió.

**-Bieeeen... –** Decía hasta que la interrumpí.

**-Pero. –** Le interrumpí. **– Ella, vivir, aquí, ahora. –** Aclaré y en cuanto la pegaso escuchó "vivir" puso una cara de cabreo y sorpresa que no veas.

**-¿Vivir? –** Preguntó. **- ¿Aquí? –** Agregó en plan "are you kidding me?.

Aparentemente la pegasini pensó que la señorita súcubo sólo se quedaría una noche. Y que luego regresaría a su hogar donde sea que fuese. Igual y fue por eso que aceptó a Yaniss sin mucha protesta.

**-Sí. –** Respondí, pretendiendo estar decidido y ser firme.

La pegaso enseguida frunció el seño.

**-Pero... –**

**-Dash, no empieces. –**

Y empezó. Se volvió una fiera, o mejor dicho, dejó salir esa fiera que lleva dentro y la hace ver tan... ¿sexy?, okey no. Pero si estaba vuelta loca. Me gritó, me reprochó cosas, me hizo preguntas, y finalmente respiró profundo. Se calmó un poco. Luego me miró fijamente unos segundos. Desvié un poco mi mirada para que no me acojonara vivo y luego de eso la pegaso se encerró en su habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

**-Pero no rompas la puerta, que no tengo dinero para... –**

**-¡YAH'RA! –** Gritó interrumpiéndome.

**-Jodeeer. Y encima se encabronan las dos, si es que es mejor estar sólo. - **

... Continuará.

* * *

><p>Y... yasta!, ¿Yah'ra es como Jara?, no sé, tu que crees?, en la escena que eliminé (si, eliminé una escena que daba saida a un final alternativo que aún puede tener cabida en el siguiente capi) salían mas palabras en equestriano y demoniaco, y como dijo un amigo (Er sans), faltaron mas Jex voladores -3-, pero lamentablemente también estaban en esa escena que eliminé xd, so... "¿Todo lo bueno en la escena que eliminaste?", ehmm... mas o menos, pero es que iba muy apresurado según mi punto de vista. Ya lo pondré no se preocupen, la escena fue retrasada, no eliminada por completo.<p>

Creo que ya no?, es decir, gracias todos por leer este capítulo, si les gustó denle like, compartanlo con sus amigos, y no olviden dejar un comentario. Les ha hablado Jex, y les deseo, muy buenas noches. (?)


	23. Capítulo 23: Reconciliaciones

Hooola!... hay alguien... ¿por acá? ¿eh? ps que... que tengo el capi, ¿no? y que lo ando publicando por aquí DX

Bueno ya que empiece el llanto y las excusas, o mas bien razones por las cuales no pude y no publique el capi antes: Primero: La universidad me la quizo clavar, pero le dije que se chingara a la verga de aquí y le saqué un respetable promedio de 17/20 (8.5), por lo que no tenía mucha cabeza pa ponerme a escribir, si es que me vine a estabilizar de la putada que me hicieron en las primeras semanas (pinche mate wey, no mame, yo era un crack, saqué un pinche 13 DX) y pos a mitad de semestre viene la otra razon, resulta que a vuestro servidor, aquí presente, el Don Manoe' Serrucho El estropeador, pos se puso a limpiar la pc, porque y que escuchaba un ruido wey, no mames. Resulta que el pendejo, o sea yo, abrió el pinche cpu como muchas otras veces, lo limpio, tranquilamente, se hizo su buen trabajo ahí poniendole aceite al ventilador de la fuente y así, y pos que la cerró y todo normal, pero antes de eso no supo dodne cojones conectar un cable que quedaba sin conexion, entonces luego de una hora de buscarle conector, lo enchufó en un sitio que parecia correcto. Pos resulta que la puta pc qlia del carajo no le prendió, el wey, se cagó, y la pc nomas parpadeaba y se apagaba enseguida. Entonces luego de que el tren de la retrospectiva que es su pinche familia le dijese el montón de mamadas obvias que se podían haber hecho para no fregarla, el wey, pos, se puso a pendejear con la pc otro rato, le sacó, a las cuatro horas, el puto cable, y la compu, ala, encendió, que pedo, no manda imagen al monitor. Pos se cagó de nuevo. Luego el wey, la hizo de pedo así de que voy a investigar por ahí que pasa. Resulta que la pendeja ram estaba mal puesta. ¿Cómo cojones pones mal una ram, pendejo?, ps no sé, el punto es que el aweonao la arregló, puso la ram bien, y la pc encendió perfectamente. ... TOING! al día siguiente el weón se levantó, encendió la pc, y ala, un Herrrrrmoso pantallazo azul le dijo "Kiuvo menol, dame el blasberry, ah veldah que soy un pc no necesito blasberry tengo intelneh"; y el weón así de "¡Me cago en todo lo cagable y lo que no se pueda también verga carajo nojoda chingados!", y pos que luego la decidió llevar a dodne un amigo, y pos que se la revisaron así en plan wey se te dañó la ram, y el cable del disco duro y también la lectora de dvd, y el wey "ah... no pos... yo... yo sólo quería sacarle... ¡yo. solo quería sacarle le ruido que tenía en la fuente ME CAGO EN MURPHY, VERGA!" y en eso vio a murphy pasar por ahí "holaaa, que tal, voy a pasar por aquí". Y total que al pendejo le tocó comprar un cable para le disco duro y perder 1gb de ram, indicador de que no podría vovler a jugar ni tf2 ni wow porque le iban a ir de la verga. Entonces lo logró, luego de pasar dos horas en el centro, encontró el cable cuando ya estaba cerca de su casa en una pequeña tienda de informática cerca de por ahí. Vamos, lo que es una tarde bien gastada. Lo encuchó, y WALA! encendió el pc! perfectamente con todas sus mamadas! ... TOING! al día siguiente la pinche pc dijo "que pedooo, soy yo de nuevo no mame!, no me voy ai l, no me peudes echal menol, no me hicite contlato peh", pos el pantallazo azul que volvió porque chinga tu reputísima santa madre. Luego de ya mamar, la mandó a un tenico. El pinche tecnico se la quedó una semana y más, conforme le instala y desinstalaba sistemas operativos y chingaderas pa ver si era le disco duro o si podía salvar archivos o así para no tener que formatear acá el pedo. Resulta que al final el señor doctor profesor técnico licensiado le devuelve la pc al pendejo y le dice "no pues que... le instalé como trece sistemas operativos y todos lo rebotó, dama el mismo error ese que te daba a ti, o sea, que la arreglaba, iniciaba, pero luego soltaba el pantallazo" y el wey dijo "Entonces es el disco duro?" el técnico "sip", y el pendejo pos le dio su lana y se fue a su casa con una pc echa mierda. Y TODO PORQUE EL MISTER QUERÍA LIMPIAR LA PC PA QUITARLE UN RUIDO!, que por cierto, se solucionó, la pc no hacía ruido cuando encendía ni en el transcurso. Así que todo quedó en ¿qué pedo?, se acercan las vacaciones, los discos duros están a un salario mínimo, porque aquí ya el dinero no es "cuesta tantos bolivares" neh, acá ahora se mide pos salarios mínimos: "Oye we cuando cuesta una hamburguesa"... "No pos como un cuarto del salario mínimo fijese"... "¿Ah sí?, me da dos por favor"... "claro que si"... ¿"PS COMO QUE CLARO QUE SI, ESTÁ PENDEJO!?", si ya se que igual no está tan así de caras las hamburguesas, pero denle tiempo we, neta. Pero pues volviendo al aweonao que quería arreglar el ruido de su pc, y a base de ella se quedó sin nada, pues que, claro, sin pc, y habiendo construido su mundo al rededor de ella, pos que el mundo de afuera se le venía encima como oso rabioso y se aburrió mucho. Al raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaato al medio mes de empezar las vacaciones, en medio de la visita de sus primitos, quienes le habían proporcionado una pequeña ventana al internet gracias a una canaima, a.k.a laptop qlera del gobierno, a cambio de todas las molestias ocacionadas; el wey resulta que le dicen para mandar de nuevo la pinche pc a un tecnico. Y el tipo dice que si, que vale que ya no mame, a ver si me dan una segunda opinion, como a los deportistas cuando dan positivo en el doping, así que.. se mandó la pinche pc. Y ALELUYA! La pinche pc apareció a los dos días toda formateadota pero salvando el pinche escritorio, dodne se encotnraba el inicio del capítulo que ahora van a leer, y los documentos. El gb de ram resultó no estar dañado, así que el wey ya está feliz. El nene está bien. El único problemo es que, pues como el señor murphy es un picao de mierda, no aceptó que las cosas le fuesen bien al muchacho, así que cuando el wey fue a prender el monitor, este hiz "Pssssshhhhh..." y se apagó, y todo quedaron: "...", así que ahora el mister ya no tiene su monitor, en cambio, tiene un monitor blanco al que le fallan los filtros de color y por eso se ve amarillento, ¡pero bueno! tiene pc, es lo importante. Y mientras estaba allí en la soledad de su habitación y el salón de la universidad, escribió por ahí en un cuadernucho lo que podía del capítulo hasta por fin terminarlo. Entonces ya cuando por fin tuvo pc de nuevo. Lo transcribio... Pero con una weba..., y en fin. Que aquí está. (salí de vacaciones apenas en agosto hace como dos semanas o casi tres, así que ya saquen la cuenta)

Y pues... el capi, no estoy seguro de el. La verdad, debo ser sincero. Lamento mucho haber tardado, pero ha sido dificil escribir con toda esta fregada. Y justo cuando empecé a publicar seguido. En fin, espero que les guste. Aún estamos con la pinche introducción de la Yaniss así que no se me desesperen si les parece medio fome el capi xD. No pues, ya, creo que todo está dicho, me voy a dormir que son las tres de la mañana. Si se me olvidó algo, ya lo diré luego. Ah, pasense por foros dz sección de My Little Pony si quieren y vean los comentarios der Sanslash332 si se queiren entretener un poco xdU, o de repente pueden fijarse en varias preguntas que me hace que igual y ustedes tambien tienen esas mismas dudas y así. De todas formas gracias a todos, y en especial a ti, que aun despues de estos tres meses de puro sufrimiento sin poder accesar a una pc decente y publicar un capi, estás aquí leyendo esta nueva entrega :3, ah, pinches gracias al moloni por ashiudarme a revisar el capi, si lo subo mas tarde es su culpa -3-

* * *

><p>...<p>

La pegaso continuó quejándose durante unos segundos dentro de su habitación y luego se detuvo dejando la casa en completo silencio. Quizá había salido volando por la ventana, quizá se había quedado dormida así de repente, o simplemente decidió controlarse y sentarse a pensar las cosas. Aunque bueno, estamos hablando de Rainbow Dash, así que..., en fin.

Me encontraba en una situación que era de todo menos normal, es decir, estaba en una casa donde vivían una ruda y enojona pegaso celeste de crin arcoíris con complejo de dictadora y una súcubo apasionada y extrovertida con tendencias psicóticas, eso sin mencionar al mago con la voluntad de un flan y que encima olvidó cómo hacer magia.

-¿Y ahora qué carajo se supone que haga? – Me preguntaba mientras me iba hacia el sofá para sentarme. – Pues cepillarme. – Me dije dando la vuelta para dirigirme al baño. – Y comer algo, que las crisis siempre es mejor recibirlas con el estómago lleno. – Agregué.

...

Pues nada, luego de cepillarme, y comer algunas frutas me di cuenta de que Dash no estaba en casa luego de asomarme discretamente por la ventana de su habitación, así que al parecer ya me había quedado solo en casa otra vez.

-¡Puta oh, que me aburro! – Exclamé tendido en el sofá luego de no encontrar nada bueno en la tele. – Y encima estoy atado de manos, o sea: No puedo hacer ejercicio porque Yaniss se enoja, no puedo obedecer a Yaniss porque Rainbow se encabrona, y no puedo hacer lo contrario porque Yaniss se pone celosa, y si esto pasa, la Rainbow se estresa, y si Rainbow se estresa, se pone violenta, y si se pone violenta, yo sufro, y si yo sufro, Yaniss se pone en plan enfermera y me sobreprotege, y si Yaniss me sobreprotege, Rainbow se agobia, y si Rainbow se agobia yo me agobio, y si yo me agobio, la cago con Yaniss, y cuando estropeo las cosas con Yaniss, esta se pone dramática, y si ella se pone dramática, yo me siento culpable, y si me siento culpable, la trato en plan bien, y si lo hago, a Yaniss se le sube el ego, y si a Yaniss se le sube el ego, desafía a Rainbow basándose en sus paranoias, y si Yaniss desafía a Rainbow, Rainbow se aprovecha para crear un pleito, y si Rainbow crea un pleito, Yaniss le sigue el juego, y si Yaniss le sigue el juego, empiezan a pelear, y si empiezan a pelear, yo me estreso, y me voy a comer un helado, pero no hay, y entonces termino aquí hablando sólo como un loco. – Decía mientras jugaba con los cojines del sofá en plan títeres. – En todo caso, viendo el lado positivo, tendré cama nueva. –

Enseguida entró Rainbow a la casa por la puerta delantera. Volteé hacia ella y me devolvió una mirada llena de mala onda y malas vibras, entonces se acercó al sofá y se subió a él quedándose sentada a mi lado. Tomó el control remoto y encendió la tele.

-Y... Rainbow, ¿Cómo estás? – Le pregunté disimuladamente para sacarle conversación.

-Bien. – Respondió secamente mientras usaba un lápiz para cambiar de canal.

-¿Estás enojada? –

-No. –

-Jodeer. – Susurré porque... ya saben, si ella dice que está bien, es porque evidentemente no lo está, y si dice que no está enojada, es porque... "holaaa, ¿qué tal? Soy el apocalipsis y..., voy a pasar por aquí nomah".

Entonces nos quedamos sentados el uno al lado del otro sumergidos en un silencio incómodo hasta que Rainbow decidió bajar del sofá y acercar los papeles del diccionario de español hasta la mesita.

-Jex. – Me llamó para que me sentara frente a ella.

Cada vez que me hacía esto me sentía como si fuésemos a empezar un duelo de yu-gi-oh.

-Yo, no, querer... eso, aquí. – Dijo mientras revisaba un papel y luego hizo un pequeño dibujo de Yaniss con una equis encima.

-Rainbow, pero... –

-¡No! –

-Coño, pero ya le dije que se podía quedar, ¿qué quieres?, ¿que la eche así de repente? – Le pregunté y enseguida la pegaso esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad. – No, olvídalo. – Me negué, haciendo que la pegaso volviese a su cara de frustración. – De todas formas Yaniss está aquí por algo... importante. – Decía mientras bajaba un poco la mirada.

Enseguida sentí como el pelo se me iba hacia adelante y me lo sujeté.

-"¡Mierda, la peluca!" – Pensé con las manos en mi cabeza.

Rainbow me miró extrañada por la cara que repentinamente había puesto.

-"Cálmate, actúa normal, que se dará cuenta, si es que Rainbow es muy lista"... "¿Qué dices, lista? ¿Te has fumado algo?"... "calla". – Pensaba mientras lentamente volvía a poner cara normal y disimulada mente apoyaba mi codo sobre la mesa y mi mentón sobre mi mano.

Luego hice un gesto en plan relajado de "¿qué pasa?"

Rainbow no me quitaba los ojos de encima y de un momento a otro intentó acercar su pezuña a mi cabeza, pezuña que aparté enérgicamente mientras me alejaba de la mesa y me ponía de pié.

-¡Yaniss no se va, loca, que estás loca! – Grité señalándola y luego me fui corriendo por la puerta trasera mientras me sujetaba el pelo. – "Joder, ya sospecha, sospecha algo"... "normal, si es que no sabes disimular"... "Jódete". –

-¡Jex! – Exclamó la pegaso apareciéndose delante de mí provocando que frenara de golpe.

-¡Ay mierda! – Susurré al casi chocar contra la equina del mal.

Enseguida la loca vio que me estaba sujetando la cabeza y torció su cuello con el seño fruncido.

-Atrás, bicho. – Le dije mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

La pegaso avanzó flotando en el aire e intentó nuevamente acercar su pezuña a mi cabeza, la aparté, pero ella insistió y a lo tonto a lo tonto empezamos una guerra de manotazos y pesuñazos hasta que de un momento a otro la bicho logró tirarme la peluca al suelo.

Ambos nos quedamos congelados unos segundos mientras Dash asimilaba la situación. Empezó a mirarme a mí y a la peluca alternadamente con cara de "…vamos no me jodas". Luego se quedó mirándome con una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Qué miras? – Le pregunté en plan despectivo.

La pegaso dio una gran bocanada de aire y luego suspiró fuertemente mientras descendía hasta el suelo, tragó saliva, dio la vuelta, y se retiró en dirección a la casa. Empezó a hacer ruidos raros mientras caminaba para finalmente alzar el mentón y estallar en risas mientras con su pezuña intentaba taparse la boca o el rostro, no sé, pero la hija de puta estaba gozando huevo descojonándose de mí, ni siquiera podía caminar porque le daba la risa, así que terminó echándose al suelo.

-Mírala, como... como goza la hija de puta, que cabrona. Aunque no sé que más podría esperar de ella. – Decía mientras la veía rodar por el suelo riendo, restregándose los ojos y golpeando la tierra.

La loca se rió tanto y tan fuerte que en una de esas se le salió un bien pinche campirano relincho que se hoyó por toda la montaña y la sorprendió haciendo que se detuviera en seco y se llevara las pezuñas y alas a su boca bastante apenada mientras se sentaba dándome la espalda.

-... PFFffhaajajajajaja, coño'e la madre jajaja. – Reí luego de oírla relinchar como si fuese una ordinaria yegua de campo.

Sin embargo la loca no se dejó afectar por mucho tiempo y se aclaró la garganta reincorporándose para seguir caminando hacia la casa. Paré de reír y me quedé mirándole con una sonrisa mientras meneaba la cabeza. Ella volteó mirándome de reojo, me sacó la lengua y se metió a la casa.

Tome la peluca, la sacudí y me encamine de regreso a la casa.

Por suerte a Rainbow se le cortó el rollo cuando se le salió una relinchada, sino, la iba a tener todo el día riéndose de mí.

Una vez adentro de la casa, vi como Rainbow acomodaba sus papeles y los ponía nuevamente a un lado de la tele. Me miró y alzó su casco sacudiéndolo de arriba abajo para llamarme.

Me acerqué a ella y se elevó hacia mi rostro.

-Bien, tú poder , decir yo, porque... "eso". – Dijo esto último en tono despectivo mientras orbitaba sus ojos. – Vivir, aquí. – Concluyó. - ¡Eigh! – Agregó© alzando su pezuña. – Yo, tú. – Sentenció señalando el dibujo de la pesa que estaba sobre la mesita de centro frente al sofá.

Vamos, que la loca quería que Yaniss no interfiriera en el entrenamiento, aparentemente esa era la única condición que me ponía.

-Ya. – Dije asintiendo para aceptar sus términos.

-Jijiji. – Rió traviesamente y me sacó la peluca mordiéndola.

-¿Oye, que-que...? – Le preguntaba mientras la sentía como se me venía encima y me pegaba el rostro contra el pelaje de su pecho.

Entonces empezó a restregarme su pezuña sobre la cabeza riéndose con toda la mala intención.

-Ayayay, suelta, suelta, pinche loca. – Le decía mientras me echaba hacia atrás y la apartaba con mis manos.

-Jajajaja. – Se carcajeó mientras revoloteaba muy contenta, quizás porque a fin de cuentas ya tenía "un corte aerodinámico", que es una de las cosas que me había pedido días atrás cuando empezamos a entrenar; bueno eso, y que le causaba mucha gracia, como a cualquiera.

Aunque ciertamente Yaniss no se rió mucho cuando me vio así. Pero en fin, la pegasini se sentó impaciente con una sonrisa en un lado de la mesa esperando que yo hiciese lo mismo para empezarle a explicar por qué ahora de repente había una súcubo viviendo con nosotros. Parecía que no había mejor cosa para poner a Rainbow de buenas, que hacerla reír con tu calvosidad.

...

Bueno, le conté a cerca de mi trabajo en la tienda, sobre las dos chicas que allí estaban y con las que solía trabajar, y sobre el cómo Yaniss, es decir, Jenny, se preocupaba y cuidaba, en cierta forma, de mí y de cómo debía mentirle para que esta no se enterase de que vivía con ella, o sea Dash. Y que, luego de enredarme con mis palabras, sin querer la puse celosa, y en cuanto aclaré las cosas, por accidente accedí a una cita con ella.

-Jajajaja. – Se reía la bicho mientras yo le contaba y dibujaba un comic sobre lo que me había pasado.

Le seguí explicando el tema de la mafia, pandilla o lo que sea que nos encontramos en el edificio donde Mazz planeaba comprar un local, y de su fatídico final. Rainbow no sabía si reírse o mostrar un poco de empatía por el tema de que casi nos matan, era como que se reía pero enseguida le entraba el sentido de culpa y dejaba de hacerlo. Pero en fin, que a Mazz los polis le robaron el maletín y luego llegué aquí encontrándomela borracha. Mencioné esto y la loca apretó un poquito los dientes poniendo una cara de vergüenza dejando salir una sonrisa incómoda para después hacerse la loca y pedirme que obviara esa parte y le contara más acerca de Yaniss. Así que bueh, me salté el día siguiente y pasé al día de la cita, donde le dije que bueno, básicamente que la fregué, y que apareció su amiga, y que en realidad eran demonios o súcubos, y que la Monet me hizo una marca con su látigo en el pecho y que me..., ahí fue cuando me detuve y omití lo del hechizo, porque si no... el cachondeo iba a ser... nuclear, we. Pinche Dash.

Sin embargo la pegaso me empezó a ver como si sospechase algo. Si Rainbow te pilla nervioso, la has cagado. Así que tuve que contarle acerca de un hechizo, haciéndome el loco y teniendo cuidado para no decirle cuál era el efecto además de dejarme calvo, y la loca se dio por satisfecha. Si es que se había puesto a presionarme con sus pinches ojos gigantes que daban miedo y... asdasdasadasfds.

Y bueno, al final le expliqué que Yaniss tenía un plan para regresar, que quería quedarse conmigo para no estar sola, y que se iba a quedar tanto tiempo como fuese necesario hasta que creamos que el hechizo se haya desvanecido. Rainbow seguía con la duda sobre qué otra cosa hacía el hechizo, pero le dije que era un misterio, y ella confundida decidió aceptar eso como respuesta y dejarme de preguntar.

Pero entonces empezó a preguntar por Monet. Y yo como ya tenía flojera, fingí un derrame cerebral. Okey no, simplemente le dije que ya tenía hambre, por suerte ella también, así que "nos pusimos" a cocinar algo para almorzar, ya que se nos había ido la mañana hablando.

...

Luego de un rato, le pregunté a Rainbow si prefería espagueti o arroz, y ella dudosa escogió el arroz. Así que "nos pusimos" a cocinar. Rainbow me traía cosas mientras yo las iba añadiendo leyendo las instrucciones que venían en el empaque. No, en mi vida había hecho nada de comida. Lo mío era freír cosas. Antes, cuando aún no llegaba a la Mansión, que estaba sólo en el bosque, tuve que dedicarme unos meses a cazar y pescar con los pocos recursos que tenía, cuando yo era una máquina semi-perfecta de lucha y supervivencia; claro, luego me domestiqué y valí verga. Pero en fin...

-¿Qué? – Le pregunté a la pegaso, que miraba el arroz con una cara de asco e intriga que no era normal.

-Eeehhh. – Decía mientras movía su cuello alejando su cabeza del plato donde yo revolvía el arroz. – Yo... no... –

-No no, tú, te lo vas comer, te lo vas a comer y te va a gustar, ¿okey?, que habrá que ver cómo estará lo que tu cocinas, eso si es que cocinas, porque tienes una cara de comida rápida que... –Le dije a la pegaso, quien no tardó en soltar un gemido de disgusto en plan "no quiero iiiir".

Serví parte del arroz en otro plato más pequeño y lo llevé hasta la mesita de centro frente a la tele con Rainbow siguiéndome algo indecisa. Parecía querer salir volando para no tener que probar el arroz que, si les soy sincero, yo tampoco quería probar; sólo quería fastidiarla, como ahora la loca quería llevarse bien conmigo, no quería despreciar mi comida como en anteriores ocasiones cuando estaba enojada.

-A ver, cómelo. – Le dije a la pegaso luego de colocar el plato frente a ella en la mesita.

Rainbow miró el arroz humeante y medio pastoso que me había salido y tragó saliva. Se quedó pensando unos momentos hasta que casi se acerca al plato, sin embargo antes de eso se detuvo. Volteó hacia mí y luego me hizo señas con su pezuña para que me acercara a ella. Me agaché como muchas otras veces, y la weona me quitó la peluca y se fuese corriendo.

-¡Q-per-mira! ¡Loca, ven aquí! – Exclamé al empezar a perseguirla por toda la casa mientras se reía.

Luego de estar corriendo de aquí para allá durante un rato me tiro al suelo ya más cansado que la cresta de estar persiguiendo inútilmente a la pegaso.

-Bueno ya, quédate con ella. De todas formas... la belleza está... sobrevaluada. – Decía entre bocanadas de aire estando todo estiradote en el suelo de la sala.

-Jhmjhmjmhm. – Rió acercándose a mí con la peluca en su boca para después colocarmela sobre la cara. – Yo... no querer, eso. – Dijo un tanto apenada mientras se sentaba.

-Ñeeh. – Ñeñié mientras me quitaba la peluca de la cara y la colocaba a un lado para sentarme. –Tranquela, yo tampoco me voy a comer esa cosa, jajaja. – Confesé alegre aliviando la conciencia de Dash y luego me puse de pie. - Bueh, vamos a comer cualquier fruta, será. – Dije mientras me ponía la peluca.

Nos fuimos a la cocina y allí pillamos algunas frutas para luego sentarnos en el sofá a ver tele hasta que nos entró sueño, yo saqué la colchoneta inflable que había usado Yaniss la noche anterior, cosa que hasta cierto punto me hizo pensar ciertas cosas que me perturbaban en varios sentidos pero en fin, la puse en la sala detrás del sofá donde Rainbow iba a echarse su siesta. Y una vez estuvo lista "mi cama" ambos nos echamos cada uno en su lado y a dormir.

...

No sé exactamente cuando tiempo pasó pero de un momento a otro escuché la puerta de la casa, unos pasos y cuando abrí mas o menos los ojos pude ver a Yaniss que se acercaba al sofá por detrás y con ambas manos lo volcaba hacia delante haciendo caer a la pobre pegaso que yacía dormida en él.

-"Ostrás, que sueño más cabrón estoy teniendo". – Pensé.

Entonces Yaniss empezó a caminar hacia mí mientras Rainbow, aun desorientada por el tremendo WTF que se llevó, daba golpes al sofá intentando salir de debajo de el.

Caminó hasta poner sus pies a los laterales de mi pecho, fue entonces cuando se agachó y se sentó en el para quedarme mirando fijamente.

-¿Esto es un sueño? – Pregunté soñoliento intentando abrir los ojos y no ver donde no debía, a pesar de que estaba frente a mí en pantaloncillos de blue jean y sobre mì en una camiseta de escote bastante pronunciado.

Enseguida recibí una bofetadota que aparte de quitarme el sueño me hizo saber que no estaba soñando. Parpadeé un par de veces y giré mi cabeza para mirarla, cabe mencionar que me sentía inválido de las manos porque no podía ni moverlas.

Y pasaron unos segundos hasta que Rainbow salió super-hiper-mega-archi-requeterecontra encabrondísima. Yaniss ni volteó a ver a la pegaso que se acercaba dando pasos que expulsaban ondas concéntricas. La bicho estuvo a punto de saltarle encima a Yaniss, pero yo le miré y con los ojos y le di a entender que quería que me dejase sólo con la súcubo. Rainbow, quien cuyos ojos estaban pasando de lo magenta a lo rojo, se detuvo en seco apretando los dientes mientras su ojo temblaba a solo un metro de la peli roja; entonces tras un apretón de ojos y un suspiro, se fue a ver si partía una montaña para desahogarse. Al momento de Rainbow irse, volví con Yaniss, quien no paraba de verme con una mirada que sería capaz de cargar la batería de una laptop.

-Oye, Yaniss... – Decía un poco nervioso por su furiosa mirada. – Ehmm, oye, fíjate que es curioso, ya le conté a Rainbow sobre ti y... pues creo que le caíste bien. – Comenté a ver si se alegraba o algo pero su mirada no cambiaba, cosa que me ponía más nervioso. – Y... ah, ah, perdón, por, todo eso de... que fue lo que... – Decía en voz baja intentando recordar que era lo que había hecho para que estuviese así de encabronada. – Bueno que que, si te hice algo te pido perdón pero yo creo que podemos seguir como antes ¿no? – Pregunté y la tía seguía mirándome como si fuese yo el árbitro del mundial. – O me lanzas por la ventana y me matas de una vez pero ya deja de mirarme así que me estás acojonando, ¡di algo! ¡No era penal! –

-Eres un idiota. – Dijo rompiendo por fin el silencio que había estado guardando.

-¿Ves? ¿A que te sientes mucho mejor? – Le dije.

-¿Pero tú sabes lo que pasé con Monet para que quedarme aquí contigo, las broncas que tuve con ella para que no te hiciera algo peor y te dejara hecho una pila de carne palpitante, lo mucho que sufrí, cuando no podía quitarme ese sentimiento de... que no sabía que era, porque nunca lo había experimentado, ese vacío que quedó en mí luego de que desapareciste? –

-Yo eh... –

-¿Y ahora que consigo después de todo eso? Que me cambies por el primer culo de yegua que te pasa por el frente. -

-Woh woh, eso no es así, y te lo he dicho tantas veces, que ya parece un cliché. –

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya te decidiste y me amas? –

-No... –

-Entonces la amas... ¿a ella? –

-¡Tampoco!. Bueno, quiero decir, las quiero a las dos, si, pero no una más que a la otra. –

-Jex, por favor, que no soy tu hija. –

-¡Pero si sois dos crías! Ayer pelearon en la habitación por una almohada, no me jodas. –

-Bueno y y y... por otras cosas. –

-¿Qué cosas? –

-¡¿Me vas a ayudar a subir la mudanza o no?! – Empezó a alzar la voz de repente.

-¡Claro que si, ¿por qué no?! – Exclamé siguiéndole el juego.

-¡¿Entonces porque sigues ahí?! –

-¡Porque me tienes... pegado el suelo con tu...! –

-¡¿Mi qué?! –

-... –

-¡Adelante, dilo! –

-...n-no. –

Entonces se inclinó colocando sus manos en el suelo a los lados de mi cara dejándome a la vista un panorama...

-Así que eres un niño bueno ¿eh? Niño bueno, ¿quieres jugar, niño bueno? ¿Si? Uhm... – Decía con cierto tono de éxtasis mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas restregándose de mi pecho.

-¡Nope! – Exclamé casi mudo apartándomela de encima y empezando a correr en círculos alrededor de la casa.

-... ¡¿Y ahora que haces?! – Me preguntó un poco jadeante.

-¡Huyo de mis tentaciones!... ¡No funciona! – Exclamé desde fuera de la casa.

Entonces Yaniss segundos después salió de la casa y me sujetó por el cuello de la camiseta en plena carrera sin moverse parándome en seco en plan perro con una correa.

-Jejeje... – Rió y luego se relamió los labios. – Ya te tengo, pillín. – Me dijo. – Aunque es extraño que todavía puedas sentir impulsos sexuales después del hechizo de Monet, quizás es un fallo, o tal vez así sea el hechizo de cruel. Realmente nunca he visto el efecto que tuvo en ti, ¿me dejas...? –

-Jamás. – Dije intentando ser firme, pero mis putas piernas me temblaban como gelatina.

Yaniss puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta de casa para luego suspirar y caminar colina abajo.

-Vamos, que Lolfi está abajo esperando para que recojamos las cosas y pueda irse por hoy. – Me dijo.

-¿O sea que Mazz es tu camión de mudanza? –

-Bueno, más o menos, ya sabes, el... decidió cooperar. –

-¿Y ya terminaste la mudanza? –

-¿Qué? No. Sólo decidí reducir la cantidad de cosas que traigo cada día porque me niego a dejarte mas de medio día a solas con esa yegua pervertida. –

-¿Yegua... pervertida? –

-Es que tu no sabes lo que yo sé. –

-Ya... ¿y...? no espera, no, no quiero saber. –

-¿Enserio? –

-Ajáp. –

-Bueno pues te cuento... –

-¡Dije que no! –

-Bueno ya, jajajaja, que mojigato eres. –

Y nos fuimos montaña abajo hasta donde estaba estacionado el auto de Mazz, que estaba cargado hasta el carajo de cosas. El auto tenía el maletero abierto y lleno de bolsas, cajas y maletas, algunas de estas atadas al auto con una cuerda, no sabía bien cuanta era la probabilidad de que se callera pero bueno... debía ser importante. En los asientos de atrás ya no cabía lo que es nada vamos, bueno, en ninguna parte del auto cabía nada, estaba que explotaba que cosas y el pobre Mazz ahí encorvado en su asiento mordiendo el volante del auto con frustración.

Me quedé mirando al friki con algo de gracia por un rato hasta que el notó mi presencia.

-¡No fue idea mía! ¡Ella me sedujo! – Gritó mientras apuntaba con el dedo a la peli roja súcubo que estaba a mi lado.

-¡No es cierto! – Respondió Yaniss indignada.

-Que no, dice, si estuviste toda la mañana zorr... –

-Eh eh... cuidadito como hablas de mí. – Dijo Yaniss para mi sorpresa en tono serio. – Que aún puedo ir con la policía y denunciarte además de decirle que fuiste tú quien robó el dinero de la comisaría vestido de bombero. – Amenazó al Friki creando una extraña atmosfera que me hizo pensar que habían tenido un problema en el viaje desde la casa de Yaniss hasta allí.

-Pff, no habría tenido que robar ese dinero si ellos no me lo hubiesen robado a mí en primer lugar. -

-Si no te hubieras equivocado de dirección... -

-Yo..., momento. ¿Y cómo sabes tú que me equivoqué de dirección? – Preguntó Mazz para luego mirarme de reojo con mirada acusadora.

Le respondo poniendo cara de loco y encogiéndome de hombros y alzando las manos un poquito.

Entonces Yaniss rió fríamente en plan presumida y se acercó al auto.

-Escucha, yo sé muchas cosas...; muuuuchas... cosas. – Decía seriamente la peli roja mientras se inclinaba en el asiento de Mazz quien se veía un poco extrañado mientras se echaba para atrás. - ¿Me he entiendes?... ¿Lú? – Preguntó amenazantemente en plan "el padrino" ahora sí poniendo un poco nervioso al friki que cambió su cara a una de desconcierto total.

Mazz asiente con la cabeza acojonado en el asiento del conductor. La verdad no sabía yo que Yaniss podría infligir tanto miedo, pero era verdad; cuando se le quitaba lo bonito, se ponía bien macabra, y no un macabro de Rainbow, porque Rainbow se encabrona y te golpea, Yaniss si puede te apuñala mientras duermes o mientras estás orinando en el baño, que no sé bien en cuál de los dos casos estás más indefenso.

-Bien, ahora sé bueno y ayuda a Jexy a bajar las cosas del auto ¿Sí? – Dijo recuperando su buen humor y hablándole con dulzura al friki que quien sabe que habrá hecho para que Yaniss se le pusiera así de siniestra.

-Ajá, ya voy. – Respondió Mazz pero sin moverse.

-Oye... – Decía la peli roja intentando llamar su atención.

-Está bien. – Volvió a decir el Mazz pero sin hacer lo que decía.

-Mis ojos están aquí arriba. –

-Yo tomo mis decisiones. –

Yaniss suspiró y se apartó de la puerta mientras la abría haciendo que el Friki casi cayera al suelo. En cuanto este se reincorpora me hace un ademán de que me acerque al maletero del auto para empezar a desempacar.

-¿Y tú que harás? – Le pregunto en buen plan a Yaniss intentando no hacerle enfadar de nuevo.

-Pues... mientras mis dos hombres fuertes y varoniles descargan mi equipaje yo me quedaré aquí a... –

-¿Fuertes y varoniles?... jajaja, Je- - Dice Mazz interrumpiendo a Yaniss pero siendo interrumpido por ella.

-Lolfi... –

-Vale. –

-Joder. – Dije un tanto agobiado con la situación.

Total que Mazz y yo nos pusimos a descargar el equipaje de la peli roja, y mientras lo hacíamos...

-Pssst, Jex. – Me sisea el bicho mientras se ocultaba tras unas cajas que cargaba en sus manos. – No te fíes de ella. Es..., es mala; creo que es peor que la Brenda. –

-No puede ser peor que Rainbow. – Le respondí en tono de susurro mientras hacía lo mismo que él.

-Ja, si en el fondo todas son iguales; y luego nos culpan a nosotros, anda que no hay proyección. –

-Ñeh, para mí Yaniss es más tranquila y dulce que Dash, de hecho me cae bien, aunque bueno, en cualquier momento creo que me intentará matar... –

-Como todo el mundo en algún momento de su vida. –

-Pero, ¿Sabes? Empiezo a quererla, no así como ella quiere que la quiera pero... –

-Ya ya ya ya, no te estrelles que te estrellas, ¿acaso no escuchaste la canción?, empiezan siendo borregos y luego ¡zazka! Se convierten en un lobo que reina sobre la pila de tus sueños rotos y... –

-Ala, ¿y ahora quien es el paranoico que dice tonterías? –

-Lo que quieras, yo te lo advertí. –

Seguimos bajando las cajas y maletas del auto mientras que a Yaniss se le veía algo ida, mirando la carretera perdida en el infinito, supongo que como siempre decía, estaba refugiada en su propio mundo.

Al terminar de descargar el "equipaje" del auto, Mazz entró en este dejándome a cuadros.

-Oe oe oe, pero-pero, ¿qué pasa?, ¿nos venimos a vivir abajo o...? – Le pregunto un tanto desconcertado al imaginar tener que hacerme cargo yo solo de la tediosa tarea que era subir todo ese madrerío que Yaniss había traído en el auto de Mazz hasta la cima de la montaña, como si no tuviese suficiente con lo que Dash se inventaba.

-Perdona, Jex, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy y Yaniss ya me comió toda la... –

-¡Já! Ya te gustaría a ti. – Interrumpió agraciada la súcubo al Mazz mientras se bajaba del capó del auto para hacerse a un lado.

-... – Mazz se quedó callado mirándola con cierto tono de seriedad. – Mañana. – Completó su oración anterior. – En fin, debo irme. –

-Ya... y entocnes me dejas así, aquí, sólo. –

-No estás sólo, estás con Yaniss. –

-Claro que sí, yo te cuido Jexy. – Decía la peli roja mientras me abrazaba por la espalda. - Y tú, ya sabes lo que hablamos. – Le dijo al Mazz.

-Sí, sí. Pero ya te dije que no estoy de acuerdo. – Advirtió el friki a la súcubo mientras yo no me enteraba de nada.

-Dijiste que era lo que querías. –

-Si, pero... –

-¿De qué coño están hablando? – Pregunté u tanto harto de tanto secretismo.

-... –

-... –

-... Bueno adiós, Jex, Yaniss, cuídense. Nos vemos mañana. – Me dijo el friki antes de pisar el acelerador e irse como si fuera pinche Meteoro.

-Pero, ¡oye! –

-Adios lolfi ~ - Decía Yaniss mientras agitaba la mano.

-¿De qué estaban hablando? –

-...Jexy, sabes que no puedo mentirte... – Dijo la súcubo mientras me veía a los ojos.

-... –

-Y es por eso que no te diré nada al respecto. – Concluyó sin más y tomó una maleta empezando a rodarla montaña arriba.

-Pe pe pero, oye. Si no me dices nada, eso es técnicamente la ausencia de la verdad, que para el caso es lo mismo que mentir, a mí no me friegues. – Le dije mientras la bicho se alejaba cada vez más rápido de donde estaba parado.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Me preguntó haciéndose la loca desde lejos.

-Yo... olvídalo. – Dije resignado y tomé cuando pude cargar y me fui tras ella. – Oye, el Mazz dijo que mañana nos ve, ¿Seguirás trabajando? –

-Claro que sí tontito, no pienso separarme de ti ni un momento más, salvo algunas excepciones necesarias, pero no pienso dejarte solo, y mucho menos cuando estás a merced de esas zorras que entran a la tienda fingiendo que saben algo sobre informática y lo que quieren es ver si te cazan... –

-Pero si soy el de seguridad. Nadie habla conmigo, además eso que dices no... –

-¡Qué no me arriesgaré a perderte, vagina! – Exclamó a los cuatro vientos.

-Jodeeer. – Susurré.

-Ah, por cierto, eso me recuerda... jejeje... se me ocurrió que tal vez, si tu quieres, podríamos... ser novios, o sea... –

-¿Qué? – Pregunté sorprendido y confundido deteniéndome a punto de empezar a subir la montaña.

-Pero, de mentirita, o-o sea, así, tú y- y... y Jennifer. –

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –

-Bueno porque tú y yo, o sea, serías novio de Jennfier porque tu y yo no podemos, o, no debemos… –

-No, pero, o sea, ¿por qué? –

-Bueno porque la gente no ve bien que un demonio y un humano... –

-No me refería a eso... –

-Normalmente son sirvientes, o esclavos... o a veces mascotas. –

-¡Yaniss! –

-¿Si, cariño mío? –

-D'aigh, a- por- qué, ¿mascota, cómo así? –

-¡¿Qué quieres ser mi mascota?! –

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡¿Qué?! –

-En ese caso tendré que comprarte unas orejitas de gatito y... –

-¿Qué? Pe-... ¿Me estás escuchando? –

-Ehmm... –

-Olvídalo. –Dije un tanto cansado y me dispuse continuar el camino subiendo las cosas que traía encima en dirección a la casa.

Entonces Yaniss se apresuró y me alcanzó.

-Lo siento, Jexy, es que a veces me... me... me pierdo, y como que me distraigo y... –

-Vamos, que estás pero no estás. –

-Es... creo que es exactamente eso. –

-Si, a mi también me pasa a veces. –

-¡¿En serio?! –

-Bueno, no así como a ti..., pero sí. –

-Hummm, entonces... –

-¿Entonces qué? –

-¿Serás mi gatito? –

-No. –

-¿Sirviente? –

-No... –

-¿Esclavo? –

-¡Mames, no! –

-Arrrrgh. – Gruñó impotente. - ¡Oh!, ya sé lo que quieres. Quieres romper las reglas y ser mi novio en contra de lo que dice la sociedad; ¡Como en Romeo y Julieta! – Exclamó emocionada colgándose de mi cuello y dejando caer la maleta que traía.

-Sí, igualito. – Respondí un tanto sarcástico.

-¿Entonces si quieres? –

-Ehmm, no... – Respondí en voz baja sintiéndome un tanto miserable por dentro.

Entonces la bicho me soltó y se puso a flotar sobre mi cabeza mientras gruñía.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Pregunté confundido aunque creía saber la respuesta.

-Recordé porqué estaba enojada antes. – Respondió un tanto enfadada.

-Yaniss... –

-No sé si es que reprimes tus sentimientos hacia mí, o en realidad estás enamorado de esa burra de pascua..., o... sólo eres un tonto. – Decía en tono reflexivo y como si esperase que yo le diese la respuesta.

-¿Ehmm, Yaniss? –

-¿Qué? –

-¿Y si te quedas abajo y cuidas las cosas? –

-Ah, ya veo, ¿Así que te quieres deshacer de mí? ¡¿Elijes a la puta esa?! –

-Eh-¡No! O sea, no, no me terjiverses, yo... bueh olvídalo, es una idea estúpida, perdóname, mejor sigamos llevando los dos las cosas arriba. Así terminamos más rápido. –

-Bieeen. – Accedió de mala gana y yo continué avanzando montaña arriba. – Así que te gusta acabar rápido, já, tengo que cambiar eso. – Susurró, apenas lo escuché, pero no lo entendí en ese momento.

-¿Dijiste algo? –

-¡No, ya no digo nada! –

Y así con mala onda y todo, Yaniss me ayudó a subir cajas, maletas y en fin, todo el equipaje que se había traído de su apartamento, cosas que por otro lado no sabía dónde cojones iba a meter.

El sol bajó un poco hasta que por fin terminamos con nuestra ardua labor. Como Yaniss y yo no habíamos tenido comunicación en todo ese rato, fuimos dejando todo lo que traíamos cerca de la puerta trasera de la casa.

-Uff... Joder. –Suspiré sentándome sobre una caja rodeado de muchas otras, además de bolsas y maletas a las afueras de la casa.

Entonces vi a Yaniss, quien venía de subida trayendo la última maleta. Todavía tenía esa cara de impotencia que ponía cada vez que se enfadaba conmigo. Estaba tan sumergida en sus cosas que quizás por eso decidió caminar en lugar de volar para traer las cosas.

Fui hacia ella y le ofrecí mi ayuda a pesar de estar hasta el carajo de cargar cajas. Y esto porque sentía nuevamente que era mi culpa y eso me hacía sentir muy mal. Quien me iba a decir a mí que iba a tener que pasar por todos estos altibajos sentimentales, con Dash, con Yaniss, ciertamente no es como me lo hubiese imaginado en un principio.

-Gracias. – Dijo en respuesta a mi ofrecimiento con un tono de voz muy bajo mientras me pasaba la maleta.

-De nada...; ehm, oye, te quiero preguntar una cosa. – Le decía un poco inseguro.

-¿Hum? –

-¿Qué... qué traes en esas cajas? – Le pregunté intentando desviar la tensión y saltarme la conversación que una parte de mí no quería tener.

Ella suspiró con frustración y yo me sentí un imbécil.

-¿Realmente es eso lo que querías preguntarme? –

-Ehhh... Sssss... nnnn... ¿no? – Respondí confuso mientras observaba su rostro para decidir lo que le iba a decir.

-¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas? -

-Ehhhh... -

Bufó y empezó a caminar rápidamente para dejarme atrás.

-¡Oye, espera! – Exclamé y fui tras ella.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó volteando a verme enfadada.

-Está bien, eso no era lo que te iba a preguntar. – Le confesé.

-¿Y qué era? –

-Es que... bueno, últimamente no sé, has estado muy... –

-¿Muy qué? –

-Muy rara, no sé, a veces estás feliz, luego te cabreas, y luego apreces feliz otra vez, o te pones triste, o hiperactiva, y... no sé, en la tienda... no eras tan así, ¿Qué ha pasao?, o sea, ¿Por qué? –

La peli roja se quedó un momento con la mirada baja tras mi pregunta y luego me miró a los ojos.

-Por ti. Aunque, en realidad. – Decía mientras se disponía a avanzar hasta donde estaba el resto de las cosas, cerca de la puerta trasera de la casa. – Es más por mí que por ti. – Concluyó poniendo un tono de voz un poco más melancólico.

-¿Eh? – Hice un tanto confundido por lo que acababa de decir.

-Es que... tú lo sabes, a veces me dejo llevar mucho por mis emociones y en ocasiones mis instintos se aprovechan de eso y me controlan y yo... como una boba me ilusiono y lo único que hago una y otra vez es... darme una hostia de cara contra la barandilla. – Dijo y se sentó de golpe en una de las cajas. – Y es que... a veces olvido que el mundo real... no existe dentro de mi cabeza. – Susurró mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Hmmm. – Murmuraba sin saber bien que decirle mientras me disponía a sentarme sobre una caja. - ¡Aayayayay, ¿que ha pasao?! - Exclamé al hundirse la caja donde me había sentado. – Carajo. – Decía mientras me levantaba y buscaba otra caja más firme en la cual sentarme. Por suerte no destruí la anterior, sólo la había deformado.

-Jijiji. – Rió la peli roja en voz baja. – Jexy, oye. – Llamó mi atención acabándome de sentar.

-Dime. – Dije reincorporando mi espíritu y sintiéndome un poco mejor por, bueno, ese colateral punto a favor de hacerla reír que sirvió para alivianarla.

-Creo que... para empezar la única que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo; a pesar de que tu también tienes parte de la culpa, he estado muy... bueno, desestabilizada estos días. Con todo lo que ha pasado, Monet, tú, esa... ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu amiguita? –

-Rainbow. –

-Sí, y, ehmm... no sé; realmente la gota que derramó el vaso fue enterarme que vivias con ella, o sea, con otra chica, enserio, se me venían constantemente a la cabeza imágenes de ti y ella montándoselo y...y yo, yo, yo es que la mato ¡¿Dónde está?! – Exclamó saliéndose de sus cabales, poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia los lados medio histérica.

-Está bien está bien, tranquila. – Le decía mientras me ponía de pie y la tomaba de los hombros. – Eso no ha pasado, y no, es decir, nunca, nunca va a pasar. De todas formas Rainbow es una poni, y yo no le voy a ese rollo así que... no deberías de preocuparte. - Continué hablándole intentando calmarla.

Yaniss se tranquilizó un poco y me abrazó.

-Dame unos días, ¿sí? – Dijo aferrándose a mí.

-Está bien. –

-Y perdóname si en algún momento me puse muy posesiva y... loca. –

-Está bien. –

-¿Jexy? –

-Está bien. –

-¡Jexy! –

-Que si, mujer, ya, tranquila, si aquí en esta casa eso que te ha pasao es un requisito para entrar, nos ha pasado a todos. –

-¿Ser posesiva y loca? –

-No, perder el control de nosotros mismos. –

-Oh... jeje. – Rió mientras me soltaba y se frotaba un ojo.

-¿Estás mejor? –

-Sip. – Respondió alegre con una cara un poco más serena.

-Bien. Entonces vamos a ir desempacando. Que ya me carcome la curiosidad. – Dije me dirigí a abrir una caja más o menos grande, pensando que quizás había algún aparato o algo costoso.

-¡No- oye, espera, Jexy! – Exclamó la peli roja.

-Lol, ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunté al encontrarme con una hielera. – Con razón esta caja estaba fría cuando la cargué. – Dije y entonces la abrí. – Oye esto... esto es... ¿Qué es? – Pregunté sacando un contenedor de plástico de entre el montón de hielo humeante. – Parece yogur congelado, o es helado de... –

Y entonces me quedé tan congelado como aquello que estaba dentro de aquel contenedor.

-Jeje..., es... mi sustento para seguir con vida y... cuerda, por así decirlo. – Dijo incómodamente la súcubo.

Lentamente bajñe el contenedor y lo acomodé en el hielo junto a sus otros amigos.

-¡Aaahh! – Gritaba en voz baja mientras buscaba algo para limpiarme las manos.

-Ya, no exageres, estaba en un envase. – Me dijo sentándose nuevamente en la caja mientras yo revolcaba mis manos en tierra.

-¿De dónde...? –

-No quieres saber. –

-Sip, tienes razón, no quiero saber. – Dije y me senté un poco perturbado.

-Jiji... ehhh... –

-Sólo no dejes que Rainbow lo encuentre. –

-¿Se lo bebe? –

-Nooo, no, no, o sea, no sé, no ¿Qué coño estoy diciendo? es decir, Rainbow puede ser picantona, pero, no mames, no tanto así, no...; maldito fandom. –

-Oye, hablando de eso, ya ella sabe que... ya sabes. –

-No... –

-Aygh, que si ya sabe que hay porno de ella en... ¡ah claro! Entonces... ¡Tú eres el ruso! –

-Ehmm, bueno, sí, creo que sí. –

-¿Y cómo se lo tomó? –

-Ya te había dicho, se enojó conmigo. Pensó que yo había hecho los dibujos que encontró en internet. –

-¿Y no fue así? –

-¡Claro que no! Ella lo creyó por una cadena de infortunios que decían que yo era un pinche enfermo. –

-Pues creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente para que me cuentes con detalle acerca de tu historia con ella. Ojo, te lo pido en plan celosa, sólo tengo curiosidad sobre la pony con la que voy a compartir habitación durante unos meses. –

-Hmmm, bueno, supongo que si le conté a Rainbow sobre ti, debo contarte a ti sobre ella. Aunque, ¿cómo cojones sabes sobre ella en internet si apenas ayer la conociste? –

-Jex, por favor, tengo internet, en mi celular, en mi computadora, y... ¿no te parece que llevo suficiente tiempo aquí en la Tierra como para conocer algunas cosas sobre el internet? –

-Oh, no pues, disculpa, no sabías que eras batman. –

-Jajaja. –

-De todas formas creo que ignoré eso porque, bueno, llevo tanto tiempo sin internet y computadora que ya casi me olvido de que existe. Eso a pesar de que ahí conocí a la poni multicolor que tengo fastidiándome todo el día. –

-Hmmm, ahora que lo dices, anoche vi una computadora en la habitación bajo el colchón de la cuadrúpeda. –

-¿Por qué carajo le gusta esconderlo todo ahí? Espera, cómo, ¿de donde sacaste dinero para tantas cosas? – Pregunté al percatarme de todo lo que había traído la súcubo y lo que había mencionado antes además de lo que se había quedado en su apartamento.

-No es importante ahora, cuéntame acerca de Rain...bow. –

-Pero..., bueno, mientras no tenga que volver a la cárcel por esto... –

-¿Estuviste en la cárcel? –

-Mas o menos, pero, espera, le dijiste a Mazz que tú... –

-Si, si, pero, quiero oír tu versión. –

-¿Mi versión? Bueno, yo, a ver. Creo que para que lo entiendas todo, mejor empiezo desde el principio. En aquel día, en el que, por alguna razón, desperté. –

Y le conté a Yaniss, resumidamente, lo que había vivido con Rainbow Dash hasta ese día. Sólo oculté lo de la ropa interior porque en retrospectiva..., fue..., creo que de mis peores ideas, considerando que... en fin, que..., ya fue.

...

Terminé de contarle a Yaniss acerca de Rainbow y a lo tonto continuamos hablando otro rato sobre otras cosas hasta que decidimos meter las cosas a la casa antes de que se hiciese de noche.

-Entonces... – Decía mientras cargaba una de esas cajas frías. – Oye otra duda, ¿Es absolutamente necesario enrollarte con otro tío para alimentarte? –

-No, si necesito tener sexo para alimentarme. –

-Entonces por qué siempre me estás pidiendo que... ya sabes. –

-Ay, jexy, no lo digas como si nunca hubieses tenido un antojo. –

-¿Soy un antojo? –

-Lo que quiero decir es que: sé que no me alimentarás, pero quiero hacerlo por simple placer. Que por otro lado creo que también sirve para alimentarme, el placer, aunque no lo sé, de todas formas nunca me gusta dejar las cosas a medias; sin embargo por ti, haría lo que sea; y considero que un pequeño encuentro contigo equivaldría a muchos para mí. Entonces, en conclusión... –

-Aja, si, ya entendí. – Dije nervioso apresurándome a llevar la caja dentro de la casa antes de que a Yaniss le hirvieran las hormonas. O más bien antes de que a mí me pasara.

-Jijiji. – Rió al verme casi corriendo de ella. – Jexyy, Huye de tus tentaciones, pero despacio, para que puedan alcanzarte. – Me dijo en tono seductivo.

-"¿Dónde escuché eso antes?" – Me pregunté al hacérseme familiar esa frase. – En fin. – Dije fingiendo no haberla escuchado. – Ya lo que queda es una maleta. –

-Yo me encargaré de desempacar. –

-Sí, mejor, no quiero saber qué es lo que traes en todo ese equipaje. –

-Ah, ¿Ahora no quieres saber? –

-Después de lo que encontré en el hielo... no gracias. –

-Jejeje. Por cierto, hablando de eso, aún me falta por traer una nevera de estás... freezer, para el... ya sabes; ¿cabrá por aquí? –

-Ehmmm, creo que cuando termines de desempacar, creo que si cabe. –

-Bien. –

-Voy por la maleta que falta. –

-¿Sabes? Lleva como una hora mirándonos. –

-¿Quién? –

-Ah, ¿Quién va a ser? –

-¿Eh? –

-Está en las ramas del árbol detrás de ti. –

Arqueé la ceja y haciéndome el loco fui a por la maleta mientras disimuladamente revisaba las ramas de los árboles. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba, solo se alcanzaba a ver su cola arcoíris que quedaba colgando como adorno de la rama de un árbol.

-Te dije que está celosa. – Me recordó Yaniss cuando me acerqué a dejar la maleta.

-No está celosa. Sólo es un poco... curiosa. –

-Claro. –Dijo y luego se puso a cargar algunas cosas llevándolas a la habitación de Rainbow, que ahora también era de ella.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres ayuda? – Le pregunté mínimo para intentar disimular, en realidad quería salir corriendo del lugar.

-Hmg, no, tranquilo, ve a hacer lo que quieras hacer, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aquí, y aunque adore tu compañía, ya has hecho mucho por mí, no tanto como hubiese querido pero... –

-Okey, me fui. – Le dije apenas habiendo escuchado lo que dijo pues ya estaba caminando fuera de la casa.

Enseguida sentí y vi pasar un tacón volador a centímetros de mi cabeza. Cuando volteé, la demonio cerró la puerta de la casa. Suspiré y reí un poco, realmente me hacía gracia hasta cierto punto hacerla enojar de esa manera.

Fui, recogí el zapato, y lo coloqué al pie de la puerta para luego irme a caminar hacia el bosque mientras Rainbow seguía oculta en aquél árbol creyéndose invisible.

...

Y por fin, me encontraba sólo, tranquilo, y sintiéndome en paz con mi entorno, que no eran más que árboles torcidos y extraños, además de algún que otro cactus en el suelo árido de ese lado de la montaña.

Las cosas empezaban a ir mejor por fin, y de la noche a la mañana, ¿Quién lo diría?, o ¿Quién me iba a decir que terminaría metiendo a una súcubo a vivir conmigo y una pegaso en una casa abandonada en la montaña?

Pensar en todo eso por alguna razón me recordó que no había hablado con Yaniss sobre el entrenamiento, cosa que estaba entre las clausulas que Dash me había impuesto para aceptar la estancia de la súcubo en la casa. Enseguida pasé de preocuparme por eso porque pensé en decírselo luego, en ese momento sólo quería paz.

...

Luego de cinco minutos me aburrí de tanta paz y me regresé a la casa.

Entonces me encontré con una enfadada pegaso sentada en la tierra cerca de la puerta trasera de la casa con el ceño fruncido y dibujando algo frente a ella con su pezuña.

-¿Rainbow? –Llamé su atención y enseguida borró lo que estaba haciendo en la tierra. - ¿Qué haces? – Le pregunté agraciado.

La pegaso volteó a verme con cara desaprobatoria e hizo un ademán con su cabeza para que me asomara a la casa. Desestimé el enojo de Dash porque, bueno, ella se cabreaba con cualquier cosa así que..., en fin, fui hasta la puerta para tocarla.

-¡Fuera de aquí, igualada! – Gritó Yaniss instantáneamente escuchó la puerta.

-¿Igua-quien? – Pregunté a través de la puerta.

-¡oh! Ehj, Jexy, jejeje, qué... ehmmm... estoy igualando espacios y había una mosca muy molesta y-tuvequeecharla-en fin, estoy aquí arreglando la casa, ya sabes, muchas cosas , jiji... ahhh... –

-Ya, pero, es que me estoy aburriendo aquí afuera, ¿puedo entrar? –

-Ehmm, nop. –

-¿Y qué se supone que haga mientras? –

-Tranquilo, no tardaré mucho. Cinco minutos. –

-Lo mismo dijeron sobre Namekusei, ¡Oye! – Exclamé al sentir que Yaniss se alejaba y continuaba moviendo cosas dentro de casa.

-Me despegué de la puerta y miré a Dash, que seguía con su cara de "Qué débil eres".

-Dijo que en cinco minutos... – Le decía cosas que ni yo me creía a Rainbow, quien como si me entendiese bufó cabreada y se fue volando. – ¡Ah! Coñisimue' la madre. – Grité al ser impactado por una pequeña roca que me había lanzado la otra demonio que vivía conmigo en señal de desapruebo.

Ya sabes, unos les gritan a sus alumnos, otros le echan agua a los gatos, y Dash, Dash te tira piedras. Literalmente.

-¡¿Jexy?! ¡¿Sigues ahí?! – Me preguntó la peli roja decoradora.

-¡Seeeh! –

-¡Ah, qué bueno, oye, que lo había olvidado, ve abajo y recibe las cosas que va a traer lolfi! –

-¡¿Pero no que ya no traía más?! –

-¡Si, pero ya que estoy aquí con todo esto, le llamé para que trajera algunas cosas más! –

-¡Ah, okey! Joder. – Susurré luego de aceptar la tarea que me había impuesto Yaniss.

Caminé alejándome unos metros de la casa y luego miré los lados y respiré hondo.

-¡Rainbow! –

-¿Qué? – Preguntó rápidamente la pegaso fantasma al aparecerse instantáneamente a mi lado propinándome un susto del carajo.

-¡No mames, pinche! – Le grité en tono de reproche a la pegaso mientras me ponía la mano en el pecho cerca del corazón. – No te aparezcas así, loca, ¿No ves que por más que sea, tu cara de poni mutante, da miedo? – Le reclamé a la pegaso de ojos gigantes y melena arcoíris, quien respondió a mis quejas con unas frías y burlonas palabras en equestriano. – Como sea..., ¿Me puedes ayudar con algo? –

-... – Rainbow se quedó mirándome en silencio como si estuviera loco.

-Tú, ayudar, mi, o sea, yo. – Aclaré llevándome las manos al pecho.

La pegaso se hizo la que se lo pensaba un rato. Como si tuviese otra cosa que hacer, la cabrona.

Al final luego de unos segundos aceptó y me siguió hasta abajo, donde esperamos un buen rato sentados luego de que le explicase a Rainbow lo que estábamos haciendo.

La pegaso suspiró cansada y empezó a balbucear cosas intentando iniciar una conversación.

-Y... ehhh... – Decía mientras yo apenas le prestaba atención; de hecho estaba mirando las formas de las nubes. – Tú y... eso... ¿Hmmmjmmm? – Preguntó disimuladamente con cierto tono de vergüenza.

-¿eh? ¿Qué? –

-Nada. – Replicó rápidamente desviando la mirada.

-Hmmm, bueh ~ - Dije y seguí mirando las nubes.

Poco después la pegaso empezó a moverse al no soportarse estando quieta. Yo iba a ser lo mismo pero... me dio weba.

-"Bueno, ¿Entonces qué haremos?" – Me preguntaba dentro de mi cabeza mientras Rainbow hacía cosas con sus comadres las rocas. – "¿A qué te refieres?"... "Rainbow está celosa"... "No joda, ¿Tú también?"... "Si es que mirala, está ahí jugando con piedras, no está bien, obviamente quiere llamar nuestra atención"... "No seas gilipollas; a mí me preocupa más el cómo Yaniss va a dejar la casa"... "Pues no sé, supongo que bien, digo, la calidad se toma su tiempo"... "No hablaba de eso, me refería a que coño, con tantas cosas que está trayendo al final la casa parecerá más de ella que mía"... "¿Y eso te preocupa?"... "Pues..."... "Vamos, que te preocupa perder el "poder" de la casa"... "Un poco, si"... "Pero si nunca hemos tenido de eso, ¿de qué sirve extrañar algo que nunca has tenido?"... "También es verdad, pero ayer si que las controlé ahí un poco, ¿no?"... "Hombre, estaban más preocupadas pensando en el cómo matar a la otra que por el hecho de que tú estuvieses dando ordenes"... "no estoy seguro de eso; pero es que si la casa se vuelve de Yaniss yo..."... "Bah, relájate. Todo está bien, porque ahora mismo lo importante es que tenemos un techo sobre la cabeza, una linda demonio que nos está ayudando un montón, un trabajo... ah, y a Yaniss que decora la casa"... "Wey..."... "Ya, ya, sólo bromeaba, coño, la vida te sonríe, sonríele tú un poquito a la vida, desgraciao"... "ta bien, mira, esta es mi cara feliz: aarrhrrrghrhg"... "Meh, como sea, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, y eso está bien para mí"... "Bueno, creo que para mí también". – Pensaba mirando las nubes rosas de la tarde.

-¡Jex! – Me llamó la pegaso haciendo que voltease a verla un tanto perezoso.

Entonces me encontré con esa cara y sonrisa que nunca me gustaron, esas que decían "Te voy a poner a hacer una vaina, y no me importa si dices que no". Suspiré y resignado, porque no tenía de otra, me levanté para recibir las órdenes de la patrona.

Rainbow complacida por mi obediencia, se dispuso a explicarme lo que íbamos a hacer. Me dijo que como "eso" estaba en la casa y además habíamos perdido el día de nuevo gracias a "eso"...

-¡Correr! – Exclamó colocando su pezuña sobre el dibujo de Yaniss, la casa, el sol y el reloj.

-¿Correr? –

-Correr –

-Pero... –

-Jex, correr. – Me dijo seria, pero luego relajó un poco su rostro. – Sólo, correr. – Dijo ahora suavizando el tono de su voz.

Suspiré y acepté su propuesta poco convencido, pero al fin y al cabo, al menos intentó pedírmelo de buena manera, cosa que aprecié bastante viniendo de ella.

Empezó a estirarse y me invitó a que hiciera lo mismo. Esta vez no me inventé nada e hice la rutina de estiramientos que ya me sabía. Una vez estuve listo, Rainbow me estaba esperando, y antes de que empezara a correr, esta me detuvo.

-Caminar. – Dijo.

-Ah, bien. – Respondí y empezamos a caminar tranquilamente.

-Rocas, correr. – Dijo señalándome una línea de rocas a lo lejos. - ¿Bien? –

-Ya,. – Dije asintiendo y continuamos caminando hasta cruzar las rocas donde empezamos a correr, o al menos yo lo hice hasta que Rainbow me detuvo para señalarme que lo hiciera lento, o sea, que trotara. Tenía que enseñarle a decir trotar de una buena vez.

Mientras trotaba, pensé en el Mazz, pero de cualquier forma el vendría desde la carretera y nos vería.

Así que terminé de echar la tarde corriendo y haciendo tonteras con Rainbow esperando a que el friki apareciera.

.

.

.

... Continuará.

* * *

><p>Y el final!, si el coienzo os ha parecido un poco soso, pos está bien, a mi igual me pareció un poco así, y si no, pos felicitaciones, no son unos pinches amargados xD.<p>

Respecto a la portada nueva, no lo sé, quizás, me decida por una estos días. como dije antes, no prometo nada. Aún debo perfeccionar el diseño de Yaniss, que aun... a parte de que no sé dibujar mujeres xDu, no lo ideo en su totalidad. En fin, Muchas gracias por leer, y les agradecería más un comentario, en especial si no os gustó, comentadmelo, o alguna duda, u observación, o simplemente una especulación, que por otro lado si quieren hacer especulaciones así en plan discuciones, pueden visitar pilarceleste . net que allí tengo un tema de el fic, y hay una seccion donde tengo otro tema donde se pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas más cómodamente. O como quieran. Tengo el twitter por ahí, no lo uso mucho pero es porque no soy activo por allí porque no tengo nada que me atraiga por ahora de el sitio, no sé.

Y bueno, que me largo a dormir, adios, un abrazo, me despido y recuerden... los quero :3 ... *le da una colleja a dash*  
>-yo-yo... también los quiero...; me las pagarás...<p>

-Pero no tengo dinero...

-...


	24. Capítulo 24: Clavel y Adultera

Ha, ohe... ahh... facket! ya se que me tardé un webo otra vez Xd "Nosotros también, nomas publica y ya", vale. Si es que me distrage mucho y... "que no nos interesa, nomás publica"... Si es que me dormia a las doce del medio dia y depsertaba a las tres de la mañana... "¡No body cares, jex, no body cares!" Pero... "Shut up or I'll kill you!", :okay:

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash me animó, u obligó, a correr lo que para mí fue como una hora, pero que para ella dice que fue como un minuto y medio. Claro, un kilómetro para Rainbow, es un parpadeo.<p>

-No me mires así, no me mires así, que tú eres... una... pinche caballa. – Le decía exhausto y tirado en el suelo a la pequeña pegaso de crin arcoíris que me miraba un poco decepcionada pero con una expresión de que ya se lo esperaba.

Y es que luego de explotarme con los trotes de aquí para allá durante poco más de media hora, quería que encima corriera todo el camino de regreso, y nos habíamos alejado un vergal de donde estábamos. "¿un vergal?"... si, ya sabes, vergal más, vergal menos... es una cifra bastante precisa. "Ah, ya, ¿y cuánto es un vergal?"... Pues un vergal son cinco putales y tres cuartos; un putal son tres huevos y medio; un huevo son dos chingos y medio; y un chingo son cinco minutos en namek. Que como todos ya sabemos, es un chingo. Y así, ¿ves? Cifras exactas, it's science, bitch!

El caso, no alcancé a correr ni medio camino de regreso, que serían como nueve huevos y tres cuartos, que serían como casi tres putales, más o menos. Habíamos ya pasado un muy buen rato "haciendo cardio", y a decir verdad Rainbow ya se veía aburrida de verme sufrir siempre con lo mismo, por lo que aparentemente había decidido dejarme descansar en el suelo.

Al poco rato Rainbow se acercó nuevamente a mí y empezó a darme pataditas, a las cuales me daba flojera responder, bueno, no tanto flojera, si no que estaba hecho mierda y prefería no moverme. Sin embargo escuché el inconfundible sonido del motor de cierto auto que se acercaba.

-No jodas, ¿ya lo mataste? Bueno, mucho has tardado. – Dijo el Mazz, quien se había detenido a un costado de donde estábamos.

-No hables mucho, que te la echo encima. – Le respondí a sus tonteras aun tirado en el suelo.

-Como si te fuese a hacer caso–

-¿Ah, que me estás retando? Oye Rainbow... –

-¡No no no...! eh, digo..., no la molestes, pobrecita, se nota que ha tenido un mal día, ¿No ves que la ha dejado el novio por otra, y encima se la ha metido a vivir en casa? –

-Oe, Rainbow, cáelo a putazos. – Le dije a la peliarcoíris.

La pegaso me miró confusa mientras torcía un poco su cabeza.

-¡Que lo mates! – Exclamé mientras le señalaba al Mazz.

Entonces Rainbow volteo a ver a Mazz y luego lo saludó agitando su pezuña.

-haaa. – Dijo amistosamente la pegaso.

-¡D'uh! Rainbow... – Le decía con frustración y vergüenza.

-Jajajaja, ni te entiende, que boludo. –

-Un día lo hará, y cuando lo haga, ¡ya verás! –

-Cuando lo haga se dará cuenta de que la intentas usar como a un pokemon y te va a golpear a ti, aunque bueno, eso ya lo hace sin necesidad de lo otro, jajaja. –

-Tú no digas nada, que la Yaniss te tiene de camión de mudanza. –

-Arrrrgh, es verdad, y no he visto ni un pezoncillo... – Decía Mazz con una mescla de melancolía e impotencia.

-Ñeh, es que aquí no se usa esa monedad... –

-No me refería a eso... –

-¿Entonces...? –

-Olvídalo. –

-Bueh, a ver ¿que traes allí? – Le preguntaba al friki mientras me ponía de pie.

Rainbow se había alejado de nosotros en cuanto nos pusimos a hablar y se había puesto a hacer un vuelo de reconocimiento.

-Pues un montón de... ¡Mierda! – Exclamó.

-Hombre, yo sé que Yaniss tiene demasiadas cosas, pero no seas cruel. –

-No, boludo, que olvidé que por ahí viene la camioneta de Frank, ¡dile a Rainbow que se esconda que si no nos carga la chingada! –

-¿Quién cojones es Frank; y qué le pasa? –

-Un wey que trabaja en la tienda por la tarde, que le pedí el favor y se retrasó un poco en la entrada, no mames, ¡apúrate! Que tiene una cámara, que está estudiando fotografía. – Me decía acelerado como si el pinche mundo se estuviese acabando.

-Pos lo caemos a putazos si toma una foto y le rompemos la cámara. –

-No podemos, que es mi empleado, ay, tu madre, ¡Rainbow! – Exclamó el friki provocando que Rainbow detuviese su vuelo y voltease a verlo desde el cielo.

Enseguida Mazz empezó a hacerle señas con todo el brazo para que se fuese y rápidamente Rainbow se acercó a darle una hostia.

-Que chin... ¡¿Qué le dije?! – Preguntó Mazz desconcertado mientras Dash le veía feo.

-Yo qué sé, cualquier pretexto para ella es bueno para armarla de pedo. Si es que tiene mucha ira acumulada y no sabe... –

-Bueno me da igual, sácala de aquí que ahí viene Frank. –

-Vale, Rainbow. –

-¿Qué? – Preguntó la pegaso volteando a verme.

-Tú, casa, ir. –

-¡Pero díselo bien! – Exclamó el Mazz.

-¡Así es como ella entiende!-

-No. – Respondió la pegaso.

-¿Lo ves? –

-¿Cómo qué no? – Dijimos Mazz y yo al unísono luego de procesar la respuesta de Rainbow.

-Rainbow tienes que irte. – Le supliqué y entonces escuché la camioneta que empezaba a asomarse a lo lejos.

La pegaso se cruzó de brazos y me miró con una sonrisa.

-Rainbow, por favor, ándale. –

-¡Pero mira su cara, deja de suplicarle que le gusta! – Exclamó el friki.

-¡Rainbow, mira! – Señalé la camioneta color rojo que venía.

Entonces la pegaso volteó a ver y luego chocó sus cascos frotándolos el uno con el otro poniendo una sonrisa sádica.

-¡No, eso no, que te vayas a la chingada de aquí, carajo, rápido! – Exclamé y apunte hacia el cielo.

La pegaso soltó un quejido y luego se fue volando. Al poco rato la camioneta se detuvo y de ella salió un joven de piel pálida de más o menos la misma edad que Mazz con una gorra blanca y medio desgastada volteada en plan Ash ketchum y vestido en plan casual con una camiseta blanca y unos blue jeans; enseguida se bajó de la camioneta el tipo empezó a correr en nuestra dirección.

-Actúa natural; y por favor no hagas como una vaca. – Me susurró Mazz mientras le hacía un gesto de "¿qué pasó?" al Frank haciéndose el despreocupado.

Yo por mi parte puse mi mejor sonrisa de no me he enterao de nah. "Pero si esa es la que llevas siempre", ya pero es que yo siempre voy con lo mejor, ¿sabes?... "no pos si, el señor..."

-¡¿Vieron eso?! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Preguntó el pobre wey todo conmocionado agitando la cámara que tenía en la mano.

-Oe mucho gusto, soy Jéxust. – Me presenté amistosamente extendiendo mi mano intentando cambiar el tema mientras Mazz se encogía de hombros.

-Soy Frank. – Dijo el fotógrafo correspondiendo mi saludo aun sin salir de su éxtasis. – No, ya, enserio, estaba con ustedes, seguro lo vieron. –

-¿El qué? – Preguntó Mazz.

-¡Una especie de caballo volador que estaba junto a ustedes! –

-¿No será más bien que viste un dragón mágico? – Le respondió el friki medio agraciado.

-Oye no te burles de mí, que mira, casi le tomo una foto. – Decía Frank mientras se ponía junto a Mazz mostrándole la cámara y poniéndonos nerviosos a todos. – Lo que pasa es que ha salido borrosa, no se cómo pasó si esta cámara es de las buenas. – Dijo y nos colocó una foto donde salía solo un as arcoíris borroso que se alejaba del auto.

-Puta que es rápida, la cabrona. – Susurré entre dientes mirando la imagen.

-¿Qué? – Me preguntó Frank nervioso.

-Meh, eso es un reflejo del sol que se coló en tu parabrisas en plan prismático. -

-Que no, que es imposible, mi parabrisas... –

-Jex, ven súbete donde puedas vamos a terminar de llevar las cosas. – Me dijo el Mazz interrumpiendo al conflictuado fotógrafo.

-Dale. – Respondí y me subí en la parte de atrás junto con bolsas de ropa y un escaparate mediano.

-Ya, Frank, vamos. – Le dijo Mazz al fotógrafo.

-Oye per... –

-Tranquilo, ¿qué va a ser eso? ¿Un poni arcoíris volador que supera en velocidad a una cámara profesional? ¿Enserio? – Preguntaba Mazz en tono sarcástico a su empleado.

-Bien, tienes razón, es jodido, pero..., coñue'la madre ya sé como se sienten los que ven ovnis y luego los pasan por la televisión... –

-Ya, cálmate, terminemos de hacer esto. –

-Está bien, pero de todas formas estén atentos. – Decía mientras se iba en dirección a su camioneta.

-Ehhh si, si, estaremos atentos. – Dijo Mazz con un tono poco convencido.

Frank volvió a su camioneta revisando el cielo en busca de la indiscreta arcoíris.

-Jooder, estuvo cerca. – Le decía al Mazz mientras este encendía el auto para continuar el camino hasta donde siempre se estacionaba para esperarme o dejarme cerca de la montaña donde estaba la casa.

-No, está cerca. – Corrigió el friki sonando un tanto preocupado. – Ahora de seguro va a estar vigilando con la cámara, si es que se cree paparazzi. Por suerte Rainbow Dash es rápida, si no la hubiese agarrado; menos mal que ya se fue. –

-No se yo, eh... –

-¿Qué pasa, dónde está? -

-No sé, pero nunca me hace caso, no creo que hoy sea la excepción. –

-Esperemos que sí, no quiero tener que perder otro empleado. –

-¿No teníamos un artefacto antiguo ancestral místico de esos para borrar la memoria en plan los hombres de negro? ¿Dónde está? –

-Yo qué sé, no me acuerdo. –

-Joder. –

-De todas formas mientras el tiempo contigo no la haya afectado y Rainbow no haga una tontería... -

-Oye... –

-¿Qué? –

-Nada... –

Continuamos el camino hasta llegar al desencarre... ya saben cómo... desembarque, pos desencarre... ¿no?... okey no. En fin, salimos del auto, y empezamos a bajar las cosas de la camioneta. Frank se había colgado la cámara del cuello por si acaso a pesar de las bromas que le gastaba el Mazz sobre ponis voladores y coca. Yo por mi parte también andaba un poco nervioso mirando los cielos por si acaso aparecía Dash queriendo liarla.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda para subir todo esto? – Me preguntó Frank mientras bajábamos el pinche congelador de su camioneta.

-Neh, gracias, esto si acaso ya les digo a los que viven conmigo que bajen a ayudarme, que se están pasando de frescos. – Dije en plan "voy sobrao" para no hacer quedar a Frank más tiempo del necesario.

-Está bien... – Respondió y dejamos el congelador a pie de la montaña.

-Bueno ya casi está, nada más falta lo del auto. – Dijo Mazz saltando de la camioneta, de donde ya habíamos bajado un armario, sillas, una mesa, y algunas cajas además del congelador.

Nos dispusimos a ir a por las cosas del auto todos muy contentos y en buen plan; el Frank parecía que ya se le había pasado la paranoia luego de que el Mazz le diese conversación un rato mientras estábamos dejándolo todo al pie de la montaña. Hasta que...

-¡¿Que-qué es eso?! – Exclamó el fotógrafo alzando su cámara a las alturas.

-Es sólo una nube. – Dijo Mazz desestimando las palabras del pobre Frank sin siquiera voltear a ver qué pasaba.

-¡Ni siquiera estás viendo! - Replicó exaltado.

Volteé a ver de reojo y no lo podía creer, el espacio entre esas nubes tenía la forma de Rainbow, bueno, tenía la forma de Rainbow, pero en culerísimo, ya saben, no podía ser perfecto, eran nubes.

-Rápido tírale una foto. – Le dije a Frank emocionado. –"Joder creí que esta mariquería ya se me había quitado" – Pensé al detenerme en seco y darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Que es una nube, te lo dije. – Gruñó Mazz acercándose a donde estábamos con el escaparate en las manos.

-Pero vi que algo pasó volando. –

Ñeeh, ve y trae las otras bolsas para poder descansar de este día que parece que ha durado como cuatro meses. –

El fotógrafo suspiró frustrado y se fue en dirección al auto.

-Mazzo no seas tan culero que luego por eso te odian. – Le susurraba al Mazz mientras Frank estaba recogiendo las bolsas con la cabeza metida en el auto.

-Entonces ayúdame, que me lo estás dejando todo a mí. –

-Si es que no sé qué decirle. –

-Pues que está tonto. –

-¿Y si me agarra manía? –

-¿Qué más te da, si no lo vas a volver a ver en la vida? –

-¿Tú qué sabes? –

-¿Y tú? -

-Buen punto. –

Y enseguida escuchamos una voz que nos hizo a los dos sentir un escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza.

-Oye... Jexy, que... que me ha entrado un poquito el complejo de culpa y pues... he decidido bajar para ayudarte. Olvidé que no podrías tú solo con el congelador. Jiji, sin ofender. – Decía una apenada Yaniss mientras se acercaba flotando con sus alas, su cola, su escote, sus pantaloncillos y una cola de caballo. – ¡Hola lolfi! Disculpa las molestias jummm. – Le dijo al friki y luego le sacó juguetonamente la lengua.

Yo y el Mazz nos quedamos petrificados mirándonos el uno al otro con un pantallazo azul en nuestras mentes mientras se disparaba el flash de una cámara a nuestras espaldas. Entonces Frank empezó un tiroteo de fotos con flash, y la Yaniss como era muy farandulera, empezó a hacer poses provocativas en plan calendario de verano mientras yo y el Mazz competíamos a ver quién reaccionaba después.

-Jijiji, me gusta el chico nuevo, ¿quién es? – Decía Miss discreción mientras posaba para la cámara.

Enseguida se escuchó un estruendoso ruido dentro de la camioneta seguido de un bocinazo y un aleteo que terminó con una joven y alada yegua celeste de ojos magenta asomándose por el parabrisas desde el asiento del conductor con un chocolate en el hocico, donde no tardó en dibujar una avergonzada sonrisa y poner una expresión de "trágame tierra".

-¿Qué haces tú ahí? – Le preguntó la súcubo a la pegaso celeste que solo atinaba a comerse el chocolate que había encontrado. – Por eso es que estás gorda. ¡Ja! – Le reprochó cruzándose de brazos y girando el cuello al momento de su risa.

El pobre Frank no daba abasto, no sabía si seguir tomándole fotos a la súcubo o a la pegaso que estaba comiendo en su camioneta. Encima se había quedado medio mudo porque solo se le escuchaba tartamudear con cierto temor y desconcierto.

-¡Oh no, una súcubo! ¡Por favor no nos hagas daño! – Exclamé en plan obra de teatro acercándome a Frank y llevándome a Mazz conmigo.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado a ti ahora...? – Me preguntó Yaniss confundida sin enterarse de nada.

Entonces le guiñé desesperadamente el ojo moviendo mi mano en círculos a un costado de mí mientras ella arrugaba los labios intentando deducir que cojones estaba pasando. Se llevó la mano a la boca y por fin entendió, no tan rápido como hubiese querido pero al menos lo suficiente para que Frank no sospechara nada.

-A-a ver... ¿cómo hago esto...? – Decía para sí misma un tanto nerviosa juntando sus dedos y mordiéndose los labios. – ¡Si es que estoy un poco desentrenada, nnnnhhhgg!. – Continuó con sus dudas mientras se daba la vuelta y pegaba saltitos un poco desesperada por una idea.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Frank un poco sin aliento luego de echarle una foto a Rainbow quien no dejaba de mirar expectante la escena mientras se comía el chocolate que sostenía con sus pezuñas y se relamía los labios.

-Sigue tirándole fotos para distraerla. – Le sugirió Mazz casi con la baba colgando.

-¡No! – exclamé en voz baja dándole una colleja. – Tu lo que quieres es verle haciendo poses y no. –

-Tiene razón, Mazzotta, no te dejes influenciar por sus encantos. –

-Si me dejo, si me dejo, ¡ven, tómame a mí, yo me sacrifico por el equipo! – Exclamó Mazz en plan todo salvaje intentando ir a por Yaniss.

-No, ¡oye ayúdame! - Me dijo el Frank sujetando a su jefe para que no cometiera una tontería.

Entonces seguí el juego sujetando al Mazz, quien por otro lado ni estaba jugando.

-Sé que no es buen momento, ¿¡Pero lo ves!? Ahí está el poni volador que te dije antes. ¿Ahora quien está loco? ¡¿Eh?! –

-Bueno ya, no mamen... – Les dije.

Entonces Yaniss por fin se calmó y respiró profundamente.

- ¡Ajá! – Exclamó dándose la vuelta, apuntándonos con el dedo y poniendo voz de mala de peli de Disney. – Creyeron que se salvarían de mí... y de mi... ehh... horripilante criatura que me acompaña y que... ¡se ha apoderado de su camioneta! ¡Si! Y que... que ya no funciona porque... porque... porque... ¡le hicimos un hechizo! ¡¿A que sí?! – Exclamó Yaniss intentando dar una buena puesta en escena para luego apuntar a Rainbow, quien seguía en la camioneta.

Todos volteamos a verla y al momento Rainbow puso cara de ponchada en plan "ehhh... ¿Línea?".

-¡El hechizo funcionó perfectamente, ¿verdad que sí?! – Preguntó Yaniss una vez más provocando que Rainbow entendiera poquito y empezara a asentir y a alzar las pezuñas agitándolas sobre el salpicadero del auto en plan "estoy haciendo un conjuro aquí que no jodas" mientras yo y el Mazz intentábamos no partirnos de la risa.

-¡Y-y...¿Quién eres tú? – Le preguntó el nervioso fotógrafo a la malévola y terrorífica demonio que nos había emboscado bajo el cielo del crepúsculo y nos tenía acorralados contra el auto de Mazz.

-Ehhh yo, yo... ¡soy clavel! ¿Clavel?-¿Sí?-¡Clavel! Una de las siete jinetes del cli...max, ¡clímax! – Decía Yaniss mientras progresivamente iba reduciendo la velocidad de sus palabras y poniendo cara de "¿qué fregados estoy diciendo?". – Y esa yegua fea que ven ahí es eh... ¡Adultera! y es bajita porque como no quedaban de las altas, pues... pa mí; me salió a la mitad de precio. Mu... muy barata ella, fácil de comprar. –

-¿Te estás riendo? – Me preguntó Frank.

-No no, son... los nervios. – Le respondí disimuladamente.

–¿Y ahora como vamos a hacer? – Preguntó preocupado. – Joder, esto lo cuento y no me lo cree nadie, menos mal que tengo las fotos, si no... –

Entonces en ese momento golpee la cámara intentando tumbársela, y lo logré, lo malo es que le colgaba del cuello y pues no...

-¡¿Qué haces?! – Me preguntó confundido.

-No-no sé, un-un espasmo que... he tenido, de repente... – Me excusé apenado.

-¡Oigan! ¡Préstenme atención que estoy aquí intentando someterlos para robarme su semen y... tener hijos...! porque... olvidé... mi anticonceptivo. Y así... – Dijo Yaniss al vernos conversar entre nosotros.

-Ya sé. – Susurraba Frank pasando de la pobre súcubo. – Le arrojaremos las bolsas, y luego subimos a tu auto, Mazzotta, y entonces mientras esté distraída arrancamos y nos vamos a la verga. –

-Jojojojo ¡Demasiado tarde! – Exclamó la malvada súcubo. – Aún si se van ahora, los perseguiré por siempre, en donde quiera que estén, os cazaré día y noche sin importar nada, hasta en vuestros sueños los estaré esperando; soy como Freddy, pero yo, los violo. Ahora entréguense a mí o... es igual, entréguense. Empezando por ti, el rubio, órale, venga, rapidito. –Dijo Yaniss aprovechándose de la situación.

-Ehh no, no. – Dije escaqueándome de, aparte de morir, montar una escena delante de Mazz, Rainbow, y el Frank con su cámara.

-Oh, ¿quieres que sea por las malas? A que traigo el látigo... – Me dijo la despiadada demonio amenazándome si no iba con ella. – Jijijijijiji. – Rió macabramente mientras juntaba los dedos y miraba hacia otro lado.

Frank me quedó mirando en plan "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

-¡¿Pe-pero por qué?! – Preguntó Mazz. - ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo? –

-Muchas cosas, jaja. –

-¡¿Pero que cosas?! –

-Ya Mazzotta cálmate. – Le Pedía Frank.

-Si es que no tiene nada, ¿Qué tiene? ¡Nada! –

-Que humano tan insolente, ¡te voy a comer! – Exclamó la pelirroja y le enseñó sus colmillos al Mazz.

-Oe tampoco te pases con él. – Dijo Frank defendiéndome poquito.

-Si es que estoy intentando ayudarlo, para que la súcubo no se lo lleve. – Le susurró Mazz.

-No si, claro, muchas gracias, pinche cabrón. – Le dije. – Deja de mamar y subamos al auto y vámonos desta'verga ya. – Susurré ya acojonado por la mirada decidida que la pelirroja de ojos dorados tenía sobre mí.

-¿Pero no oíste lo que dijo? Nos perseguirá si huimos. –

-Pues me compro un puto spray anti-violadores de esos y yastá. –

-Sigo esperandooo... – Decía Yaniss, es decir, Clavel, agitando su pierna con los brazos cruzados.

Volteé a verla de reojo.

-Ven aquí, tonto. – Dijo y entonces me guiñó el ojo mientras movía su dedo señalándome que caminara hacia ella.

-Bien, ya sé. – Les dije a los demás y temblorosamente empecé a caminar en dirección a la demoniaca mujer, aunque decir demonio y mujer es casi lo mismo pero bueno.

-¿Qué haces? – Me preguntó Mazz.

-Tengo un plan. – Dije como si estuviese seguro de mí mismo.

No, la neta mi plan era esperar que Yaniss tuviese un plan, ya sabe, porque me guiñó el ojo. Respiré profundo y terminé de acercarme a esa amplia sonrisa de gata que había puesto la súcubo conforme me acercaba a ella. Al instante estuve a su alcance me abrazó presionándome contra ella permitiéndome sentir el calor de su cuerpo a la par de sus pechos presionando mi cuerpo provocando que me quedase paralizado y empezase a sudar por los nervios. Se acercó hacia mis labios en lo que iba a ser un inminente beso, pero se detuvo a muy pocos centímetros para mostrarme una mirada de anhelo mientras podía sentir su aliento contra mi rostro; luego de un segundo se desvió y empezó como que a olerme y a besarme el cuello y yo súper agobiado pensando: - "¿Ves cómo era mejor salir corriendo?"... "Cabrón para una ves que uno se intenta hacer el valiente, van y lo violan, ¿qué pedo?"... "cual valiente si lo hemos echado a la suerte pensando que esta tía tenía un plan"... "Pues vaya plan"... "Coño, ese guiño era por algo"... "Y qué pasa si se le metió algo en el ojo"... "Pues que vamos a morir" -

-Jijiji... la ligera estática que produce tu cuerpo me provoca una extraña sensación en la lengua... – Decía en voz baja mientras juguetonamente empezaba a morderme el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Yanis-ssss...? – Le susurré al momento de sentir un maldito escalofrío cuando la tía sin previo aviso fue y me agarró el culo a traición.

-Hmmm ¿Qué quieres? – Me susurraba pícaramente al oído mientras continuaba con lo suyo.

-Ehh... que... se... se me ha olvidao... jaja... – Dije desconcertado porque en veces estaba empezando a perder la noción de lo que estaba haciendo conforme la súcubo bajaba su mano a zona restringida. – Yo... joder... - Decía intentando enfocar mi mente. – "Es solo una ilusión, maldito hechizo de Monet, si tan sólo hubiese estudiado mejor el conjuro...; ya, debo enfriarme, piensa en cosas tristes, piedras grises, morder arena, hojas secas, papales, Fluttershy, reprobar matemáticas con nueve punto cuarenta y cinco de veinte, maduro ganando las elecciones..., aguantar a Rainbow luego de todo esto" – Pensaba intentando evitar caer en las garras de la malévola y sensual Clavel. – Oye... –

-... –

-Que... Que Rainbow está ahí en la camioneta y... como que montar un show aquí... – Decía nervioso mientras Yaniss se disponía a empezar a meterme mano.

-Si quieres podemos darle un papel en la obra... – Respondió con una voz un poco extasiada creo que ya sin saber que fregaos estaba diciendo.

-Ehhhhh... – Decía nervioso ya sintiendo que había saltado al precipicio, y pues me había caído.

-Ya... ya... tú relájate. – Me susurraba al oído presionándose contra mí cada vez más. – Que, ahh... lamentablemente... no es tu día de suerte... o el mío, según se vea. -

-¿Eh? -

-Tú amiguita ya tiene un plan... –

-¿Qué plan? – Le pregunté escaso de aliento y un par de segundos después escuché un cuerpo caer al suelo.

Volteé y el Frank estaba tirado a un lado del auto y como siempre, Dash era la primera sospechosa, encontrándose en los asientos de atrás del auto de Mazz asomándose con la vista pegada en el fotógrafo.

-Joder, ya estamos otra vez. – Dije y fui a reunirme con el Mazz.

-Pero, yo... – Dijo Yaniss al separarse nuestras manos. – Aaaaarrrrghh. – Empezó a gruñir impotente mientras me alejaba de ella. – Como la odiooo... – Exclamó en tono de susurró.

-¿Ves? Al final le ha pegao. –Le dije al Mazz.

-Ya, pero podemos decir que fue Dash, y así no nos culpa de nada. Está mejor montado. –

-¡¿Y tú porque le pegas?! Loca. – Le pregunté a la pegaso, que señaló a Yaniss y luego a mi y puso cara de "¿Enserio?".

-Ja, ¿ves como si estaba celosa? No quería seguir mirando como Yaniss te violaba. –

-Que no me iba a violar. –

-Jex, por favor, pero si Dash no llega a dejar inconsciente a Frank, ahora mismo estarías con Yaniss, en un charco de de... -

-Mazz, cálmate. –

-Pero si es que mírala, si está ahí a cuatro patas, si es que va provocando. –

-¿Eh? – dije y voltee a ver a la pobre súcubo ahora estaba de rodillas con la mirada en el suelo toda deprimida. - ¿Yaniss estás bien? –

-...Siih... – Respondió entre sollozos sin levantar la mirada. – Lo dejé escapar, soy una tontaaa... tonta tonta tonta... – Repetía en voz baja pegando la frente contra el suelo una y otra vez.

-Hmmm... Bueno, ya se le pasará. – Dije y volví a centrarme en Frank. – Oe y ¿cómo ha hecho para dejarlo inconsciente, si no se oyó ni un golpe? – Le pregunté al Mazz.

-Pues no sé, se acercó ahí en plan león de la sabana entre el monte, se ha subido al auto, se acercó a Frank, se le montó encima y como que le hizo una llave y lo noqueó así de la nada. No sé qué ha hecho. –

-Pero si es una poni, no tiene ni puta idea de cómo cojones funciona el cuerpo humano. –

-Pues no sé, lo habrá adivinado, y tu diciendo que no es lista. – Dijo Mazz y inclinó a ver a la Dashie que estaba meciéndose sentada con carita de "yo estoy aquí esperando... no sé qué, pero estoy esperando." – Quien es una pegaso chiquita y peligrosa, ¿quién? – Le dijo Mazz en plan cariñoso y luego Dash le sacó la lengua y voló del auto.

-No le hables así, no le gusta. –

-Meh, ¿entonces qué? –

-¿Qué de qué? –

-Tenemos dos opciones, o te desapareces y le decimos a Frank que "Clavel" te violo y se fue, o le decimos que se fumó algo lo ha soñado. Yo creo que nos conviene más la primera. –

-No, porque si muero, ¿a dónde coño llevas todo esto?, además que Rainbow es Rainbow, el tío en cualquier momento se mete a internet y la encuentra y se viene, o empieza a tocar las pelotas. Yo creo que es mejor decirle que Rainbow o sea... ¿Cómo fue que la llamó Yaniss? –

-Adultera, jajajaja. –

-Pues eso, que lo pateó y lo hizo mierda, y yo aproveché el desmadre para eh... no sé, echarle sal encima a Yaniss y se derritió, y con su muerte, pues la pegaso desapareció en plan mascota del wow... –

-Es igual, aparte de que eso no te lo crees ni tú, Rainbow sigue siendo famosa y alentará su tontera, de investigar sobre lo que pasó, aparte de que ahora lo tendré todo el día molestando por esta "real experiencia paranormal" que hemos tenido. –

-¿Entonces que propones? –

-... –

-... –

-Que se ha fumao algo. – Dijimos al unísono.

-A ver. – Decía Yaniss aclarándose la garganta y sacudiéndose la tierra. – ¿Este chico fuma? –

-Pues no sé. – Respondió Mazz.

-Entonces no puedes decir que se fumó algo, sería muy sospechoso. Sería como si yo lo hiciera con Jexy y luego le dijese que bebió mucho, se quedó inconsciente y lo ha soñado. – Dijo acercándose. – Y... no es que lo haya pensado hacer antes... –

-Vale, ¿Entonces qué propone Nicole Kidman? – Le preguntó Mazz agraciado a la pelirroja.

-Oye no me provoques, que aun voy y traigo el látigo. – Amenazó Yaniss al Friki. – En fin, yo creo que mejor lo agarras, y lo llevas rápido a su casa, donde pueda despertar en su cama, y crea que todo lo ha soñado. –

-Bueno, eso suena bien. Pero es que no sé cuánto tiempo va a estar inconsciente, ¿Y si se despierta en medio del camino? –

-Ehmm, oye, tú. – Le dijo Yaniss a Rainbow, quien estaba cotilleando las cosas de la súcubo.

-¡Rainbow! - Le llamé al ver que no atendía a Yaniss.

Enseguida la pegaso volteó y se acercó a donde estábamos. Entonces arqueó las cejas para preguntar que qué queríamos. Me golpeé la muñeca y señalé a Frank, a lo que Rainbow contestó golpeando rápidamente el suelo unas veinte veces y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos que como veinte minutos más o menos, ni ella sabe. – Expliqué.

-Entonces no da tiempo. – Dijo Mazz.

-En todo caso, Frank no me conocía antes de esto, ¿y si me ve en la tienda? –

-Pues un deja vu de esos. –

-Que no, que se le ve muy curioso como para quedarse de manos cruzadas. –

-Entonces la hemos cagado, porque no creo que el conozca a Rainbow, es decir, no la reconoció antes, eso quiere decir que no la ha visto en ningún lado; y si la ve después en internet o la tele se va a acordar de ella y pasará lo mismo. –

-Pero es que a Rainbow no la tiene a mano para preguntarle nada. Si me ve en la tienda se me echa encima, ahora si ve a Rainbow, pesará que fue casualidad, a menos que intente llamar a Hasbro lo cual es muy poco probable. –

-No estoy muy seguro... –

-¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? –

-Yo creo que es obvio. – Dijo Yaniss irrumpiendo en la conversación. – Hay que matarlo. – sentenció con tono macabro.

-... –

-... –

-¿Un poquito? – Preguntó apenada.

-¿Ves como si da miedo? – Me susurró Mazz.

-No podemos matarlo. – Dije.

-Tranquilo, yo lo hago; lo que sea por ti, cariño. – Dijo la pelirroja y se dispuso a ir a por el pobre Frank.

-Que no, que no es eso. – Negué tomándola del cuello de su camiseta para que no hiciera la tontería.

-Ya, no mamen, que me van a dejar sin empleados. – Interrumpió el Mazz.

-Ah hablando de eso, ahora empezaré a cobrar mis horas de trabajo en la tienda. – Dijo Yaniss.

-¿Qué? Pero... no tengo fondos. –

-Uy, que no. -

-Coño, hablemos de eso después, primero lo primero. – Señalé intentando enfocarlos en la situación.

-Oye, ¿Pero estás seguro que está inconsciente? – Preguntó el Mazz.

-¿Qué dices? – Pregunté.

-Coño, que igual y Rainbow lo mató y lo que nos dijo ahorita fueron los años de sentencia en la cárcel. –

-No seas animal, ¿Cómo lo va a matar? –

-Que sí, que la vi haciéndole algo ahí en el cuello como si lo ahorcara. –

-Pues... todavía respira. – Dijo Yaniss agachada junto a Frank. – Solo está... ¡Ya sé! – Exclamó y empezó a buscar algo en el auto.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Creo que lo vi moviendo cosas por aquí cuando llegué. – Decía mientras dejaba el auto y se iba a por las otras cosas que estaban cerca de la montaña.

Buscó en el escaparate y de ahí sacó un frasco con líquido transparente.

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Mazz.

-Es... ¡Un poquito!.. de cloroformo que pues ehhh... Tjejejeje... jeje... – Reía nerviosa mientras se acercaba.

-Ah, Muy bien, ¿Y se puede saber que cojones hacías trayendo eso a la casa? – Le pregunté a la malamañosa súcubo.

-Pues nada... que... Bueno le dicen que el frasquito se derramó y que mientras tomaba las bolsas, el olor se filtró y lo dejó inconsciente y por todo lo demás se hacen los locos para que crea que a partir de allí todo lo demás lo soñó. – Explicó su idea, pasando olímpicamente de mi pregunta.

-Bueno, también puede funcionar. – Comentó el Mazz.

-¿Ajá, y como explicamos el cloroformo? – Pregunté.

-Pues le decimos que es para limpiar, yo que sé. – Decía Yaniss un tanto agobiada.

-¿Pero el cloroformo sirve para limpiar? –

-Creo que lo leí por ahí... –

-Bueno vale, a ver si funciona, y si no, pues va a tener que creernos de todas formas. –

-Okey, ¿ahora donde lo ponemos? – Pregunte respecto a Frank.

-Bueno, si se ha desmayado, entonces..., déjalo en el asiento de atrás. – Sugirió la pelirroja.

Mazz y yo cargamos a Frank y luego de que Yaniss hiciera espacio lo echamos en el asiento de atrás.

-Bueh, ya está, ahora ustedes dos a casa. – Les dije al par de féminas aladas. – Que ya la han liado bastante. – Agregué.

-¿Entonces no quieres que te ayude? –

-Bueno, en un rato bajas, o subo, no sé. Pero ya, rápido, llévate a Rainbow. – Decía empujándola un poquito.

-Bien, bien, pero que sepas que la próxima vez igual y no me contengo nada. – Me decía mientras se alejaba. – Que no te di un beso porque quiero que la primera vez sea especial. Quiero que sea uno de esos recuerdos, de los cuales quieras abrazarte, aferrarte, que no puedas olvidar, y que nuestro primer beso, sea nuestro último primer beso. – Continuó con su película con voz soñadora mientras se iba flotando de espaldas extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

-Nnnn...ajá... – Dije todo aweoniao si cachar bien el sentido de lo que había dicho.

Yaniss orbitó sus ojos con una sonrisa de "vale, es tonto" y un suspiro.

-Oye, Rigbon, que nos vamos. – Le dijo a la pegaso con tono odioso llamando su atención y provocando que esta le mirara mal.

Luego volteó a verme y yo le señalé que siguiera a la súcubo con cara de "anda, no seas culera". Rainbow bufó y entonces empezó a volar con una hueva que...

Ambas se fueron y desaparecieron sobre la montaña, nosotros por nuestra parte nos pusimos a terminar de descargar el auto mientras Frank seguía inconsciente.

...

Al raaato cuando ya teníamos todo colocado a pie de la montaña, habíamos arreglado el desastre que Dash había hecho en la camioneta junto con cualquier otro rastro de lo sucedido, y estábamos sentados en el capó del auto hablando puras tonteras...

-Pues eso, que Rainbow está muy rara últimamente. No sé qué le pasa. -

-Meh, déjala, no ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que casi te mata con un rayo. -

-Y dale, que fue casualidad. –

-En todo caso, si me dijiste que hablaste con ella sobre Yaniss, igual y solo está intentando respetar su espacio para no complicar más las cosas y agobiarte. –

-Bah, ¿me estás diciendo que la dichosa Rainbow Dash, está sacrificando su comodidad para intentar aumentar la mía? –

-Pues no sé, para todo hay una primera vez. -

-Hehh... ¿qué? ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntaba Frank despertándose.

-Coño, ya se levantó. – Dijo Mazz volteando a ver al fotógrafo con cara de desorientado.

-¿Do... donde está la súcubo, y la pegaso? -

-¿Quién? – Dijo el Mazz extrañado. – Pero si ya te dije que fue un mosquito lo que viste con la cámara. –

-Oye no me intentes tomar el pelo que estaban los dos aquí y actuaban muy extraño, que coño se traen entre manos ustedes dos. –

-A ver, cálmate, que lo único raro que pasó aquí es que mientras recogías las bolsas, en una de ellas se derramó este frasco que traía cloroformo y te tumbó a la verga. – Explicó el Mazz en plan calmado mientras le acercaba el frasco medio vacío de cloroformo.

-Pero, coño, la cámara. – Recordó Frank y se puso a buscar las fotos, que a pesar de las quejas de Mazz, habíamos borrado. – Oigan, no, pero... ¿Dónde están?... yo... tu-tú estabas a punto de ser violado por esa súcubo. – Dijo señalándome a mí.

-Jodeh, al más pendejo. Pues mejor prueba que seguir vivo... – Respondí disimulando.

-Frank, creo que es mejor ya que nos vayamos que es muy tarde y estamos todos muy cansados. Venga, baja de ahí. – Dijo Mazz abriéndole puerta.

-O... okey. ¿Y por qué había cloroformo en una bolsa? – Preguntó el fotógrafo mientras bajaba del auto.

-Pues que me equivoqué y lo metí en la bolsa pensando que era cualquier cosa. –

-Pero yo decía... –

-Fraaank, que ya me quiero ir a la casa que tengo mucho lío, ¿quieres dejar de hacer preguntas? O empiezo a llamarte Jorge. – Le pidió Mazz a Frank con tono de hueva.

-Está bien, está bien. – Dijo algo confundido el fotógrafo de la gorra y luego se fue un poco desorientado hacia su camioneta con cara de "ehh aquí pasó algo raro", quizás ya sospechaba de mí y de Mazz y decidió no liarla más, o simplemente se tragó lo del sueño con entereza.

-Buah, tengo que aprender a hacer eso que le hizo Rainbow Dash, seguro que me será muy útil. -

-No, que luego le haces como homero. –

-Jajaja, en fin, adiós, Jex, cuídate. –

Entonces ambos dos se montaron cada uno en su vehículo, se despidieron, y se marcharon en direcciones opuestas, el Frank yéndose a la avenida y el Mazz a la mansión, dejándome por fin solo ahí en medio de la nada junto al montón de equipaje.

-Joder. – Dije en voz baja. – Espero que esto no trascienda, sino... –

-Pssst, Jexy. – Escuché susurrar cerca de mi oído.

Volteé y enseguida me puse nervioso porque no había nadie.

-¿Ya...Yaniss? – Pregunté al vacío sobre mi hombro de donde venía la voz de la pelirroja.

-Estamos solos otra vez. – Decía Yaniss seductivamente mientras se materializaba a mis espaldas restregando sus manos en mi pecho. -Jijijiji ¿Por dónde estábamos? – Me susurró al oído y empezó a besarme le cuello de nuevo.

-A-a-a-a-aaah. – Decía medio acojonado mientras me iba hacia adelante librándome de ella. – Yaniss, ya hablamos de esto. –

-No, no hemos hablado de nada. ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! Traje el látigo. – Dijo amenazantemente juguetona en una mezcla de entusiasmo e ira.

-¡He, Tai jo, geri! – Exclamó cabreada la pegaso celeste que estaba intentando levantar el congelador por un extremo.

-Hah, ya está la otra. ¡Que nos dejes en paz! Hmmrrrrgg. – Gruñó la pelirroja volteando a ver a Dash, a lo que esta respondió susurrando cosas en equestriano en tono de burla. - ¡¿Qué dijiste?! -

Entonces el par de féminas cruzaron miradas y yo me fui a por unas bolsas para subirlas.

-Ala, pasando. – Dije mientras subía hasta la casa dejándolas atrás.

-¿Ves? Ya hiciste enojar a Jexy. – Le dijo Yaniss a Rainbow.

-¡Hakara nia, Celestia! – Exclamó la poni bastante estresada.

-¡Lat'fer zemit! – Respondió la súcubo.

-¡Iagej'qi faw! -

-"Joder ya empezaron..." – Pensé al oírlas hablarse nuevamente en Yanissén y Rainbowñol.

Y mientras el par de weonas empezaban a pelear y a mentarse la madre, yo subí e incluso hice varios viajes de ida y vuelta y ellas seguían discutiendo. Así que luego de intentar hacerme notar entre el par de bichas, sin éxito alguno, me subí hasta la casa, rodé el sofá hasta al frente de la tele y me senté a ver televisión intentando olvidar lo que había pasado o casi pasa con Yaniss, quien por otro lado dejó la casa hecha un jodido desastre, aparentemente para limpiarla, ya que se veía toda la sala y la cocina se veían bien pinche impecables, por lo que podemos decir que se había pasado la tarde limpiando lo que yo obvié cuando lo hice hacía ya… carajos, hacía una semana que no le pasaba ni un cepillo a la casa, ni un coleto, ni nah, pobre Yaniss. Y hablando de ella, ya había pasado cerca de diez minutos hasta que junto con la pegaso abrió la puerta de la casa cargando el congelador manteniendo aún viva la discusión.

-Lalalalalala Uhe ond ka're~... – Cantaba Rainbow en voz alta mientras Yaniss le gritaba enfadada.

-Holaaa. – Dije intentando nuevamente hacerme notar para ver si dejaban de discutir.

-Jexy, sé que te dije que iba a intentar llevarme bien con ella pero es que no me deja en paz, siempre está molestando... –

-Pero qué dices, si te está ayudando a mover el cacharro. -

-No, no me está ayudando... –

-¿Entonces? -

-Me lo quiere quitar para cargarlo ella sola y no me da la gana. –

-Joder... –

-Por cierto, tenían esta casa hecha un desastre, menos mal que llegué yo. -

-Si, justo noté, dije: "como que está veinte por ciento más limpia ¿no?", ¿A que sí, Rainbow? -

-¿Qué? – Preguntó la pegaso.

-Que a que está más limpia la casa... –

-Jex, ohe'k gaff ti a se t'hab. – Dijo en tono cansado y luego movió el congelador obligando a Yaniss a avanzar.

-¡Oye! – Exclamó Yaniss al ser empujada.

De mala gana las dos movieron el freezer hasta lo que quedaba libre de la sala, entre el sofá y el mesón, encajándolo justo al lado con el escritorio donde estaba la pc.

-Uff, Que gusto que encaje tan bien. – Dijo la pelirroja llevándose las manos a la cintura luego de bajar el trasto ese.

Rainbow se limitó a bostezar mientras se subía al mesón y tomaba su sábana para ponérsela nuevamente de toga; luego se subió al sofá y se recostó contra el bastante cansada.

-Kaa raaa... – Se quejó en voz baja y ronca mientras acomodaba contra el brazal dándome la espalda casi cayéndose dormida.

-Qué raro, normalmente dura ocho veces más. ¿Qué le hiciste? –

-¿Yo? Nada. – Responde Yaniss luego dejando de beber agua.

-No la habrás besado. –

-Por favor, yo, ¿besar eso? -

-Hak ti, giara huffy. – Susurra la muy cansada pegaso y luego bufa.

-Grosera... – Le reprocha la súcubo.

-Pero si ni sabes que dijo. –

-Tsch... –

-En fin, ¿Por qué está tan cansada? –

-Porque la muy bestia se encaprichó y mientras yo traía algunas bolsas, cargó con el escaparate, el armario, y gran parte del equipaje ella sola. –

-Aw, pobrecita, solo quería ayudar. – Dije y entonces le alboroté el fleco a la pegaso, quien solo se limitó a bufar suavemente estando ya medio dormida.

-¡Pero no te pongas de su lado!... Bah, ¿Sabes qué? Voy a darme una ducha. – Dijo a la par que se quitaba la camisa. – Y es que me siento... muy sucia. – Agregó antes de irse al baño contoneándose mientras se sacaba el sujetador y lo dejaba caer al suelo.

Luego de un momento sacó su mano por la puerta y soltó sus bragas en el pasillo para después de un momento encender la ducha.

-Uy que torpe, dejé la puerta abierta. ¿Jexy, quieres venir a cerrarla? Es que no hay cortina de baño y no quiero mojar el suelo. – Decía haciéndose la tonta.

-Tranquila, si se va a mojar de todas formas con el agua salpicando. – Respondí burlonamente mientras me volteaba para seguir mirando la tele provocando que Yaniss cerrase la puerta un tanto encabronada. – Tssjajaja, aaaay, tranquila Rainbow, que ya te vengo yo. Aunque esto es culerísimo, es decir, tú me molestas a mí, yo molesto a Yaniss y ella te molesta a ti, esto es un triángulo de bullyng. No era penal. – Dije con una pokerface en el sofá junto a Rainbow, quien estaba ya completamente dormida.

Y así quedamos hasta allí, con Yaniss ya mudada en un ochenta por ciento, Dash mas parlante que antes, y yo... pues yo con ciertas ganas de ir al baño, para que les voy a mentir.

.  
>...Continuará.<p>

* * *

><p>Y ala, "Está mas corto que la chucha tu puta madre un mes para esta mamada la madre que" adtdtadATSDASTDASDTADST hice lo que pude u-u, si es que son muchas cosas las que he de meter y fijense, eso fueron como nada mas fueron como tres horas de en el universo del fic, y se echó unas siete mil palabras en el word, la madre que me pario xD.<p>

En fin, como es de mañana, me desperte a las cinco de la mañana, un sabado, ¿por qué? porque ayer me dormi como a las siete de la noche, un viernes, ¿Por qué?, no sé. Estoy tan aburrido que hasa soñé que me había dormido tarde, y luego soñé que iba a la uni, y veia clases normal, así, porque sí. En fin (otra vez), que com oes de mashiana pos que tengo algo de cansancio, estoy mentalmente sufriendo de pereza crónica así que la neta no se me ocurre que poner aquí, y antes de extenderme hablando chorradas sobre mein vida, pos me voy mejor DX

Ah, coño, que ya está lista la portada que mencioné, (bueno, está lista hace un buen rato), lamento si algunos colores están como mal puestos, es que como mi monitor es daltonico ps no los puedover bien, el amarillo para mi ahora mismo es blanco y el morado es rojo, y el azul es negro, así que... como sea, está es mi deviant, que no puedo poner el link aquí, así que si... espera... jexust . deviantart art / Un-Nuevo-Impulso-Segunda-temporada-portada-481776133?q=gallery%3AJexust&qo=0 ahí está el link, so... adeos ^^


	25. Capítulo 25: Secretos y misterios

Pues... AL FIN! Vacaciones! EL COÑO DE SU MADRE! y eso que he estao más relajao, bueno no, me he sentido más relajado pero que en la semana final te metan cinco examenes, un trabajo y exposición para presentar en menos de 2 días, eso, eso es maldad pura y dura, Dash se queda pendeja.

Bueno, Perdonen, de verdad, otro año que se pasa y otro año que no termino el puñetero fic xD, pero pos ya llevamos un cuarto de cien Dx, que no significa nada porque no sé cuantos capis tendrá esta madre, pero de verdad, que no joda, he estado muy ocupado y agotado mentalmente para escribir, logre terminar y escribir este capi de milagro, porque de pana que esos cabrones... en fin. Que me encanta, vamos a ver, me gusta pinches clases y así pero... joeh ahora encima tengo que pasar vacaciones planeando un proyecto en lenguaje C que tendré que presentar a final de semestre... Ingeniería en sistemas por si e lo preguntan. Y pos.. pos eso, que mamao estoy, y el fic de navidash, que si, que el fic que les dije el año pasao, que ya lo toy ahí por la mitah... desde el año pasao pero me pondré con el ahora mismo xD, bueno, ahora mismo no porque son las tres de la mañana, ya saben, estoy cansadísimo, y... mañana, o en unas horas, me pongo con esa madre, que quedará la cagá en equestria cuando yo meta mis manos ahí.

Respecto a este capi, no hay mucho que decir, es bastante corto a mi parecer, lo revisé y se me pasó volando, si está algo ñeeh, culpen a las clases xdU, ya empecé poquito con el siguiente, pero les digo, con calmita porque estoy jodidillo xdU

Y ps ala, Muchas gracias al que aún sigue la historia y que pos comparta sus opiniones y que perdónenme, neta, que la espera, de la verga. Y si hay algunos errores, ps mañana veré si lo reviso mejor, así que igual si lo leen ahora quizá luego esté cambiado no sé, igual leanlo y me dicen si quieren, si no, pos no y ...VERGA QUE SUEÑO MAS GRANDE AAAAAAA... Buenas noches... "es de día", buenas noches, dije!

* * *

><p>...<p>

Al rato Yaniss terminó de bañarse.

-Jeexyyy... – Me llamó desde la ducha. – Se me ha olvidado la toallaa... – Continuó diciendo haciéndose la tonta a ver si llamaba mi atención.

Para su mala suerte yo ya estaba al borde del sueño profundo acurrucado contra el sofá con la tele apagada; de vaina y escuché lo que decía, pero es que tenía tantas ganas de responderle como Rainbow, quien ya estaba sumergida en sus sueños en el otro extremo del sofá.

-¡Jexy! – Exclamó la súcubo desesperada. – Aaggrrrh. – Le escuché quejarse en el baño mientras salía de él. - ¡¿Se puede saber que te pasa?! – Preguntó histérica acercándose a mis espaldas, y yo aún sin abrir los ojos.

Entonces la escuché que se paraba junto a mí; Y luego de unos segundos de silencio en el que creí que se había ido...

-¡Jexy! - Me gritó en el pinche oído provocando que pegara un bote sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué ha pasao?! – Pregunté sobresaltado.

-Nada.- Respondió enseguida con tono seco y luego se fue en pelotas hasta la habitación.

Voltee a ver a Rainbow confundido y esta sólo alcanzó a mover una pata trasera y una oreja como si apenas hubiese sentido lo de Yaniss; sin embargo continuó durmiendo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Hmmm. – Murmullaba con una pokerface mirando al vacío sin entender nada.

Entonces Rainbow bostezó y se dio la vuelta en medio de su sueño provocando que yo también bostezara y empezase a pensar en que quizás ya debía irme a dormir de una vez, a pesar de no haber cenado y de que apenas eran las siete y algo mas o menos. Esa noche estaba haciendo un frío bastante fresco, así que decidí echarme una ducha y luego me tiré en el colchón que había traído Yaniss y que habíamos colocado en mi habitación. La súcubo no salió de la habitación hasta poco después de que yo me había acostado.

-Jexy... ugh. – Dijo al abrir la puerta de la habitación y posiblemente encontrarse con Dash durmiendo a sus anchas en el sofá. – Como sea, ¿Jexy? ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntaba confusa hasta que la oí asomarse en mi habitación. – Oh, ahí estás, heh... esto... que te iba a decir que si acomodábamos la casa juntos pero... descuida, ya... ya lo hacemos mañana. – Dijo en tono amable y luego se quedó callada un rato, y digo esto porque extrañamente aún podía sentir su mirada sobre mí.

Entonces le escuché empezar a caminar dentro de la habitación haciéndome sentir algo vulnerable y en peligro, ya que tenía demasiada flojera como para detener uno de sus ataques, y Yaniss en mi habitación mientras dormía sólo podría significar que ahí venía un ataque.

Pero no, lo que hizo fue sentarse junto a mí en la obscuridad mientras yo "dormía" de espaldas a su posición.

-Jeje... yo... – Decía con una mezcla de melancolía y felicidad. - Creo que olvidé por completo que tú podrías estar un poco agotado por todo lo que ha pasado, que por otro lado también tiene que tenerte un poco loco al igual que a mí y a... Rigbon. Bueno, eso ya me lo habías dicho, creo. – Continuó hablando conmigo como si yo no la estuviese escuchando y empezó a acariciar mi temporal calva. – Jijiji. – Rió en voz baja. – Hahhh, ¿te digo un secretito? – Me preguntó susurrándome al oído poniéndome nervioso.

Entonces justo cuando sentí su aliento en mi oído, Rainbow desde la sala soltó un sonoro sonido nasal que le estropeó completamente el momento a Yaniss.

-Ugghh, ¡Que desagradable eres! – Exclamó enfadada.

-Meh. – Respondió Dash desde el sofá y luego se escuchó como se encendía la tele.

-En fin... Jexy. – Dijo y enseguida me abrazó apretándome muy fuerte, como si yo fuese un peluche de esos gigantes que regalan en las ferias a las que nunca he ido. – ¡Que te quiero mucho mucho muchísimo mi rubito peshoso hmmmm! – Gritaba en voz baja sacándome el aire.

Finalmente antes de matarme, me soltó, me dio un beso en la mejilla, y salió de la habitación.

-Oye tú, Rigbon, ayúdame a organizar todo esto, que ya has descansado bastante. – Le dijo a Rainbow en la sala mientras yo me retorcía un poco por el dolor del apretón que me había dado.

-No. – Respondió Rainbow luego de bufar.

La cosa se quedó en silencio un rato hasta que...

-Pegaso mala. – Le dijo Yaniss a Rainbow a la par que sonaba un sonido de spray.

Enseguida la pegaso exclamó encabronada un par de preguntas en equestriano a las que la súcubo respondió haciendo un sonido que decía que le estaba sacando la lengua a lo que Rainbow respondió con un gruñido.

-"Abandona tu cuerpo, Jex, abandona tu cuerpo." – Me decía a mí mismo dentro de mi cabeza cediendo al cansancio que traía encima para quedarme dormido. – "Qué secreto nos habrá querido decir Yaniss..."... "¡Que abandones, dije!"... "¡Jamás!"... –

Y me quedé dormido. Bueno, fue más difícil que eso, pero lo logré sin darme cuenta, me perdí entre sus gritos, los pequeños agudos de Rainbow al hablar y ese tono en plan reversa que Yaniss hacía debido a su lengua demoniaca.

...

Al día siguiente...

-"Mierda... se me olvidó poner el despertador..."... "Olvídalo no podemos ir, tenemos que cuidar a nuestras niñas"... "quien te crees, ¿el profesor utonio?"... "Tienes razón, falta una..."... "No, sobran dos; venga ya, levanta"... "Waa, no puedo, me pesa el pecho"... "Eso que..."... "No, es enserio, me pesa el pecho"... "A ver... no jodas, ¿que ha pasao?" – Pensaba antes de abrir los ojos y fijarme en que tenía a Miss pudor invadiendo mi espacio personal sentada sobre mí otra vez.

-¡Buenos días! – Exclamó en voz baja poniéndome un dedo sobre la nariz.

-Yaniss... – Susurré un poco ronco mientras me restregaba los ojos.

-Dime, cariño. –

-¿Qué haces? – Le pregunté aclarando mi vista y percatándome de que tenía puesto una especie de pijama de gato. - "Joeh...". – Pensé al verla.

-Nada... – Respondió inocentemente. – Miau. – Maulló en plan tierna.

-"Hiija de puta..." – Pensé. - ¿Qué hora es? – Le pregunté disimulando frialdad.

-No sé... – Respondió haciéndose la tonta.

-Recuerda que hay que ir al trabajo... -

-¡Mierda, el trabajo! – Exclamó alterada. - Digo-eh, ya lo sé... no te preocupes por eso ahora... – Dijo devolviendo el tono tranquilo a su voz y acariciándome la mejilla.

-Fregaos... – Decía empezando a levantarme provocando que ella suspirase y se echase a un lado haciendo pucheros. – Rainbow sigue dormida, tienen que ser poco menos de las seis y media. – Dije al escuchar a la pegaso roncar en la otra habitación. – Voy a... – Decía antes de tropezar con un ventilador en el piso.

Lo miré y volteé a ver a la súcubo.

-¿Y esto que es? – Pregunté confundido y un poco acojonado porque el único ventilador que había en la casa era el de Rainbow, o sea, el mío, que ella en un acto de fascismo reclamó como de su propiedad, y como se levantase y viese que no estaba, la bronca me la iba a llevar yo.

-Se dice de nada. – Me corrigió la súcubo con pijama de gato. – Y no pongas esa cara, ella ya está controlada. – Dijo mientras se lamía una mano sin razón alguna imitando a un gato.

-Ah bueno, está bien, espera, ¿Co... como controlada? ¿Qué le hiciste? – Le pregunté un tanto aterrado a la sucugata.

-¿No tienes un trabajo a dónde ir? – Me preguntó intentando cambiar el tema con un tono de voz malicioso.

-Eh,... tú... yo... –

-Cama, ahora. – Dijo "terminando" mi frase.

Sacudí mi cabeza y suspiré.

-Voy al baño... –

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –

-¡A cepillarme los dientes! –

-Pues eso... –

-...No, ya puedo yo sólo, gracias. –

-Como quieras..., ten tu cepillo. – Me dijo y me arrojó el cepillo de dientes.

Salí de la habitación un tanto mosqueado por el ventilador y lo de que Dash estuviese "controlada", pero bueno, que le iba a hacer, era Yaniss, otra loca más. Así que me cepillé intentando no pensar en ello, o en ellas, y luego me fui a la cocina, donde para mi sorpresa, encontré comida de verdad, recién hecha, tapada con otro plato encima que tenía marcado un beso con labial rojo. Abrí la boca para no sé, decir algo, pero luego decidí cerrarla y destapar la comida y llorar de felicidad al ver un bello desayuno sin quemar compuesto de panqueques, una tortilla y tocino al lado de un zumo de naranja. Os juro que casi se me cae una lágrima al ver algo que no era un vaso lleno de la Dashimezcla, me dio una sensación cálida en el pecho, que me quedé admirando el plato unos segundos hasta que decidí romper la perfección de aquella presentación digna de una foto pal feisbu, tomando los cubiertos y cortando parte del panqueque para comer en plan decente, en lugar de tomarlo todo con mis manos en plan mono, porque Dash lo comería con el hocico, y yo no llego a tanto.

Disfruté mucho cada bocado del desayuno, ni me moví a la tele, porque quería concentrarme en el sabor, y una vez terminado todo, lavé el plato y me fui contento caminando hasta el sofá con una sonrisa habiendo olvidado el trabajo, hasta que...

-¿Te ha gustado el desayuno? – Me preguntó la súcubo apareciéndose de la nada a mi lado antes de ponerme frente al sofá.

-Ehh si. – Respondí nervioso echándome un poco hacia atrás.

-Es hora del postre... – Dijo abriéndose la camisa y abalanzándose sobre mi haciendo que cayésemos sobre el sofá.

-AaaAAaAh. – Grité en voz baja mientras Yaniss se me echaba encima y empezaba a intentar hacer cosas indecorosas conmigo mientras yo trataba de quitármela de encima.

En eso se abrió una puerta se escucha una tos gruñona.

-¡Ra-rainbow! – Exclamé intentando levantarme.

-Olvídala. – Me decía la Yaniss en un estado de éxtasis.

-Jex... – Respondió la pegaso en tono indiferente mientras se oían sus pasos en dirección al baño.

Entonces rodé para caerme del sofá y escapar de Yaniss, quien se había quedado medio caída.

-Ahgh, esa perra, siempre interrumpiéndonos... – Susurró Yaniss mientras yo me sacudo y voy a con Rainbow.

-Oye, Dash, espera, que... – Decía antes de que la pegaso me cerrara la puerta del baño en la cara. – Bueno... – Dije confundido en voz baja.

-Jexy, si tanto la quieres podemos montarnos un trio, no pasa nada, si yo soy muy abierta de mente. Mientras no haya ningún sentimiento entre tú y ella, todo estará bien. –

-¿Pero tú te escuchas cuando hablas? –

-Ehhh...Tienes razón, jamás te dejaré acercarte a ella. –

-Eh-uh-ah-Buah, aún no entiendo que tienes con Rainbow, dijiste que no harías otra escena. –

-No, dije que me dieces unos días para acostumbrarme, pero ella siempre me está provocando... –

-Pero si Rainbow no mata ni a una mosca. –

-¡Iagh! – Exclamó la pegaso seguido de un sonoro golpe dentro del baño.

Yaniss me miró en plan incrédula alzando una ceja.

-Jex, que he dormido en su mismo cuarto, ¿y tú pretendes que me crea tus mentiritas? –

-Ehhh... –

-Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué intentas encubrirla, ¿no decías que era una bruja, que no la soportabas, que te maltrataba, que casi te mata, que te obliga a hacer cosas, que te explota y que no le importas? –

-¿Dónde está mi reloj? creo que lo dejé por aquí... – Decía yéndome hacia la tele para buscar el despertador para ver la hora.

-Jexy no me cambies el tema. – Dijo la súcubo poniéndose frente a mí. - ¿Por qué ahora que estoy aquí, la pintas a ella de maravillosa? – Me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

-Ehhh... bueno, eso... tiene una explicación, verás... ehhh, la explicación, explica lo que quiero explicar porque quiero... explicarte... algo que quiero explicar... y así, ¿entendiste? –

-Si me das un beso, haré como que entendí. –

-Ehhh... –

En eso se escuchó a Rainbow tirar de la cadena y salir del baño. Le sonreí a la Yaniss sin saber qué hacer y al momento tuve que voltear para que no me absorbiera con sus ojos.

-¿Sabes que en estados unidos sólo por hacer eso han colgado gente? –

-Ya, pero es que... –

-¡Jex! – Me llamó la pegaso.

-Uy, me llaman. – Dije aliviado y me alejé de la súcubo como si fuese una bomba apunto de explotar. – "Ya, ¿y vo creí que es mejor andar con la Rainbow que quedarse con Yaniss?"... "Ahora mismo, creo que sí". – Pensé.

La súcubo no me quitó los ojos de encima y empezó a gruñir mientras me acercaba a la pegaso.

-Hola Rainbow, ¿Qué pasha? – Le pregunté dejándome llevar por su tamañito y lo despeinada que estaba.

Me miró un momento y luego se fue a la cocina.

-"Ay no...". – Pensé al verla sacar un vaso y empezar a buscar ingredientes para su mezcla extraña.

Yaniss por su parte se acercó a observar mientras Rainbow sin prestarle atención preparaba sus cosas destrozando la cocina en el proceso. Me pareció extraño que la pelirroja no intentase detenerla o le dijese algo en plan odiosa, pero por otro lado estaba pensando más en la manera de como zafarme de tener que beber esa madre y devolver el desayuno que me había comido.

Al cabo de un rato la pegaso terminó y me pasó el vaso mirándome con cara de "bébetelo". Si es que Rainbow puede que español sepa muy poquito, pero lo que son sus caras... hablan perfectamente bien por ella.

Tomé el vaso dudoso con mi mano derecha y antes de que me atreviera, porque realmente no tenía otra opción y mi sistema para hacerme el loco no me arrojó ninguna respuesta...

-Jexy, no lo bebas. – Me dijo Yaniss con un tono serio provocando que me detuviese en seco.

-¿Eh? – Le miré confundido y al voltear mis ojos pude ver que Rainbow frunció el seño ante las palabras de la súcubo.

-Jex. – Me dijo la pegaso con un tono de "vas a sufrir como no te bebas esa madre".

Tragué saliva y volví a alzar el vaso.

-Jexy no. – Volvió a decir la súcubo poniéndome en un no sé qué que qué se yo y provocando que Rainbow entrara en la antesala del cabreo.

-Jex... – Dijo la cuadrúpeda alada presionándome para que me bebiese el revoltijo de frutas y huevo que había echado en el vaso.

-Jexy... – Decía la demonio en pijama de gato para que hiciese lo contrario.

-¡Jex! –

-¡Jexy!

-¡Jex, bebé! – Exclamó la pegaso.

-Hah, como te atreves a llamarlo así, perra, sólo yo puedo hacerlo, cierto, ¿bebé? ¿Quieres que te dé de comer? –

-Ehhh... –

-Jexy, no te bebas eso, por favor, por tu madre, o por la mía, por la que quieras. – Me dijo la súcubo agarrándome el brazo.

-¡Jex, tu, esto, ya! – Exclamó la pegaso.

-¡No! – Respondió la súcubo inclinando su cabeza hacia la pegaso.

-¡Sí! – Replicó la potra celeste.

-¡No-o! –

-¡Si-i! –

Y como niñas pequeñas empezaron a decirse que sí y que no hasta que llegó el punto en que casi se caen a putazos, pero en lugar de eso me dedicaron las dos una mirada de "¿Qué vas a hacer?", y pues yo...

-"Me cago en todo, ¿a cual le hago caso?..." – Me preguntaba con el par de féminas mirándome desde ambos lados fijamente. – "A cualquiera de las dos que ignore me mata, y a cualquiera que le haga caso le subiré el ego..."... "¿No había un hechizo pa desaparecer o algo?"... "esa magia es más arcana que elemental mitológicamente hablando, nunca nos pusimos con ese tipo de magia"... "joder... bueno sí, es más complicada por el tema de que hay que concentrarse un chingo y..." –

-¡Jex! – Exclamó la pegaso a quien voltee a ver y me hizo un gesto molesto volteando a ver el vaso y a mí simultáneamente arrugando su naricita.

Entonces alcé el vaso un poco...

-Como bebas esa cosa voy a llorar. - Me dijo Yaniss poniéndome ojos tristes y húmedos.

Y bajé el vaso... y Rainbow se tronó, no sé cómo, las pezuñas. Subí el vaso, y Yaniss empezó a mirar hacia abajo haciendo temblar sus labios.

-A verga, mira, lo guardo. – Dije y lo metí en el mini refrigerador.

-¡Eeeee! Me escogiste a mí, ¿ves? Ahora sí sé que me quieres. – Dijo la pelirroja abrazándome.

-¿Qué? No, yo lo guardé. – Me intenté explicar quitándome a la súcubo de encima.

-Ah, ¿o sea que no me quieres nada? – Preguntó en plan víctima.

Por su parte Rainbow empezó a gruñir y a susurrar cosas en equestriano.

-Shh. – Le hizo Yaniss a la pegaso para que se callase, cosa que nomás la hizo encabronar más.

-¡Tú... cosa...! – Decía Rainbow buscando palabras en español para gritarle.

-¡¿A quién llamas cosa, burra con alas?! – Exclamó la demonio con aires de superioridad ante la pobre y chiquita yegua celeste, quien, de haber entendido lo que le había llamado, pos la hubiese matado ahí mismo.

-Yo... Huhg... Haaarrrgh. – Decía la pegaso como si se estuviese reprimiendo y luego me miró con una mezcla de desesperación e ira señalándome a la súcubo con los ojos.

-Yaniss ya, déjala quieta, que sólo quiere ayudar. – Le dije a la pelirroja para que se controlase. – No la irrites tanto, que luego pasa lo que pasa, ella también quiere poner de su parte para no causar problemas y sólo quiere que me beba ese batido, cosa, o lo que sea, de proteínas o algo, porque estábamos entrenando antes de que tú llegaras y pues... –

-Pero es que... –

-¿Qué hablamos ayer? –

-Vale... – Accedió a regañadientes la chica de ojos dorados.

-Ala, ahora discúlpate con ella. – Le pedí señalando a la pegasiña de ojos color cereza que se veía un poco molesta negándose a vernos a los ojos mientras movía su cola de un lado para otro azotándola contra el suelo.

-¿Yo? ¿Disculparme con ella? Jexy, por favor... –

-Yaniss... –

-Ahhgrhg, está bien, lo haré. – Accedió nuevamente de mala gana y se agachó. – Déjame ponerme a su nivel... – Dijo descendiendo y luego vio cara a cara a Rainbow, quien le devolvió la mirada con un arqueo de cejas prepotente.

Pasaron unos segundos y sin previo aviso, la súcubo sacó un frasco de colonia de un bolsillo en su pijama y se lo roció en la cara a la pegaso que luego de sacudir la cabeza confundida cayó al suelo desmayada.

-¡Perdón! – Dijo Yaniss con tono de reproche levantando las brazos a los lados en plan malandra parándose nuevamente para luego irse hacia su habitación dejándome a cuadros.

-Qaquq-q-¿qué cojones? – Me pregunté viendo a Rainbow tendida en el suelo antes de perseguir a Yaniss. –O-o-o-oe q-q-q-¿qué le hiciste? ¿La has matao? ¡Yaniss mala! – Exclamé.

-No está muerta, está dormida. –

-¿Qué coño le has echao? –

-Pues un poquito de cloroformo que preparé ayer, es que se puso muy pesada con la televisión. – Explicó como si dormir gente con cloroformo cuando te molesta fuese muy normal, no, es la nueva moda, si no lo hiciste nunca no tuviste infancia.

-Ajá, ¿y de donde sabes tú hacer esa madre? – Le pregunté y ella me quedó mirando con una cara de engreída que Rainbow se quedaba pendeja. – ¿Y por qué tienes tantas, cosas, de donde las has sacao? que no me has dicho nah de nah pa nah. – Le preguntaba a la pelirroja que sólo me miraba directamente teniendo la puerta de su habitación a sus espaldas.

Entonces hubo una pausa de unos segundos con ambos mirándonos a los ojos.

-Jexy... – Dijo rompiendo el silencio lentamente con un tono de voz frío y ronco, abriendo la puerta de la habitación a sus espaldas. – No me preguntes por mi negocio... – Completó su frase encerrándose lentamente en el cuarto.

-Ahh... ehmmm... – Me quedé a un lado de la puerta intentando digerir todo lo que acababa de pasar frente a mí. – Ta bien, pero... al trabajo si vamos a ir, ¿no? – Pregunté y enseguida escuché un grito ahogado adentro de la habitación, cosa que me permitió respirar tranquilo.

Si es que por momentos pensaba que no sabía a quién coño había metido a la casa. Entonces ya pasando de todo, regresé a la cocina y vi a Rainbow tirada en el suelo completamente inconsciente.

-Mames... ya verás cuando se despierte, bueno, para ese entonces ya estaremos en el trabajo, así que no lo veremos, pero... jodeeer. – Decía mientras observaba "dormir" a la pegaso. – Bueno, mejor que se despierte en un mejor lugar, porque si la dejo aquí... la bronca me va a caer a mí. – Dije y me dispuse a cargarla hasta el sofá como pude y la acosté allí. – Ayhh, Rainbow, sé que lo intentas, y no sabes cuánto lo aprecio, pero no mames con pinche Yaniss está con madre jajaja... – Le decía agraciado en voz baja a la dormida pegaso. - Es más gracioso cuando piensas que tienes un rango militar así todo cabrón y luego el cómo te jodió, fue muy lol, kjajaja, ay el mamejejajaj. Espera eso da miedo... – Razoné un momento pensando en que al final Yaniss iba a ser mucho más peligrosa que Rainbow.

Luego de dar vueltas a mis ojos mirando el techo pensando en eso, me centré en la Rainbow dormida en frente de mí. Se veía tan tranquila e inofensiva... que no me resistí tenía que acariciarla, ¡era tan esponjosa que iba a morir!

La última vez me había llevado una hostia, pero como que eso no me importó en ese momento.

Acerqué mi mano como si le fuese a robar una moneda a cobra, de repente me acojoné porque vi que sus orejas se movían, pero no se despertó así que continué y como si estuviese metiendo mi mano en un horno alejé mi rostro volteándolo para verla de reojo para finalmente poner mi mano sobre su fleco y cerrar los ojos.

-"¡Me mata me mata me mata me mata!" – Me decía dentro de mi cabeza al establecer contacto con su sedoso y despeinado fleco.

Pasado unos segundos, vi que no me mataba y me relajé... hasta que empezó a moverse y antes de que pudiera quitar la mano me la agarró con sus patas y la abrazó tumbando y atrayéndome y pegando mi cara contra la parte de abajo del sofá. Yo cagadísimo del miedo ya pensaba que la loca me iba a arrancar el brazo y me lo daría de comer, pero cuando alcé mi mirada pude ver que seguía dormida, el problema, ahora me tenía atrapado y no me quería soltar.

-"Verga...Vergaaa..., ay vergaaa..." – Pensaba al intentar repetidas veces zafarme de ella. – Bicha mala, suéltameeee. Suéltame que luego viene Yaniss y ya la tenemos liada, ¿Me oyes? – Le susurraba a la pegaso que había tomado de rehén a mi brazo. – "Pero como mierda me va a escuchar, si le han pegado un cloroformaso"... "Ya, ¿y me explicas como cojones es que se acaba de mover?"... "Dashie es muy inquieta, seguro en las noches caía a patadas al soarin y por eso la dejó"... "No digas mamadas..., Dash no tiene por qué estar dormida para caer a patadas a la gente sin razón"... "También es verdad..." – Pensaba mientras me intentaba liberar se sus pezuñas.

Entonces lentamente la bicha movió su cabeza y abrió su boca, yo pensando que iba a bostezar y se fue de lleno contra mi mano para morderme.

-¡Ay verga, que me mata la mano! – Exclamé acojonado en voz baja apresurándome a detenerla e intentar sacar mi mano por debajo mientras movía sus pezuñas como podía intentando aflojarlas.

Saqué mi mano le di el control de la tele que estaba cerca y me alejé de ella sujetando mi mano contra mi pecho.

-Mames..., si es que habla, abraza, muerde, no joda, lo cariñosa que no es durante el día lo es cuando está dormida. – Dije a la par que salía Yaniss de la habitación convertida en Jennifer, vestida con un el suéter rosa cuello de tortuga de la otra vez y unos jeans bien pinche ajustados.

-Ya estoy lista, te... ¿qué... que haces? – Preguntaba viéndome extraño mientras se arreglaba un moño.

-"Joder que rápido se ha vestido, ¿dónde coño quedó el tópico de que las mujeres tardan diez años en vestirse?". – Pensé. - Enn-nada. Voy... voy a bañarme. – Dije intentando evadirla y luego me fui rápidamente hasta el baño. Luego recordé la toalla y antes de que a Yaniss se le ocurriera intentar colarse en el baño con la excusa de llevármela fui a por ella corriendo y regresé.

Respiré profundo e, intentando no mirar para abajo, me duché tranquilamente.

Me puse la toalla, me asomé y vi que Yaniss estaba fuera de casa por la puerta trasera así que aproveché y salí lo más rápido que pude hasta mi habitación sin hacer ruido.

-Con cuidado... – Decía mientras cerraba la puerta intentando hacer que no sonase para que Yaniss no me oyera.

-¿Jexy, que haces? –

-¡Aaah vergasión! – Exclamé tapándome todo como podía al escuchar la voz de la súcubo que venía detrás de mí.

-¿Qué haces, pero si tienes toalla, para que te tapas ahí? – Me preguntó Yaniss asomada por la ventana de mi habitación.

-Yo... eh... nada, ¿Tú que haces? – Le pregunté intentando... no sé.

-Nada. – Respondió indiferente y se fue bastante extraña.

-Bueeno... – Decía desentendiéndome de todo y yendo a cerrar la ventana para luego vestirme lo más rápido que pude.

Ya era algo tarde, me pregunté si Yaniss se habría bañado aunque supuse que sí, así que...

-Bueno, 'monoss. – Dije al salir de la habitación dando un aplauso en plan "estoy más listo que... que bob esponja".

-Está bien, cárgame. – Dijo Yaniss poniéndose frente a mí y cruzándose de brazos como si de verdad esperase que yo la tomase en brazos y saliésemos muy alegres al trabajo.

-Ehhh... – Dije confundido en una duda de... - "¿lo intento o no lo intento? ¿Y si se me cae?"..."Pues rebotaría con los pechos... ¿no?"... "claro que no, no seas pendejo.". -

-Ah, ¿a ella si la puedes cargar y a mí no? – Preguntó indignada.

-Qué, no, ella... –

-¿Me estás llamando gorda? –

-Qué, no, a ver, ven, yo te cargo. –

-Ya no quiero. – Responde la tía y se va desfilando montaña abajo cruzada de brazos dejándome nuevamente confundido.

-Pero y a esta... Y que cojones habrá pasado anoche que amaneció ahora tan... buah, Dash, menos mal tu no hablas porque si no... yo ya me hubiese tirado por el risco. – Susurré para mí mismo cerrando la puerta de la casa y yéndome en la misma dirección que Yaniss guardando cierta distancia para poder quejarme a gusto.

La pelirroja gruñó sin razón aparente en una que otra ocasión mientras bajábamos la montaña, cosa que no sé, me pareció muy extraña, aunque como ella decía que se iba a su mundo cuando está así sola…, decidí dejarla quieta.

Llegamos abajo y vimos el auto del Mazz esperándonos.

-Pensé que no iban a venir. – Dijo el friki bastante animado por alguna razón.

-Ñeeh. – Hice a modo de respuesta y entré en el auto.

Enseguida Yaniss entró y dio un medio portazo seguido de un profundo suspiro que sorprendió a Mazz.

-Yaniss, querida mía... – La saludó en plan amistoso.

-No me hables... – Dijo con un tono un tanto enojado y frío.

-Okey... – Dijo el Friki accediendo a las demandas de la pelirroja mientras arrancaba el auto.

Yo por mi parte empecé a sentirme un poco tenso porque no sabía que hacer, y no sabía como mantener a Yaniss feliz más de dos horas seguidas sin que se cabreara por razones que escapaban a mi percepción.

Al poco rato el Mazz no tardó en picarle la curiosidad y me preguntó en tono de susurró como si la Yaniss no le pudiera escuchar.

-¿Tsssh, qué le pasa? –

-Ehhh... no sé. – Respondí confundido sin susurrar ni nada porque me pareció una tontería.

En ese mismo instante en que respondí que no sabía, la Yaniss soltó una risa de "vaya pringado".

-Uuufff... que jodido estás, cuando se cabrean así... –

-¿A mí me lo vas a decir? – Le pregunté. – Tu sabes quien también lo ha hecho, y no es fácil de solucionar... – Dije omitiendo el nombre de Rainbow para que Yaniss no se pusiera demasiado violenta y me intentara partir la cabeza con la palanca del auto luego de arrancarla, aunque igual ella se habrá dado cuenta de a quién me refería.

-Ya ya, pero tú no sabes mucho de tú sabes quién, y aun así has podido solucionarlo, además, tu sabes quien hace tu sabes qué y ya se calma. – Dice Mazz hablando de Dash y de cómo me golpeaba para solucionar nuestras crisis.

-Si, pero tu sabes quién se pasa de tu sabes que, aunque en todo caso prefiero que tú sabes quién me tu sabes qué para que no tu sabes qué y pase ya tu sabes qué con tu sabes quién. – Respondí hablando de gente que no os incumbe a vosotros.

-Bueno, tienes razón, pero tú sabes quien ya sabe que tu sabes quien ya sabes qué, así que tu sabes quién segura hará tu sabes qué en cualquier momento. –

-No mientras tu sabes qué esté tu sabes qué, en todo caso tu sabes quién no podrá tu sabes qué mientras no haga tu sabes qué y no salga de tu sabes dónde. –

-¿De... de quien hablan? – Preguntó Yaniss confundida saliendo de su burbuja de enojo y rencor.

-Si, pero el problema es que como tú sabes quién tiene tu sabes qué en tu sabes dónde, entonces no podemos tu sabes qué de tu sabes quién, por eso no podemos tu sabes qué ya nunca más. –

-Okey, pero si tú sabes quién supiera tu sabes qué, ya tu sabes qué hace un webo. –

-Nooo, porque tú sabes quién ya tu sabes que con quién. – Dijo Yaniss intentando unirse sin saber nah.

-Bueno si, tu sabes quien tu sabes que con quién, en todo caso por eso tu sabes quién no ha hecho tu sabes qué. –

-No, porque tú sabes quién ha estado tu sabes donde no sabemos hace cuánto y tú sabes quién se habrá tú sabes qué porque quién es tu sabes quién. Entonces tu sabes quién se habrá tu sabes sin nosotros saberlo. –

-Tienes razón. – Dije sintiendo un vacío por dentro al percatarme de eso... – Pe-pero tú sabes quién no puede tu sabes qué porque tu sabes quien hará tu sabes qué. –

-Yo creo que no lo hará, tu sabes quién es muy tu sabes qué y lo más probable es que tú sabes qué y le valga tu sabes qué dejando a tu sabes quién tú sabes qué para que tú sabes quién se tú sabes qué y tú, pues tu sabes qué. En fin que a tu sabes quién seguro no tu sabes qué el que tú sabes quién le tú sabes qué a tú sabes quién. Ahora sí, tu sabes quién aprovechará tu sabes qué para tu sabes qué, entonces si tendremos que tú sabes qué pero no estamos obligados a tu sabes qué por tu sabes qué. –

-El coñisimuelamadre de tu sabes quién, como tú sabes qué, le voy a tu sabes qué por todo el tu sabes qué con todos su tu sabes quienes a la tu sabes dónde. Es más, ya voy a tu sabes qué, si tú sabes quién quiere tu sabes que... Ya sabes qué, ya... – Dije ya encabronado.

-No entiendo nada. – Dijo Yaniss obviando nuestra conversación y poniéndose a ver por la ventana.

-Si tu sabes quién, tu sabes qué, todos estaremos tu sabes qué, así que... tú sabes qué..., además ya te dije que tu sabes quién tu sabes qué por lo qué como le digas a tu sabes quién que tu sabes qué, ufff. –

-Es que si le digo a tu sabes quién tu sabes qué se va a poner tu sabes cómo y a tu sabes donde todo. Bueno eso o se pone tu sabes qué y se ya sabes qué, aunque es muy poco probable. –

-Bueno, ¿y tú sabes quién? –

-Tu sabes quién se irá a tu sabes dónde para ese entonces, no hace falta decirle tu sabes qué. –

-Pero tú sabes quién es tu sabes qué... así que deberías tu sabes qué. –

-No sé, ya veré. –

-Pues apúrate en ver, porque tú sabes quién puede tú sabes qué tú sabes cuándo. –

-No me pongas más presión que ya me has acojonao. –

-Tranquiiilo, que... -

-¿Existen modelos de penes? – Preguntó Yaniss interrumpiendo nuestra conversación y sacándonos de onda ganándose miradas extrañas. – Ya saben así como... que se vean... y... sean... ustedes saben... yo... -

Nos miró a ambos como esperando una respuesta y nosotros ahí de... "no mames".

-Hombres... – Dijo y volvió a quedarse callada y mirar por la ventana.

-Bueno ehmmm... ¿en qué íbamos? – Le pregunté al Mazz con la mente revuelta.

-Ehh, no sé, se me ha... pirao todo. – Respondió.

Entonces nos quedamos callados un rato como que analizando el concepto...

El Friki al rato empezó a mover el retrovisor.

-Mazz... –

-Vale... – Respondió este regañado y dejando el retrovisor en su sitio.

...

Al rato ya casi llegábamos a la tienda.

-Jexy... – Me decía la Yaniss mientras se acercaba a mí.

-¿Eh? – Dije volteando a verla.

Entonces se recostó de mí, cosa normal y a la vez rara, así que bueno, no le presté mucha atención de hecho le consentí un poco recostando mi cabeza sobre la suya, a ver si se iba a cabrear si le ignoraba. Luego empezó a acariciar "mi pelo", que era la peluca esta que llevaba por el tema de Monet, cosa que tampoco me importó. Y todo bien, hasta que la loca me dio un pellizco que me hizo pegar un bote del asiento que me hizo sobresalir del área que protegía el parabrisas del viento, cosa que hizo que este me pegase como un kame hame ha al rostro e hizo que la peluca se fuese volando a la verga y callera en medio de la carretera.

-¡Hostiás mi cabello! – Exclamé al mismo tiempo que Mazz decía que habíamos llegado.

Y fue cuando el tiempo se puso lento mientras a la peluca la arrollaba un auto y yo daba la vuelta para ver al Alejo y al Fer mirándome bien pinche sorprendidos y con unas ganas de descojonarse que...

-Ya-ya-yo-yo-yo-eh-ehhh... – Tartamudeé intentando buscar una explicación lógica de porqué cojones estaba pelón.

-¿Qué te pasó, loco? – Me preguntó agraciado el Fer mientras el alejo respiraba profundo intentando, sin éxito, contener su risa.

-Ehhhjejeje... –

-¿Ves como no era rubio natural? págame. – Le dijo el Alejo entre risas mientras yo volteaba a ver al Mazz quien estaba a la expectativa con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, eh, verán... – Comencé a ir por un camino de humo sobre un barranco mientras me bajaba del auto con las piernas más flojas que los cascos de Dash.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"... okeyno, que luego me llevo una patada...

-Espera, mi amor, deja que yo lo explique. – Dijo Yaniss (Jennifer) interrumpiéndome y poniéndose delante de mí luego de bajar del auto con mí ayuda. – Verán, Jexy se había prometido que: se dejaría crecer el pelo, y que cuando consiguiera una novia, se lo iba a rapar. – Dijo con algo de humor pero en plan seria. – Y como ya saben, el y yo tuvimos una cita el sábado y bueno... – Decía mientras retrocedía y ponía sus manos en mi nuca mirándome fijamente durante unos segundos. – Ss, es que no le beso porque es muy tímido, pero es que me lo comía aquí mismo, ¡mi Jexy, que lindo que esss!. – Decía emocionada mientras me presionaba contra la parte alta de su pecho.

-Ehjehm. – Tosió Mazz mientras pasaba a un lado de nosotros. – Bueno, bueno ya, déjense eso para después que hay que trabajar. – Dijo pasándole a unas llaves al Alejo para que abriera los candados de la tienda.

-Esto me recuerda... ¿Y Brenda? – Preguntó Fernando extrañado por la ausencia de la umpa lumpa.

-Uhm... ehmm... esto es difícil..., ella... se fue-se mudó a estados unidos con una tía suya... y... pues eso. – Contestó Yaniss, Jennifer, aparentemente con algo de culpa o algo de incomodidad por tener que darle la mala noticia a Fernando de que su amada se había ido. Aunque yo no sabía que Yaniss estuviese enterada de que Fer estaba por Brenda, o sea, Monet.

El joven chico de la gorra se quedó a cuadros ante la respuesta que presintió verdadera debido al tono que usó Jennifer, y el Alejandro por su parte se lió con un candado al escucharla.

-Ah, está bien. – Fue lo único que atinó a decir Fer luego de tragar saliva para después clavar su mirada en el suelo y hacerse el loco respirando profundamente.

La chica del suéter se le quedó mirando con algo de lástima y empatía, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, abrieron la puerta y Mazz nos apresuró a entrar.

Sujeté a Jennfier de la mano antes de que entrara.

-¿Cómo que novio? – Le susurré un tanto molesto.

-Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, Jexy, tarde lo que tarde. – Me respondió con su tono de mafiosa.

Soltó mi mano, me guiñó el ojo y se fue contoneándose hasta su puesto de trabajo con el Fernando con su cara de tragedia y el Alejandro sin saber cómo entrarle para consolarle.

-"... ¿Qué coño hacía Yaniss con mi cepillo de dientes esta mañana?..." – Me pregunté así porque yolo al recordar que ella me lo había dado.

.

.

.

... Continuará.

* * *

><p>Y ala, a acabao, "por qué tan fome", por las clases mijo, por las clases... pero pos así, y yo ya me voy a dormir uwu... Gracias de antemano por sus reviews (si es que alguien me deja alguno a estas alturas) y me cago en todo con que pasa otro año y yo ni la mitad llevo... pero bueno, ya, no hay pedos... ME CAGA EN LA MADRE! no, no hay pedos...<p>

Chauuuu a-eU

PD: No esperen tanto el fic de navidash porque igual y me lío demasiado y no puedo entregarlo a tiempo, igual lo entregaré cuando esté listo, sea en julio (?)


End file.
